Willing - Traducción
by Traducciones A ver que sale
Summary: DomSeverus/SubHarry. Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren... (resumen completo en el interior)
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** _ **Willing**_

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**

 **Traducción:** _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_

 **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**  
 **  
Buscando a Harry Potter**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore había solicitado durante años que se le permitiese ver los archivos confidenciales pertenecientes a Harry Potter. Ni siquiera ser el Hechicero en Jefe de Wizengamot había ayudado; nadie tenía permiso para verlos, ni siquiera el Ministro de Magia. Tenías que haber hecho algo muy malo, a gran escala, para que se abriesen los archivos, no digamos ya para que fuesen utilizados. Todo en los archivos confidenciales –el tipo de sangre de Harry, su poder mágico, todos los ataques de magia accidental– era averiguado de una u otra forma. La firma mágica de cada persona era única. Cuando los bebés nacían en San Mungo, o como mínimo en cuanto llegaban a Hogwarts, se les tomaba sangre, su poder mágico se anotaba, y sí, incluso su firma mágica se imbuía en una tira de pergamino de papaya, que duraba más que el pergamino normal para escribir, según se había descubierto en la era post-Fundadores.

Le había llevado seis años descubrir qué habitación contenía los archivos confidenciales, y otro año más superar las protecciones y los conjuros que rodeaban el lugar. Debería sentirse agradecido; hace tiempo habían estado guardados en el último y más profundo nivel de Gringotts. Entonces durante la guerra con Grindelwald, el Ministro se había exasperado por tener que viajar allí abajo cada vez que alguien cometía traición. Así es como denominaban a cuando alguien se unía al bando de Grindelwald. Habían hecho que trasladasen los archivos, haciendo que los duendes ayudasen a asegurar la habitación, por un muy buen precio –uno que al que ni siquiera los duendes podían decir que no–. Entonces a Albus le llegó la inspiración un día, como un destello de claridad, todo a causa de algo que había contemplado días antes: un elfo doméstico Apareciéndose en Gringotts para su Amo. Los elfos domésticos podían cruzar a través de las protecciones sin ser detectados. Por supuesto, no se podía arriesgar a que alguien lo descubriese, o se enfrentaría a una muy larga condena en prisión. Así que tendría que usar a su elfo doméstico personal; a los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts se les habían otorgado demasiadas libertades como para confiar en que mantendrían sus bocas cerradas.

—Bumble —, ordenó Dumbledore, llamando a su elfo doméstico, con la excitación zumbando a través de él. Pronto sería capaz de encontrar a Harry y empezar a entrenarle; pronto se encargarían de Voldemort. Creía en la profecía tan plenamente, que no se atrevía a intentar asestar un golpe a Voldemort por su cuenta.

—¿Sí, señor? —, preguntó Bumble, haciendo aparición. Era un elfo doméstico muy viejo, y había servido a la familia Dumbledore durante tres generaciones, aunque había sido enviado a atender una propiedad diferente cuando los Dumbledore se habían trasladado a Godric's Hollow. Después de que su amo hubiese sido enviado a prisión, no se había confiado en Bumble para que cuidase a Ariana Dumbledore. Había fallado a su familia, a sus ojos, pero sin embargo tan pronto como Albus fue suficientemente mayor, lo había tomado a su servicio.

—Necesito que entres en la habitación de los archivos y me traigas el expediente de Harry Potter —, dijo Albus Dumbledore, sin un parpadeo. Eso le demostraba a Bumble que su amo iba en serio y que esta misión era extremadamente importante.

—Sí, señor —, dijo Bumble, haciendo una reverencia antes de desaparecer.

Albus se quedó donde estaba, conteniendo la respiración y rezando a Merlín para que aquello funcionara. Durante los siete últimos años había estado buscando a Harry Potter, usando todos los recursos a su disposición. Eran bastantes, pero a lo largo de los años ninguno había dado sus frutos. Harry Potter parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra a la edad de nueve años. Dumbledore había recibido muchas críticas por ello. Todo el mundo sabía que él había llevado a Harry con los Dursley aquella noche, y nadie había estado contento con ello. Legalmente no había nada que pudiesen hacer, sin embargo, ya que técnicamente los Dursley eran la última familia que le quedaba. El Wizengamot les había llevado a juicio; los niños magos eran adorados, abusar de ellos era algo que simplemente no se hacía. El hecho de que unos muggles lo hubiesen hecho enfureció a la comunidad del mundo mágico al completo. Habían intentado abolir la regla que impedía enviar a muggles a Azkaban, deseando que pagasen con creces por sus actos. Desafortunadamente, no todo el mundo había sido receptivo a la idea. Los muggles no pertenecían a Azkaban, así que habían sido sentenciados a una prisión muggle, que de hecho era peor, ya que los que abusaban de niños o los asesinaban no eran muy populares en la cárcel. Petunia y Vernon habían sido encerrados, y su hijo fue a parar a su única familia restante, Marge, la hermana de Vernon Dursley. Todo esto había tenido lugar cuando Harry no había aparecido en Hogwarts al cumplir los once años. Cuando Vernon había sido interrogado bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, y todo el daño que había infligido al indefenso chico se había sabido, hubo algunos que creyeron que Harry había muerto. ¿Cómo podría ningún niño soportar todo aquello y sobrevivir? ¿Especialmente solo en las calles? Parecía imposible, en realidad. Sin embargo la mayoría creían que, ya que había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, podría sobrevivir a eso y salvar el mundo también.

Mientras los segundos se convertían en minutos, Albus sintió explotar su burbuja de esperanza; ¿había sido atrapado su elfo? Si era así, podían rastrear a Bumble hasta él. Quizá debería Obliviarse a sí mismo de todo lo que sabía, de esa forma no podría ser implicado. Ciertamente no sería la primera vez; normalmente extraía el recuerdo, lo colocaba en su pensadero, Obliviaba la memoria 'fantasmal', por llamarla de alguna forma, que quedaba, y después por supuesto lo devolvía a su sitio. No había sobrevivido en el mundo mágico tanto tiempo siendo estúpido.

Justo cuando había perdido toda esperanza, Bumble se apareció ante él con aquel importante expediente aferrado con sus delgadas manos. Albus casi se lo arrancó de ellas al pobre elfo, y comenzó a leerlo todo. Con ojos triunfantes, cogió el pergamino de papaya; ahora tendría a Harry Potter allí antes del anochecer.

Cogiendo uno de los abalorios que había sobre su escritorio, dejó que el rollo de papaya lo tocase, y comenzó a entonar un conjuro. La próxima vez que el chico usase magia, lo sabría; considerando que el chico tenía diecisiete y no estaba entrenado, apostaría su fortuna a que sería bastante a menudo. En cuanto el resplandor se desvaneció del oscuro detector, colocó la tira de papaya de nuevo en la carpeta. No podía quedársela, desgraciadamente; era demasiado arriesgado. Considerando que había sido uno de los que había peleado para verla durante los últimos siete años, sospecharían de él directamente. Tomando una profunda inspiración, casi sonrió; las cosas por fin estaban mejorando.

—Devuelve esto, y después vete a casa —, ordenó Albus, pasando la carpeta cerrada al expectante elfo.

—Sí, señor —, dijo Bumble, desapareciendo una vez más.

Albus se desplomó sobre su silla; estaba un paso más cerca de Harry, y con algo de suerte usaría su magia pronto. Hogwarts empezaría en tres semanas, y quería que el chico estuviese preparado para entonces. Se uniría a los otros chicos de séptimo; tres semanas serían suficiente tiempo para que se pusiese al día. Por supuesto tendría que pedir a los otros profesores que colaborasen. Minerva estaría feliz de ayudar. Con suerte, también Flitwick, pero sabía que Severus no estaría contento. El hombre estaba fuera de Hogwarts actualmente; quizá sería mejor llamarle para que regresase. Severus había estado buscando a Harry durante tanto tiempo como él mismo, y nadie era mejor que él localizando a gente. No, esperaría a que el chico usase magia, entonces llamaría a algunos miembros de la Orden.

* * *

—¿Albus, te encuentras bien? —, preguntó Minerva; parecía como si el hombre tuviese hormigas en sus pantalones. Apenas había probado su cena, y tenía un detector oscuro junto a él en la mesa. Sólo había unos pocos profesores allí ese verano: Filius, Minerva, Albus, Pomona y la Bibliotecaria Irma Pince. También estaba, por supuesto, Cuthbert Binns, el profesor fantasma, que no asistía a las comidas por razones obvias: no podía comer. Argus Filch era otro residente en la escuela. Prefería comer en su oficina, fuera de la vista de todos. Nadie podría reprochárselo, era un squib en una escuela mágica llena de magos y brujas primerizos, y por supuesto también experimentados.  
Hagrid normalmente permanecía allí durante todo el año, pero estaba curiosamente ausente aquel verano.

—Estoy bien, Minerva —, respondió Dumbledore. Había estado esperando impaciente durante todo el día a que el detector se encendiese, pero no había pasado nada hasta el momento. Ni siquiera un pequeño destello, y estaba empezando a perder la calma rápidamente. Muchos podrían pensar que Albus sería paciente, teniendo en cuenta su edad. En este tema, sin embargo, no tenía paciencia, quería a Harry a salvo dentro de Hogwarts. Le encontraría y recibiría las felicitaciones por haber traído a su héroe perdido de vuelta a casa.

—Si insistes —, dijo Minerva a regañadientes, todavía observándole con curiosidad; no había visto a Albus tan activo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se había visto tan abrumado por la culpa con la que cargaba; sus primeras palabras cuando ella había descubierto lo ocurrido probablemente no habían ayudado mucho. Le había echado en cara lo que le había dicho la noche que Harry Potter había sido llevado a Privet Drive, que le había advertido de que aquellos eran la peor clase de muggles que existía. Harry había pagado un alto precio por sus acciones; ella no creía que el muchacho estuviese vivo. Ningún niño podría soportar lo peor de aquella clase de abuso y seguir con vida, especialmente sin recibir cuidado alguno, y después escapar y vivir en las calles.

—¿Han sido enviadas todas las cartas sin problemas? —preguntó Albus, cambiando a otro tema.

—Sí —, dijo Minerva—. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy han aceptado sus puestos como Premios Anuales de los estudiantes—. No cabía duda de que cuando descubriesen que compartirían alojamiento durante el año siguiente sería algo explosivo, por no decir otra cosa. Draco Malfoy había acosado a Hermione durante años. Con el tiempo ella había aprendido a defenderse por sí misma; un poco tarde quizá, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Ambos habían competido siempre por los primeros puestos en bastantes clases.

—Bien, bien —, dijo Albus—. Me alegro de oírlo —. No mucha gente declinaba la oportunidad de ser Premio Anual de los chicos o de las chicas, pero en los últimos años, con Voldemort de vuelta, habían recibido cierto número de negativas. De alguna forma se había sabido que él se tomaba un especial interés en ellos. Eso había asustado enormemente a los estudiantes y por tanto algunos rechazaban el honor del título que les otorgaban.

—Todavía pienso que Padma Patil habría sido una elección mucho mejor —, dijo Filius; no había estado contento de que otra Gryffindor hubiese adquirido el estatus de Premio Anual de las estudiantes una vez más. Hacía años desde que Ravenclaw había sido elegida para tal honor. Padma había sido escogida como Prefecto también, por lo que Filius la tenía en muy alta estima.

—Es una estudiante excelente —, coincidió Albus—. Sin embargo, Hermione Granger ha sacado mejores notas que ella regularmente; cuando fue Prefecto sus resultados no se resintieron, cosas que sí que pasó con los de Padma Patil. Sólo estamos pensando en lo mejor para tu estudiante, Filius —. Estaba acostumbrado a las discusiones, y siempre sabía cómo calmar a sus subordinados.

—Bueno, se resintieron ligeramente —, refunfuñó el profesor de Encantamientos, de acuerdo con las palabras del Director.

—Bien, creo que tengo una bandeja con mi nombre llena de correspondencia —, dijo Albus, poniéndose en pie—. Os deseo que paséis una buena noche, nos veremos mañana.

Todo el mundo le deseó buenas noches; Minerva, sin embargo, le observó mientras se marchaba. Caminaba apresuradamente; definitivamente tendría que hablar con él pronto. Algo ocurría, conocía a Albus suficientemente bien como para saberlo.

Albus se había llevado su detector oscuro a la cama esa noche, encantándolo para que hiciese ruido en vez de iluminarse. No vería el conjuro activarse mientras dormía, ¿verdad? Así que el sonido era la mejor elección. No es que él durmiese demasiado; se movió y dio vueltas sobre sí mismo durante toda la noche, esperando a que el chico usase magia, pero con cada hora que pasaba su esperanza se desvanecía rápidamente. Sólo porque el conjuro hubiese funcionado, no significaba que Harry estuviese vivo. Se llevó el detector consigo a todas partes, incluso al baño, no queriendo arriesgarse a perderse su llamada.

—Albus, ¿qué estás planeando? —preguntó Minerva, entrando en el despacho del Director. El mago estaba en esos momentos escribiendo con una de las plumas de Fawkes. Era dorada y roja; encajaba con el esquema de color de la habitación perfectamente.

Albus miró a su Subdirectora con curiosidad, sin comprender qué estaba sugiriendo.

—Has estado muy… hiperactivo estos días, ¿has estado comiendo demasiados caramelos de limón otra vez? —preguntó Minerva. Sabía que él les añadía calmantes; era adicto a ellos. Durante la guerra todos habían necesitado algo, y ese era el vicio de Albus.

Albus puso gesto compungido; no podía decirle a ella lo que había hecho. No se lo podía decir a nadie; no lo entenderían. Lo verían como una traición. Lo había hecho, y ya estaba; el mundo mágico era demasiado importante para él como para jugar según sus reglas. Harry tenía una tarea que cumplir, y para hacerlo tenía que ser localizado y entrenado. Sería fácil; sin duda estaría sorprendido y sobrecogido por su despliegue de magia y querría aprenderla él mismo… exactamente como todos los niños nacidos de muggles eran introducidos en el mundo mágico. Harry podía no ser hijo de muggles, pero de hecho había sido criado por ellos.

—Albus, sabes que esto no es bueno para ti —, le regañó Minerva, meneando su cabeza con desánimo, tragándose totalmente la mirada de culpabilidad de Dumbledore. Evidentemente no le conocía tan bien como pensaba—. Ya oíste a Poppy "el efecto que tendrá en ti a largo plazo no es bueno".

—Lo entiendo, Minerva —, Albus suspiró en fingido arrepentimiento, garabateando su nombre al pie del papeleo antes de dedicarle toda su atención.

—Estás preocupado por Harry de nuevo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Minerva, tomando asiento, obviamente para quedarse, para la exasperación interior de Dumbledore.

—Sólo pensaba que me gustaría saber dónde está el chico, si está bien —, dijo Albus con aire cansado. La falta de sueño estaba pasándole factura ahora.

—Albus… ¿realmente crees que podría haber sobrevivido todos estos años en las calles? —preguntó Minerva; allí era donde siempre estaban en desacuerdo.

—Rezo para que lo hiciese, sabes lo importante que él es para nuestro mundo —, dijo Albus. Si había sobrevivido a Voldemort, tenía que haber sobrevivido a su tío, pensó el viejo mago; tenía una profecía que cumplir. Él creía que el chico estaba vivo, y nunca perdería la esperanza. Probablemente no lo creería incluso aunque hubiese visto la prueba del cuerpo muerto de Harry, así de fuerte era su fe en la adivinación. Aunque resultase irónico, Voldemort también creía en ella.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Él era sólo un niño, Albus, no algo para ser exhibido ante las masas! —, exclamó Minerva. Sabía que no podía quedarse allí; cuando Albus empezaba con esa línea de pensamiento, no podía mantener la boca cerrada—. Discúlpame, Albus, tengo clases para las que prepararme.

Albus suspiró, odiaba tener aquellas discusiones con Minerva, y desafortunadamente nunca habían estado de acuerdo en aquello. Ella pronto vería que Harry estaba sano y salvo; sólo tenía que ser paciente, antes o después su magia reaccionaría. Entonces el mundo vería, y pronto Voldemort sería destruido para siempre. Él había eliminado todos los Horrocruxes, sin que el mago loco detectase sus acciones; había puesto defensas alrededor después de hacerse con ellos, así que Voldemort sólo lo descubriría cuando fuese en su busca.

Albus se concentró en su correspondencia, respondiendo cuando debía, o rellenando aún más formularios. La mayoría eran importantes, como formularios de becas para estudiantes que querían asistir a las clases pero no podían permitírselo. De ellos la mayoría eran nacidos de muggles; los sangres limpias y los mestizos comenzaban a ahorrar desde el momento en el que su hijo venía al mundo o demostraba habilidades mágicas… con la notable excepción de los Weasleys, quienes no habían sido capaces de permitirse enviar a sus hijos sin becas.

Albus suspiró exasperado mientras aún más lechuzas comenzaron a molestarle; nunca tenía un segundo de paz. Cogiendo las cartas, dejó que las lechuzas se marchasen y se ocupó de ellas; más le valía hacerlo, en vez de permitir que se acumulasen como ocurría durante el año escolar. Entonces, como cosas de la divina providencia, el detector oscuro se iluminó, y la expresión de Dumbledore cambió a una de suprema satisfacción.

Rápidamente cogió sus polvos Flu y gritó a las llamas: Guarida de los Merodeadores. Salió en Grimmauld Place, con la brillante y alegre cocina dándole la bienvenida. Los dos magos allí sentados le miraron con curiosidad, preguntándose a qué habría ido.

—He encontrado a Harry, ¿os gustaría acompañarme? —preguntó Albus con calma, como si no estuviese excitado.

Remus y Sirius se pusieron en pie, asintiendo ansiosamente—. ¿Cómo le has encontrado? —, preguntó Sirius, sus ojos azules brillando de excitación.

—Alguien cree que le ha localizado. Ahora debemos irnos rápido; agarraos —, ordenó Albus.

Ambos magos obedecieron y en unos instantes se encontraron en una calle muggle. Afortunadamente no había mucha gente en los alrededores; cuando los curiosos descubrían a los magos llegando, tendían a ignorarlos como algo escasamente digno de mención. Podías hacer magia frente a muggles y no lo creerían; simplemente asumirían que se trataba de un truco. No había muchos muggles que creyesen en la magia ya, y así era como el Ministerio de Magia deseaba que fuese.

—No puedo verle —, dijo Sirius, mirando alrededor. Su entusiasmo estaba desvaneciéndose con rapidez para convertirse en temor; no podía ver a nadie que se pareciese a James en lo más mínimo.

—Él está aquí —, insistió Albus; había sido guiado por la propia magia del chico en una especie de Aparición forzada a su lado. Estaba en algún lugar de los alrededores, y rápidamente usó magia en aquellos que sintió que no tenían ninguna para hacer que deseasen abandonar el área. No quería tener a nadie cerca cuando comenzasen a convencer a Harry acerca de su magia, pero, ¿podrían hacerlo? El chico probablemente estaría confuso, con todas aquellas cosas extrañas ocurriendo a su alrededor.

—Desearía que fuese más cerca de la luna llena —, dijo Remus impaciente. Había una primera vez para todo, y él diciendo aquello ahora lo era sin duda. Remus odiaba la luna llena, y deseaba no verse convertido en un lobo. Remus inhaló de todas formas, intentando captar una bocanada de la esencia de Harry. No le había olido en años, pero nunca había olvidado cómo olía el chico al que amaba.

—¿Estás seguro de que tu contacto no se equivocaba? —, preguntó Sirius, todavía mirando alrededor en la calle.

—Sí, fue tajante sobre ello, de hecho —, dijo Dumbledore, dejándoles que creyesen lo que quisiesen.

—Es él —, anunció Remus, sus ojos clavándose en la figura que salía caminando de una tienda.

Sirius siguió la mirada de Remus y sus ojos azules se iluminaron; el chico se parecía a James… aunque no tanto como él había imaginado a lo largo de los años. Se preguntó si Harry sería bueno al Quidditch, al igual que su padre… o en transformaciones… o qué animago tendría, y qué Patronus. Iba a divertirse tanto con Harry, contándole historias acerca de su padre; por fin tenía a su ahijado al alcance de la mano.

—Lo es —, estuvo de acuerdo Dumbledore. La firma mágica era la misma; cuanto más se acercaban a Harry, más zumbaba el detector oscuro en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—¡Harry! —, le llamó Sirius, con una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro; estaba sano y salvo. No podía creer en su buena suerte; la vida por fin mejoraba para el animago.

Harry miró atrás, al escuchar que le llamaban por su nombre; no muchos le conocían por él. Echó un vistazo a sus ropas, y al anciano en medio de ellos, antes de echar a correr. Sabía quién era, y maldita sea si iba con él. No se atrevió a mirar atrás, pero podía escucharles corriendo tras él. Viviendo en las calles, Harry había aprendido a correr bastante rápido, y conocía las entradas y salidas de la zona como la palma de su mano. Desafortunadamente aquello no era rival para tres magos adultos que podían Aparecerse.

—¡AYUDA! ¡ESTOS PERVERTIDOS ESTÁN INTENTANDO SECUESTRARME! —gritó Harry cuando varias manos rodearon su torso. Le habría divertido lo rápido que le soltó el tipo del pelo negro si no hubiese estado tan preocupado.

Sirius sintió repugnancia por las acusaciones que salían de la boca de su ahijado—. Harry, cálmate; soy tu padrino, estamos aquí para llevarte a casa —, dijo, mientras los tres magos rodeaban a Harry, dejándole sin vía de escape.

—¡Vete a la mierda, asqueroso hijo de puta! —le insultó el chico mientras le pegaba una patada en la entrepierna, usando aquello para intentar huir. Dio unos pocos pasos y entonces su mundo se volvió negro, mientras sentía la magia golpeando su espalda.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! —, se quejó Sirius, corriendo junto a Harry.

—No podemos seguir aquí, debemos llevarle a Hogwarts —, dijo Dumbledore.

—Venga, vámonos; esto se está abarrotando de nuevo —, dijo Remus con preocupación; podía sentir a la gente doblando la esquina.

Albus no perdió el tiempo; se agarró a Harry y les Apareció a ambos en las puertas de Hogwarts, para después proceder a llevar flotando al aturdido chico de diecisiete años a través de las estancias hasta la habitación que había preparado para él previamente. Sirius y Remus le siguieron como cachorritos.

—Entrad y cerrad la puerta; no podemos dejar que huya de nuevo —, les dijo Albus.

Remus cerró la puerta en cuanto él y Sirius entraron. Sirius parecía bastante desconcertado por los sucesos que acababan de tener lugar. Había esperado abrazos, lloros y largas conversaciones. ¡En ningún caso había pensado que sería llamado pervertido por su propio ahijado! Hacía que se le revolviesen las tripas, y a decir verdad, no quería que Harry despertase… no podría soportar más crueles insultos de su parte.

— _Enervate_ —, dijo Albus en cuanto Harry estuvo en la cama.

—¿Dónde demonios me habéis traído, cabrones? —, gritó Harry mientras miraba con cautela por la habitación. Su corazón latía erráticamente en su pecho como un tambor desafinado.

—Cálmate, Harry, estás a salvo aquí; ésta es una escuela para gente especial como tú —, dijo Remus con tranquilidad—, posees magia, magia que pude hacer cosas maravillosas y si nos dejas ayudarte… puedes dominar ese poder.

—No quiero vuestra jodida ayuda, viejo, ahora deja que me vaya —, le espetó Harry, sus ojos verdes relampagueando con furia.

—Tenemos que deshacernos de ese lenguaje también, no es correcto para un joven maldecir de esa manera —, dijo Dumbledore, observando a Harry con ojo crítico.

—Que te jodan —, se burló Harry, su labio curvado de una forma que les recordó a los tres a cierto Profesor de Pociones—. ¿Así que, qué vais a hacer? ¿Mantenerme prisionero? No podéis obligarme a hacer una mierda.

—¿No es mejor estar aquí? ¿Un lugar cálido, con una cama en la que dormir y toda la comida que puedas comer? —, le interrogó amablemente Albus, añadiendo—, con magia podrías llegar a hacer grandes cosas.

La mirada de Harry se suavizó, mirando alrededor con un gesto pensativo en su rostro—, bueno… eso estaría bien —, dijo con un atisbo de vulnerabilidad en su cara.

—¡Esto es un castillo, es hermoso! ¡Te encantará estar aquí, Harry; tu madre y tu padre fueron alumnos! —dijo Sirius, uniéndose con entusiasmo ahora que el chico parecía que había dejado de maldecir.

—¿Un castillo? —preguntó Harry, abriendo los ojos de par en par—, ¿en serio?

—¡Sí! —gritó Sirius con energía—, ¡Vamos, te lo enseñaré!

Harry se mordió el labio, mirándoles pensativo—. Bien —, dijo finalmente a regañadientes, caminando hacia la puerta con Sirius. Tan pronto como ésta se abrió, Harry se precipitó por ella, cerrándola de un portazo en su cara mientras salía disparado. Corrió más rápido de lo que jamás había corrido en su vida, maldiciendo cada pocos minutos cuando parecía que había más de un maldito pasillo.

—¡HARRY, DETENTE! —, gritó Sirius, su voz resonando por todas partes.

—Mierda —, jadeó Harry mientras su pecho palpitaba por el esfuerzo; había estado corriendo sin parar durante diez minutos intentando encontrar una salida. Así que realmente era un castillo, lo cual era una gran putada; significaba que escapar sería más difícil.

—¡HARRY! —, gritó Remus.

Harry dobló otra esquina, y se encontró cara a cara con dos enormes puertas dobles. Puertas que conducían al exterior… Tomando aire profundamente corrió como una flecha hacia ellas. Si le veían le golpearían de nuevo con aquel conjuro, algo de lo que no tenía ninguna gana. No había nadie cerca, sin embargo, y eso era bueno. Logró llegar a unos metros de las puertas antes de que se cerrasen frente a él, con los cerrojos deslizándose en su lugar, haciéndole imposible la huida.

—Parece que no se puede confiar en ti —, dijo Albus avanzando hacia él, con la tristeza reflejada en su anciano rostro—. Esto es por tu propio bien, mi niño —. Otro conjuro le golpeó y quedó fuera de combate.

* * *

Harry gimió agónicamente, sujetándose la cabeza, pensando, "dios mío, eso dolió horrores". Había aprendido pronto que dejar el conjuro de aturdimiento activado y permitir que se desvaneciese por sí solo era lo que provocaba el dolor. Estaba de vuelta en aquella maldita habitación de nuevo; se puso en pie de un salto e intentó abrir la puerta. Gruñó pero no se sorprendió cuando no lo logró. Entonces descubrió el brazalete en su muñeca; ¡aquello no era suyo! Descubrió para su desconcierto que no podía quitárselo.

—Buenos días, Harry —, dijo Sirius, entrando con una bandeja de comida—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —Evitó tocar a Harry, no queriendo que ninguna acusación se alzase en su contra.

—¿Hay un cuchillo en esa bandeja? —, preguntó Harry, mirando con furia a Sirius sin que el otro lo advirtiese, ya que el hombre del pelo negro evitaba mirarle a la cara.

—Erm… sí, ¿por qué? —, preguntó Sirius, alzando finalmente la vista mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesa.

—Porque voy a destriparte con él, asqueroso cabrón —, gruñó Harry, cogiéndolo y avanzando hacia el sorprendido mago, que tragó saliva con miedo, retrocediendo mientras daba un traspiés—. Créeme, nada me gustaría más que mataros a todos, enclenques, inútiles, jodidos gilipollas… y tendría derecho a hacerlo, ya que me habéis secuestrado.

Sirius chilló antes de salir trastabillando a través del retrato y encerrar de nuevo a Harry. Se desplomó contra la puerta, con lágrimas de frustración asomando a sus ojos. No era así como había imaginado encontrar a su ahijado después de todos aquellos años. No podía soportarlo, verle así; no volvería allí dentro, se negaba en redondo.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 ** _¿Qué tal? ¿Nos echabais de menos?^^_**

 ** _Pues ya estamos aquí con un nuevo fic. Esperamos que os guste y os animéis a acompañarnos en esta nueva aventura._**

 ** _Con esta historia no tendremos fecha fija de publicación. Sé que es una faena, pero desgraciadamente tanto el traductor como yo misma estamos a la vez con otros proyectos y no tenemos tanto tiempo como antes._**

 ** _Así que si estás leyendo esto desde nuestro perfil de fanfiction y tienes cuenta, simplemente tienes que darnos un Follow a la historia (o como Writer, si queréis estar atentos a otros trabajos), la web os mandará un correo cada vez que actualicemos._**

 ** _Si sois de SH desgraciadamente creo que los avisos ya no llegan, así que os recomendamos que os apuntéis a nuestro grupo en facebook (la dirección está en nuestro perfil), desde ahí estamos gestionando los avisos._**

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias por leernos!_**

 ** _¡Un saludo!_** **:D**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título:** _ **Willing**_

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** _ **  
**_ **Traducción:** _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_  
 _ **  
**_ **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 _¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**  
 **  
No va bien**

* * *

—Hola Harry —, dijo Albus entrando en la habitación, sus ropajes multicolores revoloteando alrededor mientras cerraba la puerta firmemente tras él.

Harry ignoró al anciano resueltamente; sabía que el viejo tonto había sido el que le había dejado en casa de los Dursley. Odiaba a Dumbledore más de lo que odiaba a los otros dos, y eso no iba a cambiar.

—¿Tienes algún objeto personal que quieras que te traigamos aquí? —, preguntó Dumbledore, aparentemente indiferente ante el opresivo silencio.

A pesar de todo Harry continuó mirando el techo como si fuese la cosa más fascinante que hubiese visto jamás.

—¿Dónde dormías? ¿Te acogió alguien? —Dumbledore siguió con sus preguntas.

—Que te jodan, viejo loco bastardo —, maldijo Harry violentamente—. Te reto a que me muestres tu magia, y te mataré.

—No hace falta usar ese lenguaje en mi escuela, señor Potter —, le regañó Dumbledore, su magia destellando a su alrededor. Se suponía que era una advertencia para Harry, para intimidarle, pero Harry estaba lejos de preocuparse.

—Pues échame de una patada; verás lo que me importa —, le escupió Harry, mirándole con odio antes de volver la vista al techo. No tenía miedo del viejo estúpido, había conocido a un mago mucho más poderoso que él… uno que echaba de menos y al que había tenido que renunciar por ese tonto anciano frente a él. Dios, le echaba de menos, más de lo que jamás había echado de menos a nadie.

—Cambiarás tu forma de hablar, mi niño —, dijo Albus—. Quizá deba dejarte para que lo asumas. Vas a quedarte aquí y vas a aprender magia —. Su voz era autoritaria, pero Harry no se inmutó.

El chico simplemente se burló; el viejo tonto estaba obviamente equivocado. Él les sobreviviría a todos; era bueno en eso. Más pronto o más tarde les entraría en sus duros cráneos.

—Hay un mago malvado llamado Voldemort detrás de ti, mató a tus padres e intentó asesinarte. Falló por el amor de tu madre, un amor tan fuerte que se creó un escudo gracias a él. Si no aprendes lo que necesitas saber, él finalmente te encontrará y te matará. Piensa en eso, hijo mío —, dijo Dumbledore antes de abandonar la habitación.

Harry gruñó con fuerza; le ponía la carne de gallina la manera en la que Dumbledore le llamaba su hijo. Él no era de nadie, al menos sin su consentimiento, y Dumbledore tan seguro como el infierno que no lo tenía. Hizo una mueca, contemplando la comida; deseaba desesperadamente comer algo. Desafortunadamente no confiaba en que no hubiesen puesto algo en ella. En vez de ello la tiró a la basura, para que no le tentase más tarde. Estaba acostumbrado estar hambriento; por desgracia no pudo forzarse a sí mismo a tirar la manzana también. Poniendo los ojos en blanco la escondió bajo la cama, fuera de la vista. Si estaba lo bastante desesperado al menos probaría la manzana. Más tarde, sin embargo, mucho más tarde.

* * *

Casi todos los miembros de la Orden se apretujaron en el despacho del Director. Aquello era bastante inusual, ya que normalmente se reunían en la cocina de Sirius en Grimmauld Place. La cocina era lo bastante espaciosa como para permitirles sentarse de manera confortable, así que tenían bastante curiosidad acerca de qué les había traído a Hogwarts aquel día. Sin embargo, el despacho del Director pareció expandirse por la repentina afluencia de personas, abarrotándolo. Estaban rodilla contra rodilla sentados en sillas, en una especie de extraño círculo, para que pudiesen verse unos a otros. Había una mesa redonda en el centro del círculo, llena de café, té, zumo de calabaza y una variedad de galletas, dulces y pasteles. Sin embargo, nadie tocaba nada de eso; estaban allí sentados con aire pensativo. A juzgar por el gesto de Albus, Remus y Sirius, no eran buenas noticias.

—Albus, ¿qué ocurre? —, preguntó Molly mientras tomaba asiento.

—Hemos encontrado a Harry Potter —, dijo Albus con tranquilidad, su voz teñida de cansancio. Tenía pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos; parecía como si no hubiese dormido nada la noche anterior. Lo cual, por supuesto, era cierto; no podía creer cómo estaban yendo las cosas. Se había asegurado de que Minerva no asistía a aquella reunión, era demasiado honesta para comprender cómo de importante era su plan –ella querría que le dejasen marchar y él no podía permitirlo–.

—¡Oh, pobre querido mío! —, dijo Molly, con aspecto de estar a punto de echarse a llorar—. Al menos podrá ser enterrado con sus padres en Godric's Hollow. Es lo menos que podemos hacer; ¿cómo ocurrió? —Era una suposición lógica basándose en las caras de Black, Lupin y por supuesto Dumbledore.

—Oh, no, Molly, él no está muerto, está muy vivo —, dijo Albus, desengañándola con presteza de sus ideas preconcebidas. El ruido en la habitación se elevó rápida y dramáticamente cuando los otros se enteraron de que el chico que habían estado buscando había sido al fin hallado. Sus preguntas se solapaban unas con otras, haciendo imposible distinguir ninguna de ellas.

—¡SILENCIO! —, gritó Dumbledore, provocando que el alboroto muriese rápidamente. No se podía negar que todavía sentían una terrible curiosidad acerca de Harry y de cómo había sido localizado finalmente. Sólo había una persona que había permanecido callada desde que la reunión había empezado. Estaba sentado en una esquina, manteniéndose al margen, como siempre hacía. Severus Snape no era un hombre sociable, y no fingía serlo. Sólo hablaba cuando algo despertaba su curiosidad. Todos los demás sabían demasiado como para intentar charlar con él, su simple mirada era suficiente para hacer que se measen de miedo—. Una pregunta cada vez, por favor.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Molly, con los ojos brillantes.

—Físicamente está bien —, dijo Albus, antes de continuar a regañadientes—, aunque no estaba muy ansioso por venir a Hogwarts, pero confío en que cambie de idea pronto. Tenemos tres semanas para entrenarle lo suficiente como para que se una al resto de los de séptimo año.

—¿Es eso siquiera posible? —, preguntó Hermione desde donde estaba sentada con el resto de los Weasleys. Estaba con Ginny cuando la Orden había sido convocada así que le había sido posible asistir a la reunión. Ginny había cambiado drásticamente después de su primer año, cuando por poco había muerto por escribir en un diario. Casi había puesto en evidencia a Hermione, ya que estaba decidida a aprender todo lo posible para no caer víctima de nada ni de nadie nunca más. Había sacado la puntuación más alta en los T.I.M.O.s de entre todos sus hermanos, incluso Percy, para su sorpresa—. ¿Seis años de educación de Hogwarts en tres semanas? —, parecía totalmente atónita por lo que estaban planeando.

—Es sólo una posibilidad por ahora; no estoy seguro de cómo llegar hasta Harry por el momento —admitió de mala gana Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Arthur, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviese intentando adivinar qué se estaban callando.

—Él está extremadamente… enfadado —, Sirius pronunció aquella palabra en un tono más agudo de lo normal—. Amenazó con destriparme por llevarle algo de comida —. No había forma de dejar de notar la indignación y el dolor que se filtraban a través de su voz.

Casi todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil de perpleja estupefacción; mientras tanto una risita surgió del lugar más sorprendente posible. Severus no era de los que soltaban una carcajada o siquiera reían entre dientes durante las reuniones de la Orden. A Severus ciertamente le gustaba como sonaba ese Potter; ¿cuántas veces había querido decirle él eso mismo a Black? Maldición, no le habría importado ver la cara que ponía el hombre.

—Su vocabulario podría hacer sonrojar a un marinero, además —, añadió Remus en voz baja. Sirius se había negado a volver a la habitación en la que estaba Harry.

—Eso es decirlo suavemente; desde luego no es la manera de expresarse adecuada para un héroe —, dijo Albus.

—¿Quizá hablarle acerca de sus padres ayudaría? —sugirió Molly con discreción, preguntando—, ¿Puedo verle? ¿Podría ayudar tener una figura maternal ahí para facilitar la transición?

—¿Qué tal si la Profesora Burbage habla con él? Ella podría ser capaz de hablar con él también, debe ser duro, ya que sólo conoce el mundo muggle —sugirió Hermione—, o incluso yo.

—Por supuesto, Molly, ¿quizá querrías llevarle el almuerzo? —, convino Albus. Nadie podría resistir el aire maternal de Molly, y quizá Harry necesitaba saber que ya no tenía que valerse más por sí mismo. Sí, sonaba como una muy buena idea, estaba muy contento de que ella la hubiese sugerido. El chico necesitaba a una madre en su vida, ya que no podía recordar la suya.

—¡Me encantaría! —dijo Molly, poniéndose en pie ufana; no podía esperar para ver a Harry. El pobre sólo necesitaba a alguien que le dijese lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Que le alimentase y le diese algo de ternura, amor y cariño. Todos sus hijos habían salido bien; seguro que esto tenía que contar de alguna forma.

—¿Dónde está él, de todas formas? —preguntó Ron, metiéndose una empanada de calabaza en la boca y provocando que su madre le golpease en el cogote por su falta de modales. No le habían visto mientras subían, de hecho el sitio estaba desierto, siempre lo estaba en esa época del año.

—Está en una de las habitaciones que preparé para él en el pasillo junto al Aula de Pociones —, dijo Albus, advirtiéndoles—, no le dejéis salir; tengo miedo de que siga intentando escapar.

—¿Quieres decir que le retienes allí en contra de su voluntad? —, preguntó Severus, su voz volviéndose grave y peligrosa.

—Sólo por su propia seguridad —, dijo Albus contrarrestando la tácita acusación—. Llegará a darse cuenta de que aquí está a salvo; no podemos arriesgarnos a que los Mortífagos le encuentren.

Severus observó como los demás asentían ante las palabras de Dumbledore; el Profesor de Pociones meneó su cabeza y permaneció en silencio. Se frotó las sienes, con un dolor de cabeza ya formándose. Retener a alguien contra su voluntad era una maniobra muy, muy estúpida. Por lo que estaba oyendo, el chico estaría más dispuesto a rebelarse contra ellos, que a ayudarles por voluntad propia. Su opinión evidentemente no importaba, así que no se molestó en decirla en voz alta.

—Remus, ¿por qué no coges algunos libros de la biblioteca? Los de primer año, supongo, ¿quizá sólo las clases principales? En cuanto Harry los haya leído, dile que iremos a Ollivander a conseguir una varita. Llévaselos con la cena de esta noche; con suerte con la ayuda de Molly estará en de mejor humor —, sugirió Albus.

—Supongo que ya no tenemos que seguir buscándole entonces —, dijo Tonks. Era tan extraño, había estado intentando encontrarle durante años cada noche. Dejar de hacerlo tan bruscamente era raro; se había convertido en una rutina. No obstante, debería alegrarse, significaba que podría disponer de cinco horas más de sueño cada noche—. ¿Cómo disteis con él?

—Tenía a mis contactos buscándole. Uno de ellos es un squib; él me avisó de que había visto a alguien muy parecido a James, y finalmente supe que habíamos dado con él —, mintió Albus con descaro.

—¿Figg? —, preguntó Sirius, ignorando totalmente el "él" de la frase.

—No, otra persona —, dijo Albus. Su secretismo no era extraño, especialmente cuando se refería a los contactos externos que empleaba. El único al que habían llegado a conocer era Mundungus Fletcher, pero de hecho él se había unido a la Orden. Los otros no debían haber querido hacerlo, o al menos deseaban permanecer en el anonimato.

—Se está haciendo tarde; creo que le llevaré el almuerzo a Harry ahora —, dijo Molly incorporándose, muriéndose por hacer de madre de alguien. Todos sus hijos habían crecido; estaba esperando por un nieto, y quizá Harry podría hacer de sustituto hasta entonces.

—Por supuesto; Taffy —, llamó Albus, invocando a uno de los elfos de las cocinas de Hogwarts—. Me gustaría que preparases un almuerzo para uno; ¿y por qué no añadirle una segunda ración de pudding? —le dijo a la elfa cuando apareció. Estaba seguro de que Harry no había probado nada como aquello antes.

—Sí, señor —, dijo Taffy, desapareciendo inmediatamente.

—La contraseña es Semper Fi, Molly —dijo Albus, al que Ginny distrajo entonces hablando.

—¿Y si no es lo suficientemente bueno para los de séptimo? ¿Recibirá clase con nosotros entonces? —preguntó la chica. No era oficialmente miembro de la orden, sólo estaba allí porque, con la guerra que estaba teniendo lugar fuera, su madre se negaba a dejar que fuese a ninguna parte. Había jurado no revelar nada, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

—Quizá, deberíamos ver qué pasa en las próximas semanas. Considerando su edad, no veo motivo por el que no pueda asimilar todo lo bastante rápido como para alcanzar a los de séptimo año… especialmente en las clases principales —, dijo Albus.

—Aquí lo tiene, señor —, dijo Taffy, apareciendo. Molly tomó inmediatamente la bandeja de la elfa, dándole las gracias. La criatura desapareció y Molly se irguió y dejó la habitación al momento.

—¿Las clases principales? ¿Así que sólo asistirá a Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa, Herbología y Pociones? —, preguntó Hermione.

—Exactamente —, dijo Albus.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando quiera empezar una carrera? Esas clases principales no le permitirán hacer nada de provecho —, objetó Arthur con incredulidad.

—Es suficiente para ser un Auror —, replicó Albus.

Las cejas de Severus seguían alzándose más y más arriba cada vez que uno de ellos abría su boca. ¿El chico llevaba dos minutos en el mundo mágico y ya estaban decidiendo la carrera que estudiaría? No había imaginado el día en el que sentiría lástima por un Potter, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo. Lástima y respeto por el hecho de que no estuviese haciendo lo que ellos le pedían. Incluso sus sumisos no habían sido así, de hecho se habría sentido avergonzado de tener uno tal y como ellos deseaban que fuese Potter. Le gustaban los sumisos fuertes, pero deseosos de entregarse a él y sólo a él. No había hallado ninguno desde que él… desechó sus pensamientos, no queriendo pensar en él allí… ni de ninguna manera, realmente.

—No puedes decidir eso por el chaval —, ladró Moody, y muchos de la Orden estuvieron de acuerdo de hecho con el viejo auror.

En realidad se estaban poniendo en contra de Dumbledore; Severus no olvidaría aquella reunión en toda su vida. La cual sería bastante más larga que si hubiese tenido que volver a espiar. No, Dumbledore le había considerado demasiado importante en su papel de buscar a Harry Potter como para volver al espionaje. No habría durado mucho de todas formas; el Señor Oscuro habría querido saber cómo había eludido Azkaban. Habría hecho que Macnair consiguiese sus archivos, los cuales habrían demostrado a quién era fiel realmente, ya que había sido interrogado bajo Veritaserum, la poción que ningún mago podía resistir, ni siquiera un Profesor de Pociones. Así que suponía que tenía que dar las gracias a Potter por el hecho de no tener que soportar que le lanzasen la maldición Cruciatus en cada reunión de los Mortífagos.

—No era eso lo que quería decir —, dijo Albus a la defensiva—. Debe estar preparado para el mundo exterior, y no podremos lograrlo si tiene que asistir a todas y cada una de las clases.

—Debería permitírsele elegir —, insistió Arthur. Él nunca había obligado a sus hijos a seguir una carrera y la idea de que Dumbledore lo hiciese con Harry le enfurecía.

—Y lo hará; me aseguraré de que hace lo que sea que le guste, incluso si tengo que saltarme algunas normas para que pueda dar clases para pasar los cursos necesarios—, dijo Albus en tono conciliador; desde luego, él esperaba que Harry siguiese los pasos de su padre y fuese un Auror. Aquella era una profesión digna de un héroe, de hecho era la única que él debería siquiera considerar. No tenía duda de que podría convencer a Harry de que aquello era lo que tenía que hacer. Antes o después el chico cedería, era sólo cuestión de encontrar aquello que le importaba. Todo el mundo tenía una debilidad, él daría con la suya aunque le fuese la vida en ello.

* * *

—Semper Fi —, dijo Molly. Mientras el retrato se abría, se preparó para cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar. Entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Echando su primer vistazo a Harry Potter, encontró que no era para nada como esperaba; a su pelo le vendría bien un buen corte. Ella no aprobaba el pelo largo en los hombres, y no ayudaba que uno de sus propios hijos se negase a cortarse el suyo. Harry era más pequeño que su hijo más bajo, al menos por toda una cabeza; estaba demasiado delgado, más delgado que su hija. Su ropa era realmente horrorosa: vaqueros con enormes agujeros, un par de zapatillas Converse descoloridas, una camiseta negra y guantes sin dedos.  
—¡Oh, Harry!— exclamó Molly, dejando la bandeja y yendo a abrazarle. Mientras ponía sus manos en torno a él gritó de sorpresa. Su cuerpo se estremeció con el shock; dio tres pasos atrás. Harry acababa de usar un conjuro defensivo con ella; provocó que una descarga eléctrica surgiese de él y saltase hacia la mujer—. No iba a hacerte daño, cariño, sólo te iba a dar un abrazo —, dijo ella, como si hablase a un niño de cinco años.

—Guárdate tus jodidas manos para ti, mujer —, le espetó Harry, mirándola con furia. Se había quedado demasiado sorprendido como para hacer nada cuando ella le asaltó por primera vez. Ahora la miraba como si fuese contagiosa, como si le rogase que lo intentase de nuevo.

—Esa lengua, Harry; ¡esa no es forma de hablar para un muchacho! —dijo Molly a modo de aviso.

—Que te jodan —, se burló Harry, con sus ojos verdes brillando, prometiéndole dolor si daba otro paso adelante. No le gustaba que la gente le tocase, y conseguiría que les entrase en sus duros cráneos más pronto o más tarde.

Molly resopló, contemplando al chico; sólo necesitaba una mano firme hasta que se diese cuenta de que no iban a darse por vencidos con él. Sacando una pequeña bolsa de su túnica, la devolvió a su tamaño normal. Buscando en ella, finalmente encontró algunas de las prendas de Ron; siempre llevaba una muda completa para todo el mundo por si acaso. Había resultado útil unas cuantas veces ya—. Esto es algo de ropa de mi Ronnie, es mucho más adecuada que esas… prendas que llevas ahora.

—¡Eres una bruja loca si piensas que voy a hacer nada que vosotros me digáis! —, le soltó Harry. Quería estar fuera de aquella maldita habitación. Quería marcharse; no tenía ningún deseo de estar allí. No le gustaba sentir todas aquellas emociones; el miedo, el dolor, la ira y la pérdida de control, al menos cuando no había renunciado a él voluntariamente. Su vida se estaba descontrolando, y con ella su magia.

Molly se puso rígida, avanzando con toda la intención de darle unos azotes. Ninguno de sus hijos le hablaba de esa manera; si lo hubiesen hecho habrían recibido el mismo tratamiento. Aparentemente había olvidado lo que Harry acababa de hacer, descartándolo como un suceso esporádico, tal y como aquellas descargas solían ser. Le agarró con la intención de ponerle sobre sus rodillas. Antes siquiera de que pudiese pensar en darle un golpe, fue mágicamente arrojada a través de la habitación. Molly gritó mientras chocaba contra el muro, y una vez más la electricidad la recorrió, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciese violentamente. Esta vez la sacudida fue más fuerte que cuando había intentado abrazarle unos minutos antes.

—¿Cómo te gustaría que te sacase las jodidas entrañas? Me encantaría verlas —, gruñó Harry mientras avanzaba, a paso más lento del habitual—. Si no te vas, eso es exactamente lo que te voy a hacer. Y me importa una mierda lo que me pase después.

Molly Weasley se encontró repentinamente corriendo hacia la puerta, corriendo más rápido de lo que jamás había corrido. Cerrándola de un portazo, dejó detrás a un furioso chico de diecisiete años con un lenguaje que se negaba siquiera a repetir. Su cuerpo entero le dolía cuando regresó al despacho de Dumbledore. El chico era una causa perdida; nadie iba a ser capaz de refrenarle. Era demasiado salvaje; si hubiese sido un animal, sin lugar a dudas habría sido sacrificado.

—¡Molly! ¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó Albus, mirándola con curiosidad. Molly era una mamá gallina, nadie podía resistirse a ella por largo tiempo.

Sirius la miró comprendiendo. Él, a diferencia de Dumbledore, no pensaba que Harry fuese a fundirse en su abrazo y mimarla y ser el chico que siempre había imaginado.

—No hay esperanza para ese… ese… ese… _chico_ —.Su voz se quebró cuando dijo chico, ya que claramente no le veía como tal—. No quiero a mi Ginny o a Ron cerca de él.

Albus parpadeó sorprendido, no había esperado aquellas palabras de ella—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho? —Debía haber sido realmente malo para Molly para que estuviese de ese modo con él después de sólo estar juntos durante cinco minutos… si es que había llegado a eso.

Severus miró a la pelirroja inquisitivamente; se moría por descubrirlo simplemente asaltando su mente. Por desgracia ella era una sangre limpia, lo que significaba que se daría cuenta si lo intentaba.

Con la cara roja, en un tono que combinaba de forma horrible con su pelo, Molly trató de responder a través de su furia—. ¡Me amenazó con lanzarme una maldición de Entrañas!

—¿Usó esas palabras? —, preguntó Dumbledore con gesto preocupado. ¿Sabía el chico magia ya? ¿Había sido captado por alguien de una familia Oscura desde el principio? No, no era posible, llevaba puestas ropas muggles… ¿pero entonces cómo podía conocer hechizos?

—¡No! —, cortó Molly, su cara poniéndose más y más roja—. ¡Sólo me amenazó con sacarme las tripas! —Sonaba como una niña de cinco años quejándose de su hermano. Ron se mordía el labio; nunca había visto a su madre tan desquiciada antes. Ni siquiera cuando Fred y George habían cogido el coche encantado para dar una vuelta alrededor de la casa.

El corazón de Remus dio un vuelco… de repente ya no estaba tan ansioso por hacer el siguiente turno. Sirius había sido amenazado con ser destripado con un cuchillo muggle; ahora Molly con aquello. Harry no iba a aplacarse—. Quizá deberíamos dejarle marchar —. Dijo Remus en voz baja, pero se le escuchó perfectamente.

—¿Y perder la guerra? —, preguntó Dumbledore—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Harry no va a escucharnos —, dijo Remus, agotado—. Él sólo desea regresar al único mundo que conoce. Quizá un día puede que vuelva, pero ahora… básicamente le hemos secuestrado y no puedo culparle por estar furioso.

—No le hemos secuestrado, sólo le estamos manteniendo a salvo —, argumentó Dumbledore, no le gustaba para nada aquella palabra. Sonaba tan sucio, secuestrar; ellos estaban haciendo todo aquello por el propio bien de Harry—. Los Mortífagos habrían llegado a él antes o después, necesita que se le proteja, incluso si es de sí mismo.

Severus sintió cómo se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios, sintiéndose profundamente divertido por la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar a su alrededor. Honestamente, eran un puñado de atolondrados e idiotas Gryffindor; Potter parecía un Slytherin. Lo estaban haciendo todo mal.

—¿Y si le llevamos a ver la tumba de sus padres? —sugirió Tonks—, quizá logre que se abra un poco.

—Hmm… eso podría funcionar —, murmuró Albus con aire pensativo.

—No lo creo —, dijo Molly, todavía mortificada por ser atemorizada por un chico de diecisiete años.

—¿Qué esperas? El chico ha estado en las calles durante años, tendrá una faceta despiadada por ese motivo. Potter sólo pensará en sí mismo; la primera regla de la calle es siempre cuidar del número uno —, les dijo Severus, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

—¿Qué es lo que sugieres entonces, Severus? —, preguntó Dumbledore, con uno tono de burla en su voz.

—Habladle acerca de su dinero, es la única oportunidad que tenéis de que el chico haga lo que vosotros queráis —, respondió Severus. Su ira bulló ante el tono de mofa de Dumbledore; si había algún estúpido allí, ese era el Director.

—¡Ni hablar! —, objetó Sirius—, lo cogerá y huirá —. No podía evitar protestar violentamente contra aquella sugerencia, probablemente más debido a que había sido Severus quien la había hecho.

—Quizá, pero es la única oportunidad que tenéis —, repitió Severus con una mirada sagaz en sus ojos—. Ser sentimentales no os llevará ninguna parte.

—Es un riesgo que no puedo asumir. Harry tiene que quedarse aquí, tiene un destino que cumplir —, declaró Dumbledore con firmeza.

Severus permaneció en silencio. Tenían pocas luces, la mayoría de ellos; siempre lo había dicho, pero ahora realmente lo creía. El chico no se iba a amoldar a ser su salvador, había pasado demasiado tiempo cuidando del número uno. Apenas les escuchó mientras parloteaban, ideando inútiles planes para hacer que Potter se volviese de su parte. Se marchó tan pronto como pudo, irritado hasta el extremo. ¡Como si llevar a Potter a ver la tumba de sus padres fuese a hacer que conectasen con él! Tan pronto como llegó a sus habitaciones se tomó una cura para el dolor de cabeza. Estaba contento a medias de que empezase el curso Hogwarts, tratar con los tontos estudiantes era mejor que con aquellos obtusos y lerdos miembros de la Orden.

* * *

—Hola, Harry —, dijo Remus entrando en la habitación. El chico había estado durmiendo en el sofá cuando llegó. Parecía inocente en cierto modo; ahora, sin embargo, sólo aparentaba estar cabreado. Los ojos verdes que había heredado de su madre relampaguearon en su dirección con disgusto y una furia que realmente jamás había visto antes en un chico de diecisiete años.

—¿Qué cojones quieres ahora? —le espetó Harry.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte mi nombre; es Remus Lupin por cierto. Era buen amigo de tu padre —, dijo Remus, ignorando la actitud de Harry—. Lee estos libros y te llevaremos a conseguir tu varita, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué tal si te hundo el cráneo con un bate de béisbol? —, sugirió Harry—. Haría que me sintiese mucho mejor que leyendo esos jodidos libros.

Remus tragó saliva, intentando no reaccionar, pero escuchar a Harry hablando de esa manera le hacía estremecerse hasta los huesos—. También tengo algo más que enseñarte —, dijo Remus, sacando un álbum de fotos negro, mientras caminaba hacia el sofá, sentándose junto al chico—. Aquí tienes, estos son tus padres. Lily y James Potter; estaban tan orgullosos de ti, ¿sabías eso? Lo eras todo para ellos.

Harry enarcó una ceja; en serio, ¿estaban cayendo tan bajo como para mencionar a sus padres?—Déjame adivinar, ellos querrían que yo luchase por el bien común y destruyese a Voldemort mientras vosotros os sentáis a tocaros las narices, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry, bufando con sorna.

—Ellos lo hicieron, a tu edad —, dijo Remus, en voz baja—, pero no, eso no es a lo que me refería. Ellos amaban Hogwarts, pagaron tu matrícula también; estarían muy orgullosos si te graduases aquí, sabes.

—Hogwarts no se tiene que preocupar, no voy a pedir que me devuelvan el maldito dinero —, dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ninguna mierda que hagáis o digáis cambiará cómo me siento. Tenedme aquí tanto como queráis, encontraré una jodida salida al final, tan solo esperad… o mataré a uno de vosotros.

—¿Esto no te gusta ni siquiera un poco? —preguntó desesperadamente Remus, exasperado con Harry hasta lo indecible. Sirius estaba destrozado, no podía entender por qué Harry se comportaba de la manera que lo hacía.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Me habéis secuestrado y me retenéis aquí contra mi jodida voluntad! ¿Esperáis que me guste esto? Preferiría que me diesen una descarga en la Sparky… en la silla eléctrica, si eres demasiado estúpido para saber a qué me refiero —, dijo Harry, con sus labios crispados. Estaba hasta las narices de sus estúpidos y patéticos intentos de manipularle. Habían intentado imponerle sus expectativas, sin preocuparse de cómo se sentía realmente. No sólo eso, Harry tampoco se le había pasado por alto que no le habían preguntado ni una sola vez acerca de él mismo. Bueno, salvo dónde había estado, lo cual se había negado a contestar. De hecho se había negado a responder ninguna de sus preguntas.

—Debes entrenar tu magia, Harry, me sorprende de que haya durado tanto como lo ha hecho —, dijo Remus, tremendamente preocupado.

Harry bufó, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo cómo su rabia continuaba acumulándose. El chico se mordió el labio con saña; el dolor le ayudaba a enfocarse, a centrarse y a evitar que su magia reaccionase. No es que le preocupase Lupin; simplemente no quería perder el control. De hecho lo odiaba. Se sentía tan perdido ahora mismo, pero estaría jodido si les permitía ver eso. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a que descubriesen que tenían razón. Inspirando profundamente, se volvió hacia Remus, sus ojos ardiendo de ira, resentimiento y asco—. Vete a la mierda, sal de mi jodida vista, no te soporto.

—Harry —, dijo Remus con tristeza, abriendo su boca y cerrándola, incapaz de articular lo que quería decir.

—Tan solo deja que me vaya, gilipollas. No quiero formar parte de tu estúpido mundo —, le espetó Harry.

—No puedo hacer eso —, dijo Remus. Era obvio que Harry no estaba de humor para hablar… una vez más—. Harry, por favor, inténtalo —, le rogó, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo del chico. Una vez más la corriente eléctrica restalló a través de él, haciendo que Remus saliese disparado del borde del sofá, su pelo de punta por la estática que lo recorría.

Harry cogió las únicas cosas disponibles, los libros, y comenzó a lanzárselos con fuerza y gran precisión. Remus gimió agónicamente cuando uno golpeó su nariz, provocando que se rompiese con un sonoro crack. Otro fue perfectamente dirigido entre sus piernas y uno en el centro de su espalda mientras huía, marcando el camino con un rastro de sangre. Harry gritó, golpeando el sofá con furia con sus puños.

El muchacho finalmente se desplomó derrotado, contemplando el fuego. Odiaba aquel lugar, era como una prisión. Todavía llevaba las ropas con las que le habían atrapado; no podía creer que hubiesen intentado darle aquellas prendas espantosas –habían pertenecido a alguien llamado 'Ronnie' o algo así había dicho la mujer pelirroja–. Harry contuvo una mueca sólo con pensar en ello; ella se había llevado la sorpresa de su vida cuando había ido a abrazarle. No se tomaba muy bien que la gente invadiese su espacio personal, bueno, a menos que él lo desease. Ciertamente no había querido que ella le abrazase como si se conociesen desde hacía años. Personalmente Harry pensaba que aquella ropa había debido pertenecer a quince otras personas antes que a 'Ronnie', de lo raída que estaba. La suya era sin lugar a dudas mucho mejor, sin importar cómo hubiese sido adquirida. Simplemente se había olvidado pagar por ella, un verdadero accidente en realidad, le podría pasar a cualquiera. Sus zapatos… bueno, ambos eran iguales, solo que de diferentes números, uno era un treinta y nueve y el otro un cuarenta. Las zapaterías no exponían fuera ambos zapatos de un par por si alguien se marchaba con ellos. Eso a él no le había detenido, pero hay que sobrevivir en la calle de alguna manera.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 ** _¿A que no esperabais que volviésemos tan pronto? ^^_**

 ** _Esperamos que os gustase el capítulo de hoy, admito que aunque no estoy muy acostumbrada a este tipo de Harry, me encanta los cabreos que tiene (con razón ¡que le han secuestrado!) y esa boquita suya tan original XD._**

 ** _¡Que levanten la mano las que quieren que Harry y Snape no tarden en verse las caras! (¡yo!)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios tanto en SH como en Fanfiction a:_** CristineC, Ygritte, Yuki92Fer, Jen_ciel, laury2389, Circe Drogo, liz. hattu79 **_y_** Ryogana.

 _ **¡Nos habéis animado un montón!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**_

 _ **Un saludo :D**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título:** _ **Willing**_

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** _ **  
**_ **Traducción:** _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_  
 _ **  
**_ **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 _¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**  
 **  
Un intento de fuga además de una sorpresa para Severus**

* * *

Harry se despertó, su cuerpo dando un brinco mientras miraba alrededor con desconfianza. Un bostezo escapó de sus labios; estaba exhausto y hambriento –podría haberse comido un caballo sarnoso–. Todavía no probaba nada de lo que le daban, excepto la fruta, la cual inspeccionaba en busca de cualquier agujero; no confiaba en ellos en la medida de lo posible. Había logrado comer más cuando era un sin techo, y eso era decir mucho. Llevaba en esa habitación más de dos semanas; no le dejaban salir porque seguía intentando escapar. Al menos suponía que eran dos semanas; se había dedicado a marcar el escritorio cada día, para llevar la cuenta. Era terriblemente aburrido, la única diversión que tenía era dar un susto de muerte a los idiotas que le llevaban la comida. Se había dado cuenta de que el hombre que decía ser su padrino no había regresado. Tampoco la mujer pelirroja, pero a Lupin no le entraba en su duro cráneo todavía. Sus palabras, todo lo que le había dicho, sí le preocupaban sin embargo; el hombre se encogía cada vez que él hablaba. Que a todos les aterrorizase entrar allí se había convertido en su misión.

Él no quería estar allí, y ellos le estaban obligando a ello. Los idiotas realmente habían esperado que saltase de alegría por ser llevado a Hogwarts. Le habían dejado cinco libros para que leyese; uno estaba manchado con la sangre de Lupin. Habían intentado usar el incentivo de darle una varita para que leyese aquellos libros de magia. Eran extremadamente cortos de entendederas; no iba a hacer nada de lo que ellos quisiesen, y no le preocupaba Voldemort o que pudiesen asesinarle. De hecho, probablemente le dejaría intentarlo, sólo para cortarse su propia nariz para reírse de su cara. Él sólo quería irse a casa, a su mundo. Preferiría estar en la calle que allí atrapado; demonios, se sentía más seguro ahí fuera que allí.

Maldición, ¡quería salir de allí! No obstante, se estaba acostumbrando a su rutina. Hoy era el día en que la mujer de pelo rosa le llevaba el desayuno. Era arrogante pero extremadamente torpe, siempre estaba tropezando con sus propios pies. Si intentaba algo, probablemente tendría que ser con ella. Rara vez venían a verle, excepto para traerle comida. En ocasiones Dumbledore aparecía, pero siempre repetía las mismas palabras. Parecía que estaba en piloto automático, incapaz de decir nada más. Eran siempre las mismas preguntas absurdas: dónde había estado, había estado con alguien del mundo mágico, sabía algo de magia. Entonces por supuesto continuaba acerca de lo malo que era Voldemort y de cómo debía ser detenido. Cómo él, Harry, tenía que aprender magia para protegerse a sí mismo, y que comportarse de aquella manera no era lo que correspondía a un héroe. Harry se estremeció sólo con recordarlo; él no era ningún héroe.

Mirando la hora, se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que la mujer estaría allí en unos segundos. Saltando de la cama apresuradamente, cogió dos libros y los colocó donde no pudiesen ser empujados por la puerta pero sí pudiesen hacer tropezar a la tonta del pelo rosa. Necesitaría hacer más que tirarla al suelo… ¿cómo era aquel conjuro que Dumbledore había murmurado para dejarle inconsciente…? ¿Desmayi? ¿Desmaiu? ¡Desmaius! Eso era, esa era la palabra que había usado Dumbledore. Nunca había intentado nada como aquello antes. Sabía que poseía magia, ese no era el problema; simplemente nunca había empleado palabras para usarla.

Harry corrió al otro lado de la habitación, tenían que verle antes de entrar más allá. Dumbledore debía haberse asegurado de decirles que no se le permitía salir. Se estaba desesperando; nunca antes había permanecido en el mismo lugar durante tanto tiempo. Sentía como si estuviese volviéndose loco, con todas aquellas emociones luchando en su interior. Por ese motivo le gustaba que alguien cuidase de él, para aliviar la presión, para no tener que preocuparse por nada. A menudo se preguntaba si su Amo anterior se encontraba en algún lugar del castillo, o si estaba ahí fuera en algún lugar del mundo mágico. Había estado pensando mucho sobre él, allí encerrado; no había mucho más que hacer.

—Hey, Harry —, dijo Tonks. Siempre le decían exactamente lo mismo, saludándole como si fuesen sus amigos. Harry contuvo el aliento, esperando ansiosamente mientras Tonks entraba. Ella obviamente no podía ver los libros debido a la bandeja que llevaba en esos momentos. Entonces ocurrió: tropezó con ellos. Harry se abalanzó sobre ella, cogiendo su varita de su funda, gritando la palabra— ¡ _Desmaius_! —y apuntándola a su cabeza… y funcionó. El conjuro golpeó su sorprendido rostro antes de quedar inconsciente.

El alivio fluyó a través de Harry mientras dejaba caer la varita, cerrando de un portazo antes de salir corriendo. Recordaba bastante bien el camino de la última vez, perdiéndose sólo dos veces, en vez de la docena de veces de la anterior ocasión. Con suerte conseguiría huir, ya que nadie le echaría en falta hasta que encontrasen a la chica. Era bueno para él, malo para ellos, y Harry no se iba a quejar. Mientras corría se preguntó si debería haberse quedado esa varita; podría haber resultado útil… por si acaso se encontraba a alguien en su camino. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha, derecha, dejó que la pauta siguiese mientras continuaba su fuga. Estaba muy agradecido de no haberse topado con nadie. Si no hubiese estado en las mazmorras las circunstancias podrían haber sido totalmente diferentes.

Doblando otra esquina, hizo un gesto triunfal; les había dicho que saldría de allí. Sólo era una cuestión de tiempo; no puedes mantener a alguien encerrado para siempre. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro, qué pena que no estaría allí para ver la expresión de sus rostros. Él no era el héroe de nadie, y que le colgasen si iba a dejar a cualquiera que le dijese o le usase de otra forma. Harry echó a correr, cruzando como una flecha junto a dos enormes puertas doradas abiertas. Su cabeza se giró automáticamente, mirando hacia dentro, divisando el techo y para su desgracia… a Dumbledore. Le había descubierto. Maldiciendo, dobló su velocidad, alejándose y resoplando por la sorpresa, su corazón saltando a su garganta. Harry, incapaz de vencer en una lucha contra la gravedad, cayó por los peldaños de Hogwarts. Los diecisiete; Harry los había contado. Tendido en el suelo, jadeó llenando sus pulmones con bocanadas de aire. Pero se puso en pie, a pesar de la agonía, temblando debido a que todo su cuerpo estaba hirviendo por la adrenalina.

Siempre había sido un corredor veloz; tenías que ser ágil en las calles, especialmente huyendo de las autoridades. Algo bueno había salido de la 'caza de Harry'. Le había ayudado a eludir a la policía docenas de veces y a lo largo de los años se había vuelto mejor en ello. Harry sin embargo se dio cuenta de que debería haber comido algo. La falta de alimento significaba que estaba usando sus últimos posos de energía. Sólo había comido unas pocas naranjas, algunas manzanas, un extraño fruto de color carne con una piedra en el centro… bueno, dos piezas de fruta con piedras en el centro, sólo que la segunda tenía un color rojo púrpura. Alejando aquellos estúpidos pensamientos, resopló con fuerza mientras corría. Pequeñas piedrecillas saltaban en todas direcciones mientras las pisaba, intentando llegar a un lugar seguro. Sólo había saltado un par de veces, una de ellas cuando estaba en la escuela Primaria. La segunda fue cuando la policía casi le había atrapado. Estaba deseando hacer lo mismo allí.

Harry corrió durante quince minutos hacia las puertas, sintiendo que la magia no le dejaría escapar. Había un domo de magia protegiendo el castillo, impidiéndole saltar fuera. Había sido capaz de hacerlo tras ver a su Dominante anterior haciéndolo; a decir verdad le había refrescado la memoria del episodio de cuando era niño. La segunda vez que había saltado había sido después de que la relación con su Dominante hubiese terminado.

Podía sentir la magia desvaneciéndose o disminuyendo; estaba cerca del borde del domo, y pronto sería capaz de huir. Mirando hacia atrás vio a Dumbledore bajar corriendo los escalones, y estaba solo. Sonriendo de satisfacción continuó. Sólo a unos pocos metros de las puertas una criatura de aspecto extraño apareció frente a él, con la mano alzada. Harry derrapó hasta detenerse justo cuando una oleada de pura energía disparada desde la mano del ser le golpeaba. Sintió que volaba por el aire; se preparó para el aterrizaje. Preparado o no, su cuerpo gritó en agonía y puntos bailaron en su mente. Gracias a dios por la adrenalina, de otra forma Harry sabía que no habría sido capaz de incorporarse. Dio una sacudida, mordiéndose la lengua mientras ante la nueva ola de dolor que radiaba a través de él. Dumbledore todavía corría; el elfo doméstico seguía allí delante.

Gateando hasta ponerse en pie, gimió mientras el mundo se inclinaba de forma alarmante. Rápidamente su equilibrio se restableció y corrió hacia los árboles. Era el único lugar al que podía ir para escapar. No sabía a dónde conducían, pero lejos de ellos sería algo bueno en esos momentos. Si iban a capturarle no se lo iba a poner fácil. No, todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar un árbol por el que trepar. Podía quedarse allí hasta que se fuesen por la noche, o hasta que dejasen de buscar, entonces él podría continuar. No llevaba demasiado en el bosque cuando escuchó la voz de Dumbledore. Harry siempre había querido pegarle un puñetazo al viejo; su voz le crispaba los nervios, y ahora más que nunca.

—Sé exactamente dónde está, señor Potter; no dejará los terrenos de la escuela, así que más le vale salir —, dijo Albus con confianza. No comprendía por qué el chico quería volver al mundo muggle; ¿qué le esperaba allí que le atraía con tanta fuerza que sentía la necesidad de volver a una vida en las calles? No podía entender en absoluto al chico y no sabía qué más hacer. No había sido capaz de obtener ninguna información; por lo que podía ver, Harry no demostraba tener ninguna debilidad. Sin duda no eran sus padres; no parecía preocuparse por ellos.

Harry se mordió el labio, deseando maldecir al estúpido viejo, pero podía estar simplemente bromeando. No quería delatar su posición, así que con voluntad de hierro, logró detenerse. Incluso trató de dejar de respirar tan pesadamente, pero no era fácil. Le habían dejado sin aliento dos veces; su cuerpo dolía de manera increíble. Sin embargo nada estaba roto; al menos pensaba que no. Sin duda estaría tremendamente magullado al día siguiente; podría vivir con ello mientras lograse huir. Continuó escabulléndose tras los árboles, lejos de donde había venido la voz de Dumbledore.

—El brazalete de tu muñeca delata tu posición, Harry —, dijo Dumbledore sonando cansado, como si no pudiese soportar más tener que pelear con el chico—. Sal ahora y podrás caminar de vuelta al colegio, o te llevaré levitando, la elección es tuya —. Tres semanas habían estado así; no había esperado que el chico fuese tan condenadamente terco. El muchacho tenía que aprender magia; tenía que salvar su mundo. Era su destino ¿por qué no lo veía? Se le acababan las ideas; se negaba a creer a los otros cuando decían que Harry era una causa perdida.

Harry contempló su muñeca con horror; necesitaba encontrar una manera de quitarse ese estúpido brazalete. Debía decirles dónde se encontraba, como un dispositivo GPS o algo similar… quizá incluso el conjuro equivalente a ello. Buscando el cierre apretó los dientes al no ver ninguno. No había forma de quitárselo de la manera normal. Intentó arrancarlo de un tirón, pero sólo se hizo daño en la muñeca. Arañó el brazalete contra el árbol, para ver si funcionaría pero nada; parecía como si aquella cosa estuviese protegida contra cualquier forma de manipulación. Comenzó a intentar deslizar su mano fuera del objeto, y acababa de estrechar su mano cuando escuchó las palabras del conjuro de aturdimiento y ya no supo más.

* * *

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —, preguntó Dumbledore, el habitual centelleo en su mirada ahora ausente. Se había alegrado tanto de encontrar a Harry, pero aquella sensación se había apagado hace semanas. Sirius estaba tirado en una esquina, convencido de que ninguno de ellos podría llegar al chico. Sirius había declarado que con toda seguridad él no iba a acercarse a aquella habitación de nuevo. Por supuesto podía entender la ira de Harry hacia él; era el que había llevado allí. Todavía seguía negándose a dejar entrar a nadie y se comportaba violentamente con todo el mundo. Ahora Sirius, Molly y Tonks se negaban a ir a aquella habitación; temía quién sería el siguiente.

Remus se sentó, derrotado—. No creo que nada de lo que hagamos haga que Harry quiera quedarse. Sigue tan resentido como siempre. No puedo seguir yendo allí, Albus; lo siento —, dijo mientras se masajeaba el estómago. Evidentemente Harry le había hecho algo más a Remus. Habían llamado a Poppy semanas atrás para tratar la nariz rota, y el dolor de la espalda y la entrepierna.

—Supongo que la idea de ver a sus padres en un pensadero no funcionó —, preguntó Dumbledore. Estaba simplemente expresando lo obvio, había sospechado que no lo haría. No le impidió intentarlo, sin embargo; tenía que haber alguna forma de poner al chico de su parte. Se negaba a considerar las ideas de Snape; no, no iba a decirle al chico acerca de su dinero.

Remus meneó la cabeza—. No, de hecho le puso más furioso.

Albus suspiró—, muy bien, Remus. Haré que otra persona le lleve la comida por la mañana.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que todos los estudiantes están regresando? Si se enteran de lo que estamos haciendo… —dijo Remus, con aire cauteloso.

—No te preocupes, el conjuro de localización garantiza que siempre sabré dónde está. Si ocurre lo peor, tendré que decirles a los estudiantes una verdad a medias —, dijo Albus sintiéndose tan abatido como Remus. Había confiado en presentar a Harry al colegio para entonces; hacer que se uniese a sus compañeros de séptimo año con el resto de los Gryffindors.

—Muy bien —, dijo Remus en voz baja—, si necesitas algo, estaremos en Grimmauld Place.

—¿Por qué no os quedáis por aquí unos días? —, sugirió Albus.

—No lo sé —, dijo Remus; Sirius se estaba deprimiendo bastante allí, no era bueno para él. Sirius era todo lo que le quedaba, aparte de Harry, pero Harry no quería conocerles. Si tenía que escoger, elegiría a Sirius; era su amante al fin y al cabo, su todo—. ¿Qué opinas, Siri?

Sirius simplemente se encogió de hombros—, dudo que Harry vaya a volverse más cariñoso conmigo pronto, así que, ¿para qué?

—Al menos quedaos hasta mañana, hasta que los estudiantes lleguen —, sugirió Dumbledore, pero era más una orden.

—De acuerdo, sólo hasta que lleguen los estudiantes —, accedió a regañadientes Sirius. Después iba a marcharse a casa a lamerse las heridas. Tenía una botella enorme de Whisky de Fuego con su nombre en ella llamándole. Ahogar sus penas bebiendo parecía una buena manera de sobrellevarlo. Quizá debería bajar a las cocinas; seguramente tendrían algo con lo que pudiese emborracharse.

—¡Bien! —, dijo Dumbledore. Con suerte convencería a Sirius para llevarle el desayuno a Harry mañana. Quizá le sugeriría a Canuto que le visitase, descubriendo qué pasaba por la mente de Harry. Seguramente hablaría con un perro; después de todo pensaría que no se lo iba a contar a nadie.

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

—Severus, lleva algo de desayuno a Harry —, ordenó Albus—. Los otros se niegan —. Albus miró a Remus y Sirius, mostrando su decepción. Había intentado convencer a Sirius de que fuese en su forma de Animago, pero se había negado. Prefería que no le pateasen en su forma de perro, muchas gracias.

—Para eso están los elfos domésticos —, dijo Severus, curvando su labio. Él no era un chico de los recados; se negaba a ser tratado como tal, además no deseaba conocer a Potter. Sólo porque no fuese un nauseabundo Gryffindor como su padre, no significaba que quisiese nada con él. Si le decía algo a él, de la forma en la que había estado hablando a los otros, no sería capaz de contenerse. Tendría al chico sobre sus rodillas y le mostraría cuáles eran las consecuencias de hablarle de esa manera. Si Potter pensaba que unas descargas eléctricas iban a molestar a un hombre como él, estaba muy equivocado. Sólo porque respetase cómo se estaba comportando, no significaba que fuese a tolerar que se le tratase de esa forma.

—No puedo correr el riesgo de que les engañe, Severus; está a la izquierda de tu clase; llévale algo —, ordenó Dumbledore.

—Bajo tu responsabilidad —, siseó Severus a través de sus dientes apretados. No le habían pedido que lo hiciese antes por esa razón en concreto. Sabían que Severus no soportaría nada que le dijese Harry. Probablemente le lanzaría lejos, y le haría querer correr más lejos aún.

—Sé amable con él, Severus; recuerda que le necesitamos —, dijo Dumbledore a modo de advertencia.

Las fosas nasales de Severus se dilataron ante la orden. Dejando sus cubiertos, abandonó la cabecera de la mesa con un aleteo de su túnica. Le llevó cinco minutos conseguir la comida y caminar hacia la prisión de Harry. Eso es lo que era en esencia, un prisionero dentro de una escuela. Estaba medio tentado a dejar que el chico escapase, entonces quizá moverían sus culos y pondrían fin a la guerra, en vez de esperar que un chico sin experiencia mágica o entrenamiento matase a un hombre. Era mucho pedir para cualquiera, especialmente para alguien a quien no le preocupaba la comunidad mágica.

—Semper Fi —, entonó Severus, poniendo los ojos en blanco; siempre fiel, debían haber puesto la contraseña hacía casi tres semanas, con toda certeza. Sin duda cuando pensaban que Potter iba a portarse bien. Tenía su varita preparada; había visto el estado de Tonks y Lupin, y no iba a correr ningún riesgo. Entrando en la habitación, sus ojos oscuros la recorrieron por completo, asegurándose de que el chico no estaba acechando en las sombras.

Harry gruñó desde debajo de las sábanas, no había dormido demasiado, como siempre. Por puro aburrimiento durmió algunas horas antes de la cena, antes de que le despertasen, así que no había podido pegar ojo por la noche. Además todo su cuerpo latía de dolor; estaba, como había predicho, seriamente magullado—. Que te jod- —, los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Sin pensar, automáticamente salió de la cama y se arrodilló en el suelo, con un poco de torpeza porque todo le dolía. Cada fina brizna de las emociones que había estado sintiendo durante casi tres semanas desapareció mientras se arrodillaba ante él. Por primera vez en semanas, Harry se sintió en paz. Los turbulentos sentimientos que habían luchado en su interior finalmente cesaron su agitación. No tenía que pensar, que sobrevivir, o que hacer nada. Su magia también se calmó, mientras se arrodillaba de la forma en la que a Severus le gustaba. Su alivio se reflejó tan claro como el día en su rostro, a pesar del hecho de que estaba mirando al suelo.

Severus se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos negros estrechándose mientras adoptaba una posición que sólo usaba en su casa. Se enderezó, se volvió más calculador, seguro de sí mismo y elegante. Era un Dominante de pie frente a su sumiso. La sensación de control inundó a Severus, incluso en su confusión. Tener a Harry Potter arrodillado frente a él, él de todas las personas posibles, le hizo sentir poderoso, orgulloso, excitado, y tenía que admitir que un poco sorprendido. En un primer momento pensó que quizá Potter le había visto en el club. Entonces notó algo que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco: la manera en la que estaba arrodillado. Era la forma en la que siempre ordenaba a sus propios sumisos que lo hiciesen, ciertamente no como hacían en el club. Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa mientras sus pensamientos giraban fuera de control.

En el club se arrodillaban con sus manos sobre las rodillas, sus pies nunca tocando su culo. Él, sin embargo, permitía eso; siempre mantenían las manos detrás de su espalda, unidas pero sin apretarlas. No reconoció al chico; no tenía ningún sentido para él. Sin embargo sabía qué hacer para obtener respuestas. Sólo había tenido tres sumisos en los últimos diecisiete años. Caminó alrededor de Harry, y percibió con orgullo que el chico en ningún momento se puso nervioso o se movió de su posición. De pie a espaldas del muchacho durante unos segundos, exigió—: Explícate —. Si sus alumnos pensaban que era dominante, no era nada comparado con la voz que acababa de usar con Harry. A pesar de todo el chico no se inmutó, parecía impasible ante sus maneras… o acostumbrado a ellas. Si aquel era un juego al que Potter estaba jugando, lo hacía muy bien. Aunque Severus no pensaba que el muchacho estuviese jugando en absoluto, jamás había sido así con los otros.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo?  
Pobre Harry, no gana para disgustos y golpes. Ya sabemos para qué era la muñequera y ¡por fin Severus y Harry se han encontrado!  
Aunque Snape no le reconoce... esperemos que Harry le de una explicación convincente o ya lo veo en el regazo de Snape recibiendo una azotaina XD**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a** CuquiLuna, TaurinaBR, Jen_ciel, Yuki92Fer, Say Abi, yangjunxian, Christine C, marcos. , liz. hattu79, Astana, Diana Pantoja, mafe **y** lavida134_ _**por vuestros comentarios!**_

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!^_^_**

 ** _¡Un saludo!_**

 _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título:** _ **Willing**_

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** _ **  
**_ **Traducción:** _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_  
 _ **  
**_ **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.** Nos gustaría agradecer a **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan** el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 _¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**  
 **  
Explicando**

* * *

Harry no podía evitar querer retorcerse simplemente al escuchar aquella voz de nuevo. Había echado de menos a aquel hombre más de lo que nadie pudiera ser capaz de entender. Había sido su voz lo primero que había atraído a Harry hacia él. Era una voz que podía sonar afectuosa, atrayente, mortalmente sexy, y depravada cuando necesitaba serlo. No mucha gente podría decir que su voz podría de sonar de todas aquellas maneras. Severus podía no ser el hombre más guapo del mundo, pero no carecía de atractivo. Tenía, para Harry, una belleza clásica, aunque no es que se lo hubiese dicho nunca. Severus reaccionaba a los elogios como él había reaccionado al abuso que los Dursley habían descargado sobre él. Es decir, nada amablemente. Así que había acertado, Severus había estado trabajando para Dumbledore todo el tiempo. ¿Había sabido Severus también quién era él? Dolía sólo considerarlo. Desafortunadamente su naturaleza suspicaz estaba asomando su horrible cabeza de nuevo. Su primer instinto había sido arrodillarse, como debía ser; ahora no estaba tan seguro de qué hacer. Parte de él quería ponerse en pie, desafiar a Severus, para demostrarle la misma aversión y furia que había exhibido ante los demás. Después de todo, Severus le estaba manteniendo allí contra su voluntad también. Tan solo unos momentos antes, se había sentido libre de aquellas turbulentas emociones, pero ahora habían vuelto con más virulencia y más fuertes que nunca. Pero su pregunta acerca de cómo Harry había llegado a ser su sumiso le hizo darse cuenta de que… quizá, sólo quizá… él no lo había sabido.

—No me gusta repetir las cosas —, le advirtió Severus, su voz profunda y peligrosa. Estaba hablando directamente al oído de Harry, antes de volverse para encararse con él, alzando su barbilla diestramente con su mano, deseando ver los ojos el muchacho. Podía ver su turbulenta mente sin tener siquiera que recabar sus pensamientos superficiales. Tenía que saber cómo demonios Harry le conocía, a pesar del hecho de que sabía que la revelación no iba a ser algo bueno. Harry había cumplido diecisiete hacía poco, después de todo, y él no había tenido un sumiso desde hacía un año. De cualquier forma, si Harry había sido su sumiso, también había sido menor de edad. Lo bastante joven como para ser su estudiante.

Harry conocía aquel tono de voz, significaba que Severus estaba tremendamente enfadado y que le estaba llevando al límite. Sólo había sido víctima de esa ira una vez, y había sido cuando se había puesto en peligro a sí mismo. También recordaba el castigo por aquella hazaña, y no quería repetirlo. Incluso aunque técnicamente ya no eran Dominante y sumiso, no pensaba que Severus se preocupase mucho por los tecnicismos en esos momentos. Ojos verdes se encontraron con los negros; estaban sondeando, buscando respuestas que sólo él tenía. Sus ojos no estaban tan furiosos como había sonado su voz. Conteniendo el aliento, manteniendo el contacto visual con Severus, comenzó a transformarse.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron de par en par, su corazón latiendo erráticamente, mientras Harry comenzaba a cambiar. ¡Era un metamorfomago! ¡Era como Tonks! ¿Por qué demonios no se había convertido en uno de ellos y escapado de allí? Su pelo se oscureció y se volvió más largo, sus rasgos se volvieron más pronunciados, sus ojos cambiaron a un profundo color azul océano; creció cuatro años en el lapso de un segundo. Su cuerpo se volvió más fornido, no demasiado pero perceptible por lo delgado que era. Severus cerró sus ojos; quince años; el chico había tenido quince años. Si le había tomado antes del 31 de julio, entonces había tenido catorce durante un corto espacio de tiempo, volviéndolo intolerable. Nunca había considerado que el chico había sido menor de edad. Estaba estupefacto, incapaz de decir nada y su boca se abría y se cerraba, muda.

Harry observó cada emoción que surcaba el rostro de Severus, antes de que cerrase los ojos, ocultando completamente cómo se sentía. Harry tragó saliva, tenso y receloso; había visto a ese hombre rechazar a cualquiera más joven de dieciocho sin dedicarle un segundo vistazo; él había mentido, y sabía que Severus odiaba las mentiras por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Sinceramente no había esperado que Severus le tomase como sumiso. Cuando había ocurrido, no pudo admitir la verdad; tan solo porque sabía que le echaría a patadas. Se convirtió en un círculo vicioso, uno en el que se negaba a meterse.

Severus abrió sus ojos, centrándolos en un sumiso de aspecto culpable. Uno que no se parecía nada a Harry Potter en esos momentos. No, aparentaba tener veinte años; estaba furioso, más furioso de lo que nunca había estado. Quería poner al chico sobre sus rodillas y darle un castigo que nunca olvidaría. Recordó dolorosamente que Harry no era su sumiso; había dejado de serlo hacía un año. Harry se había marchado sin siquiera una explicación. Había herido a Severus más de lo que el hombre admitiría nunca, incluso bajo la maldición Cruciatus.

—¿Fui el primero? —, preguntó Severus; tenía que saberlo.

—No, Señor —, dijo Harry suavemente. Había habido cinco, con ninguno de los cuales había permanecido más de tres meses. No habían sido capaces de darle lo que él quería, lo que necesitaba, de la forma en la que él lo necesitaba. Sobre todo habían tratado de controlar y corregir. Harry quería algo diferente, y lo había encontrado en Severus.

Bueno, aquello era un pequeño consuelo al menos—. ¿Tienes otro Dominante?—, preguntó Severus al ver el brazalete en torno a la muñeca de Harry. Muchos Amos marcaban a sus sumisos, la mayoría con collares si decidían hacerlo, otros con objetos menos obvios. Severus lo odiaba, y se sintió tremendamente herido al descubrirlo. Ninguno de los sumisos que había tenido desde entonces se había comparado con Harry, y por tanto no había tomado a ningún otro. Era lo que había estado haciendo antes de que Dumbledore le llamase para que volviese a Hogwarts.

Los ojos actualmente azules de Harry miraron a Severus con confusión; ¿por qué pensaría eso? A decir verdad, no había tenido un nuevo Amo desde Severus; de alguna manera no le parecía correcto. No había regresado al club, prefiriendo en vez de ello dormir en las calles, añorando a un Dominante en el que había confiado plenamente. Harry siguió la mirada de Severus, y sus labios se contrajeron en un mudo gruñido. Harry meneó la cabeza, respondiendo a la pregunta del hombre.

Severus odiaba cuando sus sumisos hacían eso, él siempre requería respuestas verbales. Aun así el alivio que le recorrió le hizo indiferente a que Harry no hubiese respondido adecuadamente. Merlín, las cosas habían cambiado tan drásticamente en media hora. Había ido a aquella habitación con la intención de enfrentarse a un adolescente furioso, darle su comida y después volver a su laboratorio a destilar pociones. Nunca ni en sus sueños más salvajes habría sospechado que algo tan absurdo pudiese pasar. Sin embargo lo había hecho, y no tenía ni idea de cómo proceder a partir de allí. Era obvio que todavía deseaba a Harry, especialmente a juzgar por el alivio que había sentido momentos antes. Desafortunadamente, el chico no había sentido lo mismo; era él quien le había dejado. Aun así se había arrodillado ante él, revelando el hecho de que habían estado juntos. A pesar del hecho de que él, Severus Snape, estaba tomando parte en su secuestro, o al menos eso debía pensar.

—¿No sabía que yo era Harry Potter? —, preguntó Harry, sus ojos azules llenos de desesperación. Era como si necesitase aquella respuesta tanto como Severus había necesitado saber cómo se habían conocido.

Severus enarcó una ceja ante lo estúpido de la pregunta—, ¿crees que te habría pedido que te explicases si lo supiese?

Harry se mordió el labio antes de responder—, no, Señor —. Lo que significaba que le había dejado por nada. Dios, le dolía el corazón pensar sobre ello; había estropeado la única cosa buena en su vida porque había malinterpretado la situación. Si sólo hubiese confiado en su Dominante… podría estar todavía a salvo dentro de su pequeña burbuja en la casa de Severus en Londres. Ciertamente no habría sido capturado y llevado allí.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —, preguntó Severus, como si pudiese leer los pensamientos de Harry.

Harry agachó la cabeza, su mirada una vez más fija en el suelo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Severus le tomó por la barbilla, forzándole a alzar la vista, para mirarle a los ojos. Harry incapaz de articular palabra abría y cerraba su boca, como si tuviese un nudo de angustia alojado en su garganta. La firmeza con la que Severus sujetaba su mentón le servía de ancla. Le impedía sucumbir a la desesperación; odiaba estar atrapado en aquella habitación. Quería salir; no, por su propia salud mental necesitaba escapar—. Vi a Dumbledore dirigiéndose al piso; pensé que usted lo sabía… tenía que huir.

—No confiabas en mí —, declaró Severus en un tono terrible, soltando la barbilla de Harry de forma brusca.

—Lo hacía —, respondió Harry desesperadamente—. Lo hacía —, dijo de nuevo como si Severus fuese a creerle si lo repetía más.

—Desafortunadamente tus acciones hablaron más alto que tus palabras —, dijo Severus con frialdad.

Harry se encogió como si las palabras hubiesen sido un golpe duro y cruel, principalmente porque sabía que Severus tenía razón. Había decepcionado a su Amo, y aquello le hacía sentirse totalmente miserable. No importaba ahora; nada importaba, porque seguiría atrapado allí al final del día. No pensó ni por un segundo que Severus estuviese allí para ayudarle; si acaso, intentarían usar aquello en su beneficio. Bien, se llevarían una sorpresa si lo intentaban, él no era un estúpido sumiso, él elegía entregarse a alguien voluntariamente para que le cuidase. Elegía permitir a alguien que velase por él, que le protegiese y le mimase ya que nunca había tenido algo así en su vida. Lo anhelaba, sí, pero no era su tabla de salvación… ¿a quién estaba engañando? Sí que lo era, pero no lo necesitaba para subsistir. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, a pesar de desear un compañero, un Amo. La desesperación, el dolor, el miedo y la ira, comenzaron a engullir lo mejor de él de nuevo. Su magia se liberó una vez más contra su voluntad y comenzó a escapar y a filtrarse a través de su cuerpo.

Severus había visto a Harry desmoronarse y encogerse bajo sus duras palabras. Eran lamentablemente ciertas; ¿cómo se suponía que iba a cuidar de alguien por completo si no confiaban en él? Aunque admitió que comprendía de dónde provenía Harry, ser cauto probablemente le había permitido evitar ser detectado durante tanto tiempo. Probablemente pensaría que había acertado en todo, sentado allí ahora mismo. Severus jadeó mientras la magia de Harry bailaba peligrosamente por la habitación, reaccionando a las emociones reprimidas del muchacho. Supo en ese mismo momento que Harry no iba a durar mucho más. Él estallaría, perdería el control, y lo más probable es que hiciese algo de lo que no se arrepentiría. Si Harry no hubiese sido su sumiso, habría estado más que contento de apartarse y ver cómo sucedía. Sin embargo había prometido cuidar de aquella preciosa alma, sin importar su nombre, edad o incluso estatus en el mundo mágico.

—Cálmate —, dijo Severus, su voz reconfortante por primera vez desde que había puesto un pie en la habitación. Se acercó a tocar a Harry; por algún motivo aquello siempre ayudaba a sosegarle. Un simple toque siempre hacía que el chico se amoldase a Severus. Aquella vez fue igual, con una gran diferencia: Severus sintió la magia de Harry cobrando vida por primera vez. Giraba en torno a ellos en toda su magnificencia, antes de desaparecer abruptamente en el interior de ambos. Severus jadeó; había leído acerca de aquello, pero ni en un millón de años había esperado que le ocurriese a él. La magia del muchacho se estaba mezclando con la suya, marcándole como Dominante de Harry Potter y a Harry como su sumiso. Pura, ansiosa, salvaje magia que no podría ser interferida por nadie, ni siquiera el Ministerio de Magia. Incluso por alguien más poderoso que ellos. La única forma en la que podría ser rota sería si ambos la disolvían voluntariamente. Si pensaba que el hecho de que Harry se revelase como un ex-sumiso lo cambiaba todo, bien, aquella era una situación completamente diferente.

El chico se estremeció, su magia calmándose al fin, y por primera vez desde que tenía catorce años sitió que tenía el control. O más bien que alguien estaba tomando el control por él. ¿Habría ocurrido aquello mucho antes si lo hubiese permitido? Su magia siempre había reaccionado fuertemente con Severus. Había tanteado la superficie, deseosa de salir. Él pensaba que era porque sentía la magia del hombre pero estaba empezando a creer que había sido por algo totalmente distinto. Sin embargo no estaba seguro de qué significaba aquello, no del todo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar? —preguntó Severus. Podía sentir las emociones de Harry, y también estaba quedando al descubierto cómo se había sentido durante las últimas semanas. No le sorprendió, viendo lo que los otros habían estado contando acerca de cómo Harry reaccionaba ante ellos. También pudo sentir la confusión del chico; por eso había hecho aquella pregunta. Independientemente de la respuesta, la magia de Harry no se habría enlazado con él si no fuese lo que su ex-sumiso había querido. Harry era suyo, completamente; no había necesidad de contrato, ni negociaciones, nada. Harry le había deseado; bien, iba a tenerle. Le protegería de todo daño, y de aquellos que deseaban usarle para su propia y egoísta ambición. De la misma forma que había jurado hacerlo cuando había tomado a Harry como su sumiso años atrás.

—Err… No —, dijo Harry, encogiéndose por dentro. Honestamente, se sentía como si tuviese catorce años y estuviese enfrentándose a ese hombre por primera vez. Con una diferencia, entonces había logrado hablarle sin tartamudear o quedarse sin palabras… no podía decir lo mismo en esta ocasión.

—Suponía que no —, dijo secamente Severus, dándose cuenta con retraso de que todavía estaba tocando a Harry, y apartando su mano, para decepción del chico a juzgar por sus emociones—. Te daré un libro, y podrás leerlo por ti mismo —. De esa forma captaría toda la situación, no sólo una rápida explicación.

—¿No puede decírmelo simplemente? —preguntó Harry—. Señor —, añadió con rapidez.

Severus estudió a Harry—. Muy bien, pero no aquí —, dijo Severus, las luces y los colores estaban dándole dolor de cabeza. Era demasiado Gryffindor para su gusto, brillante rojo y dorado; le daba escalofríos. Prefería sitios y colores más oscuros.

—¿No aquí? —, repitió Harry, ¿realmente iba a sacarle de aquella habitación? Se mordió el labio antes de hablar de nuevo a regañadientes—. Esto tiene un chip GPS dentro, ¡y no hay forma de quitármelo! —Harry no podría haber ocultado su enfado aunque lo hubiese intentado.

Los labios de Severus se crisparon; sus palabras eran un testimonio de lo poco que Harry sabía del mundo mágico. Él por supuesto sabía mucho acerca del mundo muggle, había vivido en él durante sus primeros once años de vida, y cada verano desde entonces. El amor de Dumbledore por el mundo muggle se extendía hasta sus dulces y sus patrones de punto; no era ningún experto. Tenía mucho que enseñarle a Harry, y enseñarle es lo que haría—. Dame tu brazo —, dijo Severus, con un tono que no admitía discusión, aunque no era como si Harry fuese a oponerse.

Harry contuvo la respiración y extendió su brazo izquierdo, mirando a Severus fijamente. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre también necesitaba una varita; ¿por qué todos con los que se encontraba necesitaban una varita? No tenía sentido para él. Entonces con dos palabras, dos simples palabras, aquel maldito brazalete cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico.

—¿Por qué no te convertiste en otra persona y te fuiste? —, preguntó Severus, incapaz de contener más su curiosidad.

Harry se mordió el labio sintiéndose avergonzado—. No pensé en eso —. Si lo hubiese hecho, Dumbledore no le habría cogido mientras escapaba. Pero el resultado inevitable sería el mismo; esa cosa habría guiado al viejo directamente hasta él—. Él me habría encontrado de nuevo de todas formas, ese brazalete me habría delatado.

—Arriba —, dijo Severus. Dumbledore iba a llevarse una sorpresa, por decirlo suavemente. Estaba deseando ver la expresión en la cara del viejo chivo.

Harry no perdió tiempo en obedecer la orden; estaba empezando a sentirse agarrotado en esa posición. Severus abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar; ni una vez miró atrás para asegurarse de que Harry le estaba siguiendo. Severus no estaba seguro de si el muchacho sabía que podía sentir sus emociones, pero no iba a ponerle al tanto de ello todavía. No sintió ningún engaño por parte de Harry, así que sabía que no intentaría correr. Al menos aún no, en cualquier caso; al chico no le gustaba estar allí, lo había dejado sobradamente claro. No es que se le pudiese culpar; había estado encerrado en esa habitación, retenido como un prisionero durante tres semanas. No importa lo hermoso que fuese Hogwarts, a nadie le gustaría un lugar donde le mantuviesen cautivo. Tendría que averiguar cómo se sentía Harry acerca de la magia en general; no podía forzar a su sumiso a quedarse en un lugar donde no deseaba estar. Harry era su sumiso de nuevo, y tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para él.

Harry siguió a Severus. Si hubiese sido otro en lugar de él, habría salido corriendo. Había echado de menos a Severus más de lo que las palabras podrían nunca expresar (bueno, con su vocabulario al menos). Había sido tan idiota; nunca debería haber escapado, debería haber confiado en su Dominante. Sabía que pagaría por ello, Severus no lo olvidaría, era sólo una cuestión de cuándo, en realidad. Con suerte sería dentro de unos días, porque todavía le dolía en todas partes. Dolor, para Harry, sería en realidad agonía para cualquier otro, pero él estaba acostumbrado al sufrimiento.

No caminaron muy lejos, Harry se encontró frente a algún tipo de aula. Había docenas de contenedores de cristal, y calderos. No se quedaron lo bastante como para que pudiese percibir nada más. Cruzaron a través de otra puerta y los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par; era algún tipo de despacho, ya que todo lo que había allí eran hileras de armarios y un escritorio con algunas sillas en el medio. Entonces pasaron aún una puerta más, hasta un corredor oscuro, y caminaron un par de minutos antes de llegar a una puerta oculta.

—Pon la palma de tu mano en el centro —, ordenó Severus, con su varita de nuevo fuera. Harry lo hizo y una tenue sensación recorrió su columna como un escalofrío. Sentía su mano como si estuviese siendo aguijoneada con cientos de pinchos y agujas. Tan pronto como comenzó la sensación cesó, la puerta se abrió, y Harry sonrió levemente. Era parecida a la casa de Severus, era como estar de vuelta en el hogar.

A su izquierda había una gran chimenea, con dos grandes sillas de altos respaldos junto a ella. Había una enorme mesa en la esquina más alejada, con dos sillas, obviamente para comer en ella. A su derecha había una cocina bastante grande, con una isla en el centro. Cerca de donde se encontraba había un salón, con dos sofás de color beige. No había ventanas, sólo linternas flotando en el aire, haciendo que un brillo cálido impregnase el lugar. A través de una puerta podía ver la biblioteca, llena de libros que Severus siempre llevaba consigo de Londres. Había otras puertas pero estaban todas cerradas. Una era la habitación de Severus; la otra era una habitación de invitados que no estaba en uso. Otra era un armario lleno con ropa de cama y toallas, así como otros objetos variados.

Después estaba la habitación que Severus más usaba, su laboratorio de pociones, probablemente la estancia más grande del piso.

—Ésta es la cocina, como puedes ver, y junto a ella… —dijo Severus mientras caminaba por el lugar, mostrando a Harry todas las habitaciones de su apartamento— …está mi laboratorio de pociones, un armario, mi habitación, la de invitados, la biblioteca y por último pero no menos importante, el baño —. Aquello era algo que Harry necesitaba usar inmediatamente, olía como si no se hubiese bañado en tres semanas.

El fuego relampagueó volviendo a la vida, llevando inmediatamente la habitación a una temperatura más cálida. A Harry le gustaba el calor, probablemente porque la mayor parte del tiempo había tenido frío en las calles.

—Vuelve a tu aspecto natural —, dijo Severus. Sabía que Harry probablemente tenía muchas cicatrices ocultas. No sólo la de su frente, sino las cicatrices que su tío le había infligido deliberadamente. Como habían sido causadas por un muggle, debería ser capaz de eliminarlas. Puede que llevase algunas semanas, pero confiaba en sus habilidades como Maestro de Pociones.

Harry cerró los ojos y regresó a su forma, su pelo acortándose y su cuerpo volviéndose más delgado. Cuando abrió los ojos, eran verdes de nuevo. Aun así Severus fruncía el ceño; aproximándose a su sumiso levantó su pelo y vio que no tenía la reveladora cicatriz que le identificaba como Harry Potter.

—Hazlo como es debido —, dijo Severus de forma autoritaria.

—Eso es todo —, dijo Harry en voz baja, sin entender qué quería decir Severus.

—No, Harry, no lo es, de lo contrario tendrías una cicatriz justo aquí —, dijo Severus, su dedo trazando un relámpago en su frente.

—No sé cómo —, admitió Harry palideciendo, odiaba decepcionar a su Dominante.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó Severus; por su puesto Harry no sabía cómo controlarlo y nunca le habían enseñado a hacerlo.

—Siempre —, contestó Harry inmediatamente, sin tener que pensar en la respuesta.

—Desearía poder creer eso; ¿te das cuenta de que te castigaré por tu falta de confianza en mí? —, preguntó Severus con severidad, pero no lo haría, no inmediatamente; Harry necesitaba que alguien le guiase ahora mismo, no castigo. Podía sentir cómo de perdido estaba Harry; cuando se hubiese acostumbrado a cómo eran las cosas por allí pensaría en un castigo adecuado. No lo estaba haciendo ahora porque estaba furioso; nunca levantas la mano a alguien cuando estás furioso. No hacía ningún bien, sólo que te arrepintieses de muchas cosas más adelante. Pero lo haría, porque Harry le había mentido, no sólo una vez sino acerca de muchas cosas. Y después había huido cuando debía haber puesto su confianza en él.

—Sí, señor —, respondió Harry apropiadamente.

—Este conjuro te revertirá a tu forma; no es permanente, si luchas contra él, te dolerá —, le advirtió Severus con severidad.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—. De acuerdo —, respondió.

— _Revortor_ —, dijo Severus, lo cual devolvería a Harry a su forma correcta. Así que el chico que había estado viendo en la habitación, antes de transformarse en el sumiso que había conocido, no era el verdadero. Observó mientras Harry cambiaba, y tomó aire; el muchacho era impresionante, aunque parecía enfermo. Estaba excesivamente delgado. Más delgado que él mismo, aunque aquella era su figura natural. Podía ver cada costilla asomando a través de la piel de su sumiso. Los pantalones que había llevado puestos cayeron hasta sus tobillos antes de que pudiese volverlos a subir. La reveladora cicatriz estaba una vez más sobre su frente. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante, era obvio. Tenía que tomar el control; Harry se estaba poniendo extremadamente ansioso. Quizá su unión había sido algo bueno, el chico no era de los que demostraban sus emociones.

—Ve al baño y desnúdate, estaré ahí en un minuto —, le dijo Severus. Normalmente Harry era el que preparaba el baño, pero ahora necesitaba que cuidasen de él. Estaba hecho un desastre, obviamente no había estado comiendo la comida que le daban. De lo contrario después de tres semanas no se encontraría tan mal como estaba, o muriéndose de hambre.

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry; corrió hacia el baño todavía sujetando los vaqueros, ahora demasiado grandes.

Severus fue a su habitación, reuniendo los objetos necesarios: pijamas que habría que encoger para que le valiesen, así como un albornoz. Entonces se dirigió al laboratorio para recopilar las pociones que necesitaría, y finalmente a su armario para coger una selección de toallas. Inspirando profundamente, se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba esto casi tanto como Harry, su magia se había dado cuenta de ello. Severus jamás había sido capaz de controlar nada en su vida. Ni a su abusivo y alcohólico padre, o el castigo que el hombre había hecho recaer sobre su madre. Ni a los idiotas del colegio que habían seguido acosándole durante siete años. Ni su propio destino en manos de Voldemort, o más tarde en las de Dumbledore, cuando había acudido a él en busca de ayuda. Siempre había sentido que su vida no era suya. Había sido una mera casualidad que acabase en el club, y nunca había mirado atrás. Ser un Dominante hacía que Severus sintiese que al menos tenía un cierto control sobre algo o alguien. Le hacía sentirse más fuerte; compensaba la falta de control que sentía en el resto de lugares. Necesitaba alguien a quien cuidar, y alguien a cambio que velase por él y cubriese sus necesidades. No era uno de esos Dominantes a los que les gustaba repartir castigos, esperando cualquier excusa para hacerlo. Prefería ayudar a alguien a extender sus alas, en vez de cortárselas constantemente. Por eso era, probablemente, por lo que Harry y él se habían llevado tan bien. Harry había estado contento de hacer lo que se esperaba de él; él también lo habría hecho, si la alternativa fuese dormir en calles.

Entrando en el baño, el horror del estado de Harry le golpeó.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Pues ya se ha resuelto el motivo por que Severus no reconocía a Harry, pobre hombre, me lo imaginaba con la cara desencajada cuando empezó a hacer números...**_

 _ **Estoy deseando ver la reacción de Dumbledore cuando descubra la relación que tienen ambos, pero sobre todo como interactúan ellos ahora que se han reencontrado. ^^**_

 ** _Muchas gracias a:_** _CuquiLuna, Meredith Black, Yuki92Fer, lagata, Lady Saler, Christine C, Lunatica Drake Dark, Circe Drogo, Bonnibell Snape, Diana Pantoja, Ryogana, Astana, lavida134, liz. hattu79_ _, Guest y Tomo-chan02_. _**Por vuestros comentarios ^^**_

 ** _¡Esperamos que os gustase el capítulo de hoy! :D_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en unos días!_**

 ** _Un saludo :D  
_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 _¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**  
 **  
Ternura Amor y Cariño**

* * *

 **  
**Severus estaba horrorizado ante el estado en el que se encontraba Harry, apenas había un trozo de él ileso. Las magulladuras eran bastante severas, y las había sufrido hacía poco. Si cualquiera de esos idiotas le había herido, les mataría. Las cicatrices que había sospechado que tendría estaban allí, de hecho, pero desvanecidas. Se habrían ido en unas pocas semanas; no toleraría que su sumiso fuese por ahí con ellas. Ya era bastante lidiar con las cicatrices mentales, sin que las físicas se lo recordasen constantemente. No era difícil imaginar por qué Harry nunca había puesto a prueba los límites de su relación. Los otros sumisos que había tenido habían hecho precisamente eso, sólo para ver cuáles serían los castigos. Se deshizo de esos pensamientos; aquello no iba de ellos, ni siquiera de él mismo.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —preguntó Severus, colocando el bulto que llevaba en sus brazos en el lavabo. Las pociones que tenía no servían para los moratones. Necesitaría un ungüento para eliminarlos, uno fuerte. Las pociones que había llevado eran para eliminar cicatrices y para alimentar; necesitaba algo para ayudar a Harry a ganar peso y darle los nutrientes que había perdido.

—¿Los moratones? Me caí por las escaleras ahí fuera, y una criatura de aspecto extraño me lanzó por los aires —, respondió Harry honestamente. No podía ver tan bien como hacía sólo unos minutos. ¿Cómo podía su habilidad para cambiar su aspecto alterar también su visión?

—¿Una criatura de aspecto extraño? ¿Puedes ser más específico? —, preguntó Severus secamente.

—Cara enorme, cuerpo pequeño, manos y pies grandes, orejas descomunales y ojos verdes, creo… —, replicó Harry.

—Ah, eso, señor Potter, es un elfo doméstico —, dijo Severus burlonamente, sin duda Dumbledore le había dicho a la criatura que se asegurase de que Harry no saliese de los terrenos del colegio.

Harry se estremeció—, por favor, no me llame eso —, pidió, con desesperación en su voz. Para Harry, el nombre Potter iba siempre seguido de dolor; era por eso que había estado tan ansioso de dejarlo atrás. Severus le había conocido como Harrison Blake; ese era el nombre que había usado entonces. Había sido llamado por otros nombres por sus otros Dominantes; nunca se quedaba con el mismo. Los primeros habían sido siempre similares a Harry: Harold, y Heath, y por su puesto Harrison, pero los últimos los había inventado por completo.

—Ese es tu nombre, Harry, tendrás que acostumbrarte a él —, dijo Severus—. Ven conmigo —. Salió del baño, con Harry siguiéndole de cerca; hizo una seña hacia su dormitorio antes de ir a su laboratorio. Tras localizar la poción que necesitaba, se dirigió a su cuarto.

—Túmbate en la cama —, le instó mientras abría el enorme tarro que tenía en la mano. Colocándolo en su mesita de noche, se dio cuenta de que Harry se había tumbado boca arriba—. Boca abajo, Harry, tengo que aplicarte este ungüento; curará tus magulladuras—. Harry se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, cerrando los ojos y volviendo su rostro lejos de Severus para fijar la vista en la otra punta de la habitación. El olor de la cama era inequívocamente de Severus. Nunca había sido capaz de identificar el aroma, aunque ocasionalmente olía a menta. Debía tener algo que ver con las pociones, pero el olor que le llegó ahora era absolutamente hediondo. Harry jadeó mientras la pasta era aplicada a su espalda y extendida de manera uniforme a lo largo de la amoratada piel.

—Huele horriblemente —, comentó Harry.

Severus bufó—, lo hace, de hecho. Veremos si todavía te quejas dentro de diez minutos, cuando estés curado —. Si sólo fuese tan sencillo librarse de las cicatrices, sería un hombre muy feliz. Por desgracia no, la poción necesitaba ser aplicada en el agua, donde lograba un mejor acceso a las marcas. Echando un vistazo al tiempo, Severus supo que necesitaría dejar actuar el ungüento durante cinco minutos, y debería limpiarlo antes de que Harry se diese un baño. No quería descubrir si había alguna reacción negativa a que los dos compuestos se mezclasen.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas dudas, eres libre de preguntar —, dijo Severus mientras comenzaba a extender la pasta en el muslo de Harry, donde había una magulladura de aspecto especialmente negruzco. En cuanto Harry estuviese acomodado tendría que llevar a Poppy allí para que le hiciese un examen completo.

—¿Por qué necesitas una varita? —preguntó Harry, volviendo su rostro hacia Severus, sus ojos verdes brillando de vida y curiosidad. Eran muy diferentes a los ojos que Severus había visto cuando había entrado en aquella habitación.

—Todo el mundo necesita una varita, por eso has tenido problemas controlando tu magia —, dijo Severus mientras cerraba la tapa del tarro de nuevo. Lo colocó en el cajón, mejor tenerlo a mano, pensó.

—¿Por qué esperan que yo me enfrente a Voldemort? —preguntó Harry a continuación, sus ojos verdes oscureciéndose de ira ante sus presunciones. Simplemente no lo entendía; él tenía diecisiete años, y no sabía nada del mundo mágico.

—Ah —, dijo Severus, debería haber esperado que aquella pregunta surgiese enseguida. A decir verdad, no sabía cómo decírselo a Harry; no se merecía cargar con ese peso. Harry podía tener diecisiete años de edad, pero su crecimiento había sido atrofiado, no sólo en cuanto a su altura, sino también emocional y mentalmente. También estaba sorprendido de que no se lo hubiesen contado; después de todo, ¡parecía como si no les hubiese importado agobiarle con cuentos acerca de que tenía de derrotar a Voldemort! Idiotas, todos ellos; no le extrañaba que Harry hubiese optado por amenazarles—. Lo primero es lo primero, ¿qué sabías acerca del mundo mágico antes de que el profesor Dumbledore te encontrase?

—No mucho; recuerdo a un gigante llevándome en una moto voladora hasta Dumbledore y el jodido estúpido dejándome en Privet Drive —, respondió Harry con furia.

—Esa lengua —, le regañó Severus con dureza—, ¿eso es todo lo que sabías?

—Sí Señor, lo siento, Señor —, dijo Harry, en tono arrepentido.

—¿Cómo es que recuerdas eso? —, preguntó Severus, perplejo. El chico tenía un año; él no podía recordar nada de esa edad, no había podido ni siquiera a los diecisiete.

—Solía sentarme en mi alacena y dibujar a la gente de mis sueños. El gigante era uno de ellos; un hombre con barba blanca era el otro. Me di cuenta de quién era el segundo cuando le vi; obviamente el gigante también era real —, dijo Harry en voz baja, sus dedos trazando patrones invisibles en las sábanas negras.

—En efecto; su nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, es el guardabosques aquí en Hogwarts. De hecho es un semi gigante —, dijo Severus. El comentario acerca de la alacena le habría sorprendido un tiempo atrás; desafortunadamente ya sabía acerca de las atrocidades que había soportado el chico. Él había estado presente cuando habían interrogado a Vernon Dursley bajo el Veritaserum. Había sido algo llevado a cabo en el momento, por eso había estado allí para supervisar los efectos de la poción. A decir verdad, nadie habría ayudado a Vernon Dursley, ni siquiera él, si el muggle hubiese tenido una mala reacción. Se habían sentado en un silencio horrorizado, apenas capaces de realizar las preguntas. Las miradas que había recibido Dumbledore le habrían matado, si las miradas hubiesen sido capaces de hacerlo realmente. ¿Quién dejaba a un niño pequeño fuera en el frío helador de una noche de Noviembre tan solo con una pequeña manta sobre él? ¿Dejando una carta, una sola carta, para explicar lo que había ocurrido? Si sólo les hubiese despertado, Dumbledore hubiese sabido que los Dursley no querían al chico. Según el mundo mágico, Dumbledore había fallado en su responsabilidad con un mago huérfano. Él, por sí solo, podría haber prevenido el abuso que había recaído sobre un niño indefenso. Su popularidad había descendido en picado; algunos padres de hecho habían sacado a sus hijos de Hogwarts, enviándoles a un colegio diferente. Hasta el día de hoy no había recuperado su reputación.

—¿Por qué me preguntaste si necesitaba una varita? —, preguntó Severus.

—Nunca he usado una, y mi magia funciona bien —, dijo Harry encogiendo sus hombros ligeramente.

—¿Cuando no estabas escondiéndola, asumo? —, señaló acertadamente Severus, él nunca había sabido que Harry era mágico, por eso nunca había usado magia cerca o sobre él.

—Sí, Señor —, admitió Harry, sabiendo que Severus todavía estaba bastante molesto por el engaño. Llevaría un tiempo antes de que Harry recuperase la confianza del hombre. Lo lograría, sin embargo; haría lo que fuese necesario para conseguir que su Dominante estuviese contento con él de nuevo. Harry nunca había recibido ningún elogio mientras crecía, y ahora lo anhelaba intensamente.

—¿Qué magia has usado? —preguntó Severus con curiosidad, añadiendo—, se acabó el tiempo, ve al baño, quita las cosas del lavabo y llénalo —. Severus cogió algunas toallas más; necesitaba quitar el ungüento totalmente de la espalda y las piernas de Harry.

Severus entró en el baño y asintió satisfecho; Harry había hecho exactamente lo que le había dicho. Abrió los grifos en el baño, dejando que el agua fría y caliente se mezclasen y llenasen la bañera. Mojando la toalla en el agua y encontrándola lo bastante caliente, le dio la vuelta a Harry y comenzó a retirar la espesa y viscosa pasta.

—Sólo hice algo de magia, normalmente para volver cosas invisibles, o para hacer desaparecer etiquetas —, dijo Harry, su orgullo teñido de vergüenza. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir, robando comida, ropa, y cualquier cosa que pudiese mantenerle caliente durante los duros inviernos que Londres soportaba. Las etiquetas habían sido electrónicas, eliminarlas de forma convencional normalmente se traducía en tinta esparcida por todas partes.

Severus no necesitó preguntar para saber lo que Harry había estado haciendo con su magia. Pensar que durante todo el tiempo el chico había sido bastante rico, sus bóvedas de Gringotts llenas de galeones esperando a que él regresase. La vida no había sido amable con Harry; todavía no lo era, si lo veías de cierta forma. Ser arrancado de todo lo que conocía y llevado a un extraño mundo nuevo con gente a la que odiaba. Retorciendo la toalla, Severus terminó de retirar el residuo rápidamente. Con suerte podría hacer la transición un poco más fácil a Harry—. Nunca más; yo me ocuparé de ti —, dijo Severus, dejando la toalla usada en la cesta.

Harry sonrió; por primera vez en tres semanas comenzó a tener esperanza de que las cosas podrían ir a mejor. Siempre había estado feliz con Severus, y no era sólo porque tuviese un techo sobre su cabeza. Su Dominante siempre había velado por él, y eso era lo que necesitaba. Como ahora: él había curado sus magulladuras, eliminando el dolor que había sufrido desde que había sido herido. Anhelaba que le cuidasen, como un hombre perdido en el desierto anhelaba el agua.

Severus cerró los grifos, antes de verter dos pociones en el agua caliente, dejando que se dispersasen en ella—. Entra —, ordenó Severus. Tenía mucho que hacer antes de la hora del almuerzo; sin duda sería entonces cuando se darían cuenta de que algo había ocurrido. Considerando que él había sido el último en verle, sin lugar a dudas Dumbledore sabría de inmediato quién había sido el responsable.

Harry entró en el agua, preguntándose acerca de las pociones, pero confiando en su Dominante completamente. Nunca le había herido antes, así que no pensaba que fuese a hacerlo ahora. La poción había teñido el agua de un color morado azulado. Hacía un año que no se bañaba, lavándose tan solo con agua de lluvia.

—Túmbate —, dijo Severus suavemente; en cuanto el pelo de Harry estuvo mojado, cogió el champú y comenzó a frotar con él los rizos grasientos del muchacho. Su champú tenía ingredientes para ayudar a eliminar la grasa; no ayudaba cuando destilabas pociones a diario, sin embargo. Usó un conjuro de desenredar mientras seguía con ello. El nudo de pelo que había encontrado en lo alto de la cabeza de Harry desapareció. Dejó que el champú se asentase durante algunos minutos, le tendió al chico una toalla para la cara y un cepillo, además de jabón, para que pudiese lavarse.

—Túmbate —, repitió Severus después de unos minutos, y retiró la espuma del pelo de Harry, notando ya la diferencia. Echó una cantidad muy generosa de acondicionador y repitió el proceso.

Severus sujetó la barbilla de Harry, mirándole a la cara—. No has dormido —. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Estaba quedándose dormido en el baño; quizá podría darle una poción para que pudiese hacerlo sin soñar. De esa forma dormiría la tarde y la noche enteras. Volvería a una rutina… y _tendría_ que hacerlo. No más noches de insomnio para él. Harry, lo hubiese demostrado o no, habría estado asustado. Quién no lo estaría, enfrentándose a magos y siendo retenido en una habitación, con ellos intentando manipularle para que adoptase su forma de pensar.

—Sólo durante unas pocas horas a la hora del almuerzo, y después de noche —, admitió Harry.

—Arriba —, dijo Severus, tendiéndole a Harry una enorme y esponjosa toalla que casi dio la vuelta alrededor de él dos veces. Secó el pelo de Harry mágicamente, y le entregó el pijama en cuanto se hubo secado. Una vez se lo hubo puesto, lo encogió para que se adaptase a Harry apropiadamente. Las mazmorras se volvían frías, de ahí el albornoz—.Vamos, siéntate. Conseguiré algo de comida para ambos.

—Yo cocinaré —, se ofreció Harry inmediatamente, era bueno cocinando, siempre lo había sido. Era una habilidad que había tenido desde que era un niño. Había cocinado para sí mismo y para Severus bastante a menudo.

—Hoy no —, dijo Severus—, haré que nos manden algo desde las cocinas.

Harry simplemente asintió, sin discutir con Severus. Sentándose en el sofá, observó al hombre ir a la cocina. Casi estuvo tentado a pellizcarse, para ver si estaba durmiendo. Todo aquello parecía surrealista para él; su Dominante había vuelto, y mataría a cualquiera que intentase alejarle de él. Se había dado cuenta de que Sev no había respondido a su pregunta acerca de Voldemort. ¿Significaba eso que él también creía lo que ellos decían? Ni siquiera había preguntado a qué se refería con su alacena.

—¿Winky? —, llamó Severus, confiando en que la pequeña cosa estuviese sobria.

—¿Sí, señor? —, preguntó la elfa apareciendo ante él. No arrastraba las palabras así que no le había dado a la cerveza de mantequilla todavía.

—Dos almuerzos completos, por favor —, pidió Severus al momento.

—¡Sí, señor! —, dijo Winky, con entusiasmo.

Esperó pacientemente, sabiendo que no le llevaría mucho; sin duda media docena de elfos estaban ya ayudándola. Todos estaban ansiosos por tener algo que hacer durante el verano, ya que no tenían estudiantes para los que limpiar o cocinar. Unos segundos más tarde, una bandeja llena con más comida de la que dos humanos podrían comer posiblemente fue empujada hacia él. Aceptándola, asintió con aprobación hacia Winky, la cual le sonrió como si él fuese la mejor persona del mundo. Severus sacudió su cabeza perplejo, eran tremendamente fáciles de complacer. También lo era Harry, y ese pensamiento serenó su estado de ánimo considerablemente. Inspirando profundamente, regresó, colocando la comida en la pequeña mesa cuadrada, la cual estaba llena con sus revistas sobre pociones.

—Estas pociones saben de manera bastante desagradable, sin embargo te las tomarás —, dijo Severus; sintiendo la reticencia de Harry, insistió—. Una es un sellador estomacal; evitará que te pongas enfermo, lo que ocurrirá, considerando que parece como si no te hubieses alimentado adecuadamente durante largo tiempo. La siguiente es para darte las vitaminas y nutrientes que le faltan a tu cuerpo. Quieres que cuide de ti, es lo que estoy haciendo.

Harry no podía discutir eso, así que rápidamente las tragó, intentado evitar paladearlas. Severus rápidamente hizo desaparecer los frascos. Sujetando el rostro de Harry, dijo—, buen chico —. El muchacho se derritió ante el contacto y la alabanza, cerrando sus ojos mientras la felicidad recorría su cuerpo. Casi merecía la pena ser secuestrado para poder estar en brazos de Severus de nuevo. Estaba cómodo, caliente, libre de dolor y feliz de nuevo. Frotándose contra Severus, se enterró en su pecho. Casi acurrucado, sus pies usaban el muslo del hombre como calentador.

Severus se echó hacia atrás, permitiendo a Harry ponerse más cómodo, deslizando sus largos dedos, callosos a causa de las pociones, a través del pelo del chico. Había echado de menos aquello; Harry ansiaba la comodidad tanto que siempre se tumbaba de aquella forma, incluso cuando él estaba leyendo uno de sus libros o revistas de pociones. La mayoría de las veces se quedaba dormido, algo que no podía permitir ahora.

Harry necesitaba comer; después tendría libertad para dormir—. Tienes que comer primero, Harry —, dijo Severus con calma, dando un golpecito al chico de diecisiete años. Harry se enterró más aún antes de salir a regañadientes del cálido refugio del pecho del hombre. Sentir el latido del corazón del hombre le calmó casi tan rápido como el toque de Severus. Era tan caliente, lo cual no estaba ayudando para nada a su somnoliento estado.

Mientras Harry se apartaba, sus pies entraron en contacto con la mano de Severus; se dio cuenta que estaban bastante fríos. Sin pensar conjuró un par de sus calcetines de andar por casa; como cabía esperar, eran negros, pero también suaves y mullidos. Se los puso a Harry, y se alegró de no tener que encogerlos también. Tendría que usar su ropa durante algunas semanas; no tenía sentido conseguirle una nueva si iba a ganar peso. Aunque podía hacerse con algunos calcetines, zapatillas y zapatos, pero no había razón para hacer dos viajes. Odiaba ir de compras, y lo evitaba si podía.

Normalmente Severus no comía en el sofá en Hogwarts, en vez de eso usaba la mesa situada en el cuarto de estar. En ese mismo momento, sin embargo, estaba de demasiado buen humor como para moverse, además de que Harry estaba exhausto, así que se quedaron donde estaban. Cogió los dos platos y le tendió uno al muchacho. Harry abrió el sándwich: jamón; parecía bastante simple. Probablemente era seguro también; no podrían saber que iba a comer eso. Su estómago comenzó a darle calambres tan pronto como tragó un mordisco, pero no duró demasiado. La poción que Severus le había dado obviamente estaba haciendo su trabajo. En poco tiempo Harry se había zampado el sándwich de jamón; parpadeó sorprendido cuando otro ocupó su lugar.

—Cómetelo, y podrás tomar postre —, dijo Severus mientras, como una ocurrencia _a posteriori_ , le daba una copa de zumo de calabaza. La comida podía considerarse un desayuno tardío, ya que no era hora para el desayuno pero también demasiado pronto para el almuerzo. Podría haberles pedido a los elfos domésticos una cena y se la habrían hecho. No cuestionaban las órdenes, las seguían al pie de la letra.

Harry escupió la bebida rápidamente, haciendo una mueca—, ¿qué era eso?

—Zumo de calabaza, ¿no te gusta? —, preguntó Severus; todo el mundo en Hogwarts parecía tener preferencia por él. Era lo que le gustaba beber a la mayoría de los estudiantes, en cualquier caso; Harry se lo tendió, meneando la cabeza.

—¿Prefieres un café? —preguntó Severus. Harry por algún motivo siempre había preferido el café. Quizá porque estaba caliente, pero había tenido chocolate caliente en el piso y el chico nunca lo había tocado.

—Sí, por favor —, dijo Harry tras tragar un mordisco de su segundo sándwich de jamón. Le pasó una enorme taza y Harry la rodeó con sus manos. Tomó un sorbo esperando que estuviese todavía demasiado caliente, pero descubrió encantado que estaba exactamente como le gustaba beberlo.

Severus le pasó a Harry un trozo de pastel de chocolate; se dio cuenta de la ironía. No era de los que comían postre. Harry nunca había tomado uno durante los dos años que había permanecido junto a él. Quizá habían probado una galleta por la noche si todavía tenían hambre, pero nunca habían tomado nada después de la comida principal. Muy de tarde en tarde Severus comía algo, tenía debilidad por el tronco de bizcocho que hacían para la cena de Navidad. Harry, por desgracia, necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiese obtener. Estaba decidido a devolver al chico a un peso aceptable tan pronto como pudiese.

—Mañana haré que una Medi-Bruja venga y te eche un vistazo —, le dijo Severus. Es muy agradable, y sólo llevará un minuto; el examen es mágico y me permitirá saber cómo estás y qué necesitas —. Su voz sonaba decidida.

Harry se mordió el labio, pero asintió con la cabeza una vez más, confiando en su Dominante. Había pagado con creces no fiarse de él antes; no iba a cometer el error de nuevo.

—Ella no es como los otros, y nunca aprobaría lo que han hecho —, dijo Severus, cogiendo el plato y la copa vacía de manos de Harry y poniéndolo todo otra vez en la bandeja.

—¿Tú lo aprobaste? —, preguntó Harry, sus ojos verdes llenos de recelo. Esa no era la pregunta que quería hacer en realidad. A decir verdad quería preguntarle a Severus si creía que tenía que enfrentarse a Voldemort –y estaba preocupado por la respuesta–.

—No, les dije que con sentimentalismos no lograrían que les ayudases en nada. Que las personas como tú sólo piensan en sí mismos, no en los extraños —, contestó Severus con sinceridad—. Incluso si esto no funciona, no tienes que temer volver a las calles. Tienes dinero esperándote en Gringotts, ese es nuestro banco. El dinero es de tu familia, tu padre y sus abuelos; es una cantidad bastante sustancial. Eres extremadamente rico… puedes comprar lo que gustes con él, pero todo lo indispensable te lo proporcionaré yo —, le dijo Severus, lanzando a Harry una mirada de advertencia para que no discutiese. Él ganaba mucho dinero vendiendo pociones, lo cual añadido a la herencia Prince, le hacía muy rico, probablemente más que Harry.

—¿Tengo dinero? —Harry miró atónito con los ojos muy abiertos, más asombrado que herido en ese momento.

—En efecto —, dijo Severus, divertido ante el aspecto anonadado de Harry.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? —, preguntó Harry, sus ojos oscureciéndose de nuevo; quería matarlos a todos. A la mierda amenazarles, quería atenerse a lo que les había dicho y destriparles realmente.

—Creo que sabes la respuesta tú mismo: no quieren que cojas el dinero y huyas —, dijo Severus simplemente.

—Les odio —, dijo Harry, el tono de su voz haciendo evidente cuán en serio iban esas palabras.

—Tengo que admitir que a mí mismo no me gustan muchos de ellos —, estuvo de acuerdo Severus—. Ahora a la cama; Volveré en un minuto con una poción para que tomes —. No había duda de que iba a desatarse un infierno. Prefería tener a Harry dormido cuando tratase con todos ellos; sin lugar a dudas iba a ser explosivo, por decirlo suavemente.

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry mientras bostezaba con cansancio. Harry dio unos pasos y agradecido se enterró en la cama de Severus. Una vez más se encontró sintiéndose a salvo, seguro, y envuelto en la esencia del hombre. Se alegraba de estar en casa, y dondequiera que Severus estuviese, siempre sería su hogar. Confiaba en que mañana sabría más acerca de Voldemort y qué había pasado en la habitación antes. No podía ser nada preocupante o su Dominante se lo habría dicho.

—Bebe esto —, dijo Severus y le entregó un frasco de poción al chico, sin decir nada acerca de que Harry estuviese en su lado de la cama, ya que no iba a usarla hasta más tarde. Para entonces, Harry se habría estirado por completo y podría apartarlo simplemente. Conocía a Harry demasiado bien; no podía dormir quieto a menos que alguien estuviese con él. Llenando un vaso de agua fría de la jarra junto a la cama, se la tendió al muchacho para que pudiese quitarse el sabor residual en su garganta.

Encaramándose al borde de la cama, pasó los dedos a través de los mechones sedosos de Harry. Era algo tan adictivo; a Harry le encantaba, lo cual le animaba aún más a hacerlo—. Eres mío de nuevo, y no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, lo prometo —. Le juró al narcotizado chico de diecisiete años. Harry le había entendido bien, un estallido de excitación había recorrido al muchacho cuando le había reclamado como suyo. No derivó en nada, por supuesto, ya que el chico cayó dormido poco después. Lo que Severus no sabía era que su voz era la que provocaba la reacción en Harry.

Unos minutos más tarde, Severus observaba a Harry dormir, deleitándose con la idea de que su sumiso estaba exactamente donde debía estar: en su cama, en su vida, y unido a él igual que él a Harry. El año anterior había sido intolerable sin su compañía; la razón para su huida, sin embargo había aliviado el dolor que había sentido considerablemente. Se había asustado, y había pensado que le habían descubierto; no había encontrado un nuevo Dominante ni se había cansado de él. Al mismo tiempo le ponía furioso que Harry no hubiese confiado en él lo bastante para saber que jamás le habría hecho daño. Un golpeteo frenético se escuchó en su puerta, no en el pasadizo secreto que Harry y él habían usado, sino en la principal. Inspirando profundamente y preparándose para la confrontación que se avecinaba, silenció la habitación y cerró la puerta con un conjuro que él mismo había creado para mantener a su alcohólico padre fuera de su cuarto durante el verano antes de su séptimo año en Hogwarts… la misma edad que su sumiso tenía ahora.

Bien, pensó Severus, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy?_**

 _ **Me encanta lo cercanos que son Severus y Harry pese a la tensión que hay por culpa de la mentira que les rodeó durante tanto tiempo.**_  
 _ **Espero que puedan solucionarlo. Estoy deseando ver las reacciones de Dumbledore y compañía cuando se enteren del lazo que les une XD.**_

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a:_** _Alba040389, CuquiLuna, Yuki92Fer, La_Dama_Arual, Lady Saler, CristineC, GaraSnape, Diana Pantoja, Ryogana, NekoLupin89, lisicarmela, Tomo-chan02, Lunatica Drake Dark, Astana, daiara lestrange, Bonnibell Snape, liz. hattu79, lavida134_ _ **y**_ _miadharu28_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 ** _¡Nos animáis un montón! :D_**

 ** _Nos vemos en unos días._**

 ** _Un saludo_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 _¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**  
 **  
Descubriendo**

* * *

Severus miró rápidamente a su alrededor en la habitación, y no encontró absolutamente nada que indicase que algo había pasado. Era una suerte ser el tipo de persona que limpiaba sobre la marcha. De otra forma le habrían descubierto, ya que su puerta fue abierta sin su consentimiento o su conocimiento. Le resultó odioso cuando Dumbledore anuló las protecciones y entró en sus aposentos. Ahora que realmente tenía algo que ocultar, sería mejor que viese cómo asegurarse de que no ocurriese de nuevo. Fuera aquella la escuela de Dumbledore o no, allí era donde él residía, su espacio privado, y no le gustaba que el hombre entrara sin su permiso. En esa ocasión no fue sólo Dumbledore, sino lo que le pareció toda la Orden; tenía que admitir que estaba exagerando, ya que sólo tres personas entraron en sus habitaciones.

—¿Cómo te atreves a entrar por la fuerza en mis aposentos? —, gruñó Severus, sus ojos negros brillando rabia pura y sin adulterar. Había pocas cosas que Severus no podía soportar, y aquella era una de ellas. Su magia resplandeció, mostrando cómo de furioso le había puesto Albus Dumbledore.

—Cálmate, Severus —, dijo Severus, su cuerpo ligeramente tenso; Severus no era un hombre al que él quisiese enfadar, eso estaba claro.

—¿Dónde está mi ahijado, Quejicus? ¿Le ayudaste a escapar, verdad? —Sirius, que estaba siendo retenido por Remus, gritó de forma acusatoria mientras intentaba llegar al profesor de pelo negro. De hecho aquello era probablemente por su propio bien; Severus no era el niño que habían conocido en el tren. Podría haber derribado a Sirius en cuestión de segundos, y en el mejor de los casos le mataría sin usar una maldición imperdonable.

—Por tu uso del término "escapar", pretendes mantener al chico aquí contra su voluntad para siempre, ¿verdad? —preguntó Severus con desprecio—. A juzgar por las amenazas que lanzó contra ti, no creo que te considere su padrino, Black.

Sirius gruñó, luchando contra Remus por llegar a Severus y hacerle daño.

—¡YA BASTA! Sirius —, le espetó Remus, sus ojos ambarinos mirando a Severus de forma pensativa. Podía oler a Harry allí, pero ¿se atrevería a decírselo a los demás? Había estado teniendo dudas durante dos semanas; lo que estaban haciendo… estaba mal. ¿Estaba Snape ayudando a Harry? A juzgar por sus palabras, parecía que deseaba hacerlo.

Los ojos de Severus se encontraron con los de Lupin; sabía que el lobo tenía un gran sentido del olfato. Probablemente ya sabía que Harry estaba allí, no había pensado acerca de esa posibilidad. Debería haber purificado la habitación, pero no se había preparado para ello. Harry no estaba lo bastante bien como para lidiar con aquello.

—Severus, ¿qué has hecho? —preguntó Dumbledore, sus ojos como trozos de hielo. No había ni rastro de su habitual brillo paternal. No había pasado por todo aquello simplemente para perder a Harry de nuevo. Si Severus tenía algo que ver con su desaparición, definitivamente habría consecuencias.

Severus ignoró las palabras de Dumbledore, manteniendo todavía un concurso de miradas con Lupin. Presionó a través de los escudos mentales naturales de Remus y le mostró el aspecto que había tenido Harry en su baño. Magullado, escuálido y terriblemente marcado, y después otra imagen de él sentado en su sofá comiendo, probablemente más contento de lo que el lobo le hubiese visto jamás. 'Si te importa, mantén la boca cerrada', dijo Severus, hablando directamente a la mente de Remus.

Remus permitió la intrusión, y se horrorizó ante el estado de Harry. ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? ¿Le habían herido antes de llevarle allí? No era posible; habían pasado tres semanas, las magulladuras estarían multicolores ya, no sólo el horroroso color negro. Harry parecía tan feliz; ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaría así justamente con Severus Snape, de entre todas las personas posibles? Sabía que no conseguiría respuestas ahora. Volvería, sin embargo; maldita sea si cometía un error y dejaba que Harry resultase herido. Podía parecer que no le importaba, después de lo que había hecho, manteniendo a Harry en Hogwarts, pero realmente lo hacía. Harry era todo lo que quedaba de dos de sus mejores amigos. Sabía que podía no gustarle nunca al chico, lo cual le hería enormemente, pero mientras fuese feliz, suponía que tendría que vivir con ello. Escuchando las palabras de Snape asintió lentamente, un gesto que pasó inadvertido a los demás. Con ello la presencia en su mente se desvaneció, y él volvió a colocar sus escudos en su lugar.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste, Quejicus? —siseó Sirius.

—¡YA BASTA! —rugió Remus—, Harry no está aquí, no puedo olerle, así que basta de insultos. Ya no tenemos once años, Sirius —, mintió Remus, y rezó para estar haciendo lo correcto. Sabía una cosa; volvería más tarde esa noche para tener unas palabras con Snape.

Sirius dejó de luchar con Remus y adoptó una actitud enfurruñada y melancólica tras el lobo.

Severus se mofó del patético idiota; había tenido la esperanza de que Azkaban hubiese hecho madurar al pobre estúpido. Ni siquiera su encarcelamiento ilegal lo había logrado; no, el idiota infestado de pulgas todavía se comportaba como si estuviese recibiendo clases en Hogwarts. Black, aparentemente, no se daba cuenta de que tenía treinta y siete años. Incluso Harry era más maduro que él. Black no habría sido capaz de sobrevivir a lo que había pasado el chico, ni siquiera ahora como adulto, ni que decir tiene como niño.

—¿Severus? ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Dumbledore, con apariencia de estar muy molesto. Severus no sabía si se debía a las palabras de Lupin de que no había olido a Harry allí o en él mismo, o por el hecho de que había sido ignorado tres veces. Conociendo al anciano, probablemente era por ambos motivos.

—El chico estaba durmiendo; dejé la bandeja en la mesa y me fui. Sabes tan bien como yo que fue para bien. Si se hubiese despertado y me hubiese hablado como a los demás… habría sido la última cosa que hubiese hecho. Ahora, ya que habéis irrumpido en mis aposentos pidiendo respuestas, ¡me gustaría obtener yo unas cuantas! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —, estalló Severus, cruzando sus brazos y con un gesto de tremendo enfadado.

Sirius resopló, evidentemente sin creer las palabras de Snape.

—De alguna manera escapó; debemos encontrarle antes de que los estudiantes vuelvan, de lo contrario sólo algunos de nosotros podrán buscarle —, explicó Dumbledore a regañadientes. No sabía cómo había logrado el chico quitarse el brazalete; en cualquier caso no estaba contento.

—Esto es un castillo; no hay muchos lugares a los que pudiese escapar incluso aunque saliese fuera. Si no tenemos cuidado, puede lograr colarse en el tren mientras sale de la estación de Hogsmeade hacia Kings Cross —, dijo Severus sin inmutarse.

Albus palideció, obviamente no había pensado en esa posibilidad—. Debemos reunir a todos enseguida —, dijo, tomando una decisión—. Los elfos vigilarán la entrada principal.

El ojo de Severus tuvo un tic ante esa declaración, pero no dijo nada. ¿Dumbledore simplemente no se preocupaba por el bienestar de Harry? Sin duda había visto cómo Harry resultaba herido. Sin embargo le había devuelto automáticamente a su prisión en vez de asegurarse de que estaba bien. Honestamente, era como si hubiese deseado que Harry les odiase a todos; debería haber dejado que Poppy le hiciese un chequeo. Como le había dicho a Harry, Poppy nunca habría colaborado con ellos. Ella era una sanadora; su primer voto era no hacer daño. Al menos habría sido capaz de darle al chico una poción. Supuso que aquello no importaba ahora; Harry estaba seguro con él, y curado. No les iba a dar a ninguno de ellos la oportunidad de herirle de nuevo.

—Ahora, ¿podéis salir de mis aposentos? —siseó Severus, harto de verles allí.

—Reunión en mi despacho en tres minutos, Severus, tendremos que dividirnos y registrar el castillo —, dijo Dumbledore, y antes de darse cuenta, Sirius, Remus y él dejaron finalmente a Severus en paz.

Severus cerró de un portazo, haciendo que toda la habitación temblase. Respirando por la nariz, aguantó su furia hasta que fue capaz de calmarse. Estaba hasta las narices de las manipulaciones y expectativas de Dumbledore, y del hecho de que simplemente hacía lo que quería, cuando él quería. No podía dejar que aquello continuase, tenía un sumiso allí ahora, y tenía que ser fuerte. Inspirando profundamente, halló su centro, abriendo sus ojos, llenos de determinación—. ¡Grace! —, exclamó Severus, aguardando impaciente.

—¿Sí, señor? —, dijo apareciendo una elfa doméstica, con los ojos como platos. Su amo nunca antes la había llamado. Había sido asignada al cuidado de la Mansión Prince, y les había servido orgullosa durante tres generaciones. No había visto al Amo Snape desde que se hizo cargo de la propiedad; había visitado la mansión en una ocasión y eso era todo.

—Quiero que asegures estos aposentos contra cualquiera que intente entrar, incluso otros de tu especie ¿se puede hacer? —, preguntó Severus.

—Sí, señor; usted debe decir el conjuro para impedir entrar a los elfos domésticos, pero yo puedo hacer estas habitaciones seguras como desea el amo Severus contra magos y brujas —, dijo Grace, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—¿Yo debo pronunciar el conjuro? —, preguntó Severus, mirando la hora.

—Sí, señor; usted puede decidir también dejar entrar a ciertos elfos domésticos —, replicó Grace; confiaba en que su amo la llamaría más a menudo si ese era el caso.

—Quiero esta habitación asegurada inmediatamente, y el otro conjuro esperando mi regreso dentro de unas horas, ¿comprendido? —dijo Severus—. Vas a quedarte aquí después, y si alguien o algo entra, te asegurarás de que se vaya. Tu otro amo está durmiendo en el dormitorio y no debe ser molestado por ningún motivo. Si se levanta antes de que yo regrese, le dirás que volveré. No te acerques a él ni levantes la mano en su dirección; no ha tenido buenas experiencias con los elfos domésticos.

—¡Sí, señor! —, dijo Grace con excitación; ¿su amo tenía un compañero? Eso significaría que tendría a dos personas a las que servir. Por fin tenía alguien a quien atender, y estaba eufórica.

—Bien —, dijo Severus antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto y cerrarla sin el anterior portazo. Quería acabar con aquello con rapidez, así que caminó apresuradamente pero de forma majestuosa hasta el despacho del Director.

* * *

Las siguientes siete horas se arrastraron de forma espantosamente lenta, mientras era obligado a buscar a Harry Potter. Aunque sabía muy bien dónde estaba el chico, si no quería atraer las sospechas hacia él tenía que pasar por ello. Era algo bueno que le hubiese dado a Harry una poción para dormir sin sueños. Sin duda su sumiso se habría puesto extremadamente ansioso por el tiempo que había estado fuera. Antes o después tendría que decirle a Dumbledore dónde estaba el chico, pero sólo cuando Harry se hubiese asentado. No debería llevarle demasiado acostumbrarse a estar con él, ya que Harry ya conocía la rutina, después de haber estado juntos durante dos años. Había pensado en dejar Hogwarts muy a menudo a lo largo de las últimas siete horas, pero hasta que su contrato finalizase, no podía. Era una lástima que no tuviese el trabajo de profesor de Defensa; sólo se les contrataba por un año cada vez, mientras que a los Jefes de las casas se les contrataba durante cuatro años. También sentía cierta responsabilidad en cuanto a ese mundo. Por supuesto, nunca había sido amable con él, pero era su mundo, y la idea de que el Señor Oscuro venciese era intolerable. Estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared; tenía que proteger a su sumiso, pero quería hacer lo que le correspondía en la guerra. No iba a dejar que Harry se convirtiera en un asesino, matar a alguien te cambiaba, y Harry no era lo bastante fuerte como para cometer un asesinato y vivir con ello, no importa cómo de furioso o resentido pudiese parecer al resto de la Orden.

—Tonks, Sirius, Remus, os quiero en la estación; Harry no puede subir a ese tren, ¿entendido? —, dijo Dumbledore. Estaba tenso, alterado, y absolutamente furioso ante el hecho de que un simple mago hubiese sido capaz de ser más astuto que todos ellos.

—Sí, Albus —, dijeron los tres al unísono.

—Muy bien —, dijo el hombre, despidiéndoles; todos los demás, desafortunadamente, tenían que prepararse para recibir a los estudiantes. Otro año en Hogwarts estaba comenzando, uno al que había confiado que Harry asistiese. En vez de ello estaba buscándole por cielo y tierra, tratando de encontrarle una vez más.

Severus regresó entonces a sus aposentos, y halló el lugar un poco más limpio, si es que aquello era posible. Obviamente Grace había estado ocupada. Elfos, meditó meneando la cabeza; algunas veces no les comprendía. Al fin localizó a la elfa en la cocina, guardando montañas de comida. Lo más probable es que proviniesen de la Mansión Prince; tenía sus propias parcelas para frutas y hortalizas, y criaba pollos y otros animales para obtener carne. La mayoría de ello probablemente se desperdiciaba, ya que los elfos sólo cocinaban para ellos mismos. A Harry probablemente le encantaría la Mansión Prince, especialmente con la enorme selección de comida que había para elegir. La cocina era extremadamente grande, y excelente. Harry siempre cocinaba para los dos, a excepción de la semana en la que había estado enfermo. Él le había dado unas pocas cucharadas de pociones, sin saber que el chico era condenadamente mágico.

Severus fue hasta su dormitorio, tras revertir su magia en la puerta. Se había olvidado de deshacerla antes de marcharse. Había estado distraído; sin embargo, no debería haber ocurrido. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro; como había predicho, Harry estaba tumbado como una estrella de mar, extendido todo lo largo que era en la cama. Le cubrió con las sábanas para mantenerle caliente. Las mazmorras podían ser bastante gélidas, y sabía que su sumiso odiaba pasar frío. Había tenido curiosidad acerca de ello, pero supuso que tenía su respuesta ahora. Harry dormiría durante otras nueve o diez horas antes de que la poción se desvaneciese completamente. No le gustaba el hecho de que el chico se perdiese la cena, pero sólo sería una vez. Por desgracia iba a tener que marcharse de nuevo; habiéndole recuperado hacía tan poco, era una tortura dejarle. Necesitaba tener una conversación con Poppy, para conseguir que fuese a las mazmorras al día siguiente. A Harry no le había entusiasmado, pero tenía que asegurarse de que su sumiso estaba sano; era parte de su responsabilidad como Dominante.

—¿Quieren el amo Severus y el joven amo la cena? —, preguntó Grace, sonando en exceso esperanzada.

—No, voy a ir a cenar al Gran Comedor, ¿y el conjuro? —preguntó Severus, poniéndose en pie y dejando a Harry descansando.

Chasqueando los dedos, la elfa le tendió el libro abierto en la página que había pedido. Un minuto después las protecciones habían sido invocadas; ningún elfo doméstico sería capaz de entrar en sus dependencias sin ser invitado, tampoco Dumbledore, llegado el caso. Grace sería la única autorizada en aquellas habitaciones de ahora en adelante, ya que estaba vinculada a él y no le traicionaría, y tampoco a Harry. Severus nunca se habría arriesgado a apartar a Dumbledore de aquella manera antes, pero ahora que tenía a Harry, las cosas eran diferentes. Severus se estaba volviendo más protector, y más fuerte como mago.

En cuanto terminó desapareció a través de los pasadizos secretos y entró en el Gran Comedor justo cuando la mayoría de los presentes comenzaban a sentarse; los estudiantes llegarían en cualquier momento. Sentándose a su vez, deseó poder tomar un café, pero hasta que el banquete comenzase no era posible. Sonrió al ver el gesto deprimido en el rostro de Black y la preocupación en el de Dumbledore. Era culpa suya; les había advertido.

—Tenemos que hablar —, susurró Remus, su tono no admitía discusión.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco; Lupin había estado mirándole toda la noche y era irritante. Asintió, sabiendo que si no accedía el lobo no le dejaría en paz.

—¿Por qué estabas hablando con él? —, le espetó Sirius, todavía mortificado por su anterior encuentro y por el hecho de que no habían encontrado a Harry. Ahora nunca podría compensarle.

—Déjalo, Sirius —, le replicó Remus.

* * *

—A los nuevos y a los veteranos, bienvenidos de nuevo a Slytherin. Como sabéis, esta casa ha tenido mala reputación desde hace mucho tiempo. Slytherin será como vuestra familia, y debéis a trataros los unos a los otros como tal. No peleéis, no discutáis y seguid las reglas establecidas. Para los de primer año, las normas están en el tablón de anuncios; las memorizaréis. ¿He sido claro? —, dijo Severus, mirándoles fijamente a todos, asegurándose de que comprendían su importancia. El banquete había sido el más largo del que tenía memoria.

—¡Sí, señor! —, corearon los estudiantes.

—Ahora los Prefectos os enseñarán vuestros dormitorios; antes de eso, ¿hay alguna duda? —, preguntó Severus.

Se encontró con un silencio absoluto.

—Muy bien, entonces directos a la cama; mañana tendréis un largo día por delante. Si me necesitáis, preguntad a uno de los estudiantes mayores y ellos me localizarán —, les dijo Severus, recalcando—, sólo si realmente me necesitáis —. No estaba de humor para tratar con niños de once años que echaban de menos su casa.

—Sí, señor —, dijeron de nuevo mientras los Prefectos guiaban a los chicos y chicas a sus respectivos dormitorios.

—Profesor Snape, ¿puedo hablar con usted? —preguntó Draco Malfoy. No necesitaba estar allí en los dormitorios, tenía su propia habitación… justo junto a la de Granger, de entre todas las personas posibles.

—Por supuesto, sígame —, dijo Severus, dejando atrás la sala común—. Hable pues, señor Malfoy.

—Mi madre me pidió que hablase con usted —, dijo Draco, su máscara firmemente en su lugar, pero sus ojos evidenciando su miedo y su preocupación—. Ella no quería que fuese a ver a Dumbledore; me dijo que me haría pagar un precio que no merecería la pena al final.

Severus entendió ahora la naturaleza de la conversación y por qué había esperado a que todo el mundo se hubiera marchado—. ¿Debo asumir que no desea unirse al Señor Oscuro tras graduarse en Hogwarts?

—No, señor —, admitió en voz baja Draco—, él ha estado en mi casa; he visto lo que hacen… lo que él le hace a mi padre… no entiendo por qué él querría que yo formase parte de eso —. Su voz sonaba bastante débil y cansada.

—¿Quiere mi consejo sincero, Draco? —preguntó Severus, deteniéndose y volviéndose para mirar fijamente al consentido aunque inteligente chico rubio frente a él. El año anterior había estado muy ufano ante la idea de unirse al Señor Oscuro; quizá el que se alojase en la Mansión Malfoy había sido lo mejor para el chico.

—Sí, señor —, dijo Draco de inmediato, sabiendo que siempre podía confiar en el Profesor Snape para hacer lo correcto.

—Compre una propiedad bajo un nombre falso, preferiblemente en el extranjero; prepare un Traslador y saque a su madre de allí, y únase a ella si así lo desea en cuanto se haya graduado —, le aconsejó Severus con franqueza—. Si quiere quedarse y luchar, quizá pueda llevar algo de luz al apellido Malfoy para que no quede completamente manchado por las acciones de su padre. Piense sobre ello, actúe según sus deseos… aparte de eso, no puedo hacer nada por usted.

—Sí, señor —, dijo Draco con aire pensativo, su ceño fruncido mientras consideraba todo lo que acababa de oír.

—Oh, y Draco —dijo Severus después de dar unos pasos—. Su madre tenía razón; Dumbledore le haría pagar un precio horrible por su protección, la cual no es protección alguna, al final. Querría que usted espiase para él; le importa poco el daño mental que le infligiría al pedirle que hiciese semejante cosa.

—Sí, señor —, dijo Draco una vez más, tragando saliva. Había sospechado que, después de todo, el Profesor Snape había espiado al Señor Oscuro. Todo el mundo lo sabía, pero ninguno de los estudiantes se atrevería a intentar atacarle con ello. Snape era demasiado letal para las palabras y les descubriría antes de que pudiesen hacer nada.

—Buenas noches, señor Malfoy —, dijo Severus antes de marcharse dando amplias zancadas. Había sido un día largo; estaba deseando meterse en la cama y dormir un buen rato. No estaría solo, no; su sumiso estaría con él, como debería haber sido durante todo el año anterior.

Le llevó menos de diez minutos llegar a sus aposentos, y gruñó de forma inaudible ante la visión de Lupin esperando en la puerta—. No me refería a esta noche, lobo.

—Sirius ha regresado a Grimmauld Place; necesito saberlo —, dijo Remus.

—¿Después de secuestrarle? —, preguntó Severus, su voz fría y áspera.

Remus, como cabría esperar, dio un respingo—. Mira, sé que lo que hicimos está mal, ¿de acuerdo? No hace falta que me lo digas.

—¿Nosotros? —, se mofó Severus; él no había tenido nada que ver con aquello, y no iba a dejar que ellos dijesen otra cosa.

Remus suspiró—. Sabes a qué me refiero —. A veces era como hablar con un crío; Snape podía ser tan condenadamente terco.

—Entra —, siseó Severus, gruñendo malhumorado.

—¿Dónde está? —, preguntó Remus, mirando a su alrededor como si esperase que Harry estuviese tirado en el sofá.

—Durmiendo, compensando la falta de sueño de las últimas tres semanas —, dijo Severus, haciendo hincapié en ello intencionadamente.

—¿Todo este tiempo? —preguntó Remus escéptico.

—Poción para dormir sin sueños —. Severus pronunció las palabras lentamente, como si estuviese hablando con alguien con el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante.

—¿Por qué le estás ayudando? —, preguntó Remus; todavía estaba de pie, sin intenciones de sentarse.

—Porque nadie más iba a hacerlo —, le dijo Severus.

—Tiene que haber otra razón, Snape, tú odias a los Potter —, dijo Remus, meneando la cabeza sin creérselo.

—Corrección: yo odiaba a James Potter, creo que el chico al que estoy ayudando se llama Harry —, dijo Severus sarcásticamente.

—Tú le odiabas —, dijo Remus con obstinación.

—Sí, antes de descubrir el horror por el que había pasado con los Dursley. Yo estaba allí, Lupin, cuando ese despojo inútil lo contó todo. Yo escuché la verdad completa y sin censura. No la versión que tú escuchaste mientras tomabas una taza de té —siseó Severus, su voz grave y llena de rencor.

—No me hagas esto; ¿por qué te arriesgarías a sufrir la ira de Dumbledore por un chico del que no sabes nada? Te conozco, Snape, tú no harías eso —, dijo Remus.

Severus maldijo internamente; Lupin no iba a dejarle en paz. Seguiría buscando respuestas; ¿qué demonios iba a hacer? Y se decidió por una versión de la verdad—. Empecé una relación hace unos años, con un joven que aparentaba y decía que tenía dieciocho años. Acabó hace un año de manera bastante abrupta, sin explicación. Fui a ver a Harry con su desayuno esta mañana, y me reveló algo muy sorprendente. Créeme, yo tampoco estaba nada contento con ello; desafortunadamente el chico necesita mi ayuda más que mi ira en estos momentos. Le conocí cuando usaba el nombre de Harrison Blake.

—¡Sin duda tú habrías visto a través de un glamour! —exclamó Remus, sus ojos más abiertos de lo que Severus había visto nunca. Comprendía demasiado bien lo que Severus le estaba contando—. ¡Él tenía catorce! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Si le dices algo de todo esto a alguien, Lupin, te mataré aunque acabe en Azkaban —, declaró Severus furioso—. Él es un Metamorfomago.

—¡Oh, oh, oh! —exclamó Remus, sus ojos todavía más abiertos—, bueno, eso me sorprende, a pesar del hecho de que hubo un Black en la familia Potter unas cuantas generaciones atrás.

—Cualquier chico habría hecho lo mismo que él para poder escapar de las calles —, dijo Severus con firmeza.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Remus con tono hueco, odiaba la idea de su pobre cachorro perdido ahí fuera, solo y helado de frío.

—¿Ha terminado la Inquisición Española? Tengo clases por la mañana para las que debo prepararme —, dijo Severus.

—¿Puedo entrar y verle? —preguntó Remus en voz baja.

—Esa es una decisión que tiene que tomar Harry, pero a juzgar por sus anteriores reacciones hacia ti, no esperaría demasiado —, dijo Severus; no iba a forzar a Harry a soportar a Lupin, ni siquiera aunque él amenazase con contárselo a los demás.

—Tan solo dile… que me preocupo por él, aunque no lo pareciese. ¿Le dirás lo que he hecho? ¿Mantenerlo en secreto?

—Qué Slytherin por tu parte —, dijo Severus sonriendo burlonamente, tratar de impresionar a Harry guardando su secreto—. ¡Vete! —dijo haciendo un gesto en dirección a la puerta.

—De acuerdo —, dijo Remus, abandonando los aposentos del Profesor de Pociones. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Severus cerró la puerta antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

Severus regresó al dormitorio, quitándose su túnica y poniéndola en el cesto de la ropa; después se puso un par de pantalones cortos de dormir. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, provocando crujidos en su cuello mientras se deslizaba dentro de las cálidas sábanas, moviendo la mano de Harry mientras lo hacía. Tumbándose boca abajo, amoldó su cuerpo a la espalda de Harry, provocando que el chico se estremeciese por el frío antes de calmarse de nuevo. Colocando las almohadas de manera confortable, Severus se acomodó al fin, sus brazos rodeando a su sumiso en actitud posesiva. Finalmente tras un largo día, estaba donde quería estar. El día siguiente, se percató, iba a ser una tortura.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!  
Remus ya sabe que Harry está con Severus, pero aún no ha descubierto el lazo que los une... ¿cómo pensáis que reaccionará cuando se entere? Aunque admito que sigo deseando ver la reacción de Dumbledore, no creo que esté naaaaada contento, sobre todo porque si Harry ya no tenía mucha voluntad de obedecerle ahora menos XD_**

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _Alba040389, Anairafuji, CuquiLuna, Yuki92Fer, Lady Saler, Meredith Black, Ryogana, Christine C, Lunatica Drake Dark, Astana, narusempai, daiara lestrange, liz. hattu79, Tomo-chan02, lavida134_ _ **y**_ _Tsuki Lamperouge_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **Esperamos que os gustase el capítulo de hoy ^^**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 _¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**  
 **  
Comenzando a entender**

* * *

 **  
**Harry se despertó a las seis en punto la mañana siguiente sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. No sólo había sido capaz de dormir una noche entera, sino que la había pasado cálido, confortable y seguro. Severus siempre se levantaba temprano, así que se separó lentamente de su Dominante y se encaminó a la cocina. Sonrió al verla; era tan grande y espaciosa. Definitivamente la cocina más enorme que había visto o en la que había estado. Buscó a su alrededor, tratando de localizar los objetos que necesitaba. Tras encontrarlo todo, llenó la tetera de agua y la puso a hervir mientras dejaba que la sartén se calentase para las salchichas y el bacon. No había gofrera así que no podía hacer ninguno allí. Su Dominante siempre había dicho que hacía los mejores gofres, pero no podía hacer aquello para lo que no tenía herramientas, por desgracia. Pronto todo comenzó a calentarse y Harry colocó la comida en las sartenes aceitadas, preparando una taza de café para sí mismo mientras trabajaba; adoraba el café, siempre lo había hecho. Dando la vuelta a las salchichas, buscó vasos y los colocó en la encimera. Tenía zumo en abundancia en el frigorífico, pero resultó que el único que había ese horrible de calabaza. Encontró naranjas, así que se puso al trabajo, exprimiéndolas. El zumo fresco de naranja siempre era el mejor de todas formas; en cuanto hubo terminado con eso, colocó el zumo en el frigorífico para que se enfriase aún más.

Encontrar los platos fue relativamente fácil, Severus parecía preferir el orden en todo. Tenía casi cada cosa en el mismo sitio que en su casa de Londres. Aquello hizo todo mucho más fácil y cómodo para Harry, así que no se quejó, tampoco tenía motivos para ello. Harry nunca se había quejado de nada, aceptaba la vida tal y como venía; probablemente era mucho más fácil de esa manera, en realidad. Para él, las calles de Londres eran mejor que vivir con los Dursleys. Las opciones se habían reducido a las calles o suicidarse, simplemente no podía soportar más abuso. Para un niño de nueve años, plantearse siquiera un acto de ese tipo sin duda demostraba cómo de malo había sido. Las cosas finalmente habían mejorado para Harry cuando había conocido a Severus; se había quedado en su casa incluso cuando el hombre estaba fuera por el año escolar. Severus se había asegurado de volver en cada periodo de vacaciones, y Harry no tenía ni idea de cuán milagroso era eso.

Colocando la comida en el plato, lo puso bajo el horno para que permaneciese caliente mientras cocinaba lo demás. Se preguntó si volverían a la casa de Severus en Londres o si se quedarían allí. Le encantaba aquella casa, había sido su hogar durante dos años, aunque su corazón pertenecía a Severus y donde él estuviese, Harry quería estar también. Tenía un Dominante que realmente se preocupaba por él; Harry sabía cómo de raro era eso y se prometió hacer cualquier cosa para conservarle. Jamás dudaría de su Dominante esta vez; nunca volvería a darle una razón para enfadarse con él. Las palabras que le había dicho el día anterior todavía le dolían profundamente, y confiaba en poder demostrarle su valía a Severus otra vez.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas levantado? —preguntó Severus, envolviendo a Harry con sus brazos y atrapándole entre ellos, aunque Harry no tenía ninguna intención de luchar para escapar. Simplemente se pegó a Severus, amoldándose a su cuerpo y disfrutando de la sensación de que le sujetase. Nadie le había tocado con amabilidad en el último año; el único contacto que había tenido habían sido las peleas en las calles y por supuesto Dumbledore y su repugnante supuesto padrino. Aquello era algo sobre lo que tendría que preguntar a su Dominante.

—Sólo media hora, creo —, dijo Harry, mordiéndose el labio mientras Severus acariciaba su cuello. Siempre había sido sensible ante el contacto de Severus a causa de la magia, pero ahora… era diez veces más potente. Su cuerpo estaba literalmente suplicando por cualquier atención que el hombre le diese.

—Hmm —, murmuró Severus, él también estaba sintiendo la diferencia al tocarle, la magia de Harry era adictiva. Como Dominante técnicamente se suponía que debía ser el de mayor poder, para ayudar a su sumiso a controlar el suyo. Ese no era el caso aquí; Harry era ligeramente más poderoso que él. No mucho más poderoso, sin embargo, de otra forma él no tendría ninguna esperanza de ayudar al chico a aprovechar su talento. Sería como pedirle a un squib que ayudase a Dumbledore, bastante absurdo en realidad. Afortunadamente Severus era extremadamente poderoso por sí mismo, simplemente prefería no demostrarlo, como Slytherin que era.

—Estás muy callado hoy, ¿qué estás pensando? —preguntó Severus, sintiendo la preocupación y la curiosidad de Harry a través de su vínculo. Tendría que descubrir qué tipo de conexión tenían, lo que supondría preguntarle al chico acerca de ello. El vínculo más fuerte indicaba que sólo el Dominante sentía las emociones del sumiso, y no al revés. El vínculo más leve funcionaba en ambas direcciones, pero ellos no eran iguales –al menos no a un nivel de Dominante y sumiso– así que no le parecía que fuese uno de ese tipo.

—¿Qué significa que él es mi _padrino_? —, preguntó Harry con un escalofrío recorriéndole tan solo por decir ese espantoso nombre. No le gustaba nada que tuviese que ver con las palabras: tío, tía, primo, padrino, guardián u orfanato.

—Nada. Ahora eres un adulto a los ojos del mundo mágico, igual que has sido un adulto en el mundo m… en el mundo normal durante un año; si te hubiesen encontrado antes él habría tenido tu custodia —, dijo Severus; no deseaba hablar acerca del condenado Sirius Black. La única razón por la que lo hacía ahora era porque Harry necesitaba que le diese cierta seguridad. A juzgar por el estremecimiento que había sentido cuando había dicho custodia, había estado en lo cierto.

—Sin embargo ahora no puede tenerla, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry desesperadamente, su corazón latiendo desbocado ante la idea.

—No, no puede —, respondió Severus con firmeza. Incluso aunque Harry no hubiese tenido diecisiete, ellos no habrían podido alejarles. Estaban unidos al más alto nivel; uno casi podría decir que estaban casados, a nivel mágico. Nada podría separarles; si Dumbledore intentaba interferir con la magia natural, la repercusión sería devastadora. No sólo les mataría a Harry o a él, sino también a Dumbledore—. Termina aquí, después responderé a más de tus preguntas… pero sólo unas cuantas; tengo que prepararme para dar clase en media hora —. Severus soltó a Harry, no quería que su duro trabajo con la comida se desperdiciase y se quemase.

—¿Puedo ir? —preguntó Harry en voz baja. No le gustaba la idea de estar solo todo el día, no cuando sabía que Severus iba a estar sólo a cinco metros de distancia.

—Puedes sentarte en mi despacho, pero es imperativo que no te vean —, dijo Severus, volviéndose para encararse con Harry. Podía comprender que no desease estar solo; era arriesgado llevarle allí, pero no debía ser visto. Normalmente nadie entraba en su despacho, no a menos que fuesen arrastrados allí para recibir un castigo o si uno de sus Slytherin quería hablar con él.

Harry asintió comprendiendo; imperativo debía significar importante o algo parecido. Su vocabulario se había incrementado desde que estaba con Severus. No comprendía algunas de las palabras, pero en general era capaz de deducir lo que su Dominante quería decir. Le hacía sentirse más avergonzado de su falta de habilidades. ¿Por qué querría Severus estar con un idiota como él, que no podía entender lo que decía a veces? En cuanto los huevos estuvieron en el plato puso un tomate a freír; a él no le gustaban, pero a Severus sí. Sólo transcurrió un minuto antes de que también estuviese emplatado y lo llevó todo al comedor.

Severus estaba sentado a la mesa en la esquina de la habitación, todavía en pijama, algo que normalmente no hacía. Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a la extraña ropa parecida a un vestido que usaba; algo más sobre lo que tendría que preguntar. Era parecido a lo que Dumbledore llevaba, pero no los otros. Puso el plato de Severus junto a él y se sentó también. Esperó a que tomase el primer bocado. Al hombre le gustaba alimentarle a veces, pero esos días siempre le decía que lo colocase todo en un único plato. No pasaba a menudo, pero le gustaba mucho cuando ocurría, entregar el control por completo y depender de su Dominante para todo. Hizo un segundo viaje para coger los vasos, la jarra de zumo de naranja y los cafés, llevándolos en una bandeja que había encontrado.

Severus tomó un bocado generoso, saboreando la comida. No muchos podían decir que habían probado una comida mejor que la de Hogwarts, pero él sí. La comida del colegio era producida en masa, y no se le daba el mismo tierno cuidado que Harry ponía en la suya. Además su sumiso sabía exactamente cómo le gustaba; los elfos cocinaban para todo el mundo y no podían acertar con la forma que todo el mundo prefería—. Está deliciosa, Harry, bien hecho —, dijo, viendo cómo el rostro de su sumiso se iluminaba ante el cumplido. Parecía que Harry nunca se acostumbraba a ello, no importaba lo a menudo que le elogiase. Hizo una señal de asentimiento con la cabeza, un gesto para que Harry empezase, lo cual hizo con gusto. Debía haber estado bastante hambriento, lo cual no le sorprendió. El chico había tenido una sola comida, un simple almuerzo, en tres semanas. Eso es lo que él sabía; ¿quién sabe lo mal que lo habría pasado en las calles?

Llevó diez minutos terminar el delicioso desayuno de Harry y rebañar los platos. Severus simplemente agitó su varita y la vajilla y los cubiertos flotaron hacia la cocina. El agua empezó a correr y comenzaron a lavarse por sí solos. Harry sonrió, le estaba empezando a gustar mucho la magia. Siempre había recurrido a ella para sobrevivir, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de lo útil que era en las situaciones cotidianas.

—Tus sueños, como tú los llamaste, eran correctos de hecho. Albus Dumbledore te dejó en casa de los Dursley; ellos eran la última familia que te quedaba. La forma en la que lo hizo estoy de acuerdo en que fue deplorable, debería haberse asegurado de que estabas a salvo —, dijo Severus—. Desafortunadamente, todo lo que él vio fue el plan general, la protección que tu tía te ofrecería por ser de tu misma sangre.

—¿Protección por ser de mi misma sangre? —preguntó Harry, parpadeando confuso, mirando a su Dominante de forma inexpresiva y luchando contra la necesidad de ponerse a gritar. No le gustaba hablar sobre Dumbledore; sentía demasiada rabia cuando pensaba acerca de él. La magia que debería haberse liberado y estallado ante su reacción no llegó a ocurrir. Era como si ya no pudiese perder el control de ella nunca más. Qué extraño, quizá tenía algo que ver con lo que había pasado el día anterior.

—¿Te ha explicado alguien cómo murieron tus padres, Harry? —preguntó Severus, con todo su cuerpo en tensión. Sabía que tendría que decirle a Harry toda la verdad, de otra forma Dumbledore bien podría usarlo para separarles. Era mejor si Harry lo escuchaba de él, en vez de una versión adulterada por parte del anciano, destinada a meter una cuña entre ambos.

—Me dijo que Voldemort les mató, que tendría que luchar contra él —, dijo Harry sintiéndose bastante confuso; ¿por qué tendría que decirle nadie por qué pensaban ellos que debía combatir contra ese hechicero malvado?

—Antes de que tú nacieses —, comenzó Severus su explicación, intentando mantener la calma. Verle alterado no ayudaría a Harry; eso sólo le haría estar más preocupado y ansioso, y era lo último que él quería. Él debía ser el fuerte, como siempre había querido. Demonios, unos meses atrás jamás habría ido en contra de Dumbledore voluntariamente. Y ahora estaba haciéndolo; tener a Harry de vuelta en su vida le estaba cambiando sin siquiera darse cuenta—. Me uní a Voldemort; estaba extremadamente furioso con el mundo, y era un poco ingenuo acerca de cómo funcionaban las cosas. Odiaba a los muggles, que es un término que la gente mágica usa para alguien sin magia. Mi padre era uno –un muggle– y era extremadamente violento hacia mi madre y hacia mí. Sobre todo hacia mi madre, y creía que Voldemort tenía razón, que los muggles no debían saber acerca del mundo mágico. No era lo que esperaba cuando me uní a él. Los chicos con los que había hecho amistad no estuvieron interesados en mí después de eso, en todo caso se sintieron repelidos. Voldemort me introdujo casi directamente en su círculo interno, sus sirvientes de mayor confianza —. En ese momento se detuvo, calibrando la reacción de Harry.

No había nada, ni condena, dolor o ira, sólo curiosidad.

—Mis habilidades como Maestro de Pociones y el hecho de que era un duelista excelente le hicieron codiciarme —, dijo Severus finalmente, siguiendo con su relato tras beber algo de zumo de naranja para humedecer su seca garganta. Tomando aire profundamente, continuó—. No vi manera de escapar, y seguí haciendo lo que se esperaba de mí. Fue sólo unos días más tarde que escuché por casualidad algo que repetí al Señor Oscuro, y se puso eufórico, por decirlo suavemente. Se obsesionó con encontrar a quien se referían las palabras. Lo que le dije al Señor Oscuro era una Profecía.

Sintiendo la confusión de Harry, se extendió acerca de las Profecías—. Una Profecía es una predicción del futuro. Sólo escuché tres líneas de ella, pero fue suficiente para él. Me dio la orden de acercarme a Dumbledore, de convertirme en profesor de Defensa; eso fue casi un año más tarde, después de que le hablase de lo que había oído. Yo no creía en la adivinación, y no esperaba que el Señor Oscuro se tomase esas cosas en serio tampoco.

—¿Qué es lo que decía la Profecía? —preguntó Harry en cuanto Severus dejó de hablar. No le interrumpió, a su Dominante no le gustaba eso. No comprendía qué tenía que ver aquello con él, pero tenía la sensación de que pronto lo averiguaría.

 _—_ _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes_ _—_ , recitó Severus, su voz ligeramente cavernosa.

Harry tomó aire, de pronto no quería escuchar más.

—Él decidió que tú reunías todas las condiciones, Harry, porque eras un mestizo como él. Un mestizo es alguien cuyas dos parejas de abuelos no son magos o brujas. Tu madre era nacida de muggles, la única mágica en una familia normal; son mirados con desprecio por algunas familias sangres limpias. Fui directamente a Dumbledore, contándole todo a condición de que salvase a tu madre, Lily —, dijo Severus cautelosamente—. Me dio un ultimátum: espiaría para él, o me enviaría a Azkaban por ser un Mortífago. Azkaban es una prisión del mundo mágico, el infierno en la tierra; tienen Dementores guardándola, criaturas oscuras que absorben tus emociones y te vuelven loco. Lo normal es que nadie salga de allí cuerdo.

Harry asintió comprendiendo mientras Severus tomaba aire una vez más.

—Tus padres fueron prevenidos y estaban bajo un conjuro que les ocultaría de todo el mundo, aparte de su guardián secreto. Se llama conjuro _Fidelius_ , pero fueron traicionados por uno de sus mejores amigos. Les vendió a Voldemort en Halloween, y ya sabes lo que pasó después. Tu padre y tu madre fueron asesinados, pero tu madre murió por ti, provocando que algún tipo de magia antigua se vinculase a ti. Magia de sangre, de la sangre de tu madre. Es por eso que Dumbledore te llevó inmediatamente con los Dursley y te dejó allí —, dijo Severus, sintiendo la creciente ira de Harry.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —preguntó Harry apretando los dientes, encontrando cada vez más difícil contener su lengua y hablar con respeto. No es que culpase a Severus; al contrario, culpaba a aquel que les había traicionado.

—Su nombre era Peter Pettigrew; fue asesinado hace unos años —, dijo Severus, aliviado de que su ira no estuviese dirigida hacia él—. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad, Harry? Fueron mis acciones las que provocaron que Voldemort fuese detrás de tus padres.

—Lo sé, pero usted intentó reparar el daño; fueron ellos los que decidieron usar a un jodido traidor —, dijo Harry. Podría haber sido diferente si hubiese conocido a sus padres, pero no lo había hecho. Hasta hacía tres semanas, había creído que eran unos borrachos que habían muerto en un accidente, casi matándole a él también. Le llevaría largo tiempo sobreponerse de aquello y asumir lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Severus no tenía nada que decir acerca de eso, no había nada que pudiese decir. Era la fría y áspera verdad; sólo alguien que hubiese tenido una vida dura podría declarar con tanta calma algo como eso. Probablemente alguna parte de Harry también echaba la culpa a sus padres—. Descubrimos lo de los Dursley cuando una carta no llegó a su destino en tu onceavo cumpleaños —. Notó una presión en su corazón ante el respingo que dio Harry. Obviamente no había superado el abuso, simplemente lo había escondido para poder sobrevivir.

—Están en prisión por lo que te hicieron, Harry —, dijo Severus suavemente, haciendo una señal al chico para que se sentase en sus rodillas, y dándole el consuelo que necesitaba desesperadamente—. Se preguntó a todo el mundo en la zona acerca de ello; pero nadie parecía haberse percatado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—La señora Figg lo hizo —, dijo Harry, enterrándose silenciosamente en el cuello de su Dominante, anhelando sentirse seguro. Cada vez que los Dursley habían salido habían dejado a Harry con ella, herido la mayoría de las veces.

Severus se puso rígido al escuchar las tenues palabras de Harry; una furia como nunca había sentido le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Le acababan de dar la prueba de que Dumbledore había sabido todo desde el principio—. ¿Estás seguro de que lo sabía, Harry? —preguntó Severus, apenas capaz de mantener la ira fuera de su voz. Figg había sido miembro de la Orden; había desaparecido después de la derrota de Voldemort. Ahora sabía dónde había ido.

—Me ayudó algunas veces, me dio vendas para mi brazo roto y para los cortes en mis piernas —, respondió Harry.

La mente de Severus estaba conmocionada por las ramificaciones de lo que acababa de descubrir. Aquello destruiría la reputación de Dumbledore, la reduciría a añicos y probablemente haría que le destituyesen como Director y Jefe del Wizengamot. Nadie volvería a confiar en él, tenía que encontrar la prueba definitiva de que Figg se lo había contado—. ¿Sabes dónde se aloja?

—Lo sabría si volviese allí; conozco el camino desde Privet Drive —, admitió Harry, tragando saliva, aunque no es como si desease regresar a aquel lugar. No sabía leer, así que no podía decirle la calle o camino en el que ella vivía.

—Ya veo —, dijo Severus; con su furia casi cegándole. No quería someter a su sumiso a aquello, así que debía ir él mismo. Tendría que descubrirlo de otro miembro de la Orden que no hiciese preguntas acerca de por qué quería saberlo. Minerva podría ser su mejor opción; no era de las que iban a Dumbledore con cada palabra que se le dijese—. La señora Figg es un miembro de la Orden, Harry, una squib –alguien nacido en una familia mágica pero sin talentos mágicos propios– —. Sin duda aquello reforzaría el odio de Harry hacia Dumbledore—. No me cabe duda de que Dumbledore la puso allí para que te vigilase —. Si Figg se lo había dicho, entonces eso significaba que el viejo estúpido había sabido que Harry estaba desaparecido desde los nueve años. Aquello le dejó perplejo.

—Le odio —, dijo Harry con rabia—, LE. ODIO —. Sus manos estaban ahora apretadas formando puños.

—Lo sé —, dijo Severus en voz baja, y no podía culpar al muchacho por sus sentimientos—. El contenido completo de la Profecía fue revelado cuando tenías… quince —. Snape tragó saliva, entonces era cuando Harry había estado con él.

—¿Entonces usted cree en ella? ¿Que debo detenerle? —preguntó Harry, sintiéndose entristecido.

—Lo entenderás cuando te la cuente entera. El Señor Oscuro entró en el Ministerio y recuperó la Profecía. El guardia estaba desaparecido esa noche, vendiendo calderos en el callejón Knockturn en vez de haciendo su trabajo; Mundungus Fletcher —, Severus añadió el nombre del granuja. Había jurado contarle todo a Harry pero debía darse prisa, casi era el momento de ir al Gran Salón. —Decía ' _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes'._

Harry simplemente cerró sus ojos; él no quería matar a un mago, sólo quería vivir su vida.

—Esta cicatriz te marcó como su igual —, dijo Severus tocando el relámpago visible en su frente, curioso de que ninguno de ellos hubiese pensando en revisar a Harry en su busca—. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte, Harry. No harás esto solo; estaré junto a ti durante todo el camino. Encontraremos una forma de llevarlo a cabo sin que tengas que matarle, te lo prometo.

Harry asintió una vez más; si Severus había sido un sirviente de ese hombre, ¿significaba eso que todavía lo era? Hizo en voz alta la pregunta sintiéndose bastante inquieto.

—No, Harry, ya no lo soy, nunca más —, dijo Severus—, Dumbledore decidió que yo era demasiado valioso como para volver a espiar, y en vez de eso me pidió que te buscase junto con todos los demás en la Orden.

—¿Entonces Voldemort sabe que tú eras un espía? —, preguntó Harry con preocupación.

—Sí, lo sabe desde hace algunos años, cuando no fui con él cuando fue resucitado —, dijo Severus en voz baja, tranquilizando al asustado chico de diecisiete años. La burbuja en la que había estado viviendo desde que Severus le había llevado a sus aposentos estalló al darle aquella información.

—¿Así que te quiere muerto? —declaró Harry, conociendo ya la respuesta; había visto el lado oscuro de la vida, y sabía cuál era la respuesta sin que se la dijesen.

—Sí —, respondió honestamente Severus—, pero puedo cuidar de mí mismo, Harry, no tienes que preocuparte.

—Lo haré, pero sólo por ti… no por ellos —, dijo Harry, tomando una decisión. Lo haría por su Dominante, porque no quería perderle. Ya había jurado matar a cualquiera que tratase de interferir entre ambos, en cierta forma Voldemort era uno de ellos. No lo habría hecho por nadie más.

—Lo haremos juntos, y después nos iremos —, dijo Severus en voz baja. Odiaba enseñar, lo único que le mantenía allí era su sentido del deber y su contrato. No le gustaba aquello, pedirle a su sumiso cometer un acto tan terrible, pero todo lo decía en serio. Encontraría una forma de lograr la conclusión que necesitaban sin que Harry tuviese que asestar el golpe mortal. Su sumiso nunca se recuperaría de eso; no importaba cómo de oscuras fuesen las calles, el asesinato era harina de otro costal. Daba igual lo que Voldemort hubiese hecho, aun así era asesinato premeditado, y no permitiría que Harry marcase su alma llevando a cabo una tarea tan terrible. Mataría a Voldemort él mismo primero, era su responsabilidad como Dominante de Harry protegerle, y sí, eso incluía también de Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

—Sí, Señor —, murmuró Harry; nunca había llamado Amo a Severus, al hombre no le gustaba en absoluto.

—Bien, ahora ven, debemos vestirnos; en cuanto la clase haya comenzado usaré la entrada secreta para venir a buscarte. Puedes sentarte y escuchar desde mi despacho; iré tan a menudo como pueda —, prometió Severus, apremiando al aún aturdido chico de diecisiete años a bajar de su regazo. Todavía era demasiado ligero para el gusto de Severus, pero eso cambiaría. Muchas cosas habían cambiado y todavía lo estaban haciendo.

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry; no tenía ropa que ponerse, así que se sintió un estorbo hasta que Severus le tendió unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Aquella era ropa que había visto a su Dominante llevar en Londres. Casi como un pensamiento de última hora, un par de las botas negras favoritas de Severus fueron añadidas al montón. A Harry siempre le habían gustado, pero eran demasiado grandes; nunca había encontrado nada parecido mientras buscaba zapatos nuevos.

Harry inclinó su cabeza a un lado; su Dominante llevaba puesto aquel extraño vestido de nuevo—. ¿Todos los magos llevan falda? —Confiaba en que Severus no le pidiese que se vistiese de esa forma.

Severus rió divertido, un sonido que habría dejado atónita a toda la población de Hogwarts y sus profesores. Harry, sin embargo, no se sorprendió; su Dominante no reía mucho, pero no era algo nuevo—. Esto son túnicas, en realidad, túnicas cerradas; algunos profesores prefieren llevar una capa o túnicas abiertas. Hace frío en las mazmorras, así que prefiero llevar ésta durante todo el año —. Habiéndose quitado de encima la confesión y con Harry todavía allí, era como si se hubiese retirado un gran peso de encima de sus hombros. Un peso que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, para ser sinceros.

—Oh —, dijo Harry. Bien, aquello tenía sentido, ya que Lupin y Black no habían llevado ese tipo de prenda, pero Dumbledore sí.

—Volveré en media hora —, dijo Severus, sujetando entre sus manos con cariño el rostro de Harry antes de alejarse. Harry hizo un mohín; Severus no le había besado. Se mordió el labio, ¿era aquello parte de su castigo por no confiar en él? Esperaba que no.

* * *

Fiel a su palabra, Severus reapareció media hora más tarde, y le llevó a su despacho. Todavía estaba abarrotado de aquellos extraños tarros con agua, llenos con ojos que parecían mirarle. Era algo bueno que no se asustase con facilidad, pero aun así era desconcertante.

—Lee este libro, te ayudará a entender la clase de Pociones —, dijo Severus.

Harry se quedó paralizado, mirando el libro con el terror consumiéndole; Severus nunca le había dado una orden como aquella. Siempre lo había temido, pero hasta ese momento no se había hecho realidad. No se podía librar de ello, tendría que decirle la verdad; un enorme nudo se formó en su garganta. Severus conocería su mayor vergüenza; se daría cuenta de cómo era de estúpido realmente. Cómo de indigno era para ser su sumiso. No podía mentir, no había ninguna forma en la que pudiese hacerlo. No sólo porque a Severus no le gustase que le mintiesen, sino porque se descubriría más tarde y sólo haría que el hombre se disgustase aún más.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Severus, agachándose junto a él al sentir el miedo que consumía al chico.

Unos ojos verdes llenos de vergüenza se encontraron con los de Severus.

—No puedo —, dijo Harry con voz ahogada. No hacía ni dos días que había vuelto con su Dominante y ya iba a decepcionarle. Odiaba decepcionarle—. No sé leer —. Bueno, podía, pero sólo palabras sencillas, como: y, si, pero, el; todas las palabras que había aprendido en la escuela antes de huir.

—Cálmate —, dijo Severus, Harry estaba cerca de hiperventilar—. Harry, necesito que respires para mí, ahora —, dijo más enérgicamente, y fue recompensado por su sumiso haciendo lo que le había ordenado. Debería haberse dado cuenta; había sido tan tonto por no pensar sobre ello. ¿Dónde demonios podría haber aprendido Harry a leer? Desde luego no en las calles.

—Te pido perdón, no me paré a pensar en eso —, dijo Severus, haciendo que los ojos de Harry se abriesen más; nadie se había disculpado con él antes—. Tendremos que empezar con algunas lecciones, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Señor —dijo Harry asintiendo, los latidos de su corazón volviendo a su ritmo normal, especialmente al ver que su Dominante no parecía estar furioso o decepcionado con él.

—Bien —, dijo Severus. Usando su varita hizo algo en el libro, antes de colocarlo de nuevo frente a Harry. Abriéndolo en la primera página, tomó la mano de Harry y colocó un dedo en la primera palabra, y entonces la escuchó en su mente. Mientras su dedo pasaba por el resto, éstas también sonaron en su cabeza. Era algo destinado a la gente del mundo mágico que era ciega, no había algo como el Braille allí. No era sorprendente, ya que el mundo mágico estaba varias generaciones por detrás del mundo muggle—. ¿Bien? —preguntó con confianza.

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry pasmado.

—Perfecto. Volveré en unas horas —, le dijo Severus. Después de aquello dejó el despacho, cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente tras él mientras entraba en el aula. Necesitaría conseguir algunas herramientas de escritura muggle de su casa o de una tienda. Harry no podría aprender a escribir con una pluma, sería demasiado difícil. En cuanto hubo anotado las indicaciones en la pizarra y las pociones hubieron hervido durante el tiempo exigido, y estuvo seguro de que no se producirían accidentes, comenzó a escribir un plan para las clases de lectura y escritura de Harry. Comenzó anotando palabras simples en un pergamino, por una vez sin usar sus delicados garabatos sino claras letras de molde. Jamás habría pensado que estaría haciendo esto, de entre todas las cosas posibles. Lo haría, no sólo por Harry, sino porque de alguna forma daría una mala imagen de sí mismo si su sumiso era analfabeto. Había sentido la vergüenza de Harry, y no quería que el chico se sintiese así. No por algo que ni siquiera era culpa suya.

—Aquellos de ustedes, zoquetes, que hayan destilado con éxito una poción que un alumno de primer año sería capaz, embotéllenla y déjenla sobre mi mesa —, entonó Severus, colocando las notas en el cajón de su escritorio mientras se ponía en pie. Comenzó a caminar alrededor, haciendo observaciones cortantes a aquellos que habían fracasado en preparar las más simples pociones. Uno podría pensar que después de dos años allí, los alumnos de tercero serían capaces de elaborar una decente. Por desgracia parecía ser pedir demasiado.

Los alumnos no podrían haberse marchado más rápido en cuanto su profesor de Pociones les despidió aunque lo hubiesen intentado. Severus suspiró, enviando las pociones al laboratorio de sus aposentos; las etiquetaría allí esa noche mientras Harry estudiaba. Tenía mucho que hacer hoy; tenía que llevar a Poppy allí abajo a hacer un chequeo al chico, después hablar con Minerva para ver si sabía algo acerca de Figg. Si no, no tendría más remedio que llevarse a Harry. Necesitaba toda la ventaja que pudiese obtener contra Dumbledore.

—¿Qué tal va? —preguntó Severus, entrando en su despacho para ver a Harry ya por una cuarta parte del libro.

Harry alzó la vista, su mano apartándose del libro, lo cual detuvo la voz mental inmediatamente. Sus ojos verdes estaban brillando con algo que Severus no pudo descifrar. Quizá una mezcla entre satisfacción, orgullo, felicidad y deleite—. Me encanta la magia —, dijo, su adoración por Severus era evidente en cada línea de su rostro.

—Me alegra oír eso; ¿hay algo que no entiendas? —preguntó Severus, sentándose junto a su sumiso. No sería una tarea nada pesada enseñar a Harry si deseaba aprender. Contemplar aquella expresión en su cara era más gratificante que lo que había sentido jamás enseñando Pociones. Ver a su sumiso mirándole con esa devoción le hacía sentirse exultante y lo bastante fuerte como para hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerle a salvo.

—Sólo lo que hacen los ingredientes —, respondió Harry, lo que aparentemente no había disminuido su entusiasmo.

—Tengo el libro perfecto para eso —, dijo Severus, más que complacido de que a Harry le gustase Pociones —. Puedes leerlo después del almuerzo si terminas éste antes.

—¡Sí, Señor! —, exclamó Harry, con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro, su excitación recorriendo el cuerpo de Severus.

—Bien —, dijo el hombre, justo entonces la campana de aviso sonó y Severus acarició la mejilla de Harry en silenciosa admiración. Había regresado; parecía casi irreal, pero lo había hecho, y le mantendría de esa forma. Harry también lo deseaba, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Harry se derritió ante su toque y Severus se sintió realmente dichoso.

Dándose la vuelta regresó al aula, y lanzó una mirada furiosa a su siguiente grupo de estudiantes por hablar. Debido a ello los Slytherin y Gryffindor de séptimo curso tomaron asiento silenciosamente, no queriendo arriesgarse a sufrir la ira del Profesor de Pociones o a perder puntos.

—Hoy vais a aprender cómo preparar una poción muy peligrosa, una que estallará si se añade el ingrediente equivocado —, dijo Severus, su voz fría y dura, previniendo a sus estudiantes contra cualquier imprudencia—. ¿Puede hablarme alguien acerca de _Felix Felicis_? —Miró alrededor, ignorando la mano de Granger como siempre hacía. Un sorprendente número de estudiantes alzaron las suyas. No debería haberle extrañado; se tomaban un interés inusual en aquella poción.

—Señor Malfoy —, dijo Severus asintiendo en dirección al chico.

—Es suerte líquida, señor, si se bebe hará que la cosas vayan a tu favor; te hechiza para ganar —, respondió Draco con confianza.

—Diez puntos para Slytherin… ¿Puede alguien decirme por qué es tan peligrosa? —dijo Severus lentamente—. ¿Granger? —Le irritaba de forma increíble que ella fuese la única que hubiese levantado la mano ante esa cuestión.

—Puede provocar exceso de confianza, temeridad que puede resultar peligrosa; es ilegal usarla en nada competitivo, como el Quidditch o los torneos… incluso exámenes. No sólo eso, sino que es arriesgado tomarla en grandes dosis; es muy tóxica —, dijo Hermione, sonando como siempre como un libro de texto.

—De hecho, también es extremadamente avanzada, y lleva seis meses cocinarla antes de que esté lista para ser usada. Esta poción contribuirá a la mitad de su puntuación este año. Así que les sugiero que comprueben todo por triplicado —, dijo Severus, sintiéndose complacido ante su repentina sorpresa y preocupación. Los ÉXTASIS no eran para estudiantes débiles. Sólo una Gryffindor había logrado entrar en su clase de ÉXTASIS, Granger—. Las instrucciones están en la pizarra; ¡pónganse a ello! —les espetó Severus, apuntando su varita hacia el encerado, donde efectivamente las palabras comenzaron a escribirse por sí solas.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Habéis pasado una buena semana? Esperamos que sí ^^_**

 ** _¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Hemos conocido un poquito más del pasado de Harry (yo no sé cómo Severus es capaz de contenerse y no ponerse a lanzar maldiciones a todo el mundo... o mejor dicho, al viejo chivo) esperemos que logren encontrar a la señora Figg, sería un gran paso para librarse de la sombra de Dumbledore, pero me temo que para saberlo tendremos que esperar._**

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a:_** _La_Dama_Arual, CuquiLuna, valethsnape, Yuki92Fer, Lunatica Drake Dark, Lailliet, Astana, Tomo-chan02, liz .hattu79, miadharu28, Tsuki Lamperouge, Ryogana_ _ **y**_ _Tast Cullen,_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 _ **Un saludo :D  
**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de ** _T_ raducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 _¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**  
 **  
Aparece Madam Pomfrey**

* * *

 **  
**El resto de la jornada escolar transcurrió con bastante rapidez, y los estudiantes percibieron un cambio en su Profesor de Pociones. Ellos, por supuesto, no podían estar seguros; no parecía tolerar las tonterías en clase, como siempre, pero había quitado puntos cuando pilló a un estudiante de Slytherin intentando jugar con la poción de otro. Aquello no había ocurrido nunca; por supuesto, les había lanzado miradas fulminantes, pero nunca antes les había quitado puntos. Severus había asistido a la cena como era su obligación, pero se había marchado lo antes posible. Nadie advirtió que Madam Pomfrey también estaba curiosamente ausente.

—¿Severus, vas a explicarme algo en algún momento del día de hoy? —, preguntó Poppy mientras seguía al silencioso Profesor de Pociones por los salones de Hogwarts. Había cenado apresuradamente y le había pedido que le siguiese. Estaba absolutamente perpleja por su comportamiento, aunque uno podría decir que Severus siempre había sido algo misterioso.

—Todos será explicado donde nadie pueda oírnos por casualidad —, respondió Severus, mientras continuaba, su rápido ritmo provocando que Poppy tuviese que correr para mantenerse a la par. Él estaba, como siempre, preocupado por Harry cuando no estaba allí. No confiaba completamente en las protecciones; no confiaba en nada en lo que se refería a la seguridad de su sumiso. Por ese motivo había permitido quedarse a Grace, la elfa doméstica de la familia. Si pasaba cualquier cosa, podría coger a Harry e ir a la mansión familiar. Por supuesto aquello sería como último recurso, él no había estado en la mansión desde hacía años.

—Oh, Severus, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —dijo Poppy, meneando la cabeza; el Profesor de Pociones siempre había sido demasiado desconfiado. Ella sabía que tenían que dar las gracias a Dumbledore por ello, al hecho de que hubiese forzado a un joven muchacho a espiar. Al menos ahora el mundo sabía lo que había hecho, y ya no realizaba esa tarea. Se estremeció mentalmente ante el lío en el que estaría el pobre hombre. Ella había limpiado el daño de algunas de las víctimas más afortunadas de Ya-Sabes-Quién y los Mortífagos. Afortunadas de haber sobrevivido, aunque puede que no se considerasen así.

Abriendo la puerta, Severus permitió que su magia fluyese alrededor concediéndole la entrada. No confiaba en las contraseñas, podían ser oídas. En vez de eso había encantado las protecciones para permitirle el paso usando su firma mágica. Desafortunadamente no habían sido capaces de detener a Dumbledore, ya que él podía acceder a cualquier parte, siendo el Director. Todavía tendría que descubrir si las protecciones que Grace había colocado funcionarían; de cualquier forma había tomado precauciones. Dumbledore no sabría acerca de Harry a menos que él se lo dijese. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para que Poppy entrase, entonces la cerró con firmeza tras ella, sintiendo las barreras fortaleciéndose de nuevo mientras lo hacía.

—¿Ahora hablarás? —, preguntó Poppy sintiéndose bastante preocupada, ¿estaba Severus enfermo? ¿O sólo quería alguien con quien hablar en privado? Aquello no le sorprendería, el hombre mantenía muchas cosas reprimidas.

—Poppy, lo que ocurra aquí, debe quedarse aquí; necesito tu juramento —, dijo Severus con seriedad.

—Severus —, comenzó Poppy, su rostro cambiando de preocupado a alarmado casi instantáneamente—. ¿Estás enfermo?— Sus pensamientos quizá parecían ser verdad.

—No, Poppy, pero lo comprenderás pronto. Tu juramento, por favor —, insistió Severus. No necesitaba ser un Juramento Inquebrantable; Poppy nunca se lo contaría a nadie de todas formas, ella no querría perder su magia y en el proceso no ser capaz de ayudar a la gente. La mujer había comenzado a curar y ayudar a Brujas y Magos desde antes de que él naciera.

—Severus… esta pregunta; tengo que hacerla… pero no se refiere a ti, realmente tengo que preguntarlo antes de jurar nada… —dijo Poppy, mirando a Severus astutamente—. ¿No es algo ilegal? No voy a ayudar a alguien que está siendo buscado por las autoridades del Mundo Mágico, ¿verdad? —Severus no hacía cosas como éstas por cualquiera; debía sentir algo fuerte por quienquiera que fuese. Sí, ella casi con toda seguridad estaba allí para ayudar a alguien, no era estúpida. Debía ser algo realmente malo, porque Severus era bastante bueno con algunos hechizos de sanación.

—No, Poppy, no lo está —, le aseguró Severus, comprendiendo su necesidad de preguntar; Poppy era una Slytherin después de todo. O al menos había sido una cuando había asistido a Hogwarts en su juventud. No estaba ofendido; Poppy tenía un código moral fuerte. Incluso a pesar de que su juramento decía que tenía que ayudar a todo el mundo si importar su género, estatus o sus sentimientos personales, ella también se sentiría obligada a avisar a las autoridades y entregarles si eran buscados. Dicho esto, no era nada parecido, así que Poppy podía estar tranquila.

—Perfecto entonces —, dijo Poppy con alivio—, Severus Snape, por mi magia, juro que nada de lo que haga, escuche, vea o diga esta noche será repetido jamás fuera de estos muros —. Ella tenía su varita en su mano, alzada hacia el pecho, de una forma muy parecida a la que un muggle sostenía una Biblia cuando juraba decir la verdad en un juzgado.

—Que así sea —, dijo Severus confirmando el juramento, y la magia envolvió la varita de Poppy y la de Severus. La mujer estaba ahora atada por su palabra hasta que él la liberase.

—Toma asiento —, dijo Severus tras una breve pausa—, hay café y té si quieres, volveré en un momento —. Le había pedido a Harry que permaneciese en el dormitorio mientras él hablaba con Poppy.

Harry estaba sentado en la cama, claramente receloso, y no es como si Severus pudiese culparle. Hasta ahora todas las personas con las que se había topado le habían mantenido encerrado, incluso le habían dejado solo y sin atención cuando estaba herido. A pesar de sus palabras acerca de que Poppy no era así, parecía que Harry no se iba a relajar ni un ápice—. ¿No confías en que yo sea capaz de saber qué es mejor para ti? —preguntó Severus de forma seca.

Harry alzó rápidamente la cabeza ante las enérgicas palabras—, sí, siempre, Señor —, dijo Harry, parecía que estaba metiendo la pata de nuevo sin pretenderlo.

—Entonces fíate de mí ahora; Poppy no hará nada que pueda herirte. Ella es una sanadora, ayuda a la gente —, dijo Severus, sabiendo que aquel no era el momento para ser amable; no, Harry necesitaba un Dominante—. Ahora no lo repetiré; ponte en pie, y no la hagamos esperar.

—Sí, Señor —, respondió Harry de forma obediente, incorporándose y caminando tras Severus. Poniéndose firme, su rostro adoptó una expresión inescrutable. Nunca dejaba a nadie más que a sus Dominantes verle vulnerable; la debilidad en la calle lograba que te diesen una paliza o te matasen. Las debilidades aquí… bien, le aterraba pensar qué ocurriría. Así que tendría que asegurarse de que no llegaba a pasar.

—Poppy, quiero que conozcas a Harry Potter —, anunció Severus, provocando que Poppy, que había tomado un sorbo del hirviente café, escupiese y dejase caer su taza mientras saltaba de su asiento totalmente asombrada ante sus palabras. Estaba vivo, apenas podía creerlo; estaba vivo y con bastante buen aspecto, por lo que ella podía ver. Aunque ella, mejor que muchos, sabía que las apariencias podían ser engañosas. Alguien que aparentaba estar perfectamente sano podía estar muriéndose por dentro.

—¿Harry Potter? —dijo ella como un eco, sonando tan sorprendida como estaba.

Severus agitó su varita y la taza se reparó por sí sola y reapareció en la bandeja. El café derramado había desaparecido, y Poppy tenía una expresión muy poco profesional en su cara. Ni en un millón de años habría esperado ver a Harry en aquellos aposentos. Su opinión profesional era que no muchos niños de nueve años sobrevivían a las calles de Londres. Su corazón había sufrido por él, por lo que había pasado, y allí estaba.

—¿Le has lanzado un conjuro de loro? —preguntó Harry, su tono imposible de interpretar.

Los labios de Severus se curvaron ante aquello, parecía que Harry estaba aparentando indiferencia; al menos no estaba insultando o amenazando con matarla. Dio gracias a Merlín por aquellos pequeños favores; al menos su sumiso era lo bastante listo como para no avergonzarle de aquella manera. Después de todo estaba presentándole a Poppy a Harry; la mala educación daría una mala impresión de él. A solas el chico podía decir lo que quisiese contra otras personas, pero cuando estaban juntos, prefería que Harry le dejase protegerle incluso del abuso verbal.

Poppy se hinchó sintiéndose ligeramente insultada, pero supuso que se lo merecía; había actuado de forma bastante poco profesional después de todo—. ¿Debo asumir que Albus no lo sabe? —preguntó, observando el rostro de Harry ensombrecerse de furia. Tomó una nota rápida para no mencionar nunca de nuevo el nombre de Dumbledore si podía evitarlo.

—Depende de a qué definición de saber te refieras —, dijo Severus misteriosamente; estaba igual de furioso con Dumbledore por sus acciones, incluso más que Harry, tan solo que él no lo mostraba—. Siéntate, te explicaré lo que sé —, le ofreció Severus, tomando asiento él mismo. Harry rápidamente preparó sus cafés, ofreciendo uno a Poppy, que lo aceptó con expresión desconcertada.

Les observó a ambos; Harry la miraba como si fuese una serpiente venenosa a punto de atacar. Sin embargo el chico parecía muy cómodo alrededor de Severus; se conocían desde hacía más de un día, estaba segura de ello.

—Albus encontró a Harry hace tres semanas —, dijo Severus, decidiendo empezar por allí—. Harry no estaba muy dispuesto a aceptar su oferta y convertirse en el pequeño héroe que todo el mundo desea.

—¿No quiere asistir a Hogwarts y aprender a dominar su magia? —preguntó Poppy perpleja.

—Poppy, Dumbledore le sacó de las calles de Londres con un Aparición y le mantuvo aquí contra su voluntad. Así que no, él no desea hacer automáticamente lo que ellos le dicen —, le explicó Severus secamente—. Él no sabía nada acerca de la magia, y ellos ni siquiera comenzaron a explicárselo.

—Ya veo —, dijo Poppy, frunciendo el ceño ante las acciones de Dumbledore.

—Como puedes imaginar, Harry intentó escapar, y casi lo logró —, dijo Severus, el orgullo era evidente en su voz ante este hecho—. Por desgracia su intento fue frustrado en el último segundo. Rodó por las escaleras de Hogwarts y entonces fue lanzado cinco metros por el aire por un elfo doméstico al que Dumbledore ordenó detenerle.

Poppy jadeó horrorizada ante las acciones del Director; ¡herir a un chico de diecisiete años! Uno que tenía la misma edad que sus estudiantes; estaba completamente disgustada. Sólo quería golpear a aquel estúpido en su cabezota—. Ven aquí, Harry, ¡déjame ver el daño hecho por ese viejo tonto! —le ordenó Poppy, poniéndose en pie.

—Le curé, es la primera cosa que hice; en lo que respecta a Dumbledore y la Orden, Harry logró escapar ayer por la mañana —, le dijo Severus, aliviando su preocupación de alguna forma—. Hasta que este completamente curado seguirá así.

—¿Se lo vas a decir? —preguntó Poppy, sonando aterrada ante la idea.

—De hecho, eso tendrá que decidirlo Harry —, dijo Severus, y aquella era la única decisión que el muchacho tendría que tomar. De todo lo demás se ocuparía él; como Dominante era el lugar que le correspondía, ya fuese allí en Hogwarts o en su casa en Londres. De cualquier forma tendrían que vérselas con Voldemort, incluso si él mismo tenía que llevar a cabo aquella tarea.

—Severus, no es que esté a disgusto aquí, pero no comprendo por qué me has hecho venir.

—Necesito que le hagas una revisión a Harry —, le dijo Severus—. Un chequeo completo, de lesiones anteriores y actuales, y todas las afecciones que pueda sufrir. Está extremadamente falto de peso y necesito saber cómo de malo es para poder ayudarle.

—Ah —, dijo Poppy, con la comprensión iluminando sus facciones; bien, aquello ciertamente tenía sentido—. No hay problema; ¿necesitaré un lugar para trabajar? —dijo, convirtiendo su afirmación en una pregunta mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—La habitación de invitados está disponible —, le ofreció Severus inmediatamente. No quería a nadie en su dormitorio. Él era extremadamente reservado, y su cuarto era su dominio y sólo suyo… bueno, también el de Harry ahora.

Harry le miró alarmado inmediatamente; el alivio llenó sus ojos verdes cuando Severus también se incorporó. Había sido ya bastante malo ver la reacción de Severus ante sus cicatrices y magulladuras, ¿cómo sería con ella? Él se ponía a la defensiva cuando la gente le sentía lástima; iba a ser difícil contener su lengua. Con su Dominante presente no era difícil aguantarse; con otros… bueno aquello era un asunto totalmente diferente.

Poppy estaba sorprendida de ver que Harry estaba tan inquieto, parecía tan impasible hasta ese momento. ¡Llevaba una máscara puesta que sin duda hacía que Severus estuviese orgulloso! Realmente había algo entre esos dos, y lo descubriría antes de irse aunque la matasen. Los tres se encaminaron hasta el cercano cuarto de invitados. Todo lo que había allí era una cama, una cómoda y un armario. Harry obviamente no estaba usando esa habitación, estaba durmiendo con Severus, el astuto diablillo. Harry era un poco joven pero no menor de edad, así que ella no tenía queja. Harry hasta el momento parecía bastante prendado de Severus, de hecho parecía que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra suya, y confiaba en él en gran medida. Se preguntó si el hombre se daba cuenta de cuánto le necesitaba el chico. Harry le recordaba a alguien, el problema era que no era capaz ubicar a quién.

—Túmbate en la cama, Harry —, dijo Poppy, fingiendo ir de acá para allá mientras les observaba atentamente sin resultar demasiado evidente. Al momento vio al chico mirar a Severus, casi como si buscase reafirmación o aprobación. Curioso, en efecto; tras el asentimiento del hombre hizo lo que se le había pedido sin siquiera una sola protesta o gruñido. Ella ciertamente quería respuestas antes de marcharse.

—Ahora voy a hacerte un chequeo; no sentirás nada. Será la magia la que compruebe todo, y cualquier herida no tratada brillará brevemente. Cuando termine, un papel saldrá de mi varita y me dará los resultados completos —, explicó Poppy; ella había descubierto que los pacientes cooperaban mejor, y se relajaban de hecho, cuando sabían qué es lo que iba a ocurrir.

Harry asintió, cuando lo único que quería decirle a la mujer era que empezase de una jodida vez. Honestamente, sólo quería que le dejasen solo, para pensar acerca de todo lo que había aprendido esa mañana. El día había pasado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo para procesarlo. Tenía que admitir que le habían encantado los libros acerca de Pociones. Para hacer que su Dominante se sintiese orgulloso, tendría que ser bueno en esa materia como mínimo, ya que era la carrera que había elegido él. Sonaba tan fascinante que no pensó que tuviese nada que temer. Las magulladuras se habían ido, desapareciendo totalmente; así como el dolor. Después estaba la poción para ayudarle a dormir… era simplemente alucinante. Quería aprender más realmente, y no sólo acerca de Pociones, sino también de conjuros. Había sido tan inflexible acerca de no hacerlo; no se había dado cuenta de lo práctica que era la magia. Se había estado perjudicando a sí mismo al negarse por despecho, rechazando aprender sólo porque Dumbledore le había dicho que lo hiciese. Tal y como estaban las cosas, ahora tenía un Dominante a quien esmerarse por impresionar, y lo haría. Estaba tan desesperado por ser bueno, por que le dijesen que era bueno. La independencia no podía darle aquello, y la verdad sea dicha, estaba harto de cuidarse a sí mismo. Había estado haciéndolo desde que tenía dos años, más o menos. No sabía exactamente cuándo le habían dejado con los Dursley.

Poppy siguió adelante con el reconocimiento; Harry parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos así que ella permaneció en silencio. No es que fuese difícil, sus labios se habían contraído lentamente ante cada brillo que aparecía en el cuerpo de Harry, los cuales lamentablemente eran un número bastante grande. Las transcripciones previas al juicio de la confesión de Vernon Dursley, la cual había sido lograda bajo el Veritaserum, había sido filtrada a la prensa. Es decir, el Profeta había publicado absolutamente todo aquello por lo que Harry había pasado. Con un hombre tan grande como Vernon, bien, Poppy no se sorprendió por el número de lesiones. Había leído el relato del diario, asqueada hasta la médula, no sólo con Vernon sino también con Dumbledore; él había dejado a Harry allí en la puerta en mitad de la noche. ¡El pobre niño acababa de perder a sus padres! Había sido testigo de sus muertes, y casi había muerto él mismo. Aquello era abrumador para una mujer como ella; simplemente no podía entenderle. Ahora, sin embargo… ella odiaba a su jefe más que nunca. ¡Pensar que había estado preocupada por que Severus estuviese intentando convencerla para curar a un criminal! Pft; parecía como si Dumbledore fuera más probable que hiciese una cosa así. Daba la sensación de que ella estuviese a punto de explotar, se alegró de que Harry pareciese demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para ver su cara.

En cuanto el chequeo estuvo completo y no aparecieron más resplandores, tal y como había dicho Poppy un pergamino más grande de lo normal salió de la varita de la mujer. Ella sonrió en agradecimiento cuando Severus invocó una silla. Sentándose comenzó a analizar los resultados; Severus se puso tras ella haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Normalmente algo así la habría irritado sobremanera, alguien mirando por encima de su hombro, pero no ese día.

—¡Severus Snape! —resopló Poppy cuando vio una inscripción en el pergamino. Para que un vínculo de ese tipo existiese… ¡tendrían que haber mantenido una relación durante años! Harry confiaba en Severus lo bastante como para darle el control completo sobre su vida y su magia al hombre. Ella no había visto ese tipo de conexión desde antes de comenzar a trabajar en Hogwarts. Sí, podía sorprender a todo el mundo, pero no siempre había trabajado en la escuela. Había trabajado en San Mungo; había sido muy buena en lo que hacía. Desafortunadamente había perdido a varios pacientes y aquello la había cambiado. Se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba un cambio de escenario, y para su sorpresa, había un puesto disponible en el colegio. Había aprovechado la oportunidad; no se había arrepentido de ello, pero algunas veces echaba de menos el lado más serio de sanar a las personas y salvarles la vida. Curar resfriados, corregir accidentes, revertir hechizos, reparar huesos rotos… era todo lo que ella hacía ahora.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Severus mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Harry. Su mano automáticamente empezó a acariciar el pelo de Harry. No tenía sentido negarlo, los resultados estaban frente a Poppy, lo aprobase ella o no.

—¿Él es tu sumiso? —preguntó Poppy, y como una iluminación finalmente comprendió por qué había sentido algo familiar acerca de Harry. Le recordaba a una muchacha que había conocido; la propia Poppy era una mujer joven entonces. La chica estaba embarazada, aterrorizada por lo que su "Amo" diría. Había estado totalmente inconsolable; había tenido que hacer que tragase un tranquilizante para averiguar quién era su pareja. Poppy se había sentido intimidada por él, y tenía que admitir que le había juzgado negativamente, pero entonces les había observado a los dos por el espejo de doble cara. La chica inmediatamente se había arrodillado y hecho una reverencia ante él, pero el hombre no le había prestado atención. En vez de ello, se había puesto en cuclillas junto a ella, tan asustado como la muchacha de que algo fuese mal. Cuando ella se lo había dicho, había parecido sorprendido, asustado y orgulloso. ¡Entonces inmediatamente había cambiado, se había hecho más fuerte ante sus ojos, y rápidamente se la había llevado a su casa! Jamás había estado más desconcertada en toda su vida. Aquello la había llevado a descubrir y comprender la vida que aquella gente elegía vivir. Desde entonces había intentado no juzgar a nadie, después de todo, ¿quién era ella para condenarlo? Ellos eran los que estaban en la relación por voluntad propia. Eran adultos y podían dejarlo cuando ellos decidiesen.

—Sí —, admitió Severus, sin dejar nunca sus tranquilizadoras atenciones hacia Harry. Podía sentir la agitación interna del muchacho aunque no la estuviese mostrando.

—Pero Severus, para formar un vínculo de ese tipo… ¡habéis tenido que mantener una relación durante años! —El Profesor de Pociones nunca le había parecido ese tipo de hombre; no, ella sabía que no lo era.

—¡Él no lo sabía, joder! —le espetó Harry, defendiéndole y sintiéndose mal por su engaño, por el que por cierto todavía tenía que ser castigado. Cuanto más esperaba más ansioso se ponía.

—Silencio —, dijo Severus, dejando pasar el lenguaje grosero y la actitud beligerante ya que Harry le estaba protegiendo—. En la lista, ¿ves lo que es Harry? Puede cambiar su aspecto; es un metamorfomago.

—Sí, puedo verlo, se manifestó cuando tenía cinco años de edad. Normalmente se activa mucho antes. Debe haber sido un gen durmiente no destinado a él, pero su magia excavó profundamente y lo hizo resurgir por algún motivo —, dijo Poppy con aire pensativo. Los Black eran bien conocidos por ese rasgo, pero ningún otro aparte de Nymphadora había sido bendecido con él recientemente. Tenía sus sospechas de que tenía algo que ver con toda la endogamia. No era coincidencia que los dos niños mágicos, con sangre nueva introducida, acabasen con el don. La sangre nueva había sido Ted Tonks y por supuesto Lily Potter.

—Ella afeitó mi cabeza… y dejó el flequillo, no deseaba ver mi cicatriz —, dijo Harry en voz baja, encogiéndose ligeramente mientras recordaba las tijeras y la manera brusca en que su tía había cortado su pelo y su cuero cabelludo.

—Eso es porque ella sabía lo que representaba —, dijo Severus, consolando a su sumiso—. Era un signo bien conocido en nuestro mundo, una señal del amor de tu madre —. Odiaba lo mucho que sonaba como Dumbledore en ese momento, pero tenía que mostrarle a Harry que su cicatriz no era repulsiva o mala.

—¿Cuándo lo descubriste, Severus? —preguntó Poppy, no se molestó en preguntar por qué Harry había querido un relación de ese tipo a una edad tan temprana. Ella también habría hecho cualquier cosa por salir de las calles y tener a alguien que cuidase de ella. Él parecía crecer y disfrutar de la atención de Severus y eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Hace unos pocos días —, admitió el hombre con una media sonrisa, todavía le sorprendía el poco disgusto que sentía hacia sí mismo—. Tan pronto como le toqué, el vínculo se formó por sí solo.

Poppy asintió, tenía una idea de cómo Severus lo había descubierto y cómo se estaba sintiendo probablemente en ese momento. Aun así, para que la unión se crease por su cuenta… debía significar que sentían algo muy fuerte el uno por el otro, como para que la magia salvaje entrase en juego. Harry estaba seguro, extremadamente seguro con Severus. De hecho tenían su aprobación, y sabía que Harry florecería bajo el tierno amor y cuidado del hombre.

—¿Cómo de malo es? —preguntó finalmente Severus, cambiando de tema.

—Bien, su desnutrición no es tan mala como esperaba que fuese; debe haber sido capaz de comer unas cuantas veces al día mientras estaba en las calles —, dijo Poppy, todavía estudiando el documento impreso—. Algunas pociones, las cuales ya le estás dando, rectificarán el daño —. La lista también le habló de las pociones que había estado tomando recientemente, después de todo no ayudaría que le dieses una sobredosis a alguien a quien estabas intentando ayudar.

—El daño sin tratar —, la apremió Severus; Poppy parecía estar atascada.

—Eso es malo, me temo —, dijo la mujer sombríamente—. Lo viste por ti mismo, necesita una poción para corregir su vista; eso es bastante simple. Actualmente hay doce roturas de huesos sin tratar, las cuales la magia ha intentado sanar pero están recolocadas incorrectamente. Necesitan ser recompuestas profesionalmente.

Severus dio un respingo, ¿doce? Aquello iba a ser una pesadilla, ya que no había una poción que se pudiese tomar para anestesiar o ayudar a sobrellevarlo. Crecehuesos no podía ser tomada con ninguna otra poción, simplemente la abrasaba. El preparado quemaba tu lengua cuando lo bebías y todo el camino hacia abajo por tu garganta. Cualquier cosa en tu estómago recibía el mismo tratamiento; de cualquier manera que lo considerasen, iba a ser un proceso doloroso. Sería demasiado para él ir a visitar a Figg ese mismo día, parece que tendrían que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Un conjuro de adormecimiento? —sugirió Severus, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiese facilitar el procedimiento y dejase a Harry relativamente libre de sufrimiento. Relativo era la palabra clave, ya que incluso con conjuros, todavía le causaría una mínima cantidad de dolor.

—Sí; desearía que hubiese una poción que pudiese darle, Severus —, dijo Poppy con tristeza; ella nunca había tenido que curar tanto daño a la vez desde que trabajaba en San Mungo. Desafortunadamente sabía que no todo podía curarse indoloramente.

—¿Qué tal si simplemente me dejan inconsciente? —sugirió Harry sarcásticamente.

Severus le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Harry, una que el chico consideró de primera categoría. Había visto alguna más fiera que aquella, pero era lo suficientemente dura como para que se callase y le mirase con aire de disculpa. Él no era un masoquista; soportaba pacientemente cualquier castigo con el que se topase, pero nunca los provocaba. Por ese motivo sus otras relaciones no habían funcionado; dos de ellos se habían vuelto demasiado despóticos para el gusto de Harry. Severus había sido diferente desde el principio; sólo había sido castigado unas pocas veces. La peor había sido por ponerse en peligro a sí mismo; se había metido en una pelea bastante seria.

—¿Así que, volverlos a romper? —preguntó Severus de mala gana.

—¡No, por Merlín! —dijo Poppy, meneando su cabeza en intensa negación—. Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas; provocaría daño en los tejidos, daño en los nervios, por no mencionar lo que podría pasar con los fragmentos de hueso —. Intentar volver a romper cualquier cosa definitivamente haría más daño que el que repararía. Si sólo fuese una lesión podría haberse intentado, pero… no era la única.

Harry miró a Pomfrey, después a Severus, antes de repetir el proceso; se sentía como si midiese medio metro de alto. No comprendía lo que estaban queriendo decir; y seguían de todas formas, y no le gustaba la expresión de sus caras. Le hacía sentir incluso más nervioso, ¿qué podía ser peor que volver a romper huesos? Harry tragó saliva pero logró mantener su rostro impasible y sus pensamientos para sí mismo. No quería que Severus se enfadase con él, y sabía que lo estaría si decía algo más. Tendría que confiar en él, y también en que no dejaría que aquella mujer le hiciese daño tampoco. Era duro; había vivido por su cuenta durante un año otra vez. Después estaba el hecho de que realmente jamás había conocido a nadie cuando estaba con Severus. Habían estado solos todo el tiempo, salvo cuando salían ocasionalmente, y cuando no estaba con el hombre estaba solo en el piso. Nunca le había preocupado, simplemente mantenía el lugar de la forma en la que a Severus le gustaba.

—¿Severus? —dijo Harry en voz baja, quería respuestas. Confiaba en él, pero aun así quería saber. Odiaba ser ciego, hablando figuradamente; desde que había vuelto a su forma "normal", tal y como su Dominante la había llamado, no había sido capaz de ver una mierda. Era raro, necesitaba hablarle a Sev acerca de ello, ver si podía arrojar alguna luz sobre el asunto.

Severus suspiró, volviéndose hacia Harry de nuevo—. Poppy va a retirar los huesos rotos; será una sensación muy extraña pero no dolerá. Es hacer que vuelvan a crecer lo que es un proceso doloroso. Con suerte serás capaz de dormir mientras sucede; mañana por la mañana todo volverá a ser normal.

Harry tomó aire, ¿retirarlos?— ¿Mágicamente? —preguntó con cierta inquietud.

—Efectivamente —, declaró Severus con calma.

—¿No puede simplemente dejarlos? —dijo él, no le estaban haciendo daño, nunca se lo habían hecho desde bueno… de hecho no podía recordarlo.

—No, Harry, terminarás sintiendo dolor en unos pocos años; tus huesos son como los de un hombre de ochenta —, dijo Poppy. Frágiles, quebradizos, el chico no había tomado suficiente calcio en su vida para fortalecerlos. Una poción podría solucionar fácilmente ese problema en concreto, sin embargo.

—¿Estás listo? —, preguntó Poppy, dando un paso al frente mientras Severus se desplazaba más arriba en la cama, negándose a abandonar el lado de Harry.

—Simplemente hágalo —, dijo Harry, apretando sus dientes. De hecho quería correr en vez de dejar que ella se quedase allí y le quitase sus huesos. Todavía tenía que recibir su castigo por marcharse la primera vez; no quería añadir una segunda a él, y el nuevo intento no sería tan exitoso como el primero. Aunque parecía como si Severus se hubiese olvidado de ello, Harry sabía la verdad; tan pronto como estuviese sano de nuevo, el hombre volvería a sacar el tema. Él no quería marcharse otra vez, tampoco; no quería sentirse de la misma forma que la última. Nunca se había sentido así antes, como si su corazón se rompiese en pequeños pedazos. Ciertamente no se había apegado a sus otros Dominantes de la forma en la que lo había hecho con Sev.

Harry jadeó cuando su brazo quedó doblado en la mano de Poppy. Parecía un trozo de goma… ¿y podían realmente hacer crecer los huesos de nuevo? Su Dominante había tenido razón, era una sensación extremadamente rara pero no dolorosa. La magia estaba tan lejos de cualquier cosa que él pudiese comprender. Realmente le dejaba alucinado, y pensar que él había creído que hacer cosas invisibles y quitar etiquetas electrónicas era útil. Había sido verdaderamente ignorante acerca de su herencia, o cómo de poderosa era la magia. Incluso con los aparentes milagros de las pociones, no se le había ocurrido; ahora, ahora era cuando sentía el vértigo y el asombro de los nacidos de muggles al aprender y darse cuenta de las posibilidades del mundo mágico.

—Ya está, todos fuera —, dijo Poppy, su voz llena de satisfacción y alegría. Era una actitud que todos los sanadores parecían tener, y sacaba de quicio a los pacientes. Ciertamente irritó al pobre Harry, que la miró como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. Los doce huesos habían desaparecido, y ahora era el momento de administrar la poción. Ella no había traído nada con ella, ya que Severus le había pedido que le siguiese durante la cena.

—Severus ¿tienes la poción? —, preguntó Poppy, después de que el silencio siguiese a su afirmación.

—Sí —, admitió él. No la preparaba él, de hecho; la vendía una única compañía, que la había patentado. Ruben Winikus y Compañía, S.L.; nadie más tenía permiso para elaborarla, era exclusivamente suya hasta que decidiesen lo contrario. Lo cual no pasaría en breve; habían mantenido la receta en secreto durante cinco generaciones hasta la fecha. Entrando en su armario para pociones, no fue difícil encontrar la que quería, sobre todo porque era una enorme jarra en vez de los frasquitos de cristal de las suyas. Estaba diseñada como un esqueleto completo; tenía que concederles puntos por su creatividad.

—Aquí tienes —, dijo él tendiéndosela; la jarra tenía su propio vaso medidor.

—¡Gracias, Severus! —dijo Poppy, cogiéndola y llenando un vaso entero. Había doce huesos que hacer crecer, después de todo—. Ahora, Harry, esta poción quema un poco y sabe horrible, pero necesito que te la bebas toda ¿comprendes? —La Poppy profesional había vuelto, al parecer.

Harry miró a Severus, que asintió solemnemente, antes que él respondiese—, sí—. Poppy se la tendió y Harry hizo como había hecho con el resto de pociones, tragarla tan rápido como era humanamente posible, no queriendo desperdiciarlas. El sabor le llegó con el último sorbo pero se forzó a pasarlo con gran dificultad. Confiaba en no tener que probar aquello de nuevo en toda su vida. ¡Las otras sabían mucho mejor comparadas con ésta! Se juró a sí mismo no volver a romperse un hueso, jamás.

—Le lleva una hora empezar a hacer efecto, ¿te gustaría leer un libro hasta entonces? —le preguntó Severus, hablando sólo a su sumiso, del cual estaba orgulloso. Harry era la primera persona que él había visto que no escupía la poción después de probarla. Pasando sus manos por su pelo, Snape le calmó sin siquiera pensar en ello. Poppy ya sabía acerca de su relación y cómo se trataban el uno al otro, no tenían nada que esconderle.

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry. Se sentía como si tuviese ardor de estómago, sólo que al revés. En vez de subir del estómago, lo sentía bajando por su garganta. Se alegraba de haber comido ya, porque no pensaba que fuese capaz de tragar nada ahora mismo.

Severus de hecho ya tenía un plan de estudio para esa noche, pero parecía que tendría que ser pospuesto por causas de fuerza mayor. Aun así hablaría con Minerva, eso era definitivamente obligatorio; descubriría qué había pasado con Figg. Eligiendo un libro de su primer curso, se lo tendió a Harry. Pociones, cómo no. ¿Estaba mal querer que su sumiso fuese bueno en una materia que él adoraba? No, no lo era.

—Si alguna vez necesitas hablar, Severus, estoy aquí —, dijo Poppy, tocándole en el brazo. No cabía duda de que era un momento duro para él; descubrir que su pareja era tan joven, sin importar qué relación tuviesen.

—Gracias, Poppy —, dijo Severus, mientras asentía comprendiendo y agradeciendo su oferta.

—Perfecto; ahora, si me necesitas ya sabes dónde estoy, pero mañana por la mañana Harry debería estar totalmente curado —, dijo Poppy con una cálida sonrisa para Severus.

—Gracias —, dijo Harry con una pizca de culpabilidad; había sido bastante grosero durante todo el proceso. Ella sólo estaba tratando de ayudarle, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, al menos no por parte de desconocidos. Nunca había aceptado la ayuda de nadie, para él era sólo una forma de estar en deuda con la gente. Era diferente con Severus o cualquiera de sus anteriores Dominantes, ellos se suponía que debían protegerte y ayudarte.

—No hay de qué, jovencito —, dijo Poppy, regalándole una sonrisa genuina antes de despedirse. Severus salió con ella, acompañándola a usar la red Flu desde su despacho.

—Aquí tienes —, dijo Severus, tendiéndole el libro, con el conjuro de lectura ya en su lugar, cuando volvió de llevar a Poppy hasta la chimenea—. Puedes volver a nuestro dormitorio si lo deseas —, le dijo al chico antes de salir de nuevo. Dirigiéndose a la cocina Severus puso algo de hielo en un vaso y se sirvió una generosa cantidad de whisky escocés. Era su whisky favorito con diferencia; Minerva había sido la que le había aficionado a él, en realidad. En sus primeras Navidades como profesor le había regalado una botella, y lo mismo cada año desde entonces. Escuchó a Harry cojeando hacia su habitación. No era de extrañar que cojease, uno de los huesos de su pierna ya no estaba. Debería haberle levitado; desgraciadamente su mente estaba en otro lugar esa noche.

Desplomándose en la silla, cerró sus ojos, frotándose las sienes con una mano con cansancio, su otra mano sujetando su bebida. La falta de fe de Harry en él, un año antes, todavía le preocupaba y no tenía ni idea de cómo castigar a su sumiso por ella. Especialmente tras ver el daño que había sufrido; aquello cambiaba mucho las cosas en su opinión. No le haría ningún bien a Harry que él cambiase, en el fondo lo sabía. Había tenido tiempo para pensarlo; la última vez que había castigado a Harry había sido cuando se había metido en una violenta pelea. Entonces no se había dado cuenta de que Harry era un sin techo, sin embargo. Se había puesto en peligro, algo que él no podía tolerar. Le había puesto sobre sus rodillas y le había dado treinta azotes; el chico no había sido capaz de sentarse adecuadamente durante días. Aquello no era todo, también había obligado a Harry a dormir en la habitación de invitados, y aparte de darle órdenes para hacer alguna cosa, se había negado a hablarle o a tocarle. Era lo más duro que jamás había tenido que hacer, especialmente cada vez que había visto el dolor en el rostro de Harry. La falta de contacto le había hecho más daño; ahora que lo sabía todo, comprendía el porqué. Harry no había recibido muchos contactos amables en su vida; estaba sinceramente sorprendido de que el chico permitiese a nadie tocarle. No le sorprendía, sin embargo, que hubiese terminado deseando ese tipo de relación. Harry había sido obligado a cocinar y limpiar para su familia, sólo para ser golpeado constantemente. Lo más probable es que sólo desease alguien que cuidase de él ahora, que se preocupase por él de una forma en que fuese aceptable. A los catorce sin embargo… se alegraba de que le hubiese mentido y no hubiese acabado en manos de un sádico. Si lo hubiese hecho, no habría habido ninguna esperanza para el chico, no sólo en lo que se refería a las relaciones sino también a su confianza. Terminando su bebida hizo desaparecer el vaso hasta la cocina mientras cogía un puñado de polvos Flu. Diciendo el destino en voz alta, se metió de cabeza en el fuego. Era el momento de hablar con McGonagall.

—Minerva McGonagall, despacho de Transformaciones, Hogwarts.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Esperamos que os gustase ^^._**

 ** _Sabemos que muchas nos esperabais el lunes, pero la vida muggle durante estas fechas, hace que nos resulte complicado actualizar._**

 ** _Desgraciadamente el lunes que viene tampoco habrá actualización._**

 ** _¡Esperamos que nos perdonéis y que paséis unas felices fiestas!_**

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a:_** _valethsnape, CuquiLuna, liss83, Yuki92Fer, Lunatica Drake Dark, Tomo-chan02, angie palomo, Tast Cullen, Ryogana, Tsuki Lamperouge, liz. hattu79_ _ **y**_ _lavida134_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 ** _¡Feliz Navidad!_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 _¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**  
 **  
Hablando con Minerva, y planes para ver a Figg**

* * *

 **  
**Minerva dejó de marcar los deberes que había puesto durante las vacaciones de verano, maldiciendo interiormente algunos de los estúpidos errores que los de quinto curso hacían todavía. La ortografía era espantosa, y ni siquiera quería mencionar la caligrafía o el color de la tinta con la que la estudiante le había presentado el trabajo. Escuchando el ping que indicaba que alguien estaba llamándola por la red Flu, se sorprendió al ver a Severus allí. Volviéndose le prestó su total atención.

—Severus, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte? —preguntó la leona escocesa con curiosidad.

—¿Conoces a Arabella Figg? —inquirió Severus.

Minerva parpadeó sorprendida, había una razón por la que Severus hacía todo, y no era aficionado a la charla intrascendente. ¿Qué podía querer de Arabella? No tenía sentido para ella—. Sí, la conozco, Severus, era miembro de la Orden durante la última guerra —, le dijo al mago, aunque sin duda el Profesor de Pociones estaba al tanto de ello.

—Sí, lo sé; quiero saber dónde se aloja —, dijo Severus sin rodeos, sus ojos, incluso a través del fuego, se clavaban en los suyos con penetrante agudeza. Siempre se había preguntado qué clase de Animago sería Severus, ya que ambos peleaban como perro y gato a menudo, especialmente acerca de la forma en la que trataba a los estudiantes y por qué les quitaba una cantidad de puntos tan enorme.

—La cuestión es por qué; ¿qué podrías querer tú de Arabella Figg, Severus? —preguntó Minerva, sus ojos marrones llenos de curiosidad.

—Minerva, ¿por qué nunca puedes simplemente contestar a una pregunta sin solicitar respuestas por tu parte? —gruñó Severus; la curiosidad ciertamente no había matado a este maldito gato, eso seguro. Honestamente, ella era peor que Dumbledore en lo que se refería a querer saberlo todo.

—Tras dar clase a estudiantes todo el día, necesito desesperadamente una conversación decente —, dijo Minerva de manera formal, lo cual era estrictamente verdad, cualquier cosa para retrasar el inevitable retorno a aquellos trabajos. Sólo iba por la mitad de los de quinto año, todavía tenía que corregir los del resto de estudiantes. Temía el de Hermione Granger, era un metro y medio más largo de lo que Minerva había pedido.

—Entonces ve a charlar con el viejo tonto y responde a mi pregunta —, gruñó Severus; no era una persona sociable por naturaleza. No podía recordar la última vez que le había pedido algo a Minerva, probablemente aquello era una razón extra por la cual la mujer tenía tanta curiosidad.

Minerva frunció el ceño—, ¡No puedo hablar con ese viejo demente! ¿Puedes creer lo que ha hecho? ¡Si yo hubiese estado en esa reunión, Severus, le habría dado su merecido! No me extraña que no me pidiese que asistiese —. Minerva estaba furiosa con el Director, y tenía todo el derecho para ello.

Severus parpadeó a través de las llamas; nunca había visto a Minerva enfadada con Dumbledore. Ahora él tenía curiosidad, ¿significaba eso que no aprobaba lo que le había hecho a Harry, o cómo lo había manejado?— ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho quitarte tus gafas de cristales rosas, Minerva? —preguntó el Profesor de Pociones.

Minerva bufó ante la elección de palabras de Severus, siempre la hacían reír. El hombre tenía una forma de hablar que la divertía inmensamente. Ciertamente no tenía parangón; dejémoslo de esa forma—. No lo comprenderías, Severus; sin duda sólo te disgustarías, así que dejémoslo así —, dijo Minerva irónicamente, Severus odiaba cualquier mención de los Potter. Sí, James había sido realmente cruel con él; el hombre tenía derecho a estar enfadado, pero guardárselo durante tanto tiempo no era bueno.

Severus la miró fijamente—, ¿Fue por la forma en la que Dumbledore lo manejó o por sus acciones?

—¿Sabías lo que le estaban haciendo a ese pobre chico? —preguntó Minerva, con un tic en su ojo por la irritación.

—¿Por qué no vienes a mis aposentos? Toma un whisky conmigo —, le ofreció Severus; cuanta más gente tuviese de su lado mejor. Era arriesgado, pero si podía poner a Minerva de su parte, era una mujer formidable. Ciertamente era alguien con quien uno no querría cruzarse. Ésta era una oportunidad para que ella comprendiese su postura, antes de que Dumbledore lo retorciese todo si lo descubría. Tenía que ser rápido, sin embargo, ya que Harry comenzaría a sentir mucho dolor pronto. Tenía que estar allí por su sumiso, ya había fallado en sus obligaciones una vez.

Minerva miró boquiabierta a Severus, nunca en todos sus años como compañeros de trabajo la había invitado a sus habitaciones. Ocasionalmente ella le llevaba una botella y le 'forzaba' a aceptar su compañía. No es que realmente le obligase; Severus podía actuar como si no desease compañía pero en el fondo sí que la quería. De otra forma simplemente le habría dicho que se marchase; no era de los que aguantan a estúpidos innecesariamente. Había sido en los últimos años cuando había cambiado realmente, parecía más cómodo consigo mismo—. Muy bien —, dijo Minerva poniéndose en pie, lo que fuese con tal de alejarse de aquellos terribles trabajos. Aquel era uno de esos momentos en los que ser profesora realmente era un asco, y era cuando le entregaban los deberes.

—¡Aposentos de Severus Snape, Hogwarts —, exclamó Minerva hacia el fuego. Manteniendo los codos hacia dentro, entró grácilmente en las verdes llamas, saliendo en las habitaciones de Severus. Estaban decoradas con gusto, de forma muy parecida a las suyas, pero con menos luz. Sus aposentos estaban en una torre sobre el colegio, con ventanas, así que no era una sorpresa realmente. Sonrió con agradecimiento y aceptó la bebida que el Profesor de Pociones ya tenía en su mano para ella.

—Toma asiento —, dijo Severus. Tan pronto como Poppy se había ido, había cogido los resultados de su chequeo. Los tenía en su bolsillo, por si en la conversación surgía alguna oportunidad de usarlos para lograr su comprensión.

—¿No apruebas lo que Albus estaba haciendo? —preguntó Minerva, dando un sorbo al whisky escocés –también era su favorito–. Le había hecho aficionado a él una noche tardía, no mucho después de que él su hubiese unido a Hogwarts por primera vez. Siempre le compraba una botella por Navidad; en su opinión era mucho mejor que el Whisky de Fuego. Se sorprendería mucho si a Severus le hubiese importado, había asumido durante once años que Harry era un niño malcriado. Ella había visto su cara cuando habían descubierto la verdad. Si los estudiantes pensaban que era pálido, pues bien, lo había estado de forma inusual aquel día. Severus aborrecía los abusos; ni siquiera toleraba que sus Slytherin hiciesen daño a otros estudiantes. Lo que Severus no parecía comprender es que el abuso mental era igual de malo. No sabía cuántas veces había sido llevado Neville al ala médica, lleno de ansiedad.

—No —, dijo Severus, bufando de disgusto ante la afirmación—. Por Merlín, no; les dije que estaban cometiendo un error. Minerva, Albus estaba planeando la carrera de Harry sólo días después de traerlo a Hogwarts —. Dejó que su incredulidad ante tal estupidez resultara evidente.

Los ojos de Minerva se abrieron ante las palabras que salían de boca de Severus, y se encontró a sí misma meneando la cabeza, incapaz de creer el disparate de Dumbledore—. No entiendo a ese hombre, Severus; durante años pareció invadido por la culpa, después excitado por tener a Harry de regreso, y ahora está ansioso por recuperarle. Tan pronto como la cena terminó se marchó: le ha estado buscando desesperadamente.

—Tú sabes tan bien como yo por qué está desesperado —, dijo Severus, tomando un sorbo de su propia bebida mientras miraba al fuego.

—¡No creo ni una sola palabra! ¡Son un montón de bobadas! —exclamó Minerva.

—¿A pesar del hecho de que fuese marcado? —preguntó Severus calmadamente.

—¡Él es sólo un muchacho! Sin absolutamente ningún entrenamiento mágico; no importa lo que haga Dumbledore, Harry nunca estará listo para enfrentarse a un monstruo así. ¡Pedirle a un niño que haga una cosa de ese tipo, por las palabras que pronunció una estúpida bruja, es una locura! —gritó Minerva. Nunca mandes a un niño a hacer el trabajo de un hombre; ella creía sinceramente en ello.

—¿Y si el mundo se sume en las tinieblas porque tú no lo creíste? —reflexionó en voz alta Severus.

—El único motivo por el que vencerá la oscuridad, es si dejamos de luchar —, respondió con fuerza Minerva.

—Quizá —, dijo Severus—. ¿Y si regresase el señor Potter? ¿Cómo lo manejarías?

—Le trataría como a cualquier estudiante que camine por estos pasillos, Severus —, dijo Minerva con firmeza.

—¿Como a cualquier estudiante? ¿Por qué me resulta tan difícil creerlo? Él es el hijo de dos de tus Gryffindor favoritos —, dijo Severus sarcásticamente. Por primera vez en su vida lo dijo sin que hubiese ira o ánimo de crítica tras sus palabras.

—Así que, ¿Arabella? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Minerva, cambiando de tema como para no responder al comentario de Severus.

—¿Te mantuviste en contacto con ella? —, preguntó Severus, dejando que ella desviase la cuestión, porque quería que aquella conversación terminase rápido.

—Tan solo postales en Navidad —, dijo Minerva. Arabella nunca había intimado con nadie, era muy parecida a Filch. Se lo guardaba todo para sí misma y se rodeaba de gatos; por suerte Filch sólo tenía uno.

—¿Alguna vez habló de Harry? —preguntó Severus, ahora con rostro impasible.

—No, ¿por qué debería? —preguntó Minerva, desconcertada por la pregunta; ¿qué podría tener eso que ver con Figg?

—¿No sabes que Dumbledore encargó a Figg que vigilase a Harry? —preguntó el Profesor de Pociones.

—Por supuesto que no, eso no tiene sentido… si se suponía que ella debía vigilarle, entonces… —fue incapaz de articular palabra; sintió como si se estuviese hundiendo en arenas movedizas. Su mundo entero estaba girando sobre su eje. Estaba a un leve empujón de caer en estado de shock; se negaba a indagar en ello hasta que estuviese en la privacidad de sus propios aposentos. No, se negaba a pensar más en aquello hasta que tuviese una prueba definitiva. La aflicción de Albus había sido tan genuina que era difícil de creer que lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Habría sido mucho más fácil simplemente echar la culpa a la mujer que escasamente conocía. Aun así no podía; mañana, y sólo entonces, se permitiría considerar todo lo dicho esta noche.

—Entonces no sólo ha fallado Figg en su cometido, sino que Dumbledore lo supo todo el tiempo —, dijo Severus sin tener ningún problema en terminar esa frase. Él siempre había tenido una visión cínica del mundo, y pensaba mal de todos. Sin embargo el alcance de las acciones de Dumbledore tenía que admitir que era espantoso incluso para él.

—¿Harry? ¿Desde cuando has comenzado a llamarle Harry? —preguntó Minerva, abruptamente y sin venir a cuento.

Severus emitió una risita—, le he estado llamando así desde que estás aquí, Minerva.

Minerva le contempló estupefacta, nunca había escuchado al hombre genuinamente divertido hasta entonces. Estaba pasando algo, pero simplemente no sabía el qué. Él hombre no estaba amargado, se reía… bueno, era una risita, y parecía mucho más relajado de lo que ella jamás le había visto. Le gustaban los cambios; era bueno verle así.

Severus podía sentir las emociones de Harry comenzando a cambiar, de satisfacción a dolor—. ¿Qué te parecería unirte a mí y hacerle una visita a Arabella Figg mañana por la tarde después de la cena?

Una parte de ella quería evitarlo; querría matar o a Figg o a Dumbledore, quizá a ambos para cuando terminase el interrogatorio, estaba segura de ello. Severus tenía razón, ella había tenido a Harry en una especial estima, y no sólo como un potencial estudiante. Se había sentido tan horrorizada y avergonzada de sí misma cuando no se opuso más a que Dumbledore dejase al niño con los Dursley. Tenía mucho que expiar, en su opinión; había cargado con mucha culpa también—. Sí; ¿de dónde sacaste tu información?

—Te lo contaré mañana, tienes mi palabra —, dijo Severus poniéndose en pie, apremiándola hacia la chimenea. Suspiró aliviado cuando ella se hubo ido, levantando de nuevo las protecciones e impidiendo que la Red aceptase a aquellos que intentasen hacer Flu hasta sus aposentos. Haciendo desaparecer ambos vasos, caminó hacia su dormitorio.

Su corazón se encogió ante la visión. Harry estaba hecho un ovillo, con los ojos cerrados, el rostro dolorido y los dientes apretados intentando sin duda atenuar su angustia. Sabía que había tenido que hacerlo; habría sido perjudicial para su salud si sus huesos hubiesen sido dejados en su lamentable estado. Tenía trabajos que corregir, estudiantes que calificar por sus pociones de hoy, y horarios que escribir. Sin embargo en vez de hacer todo eso, se acercó a su cama, se desnudó rápidamente, y se deslizó en la cama junto a su sumiso. Colocando su mano bajo el cuello de Harry, se acurrucó junto a él.

—Intenta dormir, Harry, te sentirás mejor por la mañana, te lo prometo —, le tranquilizó Severus.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurrió mientras estábamos en esa habitación? —preguntó Harry, intentando alejar su mente de los punzantes dolores. Primero había sido como cuando tu pie se queda dormido, después como pinchazos y agujas, pero ahora era como si alguien le apuñalase con un cuchillo en doce sitios diferentes. Era la única cosa a la que su Dominante no había respondido. Su magia ya no se sentía fuera de control; no había intentado usarla todavía así que no sabía si se había visto afectada de alguna forma más.

Severus pensó acerca de la mejor manera de responder a Harry; estaba sinceramente sorprendido de que le hubiese llevado tanto tiempo a su sumiso preguntar de nuevo. Él había tenido intención de sacar el tema; pero había tenido mucho ajetreo y otras cosas le habían mantenido ocupado. No había tenido oportunidad de sentarse y pensar en sí mismo, ni mucho menos en responder a Harry. También debía contestarle de una forma que el chico pudiese entender—. Nuestra magia nos vinculó a ambos, reconociéndonos mágicamente a mí como tu Dominante y a ti como mi sumiso. ¿Sientes algo diferente? —Preguntó Severus, con una de sus manos acariciando ociosamente el pecho del muchacho.

—Sí —, dijo Harry, gruñendo mientras un pinchazo particularmente doloroso le atravesaba—. Cuando ahora me pongo furioso, mi magia no parece como si fuese a explotar.

—Ya veo —, dijo Severus, se alegraba bastante de aquello. La magia de Harry había sido salvaje e indómita. No era de extrañar, alguien tan poderoso como él sin una varita, o sin ningún control sobre ella. El control llegaba tras años de aprendizaje, dominio y uso de la magia—. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de eso? —Harry podía tener más magia que él, pero él era el más fuerte de los dos.

—No me gustaba, por eso siempre la bloqueaba —, admitió el chico—. Sólo la usaba cuando la necesitaba… es demasiado fuerte —. Era demasiado salvaje, demasiado fuera de control, y con Harry la mayor parte del tiempo enfadado con algo o alguien, aquello sólo iba a peor. Pensó que era agradable ser capaz de sentir su magia y no estar abrumado. Aunque ahora se sentía abrumado de una forma diferente cuando el Profesor de Pociones le tocaba. Hacía que su piel hormiguease; la sensación le dejaba sin aliento. Siempre había reaccionado con mucha fuerza hacia Severus, pero ahora, dios, si no le doliese tanto estaría suplicándole al hombre desesperadamente, retorciéndose contra él.

—No tienes que preocuparte más, Harry —, dijo Severus, cesando en sus tranquilizadores movimientos, provocando que el muchacho se quejase decepcionado. Empezó a ronronear cuando Severus comenzó a deslizar sus dedos entre su pelo—. No tienes que preocuparte por nada; me encargaré de ti, me encargaré de todo si confías en mí.

—Confío en usted —, le dijo Harry en voz baja—, sé que no lo parece. Lo hago, más de lo que jamás he confiado en nadie. Quería haberle hablado… acerca de mi magia al menos; sabía que usted era como yo. Sólo estaba reuniendo el coraje para decírselo cuando vi al viejo cerca del piso —. Harry estaba desesperado porque Severus comprendiese lo mucho que había confiado en él, y todavía lo hacía. Había querido decírselo, para poder aprender más acerca de la magia. Simplemente no sabía cómo hacerle ver eso, quería descubrir cómo lograrlo.

Por primera vez Severus fue capaz de sentir exactamente lo mismo que Harry aquel día. El abrumador miedo, el vértigo, las nauseas y el confuso sentimiento de traición. Lo que el Profesor de Pociones no entendía era el temor de Harry hacia Dumbledore. ¿De dónde provenía? Por qué estaba tan asustado de él, y por qué se sentía enfermo –no sabía demasiado acerca del director en aquel entonces–. Sí, el anciano había dejado a Harry con los Dursley… y entonces se dio cuenta de que había respondido a su propia pregunta. Harry se había sentido aterrado ante la idea de que le enviasen de vuelta; a los Dursley, al abuso, a morirse de hambre, y a millones de tareas imposibles. Cerrando sus ojos, apretó a Harry extremadamente cerca de él. Se dio cuenta de que él con toda probabilidad habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

—Ssshh —, dijo Severus en voz baja—, duerme, Harry, duerme.

Al día siguiente necesitaría conseguir herramientas de escritura muggle, quizá incluso libros de ejercicio adecuados. No estaba cualificado para enseñar a Harry nada más que pociones, pero no confiaba en nadie más. De hecho podría ser más práctico conseguir los libros, aunque no los usase finalmente. Para matemáticas, inglés, quizá incluso ciencias, pero leer y escribir iba primero; después de eso Harry casi podría aprender por sí mismo. Probablemente sería lo mejor hacerse con ellos después de hablar con Figg, y que Minerva regresase por su cuenta. No estaba seguro de si las papelerías muggle que necesitaría todavía estarían abiertas. Se preguntó si Flourish y Blotts vendían algo parecido a lo que quería. Merecía la pena intentarlo. Abrían pronto, a las seis en punto; podía ir antes de que Harry se despertase siquiera.

Severus pudo sentir que el muchacho finalmente se había dormido; él, sorprendentemente, había disfrutado de un sueño reparador la noche anterior. Su vida estaba yendo a toda velocidad, y a Severus no le importaba mientras pudiese quedarse con su pequeño sumiso. Todavía tenía que pensar en un castigo. No quería que fuese algo físico, no por algo que Harry había hecho hacía un año, causaría el efecto contrario. No podía privar a Harry de contacto, cuando lo había hecho la primera vez no tenía ni idea del pasado del chico. Ahora que lo sabía, hacer algo así sería más perjudicial que beneficioso. Harry probablemente dependía del contacto más que del refuerzo positivo de hacer algo bien. Tendría que pensar en algo más sutil que eso. Una manera de demostrarle a Harry quién tenía el mando, quién era el Dominante, y más importante aún, hasta dónde había tenido que llegar para mantenerle a salvo. Dejarle saber a quién pertenecía y que comprendiese qué pasaría si alguna vez intentaba algo como aquello.

Severus inspiró con fuerza, tratando de mantener su caprichosa reacción de nuevo bajo control. Mordiéndose el labio con ferocidad, se dio cuenta de que quizá la idea que acababa de tener no era buena si sólo el mero pensamiento bastaba para provocarle de esa forma. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si lo llevaba a cabo? Era condenadamente erótico. Nunca antes había pensado en hacerle aquello a un sumiso.

Oh, sí, le mostraría a Harry a quién pertenecía exactamente.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Feliz año nuevo!_**

 ** _Esperamos que este capítulo sea un buen regalo de reyes o de navidad atrasado para todas. Muchas gracias a las que nos leéis, pero, sobre todo, muchísimas gracias a las que nos regaláis vuestros comentarios:_ **_CuquiLuna, valethsnape, Yuki92Fer, Christine C, Ryogana, Tomo-chan02, Lunatica Drake Dark, mellitacullen, NekoLupin89, Sara, liz .hattu79_ _ **y**_ _lavida134D._

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 _ **Un saludo.**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**  
 **  
Visitando las tiendas y Figg**

* * *

 **  
**Severus se despertó a las seis en punto, apagando la alarma de su reloj con un toque de su varita. Harry se revolvía; apartando sus brazos abrió el cajón junto a su cama y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Descorchando la poción, reposicionó su brazo y la puso en los labios del chico—. Bebe —, le dijo de forma tranquilizadora; incluso en su estado adormilado, Harry obedeció a Severus, provocando que una oleada de calidez fluyese a través de él. Si le hubiese pedido a cualquiera en el mundo que hiciese eso, se habría negado. No confiaban en él, había que admitir que por buenos motivos, ya que era un irritable bastardo con todo el mundo. No obstante, lo mismo podría decirse de él allí algunas veces, pero a Harry nunca le había importado. La poción era un potente analgésico, con un relajante muscular añadido; sin duda le dejaría fuera de combate por unas cuantas horas más. Casi no quería marcharse, prefiriendo en vez de ello sentarse y simplemente mirar a Harry. El muchacho era totalmente espectacular, a pesar de su delgadez. Cuando finalmente cogiese algo de peso, sería aún más impresionante.

Con gran dificultad logró finalmente dejar la cama, y a su somnoliento sumiso. Podía recordar lo difícil que había sido volver a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones, cuando todo lo que quería era estar con él. Aquello había sido cuando se había dado cuenta por primera vez de que hacía algo más que preocuparse por Harry. No le gustaba decir la palabra 'amor'; en su opinión, si lo pensaba, algo malo ocurriría. Poniéndose su indumentaria habitual, sus labios se crisparon al recordar el comentario de Harry acerca de que todos los magos llevasen "vestidos". Meneando la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos, su rostro se volvió imposible mientras entraba en la sala de estar.

—¿Grace? —llamó Severus enérgicamente, pero no en voz alta, no queriendo despertar a Harry.

—¿Sí, señor? —preguntó la elfa doméstica, apareciendo frente a su Amo.

—Vigila a Harry; si se levanta antes de que yo regrese, dile que quiero que permanezca en la cama. Haz algo de desayunar para nosotros; volveré en una hora si todo va bien. ¿Entendido? —ordenó Severus, sin preocupase por comer nada aún; ya lo haría cuando Harry despertase.

—Sí, señor —, dijo Grace, haciéndole una reverencia.

—Bien —, dijo Severus, cogiendo su bolsa de dinero antes de salir rápidamente de sus aposentos. Cerrando la puerta tras él, pudo sentir las protecciones alzándose mientras se alejaba. Últimamente había sido capaz de sentir las barreras con mucha más fuerza. No lo comprendía; siempre había sido sensible a la magia, pero nunca hasta ese extremo. De hecho… los cambios habían ocurrido justo después de que Harry y él se vinculasen. ¿Significaba eso que Harry podía sentir la magia en ese mismo grado o más aún? Curiosamente, no había sido consciente de que podían compartir magia; nada en los libros indicaba eso. Necesitaba uno que ahondase más profundamente en la conexión que Harry y él compartían. Debía saberlo todo o si no, ¿cómo sería capaz de protegerle?

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, como cabía esperar; era demasiado pronto para que incluso los estudiosos Ravenclaw estuviesen levantados. A pesar de ello, aun sin público, Severus caminó a través de las estancias sombríamente. Algunos de los retratos se despertaron al pasar junto a ellos, provocando que gruñesen y le maldijesen por haberles desvelado. Severus nunca les había prestado atención. Si por él fuese, los retiraría todos, los llevaría a las entrañas más profundas de Hogwarts y los olvidaría allí. Eran demasiado irritantes para su gusto, y fisgones; le contaban a Dumbledore absolutamente todo. Por eso probablemente el viejo tonto era el único que les prestaba alguna atención. Eran como niños, buscando aprobación, principalmente porque querían ser trasladados a zonas diferentes del colegio.

Agitando su varita hacia las puertas principales, invocó uno de los carruajes e inmediatamente se subió a él. Ninguno de los estudiantes sabía cómo hacerlo; de otra forma los utilizarían constantemente en vez de caminar. La única vez en la que los carruajes eran usados por ellos era cuando llegaban o se marchaban al principio y final del año escolar. No se les permitía emplearlos durante los fines de semana en Hogsmeade, tenían que caminar en vez de ello. Cuando era el turno de Hagrid de vigilarles, siempre tomaba un carruaje. Él, por el contrario, siempre había caminado; mantenía el ojo avizor en todos los estudiantes durante esos viajes. Especialmente con el Señor Oscuro de vuelta; Dumbledore todavía no les había prohibido ir, sólo había reforzado las protecciones y había aumentado el número de acompañantes que les llevaban hasta el pueblo. Como si no tuviesen ya bastante que hacer sin tener que vigilar a los estudiantes atiborrarse de dulces.

En cuanto el vehículo se detuvo, Severus bajó. Había pensado en Aparecerse inmediatamente, pero cuando vio Honeydukes cambió de opinión y entró. La última vez que había puesto un pie allí, estaba lleno a rebosar. Jamás se había vuelto a acercar a la tienda en Navidad. Había ido para conseguir algunos dulces para Minerva, sabiendo que tenía predilección por las plumas de azúcar que vendían. Esta vez estaba inquietantemente tranquila, y la mujer del mostrador estaba rellenando tarros y demás.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?— dijo la Señora Flume sonriéndole curiosa.

—No, gracias —, dijo Severus de forma seca, pero a pesar de todo cogió una cesta y comenzó a echar un vistazo, maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan blando. Si alguno de sus estudiantes le viese allí también lo descubriría. Qué cosas hacía por Harry, pensó Severus para sí mismo mientras colocaba píldoras ácidas en la cesta y miraba alrededor un poco más. Lo siguiente fueron Pirulíes con sabor a sangre, Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, algunos Pasteles de Caldero, Choco Bolas, Calderos de Chocolate, Ranas de Chocolate, Esqueletos de Chocolate, Varitas de Chocolate, Varitas de Regaliz, la Mejor Goma de Mascar de Drooble, Bombones Explosivos, Meigas Fritas, Moscas de Café con Leche, Ratones de Azúcar Chillones, Ratones de Helado, Caramelos de Café con Leche, Diablillos de Pimienta, Pixie Puffs, sólo una Empanada de Calabaza ya que no le había gustado el sabor del zumo, Tofes de Agua Salada, Plumas de Azúcar, Alas de Mariposa Azucaradas, Tofes, Dulces de Melaza, y dos tabletas de cada del chocolate especial de Honeydukes, blanco, negro y con leche. Tenía debilidad por un buen trozo de chocolate, y tres de las seis tabletas, aunque no lo reconocería ante nadie, eran para él.

Cuando llevó la cesta al mostrador, la dependienta no pudo evitar exclamar— ¡Alguien va a recibir muchos dulces! —sonriéndole mientras sumaba el total y parloteaba excitada—. ¿Puedo ayudarle con algo más, señor? —le preguntó entonces, en cuanto hubo reunido todo y lo hubo colocado en una caja para que Severus se lo llevase. El Profesor de Pociones simplemente la contempló con extrañeza sin siquiera atreverse a responder a la (en su opinión) obvia pregunta.

—¡Así serán dos galeones y dos sickles, señor! —, exclamó ella, sin molestarse por su impasible actitud.

Severus le entregó la cantidad correcta, cogió su compra e inmediatamente dejó la tienda exasperado. Ese era el motivo por el que no le gustaba ir de tiendas, ¡la incesante charla y las preguntas obvias! Cuando estuvo al fin fuera de ese lugar, encogió la caja, la colocó en un bolsillo de su túnica y se Apareció. No era Hogsmeade lo que él buscaba, sino el Callejón Diagon, y por un único motivo.

Severus reapareció en medio del Callejón Diagon, ni a medio metro de la entrada del Callejón Knockturn. Normalmente lo habitual era que se Apareciese junto al Boticario, pero esa no era la tienda que necesitaba visitar hoy. Pasó junto a Túnicas Para Todas las Ocasiones de Madam Malkin y entró en la librería, Flourish y Blotts. Sin siquiera mirar en dirección al mostrador, inmediatamente comenzó a echar un vistazo en busca de lo que necesitaba. Era muy conocido en aquella tienda, principalmente a través del Pedido Por Lechuza; él solicitaba en especial todos los libros nuevos sobre Pociones, así como cualquier libro de Defensa que se publicase. Excepto por supuesto cualquiera de los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart. Se mofó ante el mero pensamiento de verlos decorando sus estanterías; oh no, no iba a ayudar a ese idiota buscador de fama a ganar más dinero, menos aún el suyo. Hablando de Lockhart, había dejado Hogwarts en cuanto las cosas se pusieron difíciles; no se había vuelto a oír hablar de él desde entonces.

Se pasó los siguientes quince minutos buscando; toda la tienda estaba llena de arriba a abajo con libros de todo tipo. No era de extrañar que no pudiese encontrar inmediatamente lo que estaba buscando. Finalmente tuvo éxito en hallar exactamente lo que necesitaba, y quitó los libros de la pila con rapidez. Siete libros más tarde fue hasta la caja e hizo que sumasen el precio total. Por suerte este viejo mago no parecía interesado en hablar, y por ello tenía la gratitud de Severus. Diez galeones menos después, abandonó la tienda, encogiendo los libros y colocándolos con su otra compra del día.

Mirando con curiosidad hacia Tintas Siempre Cambiantes de Scribbulus, se preguntó si tendrían una selección de herramientas de escritura muggle. De algún modo lo dudaba, pero si le ahorraba un viaje al mundo muggle más tarde, bien, estaría encantado. La gente estaba empezando a aparecer, intentando llegar a las tiendas mientras todavía fuesen capaces de caminar dentro de ellas. Los establecimientos eran demasiado pequeños para el gentío que componía la población mágica británica. Tomando su decisión, entró en la siguiente puerta y comenzó a mirar alrededor. Esta tienda, a diferencia de las otras, no estaba llena hasta los topes de objetos. Estaba, sin embargo, igual de desordenada que todo lo del callejón. Aun así, encontró algo de lo que estaba buscando, lápices, pero no bolígrafos. Los lápices servirían hasta que pudiese enseñar a Harry cómo usar una pluma. Cogió un paquete de ellos; los diez lápices que venían en él seguramente le bastarían. Snape cogió algunas plumas para sí mismo y tres cajas de tinta roja adicionales, la cual usaba para calificar los trabajos de los estudiantes, y una caja de tinta negra. Una vez más entregó el dinero y encogió sus compras. Sólo una tienda más y habría acabado. Como había predicho, había pasado casi una hora, y las lechuzas estaban empezado a chillar sobre él, llevando el correo matutino a los dueños de las tiendas y sin duda volando hacia Hogsmeade y Hogwarts. No llegarían allí al menos hasta dentro de una hora, era un largo viaje desde Escocia hasta aquí. Sin duda estarían a punto de ponerse a trabajar en el edificio del Profeta, mientras intentaban conseguir su siguiente gran historia.

Finalmente Snape descendió hacia el Callejón Knockturn. Era diferente en ese lugar; mucha gente ya estaba allí entre las sombras, y comprando en las tiendas pocos respetables situadas a lo largo de las mugrientas esquinas y recovecos de aquella calle. Severus mantuvo su varita cerca, estaba bien al tanto de que allí era donde a los mortífagos les gustaba congregarse. También estarían demasiado deseosos de intentar "capturar al traidor"… es decir, si es que tenían agallas. La mayoría de ellos, de hecho, eran cobardes bajo la jactancia que demostraban; torturar y matar muggles era lo mejor que podían hacer. La mayor parte de los mortífagos actuales sabían de lo que él era capaz, y no intentarían nada. Los Lestrange y algunos otros que podía nombrar estarían lo bastante locos como para atreverse.

Pasó Borgin y Burkes, y otras tiendas sin nombre, que vendían una amplia variedad de objetos en los que él no tenía interés: cabezas reducidas, velas venenosas, uñas de aspecto humano y otros productos que sólo funcionarían por un corto espacio de tiempo. O que harían lo opuesto para lo que los habías comprado. Todo el mundo asumía que la zona entera era así, pero se equivocaban. La mayoría de la gente sólo echaba un vistazo a las tiendas más cercanas a la entrada del Callejón Knockturn y se daban la vuelta directamente. Eso o eran los personajes a los que les gustaba merodear cerca de Borgin y Burkes los que asustaban a la mayor parte. Él personalmente encontraba de mal gusto que la gente dijese a todos que ese callejón era solamente para aquellos a los que les gustaban las "Artes Oscuras". Limitaba el número de clientes que aquellos que trabajaban en el otro extremo recibían.

Entrando en la última tienda al final del callejón, sus ojos negros brillaron. Fue directamente hasta el armario de cristal y comenzó a revisarlo. Snape estaba buscando un tipo de objeto en particular, y con suerte encontraría uno que le gustase. Los precios eran altos, pero no le sorprendía. El precio tenía poca importancia para él; normalmente nunca gastaría tanto pero podía permitírselo fácilmente, tenía suficiente dinero hasta el fin de sus días. Eso sin contar la cantidad que había amasado durante sus años como Profesor de Pociones o de los preparados que realizaba por su cuenta, los cuales tenía que admitir que había dejado de hacer hacía tres años tras tomar a Harry como su sumiso. ¿Quién en su sano juicio prepararía pociones con el que había pensado que era un sumiso muggle en casa? Nadie.

—¿Encuentra algo que le guste? —preguntó el dueño de la tienda como si sintiese la pérdida de una venta inminente.

—No —, dijo Severus, sonando de hecho tan decepcionado como se sentía.

—Si lo desea, hacemos trabajos a medida para adaptarnos a las necesidades del cliente —le ofreció el dueño.

—Quizá —, dijo Severus con aire pensativo.

—Aquí tiene un folleto con todos los materiales que tenemos —, dijo—, tan solo hágamelo saber si todavía está interesado —, tendiéndoselo antes de alejarse, de vuelta a su tarea previa.

En ese momento la puerta tintineó, anunciando a otro cliente.

—Ah, Jason, ¿contento con tu compra? —, preguntó el dueño de la tienda.

—Sí, mucho; gracias, Edward —, dijo Jason, reconociendo a su interlocutor—. Estoy aquí para recoger mi segundo objeto, si ya está listo.

—Por supuesto —, respondió Edward, caminando inmediatamente a través de la zona de ventas hasta la parte trasera; tenía una cortina sobre la entrada para que nadie pudiese ver el interior. Era simplemente donde Edward trabajaba y guardaba sus pedidos especiales, si sus clientes no deseaban que sus compras fuesen enviadas por lechuza. Lo cual, allí abajo, ocurría con suma frecuencia. La gente era demasiado desconfiada, sobre todo con una guerra en marcha; no recibías lechuzas de desconocidos ni las dejabas entrar a través de tus protecciones.

Severus ignoró su conversación mientras revisaba el folleto, marcando lo que quería y escribiendo sus datos en una pequeña tarjeta de pedido vía lechuza. Aquello era algo que definitivamente no habría hecho si las lechuzas de los profesores fuesen registradas. En cuanto el otro cliente se fue, Severus puso el folleto y el formulario de pedido frente a Edward.

—Eso costará ochenta galeones —, dijo Edward; estaba bastante impresionado. Nadie había pedido antes una combinación de ese tipo. Sería un gran placer asegurarse de que era exactamente lo que aquel hombre deseaba. Era un desafío del que se ocuparía inmediatamente.

Severus le pasó su llave de Gringotts sin decir una palabra; Edward la tomó y rápidamente tuvo el dinero transferido de la cuenta de Prince a su bóveda del trabajo. No tenía su tienda unida a su cuenta personal, en los negocios aquel era un movimiento estúpido. El dependiente sacó sin más la factura y la prueba de pago y firmó el pergamino con un trazo floreado. Entregándoselo, Edward dijo—, me pondré con ello inmediatamente; puede esperar tenerlo esta noche, para la hora de la cena.

—Las cuatro en punto —, le contestó Severus, no estaría en Hogwarts a la hora de la cena—. Por supuesto será compensado por las molestias —, le dijo, sacando tres galeones adicionales de su bolsa y balanceándolos delante del hombre de forma tentadora.

—A las cuatro en punto exactamente —, accedió Edward, cogiendo gustosamente los galeones y colocándolos en su bolsillo. Todas las propinas eran para él; no tenía ningún ayudante, al menos ninguno que durase más que unos pocos días. Tan solo echaban a perder cualquier cosa que tratase de enseñarles. Inútiles, sin importar la educación que tuviesen.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Severus; asintiendo de forma lacónica, se dio la vuelta y caminó fuera de la tienda. No se dirigió de regreso al Callejón Diagon, se Apareció desde donde estaba, en la puerta, encontrándose en la hermosa, y llena de rústicas casas, localidad que llamaban Hogsmeade. Lo único que la hacía parecer ridícula era de hecho la Casa de los Gritos y, en su opinión, la tienda de artículos de broma. Hizo una mueca tan solo con verla; después de todas las bromas que le habían gastado, nadie podría culparle realmente.

Invocando otro carruaje en la puerta principal, estuvo de regreso en Hogwarts quince minutos después. Esta vez el colegio estaba despierto; eran las siete y los estudiantes comenzaban a aparecer como un goteo en busca de su desayuno. No les prestó atención, mientras hacía el recorrido de vuelta a sus aposentos queriendo sentarse durante unos minutos antes de dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Tenía que asistir a todas las comidas, ya que era el Jefe de la casa Slytherin.

En cuanto estuvo en la seguridad de su habitación protegida, devolvió sus compras a su tamaño original. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un escritorio en la sala de estar para Harry, para que pudiese tener su propio espacio—. ¿Grace? —llamó Severus, preguntándose dónde se alojaba la elfa exactamente, pero sin ahondar en ello.

—¿Sí, señor? —preguntó Grace, apareciendo frente a él.

—¿Puedes buscar un escritorio? Uno con cajones y soportes adecuados para la tinta, y demás —, especificó Severus.

—¿De la Mansión Prince, señor, o Hogwarts? —preguntó Grace, sabiendo exactamente dónde conseguir uno en cada uno de esos lugares.

—Hogwarts —, dijo Severus, no quería nada de su propiedad allí. Llegado el caso, lo pondría en su casa de Londres, pero en ningún otro sitio. Colocó los paquetes en la silla mientras miraba alrededor.

—Enseguida, señor —asintió Grace antes de marcharse. Severus agitó su varita y apartó todos los objetos que obstruían el lugar donde quería que se colocase el escritorio, que era justo al lado de la chimenea, el punto más cálido. A Harry le gustaría allí, estaba seguro. Guardando su varita de nuevo en su funda, fue al dormitorio a ver cómo estaba el chico. Todavía dormía. Sonriendo dulcemente, una visión que habría hecho desmayarse del shock a todos y cada uno de sus estudiantes, se sentó al borde de la cama. Sus dedos recorrieron la cara de Harry; siempre estaba tan caliente, tan suave, y la manera en la que se enternecía era reconfortante, incluso para un hombre como él. Había visto a parejas haciéndolo y en el pasado había hecho una mueca ante tal muestra de afecto, pero ahora… no podía evitarlo; Harry le había cambiado. El chico debía ser lo mejor que le había pasado; pensar que si él no le hubiese llevado el desayuno… quizá no se habrían conocido. Dudaba de que si se hubiesen conocido en público Harry hubiese hecho lo que hizo. Era fuerte y testarudo, tal y como a él le gustaba en sus sumisos, y aun así había estado deseando entregarse a él. Aquello le hacía aún más deseable, aunque sabía en su fuero interno que la parte más fuerte en una relación de ese tipo era el sumiso. Hacía falta una gran cantidad de coraje para adoptar a alguien, pero mucho más para inclinarse ante alguien, para poner tu vida en sus manos.

—Sev'us —, murmuró Harry, sus ojos verdes parpadeando y abriéndose, capaz de sentir que su Dominante estaba cerca.

Los labios de Severus se curvaron, le gustaba cuando Harry le llamaba Severus; demasiado "Señor" le recordaba a los idiotas que enseñaba. Era por eso que sólo lo pedía cuando estaban en sus roles, y no cuando sólo estaban hablando. Se había sentido enfermo la primera vez que Harry le había llamado Amo y le había dicho que nunca volviese a dirigirse a él de esa forma. Le recordaba de forma demasiado vívida a Voldemort y el papel que había interpretado durante dos años. El dolor y el daño que le había causado todavía le atormentaba, aunque no tanto últimamente.

—Buenos días, Harry, ¿hambriento? —preguntó Severus, sus dedos recorriendo todavía el rostro del chico de arriba a abajo de forma inconsciente.

El estómago de Harry retumbó antes de que respondiese, provocando una risita por parte de Severus—. Sí, Señor.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —, preguntó el hombre, aún sin moverse.

—Muy bien, no hay dolor —, dijo Harry, con tono asombrado a causa de ello, aunque no debería.

—Bien —, dijo Severus, levantándose de la cama—. ¡Arriba! —, ordenó, revolviendo entre sus cajones en busca de algo apropiado y cálido para que su sumiso llevase. Cuanto antes pudiese conseguir Harry su propio vestuario, mejor… no es que no le gustase verle con sus ropas. Parecía que al chico tampoco le importaba. Tendría que comprarle un par de sus botas, había sentido lo feliz que Harry había estado de llevarlas. Colocó todo lo que había elegido en la cama, observándole desnudarse sin vergüenza. Ciertamente no tenía nada de que estar avergonzado, de eso estaba seguro. Era más impresionante en su verdadera forma de lo que jamás había sido en su forma transformada. Las cicatrices, se fijó Severus, se habían desvanecido más aún, y los moratones habían desaparecido. Unos pocos baños más en la poción y también las cicatrices se irían. Sin embargo dudaba de que la que tenía forma de rayo se borrase alguna vez, pero esa no le importaba. Se preguntó qué pensaba su sumiso acerca de que los Dursley estuviesen en prisión pero no le dijo nada. Tendría que hacer que Harry hablase de ello, sin embargo; de otra forma continuaría comiéndole vivo.

Severus salió de sus pensamientos, para ver a Harry mirándole fijamente con descaro, con el ansia brillando a través de sus ojos verdes—.Ven, es hora de comer —, dijo Severus, ignorando su gesto y echándole del dormitorio. Por mucho que le hubiese gustado reclamar a su sumiso y mostrarle a quién pertenecía, había demasiado que hacer.

Severus sentó a Harry firmemente en una silla y tomó una él mismo, y menos de dos segundos después Grace colocó mágicamente la comida de la cocina sobre la mesa. Como era habitual, ninguno de los dos habló demasiado mientras comían el desayuno y bebían su café agradecidos.

—¿Siempre hace eso cuando da sus clases? —preguntó Harry; momentáneamente distraído por la elfa doméstica que recogía los platos vacíos. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron y su cuerpo se tensó al verla. Ciertamente no volvería a estar desprevenido ante ellos. Era una lástima no tener sus cuchillos con él; desde luego le habrían sido de utilidad. Los había dejado atrás cuando fue a la tienda, por si algo hacía saltar las alarmas en la puerta.

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunto Severus, pero tuvo la divertida impresión de saber a dónde iba a conducir aquello.

—Hablar de esa forma —, dijo Harry, él tenía la misma curiosidad.

—Sí —, dijo Severus inmediatamente—, Pociones es una materia peligrosa, muy peligrosa si no prestan atención a lo que están haciendo. Demasiado de un ingrediente puede tener resultados catastróficos. Si no les guiase con puño de hierro, esos idiotas se habrían matado a sí mismos a estas alturas.

—¿Es así como me enseñarás? —, preguntó Harry, sus ojos clavándose en los negros de Severus.

Severus le devolvió la mirada; a eso se refería con ser fuerte: lo bastante fuerte como para plantarle cara, pero sabiendo cuándo retroceder. No había nada excitante en un sumiso que nunca hablaba, nunca te miraba a los ojos y jamás te desafiaba.

—¿Estás interesado? —, preguntó Severus; confiaba en que a Harry estuviese empezándole a gustar la magia de verdad. Si estaba interesado en las pociones, mucho mejor, ya que a él le encantaría enseñarle a su sumiso todo acerca de esa materia.

—Quizá —, respondió Harry, aunque no le gustaba ser llamado zoquete todo el tiempo. Fuera cual fuese su significado, no era bueno y lo decía con mucha burla. Por eso estaba preguntando antes siquiera de pensar más en el asunto—. ¿Me hablaría así?

—No, Harry, no lo haría. En un aula tengo que vigilar diecinueve calderos, y asegurarme de que todos los estudiantes están haciendo exactamente lo que les he dicho. Si sólo es una persona, no sería tan estresante, y sería capaz de prestarle mejor atención. Impedirle que haga explotar cualquier poción antes de que ponga el ingrediente en ella —, dijo Severus, consciente de por qué estaba preguntando Harry. Parecía que no era el único Slytherin en la habitación; Dumbledore se quedaría estupefacto si Harry llegaba a pasar por el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—Pociones suena divertido, como cocinar pero con instrucciones más precisas —, dijo Harry finalmente.

—¿Quizá en unas pocas semanas te gustaría descubrirlo por ti mismo? —sugirió Severus.

—¿Unas pocas semanas? —preguntó Harry con gesto molesto.

Severus sonrió burlonamente. Harry era tan impaciente, siempre lo había sido; era agradable ver que eso no había cambiado—. Para entonces tu habilidad lectora debería haber mejorado mucho. Deberías ser capaz de preparar las pociones sin ayuda —, dijo Severus. Era un incentivo añadido para que él estudiase adecuadamente.

—Sí, Señor —, asintió Harry apropiadamente.

—¿Prefieres quedarte aquí o estudiar en mi despacho? —preguntó Severus; mientras Grace estuviese con él, tampoco le importaba. Tenía que mantener a su sumiso a salvo y lo lograría. Dumbledore no iba a poner de nuevo sus dedos manchados de caramelo de limón en lo que era suyo.

—El despacho por favor, Señor —, solicitó Harry.

—Muy bien, volveré aquí en media hora —, dijo Severus antes de tener que marcharse, lamentablemente. Tenía tres minutos para estar en el Gran Comedor, lo cual tomando los atajos lograría.

—Muy bien —, dijo Harry, observando irse a su Dominante. En cuanto lo hubo hecho, Harry flexionó su brazo y pensó que era muy extraño. Hasta ese día no se había dado cuenta de que los dolores que había arrastrado durante años se habían ido. Pomfrey había dicho la verdad, su brazo habría continuado molestándole. ¡Había sido una sensación tan extraña, sin embargo! Que le retirasen los huesos parecía un poco peligroso también; ¿qué iba a impedir que alguien eliminase los huesos de tu pierna y brazo antes de matarte? Nada. La magia era asombrosa, y tan peligrosa al mismo tiempo; era por eso que sentía que necesitaba saberlo todo. Severus había dicho que era su elección si deseaba que Dumbledore lo supiese o no. No sabía cómo sentirse acerca de eso; por una parte era agradable ser capaz de decidir, por la otra, ese era el motivo por el que deseaba ser un sumiso, para no tener que preocuparse o decidir ese tipo de cosas. Sabía que no podía permanecer oculto para siempre, por mucho que le gustase la idea. Tenía que aprender todo lo que pudiese para proteger a su Dominante de Voldemort. No podía perderle, no cuando acababa de recuperarle. Cuando le había dicho a Severus que lo haría por él iba en serio. Su Dominante le estaba protegiendo ahora mismo, era lo menos que él podía hacer a cambio.

No había nada que pudiese hacer allí, ni limpiar ni cocinar a menos que se pusiese a ello antes que los… ¿cómo los había llamado su Dominante? Oh sí, elfos domésticos. No estaba acostumbrado a aquello, siempre había sido él quien había cocinado y limpiado, parte de sus obligaciones de cuidar de su Dominante. Severus podía cocinar, de hecho era muy bueno en ello, pero nunca había querido hacerlo realmente. Preparando pociones todo el tiempo, no era de extrañar que no desease acercase a los fogones. Había sido tan gruñón enseñando, dejaba en evidencia su estado de ánimo. Sólo deseaba poder ver sus caras, sobre todo ahora que sabía que él nunca estaría en el lado receptor de la ira de Severus.

Su Dominante era un cascarrabias, pero nunca había hablado a Harry de esa forma, y si lo hubiese hecho, se habría marchado. En casa de los Dursley ya le habían dicho bastante lo inútil y estúpido que era, y cómo debería haber muerto con sus padres, durante nueve años. Se alegraba de habérselo contado a Severus. Pensar en que le hubiesen obligado a ir a clase y ser tratado de esa forma… le habría matado.

Los Dursley estaban en prisión; todo el tiempo pasado en las calles por miedo a ser enviado de vuelta con ellos había sido para nada. No, no para nada, habría sido ubicado en otra parte. Se estremeció ante ese pensamiento; no confiaba en nadie, no quería tener que hacer lo que cualquier guardián, o figura paterna, o incluso padrino le dijese que tenía que hacer. Probablemente le habrían colocado con un mago o una bruja. Le entraron nauseas ante la posibilidad de acabar con aquella bruja… la mujer que había hablado acerca de su "Ronnie". Ella no le había dicho su nombre, de hecho sólo unos pocos de ellos lo habían hecho, más pronto o más tarde. Él tenía un nombre menos deseable elegido para todos ellos. ¿Qué podía decir? Había estado en aquella habitación sin nada que hacer durante tres semanas.

—Ven —, le llamó Severus, apareciendo a través de la puerta secreta. Harry se puso en pie de un salto y se unió a él. ¿Realmente había estado allí perdido en sus pensamientos durante media hora? Se preguntó qué libro tendría que escuchar hoy.

* * *

Los ojos negros de Severus estaban llenos de disgusto mientras miraba alrededor del Gran Comedor. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no había aprendido a mantener su boca cerrada, así que Severus estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia, y sus dientes estaban pagando el precio. Los rechinaba tan ruidosamente que incluso Minerva, que se encontraba en el otro extremo, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor por simpatía.

—¿Severus, sigue en pie el plan de irnos? —preguntó Minerva, apartando su plato a un lado. Apenas había probado bocado desde su conversación con Severus, pero a pesar de ello no había sido capaz de comer demasiado. O de mirar a Dumbledore; la idea de que él supiese lo que le había pasado a Harry la había dejado helada y herida. Esa noche lo sabría con certeza.

—Por supuesto —, confirmó Severus poniéndose en pie inmediatamente, su rostro impasible, aunque Minerva pudo ver que se sentía aliviado.

El Profesor de Pociones estaba impaciente, más de lo que ella le había visto nunca. Todos los profesores de Defensa le habían crispado los nervios, pero nunca hasta el extremo de mostrar abiertamente cómo de exasperado estaba. Se preguntó si era por el futuro interrogatorio, o por algún otro motivo. Sí, ella tenía la curiosidad de un gato y no podía evitarlo.

—¿Puedo preguntar dónde vais los dos? —preguntó Albus, observándoles con curiosidad. Había estado buscando a Harry sin descanso durante días, parando sólo durante las horas de la comida para que los estudiantes no sospechasen. Apenas había dormido, o había descansado, y estaba agotado. Harry no estaba en ninguna parte; los demás insistían en que no podía haber subido al tren. Aun así no estaba en el castillo y no estaba en Hogsmeade, así qué ¿dónde estaba? No sabía magia, así que era imposible para él haberse Aparecido. Los elfos domésticos se habían unido a la búsqueda y tampoco habían obtenido resultados. Era como si el chico se hubiese desvanecido de la faz de la Tierra; estaba perplejo. Incluso el conjuro en su Detector Oscuro, sintonizado con la magia de Harry, había estado siniestramente silencioso, indicando ausencia de uso de magia.

—A mi destilería favorita en Escocia —, dijo Minerva inmediatamente—. El Profesor Flitwick por su puesto ha estado de acuerdo en vigilar a los Slytherins y Gryffindors hasta que regresemos.

—¿Durante el curso escolar? —dijo Dumbledore, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación—. Tenemos cuestiones más importantes que necesitan de nuestra atención, ya lo sabéis —. Necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiese conseguir para encontrar al maldito muchacho. Ya estaba planeando conseguir una poción que hiciese a Harry más susceptible a sus ideas y sugerencias. No le controlaría _per se_ , lo cual significaba que no era ilegal; no podrían tomar ninguna acción en su contra si lo descubrían. Recibiría un tirón de orejas, en todo caso.

Severus estaba agradecido por la rápida intervención de Minerva; él francamente había sido pillado desprevenido por la pregunta. No había estado preparado para ella; para su vergüenza no se había quedado tan mudo en mucho tiempo. Por lo que parecía, había sido salvado de crear una excusa mediocre por la Subdirectora. También le divirtieron las palabras de Dumbledore; ellos no eran los únicos que abandonaban los terrenos de la escuela durante el curso. El viejo lo hacía casi cada semana.

—No tardaremos mucho —, respondió Minerva despreocupadamente, antes de salir por la entrada de profesores. Severus la siguió, su mano dando golpecitos automáticamente al paquete en su bolsillo. Había llegado justo después de la última clase. Encontró muy difícil contener sus emociones; estaba exultante, eufórico, excitado, pero también extremadamente inquieto acerca de cómo Harry se lo tomaría.

—¿Apareciendo o con Traslador, Severus? —preguntó Minerva mientras tomaban la ruta secreta fuera de Hogwarts, cruzando el puente y llegando hasta el límite de las protecciones. Ningún traslador podía ser usado sin las firmas mágicas de los Jefes de las cuatro casas en él. El director y Minerva eran alertados si alguien lo intentaba.

—Tú tienes la dirección, Minerva —, dijo Severus con aspereza. Todavía no sabía a dónde se dirigían.

—He estado allí una vez, sujétate —, dijo Minerva, decidiendo Aparecer a ambos ya que ella sabía exactamente a dónde iban. Ignoró la mueca en el rostro de Severus mientras la agarraba del brazo. Tras algunos segundos allí de pie, la mujer les envolvió a los dos con su magia y se Apareció.

—¿Dónde estamos? —, preguntó Severus, mirando a su alrededor; cada casa era exactamente igual a las demás. Las puertas, la hierba cortada, los parterres… las únicas cosas que las identificaban individualmente eran los juguetes. Bicicletas, osos de peluche, muñecas, Barbies, juegos de mesa y tiendas estaban colocadas en varios jardines.

Minerva estaba de pie frente a una casa en particular, perdida en sus pensamientos. Severus siguió su mirada, curioso acerca del lapsus en su compostura. Algo la inquietaba, de eso estaba seguro—. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Minerva? —preguntó Severus. Mirando hacia la casa, en su interior había una familia con dos niños y un chico más mayor sentados cenando.

—Ésta es la casa a la que Albus trajo a Harry —, dijo Minerva, tragando el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta—. Le dije aquella noche que ellos eran de la peor clase de muggles. La había observado a ella durante todo el día; ¡su hijo le dio patadas a lo largo de toda la calle! Nunca en todos mis años había visto tanta falta de respeto. Y le recompensaron por ello; Petunia le dio tres tabletas de chocolate de camino a casa. El niño sólo tenía un año de edad; realmente me dejó atónita. Severus, me siento tan responsable; si sólo hubiese venido aquí y me hubiese asegurado de que estaba bien… habría sabido que algo estaba pasando. Podría haber crecido feliz, deseado, querido, y estaría en Hogwarts ahora terminando su último año. No se hallaría perdido y asustado de un mundo que debería amar.

Severus la escuchó; sabía que si Harry hubiese recibido el don de una vida normal, él nunca le habría encontrado ni habría tenido la misma relación que mantenía con él. No sólo se habría asegurado de que el chico le odiase, sino que jamás habría pensado, ni siquiera cuando el chico dejase Hogwarts, en entablar contacto con él. La idea de mantener una relación con alguien a quien había dado clase desde los once años le revolvió el estómago. No podría cambiar nada ni aunque lo desease. Era horroroso y egoísta, pero no querría alterar nada. Amaba a Harry más de lo que había amado a cualquier otra persona, y no quería imaginar su vida sin él. El corazón de Severus dio un vuelco; sus reflexiones eran demasiado profundas para él, y NO quería pensar en eso.

—Harry parece muy furioso y resentido; hablé con Molly y sus palabras me asombraron. Nunca antes la he visto ser así con un niño, ¿pero no se da cuenta de que él tenía derecho a estar furioso? ¡Ella nunca habría permitido que algo así le pasase a uno de sus propios hijos! —dijo Minerva—. Ahora Harry está desaparecido, durmiendo quién sabe dónde, famélico, y odia nuestro mundo.

—¿Dónde vive Figg? —preguntó Severus, queriendo cambiar de tema; se estaba sintiendo inusualmente culpable acerca del hecho de que Harry estaba a salvo. Minerva realmente se sentía culpable acerca de ello; ninguno de los otros lo hacía, aparte de Lupin, pero dudaba que Harry se llevase bien con el lobo alguna vez.

—En el Paseo Wisteria, es por aquí —, dijo Minerva. Dos calles más abajo, de hecho, no muy lejos.

—¿La has visitado alguna vez en realidad? —preguntó Severus, caminando junto a la Animaga gata.

—No —, dijo Minerva—, como dije antes, no la conozco suficientemente bien.

—Hmm —, fue todo lo que Severus respondió mientras caminaban calle abajo. Afortunadamente ya estaba oscuro, con el invierno llegaban los anocheceres tempranos. Era una buena cosa, porque no se habían cambiado, ni siquiera habían usado glamour en sus ropas. Pronto ambos profesores se encontraron en la calle indicada y Minerva aceleró el paso y encontró la casa que quería. Había dos gatos que escaparon inmediatamente a toda velocidad hacia el interior. Sin duda Figg estaría al tanto de su presencia antes de que tocasen a la puerta.

Severus llamó ruidosamente, golpeando con su pie en el suelo con impaciencia, deseando tener respuestas tanto como deseaba volver a Hogwarts. Grace estaba vigilando a Harry; nada ocurriría pero eso no acabaría con la preocupación. Se preguntó si terminaría si se lo contaba a Dumbledore, o empeoraría.

Figg abrió la puerta, consciente de que dos seres mágicos se aproximaban a su casa. Sus gatos podían entender el habla humana, y ella podía hablar con ellos también. Estaba muy sorprendida; nadie había ido a visitarla en todos sus años allí. Ni siquiera Albus; él le había enviado los billetes de tren y el dinero para llegar allí, pero eso era todo—. ¡Minerva! ¡Entrad! —dijo Figg, haciéndoles una seña para que pasasen. No reconoció al hombre con ella, pero asumió que también sería un miembro de la Orden.

Severus contempló su bata rosa y sus zapatillas de andar por casa a cuadros escoceses, antes de entrar él también en la casa. El sofá lleno de muñecas les hacía señas y Severus casi habría preferido permanecer de pie. Aquella era la casa de una anciana, parecida a cómo imaginaba que sería la casa de una abuela, aunque no es como si él hubiese tenido una. Bueno, la había tenido, pero nunca la había conocido. Sentándose se sintió extremadamente incómodo, manteniendo un concurso de miradas con el millón de gatos que había alrededor mientras Figg iba de un lado a otro por la cocina haciendo café o té para ellos.

Había álbumes de fotos sobre la repisa, pero por lo que Minerva sabía Figg no tenía familia. Esa era en parte la razón por la cual ella le enviaba a la pobre mujer postales de Navidad, para que no se sintiese tan sola. De hecho allí estaban los álbumes que Harry hacía tiempo había sujetado y mirado. Eran fotos de todos y cada uno de los gatos que Arabella había tenido.

—¿Qué os trae a los dos aquí? —, preguntó Figg, sentándose tras entregarles dos tazas; parecía muy feliz de tener algo de compañía. Miró fijamente al mago; daba la impresión de ser tan estricto como Minerva en ocasiones. Definitivamente parecía como si no desease estar allí.

—¿Por qué no ayudó a Harry Potter? —le espetó Severus, incapaz de quedarse callado por más tiempo.

Figg se estremeció intensamente al escuchar ese nombre, su taza repiqueteó en el platillo antes de caer al suelo, partiéndose por la mitad y derramando té por todas partes.

Minerva meneó su cabeza, mitad exasperada y mitad divertida por las travesuras del Profesor de Pociones.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¿Qué tal? ¿Nos echabais de menos?  
Sentimos mucho no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero como os habréis dado cuenta, el capítulo era más largo que los anteriores, así que nos ha llevado un poco más de tiempo tenerlo preparado._**

 ** _¿Qué creéis que será lo que Severus ha encargado en la tienda? Espero que la autora no nos deje mucho tiempo con la intriga, pero, sobre todo, espero que la reunión con Figg sirva para poder perder de vista a Dumbledore..._**

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a:_** _CuquiLuna, Yuki92Fer, valethsnape, Aurora Black, Lunatica Drake Dark, mellitacullen, lavida134, liz .hattu79, Ryogana, Sara_ _ **y**_ _angie palomo,_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 ** _Nos vemos en unos días ^^_**

 ** _Un saludo_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 _¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Figg descubre el pastel**  
 **  
**Minerva miró a Arabella con preocupación; tenía lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas. La culpa que ella misma había estado sintiendo se reflejaba en los ojos de la mujer. No estaba segura de qué pensar, ¿se sentía culpable porque por no haberlo visto antes, o porque lo había visto y no había hecho nada? Reparó la taza e hizo una nueva taza de café para la conmocionada mujer, preguntándose si dentro de media hora se sentiría mal por haberla ayudado. Severus ya estaba teniendo tics de irritación, obviamente deseando interrogar a la pobre mujer de nuevo.

—¿Tienes una poción calmante, Severus? —preguntó Minerva, Figg todavía temblaba demasiado para coger la taza.

—No, sin embargo tengo algo de Veritaserum —, dijo Severus malhumorado; una sangre limpia como Arabella sabría exactamente lo que significaba. Los sangre limpia aprendían latín a edad temprana, mucho antes de que su familia se diese cuenta de que ella era una squib, sin duda. Observó mientras la mujer enderezaba su espalda y le lanzaba una mirada colérica. Severus a su vez sólo le sonrió con ferocidad, haciendo que palideciese considerablemente. No muchos podían aguantar su mirada en toda su intensidad, que era exactamente el caso en esos momentos; prometía la muerte a aquellos que caían bajo ella.

—Severus —, suspiró Minerva, aparentando irritación pero el fruncimiento de sus labios delataba la diversión que sentía. Honestamente, el hombre podía volver loco a un santo en cuestión de una semana. No cabía duda, con toda seguridad podía irritarla hasta el extremo cuando quería.

—Quiero poder regresar en algún momento del día de hoy; ahora siéntate, Minerva —, dijo Severus. El hombre parpadeó sorprendido cuando la subdirectora hizo exactamente lo que él le había dicho. Debía estar tan desesperada como él por obtener respuestas; siempre oponía resistencia si él le ordenaba hacer cualquier cosa. No es que lo hiciese habitualmente; ella le había enseñado cuando era un niño, después de todo. Le había resultado extraño hablar como iguales cuando él se había convertido en profesor por primera vez y había continuado siendo igual durante años después de eso.

—¿Sabías o no sabías acerca del abuso? —, preguntó Severus, su tono sombrío y su voz grave y amenazadora. No iba a marcharse hasta que todas sus preguntas fuesen respondidas, sin importar las malditas consecuencias.

Arabella les miró a ambos, el miedo que estaba experimentando intensificándose aún más. Había esperado aquello siete años atrás, cuando la investigación comenzó. Sin embargo nadie se acercó a la casa, a pesar del hecho de que tenían que saber que ella cuidaba de Harry cuando sus padres no estaban. Su sentimiento de culpa nunca se había desvanecido en cualquier caso, y su fe en el mundo mágico se había desplomado a un mínimo histórico. Ellos eran miembros de la Orden, no sabía si podía confiarles cualquier información que tuviese. Aun así parecía como si no fuesen a marcharse y dejarla en paz hasta que tuviesen la verdad—. ¿Sabe Albus Dumbledore que estáis aquí? —preguntó. Lo dudaba, le habría escrito y se lo habría dicho.

Severus la observó; había algo en su tono de voz cuando había dicho su nombre. No sabía lo que era, pero con toda seguridad no había sido algo bueno. No mucha gente pronunciaba el nombre de Dumbledore con otra cosa que no fuese admiración, como si fuese la segunda venida de Merlín—. No, él no lo sabe y seguirá de esa forma —, respondió Severus, ignorando la mirada curiosa que Minerva le lanzó; ella evidentemente no había captado el tono de voz de Arabella.

Arabella asintió, con aspecto de sentirse profundamente en conflicto.

—Empieza por el principio, ¿por qué te asignaron aquí? —le ordenó Minerva sentándose hacia delante, deseando conocer toda la historia, no sólo fragmentos.

Aparentando estar ligeramente aliviada, Figg se hundió ligeramente y comenzó a hablar—. Recibí una carta de Albus el día después de que Ya-Sabéis-Quién fuese derrotado. Tenía que venir aquí y vigilar a Harry a lo largo de los años. Me dio instrucciones explícitas de no hablarle acerca de sus padres o el mundo mágico —, dijo Figg.

—¡Fracasaste en tu cometido! —ladró Severus con furia.

Arabella dio un respingo antes las palabras de Severus y su tono furioso—. No, no lo hice, le dije a Albus la verdad. Me escribió algunas veces, pero después de que Harry cumpliese seis años no volví a saber de él. Me ordenó que dejase de ser melodramática, me dijo que unos azotes no significaban que estuviesen abusando de él. En otra ocasión dijo que los niños eran niños, que su hermano y él también se habían hecho muchos rasguños —. La mujer estaba medio gritando, medio suplicándoles que la creyesen.

—¿Le dijiste que Harry estaba siendo azotado? —preguntó Minerva, confusa.

—¡Exactamente eso! —dijo Arabella, las lágrimas una vez más resbalando por su rostro—. Le dije que Harry tenía un brazo herido y una herida sospechosa en su estómago. Le di unas vendas y demás, y le envié a casa, pensando que alguien vendría y lo investigaría, ¡pero nadie lo hizo! —La desesperación en su voz no podría haber sido fingida.

—¿Le enviaste una carta cuando Harry huyó? —preguntó Severus, con su tono regresando de nuevo a la normalidad.

—Al principio no quería hacerlo, él simplemente le habría devuelto aquí. Si le hubieses visto, lo habrías entendido. Estaba tan delgado, tan herido y tan infeliz… No pensaba que fuese a sobrevivir mucho más… ellos le dijeron a todo el mundo que tenía un desorden alimenticio. ¡Pero no era así! Comía todo lo que yo le daba… todo —, gritó Arabella, diecisiete años de frustración por fin liberados—. Sabía que las calles no eran lugar para un niño, la probabilidad de que él sobreviviese allí era incluso más escasa, así que le escribí. Fue la decisión más dura que he tomado nunca, pero lo hice. No hubo respuesta; escribí de nuevo, lo mismo una y otra vez. No fue hasta que el niño debía haber cumplido once que se desató el infierno.

Minerva tenía una mano tapándole la boca, y lágrimas en sus ojos. Parecía incapaz de hablar; estaba profundamente conmocionada también por lo que estaba oyendo.

—Deberías haberle cogido y haberte marchado con él —, dijo Severus con desprecio.

Los ojos inyectados en sangre de Arabella contemplaron los negros del hombre—. Desearía haberlo hecho —, confesó ella—. Sabes que él solía sentarse ahí, y yo le enseñaba fotos de mis gatos. Ni siquiera le dejaba divertirse aquí. Tenía tanto miedo de que los Dursley no le dejasen venir más si le gustaba. Tienes razón, le fallé, y debería haber hecho más —. El autodesprecio en su voz estaba allí para cualquiera que quisiese oírlo.

—Sí, deberías haberlo hecho —, dijo Severus amargamente—. Como llevarle a un hospital; tenía un brazo roto, y todo lo que le diste fueron vendas para que se hiciese un cabestrillo.

Arabella parpadeó, ¿cómo había sabido él que el brazo estaba roto? ¿O que Harry había hecho un cabestrillo? Ella no le había contado eso, sólo que estaba herido y que le había dado vendas para ayudarle. La esperanza brotó como un creciente infierno, mientras se daba cuenta de la única manera en la que podía saberlo—. ¿Sabes dónde está Harry? ¿Está bien? ¿Está a salvo? ¿Es feliz? —disparó ella en rápida sucesión.

Ahora Minerva estaba mirando del uno al otro, preguntándose qué se había perdido. Su mano por fin se había retirado de su boca mientras la furia comenzaba a asentarse. No hacia Severus sino hacia Dumbledore; haber sido avisada de antemano de que aquello podía ser cierto no había ayudado en lo más mínimo. Había sacado sus garras y estaba lista para derramar sangre por un niño al que no había visto desde que era un bebé; incluso entonces sólo habían sido unas pocas veces.

—¿Severus? —preguntó Minerva, su corazón latiendo como un tambor caprichoso. ¿Sabía él dónde estaba Harry? Si era así, ¿por qué lo estaba manteniendo en secreto a Dumbledore? ¿Por lo que había sospechado… y había resultado ser cierto?

—Él esta bien, no gracias a ti —, dijo Severus agriamente.

—Oh, oh gracias al cielo —, lloró Arabella, el alivio fluyendo a través de ella; por fin lo sabía. Harry estaba vivo, estaba a salvo; si ella hubiese estado de pie, se habría caído porque le habrían fallado las rodillas, tan profundo era su alivio. Atenuaba la culpa un poco, pero no totalmente. Los sentimientos de culpabilidad nunca se irían, eso lo sabía, se quedarían con ella hasta el día de su muerte.

—Severus… ¿qué? —preguntó Minerva, con aspecto de estar inmensamente sorprendida. ¿Todo este tiempo ella se había estado preocupando, y por alguna razón había sido Severus el que le había ayudado?

—Ahora no, Minerva —, dijo Severus. Había ido allí lleno de ira y furia hacia esa mujer, y allí sentada en su sofá lleno de muñecas no podía evitar sentir lástima por ella. Sabía que él habría hecho exactamente lo que Dumbledore le hubiese dicho hacía sólo unos pocos meses. Y aunque no pensaba que se extendiese a observar cómo tenía lugar el abuso, nunca lo sabría de verdad. Saber que ella se sentía culpable ayudaba inmensamente.

—¿Dónde están los Dursley? —preguntó Severus, su rostro perfectamente impasible.

—Vernon está en la Prisión de Wandsworth —, dijo Figg en voz baja; era la prisión más antigua de Londres, e irónicamente solía llamarse la Casa Correccional de Surrey—. Petunia está en la Prisión de Holloway.

—¿Todavía? —preguntó Severus, un tanto sorprendido. Los tribunales muggles tendían a imponer lo que los magos considerarían sentencias ridículamente leves.

—Sí, la juez a la que fueron asignados resultó ser hermana de una estudiante nacida de muggles; sabía muy bien quién era Harry y lo que había hecho —, dijo Arabella, sus labios frunciéndose con vengativo regocijo—. Les impusieron una sentencia dura, la juez dando ejemplo de que el abuso infantil no iba a ser tolerado.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Severus; sus propios labios se estaban curvando—. ¿Tienes todavía alguna de las cartas? ¿Alguna prueba?

Arabella se puso en pie de un salto de su sitio, acercándose hasta su escritorio. Sacó una gran caja de latón y la trajo con ella. Dentro había una gran variedad de cosas, evidentemente no de naturaleza muggle, incluyendo un galeón, un sickle y un knut. Hizo que Severus sintiese bastante pena por ella, por lo que habría pasado como una adolescente destinada-a-ser-algo. Lo decepcionada que estaría cuando ninguna carta de Hogwarts llegó para ella. Buscó en la caja, colocando cartas y un extraño papel de color rosa sobre su regazo.

—Estas son cartas de Dumbledore, incluso la primera que recibí con el encargo —, dijo Arabella, tendiéndosela a Minerva que estaba más cerca de ella—. Estas son copias de las cartas que le envié a él.

Severus cogió las copias, la curiosidad sacando lo mejor de él, y comenzó a leer. Le hizo sentirse furioso y enfermo que Dumbledore pudiese ignorar la preocupación de ella de la forma en la que obviamente lo había hecho. Miró a Minerva, quien estaba leyendo una de las cartas también. Ahora que tenía las pruebas no estaba seguro de qué demonios hacer.

—No me lo creo; ¿cómo pudo él hacerlo? Todo este tiempo dijo que se sentía culpable, ¡pero era todo fachada! —gritó Minerva, sintiéndose como si estuviese agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo. Estaba de pie con las cartas arrugadas en sus manos, respirando furiosamente, intentando de alguna forma contener su ira.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie cuando hablaron contigo hace años? —preguntó Severus.

—Nadie habló conmigo, vosotros sois la primera gente mágica que he visto aparte de Harry desde que me mudé aquí —, explicó Arabella—, ¡Esperaba que alguien dijese algo! Todo el mundo por aquí sabía que yo cuidaba de Harry cuando sus padres no estaban. ¡Estas calles sólo están llenas de curiosos y cotillas!

—¿Por qué no informaste a las autoridades? A las autoridades muggles —, preguntó Minerva.

—Harry Potter no existe en sus registros, nació en el mundo mágico —, dijo Arabella—. Si hubiese dicho algo, sus archivos indicarían que Harry no vivía allí. Probablemente pensarían que se trataba de una llamada falsa, y habrían hecho caso omiso de cualquier cosa que yo hubiese hecho o dicho —. Los servicios sociales no habrían ido allí, estaba segura de ello.

—La policía habría venido —, le dijo Severus.

—Oh —, dijo Arabella, como si finalmente comprendiese a qué tipo de autoridades se referían—. Albus me dijo que nunca involucrase a los muggles, si lo hiciese él simplemente les habría Obliviado y me habría sacado de mi puesto. Necesitaba estar aquí por Harry; al menos conmigo tenía algo de comer y un poco de la ayuda que necesitaba.

—Severus, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Minerva, pasándole el resto de las cartas; realmente tenía ganas de beberse una botella entera de whisky escocés ahora. Aquello sacudiría al mundo mágico hasta los cimientos. Culpaban a Dumbledore, sí, pero eso tenía más que ver con la necesidad de responsabilizar alguien que con pensar realmente que el hombre había hecho algo malo. Con esto tenían la prueba de que el director había declinado tomar partido en el asunto.

—Puede alegar que nunca recibió las cartas después del sexto cumpleaños de Harry —, le advirtió Severus.

—¡Eso es una cochina mentira! —le espetó Arabella—, su fénix las recogió.

—Eso no significa que él las leyese —, suspiró Severus.

—Albus nunca se deshace de las cartas, tiene un cajón entero lleno de ellas —, dijo Minerva con aire pensativo.

—¿No lo hace? —preguntó Severus con curiosidad.

—Nunca, cada vez las coloca en el cajón a mano izquierda, junto a sus caramelos de limón, pero estoy segura de que está cerrado y sellado —, dijo Minerva—, creo que es hora de que eche un vistazo.

—El mejor momento para hacerlo es cuando está en el Ministerio —, recomendó Severus, un plan se estaba formando entre ambos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —, dijo Minerva con una luz vengativa en sus ojos, una mirada que Severus nunca jamás había visto en ella.

—¿Cómo está Harry? —preguntó Figg, interrumpiendo su conversación silenciosa—. ¿Cuándo le encontrasteis?

—Dumbledore le encontró; Harry no estaba dispuesto a seguirles el juego, así que recurrieron a mantenerle encerrado en Hogwarts. No tengo ni idea de qué estaban planeando hacer. No debería decirte nada más, si Dumbledore viniese sabría todo lo que ha ocurrido y ha sido dicho aquí —, dijo Severus con un suave gruñido.

—Pero es feliz, ¿verdad? —insistió Arabella.

—Mucho —, dijo Severus.

—Hablaremos más cuando regresemos a Hogwarts, jovencito —, dijo Minerva con severidad. Ahí había estado ella, preocupada y fuera de sus cabales, y Harry estaba a salvo y bien. Aun así, ni siquiera podía encontrar motivo en su interior para estar realmente enfadada con él.

—Lo sé —, dijo Severus con una sonrisa sarcástica. Le divertía profundamente que su antigua profesora de Transformaciones le llamase 'jovencito'. Ahora que ella estaba realmente de su parte, se lo contaría todo. Eso significaría que tenía a Poppy y a Lupin, además de a Minerva en su bando, aunque Lupin no conocía toda la verdad todavía; quizá nunca lo sabría. No confiaba por completo en el hombre lobo.

—Gracias por tu tiempo —, dijo Severus poniéndose en pie.

—¿Le dirás a Harry que lo siento por no haber hecho más? Que confío en que finalmente sea feliz, ¿por favor? —le pidió Arabella a Severus, agarrándose a él ignorante de su aversión a que la gente le tocase. Aun así el Profesor de Pociones no se apartó de un salto, la miró a los ojos y vio que eran muy parecidos a como habían sido los de su propia madre. Estaban llenos de desolación, desesperación, una pizca de felicidad, y mucho recelo. Ambas mujeres se habían sentido como si hubiesen sido abandonadas, por su propio mundo; hasta cierto punto tenían razón. Habían sido abandonadas por sus familias y dejadas de lado.

Incluso Minerva estaba sorprendida de que Severus no se hubiese apartado de Figg; la única persona a la que había visto jamás tocándole o permitiendo que tuviese contacto con él había sido Lily. Quizá era por su infancia, cuando los únicos contactos que había conocido habían sido duros.

—Lo haré —, le aseguró Severus, retirándose finalmente.

—Gracias, gracias —, dijo Arabella, sus ojos marrones llenos de alivio.

Severus simplemente asintió; mirando a Minerva ella asintió a modo de respuesta y ambos se Aparecieron allí mismo. Tan pronto como ambos se hubieron ido, Arabella se desplomó en su asiento. El alivio la llenó en oleadas; se sentía tan bien ser capaz de confiar finalmente en alguien.

—Harry está bien, Tibbles —, dijo Arabella mientras su gato mestizo de Kneazle saltaba a su regazo—. Por fin Harry ha encontrado su camino de regreso al hogar —. Estaba en el mundo que le pertenecía por pleno derecho, y obviamente no confiaba en Dumbledore. Bien, tenía todo el derecho a no hacerlo. Estrechando al gato contra ella, devolvió la caja al cajón y subió las escaleras en dirección a su cama. Estaba tan exhausta a pesar del hecho de que era temprano.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Ha sido cortito pero ya hemos descubierto que Dumbledore sabía de la situación de Harry y no hizo nada para remediarlo... ahora tendremos que esperar a saber qué hacen Severus y Minerva con esa información (estoy deseando que le lancen unas cuantas maldiciones, se las ha ganado a conciencia)_**

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a:_ **_CristineC, CuquiLuna, valethsnape, Yuki92Fer, lagata, Kira Itsuki, Lunatica Drake Dark, Tomo-chan02, Ryogana, ArexuLightwood, Tast Cullen, mellitacullen, liz .hattu79, lavida134_ _ **y**_ _Sara_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 ** _Nos vemos en unos días :D  
_**

 ** _¡Un saludo!_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.** Nos gustaría agradecer a **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan** el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 _¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Minerva se entera de todo**

* * *

Severus no podría haber estado más sorprendido al descubrir que la mujer había sido capaz de mantener la boca cerrada durante el viaje de regreso. Habían caminado en vez de tomar uno de los carruajes; Severus necesitaba quemar algo de furia. Minerva le había seguido; estaba totalmente tranquila… demasiado tranquila. Él estaba bastante preocupado por que desatase el infierno en sus aposentos en cuanto llegasen allí. Habría encontrado su silencio divertido, si no estuviese él mismo tan enfadado. Una cosa era sospechar juego sucio, pero confirmarlo era indignante. Diez minutos más tarde la puerta de las habitaciones de Severus finalmente se cerró tras los dos.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —solicitó saber Minerva inmediatamente.

—Él está aquí, Minerva —, dijo Severus con una sonrisa torcida, mirándola con astucia pero esperando la inevitable explosión. No llegó; ella simplemente le contempló con calma como si intentase descifrarle. No es que fuese a ocurrir; muchos lo habían intentado y todos habían fracasado en llegar a entenderle.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le ayudaste? ¡Y sin mentiras, Severus! Sé que es el hijo de Lily, pero aun así no tienes motivos para ayudarle y enfrentarte a Dumbledore —, dijo Minerva. Severus nunca se habría arriesgado a eso a no ser que sus sentimientos fuesen muy fuertes. Una cosa era ayudarle a escapar, y otra muy diferente mantenerle allí bajo la nariz del viejo bobo.

Severus esperó hasta que ella se tranquilizó; sentándose en una de sus sillas continuó mirándola cautelosamente, preguntándose cómo decírselo de la mejor manera posible. Poppy lo había comprendido, pero no estaba tan seguro de que esta Gryffindor pudiese. Minerva era una mujer fuerte e independiente, pero ¿comprendería a aquellos que elegían someterse a otros?— Minerva —, comenzó Severus con precaución, sentándose más cerca mientras ella se acomodaba en el lugar opuesto al suyo—. ¿Qué sabes de las relaciones entre Dominantes y sumisos?

—Creo que los nombres lo dicen todo, ¿no crees, Severus? —respondió Minerva, sin siquiera pestañear.

—¿Qué piensas de las personas en ese tipo de relaciones? —tanteó Severus con curiosidad. Quería saber si les comprendía. No tenía sentido revelárselo si iba a desagradarla completamente. Por supuesto, que él preguntase ya habría hecho que Minerva encajase las piezas, sin que él tuviese que contarle nada.

Minerva observó a Severus, sabiendo que había una razón para que él preguntase, no era una mujer estúpida. No podía imaginar al hombre sometiéndose a nadie, así que sabía que él sería lo que comúnmente se llamaba Dominante en la relación. También conocía a Severus, y desde hacía años, de hecho. No le haría daño a nadie; ya no era el joven que había sido cuando se unió al Señor Oscuro Voldemort. ¿Significaba eso que había tomado a Harry en ese rol? Considerando que el chico había estado viviendo en la calle, le sorprendía que hubiese querido ese tipo de relación. Habría pensado que sería independiente; por supuesto ¿qué sabía ella? Ella había tenido una infancia y edad adulta normal; apenas podía imaginar lo que Harry había tenido que pasar, ni mucho menos lo había vivido—. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, Severus. Es más popular en los círculos sangre limpia, la mayoría de ellos ni pestañearían ante ello. Son los nacidos de muggles los que podrían tomárselo de la forma equivocada.

—¿De qué forma equivocada? —preguntó Severus, pensando, ella lo sabía, él ni siquiera se lo había dicho y lo sabía.

—Que el señor Potter y tú tenéis una relación —, dijo Minerva con una sonrisa irónica—. Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida; él no reaccionó bien ante nadie más… por lo que me han dicho incluso les amenazó.

—No le llames así —, dijo Severus, sus ojos yendo automáticamente a su dormitorio donde Harry debía estar haciendo sus deberes. A día de hoy Harry había estado aprendiendo cosas que debería haber estudiado en la escuela primaria. Todavía tenía que ir a verle, ya que no sabía cómo le iría al chico hasta entonces—. No le gusta.

—Pero es su nombre —, dijo Minerva de forma inexpresiva.

—Sí, y escucharlo era seguido muy probablemente de una paliza —, le dijo Severus. Él mismo no entendía todavía realmente el miedo de Harry a su propio nombre. Llegaría al fondo de ello antes o después, el chico tendría que hablar acerca del abuso o le comería vivo. Sin embargo, si su tío gritaba su nombre antes de golpearle explicaría su miedo.

—Bien, eso lo causaría, sí —, estuvo de acuerdo Minerva—. ¿Puedo verle?

—Quizá, pero deberías leer esto primero —, dijo Severus, entregándole los resultados del chequeo de Harry.

Minerva los cogió con inquietud, dudando de si quería verlos—. ¿Poppy le ha visto? —su nombre estaba al pie del documento como Medi-bruja que le había tratado, así que era una apuesta segura, de hecho.

Severus sonrió sarcásticamente; Minerva sonó celosa, algo que jamás habría esperado escuchar de ella. Parecía que Harry estaba haciendo surgir fuertes emociones en todo el mundo, y apenas habían tratado con él. Supo que ella había llegado a la parte más importante del informe cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con asombro—. ¿Os habéis vinculado? —dijo con voz áspera entendiendo el significado tras aquello—. ¡Tiene diecisiete años, Severus!

—Sí —, dijo Severus simplemente como si no estuviera siendo acusado de algo inadecuado—. Él es un Metamorfomago; tenía la impresión de que tenía dieciocho años cuando nos conocimos por primera vez. Sólo descubrí la verdad cuando fui a llevarle el desayuno hace unos cuantos días —. Era difícil de creer que había sido tan solo hacía unos pocos días, habían pasado tantas cosas que se sentían como meses en lugar de cuarenta y ocho horas.

Minerva siguió boquiabierta, incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos.

—Se marchó hace un año, sin siquiera una explicación; resultó que había visto a Dumbledore yendo a mi piso. Temiendo haber sido descubierto y ser enviado de vuelta al maltrato… es algo por lo que no puedo enfadarme con él. Bloqueó su propia magia, así que por supuesto yo no tenía ni idea tampoco de que él era mágico. La primera vez que le toqué con su magia liberada, el vínculo se formó por sí solo. Nunca hubo una ceremonia oficial para sellar el pacto —, dijo Severus con cierto tono de satisfacción filtrándose en su voz; ¿quién podría culparle? ¿Alguien como Harry, queriendo voluntariamente estar con él, tanto que la magia salvaje les había unido para siempre? Incluso aunque quisiesen separarse, una parte de él permanecería siempre con el chico, y a cambio, una suya en él.

—Oh, el pobrecito —, dijo Minerva, meneando su cabeza con tristeza—, ¿Sabe hasta donde llega el engaño de Dumbledore, Severus? —Le daba pánico pensar qué querría hacerle al Director un muchacho cuya vida había estado llena de noches oscuras y lúgubres y peleas interminables. ¿El inconveniente? Ella no querría detenerle; era su infancia, su vida la que el viejo tonto entrometido había destruido.

—Por supuesto que no, sólo cree que Dumbledore es responsable por colocarle con los Dursley, no el resto —, dijo Severus, y sabía que no podría ocultarle algo así a Harry. Era necesario decírselo, no quería a su sumiso ajeno e ignorante del alcance del engaño, porque podría y quizá llegaría a poner su vida en peligro. Dumbledore obviamente no se preocupaba por Harry en lo más mínimo. Él no creía que Harry fuese a confiar nunca en el director, pero sabía cómo de persuasivo podía ser el viejo bastardo. No se la jugaría en lo referente a su sumiso—. Tendré que explicárselo todo, sin embargo.

—¿Puedo verle? —preguntó Minerva de nuevo, sus ojos marrones llenos de excitación.

Severus alzó una ceja—, después de las historias que los otros han contado ¿quieres conocerle? —Sus labios se curvaron divertidos. Él no iba a refrenar a Harry; tenía una mente propia, si no le gustaba alguien, no le gustaba. Era tan simple como eso, y ayudaba que él no tuviese tampoco demasiado aprecio por nadie. Sólo porque Harry se sometía a él, no quería verle de esa forma con nadie más.

—Te he soportado a ti durante años, ¿verdad Severus? Casi diecisiete años, de hecho —, dijo Minerva; no iba a desanimarla una mala actitud. Era consciente de que algunas veces era sólo una fachada para alguien asustado o inseguro. Para Harry, apostaría que era porque no estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse con nadie o tener una conversación de verdad.

—Dieciséis; Harry tenía un año cuando comencé a trabajar aquí —, respondió Severus astutamente.

Minerva tan solo le lanzó una mirada de impaciencia, quería ver a Harry.

—¿Harry? —llamó Severus, y un segundo después la puerta se abrió y el hombre tuvo realmente que contener su regocijo. Al parecer Harry no había estado haciendo sus tareas; no, había estado escuchando su conversación. Parecía que su pequeño sumiso había sido curioso; no pudo llegar a molestarse por ello… curioso. Normalmente cosas como aquella le habrían enfurecido hasta lo indecible. Tendría que descubrir cuánto había escuchado, sin embargo, y quizá aclarar lo de Dumbledore. No esa noche, sin embargo, tenía planes para su pequeño sumiso y no eran explicarle nada. La excitación se desplegó a través de él, haciendo que su estómago se alborotase de forma agradable. Oh, no podía esperar hasta que Minerva se marchase.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Harry, mirando fijamente a Minerva de manera muy parecida a como había hecho con Poppy, como si la mujer fuese una serpiente venenosa lista para atacar. A decir verdad, él estaba interesado en ella; era diferente a los demás. Su magia era muy similar a la de Poppy: honesta, luminosa, pero tenía la sensación de que si alguien la molestaba descubrirían cuanto de guerrera había en ella. Su magia era poderosa; se preguntó cómo era capaz de esconderla de todo el mundo. Él normalmente no pudo hasta que Sev y él se vincularon.

Minerva no estaba tan sorprendida como lo habría estado a causa de su tamaño debido a los resultados del chequeo. Había una razón para todo lo que Severus había hecho, y sabía que era ésta. Harry parecía tan delgado, anoréxicamente delgado; sabía que bajo esas ropas que llevaba probablemente se asomaba cada una de sus costillas. No es que hubiese visto a nadie con anorexia en el mundo mágico. Él no era anoréxico, sólo estaba desnutrido. A pesar de lo bajo que era y lo delgado que estaba, era extremadamente guapo. Siempre iba a serlo, tanto Lily como James habían sido personas atractivas, pero Harry desde luego había heredado lo mejor de ambos padres. Si ella no hubiese sido tan mayor, habría intentado algo con él también—. Hola, Harry. Es agradable verte de nuevo; la última vez que te vi, eras sólo un bebé —, dijo Minerva, un bebé al que había dejado tirado en el frío, siguiendo a Dumbledore a pesar de sus protestas. Era definitivamente el peor error que jamás había cometido, de eso no cabía duda.

—Obviamente no significó demasiado para usted —, dijo Harry bruscamente, sentándose en el brazo de la silla en la que estaba Severus. Se relajó totalmente mientras la mano del hombre comenzaba automáticamente a trazar tranquilizadores círculos en su espalda. Su Dominante estaba allí sin más, sonriendo burlonamente a la bruja con evidente regocijo, encontrando divertida su incómoda situación.

—No te culpo por pensar eso, Harry —, dijo Minerva, absteniéndose de llamarle 'Señor Potter'—. No voy a ofrecerte ni inventar ninguna excusa, pero confío en que seas feliz ahora.

Harry sonrió. Le gustaba ella; no estaba fingiendo que se había preocupado por él o diciendo que sólo habría deseado que tuviese una infancia normal. Todas aquellas excusas habían sido ya empleadas y sólo crispaban sus nervios—. Sí, lo soy —, dijo Harry honestamente. No le gustaba pensar en el pasado o escuchar las disculpas de la gente. Ella no estaba intentando meterse en su vida, así que podía acostumbrarse a eso.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso —, dijo ella. Se quedó perpleja por su sonrisa; realmente estaba feliz allí. Severus era una persona totalmente diferente ahora mismo; no estaba frunciendo el ceño, y estaba completamente relajado y encontrando divertida la situación. Así que era de ahí de donde se habían originado todos sus cambios; estaba asombrada.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes trabajos que corregir, Minerva —, dijo Severus desde su asiento.

—Muy bien, Severus, pero volveré —, dijo la mujer, consciente de que el Profesor de Pociones estaba intentando amablemente que se marchase. Con un joven tan hermoso en su vida… bien, no necesitaba preguntarse por qué. Sus labios se crisparon mientras salía de los aposentos; sus ojos marrones estaban centelleando a pesar del hecho de que Dumbledore la había defraudado de maneras que ella no podía comprender. Harry estaba en casa, y mientras Severus estuviese allí, el chico también. Había visto el amor brillando en aquellos preciosos ojos verdes suyos. Serían buenos el uno para el otro, ambos eran lo suficientemente oscuros para comprenderse mutuamente pero con bastante luz como para mantenerse el uno al otro en el camino correcto.

—Ve al dormitorio, desnúdate y arrodíllate en el suelo frente a la puerta —, ordenó Severus a Harry; un estallido de excitación que no era suya cruzó a través de él. El vínculo estaba a punto de tomar un giro interesante; era bueno que Severus tuviese un control férreo sobre él. O eso pensaba; no estaba seguro de cuánto control tendría con los sentimientos de ambos vibrando a través de él. Para cuando se libró de esos pensamientos, Harry ya se había ido. Severus sacó la caja de su túnica, la cual dejó atrás mientras iba a reunirse con su demasiado ansioso sumiso.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?**_

 _ **Sí, ya sé que fue un poco cortito y que aún tendremos que esperar un poco más para saber lo que hay en la cajita... a la autora el gusta dejarnos con la miel en los labios, menuda escena final...**_

 _ **Y Minerva ya sabe qué tipo de relación hay entre ambos y lo acepta, me alegra un montón que la tengan como aliada, espero que no sea la última en hacerlo porque cuantos más apoyos tengan para sacar a Dumbledore del camino mejor.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _CristineC, liss83, Kira Itsuki, valethsnape, CuquiLuna, Yuki92Fer, Ryogana, Lunatica Drake Dark, liz .hattu79, anlyumerci, Lidya.I.C, Tast Cullen, Sara, lavida134_ _ **y**_ _Tomo-chan02_ _ **por vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **¡Nos animan un montón a continuar con nuestro trabajo! :D**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 _ **Un saludo ^^**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 _¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**  
 **  
¿Someterse o no someterse?**

* * *

Harry entró en el dormitorio como si la Parca estuviese pisándole los talones, no por temor, sino por pura, lasciva necesidad. Había sido demasiado tiempo, un año y un mes enteros para ser exactos. Como le había dicho a Severus, no había habido otro. Sev había sido el Dominante con el que se había quedado más tiempo también. Quitándose su ropa, se encontró duro y dolorido ya, aun así ignoró su deseo mientras se colocaba en la posición que su Dominante había pedido. Esperando expectante, todo su cuerpo vibraba de deseo. La alfombra era gruesa y suave bajo sus rodillas; era mucho más reconfortante que la del piso de Severus en Londres, más fina. Escuchó pasos aproximándose; Severus se unía a él.

Severus sintió cómo se endurecía bajo su ropa; Harry era realmente el muchacho más hermoso que jamás había visto. Cuando las cicatrices se hubiesen ido, y su piel estuviese una vez más inmaculada, parecería aún más impresionante. Y era todo suyo, fue el posesivo pensamiento que le recorrió. Dio vueltas a la caja en sus manos, preguntándose cuáles serían las reacciones de Harry. Al menos ahora sabría exactamente qué sentía el chico, incluso aunque no lo demostrase. No le gustaba que esos ojos verdes estuviesen mirando al suelo, especialmente sabiendo que estaban llenos de deseo y lujuria. Quería esa mirada dirigida directamente hacia él. No sabía por qué, pero los ojos verdes siempre habían sido una debilidad suya, y no sólo porque no importaba lo que hiciesen, con ese color de ojos siempre sabías cómo se sentían. Había descubierto que era cierto incluso con Harry, que apenas mostraba sus sentimientos, haciéndolo solo cuando él quería o estaba demasiado feliz para recordar ponerse su 'máscara sin emociones'.

—Te marchaste en vez de intentar conseguir respuestas —, dijo Severus, quedándose de pie frente a su sumiso. Estaba intentando intimidarle a propósito, pero hacía falta más que eso para preocupar a Harry—. Te marchaste en vez de confiar en que cuidaría de ti, que haría lo que era mejor para tus intereses como había prometido el día que entramos en esta relación.

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry sin aliento, tratando de concentrarse en lo que Severus estaba diciendo. Cuando hablaba de esa forma, era difícil hacer nada. Deseaba con tanta desesperación tocarse, aliviar el dolor que aumentaba lentamente. No lo hizo; quizá no le habían enseñado las restricciones que conllevaba la relación entre Dominante y sumiso, pero sí que tenía autocontrol. Lo había oído todo antes; aquello no evitó la vergüenza que sentía al escuchar la decepción en la voz de su Dominante. Haría lo que fuese para recuperar esa confianza, para hacer que Severus se diese cuenta de que confiaba en él –más que de nadie en el mundo, en ambos mundos–.

—He pensado detenidamente en el castigo apropiado para tu falta de fe, y me he decidido por algo. Será un recuerdo constante de a quién perteneces, quién se preocupa por ti, y quién te pondrá siempre primero y te hará las cosas fáciles —, dijo Severus. Podía sentir claramente la lujuria y la curiosidad de Harry—. Puedes elegir si lo deseas o no; depende totalmente de ti —. Harry estaba repentinamente temeroso, su cuerpo poniéndose rígido, su inseguridad asomando su fea cabeza. Sin duda se estaba preguntando qué pasaría si eligiese no aceptar lo que fuera que Severus quería de él.

Severus abrió la caja y la colocó en el suelo junto a Harry, y con un movimiento poco común, especialmente con ambos asumiendo sus roles, Severus se arrodilló junto al chico, haciendo que alzase su barbilla y encontrándose con los ojos de su sumiso—. No es sólo un collar, Harry; está encantado para que ninguna poción pueda ser ingerida sin tu permiso. También tiene imbuido un conjuro de localización, así como un Traslador. Un Traslador que te transportará desde dondequiera que estés en el mundo de vuelta a mí. No puede ser retirado por nadie salvo por mí; admito que no es sólo por tus anteriores acciones. También es en caso de que seas secuestrado —. Y no sólo por el Señor Oscuro o los mortífagos, pensó sombríamente; no estaba seguro de lo lejos que iría Dumbledore para hacer que Harry acabase con la guerra.

En cuanto aquellas noticias hubieron sido digeridas, Severus habló de nuevo—. Si no lo quieres, déjalo en la caja. Si deseas ser mío completamente, sujétalo con tus manos, con las palmas hacia arriba. Te daré cinco minutos para decidir, ¿lo has entendido?

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry, su manzana de Adán moviéndose de arriba a abajo mostrando el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo. Severus dejó la habitación y Harry cerró sus ojos, incapaz de descifrar sus propios sentimientos. Mirando el collar, lo cogió con curiosidad morbosa. Era hermoso, y probablemente más caro que nada que hubiese sujetado antes en su vida.

Estaba hecho de oro de catorce quilates, con esmeraldas engarzadas todo alrededor, además de una única cuadrada en el medio. Parecía más como un río de color esmeralda que como un conjunto de joyas; uno podía ver que había sido creado mágicamente. Nadie en el mundo muggle creería jamás que eran esmeraldas reales, ya que ellos no podían lograr que sus joyas tuviesen ese aspecto. Asumirían que era plástico coloreado. Aquellos con origen sangre limpia se darían cuenta de cuán raro y caro era, y sabrían que él estaba muy bien cuidado, por un rico mago o bruja sangre limpia. Tenía el escudo de armas de los Prince grabado en un lateral, en el otro tenía escrito S.S. Ambas marcas eran apenas visibles; sólo estaban sutilmente allí, para aquellos que mirasen con suficiente atención como para verlas.

Harry se mordió el labio. Se encontraba en un dilema muy grande, porque aquello era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho antes. Se había sometido voluntariamente a Severus, pero el collar era diferente. Realmente le marcaría como un sumiso, le haría de Severus de todas las formas posibles. ¿Quería él eso? ¿Pertenecer realmente a alguien en todos los sentidos de la palabra? La última esquirla de libertad que sentía sería eliminada. No, no era libertad, sino otra cosa. Tampoco era libre albedrío tampoco, sino algo que no podía poner en palabras. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer para mostrarle a Severus que se sentía mal por marcharse. Para mostrarle que realmente quería ser su sumiso y tener la protección que conllevaba. Tampoco era solo un castigo, por lo que su Dominante había dicho, sino una forma de mantenerle a salvo también.

El tiempo corría; no tenía mucho para decidir. Los latidos de su corazón estaban por las nubes; chorreaba sudor, que se secaba rápidamente en el frescor de la habitación. Harry se relajó repentinamente. Su magia ya les había vinculado, aparentemente; ¿qué importaba el collar? Si eso es lo que hacía falta para sentirse seguro, deseado, amado, apreciado, que así fuese. Lo haría, por él y para mostrarle a su Dominante que realmente quería aquello. Su corazón todavía latía desbocado. Cerrando sus ojos e inspirando profundamente, trató de calmarse. Colocó sus manos, dejando que el collar descansase sobre sus palmas y esperó a que Severus volviese a entrar en la habitación. A pesar del hecho de que deseaba aquello, todavía se sentía como un manojo de nervios, y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Severus fue hasta la cocina, sirviéndose un poco de whisky en un vaso y cerrando sus ojos mientras sentía todo lo que Harry estaba experimentando actualmente. Sus emociones eran intensas; se mezclaban con las suyas propias y no estaba seguro de dónde acababan y comenzaba Harry. Fortaleció sus barreras de Oclumancia, sintiendo sus propias emociones desvaneciéndose de fondo. También bloqueó los sentimientos de Harry, debía permitir a su sumiso tener privacidad. La sensación siempre estaría ahí, sin embargo, no importaba cuántas veces bloquease las emociones. Era su deber, después de todo, asegurarse de que Harry era feliz y estaba bien cuidado. Severus dejó la bebida, no queriendo reconocer lo nervioso que estaba acerca de lo que el chico decidiría. La balanza estaba equilibrada precariamente. Si Harry aceptaba, reforzaría su relación; si no lo hacía, siempre habría una duda persistente de que pudiese huir de nuevo algún día. Pondría tensión entre ambos.

Severus volvió al dormitorio, endureciéndose inmediatamente de nuevo; definitivamente prefería tener a su sumiso de aquella forma. Tenía el collar en sus manos; le estaba aceptando. Una calidez le recorrió, mezclándose con orgullo. Sabía cómo de difícil tenía que ser esto para Harry, y estaba muy orgulloso de él por ello. Lo peor no acababa ahí, por desgracia; el chico todavía tenía tiempo para echarse atrás. Poniéndose frente a él una vez más, cogió el collar de sus manos.

—¿Quieres esto, Harry? —preguntó Severus, su voz reconfortante y calmada.

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry, con los ojos cerrados y su respiración errática.

—Muy bien —, dijo Severus, y entonces colocó el collar en torno al cuello de Harry. Unas palabras fueron susurradas y los extremos del collar se unieron sin abertura visible. No se abrirían nunca para nadie más; su propia firma mágica estaba grabada en él. Severus no podría haber evitado que se notase la satisfacción que sentía aunque lo hubiese intentado. Era irónico, realmente; nunca antes había considerado ponerle un collar a ningún sumiso, pero tampoco había sentido ni una fracción de los sentimientos que tenía por Harry—. Arriba —, le dijo; él no iba a volver a arrodillarse.

Severus sintió la admiración agitándose en él, incluso a lo largo de todo el asunto la erección de Harry no había flaqueado en lo más mínimo. El chico siempre había sido fácilmente excitable; sabiendo lo que sabía acerca de su pasado, tenía sentido. Harry no estaba acostumbrado al contacto amable, y esta noche él se aseguraría de que nunca olvidaría cómo de bien podía hacer que se sintiese. Severus le sujetó por la barbilla, haciendo que el rostro del muchacho se encontrase con el suyo—. Bien hecho —, le dijo—, estoy orgulloso de ti —. Los ojos verdes de Harry resplandecieron tras aquella declaración.

—Esta noche, Harry, voy a hacer que tu cuerpo cante —, dijo Severus, provocando que los ojos del chico se cerrasen y arrancase un gemido de su garganta. Aquella voz pecaminosa podía hacer que perdiese por completo el control. No necesitaba que Severus le tocase para sentir como si estuviese a punto de explotar. El hombre sonrió burlonamente antes de atacar los labios de Harry con un contundente, avasallador beso que dejó al muchacho con las rodillas temblando. Harry se agarró a la túnica de su Dominante, mientras se sometía gustosamente al impresionante beso.

Retrocediendo, Severus rió divertido cuando Harry gimoteó jadeante, su rostro ruborizado y sus ojos verdes llenos de lujuria. Empujó a Harry hacia atrás; el muchacho cayó, quedando abierto de brazos y piernas en la cama. Merlín, pensó Severus, verle allí tendido, sólo con el collar, era demasiado como para resistirse. Agitó su varita, desabrochando todos sus botones y quitándose la rígida túnica mágica de dar clases, que estaba encantada contra el fuego, pociones derramadas y cualquier otra cosa que pudo pensar cuando la encargó.

Harry usó sus piernas para impulsarse más arriba en la cama mientras su Dominante se unía a él una vez más. El collar se sentía pesado en su garganta, un recordatorio de a quién pertenecía, tal y como Severus había dicho. Se preguntó brevemente si se acostumbraría a él o siempre lo sentiría. Entonces todo lo demás abandonó su mente mientras sentía la magia de Severus a su alrededor. Chilló de sorpresa mientras sus manos eran repentinamente atadas a la cama, su cabeza volviéndose automáticamente mientras intentaba ver las sujeciones invisibles. Todo lo que podía percibir eran las hebras de magia, enrollándose en torno a sus muñecas. Aquello era nuevo; estaba acostumbrado a ser atado, ya fuese con cintas o esposas. Se preguntó si podría eliminar las espirales mágicas, pero no iba a arruinar el ambiente.

Severus sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a lamer y pellizcar bajando por el cuello de Harry, acariciando con su nariz bajo el collar. Le dedicó más atención, chupando la piel, mordisqueándola y después mordiéndola directamente. En cuanto comprobó satisfecho que iba a dejar una marca, comenzó a descender aún más.

Harry continuó estremeciéndose bajo el cuerpo de su Dominante mientras su habilidosa lengua seguía incitándole y provocándole sin misericordia. Nunca había sido capaz de aguantar demasiado; ya podía sentir el inminente orgasmo avecinándose. Aún no había ocurrido, y el chico ya estaba comenzando a sentirse como si fuese a volverse loco.

Mientras Harry continuaba retorciéndose bajo él, Severus, fiel a su palabra, estaba haciendo que el cuerpo del muchacho cantase de deseo. Jadeando, maldijo internamente; su pequeño y dulce bribón se estaba frotando desesperadamente contra su propio cuerpo. Tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo para concentrarse en pensar en todos los ingredientes de pociones menos deseables que había tenido que trocear a lo largo de los años, para impedirse acabar demasiado pronto. Oh, no, quería que aquello durase unas cuantas horas al menos. Literalmente deseaba volver a su pequeño sumiso loco de deseo.

Harry se arqueó resueltamente hacia Severus, deseando desesperadamente encontrar alivio. Aun así el hombre sólo se apartó, eliminando la fricción que había encontrado. Gimiendo disgustado, se contoneó de manera aún más desesperada contra el Profesor de Pociones. Dejó de agitarse cuando Severus finalmente llegó con sus atenciones cerca de la muy impresionante erección de Harry; un gruñido gutural abandonó sus labios cuando el hombre no le prestó atención sino que sobrepasó la parte de su anatomía que más demandaba los cuidados de su Dominante. Harry golpeó su cabeza contra la almohada, los dedos de sus pies curvándose mientras intentaba mantener al menos una pizca de su control. Desafortunadamente, ya había desaparecido… hacía mucho.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor —, dijo gritando, su cuerpo todavía retorciéndose bajo su Dominante. Su piel brillaba por el sudor y las sábanas bajo él se arrugaron aún más mientras la sensual tortura continuaba—. Por favor, Severus —, gimoteó Harry. Estaba más allá de su capacidad de resistencia.

—Pronto, mi pequeño descarado —, susurró Severus al oído de Harry, provocando que el chico resoplase de deseo aún más—. Date la vuelta.

Llevó unos cuantos segundos que la petición penetrase en la mente aturdida por el sexo de Harry. Gruñendo, el muchacho logró volverse, contoneando su trasero hacia su Dominante. Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su rostro cuando escuchó una profunda inspiración tras él. La sonrisa duró hasta que otro gemido fue arrancado de su boca cuando un dedo, ya aceitado, hizo círculos alrededor de su agujero.

Severus pasó su dedo por el pliegue carnoso de Harry, sonriendo cuando se estremeció, deseoso ya de tenerle dentro de él. El muchacho se agitó, gimiendo, rogándole que continuase. Él cogió el tarro de aceite y colocó un poco en algunos de sus dedos. Harry estaba temblando bajo él, desesperado por más. Pero no sería capaz de correrse hasta que él retirase el conjuro; aquella era la primera vez que había podido usarlo en él. A menudo había querido hacerlo, pero no había podido, pensando que el chico era muggle. No había nada que le detuviese ahora. En cuanto sus dedos estuvieron bien aceitados, colocó el frasco de nuevo en la mesita de noche. Sus dedos encontraron de nuevo el culo de Harry, haciendo círculos relajantes alrededor de su entrada hasta que le tuvo una vez más moviéndose de manera impaciente.

Impaciente a su vez, Severus empujó su dedo en el interior de la abertura hasta el fondo, llegando hasta su nudillo. Podría haber usado un hechizo para dilatar a Harry, pero había algo mucho más íntimo en hacerlo de aquella manera. La sensación del calor ardiendo en sus dedos, y la manera en la que su amante se apretaba en torno a él, y se arqueaba, mostrando lo desesperado que estaba por más. Sacando el dedo medio hasta que sólo la punta permaneció dentro; Severus deslizó con facilidad dos dedos dentro del estrecho calor de Harry. Girándolos, con habilidad encontró lo que andaba buscando y los curvó en torno a la pequeña protuberancia. Harry se arqueó, provocando que sus dedos se enterrasen de manera imposible, aún más profundamente en el ardiente calor.

Harry maldijo y jadeó mientras Severus continuaba jugando con aquel punto que hacía que chispas bailasen a través de su visión. Se estaba tomando su tiempo a propósito, y aquello estaba provocando que el muchacho perdiese el sentido. Se sentía tan bien, y tan mal al mismo tiempo; quería correrse pero no podía. Incapaz de terminar, continuó contorsionándose contra el Profesor de Pociones. Seguía confiando en encontrar algo de fricción, pero no había ninguna, no sin que Severus parase lo que estaba haciendo. Y eso no era algo que Harry desease que ocurriese pronto.

Severus alineó e introdujo tres dedos, y después cuatro, en cuanto Harry estuvo lo bastante relajado para que continuase. Sólo cuando estuvo satisfecho con lo dilatado que estaba el muchacho los sacó. Para entonces había dejado de retorcerse contra él, simplemente suspirando por el esfuerzo y la lujuria. Su cuerpo entero estaba vibrando por la tensión; sabía que Harry estaba al límite. Él también; estaba muy cerca de correrse y no aguantaría mucho esa noche. Tras un año de abstinencia, su cuerpo estaba clamando por ello tanto como su mente lo deseaba.

Alineando su impresionante erección con la relajada entrada de Harry, esperó un segundo antes de comenzar a penetrarle lentamente. Maldijo en silencio mientras el chico continuaba apretándose a su alrededor; estaba comenzando a perder el control, y si Harry no paraba pronto acabaría antes de lo que pretendía. Aumentó su presa sobre las caderas del chico, advirtiéndole de que se detuviese sin decir nada. Todavía tenía cuidado para no sujetarle con demasiada fuerza; Harry estaba aún demasiado delgado, y no quería herirle accidentalmente. Severus deslizó una tranquilizadora mano sobre su espalda cuando dejó de ejercer presión sobre él con tanta fuerza. Entonces, finalmente, estuvo completamente dentro de su sumiso, reclamándole de nuevo. Después de hoy no habría duda de que Harry sabría que le pertenecía.

Harry se retorció, deseando que su Dominante se moviese, a pesar de lo bien que se sentía estar lleno de nuevo. Entonces Severus lo hizo, un empujón rápido y brutal que hizo que el chico se olvidase de respirar mientras el placer se mezclaba con un fogonazo de dolor en todas direcciones. Sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo arqueándose de nuevo mientras el hombre continuaba su rápido ritmo, incapaz de pensar o hacer nada mientras su cuerpo experimentaba demasiado deseo para que él lo resistiese.

Severus continuó impulsándose dentro de Harry, que balbuceaba incoherentemente ahora. Nunca había visto al chico tan… desenfrenado antes. Tan lascivo, tan lleno de lujuria y deseo y era por su causa. Podía sentir su inminente clímax, así que murmuró las palabras del conjuro, liberándole de sus restricciones mientras se corría finalmente. Vaciándose dentro del muchacho, reclamándole una vez más, una luz cegadora brilló en la habitación sellando su vínculo completamente. Si había sentido las emociones de Harry antes, fue diez veces más potente ahora. Sintiendo el orgasmo de Harry liberándose como si fuese el suyo propio, fue demasiado. Ciertamente le pilló con la guardia baja mientras se corría una vez más, algo en absoluto habitual para un hombre de su edad.

Severus logró evitar caer sobre Harry; era algo bueno que fuese fuerte a pesar de su esbeltez. En cuanto logró desplomarse sobre la cama, retiró las ataduras mágicas del chico, quien se derrumbó contra él, todavía respirando como un caballo de carreras. Severus se rió entre dientes, parecía como si hubiese agotado a su pequeño sumiso por completo. Conjuró el edredón bajo sus pies y lo desplegó sobre ambos. Sólo entonces recordó el desastre sobre el que Harry estaba ahora tendido, y usó un hechizo adicional para eliminar las salpicaduras.

Severus deslizó sus dedos a través del pelo largo, alborotado y empapado de sudor, apartándolo del rostro de Harry. Sujetando su cara entre sus manos, bajando su mano hasta el collar, provocó que el placer se derramase a través de él de nuevo. No pensaba que fuese a volverse complaciente alguna vez acerca del compromiso que su pequeño sumiso había hecho. No se engañaba a sí mismo; sabía lo difícil que debía haber sido para Harry aceptarlo. Juraba nunca romper su promesa; mantendría al chico a salvo y feliz mientras tuviese aliento en su cuerpo—. ¿Estás bien, pequeño? —preguntó Severus, sabiendo perfectamente que lo estaba; podía sentir las emociones de Harry con más fuerza de lo que había sido capaz tan solo una hora antes.

Harry sólo murmuró en voz baja, enroscándose junto a Severus, completamente exhausto.

Una sonrisa genuina iluminó sus rasgos antes de que él apagase las luces, bañando la habitación con una total oscuridad. Las cortinas alrededor de su cama permanecieron donde siempre habían estado. Severus nunca había tenido necesidad de usarlas, ya que las mazmorras estaban bajo el colegio; no había luz que le importunase, así que no hacían falta. Tumbándose, el sueño llegó con notable facilidad para ambos, a pesar de su horrenda infancia y juventud.

* * *

 ** _Continuará...  
_**  
 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de esta semana?_**

 ** _¡Por fin sabemos lo que contenía la misteriosa cajita!_**  
 ** _¿Acertasteis en vuestras suposiciones? ^^_**

 ** _Estoy deseando ver cómo reaccionan cuando vean a Harry con el collar que le marca como sumiso XD._**

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _Rpsa22, CuquiLuna, valethsnape, Yuki92Fer, daiara lestrange, Lunatica Drake Dark, Tast Cullen, liz .hattu79, angie palomo_ _ **y**_ _lavida134_ _ **, por vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en unos días :D  
**_

 _ **¡Un saludo!**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.  
**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de ** _T_ raducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 _¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**  
 **  
El Comienzo de Otro Día**

* * *

Harry se despertó medio confuso, preguntándose dónde estaba; sus ojos verdes se abrieron repentinamente. Estirándose sin prisa, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro; se sentía dolorido en un lugar en el que no había ocurrido en bastante tiempo. Su cuerpo todavía estaba completamente saciado, y no le apetecía en absoluto levantarse. Severus nunca había sido tan… apasionado antes. Sólo pensar en ello hizo que se agitase agradecido. Había sido tan enloquecedor cuando había sido incapaz de correrse; jamás se lo habían denegado de esa manera antes… así que cuando finalmente había llegado al orgasmo, había sido algo totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiese experimentado previamente en su vida. ¡Por supuesto, no iba a negarse a que ocurriese de nuevo, a pesar de sus pensamientos de anoche!

No pensaba que fuese a ser capaz de escapar del abrazo de Severus sin despertarle. Se había quedado dormido enterrado en su pecho, y los brazos de su Dominante le rodeaban estrechamente. Harry contempló su rostro; el hombre se había dormido con rapidez, y ninguna de las líneas de preocupación estaban presentes. Incluso en Londres algunas veces se inquietaba; nunca había sabido a qué era debido. Había preguntado, pero Severus sólo había meneado la cabeza. Siempre había sido extremadamente reservado, incluso con él, pero debía tener que ver con la magia y con Voldemort. Severus nunca había descubierto que él sabía acerca de la magia de su Dominante. Aquella puerta en su casa de Londres, una que él no tenía permitido atravesar, y que siempre estaba cerrada, debía haber sido algún tipo de laboratorio improvisado. Pociones sonaba fascinante; no podía esperar a compartir ese lado de su Dominante. Ahora quería saber todo acerca de él. Al principio no le había interesado, en realidad, igual que no le habían interesado sus otros Dominantes. Severus había sido diferente, sin embargo; todo se había centrado en él y en cuidarle, más que en castigos o incluso sexo. Eso es lo que había enganchado a Harry: Severus se preocupaba de verdad. Él lo había negado, por supuesto, pero había seguido quedándose; al final, se había colado por él y le había consumido por completo. Harry sólo se había dado cuenta al final y lo había reconocido por completo cuando había huido. Eso, junto con la sensación de traición y miedo cuando vio a Dumbledore. Sólo deseaba haber confiado en Severus lo bastante; no estaría en este lío ahora si lo hubiese hecho.

Harry retiró los brazos de Severus, conteniendo lentamente su aliento y confiando en no despertarle. Severus no era de los que tenían el sueño profundo; normalmente cualquier movimiento despertaba a su Dominante. Hoy era diferente; permaneció dormido mientras Harry se escurría del dormitorio, poniéndose el albornoz que el Profesor de Pociones le había dado. Deslizándose en el baño, llenó la bañera con agua, imitando, como siempre, lo que Severus había hecho. También vertió las dos pociones en el agua; no podía esperar a no tener que usarlas nunca más, porque adoraba la espuma pero no podía añadirla hasta que parase de usar las pociones. Metiéndose dentro, encantado ante la sensación del agua cálida envolviéndole, pudo sentir todas las cicatrices hormigueando. No había sentido eso las primeras veces, pero ahora sí. Cogiendo la toalla, comenzó a frotar su peor marca, asegurándose que mucha agua medicinal se empapase en ella; repitió el proceso unas cuantas veces con algunas de las otras antes de lavarse el pelo y simplemente tumbarse en el baño un rato más.

En cuanto el agua comenzó a enfriarse, Harry salió; parecía que incluso con magia, la bañera no permanecía caliente mucho rato. Bueno, no sin echar más agua caliente dentro, al menos. Lo primero que Harry percibió cuando finalmente salió del baño fue, de hecho, que sus cicatrices se habían desvanecido, incluso la peor en su estómago. La verdad sea dicha, se había olvidado de ellas totalmente. Siendo capaz de cambiar de forma… nunca había vuelto a su estado 'normal', como su Dominante lo había llamado. No había olvidado cómo había recibido todas ellas, sin embargo; recordaba todos y cada uno de los casos, incluso los que no le habían dejado permanentemente marcado. Incluso las cicatrices que estaban cubiertas por su pelo habían desaparecido; esas habían sido causadas por Petunia mientras cortaba su pelo, y su cuero cabelludo de paso. Tenía cinco años, a punto de comenzar la escuela primaria. Harry se estremeció, con sus ojos cerrados mientras recordaba cómo se había sentido ese mismo día. No sabía por qué podía recordar cosas que otros no eran capaces. Como Dumbledore y Hagrid; incluso su Dominante estaba sorprendido de que hubiese podido recordarles.

Harry no había estado en ninguna otra parte antes en realidad, sólo dentro de la casa y en algunas ocasiones fuera en el jardín. Había veces en las que Petunia le llevaba de compras con Dudley y ella, aunque no pasaba a menudo. Normalmente estaba lesionado y les habría retrasado, al caminar con tanta lentitud. Lo odiaba; siempre se sentía como si le estuviesen observando. Se le había puesto la carne de gallina, y se sentía tenso, con su magia innata advirtiéndole.

En la escuela, todo el mundo tenía ropa nueva. Él no, su tía teñía viejas camisetas y camisas para conseguir el mismo color que todos los demás. Había dado una impresión tan desharrapada en comparación con todo el mundo. A algunos de los niños no les había preocupado, pero no habían sido capaces de lidiar con Dudley. El maldito gordo idiota había asustado a cualquiera que hablase con él. No era suficiente que le alienase en su casa, en su calle, sino que el colegio se había vuelto una pesadilla también. No había tenido ningún lugar donde esconderse, ninguno donde sentirse seguro. Era irónico, realmente, el hecho de que se hubiese sentido más seguro en las calles. Estaba seguro ahora, más seguro de lo que había estado antes; su Dominante lo sabía todo y todavía estaba deseando protegerle. Harry había acabado de secarse y de colocar todo lo que había usado en la cesta, ya que Severus odiaba cualquier cosa sucia. Vivir con alguien durante tres años había hecho que Harry imitase al Profesor de Pociones, así que tendía a preferir las cosas limpias y pulcras. No es que hubiese tenido oportunidad de disfrutarlas durante el último año. Podía oler el desayuno haciéndose; dudó de que fuese Severus, ya que era muy pronto todavía. Así que tenía que ser esa maldita elfa doméstica. Él quería preparar su desayuno; siempre lo había hecho. Se suponía que él debía ocuparse de su Dominante. Lleno de determinación, salió del baño y entró en la cocina para encontrarse con dos enormes bandejas de comida ya cocinada y nadie a la vista.

Murmurando obscenidades hacia a la pobre elfa, juró que haría el desayuno antes de tomar un baño en el futuro. Ya que no había nada realmente que pudiese limpiar allí, cocinar parecía ser la única cosa que podía hacer por su Dominante ahora. Un tenue zumbido se oyó antes de que fuese silenciado, y escuchó a Severus levantándose. Percatándose de que, una vez más, sólo había zumo de calabaza en las bandejas, abrió el frigorífico y sacó algunas naranjas. Comenzó a exprimirlas meticulosamente, extrayendo tanto zumo de ellas como fuese posible. Si nadie conseguía más, las naranjas durarían hasta el final de la semana. Supuso que tendría que arreglárselas con agua y leche; no había forma de que volviese a beber más zumo de calabaza. Sabía que realmente no debería quejarse; era más de lo que conseguía viviendo en las calles. Era la naturaleza humana, sin embargo, preocuparse, discutir y quejarse como si no fuese asunto de nadie. Había una cosa que Harry no hacía sin embargo, y era lloriquear o poner pegas acerca de cómo había resultado su vida. Aceptaba lo que le había tocado; no había sentido en rezongar acerca de cómo era la vida, eso no cambiaba nada.

Severus se despertó, sintiéndose más relajado y feliz que lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo a pesar de lo temprano que era, algo que él odiaba, sin importar lo acostumbrado que estuviese a ello. Especialmente si se levantaba para ir a dar clase a zoquetes durante todo el día. No podía esperar al día en el que estuviese libre de todo aquello. Se había resignado a morir antes de poder salir realmente de allí y experimentar el mundo. Había estado atrapado en el colegio desde que se sacó el título de Maestro; era culpa suya, se había unido a Voldemort y aquel era su castigo. Tenía que admitir que era mejor que estar encerrado en Azkaban, pero de alguna manera seguía prisionero allí. Eso no le impedía soñar con todos los países que podría visitar, los ingredientes que podría comprar y con los que experimentar. Había pensado llevar a su sumiso con él en aquel entonces, ahora sería un milagro si ambos lograban sobrevivir a la guerra. Haría lo que hiciese falta, sin embargo, para sobrevivir y darle a Harry la vida que merecía.

Severus entró en la sala de estar, observando a su sumiso en la cocina. Estaba haciendo algo de zumo de naranja. Sonrió ligeramente, preguntándose si le habría gustado el zumo de calabaza si lo hubiese probado a los once años, o habría pedido otra cosa… hizo una mueca de desagrado, visualizando su propia reacción a ello. Algo en la línea de que a San Potter se le permitía saltarse las normas. El zumo de naranja sólo se servía en el almuerzo y sólo había dos jarras para toda la mesa. Como había dicho anteriormente, todo el mundo prefería el zumo de calabaza. Él no era uno de ellos; había tenido bastante en el colegio, y ahora prefería el café solo. Necesitaba toda la cafeína posible para mantenerse despierto.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso, ¿verdad? Los elfos domésticos pueden subir zumo de naranja —. Le explicó Severus mientras entraba en la cocina, dando un golpecito a ambas bandejas y haciéndolas flotar hacia la mesa del comedor en la esquina de la sala de estar—. ¿Grace?

—¿Sí, señor? —, preguntó la elfa doméstica, viniendo desde la sala de estar donde había estado poniendo leña en el fuego para mantenerlo vivo y con fuerza.

—Ten el frigorífico aprovisionado con zumo de naranja fresco. Retira el zumo de calabaza; aquí no vamos a beberlo —, ordenó Severus.

—Sí, señor —, dijo Grace, yendo inmediatamente a poner en práctica la petición de su Amo.

Harry miró por encima del hombro mientras era llevado al salón, su cabeza inclinada a un lado. Había algo en la forma en la que ella hacía automáticamente cualquier cosa que se le pedía. Eran criaturas extrañas, no cabía duda de ello. Se sentó, todavía curioso—. No dijiste por favor o gracias… la elfa ni siquiera parecía molesta… —dijo, identificando por fin lo que le preocupaba.

Severus sonrió irónicamente—, no, no lo hice. Si me hubiese atrevido a decir gracias o por favor —, explicó el Profesor de Pociones, haciendo una mueca ante la idea—, la elfa doméstica se habría emocionado y habría empezado a lloriquear, o se habría quedado en shock. A la mayoría no los tratan bien; mucha gente piensa en ellos como esclavos inútiles. Yo, sin embargo, no soy uno de ellos; les trato con tanta justicia como soy capaz. No crecí teniendo uno a mis pies, o viendo a mi familia tratándoles mal y siguiendo su ejemplo.

—Oh —, dijo Harry, observando a la elfa un poco más y sintiendo bastante lástima por ella… se llamaba Grace, después de todo. ¿Tenían los elfos una vida siquiera? ¿O esperaban sin más por su siguiente orden? Desechó esos pensamientos, siendo perfectamente consciente de que no podía cambiar el mundo. Al menos sabía que uno de ellos estaba siendo bien cuidado, y que no eran malvados… o más bien, que no todos ellos eran malvados. Todavía sentía rencor hacia el que le había herido, y le haría pagar por ello algún día.

—Bebe éstas y después come —, dijo Severus cuando Harry siguió mirando hacia donde estaba la elfa doméstica.

Harry redirigió su atención; descorchando las botellas, engulló las pociones tan rápido como le fue posible, y entonces tragó, intentando no saborearlas. Cogiendo el zumo de naranja, lo bebió agradecido, limpiando el regusto que todavía cubría su lengua y el fondo de su garganta. Después de eso comieron su desayuno, y como Harry se estaba acostumbrando a hacer, hizo flotar los platos de regreso hacia la cocina.

—¿Harry? Quiero que hagas aparecer éstos en el fregadero —, dijo Severus, colocando los dos frascos usados frente a su sumiso. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron asombrados, sin haber anticipado la orden.

—¡No sé cómo! —protestó Harry. Tragó saliva; no sabía cómo llevar a cabo ese tipo de magia.

—Harry, mírame —, dijo Severus, sintiendo la preocupación y el miedo de Harry—. Cálmate; has hecho magia antes. Esto no es una prueba. Sólo deseo ver qué ocurre, y qué eres capaz de hacer sin una varita. Si puedes realizar magia sin una, podría ser perjudicial para ti y para tu núcleo mágico si empiezas a usarla. Míralos, imagínalos desapareciendo… simplemente haz lo que haces normalmente —, le instruyó Severus, observando a Harry con ojos de halcón. Al menos el chico se había calmado; ahora sólo estaba aprensivo, sin duda por la idea de meter la pata. No esperaba que Harry fuese capaz de hacerlo correctamente a la primera, de todas formas. Sabía en lo más profundo que el muchacho sería capaz de hacerlos desaparecer con éxito, pero no pensaba que acabarían en el fregadero. Harry le había dicho que había hecho desvanecer cosas antes; si podía hacer eso, después planeaba enseñarle más conjuros defensivos, para mantenerle a salvo de todo mal. Los otros conjuros podían venir después; todavía no sabía si conseguirle una varita era lo mejor. Si el chico podía realizar los hechizos sin una y no le dejaba agotado, entonces se abstendría de forzarle a usar una.

Harry alzó la vista nervioso pero se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de que Severus le estaba mirando de forma tranquilizadora y dándole ánimos. Cerrando sus ojos, visualizando las botellas en su mente, las imaginó desapareciendo y reapareciendo en el fregadero por el que había estado rondando la mañana anterior. Sintió su magia reaccionar, fluyendo desde él y después desvaneciéndose de nuevo; sabía que había funcionado. Abriendo sus ojos sonrió triunfante, disfrutando de la mirada orgullosa que Severus le estaba dedicando.

—¿Te sientes fatigado? —preguntó Severus, sujetando la barbilla de Harry y mirándole fijamente a los ojos en busca de alguna prueba de ello.

—Solía quedarme así, apenas lograba salir de la tienda antes de desmayarme —, admitió Harry tímidamente, frotándose la nuca cohibido. Le resultaba extraño hablar de forma tan abierta de lo que había hecho, aunque también era liberador para él. Jamás le había dicho nada a nadie acerca de lo que había hecho para sobrevivir.

—¿A los nueve años? —preguntó Severus, sintiendo pena por el niño que había sido y por el que había tenido que convertirse cuando Harry asintió—. No estoy sorprendido; la magia accidental es agotadora, por no hablar del hecho de lanzar un conjuro que alguien normalmente aprende a la edad de diecisiete.

Severus divisó el Patronus de un fénix flotando a través de su puerta, y se puso en pie, observándolo con curiosidad. Se preguntó qué podía querer Dumbledore; ni siquiera era la hora del desayuno aún. Lo descubrió pronto cuando el mensaje del Patronus comenzó a hablar con la voz del director. Severus tuvo que ocultar su regocijo ante el sobresaltado y sorprendido gesto en el rostro de Harry.

—Reunión de la Orden, Grimmauld Place, ahora —. Tras transmitir el mensaje, el Patronus desapareció en una bocanada de humo.

—Eso ha sido increíble —, dijo Harry. ¡Quería aprender cómo hacerlo! Incluso tenía la misma voz.

—Ciertamente —, dijo Severus con una sonrisa sardónica—. Continúa con tu trabajo; volveré lo antes posible.

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry, gimiendo mientras Severus le arrastraba a un rápido y apasionado beso antes de desaparecer a través de la chimenea. Maldiciéndole en voz baja, Harry sacudió su cabeza y permitió que las mariposas que jugaban en su estómago se calmasen. Caminando de manera despreocupada por la biblioteca, buscando un libro para 'leer', cogió uno del nivel más bajo con el número dos en él. Cerrando sus ojos, con la palma de su mano apoyada sobre la cubierta, mentalmente repitió las palabras que Severus había usado. Mordiéndose el labio, abrió el libro y tocó una de las palabras, y sonrió cuando descubrió que lo había hecho correctamente. La magia era genial. La sonrisa no se fue de su rostro mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a leer las palabras, memorizándolas mientras avanzaba. Esa era ciertamente una forma ingeniosa de aprender lo que se había perdido. Realmente amaba a Severus y todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. De forma inconsciente jugueteó con el collar, sabiendo que lo había demostrado. Su estómago se alborotó de forma agradable tan solo con recordar la mirada de orgullo que había recibido. No había nada mejor que ver eso, y haría lo que fuese para ver ese brillo en los ojos de su Dominante.

* * *

Severus salió por la red Flu, mirando a través de la habitación con disgusto apenas disimulado. Descubrió que, una vez más, había estudiantes asistiendo a la reunión; allí estaban sentados Granger, Weasley, y la chica Weasley. No deberían estar allí, y no sólo porque él no podía soportarles, sino porque la Orden debería ser sólo para adultos. Desafortunadamente, Dumbledore no era tan quisquilloso. Sólo había veinticuatro personas en la Orden; veinte por supuesto si no contabas a los estudiantes y Figg, quien no asistía a las reuniones, y no lo había hecho desde la última guerra; ahora sabía por qué.

Severus descubrió que el único asiento disponible era junto a Minerva y Remus Lupin. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios de Minerva mientras le observaba, y después desapareció. Remus, por otro lado, le estudiaba con ojos penetrantes. No dijo nada mientras se sentaba entre ambos, sintiéndose ya irritado por que su tiempo con Harry hubiese sido interrumpido una vez más.

—Severus, has llegado a tiempo; bien —, dijo Albus, sonriendo intensamente a su Profesor de Pociones.

—Albus, tenemos clases, ¿puedes ir al grano? —preguntó Minerva con los labios fruncidos.

Severus le lanzó una mirada, sus ojos negros clavándose en los de ella; la mujer nunca hablaba a Dumbledore de esa forma. Él sospechaba, sin duda el viejo tonto también lo haría. Su labio se crispó en lo que únicamente podía ser irritación antes de que su rostro aparentase agotamiento repentinamente.

—Lo lamento, Albus; no dormí mucho anoche —, dijo la Subdirectora con cansancio.

Los labios de Severus se curvaron; ella era buena, tenía que concedérselo.

—No te preocupes, Minerva —, dijo Albus, amablemente—. La magia de Harry resonó en Hogwarts a última hora de la noche, y de nuevo justo después de que convocase la reunión. Sabemos que todavía está entre los muros del colegio, tan solo tenemos que cazarle a conciencia.

Severus se puso rígido imperceptiblemente, junto con los otros tres conspiradores confabulados con él—. ¿Grabaste su magia? —preguntó Severus, apenas capaz de ocultar su furia, disimulándola en vez de ello con disgusto. Todo el mundo parecía tan horrorizado como él de todas formas, así que su respuesta por suerte no destacó demasiado.

—¿Por qué está eso mal? —preguntó Ron, mirando a los adultos con total perplejidad.

—No sólo está mal, es ilegal; es como poner un conjuro de seguimiento en alguien, sólo que es mucho peor. Es una violación de su privacidad, casi como violar su magia. La única situación en la que está permitido usarlo es si son traidores al mundo mágico. La gente solía grabar la magia de alguien para muchos propósitos infames; gente inocente acabó en prisión porque alguien robó sus registros mágicos y dejó su firma en algo —, dijo Hermione sombríamente, por una vez demasiado horrorizada como para dar una respuesta de libro de texto—. Si se lleva a cabo, el autor del delito podría enfrentarse a un mínimo de quince años en la Prisión de Azkaban —. Sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de lágrimas; ella siempre había confiado en Dumbledore, y en que él era la luz y el bien. El hombre había roto la regla que nadie rompía jamás; ni siquiera Voldemort había ido tan lejos. La imagen que ella tenía de los profesores, de todas las figuras con autoridad, se desmoronó en un millón de fragmentos ante sus ojos.

—Pero el Ministerio pone un rastreador en las varitas —, argumentó Ron, sin ver la seriedad de la situación.

—Sí, el Ministerio lo hace, pero la magia sólo es registrada en los alrededores de donde fue usada. Ellos la rastrean hasta el mago o la bruja que está registrado allí, y si hay una persona menor de edad mágica en la zona, entonces saben de quién se trata —. Dijo Shacklebolt con seriedad, como siempre manteniendo la cabeza fría frente a los problemas. Todos los demás todavía estaban allí sentados completamente atónitos.

—¿Por qué, Albus? —, susurró Minerva, sus ojos abiertos de forma imposible. No debería haberse sorprendido, pero lo estaba. El silencio era ensordecedor, cada uno de ellos con el rostro vuelto hacia la cabecera de la mesa, incapaces de mirar directamente a los ojos a Dumbledore, o al resto.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto. Necesitamos que Harry gane la guerra, sin él estamos perdidos —, dijo Albus suavemente—. Por supuesto sufriré las consecuencias, en cuanto el mundo que amo haya sido salvado.

—¿Esperas que no digamos nada sobre esto? Soy un Auror —, protestó Shacklebolt, poniéndose en pie.

—Lo hiciste por Sirius —, dijo Albus.

Shacklebolt se puso rígido ante la amenaza apenas velada. No podía creerlo; Dumbledore le estaba amenazando, de hecho, por mantener a Black a salvo cuando era un hombre perseguido. Había hecho pensar al Ministerio durante años que estaba en el Tibet; ahora por esa ayuda, Dumbledore le estaba diciendo básicamente que, si le delataba, entonces esa información saldría a la luz. Perdería su trabajo; le había arrinconado y no le gustaba.

Sirius apenas alzó su cabeza cuando fue mencionado. Estaba cayendo en una depresión; todos aquellos años buscando a su ahijado y, bien… lo que había encontrado no era lo que esperaba. Su cabeza le dolía sólo con pensar en él; ¿en qué se había convertido el inocente niño de mejillas de querubín al que había sido capaz de hacer reír tantos años atrás?

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Moody, Severus, Minerva, Tonks y Remus miraron de Albus a Shacklebolt, dándose cuenta también de que Dumbledore básicamente había amenazado a Kingsley. Los otros no se habían dado cuenta de ese hecho, y todavía estaban aturdidos por la confesión del director. Hermione, por otra parte, estaba repasando las palabras una y otra vez, habiendo captado sus reacciones y preguntándose qué se había perdido.

—Oh, Albus ¿qué has hecho? —dijo Molly con tristeza y lágrimas llenando sus ojos. Ella venía de una familia sangre limpia; las normas, a sus ojos, siempre debían ser respetadas—. ¿Es así como encontraste a Harry en primer lugar?

—No —, dijo Albus, mintiendo descaradamente—, sólo le registré cuando le tuve, cuando me di cuenta de que podía huir.

Severus apretó los dientes, dándose cuenta de que Dumbledore estaba mintiendo; él no era un espía por nada. Dumbledore había mirado a la izquierda, indicando que estaba fabricando un recuerdo en vez de rescatando uno. Él era mejor que el mejor creador de perfiles; después de todo había estado observando a la gente desde que tenía dieciocho años, memorizando sus movimientos corporales. Después de tanto tiempo, detectabas ciertas peculiaridades.

—¿Cómo encontraste al chico? —preguntó Moody con suspicacia. Su viejo amigo le defraudaba; como Auror –no existía algo como un ex-Auror– defendía la ley rigurosamente, sin excepciones. Dudaba que pudiese denunciar a Dumbledore, pero también dudaba de que su amistad pudiese volver a ser igual alguna vez.

Sólo espera a que descubriesen cómo de atroces habían sido sus acciones en general.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? Lamentamos que hubieseis tenido que esperar por la actualización de esta semana, pero ya sabéis como es la vida muggle.**_

 _ **Bueno, parece que la Orden ha abierto un poquito los ojos con respecto a Dumbledore, veremos cómo termina la reunión después de saber que su querido director es capaz de artimañas ilegales para conseguir sus propósitos.**_

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a:** _CristineC, CuquiLuna, valethsnape, Yuki92Fer, Lunatica Drake Dark, angie palomo, liz .hattu79, Sara, lavida134_ **y** _Guest_ ** _por vuestros comentarios!_**

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 _ **Un saludo ^^**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 _¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**  
 **  
Giros Inesperados**

* * *

—Ya es suficiente —, dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie—. Debemos encontrar a Harry Potter; todavía está dentro de los muros de Hogwarts y probablemente hambriento —, dijo para que dejasen de interrogarle. No podía creer que hubiese metido la pata. No había estado preparado para sus preguntas; no le habían pillado con la guardia baja de aquella forma en mucho tiempo. Internamente maldijo a Severus por su aguda valoración; desafortunadamente no podía hacer nada acerca de ello ahora. Si pudiese hacer retroceder el tiempo, habría dicho simplemente que había usado el conjuro de localización. Este indicaba la zona general donde se encontraba el mago o bruja deseado. Sólo podía ser usado en unos cinco a ocho kilómetros de radio de la persona a la que estabas rastreando, dependiendo de cómo de poderoso fuese el objetivo. Ciertamente no ayudaría en un castillo mágico lleno de magos y brujas.

—Albus, no cambies de tema. ¿Cómo localizaste al muchacho? —solicitó saber Moody, perfectamente consciente de la táctica del Director. Había interrogado a muchos magos oscuros en sus tiempos; ellos intentaban irritarte, cambiar de tema, y argumentar todo tipo de cosas para conseguir librarse de ti. No les funcionó a ellos, y estaba condenadamente seguro de que no iba a funcionar allí. Albus no se iba a escapar con tanta facilidad, fuese amigo o no. Moody estaba enfureciéndose con el Director rápidamente, no tenía derecho a amenazar a Shacklebolt como lo había hecho.

—Uno de mis contactos me informó de que había un chico que se parecía a James Potter en el lugar. Inmediatamente busqué a Remus y Sirius antes de ir a recogerle —, respondió Albus con calma, con su habitual resplandor ausente. Su ojo temblaba ligeramente, debido al hecho de que su propia Orden estuviese interrogándole. Cambiar de tema u ordenarles hacer algo siempre había surtido efecto antes para distraerles. No le gustaba cómo le miraba todo el mundo, sobre todo después de lo que había hecho por el mundo mágico.

—Eso no es cierto, podría haber sido cualquiera; ni siquiera se parece tanto a James —, contradijo Sirius al viejo mago, saliendo de su enfurruñamiento depresivo para aportar su granito de arena.

Severus reprimió una sonrisita burlona; no tenían ni idea de lo poco que se parecían. Tenía el mismo color de pelo que Potter, pero la similitud llegaba hasta ahí. Había un poco de Lily en él, cerca de los ojos y el rostro, pero era más bajo de lo que habían sido sus dos padres. Eso era sin duda debido a la desnutrición. El resto de Harry era puramente él mismo, y así es como a él le gustaba. No le habría importado si el chico hubiese sido el doble de James, sin embargo; se había enamorado, para su consternación, y cuando Severus entregaba su corazón, lo hacía totalmente.

—Sugiero que vayamos a Hogwarts y comencemos a buscar, peinaremos cada centímetro del colegio hasta que le encontremos —, declaró Dumbledore, su rostro una máscara de irritación.

—Tengo un trabajo al que acudir —, dijo Shacklebolt, poniéndose en pie y pensando, bueno, tenía uno por ahora al menos. Los meses siguientes no podía decirlo. Quizá debería informar a Cornelius Fudge de que había mentido durante la investigación. De esa forma Dumbledore no tendría ningún control sobre él… pero su trabajo lo significaba todo para él. Había sacrificado mucho para llegar donde estaba, incluyendo el hecho de que no tenía una familia porque trabajaba constantemente. Era el responsable del departamento de Aurores, asumiendo el puesto de Rufus Scrimgeour, que era ahora consejero y subsecretario del Ministro—. Tendrás que hacerlo sin mí.

—Y sin mí —, dijo Tonks, y ambos se fueron sin decir ni una palabra más, sus rostros tensos y su calma visiblemente alterada por lo que acababa de tener lugar.

—¿Qué pasa con aquellos de nosotros que tenemos clases que impartir, Albus? —preguntó Minerva, sus labios apretados una vez más.

—Encontrar a Harry es más importante; dad a los alumnos tareas en la biblioteca —indicó Albus—. Os veré de regreso en Hogwarts —. Entonces, entrando en la chimenea, Albus dejó Grimmauld Place para dirigirse de vuelta al colegio.

—¿Crees que estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de cómo encontró a Harry? —preguntó Ginny a su madre.

—No lo sé, cariño —, dijo Molly, tratando de sonar normal y fracasando en el intento. Estaba definitivamente afectada por la confesión del Director.

—Vamos; volvamos a Hogwarts —, dijo Arthur—, hiciese algo ilegal o no, Harry está en algún lugar del castillo, probablemente helado y famélico. Debemos hacer lo que podamos por ayudarle; puede estar perdido e incapaz de regresar.

—Bien, entonces regresemos —, dijo Vance, y la rechoncha bruja en cuestión se puso en pie; llegó a la chimenea en primer lugar y se desvaneció.

—¿Y si Harry no quiere tener nada que ver con el mundo mágico? —preguntó Bill, pensativo.

—Nadie puede obligarle, legalmente es un adulto. Si llega a ese punto, regresará al mundo muggle —, dijo Arthur firmemente. Esa declaración realmente sorprendió a todos allí; Arthur apenas era capaz de enfrentarse a su mujer, ni que decir tiene de tomar decisiones independientes de un grupo.

—Vosotros vais a ir a clase; no os quiero buscando a ese chico —, decretó Molly, dirigiéndose a sus dos hijos menores. No confiaba en que él no les hiriese; la había amenazado a ella, y maldita sea si iba a permitir que algo le ocurriese a su familia.

—¡PERO MAMÁ! —, protestó con vehemencia Ginny. No quería perderse la diversión; realmente quería conocer a Harry Potter. Ginny había crecido con historias acerca del chico-que-vivió, y había estado cautivada desde entonces. No le importaba lo que los otros decían, o incluso su madre, llegado el caso.

—Sin peros, Ginny, tú no vas a buscarle —, dijo Molly con determinación. Ella ni siquiera podía decir el nombre de Harry, había estado llamándole 'él' o 'chico' desde aquel día. Incluso aunque no lo admitiese, Harry la había aterrorizado; con sus ojos llenos de odio y furia. Se había enfrentado a Mortífagos sin el miedo que Harry invocaba en ella.

—Ella puede hacerlo si quiere; pero vendrás conmigo, no quiero que vayas vagabundeando por ahí por tu cuenta —, dijo Arthur, volviéndose para mirar a su hija con severidad. Eso sería mejor que si ella vagase sola y acabase tan perdida como Harry debía estarlo. Arthur no se había encontrado con el chico todavía; a pesar de sus acciones hacia Molly, no estaba en su naturaleza menospreciar a nadie. Comprendía cómo se sentía Harry, después de todo le habían traído a un castillo mágico y le habían mantenido encerrado, y había reaccionado como cualquier adolescente habría hecho. Molly no parecía comprender eso, aunque no es como si hubiesen hablado de ello a menudo. Necesitaba hacer que lo entendiese, sin embargo; Harry estaba pasando por muchas cosas ahora—. Ron, si vas a ir, quiero que estés con tu madre; tú también, Hermione. Fred, George, no os separéis. Quedaos juntos.

—Sí, papá —, dijeron sus hijos más jóvenes, sonriendo con júbilo. Había admiración en su voz; su padre nunca había salido en su defensa de esa forma antes, incluso cuando tenía una opinión diferente a la de su madre acerca de algo. Como cuando había estado tan excitado de saber cómo había volado el coche, pero en cuanto su madre comenzó a gritar él había cambiado de opinión, y les había dicho que estaba decepcionado con ellos. Los otros Weasleys se miraron unos a otros medio divertidos, medio asombrados.

Severus resopló, meneó su cabeza, y rápidamente se marchó, exasperado hasta lo indecible. Realmente no podía soportar a nadie en la maldita Orden. Nunca admitiría estar impresionado con el repentino crecimiento espinal de Arthur. Si el hombre hubiese sido un Animago, siempre habría imaginado que trataba de un invertebrado. Él habría usado una rata como ejemplo, pero sabía que tenían columna vertebral, de hecho; había diseccionado unas cuantas en sus tiempos. Había preparado pociones experimentales, y había tenido que hacer una 'autopsia' para ver el daño o los efectos que causaban.

Echando un vistazo a sus aposentos, su corazón saltó a su garganta cuando no pudo ver a Harry inmediatamente. Se relajó, recordando que habría sentido algo a través de su vínculo si el muchacho hubiese estado angustiado. Todavía estaba allí, o al menos era mejor que estuviese; si no, se aseguraría de que no intentase algo así de nuevo. No reaccionaba bien cuando estaba preocupado; de hecho odiaba estarlo. Comprobó el dormitorio primero, y fue recompensado con la visión de su sumiso tumbado en la cama. De una forma bastante provocativa, pero eso podía haber sido sólo su imaginación. Estaba leyendo un libro, o más bien escuchando uno; él no lo había hechizado, su pequeño bribón lo había hecho él mismo con éxito. Parte de él quería pedirle a Harry que dejase de usar magia, pero no podía hacer eso. Él no podría impedir que Harry utilizase su poder, de la misma forma que sería incapaz de dejar de usar el suyo propio. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que le encontrasen, a pesar de sus precauciones; estaba bastante inquieto acerca de qué ocurriría cuando lo hiciesen. Era hora de contarle todo a su sumiso.

—Harry, ven a la sala de estar —, dijo Severus antes de dar la vuelta y abandonar la habitación. La tentación era casi excesiva como para soportarla, considerando que Harry sólo llevaba puesto su albornoz. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer; no podía, por mucho que le gustase, hacer a su sumiso gritar y retorcerse de placer ahora mismo… aunque esta noche sería algo muy diferente.

Harry cerró el libro, y con curiosidad fue a la habitación, sentándose en el sofá y esperando a que su Dominante se uniese a él. Severus no tardó demasiado; Harry se preguntó qué diablos habría ocurrido para ponerle tan… serio y defensivo. O más bien más serio de lo habitual, porque Severus era bastante solemne la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Cuánto de la conversación entre Minerva y yo escuchaste? —preguntó Severus encarándose con Harry con determinación.

—Sólo la oí pidiendo conocerme —, dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Severus hizo memoria acerca de su charla y se dio cuenta de que Harry sólo había escuchado el final. Quizá era por eso que no había dicho nada, ni le había preguntado más acerca de ello—. Fui a ver a Arabella Figg ayer; Minerva me acompañó —. Harry se puso rígido y una mirada terrible apareció en su rostro. Snape sólo podía imaginar las obscenidades que estarían teniendo lugar tras aquellos ojos verdes.

—Lo que nos dijo fue… desconcertante, cuanto menos —, continuó Severus—. Parece que el director PODRÍA haber estado al tanto de que tú habías huido, y definitivamente sabía que estaban maltratándote —. Esto no pareció sorprender a Harry lo más mínimo.

—La señora Figg guardó cartas, copias de las suyas propias y todas las respuestas del Director —, continuó Severus—. Queremos encontrar la prueba definitiva antes de decírselo a nadie.

—¿Y pensáis que escucharán incluso si ven la prueba? —preguntó Harry con escepticismo. Esa no era la manera en la que funcionaba el mundo; ellos enterraban la prueba de cualquier cosa que no quisiesen saber, y simplemente fingían que no había pasado. El Director estaba en una posición de poder; tenía control sobre todo el mundo. De otra forma esos malditos idiotas estúpidos que seguían llevándole comida le habrían dejado escapar. No esperaba que nada cambiase.

—Sí. Descubrirás en este mundo que cuanta más estima se tiene a alguien… más dura es la caída —, dijo Severus, una sonrisita sádica adornando sus labios. Ciertamente no era un gesto que Harry estuviese acostumbrado a ver en Severus, y para el muchacho le hizo parecer condenadamente sexy. Estaba muy contento de tener en su vida a alguien tan hastiado del mundo como él. No habría podido soportar a un Dominante despreocupado que viese todo con una visión simplista. Las cosas no era sólo blancas y negras, buenas y malas; había una mezcla y algunas veces, sólo algunas veces, la gente podía sobreponerse a la forma en la que habían sido criados, desviándose del camino de baldosas amarillas y creando su propio sendero. Eso era exactamente lo que Severus había hecho; había visto la oscuridad y había triunfado sobre ella. Harry gateó hacia su Dominante, deteniéndose a la distancia justa para tocarle, esperando por su consentimiento. Cuando lo hizo, Harry se sentó en su regazo; no había ningún otro lugar en el mundo donde prefiriese estar.

Severus se movió ligeramente, alineando sus incitantes erecciones juntas—. Remus Lupin ha mantenido el hecho de que estás aquí… en secreto —, añadió Severus cuidadosamente, recordando que debía contarle todo a su sumiso. Lo cual de hecho era extremadamente difícil mientras el chico se mecía provocativamente contra él.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Harry de forma insolente, dejando lo que estaba haciendo, inclinando su cabeza a un lado; su Dominante seguramente tenía una razón para decírselo.

Los ojos oscuros de Severus se clavaron en los de Harry—. Quiere verte.

Harry se puso tenso—. Lo haré si tú quieres que lo haga —, dijo, pero su desagrado por la tarea era bastante evidente por la expresión de su cara.

—¿No deseas hacerlo? —preguntó Severus, señalando lo obvio.

—Yo… mierda, odio a ese jodido gilipollas pusilánime —, espetó Harry, y frunció el ceño.

Severus fue apenas capaz de contener su risa; daba miedo lo parecidos que Harry y él eran a veces. Aunque el insulto del muchacho había sido ligeramente similar al de Severus, su vocabulario sólo lo hacía más… basto y colorido—. Ciertamente —, fue todo lo que Severus respondió. Jamás habría podido imaginarse aquello, diecisiete años antes: Harry entre sus brazos, y su aversión por Black y Lupin tan evidente. Merlín, el mundo estaba realmente retorcido… y a él no le importaba mientras tuviese a Harry.

Severus se puso tenso, quitando a Harry de su regazo y poniéndose en pie cuando un fuerte aullido llenó sus aposentos. No sólo eso, sino que pudo sentir gente tratando de entrar en ellos. Aquello definitivamente debía ser un don que Harry tenía, porque él nunca había sido capaz de percibir ese tipo de cosas antes. O le habían encontrado, o eran Minerva o Remus, quizá ambos.

—Ve al dormitorio —, dijo Severus. Había estado confiando en retrasar lo inevitable, al menos unos cuantos días, un par de semanas a lo sumo. Harry refunfuñó, arrastrando los pies, pero hizo lo que Severus le había pedido. Honestamente, era realmente molesto; se sentía como algún tipo de sucio secreto ahora. Sabía que su Dominante sólo estaba intentando protegerle, lo que le hacía sentir un poco culpable por sus pensamientos, pero deseaba que todo el mundo lo descubriese ya. No cambiaría nada; estaba aprendiendo magia ahora, y si intentaban separarle de Sev, contraatacaría. Si hubiese tenido sus armas definitivamente habría sido capaz de luchar contra ellos. Desafortunadamente seguían todavía bajo el entarimado de la casa abandonada que había estado usando. Sin duda alguien habría ocupado el espacio, y quizá incluso habría encontrado su alijo. Tenía que hablar con su Dominante; estaba empezando a sentirse enclaustrado. Estaba acostumbrado a ser capaz de ir donde quería, cuando él quería. Esa era la parte buena de no tener que rendir cuentas a nadie… o, bueno… mal ejemplo; simplemente estaba acostumbrado a ir donde quería y no estar encerrado.

Severus abrió su puerta rápida y violentamente, deseando que quienquiera que fuese saltase asustado. No lo hicieron. Lo primero que vio fue pelo rojo… dos matas de pelo rojo. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo los gemelos intentando entrar en sus aposentos? Severus fulminó con la mirada a Fred y George Weasley; algo así habría hecho que cualquier otro hubiese puesto tierra de por medio. Ellos no; tenían una expresión calculadora en sus rostros, una que habría hecho enorgullecerse a los Slytherin de Severus. Mostraban sonrisas idénticas en sus labios, lo cual indicaba que se traían algo entre manos.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis? —les espetó Severus, con evidente irritación. Se había alegrado cuando aquellos 'gemelos del terror', como les había apodado el profesorado, se habían graduado en Hogwarts. Siete años de ambos gastando broma tras broma; habían superado a los Merodeadores en cuanto a recuento de castigos. Él podía tolerarles, sin embargo; no sólo tomaban como objetivo a los Slytherin. No, ellos no discriminaban, gastaban bromas a todo el mundo.

Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro antes de levantar un viejo trozo de pergamino para que Severus lo viese. Podía ser antiguo, pero estaba lleno de puntos en movimiento. Lo más desconcertante de todo era que Arthur y su hija estaban viniendo en esta dirección, y que Harry estaba en el mapa. Era la más ingeniosa obra de hechicería que jamás había visto, y estaba muy impresionado –y alarmado–. Agarrando a ambos muchachos por el cuello, tiró de ellos hacia el interior y cerró la puerta, con las protecciones cerrándose automáticamente en su lugar.

Estaba contento de ver que Fred y George como mínimo aparentaban nerviosismo mientras él les miraba fijamente; Severus sólo podía imaginar el aspecto que debía tener.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Nos esperabais? Seguro que algunas ya no contabais con la actualización de esta semana, ¡pero lo conseguimos!**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Ha sido cortito pero interesante, la careta de Dumbledore ha caído un poco más ante los miembros de la orden del fénix y ahora Fred y George que han descubierto dónde está Harry ¿qué pensáis que pasará, serán aliados o enemigos?**_

 _ **Pues para saberlo aún tendréis que esperar un poquito más.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _CuquiLuna, Rpsa22, valethsnape, Kira Itsuki, spokies, Christine C, Lunatica Drake Dark, Ryogana, mellitacullen, liz .hattu79, Tast Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Sara_ _ **y**_ _lavida134_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 ** _Nos vemos en unos días ¡Felices Carnavales! :D_**

 ** _Un saludo_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 _¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**  
 **  
Los Gemelos Del Terror**

* * *

 ****George salió del despacho del Director, esperando hasta que todos los demás se hubieron marchado en diferentes y variadas direcciones. No quería revelar su mapa ante ningún ojo indiscreto. Sin duda se lo quitarían. Podían no estar ya en Hogwarts, pero el mapa significaba mucho para ellos. Fred y George habían sopesado entregárselo a Ginny, pero finalmente habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto, quizá algún día dárselo a sus propios hijos. Poco después Fred se unió a su hermano en el lugar en que éste esperaba, en la esquina justo junto al despacho de Dumbledore. George sonrió triunfante ante el mapa firmemente sujeto en la mano de Fred; él se lo pasó y al unísono dijeron las palabras para abrirlo. Sus ojos marrones devoraron con avidez todos y cada uno de los puntos y nombres unidos a ellos, buscando a Harry Potter.

—Quizá Dumbledore se equivocaba —, dijo Fred mientras seguían mirando, con el mapa ahora estirado hasta abrirlo por completo.

George emitió un sonido ambiguo mientras continuaba examinándolo.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa, el Director viene en nuestra dirección —, dijo George, al ver el punto del anciano acercándose a ellos.

—¡Oh, Merlín, mira! —jadeó Fred con los ojos abiertos de par en par, contemplando el mapa como si no pudiese creerlo. Estuvo tentado a pensar que el artefacto estaba funcionando mal, pero sabía que eso no era posible. En todos los años que lo habían tenido, siempre había sido cien por cien preciso—. ¿Quizá deberíamos llamar a papá?

—¡Vamos, está a la vuelta de la esquina! —dijo George, señalando a Dumbledore en el mapa, y ambos salieron a toda prisa, corriendo hacia las mazmorras, bajando por escalones estrechos y pasadizos raramente visitados. Allí es donde estaba su padre, pero no estaban seguros de en quién confiar o qué hacer. Harry estaba con Snape, y el hombre no le había dicho nada a la Orden. ¿Estaba manteniendo prisionero al chico?

—¡Wow! Mira —, exclamó Fred, parándose en seco, sus ojos llenos de franco asombro. El punto de Harry estaba moviéndose en dirección al de Snape… y no sólo junto a él, sino sobre él—. Él está ahí por voluntad propia, a menos que esté bajo la Imperius.

—Venga, vamos a descubrirlo —, dijo George con una expresión calculadora en su rostro. Fred observó el rostro de su hermano y sonrió. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de regocijo mientras se dirigían con determinación hacia los aposentos de Snape, evitando a su padre, su hermana y Hermione en el trayecto. De acuerdo con el mapa, Harry y Snape todavía estaban juntos mientras los pelirrojos llegaban con éxito hasta las dependencias de su Profesor de Pociones. Nunca se habían aventurado allí abajo, ni prestado mucha atención a Snape en el mapa muy a menudo, de hecho. Como mínimo no cuando él estaba en las mazmorras; en su despacho, sí, y en su clase. Nunca habían sentido suficiente curiosidad como para vigilarle. El indicador de Dumbledore había sido fascinante para ellos; andaba mucho de un lado a otro de noche. Siempre, sin falta, como si algo le preocupase realmente. Lo había hecho durante todos los años que ellos habían sido estudiantes en el colegio.

Fred intentó abrir la puerta con un Alohomora, pero dio un salto casi hasta el cielo cuando un sonoro aullido les rodeó. Se interrumpió después de un segundo, y entonces Snape avanzó hacia la entrada. Saberlo de antemano evitó que ellos pegasen un bote mientras la puerta era abierta casi con violencia.

—¿Qué queréis? —les espetó su iracundo Profesor de Pociones.

Sonriendo Fred y George colocaron el mapa de los Merodeadores bajo las narices de Severus. Se echaron hacia atrás cuando él les agarró; con una fuerza de la que no pensaban que el hombre fuese capaz, les metió en sus habitaciones y la puerta se cerró con un sonoro estrépito tras ellos. Sus sonrisas se desvanecieron bruscamente, dejando tras de sí a unos gemelos bastante aprensivos ante la forma en que Snape les estaba observando.

Si el dicho sobre las miradas se hubiese aplicado realmente… la del hombre ya les habría matado.

—¿Por qué no informó a la Orden acerca de Harry? —preguntó George, hablando sin que su gemelo añadiese su parte por primera vez. Obviamente estaba pasando algo de lo que ellos no estaban enterados. De repente desearon haber asistido a todas las reuniones, pero estaban demasiado ocupados algunas veces, intentando poner en marcha su negocio. No estaba yendo nada bien; sólo sacaban un pequeño beneficio de cada producto. Eso sólo les dejaba suficientes fondos como para comprar más componentes e ingredientes; sus sueños de abrir una tienda parecían menos y menos probables cuanto más tiempo se dedicaban a ello. Habían intentado conseguir un préstamo, pero con nada a su nombre, se lo habían denegado varias veces.

—¿Qué os hace pensar que es asunto vuestro? —les dijo Severus, sus ojos estrechándose peligrosamente, haciendo que Fred y George se sintiesen como si les estuviese tomando las medidas para sus ataúdes.

—Se supone que debemos ayudarle —, declaró Fred, con tono serio—. A pesar de lo que USTED o cualquier otro pueda pensar, no somos sólo bromistas; tenemos sentimientos y pensamientos también. Queremos ayudar; éste es nuestro mundo y lo amamos—. Dumbledore parecía demasiado ansioso por ignorar este hecho. Nunca les daban ninguna tarea que llevar a cabo; perdían protagonismo constantemente. Rara vez eran reconocidos, incluso por los otros miembros de la Orden, y no era porque fuesen jóvenes. Ginny lograba más atención que ellos, aunque no es que les disgustase el hecho de que ella lo lograse.

—Sentís que tenéis una obligación. Lo sé; puedo entender eso mejor de lo que vosotros podáis comprender, probablemente —, dijo Severus, sombrío. Su tarea había sido mucho más insoportable que nada que los gemelos pudiesen pensar; nunca entenderían por lo que él había pasado. No mucha gente podía; nunca sabrían el miedo que siempre se experimentaba espiando a alguien, alguien que te torturaría sin pensárselo dos veces, y después te dejaría para que sufrieses una dolorosa y agonizante muerte. Debía agradecer a Harry haber sido salvado del mero pensamiento de ese destino.

Fred y George compartieron una mirada de sorpresa; aquello era muy profundo para su Profesor de Pociones. Él nunca había demostrado nada más que una profunda aversión por todo y por todos. Escucharle decir esas palabras, hizo que se hiciese la luz para los gemelos, permitiéndoles saber finalmente a ciencia cierta que había más bajo la superficie de lo que él demostraba. Ellos siempre habían tenido una molesta sospecha sobre ello; el hombre siempre les había dejado salirse con la suya con las explosiones que causaban, y les había permitido usar su laboratorio durante sus castigos por sus experimentos de naturaleza… violenta, cuando sus pociones saltaban por los aires.

—Señor, ¿por qué tiene a Harry? —preguntó George.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que él me tiene? Podría ser yo el que le tuviese a él —, comentó Harry, con una sonrisa burlona y sensual adornando sus rasgos mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, aparentemente muy cómodo en su albornoz. Su pelo estaba revuelto; parecía como si realmente acabase de ser follado a conciencia.

Las mejillas de Fred y George se pusieron de un color rojo brillante, encontrando sus hombros o el suelo muy interesantes. No estaban acostumbrados a esa manera de hablar, al menos no expresada tan abiertamente, y por supuesto no con un profesor presente.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, sabemos que es un poco cortito (os prometo que no lo hemos cortado, el capítulo tiene esta extensión en el original), pero esperamos que de todas formas lo disfrutaseis ^^._**

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _CristineC, CuquiLuna, Nekowo, Kira Itsuki, valethsnape, Lunatica Drake Dark, Tast Cullen, Duchesse Mangemort, Ryogana, Neko Mellark, liz .hattu79_ **_y_** _Sara_ ** _por vuestros comentarios!_**

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente ^^**_

 _ **¡Cuidaros mucho!**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 _¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**  
 **  
Hablando**

* * *

 **  
**Harry les observó, casi esperando que comenzasen a silbar fingiendo no haber escuchado lo que había dicho. Su sonrisa permaneció firmemente plantada en su rostro; estaban actuando como vírgenes de doce años, no los hombres jóvenes que eran. No estaba seguro de la edad que tenían, pero tenía la sensación de que eran mayores que él, eso seguro. No por mucho, aunque eran increíblemente altos, pelirrojos y pecosos. Si tuviera que apostar, diría que se trataba de los hijos de aquella mujer; si ese era el caso, no era de extrañar que se sonrojasen de vergüenza ante sus palabras. Él era muy bueno leyendo a la gente, tenía que serlo. Ser un sumiso podía ser un asunto peligroso, especialmente si el Dominante no era… diríamos, ¿apropiado? Harry se había mantenido alejado de aquellos que había sentido que no lo eran, los cuales para ser franco sólo habían sido dos. La mayoría de Dominantes se preocupaban de verdad, de hecho.

Severus refunfuñó, mirando al techo de sus habitaciones y preguntándose si sería capaz de mirar a alguien a los ojos. Eso es lo que pasaba cuando uno tenía un sumiso que no tenía filtro, o que no se preocupaba por lo que pensaba la gente. Harry estaba contento con quién era, y no conocía la vergüenza, al menos acerca de quién y qué era. Quizá había una pequeña dosis de ella, y un gran orgullo por cómo había sobrevivido en las calles. Volviendo la vista hacia Harry, meneando la cabeza con burlón regocijo, Severus se dio cuenta… no cambiaría nada. Él era un hombre muy reservado por naturaleza, pero desafortunadamente antes o después todo el mundo lo descubriría. Por suerte, a juzgar por el sonrojo de los gemelos, no comprenderían la naturaleza del collar, no muchos lo harían. Las viejas costumbres estaban muriendo, cada vez más con cada llegada de estudiantes nacidos de muggles y mestizos que eran admitidos en Hogwarts. Dumbledore había abolido las clases de Viejas Costumbres, y con ellas al hombre que las había impartido durante toda su vida. Por supuesto Snape no le había conocido; había sido su madre la que le había hablado de ese pequeño hecho. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los sangre limpia eran instruidos en las viejas costumbres antes de asistir al colegio. Casi cada uno de sus Slytherin lo había sido, y aquellos que no, él mismo se había asegurado de que aprendiesen, dándoles libros acerca de las viejas costumbres en su primera noche allí. De esa forma no eran reducidos a pedazos por los otros chicos. Después de todo, no era su culpa si sus padres no habían pensado en adoctrinarles en ellas y preservar su historia.

—Vuestra madre tiene el pelo rojo también, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, mirándoles con su cabeza ladeada con curiosidad. Su magia era muy luminosa, muy parecida a la de Poppy. Minerva tenía un poco de oscuridad en la suya; Sev bastante.

—Sí —, dijo Fred con cautela; su madre no estaba contenta con Harry, por no decir otra cosa. No parecía tan malo, quizá un poco demasiado honesto y directo acerca de cosas que ellos no querían saber. Una imagen concreta de Harry Potter y su Profesor de Pociones estaba firmemente plantada en sus mentes, sin embargo, y la única manera de que se fuese sería si se Obliviaban a ellos mismos. Probablemente sería otra razón por la que a ella no le gustaría Harry. Su madre era bastante estrecha de mente en algunos aspectos. Sus gemelos no eran ajenos a sus defectos, pero la querían de todas formas. Incluso a pesar de que todo lo que hacía aquellos días era quejarse de ellos; ella no creía que ser bromistas fuese suficiente como para ganarse la vida. Seguía presionándoles para que consiguiesen un trabajo 'real'; había llegado al extremo de concertar entrevistas para ellos. Estaba llegando al punto en que Fred y George sólo deseaban mudarse de casa, conseguir un sitio propio. Por desgracia, eso era algo que no podían hacer. Querían comprar un local en el Callejón Diagon; para eso era para lo que estaban ahorrando. Iba terriblemente lento, pero estaban más que decididos a seguir su camino.

—¿Tenéis un hermano llamado Ronnie? —preguntó Harry, con una astuta sonrisa abriéndose paso hasta su rostro, sólo con recordar la cara de la mujer. Había quemado sus ropas, por su puesto, en la chimenea de su 'prisión'. Las prendas que él llevaba estaban en mejores condiciones que las del otro chico. Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron aún más intensamente, ¡rezando para que Harry no supiese sus apodos! Su madre les había puesto los más vergonzosos del mundo.

—Sí —, admitió George, con una expresión como si desease que el suelo se lo tragase por completo. Nadie fuera de su familia debería saber eso. Nunca habían escuchado a su madre hablar acerca de ellos o de Ron de esa forma. Su hermano probablemente iba a morirse de vergüenza si Harry lo mencionaba. ¡Iba a ser desternillante! Y confiaban en poder verlo—. Si vas a llamarle de esa forma… ¿me harías un favor? ¡Asegúrate de que nosotros estemos allí! —pidió George, con una sonrisa descarada extendiéndose por su rostro.

—Joder, sí. Va a ser buenísimo —, dijo Harry, su propia sonrisa ampliándose. ¡Le gustaban! No le estaban diciendo que tenía un deber que cumplir, ni le hablaban de sus padres; ellos no tenían nada que ver con lo que le había ocurrido. Eran divertidos, aunque fuese de una forma un poco ingenua.

Fred echó una mirada a su hermano y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, sin decirse nada sabían que a ambos les gustaba Harry. Quizá habían encontrado un espíritu afín, y todo lo que tenían que hacer era ver si le gustaban las bromas y las pociones tanto como a ellos. Sería tan divertido practicar con otra persona; al menos les daría algo que hacer. Además haría que las cosas fuese más rápidas tener a alguien más ayudándoles con los productos.

Severus se apretó el puente de la nariz, sintiendo un enorme dolor de cabeza formándose. De todo el mundo que podía gustar a Harry, tenían que ser los gemelos. Podía sentir el regocijo de Harry, no felicidad sino más bien satisfacción, así como una dosis de curiosidad por los hermanos. Bien, iba a tener que soportarlos para siempre, a no ser por supuesto que demostrasen ser indignos de ello. Un movimiento en falso y se aseguraría de que supiesen que no debían volver a poner los pies allí otra vez.

—Estaré en mi laboratorio; no salgáis de estas habitaciones —, dijo Severus.

—No quiero ocultarme más —, le dijo Harry en voz baja, su tono lleno de resignación y algo que Severus no habría descifrado sin la habilidad para sentir las emociones del chico. Era un sentimiento que conocía demasiado bien. Harry se estaba sintiendo relegado a una esquina, encerrado, irritado por estar en el mismo sitio. Estar en Hogwarts, incapaz de ir a ninguna parte debido a sus obligaciones… comprendía la sensación.

—Lo discutiremos más tarde —, dijo Severus suavemente, consciente de que los gemelos podían oírlo todo.

—De acuerdo —, asintió Harry. Después de eso observó a Severus desaparecer en su laboratorio, obteniendo una buena vista de su trasero mientras lo hacía. Volviendo a encararse con los gemelos, vio que estaban ruborizándose de nuevo. Obviamente le habían visto mirando de arriba a abajo a su profesor—. ¿Entonces, todavía sois estudiantes aquí? —, preguntó Harry, sentándose llevando aún únicamente su albornoz.

—No, terminamos hace dos años, si lo medimos por cursos —, dijo Fred a modo de explicación.

—Oh —, dijo Harry, sin saber qué más decir mientras les miraba; no estaba acostumbrado a tener gente con la que hablar. No tenía 'amigos'; en la calle sólo miraban por ellos mismos. Te entregarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para salvar su propio pellejo, así que la gente como él tendía a evitarse unos a otros a menos que quisiesen tener una pelea entre manos. Peleas por el territorio, sobre todo.

—¿Así que estás saliendo con Snape? —dijo Fred, obviamente sin temor a preguntar.

—No le llames de esa forma… ni uses ese tono —, dijo Harry, entrecerrando sus ojos a la defensiva—. Para responder a tu pregunta, sí —. Aunque ya habían superado lo de salir; nunca lo habían considerado así, tampoco. Debía ser un término educado que usaban como sinónimo de follarse a alguien; tendría que recordarlo.

—No te preocupes, nos gusta Snape, es bastante impresionante —, dijo George—. Aunque podríamos haber pasado sin esa imagen —, añadió, mirando a Harry y simulando que vomitaba, a modo de broma.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Os gusta? — preguntó, sus ojos verdes observándoles a ambos con atención.

—¡No de esa forma! —negó Fred rápidamente, tragando saliva con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se daba cuenta de cómo Harry había interpretado el comentario de su hermano.

—No es que tengamos nada en contra de ello —, soltó George igual de rápido, en caso de que Harry lo hubiese entendido mal.

—Uh-huh —, dijo Harry; eran divertidos, pero no lo suficientemente como para hacerle reír; hacía falta mucho para eso.

—Estamos trabajando en un nuevo producto, ¿quieres verlo? —preguntó George, cambiando astutamente de tema.

—Claro —, asintió Harry con aprensión. Tenía la sensación de que iba a lamentar aquello; tendría que esperar y ver.

Los gemelos le sonrieron diabólicamente, sacando un telescopio, uno de los pequeños, de mano—. Aquí tienes, mira a través de él —, le ofreció Fred.

Harry aceptó el telescopio, suspendiendo la magia en él para que cualquier cosa que estuviese destinado a hacer… no la llevase a cabo. Harry miró por él, sin aparentar mucha confusión, porque quería saber qué se suponía que debía hacer la magia—. ¿Qué debería de hacer? —preguntó, mirando a los gemelos con curiosidad.

George frunció el ceño, volviendo a cogerlo, y mientras lo hacía, Harry retiró su magia para que ya no bloquease más el hechizo del objeto. Los labios de Harry se apretaron antes de estallar en una risa histérica; mirando por el telescopio, George chilló mientras era golpeado en el ojo por el artículo de broma. Fred reaccionó de manera muy parecida, definitivamente divertido.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —quiso saber George mientras hacía una mueca de dolor, frotándose el ojo; demonios, eso había dolido. ¿Cómo había evitado Harry ser golpeado? Debía haber hecho trampas o algo parecido.

—Sólo impedí que la magia reaccionase —, dijo Harry—. Así que, ¿hacéis bromas?

—Sí, las creamos; también las vendemos —, reconoció Fred.

—Deben ser populares —, dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa; ni siquiera tenían que darle un puñetazo a alguien, tan solo le enviaban aquello y bum, lo hacía por ellos.

—No está mal, pero la mayoría de la gente va a la tienda de bromas de Zonko —, admitió George honestamente.

—¿Qué más creáis?— preguntó Harry.

—Aquí tiene algo de almuerzo, amo Harry —, dijo Grace, colocando tres grandes platos llenos de comida y el zumo de naranja preferido del chico frente a él.

—Gracias —, dijo Harry, sin importarle de que Grace rompiese a llorar ante su gentileza. Seguro, él no era la persona más educada del mundo, pero en lo que respecta a la comida sabía lo afortunado que era.

—Esperad un minuto —, dijo Harry cogiendo un plato para Severus, y una bebida, yendo después hacia el laboratorio de su Dominante. Llamó sólo una vez y levemente, sin querer hacer demasiado ruido y sobresaltarle. Sólo cuando el permiso para entrar le fue otorgado entró, cerrando la puerta tras él. Cuidadosamente colocó el plato y la bebida en un lugar despejado de la mesa del laboratorio, fuera del alcance de cualquier salpicadura o emanación de las pociones. Avanzando, se enterró en el costado de Severus; ¿era estúpido haberle echado en falta ya? Severus sólo había estado allí abajo diez minutos. El vínculo era muy fuerte; era extremadamente consciente de que su Dominante no estaba en la habitación con él.

—¿Qué es lo que te divertía tanto? —preguntó Severus mientras acunaba el rostro de Harry entre sus manos; nunca admitiría estar ni lo más mínimamente envidioso por no haber escuchado nunca reír al chico de aquella forma en su compañía. No iba a ponerse celoso de Fred y George Weasley, en ese pensamiento era donde ponía el límite.

—Probaron un artículo de broma conmigo; les salió el tiro por la culata —, se mofó Harry—. Hice que se suspendiese temporalmente, pero cuando él intentó ver porqué no funcionaba, recibió un puñetazo en el rostro de su telescopio.

—Te gustan —, observó Severus. Estaba bastante contento por ello; al menos no era Ronald Weasley, o el cielo no lo quisiera, Neville Longbottom.

—Están bien —, dijo Harry.

—Bien; continúa entonces, ve con ellos —, dijo Severus, pasando su enorme pulgar a lo largo de la barbilla perfectamente suave de Harry. Repentinamente tuvo curiosidad por saber por qué el chico no tenía que afeitarse nunca; a esta edad debería haber tenido que hacerlo. Quizá era debido a sus habilidades como metamorfomago.

Harry le sonrió, besándole ligeramente antes de irse corriendo, dejando a su Dominante destilando sus pociones. Cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él, se sentó en su sitio de nuevo y cogió algo de comida para él mismo—. ¿No vais a comer? —preguntó, mirando a los gemelos con los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto, gracias —, dijo Fred, encogiéndose de hombros y cogiendo un plato para él—. ¡Hace años que no tomamos la comida de Hogwarts! Había olvidado lo buena que es —, dijo mientras mordía un sándwich delicioso.

—Suspendiste la magia en ese telescopio sin usar varita —, dijo George lentamente como si el hecho se hubiese asentado finalmente en su cerebro.

—Sí, no necesito una. Sev dice que puede ser perjudicial para mi magia si la uso —, dijo Harry con indiferencia.

Los ojos de los gemelos se les salieron de las órbitas; apenas podían comprender el poder mágico necesario para guiarla sin ayuda—. ¡Increíble! —dijeron ambos al unísono unos segundos más tarde.

—¿Qué más habéis creado? —preguntó Harry, recordándoles su línea anterior de preguntas.

Y así los gemelos se lanzaron a una detallada explicación de todos los productos que habían creado, incluyendo ideas que habían tenido y cómo planeaban tener una tienda en unos años.

—Incluso hemos decidido el nombre, Sortilegios Weasley —, dijo Fred, terminando la frase de su hermano.

Harry parpadeó todavía tratando de procesar todo lo que acababan de decir. Su cuello estaba comenzando a dolerle, de hecho; a los gemelos les gustaba hablar uno por encima del otro y acabar las frases de su hermano. Decidió asentir y guardar la información para pensar sobre ella más adelante—. ¿Así que Ronnie es vuestro trillizo? —, preguntó Harry, cambiando de tema; la ropa que le habían dado era más o menos del mismo tamaño que ellos. Era de la misma talla, de hecho, ya que había pertenecido a los gemelos antes de que se la diesen a Ronald Weasley; Harry no sabía eso, no obstante.

—No, él es nuestro hermano menor —, dijo Fred, resoplando ante la idea de que Ron fuese su trillizo.

—¿El menor? —preguntó Harry, animándose, ¿eran una familia numerosa?

—Sip —, confirmó George—, tenemos otros cinco.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par; ¿aquella mujer tenía siete hijos? Jesucristo bendito, no era de extrañar que estuviese acostumbrada a salirse con la suya.

—Está William, pero él prefiere que le llamemos Bill, trabaja en el banco mágico de Gringotts; Charlie, que trabaja con dragones en Rumanía; Percy que trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, (es un capullo estirado —dijo Fred, interrumpiendo)—. Ron, que tiene la misma edad que tú y está en su último año aquí en Hogwarts, y nuestra única hermana Ginny, que acaba de empezar su sexto curso también aquí—, dijo George con una mirada de soslayo a su gemelo.

—¿Cómo fue crecer todos juntos? —preguntó Harry; él había soñado con una familia cada noche que estaba fuera en las calles. Ni siquiera podía imaginar crecer con todos ellos, realmente no podía.

—Estuvo bien —, dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros—, tenemos mucha intimidad, supongo; ninguno tanta como George y yo. Nos gustaba mucho meternos en líos. Nuestra madre prefiere consentir a Ginny, ella es la primera chica en la línea familiar Weasley desde hace generaciones —. Habría sido mejor, pensó, si no hubiesen tenido que llevar la vieja ropa de Percy todo el tiempo.

—Habladme de Dumbledore —, dijo Harry, desviándose del tema y pillando a los gemelos totalmente desprevenidos.

—¿No le conoces ya? —preguntó George, colocando su plato vacío de vuelta en la bandeja. Harry todavía estaba comiendo del suyo; parecía satisfecho masticando a un ritmo lento. Ciertamente no era como Ron, que engullía como un cerdo en cada comida.

—Es un jodido bastardo; me encerró en una habitación y me mantuvo prisionero. Eso no es conocer a alguien —, dijo Harry bruscamente.

Fred tomó aire. Habían pensado en ello en la reunión, pero escuchar a alguien decirlo en voz alta era algo totalmente diferente. Si ellos se atreviesen a decir algo como aquello, incluso ahora, su madre se volvería totalmente loca.

—Bueno, derrotó al Lord Oscuro Grindelwald cuando era joven; fue venerado después de eso. Mucha gente le compara casi con Merlín. Ha sido considerado como un faro de luz desde entonces… pero —, comenzó George.

—Cuando tú derrotaste a Ya-Sabes-Quién cuando eras un bebé, eso se volvió el tema de conversación para todos —, terminó Fred.

—¿Qué decían? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Sólo que le derrotaste a ÉL —, George se encogió de hombros—. Sólo somos dos años mayores que tú, Harry; teníamos tres años cuando ocurrió. No recordamos la última guerra.

—Pero ahora saben lo que hizo tu tío, salió en el periódico —, advirtió Fred.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Harry, derramando los restos de su comida por el suelo mientras les contemplaba, el horror dibujándose a través de sus facciones. Respirando de forma irregular, Harry perdió el control; su magia comenzó a hacer vibrar todos los objetos de la habitación.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —solicitó saber Severus, saliendo de su laboratorio a la velocidad del rayo. Los gemelos podrían haber jurado que estaba fuera antes de que hubiese ningún ruido o cualquier otra señal de que algo estaba pasando.

—Nosotros… esto… es decir —, balbuceó Fred, claramente sin palabras, sus ojos marrones abiertos con lástima por Harry.

—Escúpelo —, gruñó Severus, el profesor que había en él haciendo acto de presencia.

—Fred le dijo que todo el mundo sabe acerca de su tío —, dijo George estremeciéndose; la mirada que Snape estaba lanzando en su dirección era diez veces más maligna que cualquiera que jamás hubiesen recibido.

—Marchaos ahora —, siseó Severus en voz baja, todavía agachado junto al muchacho.

—¿Estará bien Harry? —preguntó Fred con apariencia preocupada. Aquello moderó la mirada de Snape sólo un poco.

—Tan solo marchaos, él estará bien —, dijo Severus, pronunciando claramente cada palabra, dejando que sus deseos quedasen claros a través de ellas. La manera en que debía lidiar con aquello no era algo que pudiese hacer con los gemelos allí. Por suerte comenzaron a retroceder y después desaparecieron.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!  
¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo?  
Pobre Harry... ahora que había conocido a otras personas que le gustaban va y entra en crisis, esperemos que Snape no les prohíba a los gemelos tener contacto con él, sobre todo ahora que parece que quiere salir a la luz y dejar de esconderse..._**

 _ **Estoy deseando saber qué pasa en los siguientes capítulos.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _CristineC, AuBlack, CuquiLuna, Kira Itsuki, valethsnape, Kerr22, Ishiro Shizuka, Fran Ktrin Black, Lunatica Drake Dark, YukiJaz24, Tast Cullen, Duchesse Mangemort, Ryogana, angie palomo, lavida134, Lisicarmela, Sara_ _ **y**_ _liz .hattu79_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 ** _¡Nos vemos en unos días ^^!_**

 ** _¡Cuidaros mucho!_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Pruebas**

* * *

Decir que Minerva McGonagall sintió que los últimos posos de lealtad desaparecían cuando Albus Dumbledore insinuó que había tomado una muestra de la magia de Harry para localizarle, era expresarlo suavemente. El hombre había estado evitando el tema, amenazando al pobre Kingsley; incluso ella sabía que su trabajo lo era todo para el Auror. El viejo director no era el hombre que ella creía que era. Dolía mucho, pero la ira que estaba reprimiendo peligrosamente cerca de la superficie hacía el dolor más llevadero. Entonces había ignorado incluso la pregunta de Alastor; ¿había contactado alguien con él o había llevado a cabo algo realmente ilegal? Ella no quería pensarlo; acceder a esos registros era equivalente a ser un traidor. Esos registros estaban sellados por un motivo; él había estado intentando convencer al Ministerio para que le dejasen acceder a ellos. Ahora, de manera inesperada, estaba eufórico, ¿y entonces oportunamente encontraba a Harry? El escenario que rondaba por su mente tenía más sentido que alguien escribiéndole para decirle que una persona que se parecía a James Potter estaba paseando por Londres. El hecho era que Harry no se parecía a su padre, el chico que ella había visto tenía un aspecto diferente, en realidad. Por supuesto, poseía pequeños rasgos de sus padres, todos los niños los tenían.

Ella fue la última en abandonar Grimmauld Place, aparte de Remus y Sirius, pero ellos no parecían tener intención de ayudar en la búsqueda. Sirius parecía deprimido y Remus parecía… bueno, contento, realmente. Tuvo que preguntarse si Remus estaba al tanto de dónde estaba Harry y de sus relaciones. Ella no dijo nada, por si acaso Remus no lo sabía; dependía de Harry de todas formas. Saliendo al exterior, tuvo que limpiar con un conjuro la ceniza y el hollín de sus ropajes –Albus utilizaba la chimenea a menudo, así que siempre tenía que librarse de la porquería de su ropa cuando la usaba–. Ella estaba sola, realmente sola. Fawkes se había ido quién sabe dónde; los retratos estaban ausentes de sus marcos. Quizá se habían unido a la búsqueda de Harry; por suerte, no había retratos en las mazmorras inferiores… salvo el que guardaba la sala común de Slytherin, por supuesto.

Miró a su escritorio brevemente antes de tomar una decisión; cerró la puerta y dio una vuelta a la llave, y entonces solicitó a Hogwarts que desactivase temporalmente la red Flu hasta que la requiriese de nuevo. En cuanto el colegio hubo hecho lo que ella quería, se sentó en la mesa de Dumbledore y abrió los cajones, buscando el que contenía su correspondencia. Cada uno fue abierto y descartado. Contenían sólo papel en blanco, tinta, plumas, caramelos de limón, pociones calmantes y unos cuantos documentos legislativos que estaba intentando cambiar. El último no se abrió, así que lanzó una serie de conjuros desbloqueantes; ninguno funcionó. Minerva se puso en pie con calma, apuntó su varita y lanzó una maldición explosiva suave, reduciendo a añicos la sección entera de cajones sobre el que estaba cerrado. Ahora la cerradura era inútil, ya que podía ver el interior desde arriba. Era bastante obvio que había sido expandido mágicamente, ya que todo lo que había allí no cabría en un cajón normal.

Indagando en él, sacó todos los documentos, colocándolos en el destrozado escritorio, y debajo de ellos encontró una poción que no reconoció; la deslizó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, prometiéndose que haría que Severus la investigase. Tenía una mala sensación por haberla encontrado, especialmente con todo lo que había descubierto. Además él la tenía bajo llave por alguna razón; y cualquiera que fuese, no podía ser buena. Debajo de las pociones había libros sobre protecciones; cogiendo el de la parte superior, lo abrió por la primera página y se llevó una considerable sorpresa. Pertenecían a su amigo Charles Potter; ambos habían asistido al colegio juntos, y ella obviamente había dado clases a su hijo.

 _Propiedad de Charles Potter_  
 _  
_Cogiendo los otros, encontró lo mismo escrito en todos ellos. Minerva cogió el siguiente objeto, un paquete envuelto en papel marrón. Quedó desconcertada cuando vio la capa de invisibilidad. Charles la había usado unas cuantas veces, James incluso más. ¡Aquella era una de sus reliquias familiares más preciadas! Había estado en la familia tanto tiempo, que no estaban seguros de qué Potter la había recibido. No era algo que James habría entregado a Dumbledore, ni en un millón de años. James ni siquiera habría dejado a nadie más que la usase, ni siquiera a la Orden; Moody les había aprovisionado con sus capas en vez de ello. Ella no quería creer que Dumbledore era un vulgar ladronzuelo.

Minerva se sentó allí en la silla del Director completamente estupefacta, pegando un bote cuando un detector oscuro comenzó a silbar. Entrecerrando los ojos, inmediatamente ató cabos. Dumbledore había llevado esa cosa con él a todas partes… Averiguaría cuándo había sido colocado el conjuro en él; si había sido antes de que Harry fuese localizado, tendrían su respuesta. Cogiendo el detector, lo silenció antes de transfigurar una útil pluma en un gran bolso a cuadros en el que colocó todos los libros y la capa. Tomó aire profundamente, sintiéndose inquieta –no quería que la pillasen–, inmediatamente comenzó a repasar el enorme número de cartas que había sobre el escritorio. No le llevó demasiado llegar a las más relevantes, sin embargo, así que las colocó en su recién transfigurado bolso; las leería adecuadamente más tarde. Ahora mismo necesitaba terminar con todo allí e ir a ver a Severus. Trabajó con rapidez, pero no demasiada; no quería arriesgarse a pasar por alto algo vital.

—Bien, ya está todo —, dijo Minerva finalmente, su acento ligeramente más marcado de lo normal. Colocando el último taco de cartas en el bolso, reparó el daño hecho al escritorio para que pareciese como si nada le hubiese ocurrido. Abriendo la puerta del director, junto con la gárgola que la guardaba, y volviendo a activar la red Flu, salió de la escalera en espiral, conmocionada por todo lo que había descubierto. Esperaba hallar algunas cartas, no pruebas de un robo. En Hogwarts el robo no era considerado a la ligera, cualquier intento, tuviese éxito o no, era siempre castigado con la expulsión. Aquello estaba especificado al menos diez veces en el libro de normas que el profesorado recibía tras aceptar su puesto en el colegio. Quizá Charles le había entregado a Albus los libros, pero James no le habría dado aquella capa bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Subió a su oficina, colocando la bolsa bajo llave pero guardando la poción con ella. En cuanto lo hubo hecho, se sentó y se sirvió un café. Sin duda Albus convocaría una reunión pronto, para ser un viejo mago era muy impaciente. Mientras bebía su café, su mente voló hasta Aberforth Dumbledore y la razón por la que los hermanos no se llevaban bien. Ellos nunca hablaban voluntariamente, y cuando debían hacerlo, era de forma forzada, tensa y la ira en la habitación se habría podido cortar con un cuchillo. Quizá debería ir a hablar con él, tenía la sensación de que no se sorprendería de las acciones de su hermano.

* * *

—¿Qué demonios acabamos de hacer? —preguntó Fred, con sus ojos abiertos como platos; nunca había visto a nadie reaccionar de aquella forma antes. La magia que había emanado de Harry había sido casi tan aterradora como impresionante. Sabían que alguien le había herido, no físicamente sino mentalmente; podían recordar el Profeta de ese día, descubriendo el pastel, por así decirlo. Había sido tres días después del comienzo de su tercer año en Hogwarts. Todos habían llorado, al menos aquellos que eran lo bastante mayores como para darse cuenta de lo que había tenido que pasar el muchacho. Los cursos inferiores no recibían la prensa, a decir verdad, ellos tampoco, no se lo podían permitir. Los periódicos habían pasado de mano en mano como un reguero de pólvora, sin embargo; para el final del almuerzo todo el mundo lo sabía. Sorprendentemente, los Slytherin no se habían reído ni les había parecido divertido, ni siquiera habían hecho una pequeña broma acerca de ello. Habían estado igual de afectados que el resto por ello; por supuesto su odio por los muggles había crecido algo más, probablemente.

—Obviamente él no lo sabía —, dijo George, su rostro más pálido de lo que su hermano lo había visto nunca. Ni siquiera cuando su madre les había pillado volando con el coche había tenido un aspecto tan desolado. Podía verlo desde el punto de vista de Harry, la idea de que todo el mundo conociese la historia de su vida, algo que él obviamente no quería que la gente supiese, probablemente había dejado al chico conmocionado.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Fred.

—Mantenerlo en secreto —, dijo George sombríamente—, esta puede ser la única manera de que Harry se quede; si decimos algo, puede que ambos se marchen —. Antes de que saliesen había visto la manera en la que Snape miraba a Harry, y era la forma en la que su padre miraba a su madre. La devoción eterna, el amor, el miedo de que algo pudiese herirla, y su sensación de ser inútil al no poder ayudarla. Había ocurrido hacía poco durante un enfrentamiento, con los mortífagos, ¿quién si no? A ellos les gustaba Harry y no querían que se fuese, no tenía nada que ver con Dumbledore, los mortífagos, Ya-Sabes-Quién, o sobrevivir a la guerra. Justicia, amabilidad y decencia habían sido inculcadas en ellos desde que habían sido lo bastante mayores como para echar a andar. Por supuesto siempre había una excepción; sus padres nunca habían tenido en demasiada consideración a los Malfoys o a cualquier Slytherin. Por ese único motivo habían suplicado al sombrero que les pusiese en Gryffindor.

—Bien; no puedo creer que ellos sean… ya sabes —, dijo Fred, dándose cuenta de que también era una suerte que ambos pudiesen mentir sin inmutarse. Habían adquirido mucha práctica perfeccionando su fachada 'inocente' a lo largo de los últimos nueve años.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Está bueno! —dijo George con admiración.

—Ese es el tema —, dijo Fred irónicamente; era una lástima que ambos fuesen más hetero que nadie. No es que tuviesen ninguna oportunidad con Harry; ellos jamás harían nada para fastidiar a Snape, les enterraría vivos si llegaban a pensar siquiera en ello, por no hablar de intentarlo. El Profesor Snape podía no ser un mortífago ya, pero estaban condenadamente seguros de que tenía el temperamento de uno, y los recuerdos también. Cuando llegase el momento de actuar, Snape actuaría con dureza, y eso era decirlo amablemente.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó George cambiando de tema mientras ascendían de las mazmorras.

—Obviamente justo después del almuerzo —, dijo Fred sarcásticamente—, diría que las dos y cuarenta.

—Vamos a reunirnos con papá; ¿viste cómo se estaba comportando? —preguntó George, profundamente impresionado. Su padre, por mucho que le quisiesen, siempre había sido un pusilánime. Quizá por eso no había conseguido un trabajo mejor en el Ministerio.

—Estuvo genial; ¡creo que sorprendió a todo el mundo! —, dijo Fred con una risita. La expresión de sus rostros, a pesar de la situación, había sido impagable. Ellos no tenían ni idea de que su padre era capaz de aquello. A Percy le habría encantado; habría estado extremadamente orgulloso de él por ello. Incluso había defendido a Harry, dejando claro que no tomaría parte en retener al chico en un lugar en el que no quería estar.

* * *

Severus suspiró aliviado en cuanto los gemelos se marcharon, debería haber sido consciente de que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Tampoco podía culparles a ellos, realmente; él era el que había cometido el error de no informar a Harry. Una vez más había fallado a su sumiso. Se suponía que debía cuidar de él, y sin embargo seguía estropeándolo. Usando su influencia en el vínculo, tomó el exceso de magia salvaje, impidiendo a Harry herirse a sí mismo o a él con la violenta reacción. A esa edad, los jóvenes magos deberían tener control suficiente, pero al muchacho no le habían dado la oportunidad de desarrollar ninguno. De hecho, lo había vuelto peor para él mismo. Fingiendo que era un adulto cuando tenía sólo catorce, había enterrado sus emociones. Incluso pelear no le habría proporcionado la liberación que necesitaba de sus sentimientos reprimidos, probablemente. Él básicamente estaba pasando ahora mismo por todas las fases de la adolescencia y la madurez, cuando aquello se suponía que debía extenderse a lo largo del periodo de los doce a los dieciséis años. Él comprendía por qué Harry lo había hecho; él también habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitar la dureza y la brutal realidad que era Londres para los niños y adultos sin hogar por igual.

Invocando una poción calmante, Severus la descorchó y, con dificultad, colocó la cabeza de Harry sobre su regazo, forzándole a tragarla. Después tiró el frasco, contemplando su mano con la mirada perdida. Era incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente, por no hablar de una frase completa. Flexionando su mano, formó un puño con ella, fascinado por la acción como si nunca la hubiese visto antes. Había invocado esa poción, no sólo sin decir una palabra, sino también sin varita. Sin. Su. Varita. En. La. Mano. Hasta que Harry había hecho desvanecerse las botellas de las pociones, él sólo había visto pequeños casos de magia sin varita, abrir puertas cercanas a la mano de la varita, y encender velas, de nuevo con la mano derecha cerca de ellas. Las únicas personas a las que había observado hacerlo habían sido el Señor Oscuro, Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall. Todos ellos necesitaban tener su varita con ellos, y el objeto con el que interactuaban muy cerca de la mano que la portaba normalmente. Harry era único. Su magia podía, generalmente, controlarle, pero cuando no lo hacía, él la controlaba; era diferente a nada que hubiese visto. Severus siempre había sido poderoso por sí mismo; él no era un vago en lo que se refería a la magia. Uno podía argumentar que su poder provenía de su habilidad para lanzar conjuros. Ese no era el caso ya; de alguna forma, de algún modo, la magia salvaje de Harry había afectado a la suya propia. ¿Era sólo porque había absorbido parte de ella, o se mantendría de esa forma? Tenía bastante esperanza en que permaneciese, no sólo porque le volvería más poderoso, sino para mantener a Harry a salvo mejor. Cuanta más magia tenías a tu disposición, mayores eran tus oportunidades de ganar. Sólo había que ver a Dumbledore y al Señor Oscuro, por ejemplo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Severus librándose de aquellos pensamientos. Más tarde, pensaría en ello mucho más tarde; Harry le necesitaba ahora. Se preguntó si llegaría a haber un tiempo en el que él no le necesitase. Si lo había, tardaría mucho en llegar, cinco años como mínimo. Harry se merecía el mundo y todo lo que contenía, no estar atrapado en este… este colegio.

—¿Tú… todos saben lo que él hizo? —preguntó Harry, con voz temblorosa.

Ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Harry estaba más avergonzado por el hecho de que él lo supiese, más que cualquier otra persona. Meneando la cabeza, Snape alzó a Harry en sus brazos con una fuerza que nadie hubiese sospechado que tenía y les acomodó a ambos en el sofá. A pesar del hecho de que debería estar ayudando a 'buscar' a Harry para evitar sospechas, descubrió que no podía importarle menos ahora. También confió en que los gemelos tuviesen suficiente sentido común como para no chismorrear con nadie. Desafortunadamente, si eran en algo parecidos a su hermano menor, que era un chismoso, podía esperar ver aparecer a la Orden entera en su puerta en los próximos minutos.

—Sí, todo el mundo lo sabe. En la celebración del comienzo de curso, cuando no apareciste, se descubrió que una carta no se te había podido enviar ni hacer llegar. Ya que habías estado en el registro desde tu nacimiento, tu nombre estaba al final de la lista, la que Minerva repasa durante la celebración de la selección de casa. Al día siguiente algunos profesores, incluido yo mismo, fuimos a Privet Drive a averiguar por qué no habías aparecido —, explicó Severus, tranquilizando a Harry lo mejor que podía, como un hombre joven, porque eso es lo que realmente era. Ciertamente no era un adulto, sin importar si el mundo mágico les consideraba como 'mayores de edad' a la edad de diecisiete y 'legalmente como adultos'. Interiormente se estremeció tan sólo con recordar la 'bienvenida' que habían recibido en casa de los Dursley.

* * *

 **-0 FLASHBACK 0-**

Minerva, Severus y Albus Dumbledore caminaron calle abajo, todos vestidos impecablemente… o más bien, Severus y Minerva lo estaban... Dumbledore, por otro lado, destacaba de manera bastante nauseabunda. Parecía un hippy, y en un hombre tan viejo, bien, digamos que no era culpa de los padres que se encontraban el impulso de cruzar la calle para evitarle, con sus hijos frente a ellos, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados por el miedo. La verdad sea dicha, parecía como si Minerva y Severus estuviesen escoltando a un anciano loco a un manicomio. No ayudaba que estuviese chupando sonoramente un caramelo de limón y tarareando de vez en cuando.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí estamos! —dijo Dumbledore abriendo alegremente la verja y avanzando por el sendero del número cuatro de Privet Drive. Minerva meneó su cabeza, sus labios haciendo una mueca divertida. Severus, sin embargo, estaba menos impresionado, por no hablar de aburrido y furioso de que Potter estuviese ya recibiendo un tratamiento especial, sin ni siquiera estar en el colegio todavía. Los siguientes siete años iban a ser el infierno en la tierra, protegiendo a un chico al que quería retorcer el pescuezo.

Dumbledore llamó a la puerta y después esperó pacientemente a que le respondiesen.

—¡Voy! —dijo una voz bastante dura con una forzada amabilidad. Severus se puso rígido, sus labios curvándose de disgusto antes incluso de ver a la mujer. Oh, cómo aborrecía a Petunia; había sido una chica repulsiva, y sin duda su actitud se había mantenido igual: una perra de cara avinagrada. Oh sí, ella era ciertamente la misma, parecía casi como una versión femenina de él, como si algo nauseabundo rondase bajo su nariz—. ¡Oh, sois vosotros! —dijo como si fuesen veneno.

—Hola, Petunia. ¿Está Harry indispuesto? —dijo Albus amablemente.

Severus observó a Petunia atentamente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo y nerviosismo; qué extraño. Tragó saliva como si estuviese masticando un limón muy amargo; realmente no había cambiado ni un ápice. Dumbledore no parecía preocupado por ello lo más mínimo, ¡eso bastaba para irritarle! Por otra parte, su enfado podía provenir de que realmente no deseaba estar allí.

—Él ya no vive aquí —, dijo Petunia, comenzando a cerrar la puerta bruscamente.

—¿QUÉ? —vociferó Dumbledore; con una fuerza inesperada en un hombre mayor, obligó a la puerta a abrirse de nuevo y entró en la casa—. ¿Dónde está? —solicitó saber, sin señales ya de su máscara afable por ninguna parte.

—No lo sé —, dijo Petunia, sus ojos marrones muy abiertos mientras retrocedía, claramente aterrorizada por Dumbledore, como si acabase de recordar lo que los que eran como él podían hacer a los que eran como ella.

—Él es tu sobrino, ¿cómo no puedes saberlo? —preguntó Minerva con clara desaprobación.

—¡El maldito mocoso desagradecido huyó cuando tenía nueve años! —siseó Petunia de forma desafiante.

—Minerva, ve a buscar a Alastor y unos cuantos Aurores, por favor —dijo Albus, su voz hecha de acero. A pesar de lo calmado y frío que era su tono, parecía a punto de venirse abajo.

Minerva miró fijamente a Albus, cuestionándole en silencio, pero no obstante hizo como él le había pedido y se Apareció allí mismo tras pronunciar dos palabras—. Vuelvo enseguida.

—¿Albus? —preguntó Severus, era obvio para él que el hombre había asaltado la mente de Petunia. Casi estuvo tentado a hacer lo mismo para saber qué había ocurrido, aunque no quería estar cerca de la mente de esa mujer. Aun hoy no podía creer que fuese la hermana de Lily.

—¿Todavía llevas una bolsa de pociones contigo, Severus? —preguntó Dumbledore, la viva imagen de la compostura, a no ser por la magia que Snape podía sentir emanando del viejo guerrero.

—Sí —, dijo Severus, mirando a Petunia, quien se estremecía en la esquina, temblando como si estuviese deseando salir corriendo, pero sabiendo que era inútil.

—¿Y Veritaserum? —preguntó, sin quitar ni un momento los ojos de la mujer.

—Por supuesto —, respondió Severus. Notaba como si su corazón estuviese precipitándose al abismo; tenía la impresión de que fuera lo que fuese lo que descubriese esa noche… no iba a ser nada bueno. Debía ser algo extremo para hacer que Dumbledore bajase la guardia y se comportase como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. No mucha gente se daba cuenta de que aquella persona existía bajo el exterior con aspecto de abuelo. Él lo había visto, la misma noche que había ido a él, suplicando al anciano que salvase a Lily, sólo para encontrarse con un ultimátum: espiar o ser enviado a Azkaban. No había mucho que elegir; había optado por espiar, y sabía que si el Señor Oscuro volvía en algún momento tendría que hacerlo de nuevo.

—Bien —, dijo Albus con furia, indiferente al hecho de que Petunia estuviese actuando como una rata acorralada.

Justo en ese momento más hombres entraron en el cuatro de Privet Drive con Minerva a remolque.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —gruñó Moody, no es que estuviese de mal humor, tan solo era su forma normal de hablar.

—Id a la Compañía de Taladros Grunnings y arrestad a Vernon Dursley por abuso de menores, poner en peligro a un menor, intento de asesinato y negligencia; añadid cualquier otro cargo que se os ocurra entre medias —, dijo Dumbledore, provocando que Petunia lloriquease y se encogiese—. Después id a Smelting a recoger a Dudley Dursley, y ponedle en custodia preventiva hasta que el juicio termine.

—¡DEJAD A MI HIJO! —siseó la mujer como un gato, encontrando finalmente algo de valor.

—Arrestadla a ella, con los mismos cargos —, dijo Dumbledore—. Os veré en el Ministerio en diez minutos. Ven, Severus, tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para llevarlo a cabo —. Tras decir eso se Apareció, con el aspecto de un héroe enfurecido.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo de esta semana? Sé que muchas ya no contabais con él, pero al final hemos logrado terminarlo ^^**_

 _ **Parece que Minerva tiene las pruebas que necesita contra Dumbledore, esperemos que con ellas puedan sacarlo del camino de Harry y Severus (y del resto de la orden, que algo me dice que el viejo chivo no iba a conformarse con solo lanzar amenazas al pobre Kingsley). Veremos qué pasa en los siguientes.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _CristineC, Kira Itsuki, CuquiLuna, valethsnape, Kerr22, mellitacullen, daiara lestrange, lavida134, Lunatica Drake Dark, Tast Cullen, Ishiro Shizuka, Ryogana, Fran Ktrin Black, Sara_ **y** _liz .hattu79_ ** _por vuestros comentarios!_**

 ** _¡Feliz Viernes!_**

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 ** _Un saludo_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

Desde aquí, el equipo de ** _T_** _ **raducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**  
 **  
No preparado todavía**

* * *

 **CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASHBACK…**  
 **  
**Albus Dumbledore caminó majestuosamente a través de los salones, su paso fuerte y decidido. Parecía de pies a cabeza un guerrero vengador; su rostro fijo en una máscara sombría, tras haber envejecido diez años durante la noche, aparentemente. Aquello por supuesto hacía que los empleados del Ministerio de Magia se detuviesen y le mirasen con curiosa cautela. No habían visto a Dumbledore con aquel aspecto desde la noche en la que James y Lily Potter habían muerto, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban aquellos que llevaban allí el suficiente tiempo como para darse cuenta. Pronto fue evidente para todos ellos que algo grande estaba ocurriendo; los miembros del Wizengamot corrían en dirección a los tribunales. Sus rostros reflejaban la misma oscura determinación que el de Dumbledore. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, fueron obsequiados con la visión del más enorme, ruidoso muggle que jamás hubiesen contemplado, gritando y rugiendo, siendo llevado por el brazo por Alastor Moody.

—¡SUÉLTAME, ESTÚPIDO BICHO RARO! —vociferó Vernon, luchando para escapar de la presa del Auror.

—¡Cállate antes de que termine con tu mísera vida! —gruñó Moody, mientras mantenía fuertemente agarrado al obeso hombre. Una ufana y escalofriante sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, una que hacía palidecer la de Barty Crouch Junior. Dumbledore no le habría hecho ir y arrestar al muggle sin alguna prueba. Como Jefe del Wizengamot, tenía la autoridad para ordenar que llevasen a alguien al Ministerio y le acusasen.

—¡NO PUEDES USAR TUS PODERES DE ENGENDRO EN MÍ! —chilló Vernon farfullando, su cara poniéndose cada vez más roja a un ritmo constante. Jamás había sido más humillado en su vida. Su jefe había aparentado estar avergonzado tras escuchar los cargos; hasta entonces, había intentado defender a su empleado. Estaba despedido, lo sabía, ¡estúpidos monstruos! Había pasado años ascendiendo a través de la jerarquía; ahora todo eso se había perdido.

—¿Quieres ponerme a prueba, muggle? —gruñó Moody, empujándole al ascensor y pulsando el botón. Todos aquellos que habían tenido intención de entrar simplemente se quedaron quietos y miraron al techo, al suelo, a los muros cercanos con aparente fascinación, habiendo decidido esperar unos minutos más por otro ascensor. Lo último que vieron fue a Moody clavando su varita en la carnosa masa de la espalda del sospechoso.

Vernon comenzó a gritar, cayendo al suelo a causa de la sorpresa y la velocidad a la que estaba yendo el ascensor. Éste era puramente mágico también, sin cables que lo sostuviesen o mecanismo que lo hiciese funcionar. Moody simplemente se quedó allí haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante la asquerosamente enorme pila de carne que tenía frente a él. Era el humano más grande y cobarde con el que jamás se había topado. Con suerte el chico Potter habría heredado el coraje de su padre. Por otra parte, considerando las acusaciones, tendrían suerte si el niño seguía todavía con vida. Él había enseñado a James Potter todo lo que sabía, y también era consciente del padre orgulloso que había sido. Le había hecho sentirse enfermo la idea de que algo le hubiese pasado a su heredero. Si ese muggle le había hecho cualquier cosa a su héroe… bien, no iba a defenderle si la mano de cualquiera decidía caer sobre él.

—¡En pie! —gritó Moody, provocando que la gente que esperaba al otro lado de las puertas del ascensor diese un respingo por la sorpresa. Su ojo podía ver el exterior de éste y su labio surcado de cicatrices se curvó divertido. Con impaciencia agarró a Dursley por el cuello y con una fuerza que no debería haber sido posible, logró poner al retorcido gusano de pie. Las puertas se abrieron y continuó hacia la sala del tribunal diez con su prisionero. No había estado allí dentro desde el juicio de Crouch, después de lo que sus amigos y él habían hecho a los Longbottom.

—Ah, Alastor, lo lograste —, dijo Albus. Su voz era amable, pero sus ojos eran fragmentos de hielo mientras observaba a Vernon Dursley. Oh, sabía cuánto aborrecía el hombre el mundo mágico; había sabido bien cómo trataría al chico. Se suponía que Potter debería haber estado destrozado y servil, no viviendo en la calle y fuera de su alcance. Eso sería si había logrado sobrevivir todos esos años. Había esperado que el muggle le encontrase y le arrastrase de vuelta a casa, o que el chico volviese arrastrándose después de unos días. Ahora tendría que encontrarle; y por desgracia no podría devolverle con su tía y tío. Después de vivir en las calles, sin duda el chico recibiría Hogwarts con los brazos abiertos, y él se aseguraría de ser la principal influencia en su vida. Incluso si eso significaba que tenía que engañarle, el muchacho le obedecería a él y sólo a él. Tenía planes para él; derrotaría a Voldemort, y haría su mundo seguro, realmente seguro.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —solicitó saber Fudge entrando en la sala, su mirada acusatoria yendo del muggle a Dumbledore y de vuelta al primero. Se preguntó qué narices había ocurrido ¡y por qué le habían llamado sus propios Aurores, nada menos!

—Ah, Cornelius, gracias a Merlín que estás aquí, no podríamos haber hecho esto sin ti —, dijo Albus, su rostro la viva imagen tanto de la derrota como de la alegría; era un hombre que sabía como manipular cualquier situación en la que se encontrase. Para conseguir lo que quería, sabía que tenía que hacer que pareciese idea de Cornelius y dejar que se llevase los elogios—. Hemos descubierto una situación muy grave. Cuando el señor Potter no apareció en Hogwarts, fuimos a Privet Drive. Siento decir que está desaparecido, según su tía, la cual debería llegar aquí en cualquier momento… el muchacho huyó a la edad de nueve años. Debemos trabajar duro para recuperarle y traerle de vuelta a la seguridad de nuestro mundo una vez más. Tengo fuertes sospechas de que han estado maltratándole.

Cornelius como era de esperar se hinchó de justiciera indignación, al igual que los miembros de alto rango del Wizengamot allí reunidos. Evidentemente sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que lanzaron miradas de odio a Vernon Dursley, el cual para entonces estaba gritando y chillando bajo un conjuro de silencio. Moody estaba allí de pie con apariencia satisfecha, así que no hacía falta adivinar quién lo había lanzado. Los miembros de alto nivel eran aquellos que llevaban allí cerca de setenta años, sirviendo bien a su Ministerio. Los cinco recién llegados se sentaron en primera fila, esperando impasibles a lo que fuera que fuese a acontecer.

—¡VERNON! ¡VERNON! ¡OH, VERNON, TIENEN A NUESTRO DUDDERS! —gritó Petunia, su ensordecedor chillido provocando una mueca de dolor en todos los presentes, ya que su potente y chirriante voz sonaba como uñas en una pizarra—. ¡QUÉ LE HABÉIS HECHO A MI MARIDO! —añadió cuando vio que él gritaba a pleno pulmón sin que surgiese ningún sonido.

—¡ _Silencio_! —entonó Moody, frotando sus sienes como si le doliesen por los fuertes gritos. Ahora ambos estaban con el rostro carmesí, chillando, pero el bendito silencio había descendido finalmente sobre la sala del tribunal una vez más. Moody agarró a Vernon de nuevo y le empujó hacia atrás, hacia la solitaria silla en el medio de la estancia. Sonrió con una alegría sádica mientras las ligaduras mágicas se enroscaban a su alrededor.

—¿Snape? —gruñó Moody; él era el único Profesor de Pociones disponible con tan poca antelación. Debería asegurarse de que el enclenque muggle sobrevivía a la experiencia… por si acaso tenía alguna reacción alérgica a la poción o entraba en estado de shock. Lo había visto ocurrir en otras ocasiones con aquella poción.

Severus surgió de entre las sombras, con más aspecto de Dementor que de mago. Sus largas y pálidas manos blancas estaban buscando ya en el interior de su túnica. Había sacado el frasco de su bolsa para pociones, sabiendo que iba a ser necesario. A decir verdad, había estado observándolo todo y estaba inquieto acerca de lo que iba a pasar. ¿Qué había visto Dumbledore en la cabeza de Petunia para provocar aquella reacción en él? ¿Para que fuese directo al Ministerio cuando tenía un colegio que dirigir?

Moody agarró la cabeza de Vernon, volviendo su rostro hacia arriba y haciendo palanca para abrir su mandíbula mientras Snape se acercaba. Por una vez nadie tenía nada que decir acerca de 'tratar al prisionero correctamente' o 'inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario'; simplemente querían respuestas, y las querían ahora. Tres gotas de la insípida, inodora poción se deslizaron por la garganta del muggle. Casi inmediatamente después de que la tercera tocase su lengua, dejó de moverse. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y simplemente se quedó mirando hacia delante como si esperase órdenes.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Severus suavemente.

—Vernon Dursley —declaró el muggle con calma, si ninguna emoción en sus ojos o en su voz.

Severus asintió en dirección a los demás; el Veritaserum funcionaba—. ¿Dónde trabajas? —preguntó entonces el Profesor de Pociones.

—En la Compañía de Taladros Grunnings, Surrey —, respondió Vernon.

—¿Cuándo viste por última vez a tu sobrino, Harry Potter? —continuó Severus cuando Dumbledore hizo una seña enérgica con su cabeza en su dirección, obviamente queriendo que prosiguiese con el interrogatorio del muggle. Por qué él, no lo sabía; ni siquiera sabía por qué estaban allí. Él no había sido el que había estado en la mente de Petunia Dursley. Tenía que ser malo; Dumbledore era partidario de las 'segundas oportunidades' y creía que la gente no era tan mala como les gustaba fingir. Le había contratado a él, después de todo, a pesar de su pasado oscuro. Podía haberle hecho espiar y que se las arreglase por su cuenta, pero no había sido así. Le había protegido después de la caída del Señor Oscuro. Severus no era totalmente estúpido, sabía que no era sólo por preocupación acerca de su bienestar, sino porque el Señor Oscuro no se había ido totalmente. Eso pensaba su cínica parte de Slytherin; la que le había sido más útil a lo largo de su vida.

—Treinta y uno de julio, 1989 —, entonó Vernon.

El noveno cumpleaños de Harry Potter, meditó Severus mirando a todos por el rabillo del ojo. Parecían preocupados; tenían el derecho a estarlo. ¿Harry había estado en las calles durante cuánto? ¿Tres años ya? A esa edad, sobrevivir en la dura realidad del exterior no pintaba bien. Si los rudos indigentes muggles no habían acabado con él, el clima lo habría hecho. El tiempo en Londres era brutal, incluso con magia activa la mayoría de los adultos magos no sobrevivirían. El chico no había sido acogido por una familia y adoptado; de lo contrario habría recibido una carta. Siempre y cuando alguien se quedase en algún lugar lo bastante como para que la magia se arraigase, y decidiese que esa era tu 'dirección' y donde pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo, habría quedado inscrita. Al menos así era como él asumía que se redactaban las cartas; por suerte no era el director o el subdirector, así que no tenía que preocuparse por las cartas de admisión.

—¿Qué ocurrió ese día para provocar que Harry huyese? —preguntó Dumbledore, todavía de pie en el mismo lugar donde había estado cuando todos entraron. Todo el mundo excepto Severus, Moody y por supuesto una reacia Petunia estaban sentados. Fudge estaba sudando profusamente, aferrando su desagradable bombín de color lima, que iba a juego con su túnica.

—Nada fuera de lo habitual —, dijo Vernon, logrando sortear la pregunta de manera bastante astuta, sin siquiera intentarlo.

—Haznos un resumen de todo lo que hiciste ese día —, dijo Severus, sus ojos centrados en el obeso muggle.

—Me levanté a las seis y media de la mañana, me puse un traje para ir al trabajo, bajé las escaleras, comí el desayuno, le di a Potter una lista de las tareas para hacer ese día. Me fui al trabajo, llamé a los posibles clientes para ver si querrían trabajar con nuestra compañía, vi a los clientes, me aseguré de que los envíos llegaban puntualmente. Después volví a casa a las cinco en punto, cené y castigué a Potter por no tener sus tareas hechas. Vi la televisión hasta las diez y entonces me fui a la cama—, dijo Vernon impasible.

—¿Castigarle cómo exactamente? —preguntó Dumbledore, su voz vacilando ligeramente, como si estuviese aterrorizado de la respuesta.

—Le di al mocoso exactamente lo que merecía —, dijo Vernon.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración, obviamente el hombre creía realmente lo que estaba diciendo; estaba bajo una poción de la verdad muy potente, no podía mentir. Nadie podía mentir bajo el Veritaserum; por ese motivo usaban la poción para interrogar a sospechosos y prisioneros.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Severus, sus ojos relampagueando peligrosamente, su ira creciendo de forma importante.

—Le golpeé; cuando se quedó inconsciente le arrojé en su alacena —, dijo Vernon, sin más alternativa que responder.

Contempló al muggle con incredulidad; ¿realmente se había arriesgado a poner la mano encima de un mago? ¿No sólo cualquier mago, sino el chico que sabía era más famoso en el mundo mágico? Por otra parte, Severus era consciente de que ser un mago no asustaba a los muggles, su padre era un ejemplo perfecto de eso. Afortunadamente para él, la mayor parte del tiempo su propio padre había estado demasiado borracho como para hacer daño a nadie. La mayoría de las veces simplemente su madre y él se gritaban el uno al otro hasta que su padre se desmayaba. En algunas ocasiones le había pegado, pero no era casi nada, no tenía buena puntería, estar como una cuba no ayudaba.

—¿Con qué frecuencia le golpeabas? —preguntó Severus, su estómago ligeramente revuelto. Todas y cada una de las palabras que había pensado acerca de que Harry estuviese siendo malcriado le hacían querer enfermar. Había jurado proteger a Harry, lo había prometido; había fracasado, no sólo en eso sino a Lily también. Probablemente no se sentía tan mal como los demás, su vida no había sido fácil, y conocía la cara más dura de la realidad. Una cara en la que la mayoría de la gente no pensaba hasta que veían algo espantoso en el periódico. Entonces tomarían asiento y se preguntarían cómo alguien podía hacer algo como aquello, antes de continuar con sus vidas, olvidándose de que la existencia de alguien acababa de ser arrebatada violentamente. Al cerebro humano le gustaba racionalizar las cosas; cuando no podían, sus mentes preferían olvidarse de ello y enfocarse en asuntos más positivos. La mayoría de los que estaban allí, sin embargo, había visto dos violentas guerras, pero esto era diferente. Harry era un héroe; si había alguna persona que podían decir que mereciese menos que le tratasen de aquella forma, sería él. Especialmente después de perder a su familia.

—Casi cada día —, dijo Vernon. Estaba empezando a luchar, no sólo para dejar de responder a las preguntas, sino para intentar escapar de sus ataduras. El sudor y la cantidad de grasa en él probablemente había hecho más difícil a la poción extenderse por su cuerpo para funcionar, volviéndola menos efectiva y por un tiempo más corto. Habría sido fascinante tomar nota de ello si no estuviese tan furioso; no sabía cómo su magia no estaba crepitando por la habitación.

—Coloca algunos de los peores recuerdos en un pensadero, reuniré al resto del Wizengamot. Vamos a necesitarles para dictar sentencia —, dijo Fudge poniéndose en pie, secándose su húmeda frente; el sudor brillaba a la luz de gas de la habitación. Había dejado a Dumbledore convencerle de que dejase a Harry allí; sabía que aquello iba a pintar mal para él. Sería afortunado si le volvían a elegir como Ministro de nuevo. Maldito Dumbledore, que se fuese al infierno; seguía pensando que lo sabía todo. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que no era infalible? ¿Cuando estuviese muerto? Maldiciéndose a sí mismo en silencio, añadió para aquellos en la sala—, regresaré tan pronto como sea posible —. Parecía que Fudge iría al baño primero, tenía el aspecto de que iba a ponerse enfermo.

—Por supuesto, Cornelius —, dijo Albus, con aspecto de tener doscientos años. Su resplandor, que irritaba a toda criatura que viviese y respirase en el planeta que entrase en contacto con él, estaba notablemente ausente. Parecía desolado, como debía ser –aquello era culpa suya; contra los deseos de todos había enviado a Harry con los Dursley–.

—¿Severus? Siento tener que pedirte que te encargues de esto —, dijo Albus, aparentando tener muchos años más—, en cualquier caso, yo no puedo hacerlo —. No porque se sintiese culpable, por así decirlo, simplemente no quería ver los resultados de sus manipulaciones. Deseaba a Harry dócil pero no quería que ocurriese ante sus ojos. Había hecho lo que había hecho por un bien mayor, sabía que se había visto obligado a ello… y por tanto había hecho que otra persona llevase a cabo el trabajo sucio por él. Alguien que hubiese sido criado en un hogar feliz y lleno de cariño no habría querido acabar con la vida de otra persona bajo ninguna circunstancia. Era lamentable, pero una persona tenía que experimentar el lado duro de la vida para hacer lo que era necesario.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Severus, muy incómodo con la muestra de pesar y culpa de Dumbledore. El problema era, él no sabía si el Director era sincero. Él era muy bueno convenciendo a la gente; si Severus no hubiese estado al tanto de la máscara que había perfeccionado como su rostro público, probablemente habría sido engañado junto con todos los demás. Severus tenía que aceptar que probablemente era real esta vez; Albus Dumbledore había adorado a los Potter, y no querría que nada le pasase a su precioso héroe. Una mueca se asentó en sus labios; tenía que dejar aquello, era evidente que Harry no era el precioso héroe de nadie. No tenía a nadie. Estaba solo, en las calles, y todo aquel asunto salpicaría a lo largo y ancho del mundo mágico. Iba a ser probablemente como Halloween, hacía tantos años, sólo que con horror en vez de celebración. El mundo entero clamaría venganza.

—Estarán aquí en cinco minutos; Percy Weasley está poniéndose en contacto con todos ellos ahora mismo —, dijo Cornelius regresando; cercos de sudor adornaban sus axilas y su cuello. Nerviosamente se sentó de nuevo, incapaz de mirar a nadie.

Dumbledore asintió sombríamente a Severus mientras los otros se sentaban allí sin más, tratando de digerir la información. Nadie parecía seguro de cómo proceder; habían pegado un tirón a la alfombra bajo sus pies. Petunia no había dejado de intentar ponerse en pie desde que el interrogatorio había comenzado. Moody, sin embargo, no se había compadecido de ella, haciendo que se sentase de nuevo por la fuerza en la otra única silla de madera en ese lado de la sala. Podía no ser capaz de decir nada, silenciada como estaba, pero era condenadamente cierto que podía escuchar sus peores miedos materializándose. Estaba aterrorizada por lo que iba a ocurrirle, a ella, a su marido y por supuesto a su pequeño Dudders.

—¡Legilimens! —dijo Severus, su varita apuntada al muggle, que inmediatamente comenzó a gritar y quejarse. El Profesor de Pociones no estaba siendo amable; estaba asaltando cada recuerdo de los últimos once años de su mente. Apenas era capaz de centrarse, mientras los recuerdos horribles o los mortalmente aburridos fluían a través de él. Era como ver una película rebobinándose, mientras la memoria iba hacia atrás. En cuanto hubo llegado suficientemente lejos en el pasado salió, apenas capaz de contener las arcadas. Se quedó allí durante cinco minutos, inspirando profundamente, recuperando su equilibrio. Ver tanto como había hecho le hacía sentirse extremadamente mareado y desorientado. Afortunadamente, no mostraba nada de aquello al exterior, asegurándose de que su reputación estaba, como siempre, intacta.

—Tan solo coloca algunos de ellos aquí —, dijo Ian Mallard, el segundo mago más viejo en el Wizengamot; sólo era un año más joven que Albus Dumbledore. Iba perfectamente afeitado y sujetaba un Pensadero del Ministerio, a juzgar por el escudo de armas.

Severus se sorprendió al ver a todo el mundo reunido en la galería, aunque no lo demostró. ¿Había estado fuera durante tanto tiempo? Estaban allí sentados esperando por él. Sonriendo por si acaso, eliminó los recuerdos uno por uno y los colocó flotantes en el contenedor de metal.

—Gracias —, dijo Mallard, asintiendo sombríamente, como si fuese consciente de lo difícil que era aquello para Severus.

Severus asintió de forma seca, sorprendido por sus palabras de agradecimiento; no estaba acostumbrado. Mucha gente daba por sentada su ayuda. ¿Cuántos años había deseado un simple gracias por parte de la Orden? Tras todo ese tiempo arriesgando su vida, ninguno había sido amable con él. Algunos incluso habían sugerido que no había abandonado realmente a los mortífagos y que estaba espiando para el Señor Oscuro.

—Caballeros, es la hora —, dijo Mallard caminando en dirección a los miembros del Wizengamot. Uno de ellos creó un hueco en una columna de piedra para dejar el pensadero en él. Al unísono, con Cornelius colocándose en un flanco, los miembros del Wizengamot se pusieron en pie. Como si estuviesen acostumbrados a ver recuerdos en un pensadero, extendieron sus varitas, y fueron arrastrados a la memoria de Vernon Dursley.

* * *

 **FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

—...Intentaron mantenerlo en silencio, pero con algo como aquello, era casi imposible. El dinero que alguien probablemente recibió por hacer saltar la liebre sobre el asunto fue sin duda una enorme, sumamente generosa suma —, dijo Severus—. Y todos los registros de los procedimientos legales pueden ser consultados por el público, o al menos cierta copia de ellos; era solo cuestión de qué escritor se hizo con ellos primero —. Afortunadamente Severus terminó de contarlo todo; no le gustaba explayarse en ello. Difícilmente había algo en su pasado con lo que le gustase explayarse.

—¿Lo viste todo? —preguntó Harry, con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose enfermo.

—Sí —, respondió Severus; no había mentido al muchacho, y no iba a empezar ahora.

Harry saltó del sofá y fue rápidamente al baño, justo a tiempo para desparramar el contenido entero de su estómago en el retrete. Continuó teniendo arcadas dolorosamente, hasta que su garganta ardió con la bilis que trataba de salir fuera. Lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos, incapaz de respirar, hasta que tras unos minutos las violentas nauseas cesaron.

Severus sujetó el pelo de Harry, impidiendo que los largos mechones se manchasen de vómito o de agua del retrete. Frotó la espalda de Harry, ayudándole a sobrellevarlo; la peor parte era que podía sentir la humillación que el chico estaba experimentando. Nunca había sentido nada como aquello antes; ni siquiera aquel día que James Potter le había colgado por su ropa interior se comparaba remotamente a esto.

Estaba claro que Harry no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a nadie todavía, y mucho menos a su pasado.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de esta semana? Esperamos que os gustase ^^**_

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a:_** _CuquiLuna, CristineC, Kerr22, valethsnape, Kira Itsuki, The box pandora, Lunatica Drake Dark, Duchesse Mangemort, Tast Cullen, Ryogana, 0o0Nun0o0, Sara, lavida134, liz .hattu79_ **_y_** _Tomo-chan02_ **_por vuestros comentarios!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en unos días!_**

 _ **Cuidaros mucho :D**_

 _ **Un saludo**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**  
 **  
Más fuerte de lo que piensas y sobrecarga de información**

* * *

 **  
**Severus debía haber estado arrodillado allí junto a Harry durante media hora, mientras el chico intentaba recobrar el control de sí mismo y de sus emociones. Afortunadamente él tenía el control sobre su magia, al menos sobre su magia salvaje, pura y accidental, así que no terminó hiriéndoles a ambos en su estado excesivamente emotivo. Los nervios de Severus se crispaban ante lo humillado que se sentía Harry. No tenía ni idea de cómo manejarlo, y deseaba poder hacerlo. Finalmente las arcadas vacías se detuvieron y el chico simplemente apoyó su cabeza en la tapa del retrete, con su respiración ronca. Estaba intentando volver a tomar el control de su respiración; su garganta todavía ardía por la bilis. El sabor de ésta casi le hizo ponerse enfermo de nuevo, incluso a pesar de que no había nada más que vomitar. Severus hizo correr el agua para librarse del olor; izando a Harry, guió al exhausto joven de vuelta al sofá. En cuanto el chico estuvo sentado, el hombre entró en su laboratorio y cogió algo de zumo de naranja para él. Podía haber hecho que un elfo doméstico lo hiciese, pero Severus no era de los que pedían a otros que se encargasen de todo. Consideraba eso como pura pereza, no era algo que él se esforzase en ser.

—Bebe —, dijo Severus, tendiéndole una poción sin descorchar. Harry obedeció, y después hizo desaparecer el frasco inmediatamente. Severus sonrió de forma burlona cuando escuchó un significativo clink, que indicaba que el frasco había aterrizado exitosamente en el fregadero. El muchacho aprendía con rapidez, por supuesto se había dado cuenta de ello cuando había encantado el libro para leerlo sin esperar a que Snape lo hiciese por él, pero cayó en la cuenta realmente en ese instante. Severus le pasó entonces el zumo de naranja, para eliminar el resto del sabor. Con su estómago asentado tras tomar la poción, el zumo de naranja no debería volver a hacer acto de aparición.

Cogió el vaso en cuanto estuvo vacío; tras ponerlo en la mesa, Severus se sentó junto al muchacho. Tomando entre sus manos el cuello de Harry, le instó a que se tumbase. En cuanto la cabeza del chico estuvo en su regazo, todavía ruborizado y sintiéndose humillado, comenzó a pasar su mano a través del abundante y espeso pelo. A Severus aún le impactaba sentirse tan inútil; le hacía darse cuenta de lo mucho que le amaba. No te preocuparías por cómo ayudar a alguien si no le amases, ¿verdad? Entonces una idea le asaltó: quizá Harry no estaría tan avergonzado si conociese su propio pasado. El chico no sabía nada sobre él… bueno, salvo el hecho de que se había unido a Voldemort. No le gustaba hablar de aquello, pero había caído en la cuenta de que lo necesitaba tanto como Harry.

—Voy a contarte una historia sobre un muchacho —, comenzó su cuento Severus—. Sus padres, Eileen y Tobías, se casaron muy jóvenes; dieciocho años tenía Eileen cuando se casó, y poco después se quedó embarazada. Tobías solía trabajar en el molino hasta que fue cerrado, dejándole en paro; se dio a la bebida para bloquear lo mal que se sentía por la forma en la que había ido su vida. Para empeorar las cosas, su esposa había resultado ser una bruja y Tobías, que era un muggle, no sabía cómo afrontarlo. Al final, el muchacho creció infeliz, porque sus padres estaban siempre gritando y discutiendo. Su vida en su casa rozaba casi lo abusivo, pero afortunadamente para todos los implicados, Tobías estaba siempre demasiado borracho para pegar a nadie más de una vez —, dijo Severus; podía sentir que Harry sabía que estaba hablando de sí mismo, de su vida—. No pretendo comprender siquiera someramente lo que tú pasaste, Harry. Nuestras vidas fueron muy diferentes, pero sé cómo es no ser deseado, ser castigado por algo sobre lo que no tienes control, por la magia.

Harry se quedó allí sentado escuchando a Severus; había sabido inmediatamente que estaba hablando acerca de su vida. Era agradable conocer algo acerca del hombre, incluso aunque sólo fuesen cosas básicas sobre su vida. Significaba más que nada para él; era consciente de lo reservado que era Severus y sabía lo mucho que le costaba a su Dominante decir algo. ¿Seguían vivos todavía? ¿Sus padres?

—Los Dursley, como sabes, están en la cárcel por sus acciones, Harry; eso debería decirte más que nada que estaban equivocados. Nadie piensa mal de ti por lo que ocurrió cuando eras un niño. Eras un muchacho que no tenía escapatoria, ni oportunidad de defenderte contra un hombre tan grande. Tú eras la víctima, pero ahora eres un superviviente. Sí, la gente lo sabe; sí, algunos te tendrán lástima, pero la mayoría estarán asombrados de todo lo que has logrado superar —, le dijo Severus. Si es que se podía decir que había superado algo, se dijo para sí mismo; su pasado obviamente aún le perseguía—. No pienso mal de ti. Me he ocupado de tus cicatrices; sé lo que ellos hicieron, pero, Harry… tú eres tan fuerte, tan capaz, que sé que no necesitas sentirte avergonzado y violento por el hecho de que yo lo sepa —. A decir verdad, lo sabía todo, cada sórdida pequeña cosa que Vernon había hecho y había pensado acerca de su sobrino. Se había negado a tocar a Harry; directamente habían cogido el colchón de la cuna de Dudley y lo habían colocado a él y al bebé en la alacena.

—¿Siguen tus padres… aún con vida? —preguntó Harry, sonrojándose una vez más, esta vez con orgullo y alegría. ¿Su Dominante pensaba que era fuerte? No se sentía así muy a menudo. Recurría a los insultos cuando se encontraba incómodo y a la defensiva, lo cual había sido casi todo el tiempo, excepto cuando estaba con Severus. ¿Era fuerte? ¿Era eso lo que la gente veía realmente cuando le miraban? Le sorprendía, siempre había pensado que todos podían ver directamente a través de él y saber lo débil que era.

—Merlín, no, ambos ya no están —, dijo Severus. Podía haber sonado duro, pero ninguno de sus padres le había deseado. Su paso a la madurez no podía haber ocurrido antes; tan pronto como pudo, se marchó. Nunca había mirado atrás, nunca les había vuelto a ver, pero le habían avisado de su fallecimiento y diligentemente había preparado y asistido a sus funerales. No es que hubiese muchas personas; sus padres no habían sido queridos, y para entonces todos sus antiguos vecinos habían dejado la zona. Se habían marchado, buscando una vida mejor que en el ruinoso lugar que ahora y siempre había sido. Poco después había recibido el legado de los Prince. Él era su último heredero; al fallecer su madre, era suyo. Aparentemente había sido también el deseo de su abuelo. Quién sabe por qué, pero no le importaba, apenas lo usaba. No tenía necesidad de ello ya que ganaba suficiente dinero elaborando y creando pociones, y siendo profesor y Jefe de la casa Slytherin a tiempo completo.

—¿Qué… le pasó a Dudley? —preguntó Harry titubeando; no podía creer que hubiese preguntado por su primo, pero lo había hecho.

—Fue con su único pariente restante, Marge Dursley, creo —, dijo Severus—. No sé dónde está ahora —. El periódico había hecho un trabajo minucioso averiguando todas las facetas de la información. Los Dursley habían sido portada durante casi una semana; en cuanto el veredicto fue dictado y ellos estuvieron entre rejas todo se tranquilizó de nuevo.

—Oh —, dijo Harry. Con suerte el pequeño y falso mocoso habría cambiado, pero no contaba con ello.

—Todos los magos y brujas deseaban que los Dursley recibiesen el beso del Dementor por lo que te habían hecho —, dijo Severus, prosiguiendo—. Desafortunadamente, los muggles no pueden ser castigados por medios mágicos, y aunque presionaron mucho para ello… no tuvieron éxito.

—¿El beso del Dementor? Suena a algo pervertido, de hecho —preguntó Harry, preguntándose qué tipo de castigo era y por qué había notado algo sutil bajo el tono de voz de su Dominante cuando lo había dicho. Parecía más un acto sexual que un castigo.

Severus se atragantó, sin saber si reír o estar sorprendido, y decidió menear su cabeza divertido—. No, son criaturas mágicas; nadie sabe de dónde provienen. Están, por el momento, vigilando la prisión de Azkaban, una cárcel mágica. Su lealtad, sin embargo, puede ser comprada ofreciéndoles más almas de las que tienen ahora. Los Dementores son considerados como unos de los seres más repugnantes que habitan el mundo. Se alimentan de la alegría humana, y por tanto causan depresión y desesperación a cualquiera cerca de ellos. Estar en sus proximidades hace que tus peores recuerdos vuelvan a la vida. También consumen el alma de una persona, dejando a sus víctimas en un estado vegetativo permanente.

Harry boqueó—, ¿Tienen realmente cosas así ahí fuera?

—Ciertamente; no hay forma conocida de matarles, pero existe una manera de defenderte de ellos. Has visto una versión de ello, y dijiste que te parecía espectacular, si recuerdo correctamente. Un conjuro Patronus te protegerá y les herirá al mismo tiempo. El conjuro para lanzarlo es ' _Expecto Patronum'_ —, dijo Severus, siempre en su papel de educador.

—¿Y la gente realmente quería que les besasen? ¿Que les convirtiesen en vegetales? —Harry apenas podía creer eso. No le conocían, sin embargo le habían defendido, deseando que los Dursley pagasen un alto precio.

—Sí —, dijo Severus con firmeza, logrando conectar con Harry de forma de adecuada por fin—. Afortunadamente Vernon está recibiendo una dosis de su propia medicina en prisión. Hay algunas cosas que los muggles en la cárcel no toleran, y es a los asesinos de niños o a los que abusan de ellos. Puede que te sorprenda, pero los reclusos tienen líneas que no cruzan.

Una repentina llamada a la puerta interrumpió su conversación. Severus se puso tenso, pero no había necesidad de preocuparse. La voz de Minerva sonó a través del protegido umbral. Severus agitó su varita, abriendo y permitiéndole pasar. Ella se deslizó dentro y cerró la puerta tras ella, con un aspecto bastante pálido y conmocionado. Severus la observó con cautela, percibiendo que lo que fuera que iban a discutir no sería bueno. La mujer también tenía una gran bolsa a cuadros con ella; normalmente nunca llevaba nada a ninguna parte. Si cargaba con algo, normalmente estaba encogido en su bolsillo de su capa o flotando tras ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Severus, preguntándose si habían descubierto que Harry estaba allí.

—Entré en el cajón de Dumbledore —dijo Minerva de manera sombría, sonriendo ligeramente a ambos –hacían una pareja adorable–. Demostraba que la mayoría de la gente no se preocupaba por el aspecto, miraban bajo la superficie para ver lo que había debajo. Severus no era el hombre más feo del mundo, especialmente cuando no miraba con el ceño fruncido, como ahora. Aunque tenía unas pocas líneas de preocupación en su rostro mientras la contemplaba. Ella le miró, después a Harry de nuevo, con algo que se sobreentendía en sus ojos.

—Le conté todo, Minerva; si tiene que sobrevivir en este mundo, necesita saberlo. Ocultarle cosas no es aconsejable, a la larga puede acabar siendo malo —. Dijo Severus, pensando que eso era cierto en más de un manera. No, para mantener a Harry a salvo lo mejor era que lo supiese completamente todo.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Minerva, sentándose en la silla disponible—. Sé cual es el conjuro que Lily empleó para mantener a Harry a salvo —. Cogiendo el libro abrió las páginas en el lugar que había marcado con un trozo de pergamino y se lo pasó a Severus.

La ceja de Severus se alzó; estaba bastante impresionado, por no decir otra cosa, pero sólo Lily podía haber intentado algo así y haber tenido éxito. Él siempre había sabido que algo había ocurrido esa noche. ¿Cuántos otros padres se habían plantado frente a sus hijos para protegerles, con el resultado inevitable de resultar muertos tanto la madre con el niño al final? Demasiados para contarlos. Nadie había sido capaz de descubrir cómo Lily lo había logrado, sin embargo… bueno, al menos habían pensado eso. Parecía que Dumbledore lo había sabido desde un principio. No es como si ella hubiese usado magia ilegal, tan solo… magia olvidada, en realidad. Ese libro casi databa de la época de los Fundadores; debía haber estado en las cámaras de los Potter durante generaciones.

—No informaron de ninguna herida —dijo Severus—, o de que ella se curase a sí misma; hicieron _Prior Incantatem_ en su varita, para ver si había hecho algo que pudiese explicar la milagrosa supervivencia de Harry.

—Ella debía tener una segunda varita que pasaron por alto, eso o de alguna manera logró llevarlo a cabo sin varita—, dijo Minerva, pensativa.

Harry tragó con fuerza; estaban hablando sobre su madre. Había pensado durante tanto tiempo que sus padres se habían matado en un accidente de tráfico. Todavía le sorprendía cuando escuchaba lo contrario; aún no estaba seguro de qué pensar acerca de ellos. Vergüenza e ira nunca más, eso seguro. Se hizo la promesa de leer ese libro, y encontrar aquello de lo que estaban hablando; odiaba no ser tan inteligente como su Dominante. Como si sintiese sus emociones, el hombre comenzó a pasar de nuevo sus manos a través de su pelo, haciendo que Harry casi ronronease de contento.

Los pensamientos de Severus fueron hasta Harry; quizá su sumiso era más parecido a su madre de lo que nadie había anticipado. Echó la vista atrás a todos los momentos en los que Lily usó magia. Incluso a la edad de ocho años había poseído un control increíble. Lily había tenido el dominio sobre su magia, mostrando lo que podía hacer a su hermana. Había controlado su descenso de un columpio, uno podría considerar que había estado volando. No mucha gente pudiese hacer eso. Voldemort podría, al igual que él; eso era porque había admirado mucho lo grácil que parecía. Incluso si era Voldemort no podía importarle menos. Se había esforzado hasta que había tenido éxito. ¿Se habían visto mermadas las habilidades de Lily porque él le había dicho que todo lo que estaba haciendo era magia accidental? ¿Que debía conseguir una varita y lanzar magia de verdad? ¿Era realmente Harry único o era algo que los Evans eran capaces de hacer? Deseó saberlo, pero no había manera de averiguarlo, por desgracia. Lily no podía confirmar o negar nada; ya no estaba allí y así había sido desde hacía dieciséis años.

—Puede que ella lo lograse sin varita realmente. Harry es capaz de ello, si obtuvo ese don de su madre o es algo que dominó por su cuenta, nadie lo sabe —, admitió Severus; aquello era algo que todo el mundo descubriría antes o después.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Minerva, su impresionada mirada encontrándose con la de Harry, quien a cambio simplemente parpadeó en su dirección. No veía cómo lo que hacía podía ser asombroso. No obstante se sentía agradecido por la magia, había impedido que pasase hambre y se helase de frío en invierno, cuando había vuelto invisibles ropa y comida, y había eliminado las etiquetas de las tiendas—. No me importaría tenerle en mi clase, podría enseñarles a los otros estudiantes una cosa o dos.

Harry arqueó una ceja, él era lo bastante joven como para SER el estudiante, en realidad. De hecho lo habría sido, si le hubiese sido enviada una carta. Se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si hubiese asistido a la escuela. Sabía que no habría tenido a su Dominante; la manera en la que trataba a los estudiantes… bien, había una posibilidad bastante alta de que Harry le hubiese odiado. Trataba a todos con dureza; comprendía el punto de vista de su Dominante, pero probablemente como estudiante no lo habría hecho. Incluso si les hubiese tratado con justicia, su Dominante no les habría mirado ni una vez siquiera. Nunca tomaba un sumiso menor de dieciocho; Harry todavía se sentía un poco culpable por aquello… hacer que Severus rompiese una de sus reglas. Sin embargo no llegaba a estar demasiado preocupado por ello; al final del día él pertenecía a Severus y así es como deseaba que fuese.

—Así que no fueron conjeturas; sabía que estaba involucrada magia de la sangre, por eso colocó a Harry con los Dursley —, dijo Severus mientras continuaba con la lectura del libro, apoyado sobre su rodilla derecha y el sofá, ya que Harry todavía estaba en su regazo—. Él no necesitaba quedarse con sus parientes sanguíneos, tener uno vivo era suficiente para mantener activas las protecciones de sangre. Eso si la sangre muggle surtía efecto siquiera; su tía no tenía magia. No veo cómo podría aprovechar el sacrificio de Lily, aunque es posible que funcionase a través de la sangre de Harry —. Era bastante obvio para Minerva que Severus estaba pensando en voz alta ahora. Eso no era algo que el hombre hiciese demasiado; debía ser influencia de Harry.

—¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cómo Dumbledore tenía esto? —preguntó Minerva.

—Supongo —, dijo Severus, juntando sus dedos, su mente obviamente aún en el libro.

—Fue comprado por Charles Potter, o al menos él lo halló en las cámaras Potter —, dijo Minerva de manera seca—. ¿Recuerdas esto? —preguntó, sacando la capa.

La sorpresa centelleó en los ojos de Severus mientras cogía la prenda, el sedoso material rozando sus dedos—. Potter nunca le habría entregado esto a Dumbledore —, declaró con firmeza, eso lo sabía. Él se había burlado de Potter y le había llamado mocoso inmaduro por no darle el objeto a Dumbledore para que lo usase la Orden. Había llegado al punto de que Moody estaba harto de que Dumbledore le pidiese que renunciase a las dos que poseía; las había recuperado desde entonces, ya que estaban siendo usadas por sus seguidores de nuevo.

—Él la habría usado si la hubiese tenido allí —, dijo Minerva.

—Lo dudo; no creo que tuviesen tiempo para pensar, ni para nada más —, discrepó en voz baja Severus. Se sentía mal por estar allí sentado discutiendo la muerte de los Potter con Harry tumbado a su lado escuchándolo todo—. ¿Tiene Albus control de las cámaras? Podría ser la forma en la que logró estas cosas —. Si ese era el caso, tenía que llevar a Harry a Gringotts de inmediato.

—No tengo ni idea, Severus. Pensé que le conocía… pero obviamente no es así —. Dijo Minerva con tristeza; ya no sabía de qué era capaz el anciano—. Esto también se encendió cuando estaba en el despacho del director, antes; ¿usó magia Harry?

—Sí —, dijo Severus amargamente, mirando el objeto como si desease romperlo en un millón de pedazos.

—Necesitamos esto para probar si Dumbledore hizo o no lo que sospechamos que hizo —, dijo Minerva enérgicamente, recuperándolo—. Voy a pedirle un favor a Amelia Bones. Por supuesto, si los resultados son malos, estará obligada legalmente a decírselo a las autoridades competentes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —, preguntó Severus con cautela, mientras seguía tranquilizando a Harry.

—¿Para analizarlo? —preguntó Minerva; ante el asentimiento de Severus continuó—. Un análisis completo llevará cuatro días.

—¿Analizar qué? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó Harry incorporándose y mirándoles fijamente. Aún había tanto que él no sabía. Podían haber estado hablando en un idioma extranjero, si fuese por él.

—Este artefacto, aquí, es un detector oscuro, muestra a tus enemigos, o más bien, las sombras de tus enemigos. Bastante inofensivo, excepto por el hecho de que él ha imbuido tu magia en él. No es peligroso para ti, pero es ilegal grabar la firma de alguien de cualquier forma. No es totalmente ilegal si la grabó de ti, pero si la copió de tus registros será gravemente acusado y lo más probable es que se le dé el beso del Dementor —, explicó Severus con tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo se hace? —preguntó Harry, mirando con atención el dispositivo.

—Se lanza un conjuro —, comenzó a explicar Severus, deteniéndose cuando Harry meneó la cabeza.

—No, quiero decir, ¿puede hacerlo desde lejos, es cuando hago magia, o necesita tocarme? —le interrogó Harry, disparando sus preguntas con rapidez.

—Tiene que estar tocándote, para transferir tu firma mágica de ti al artefacto —, explicó Severus, ya que había prometido ser sincero con Harry. Prefería que lo supiese, antes que arriesgarse a ser traicionado o herido por no informarle apropiadamente. Quizá después de la guerra podría llevar a cabo su obligación como Dominante más de manera más adecuada y protegerle de todo y de todos.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron—. Desearía poder decir que no se acercó lo bastante. Desafortunadamente lo hizo —. De forma inconsciente se frotó el pecho y la muñeca, recordando el conjuro de aturdimiento y el brazalete—. Creo que es momento de que haga una reaparición.

—¿Estás loco? —dijo Minerva, su acento escocés haciéndose evidente a través de su sorpresa.

—No, necesito hacer esto; no estoy acostumbrado a estar acorralado, o escondiéndome, en cualquier caso. Además no estoy solo, mi Dominante me protegerá —, dijo Harry, y realmente lo creía.

—Dumbledore lo sabrá de inmediato —, dijo Minerva—. Sabrá el significado tras tu collar.

—Entonces lo sabrá, pero no sabrá quién.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Severus? —preguntó la mujer.

—Puedo ser su Dominante, Minerva, pero Harry tiene una mente propia. Probablemente podría discutir mucho sobre ello. Sus sentimientos son más importantes que ninguna otra cosa, con excepción de su seguridad. Quiere salir, que así sea; ambos tendremos que vivir con las consecuencias —, dijo Severus. Incluso Minerva tenía ideas equivocadas acerca de cómo funcionaba su relación. Asumía que si él decía que no, aquel sería el final del asunto. Que Harry simplemente se inclinaría, se sometería, y lo olvidaría. No era así; los dos tenían opiniones y merecían ser escuchadas. La verdad sea dicha, en lo que a Harry se refería haría cualquier cosa para hacerle feliz, incluso contra su mejor criterio. Si no estuviese seguro de su poder, sin embargo, no haría aquello, nunca pondría a Harry en una situación de riesgo potencial.

—No puedes protegerle ahí fuera sin delatarte —, le advirtió Minerva con consternación.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?**_

 _ **Sé que publico un poquito tarde (y en April Fools' Day, espero que cuando vieseis los anuncios no pensaseis en una inocentada**_ **)** ** _pero acabo de terminar la última corrección y no queríamos dejaros sin capítulo esta semana._**

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _CuquiLuna, spokies, valethsnape, Kerr22, Tomo-chan02, Christine C, Ryogana, AngieSCullen, Fran Ktrin Black, mellitacullen, lavida134, liz .hattu79, Lunatica Drake Dark, Duchesse Mangemort, Tast Cullen, La Dama Arual, Sara_ _ **y**_ _Aurowandy_ _ **por vuestros comentarios. No sabéis lo que nos animan a seguir semana a semana con la traducción!**_

 ** _¡Nos vemos en unos días!_**

 _ **¡Cuidaros mucho!**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**  
 **  
Planes, aprendiendo y enfrentamientos**

* * *

 **  
**—Sólo quiero verle una vez —, dijo Harry. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente vidriosos mientras miraba fijamente hacia delante, como si pudiese ver directamente el interior dormitorio a través de la puerta de la habitación. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle a Dumbledore, tantas palabras… palabras que su Dominante definitivamente no aprobaría. La mejor parte, sin embargo, era que él no realizaría ningún comentario acerca de ello si lo hiciese. Le dejaba decir cualquier cosa que le apeteciese, mientras no estuviese dirigida hacia él o hacia alguien que él respetase. Por lo que había deducido, no había muchas personas que entrasen en esa categoría.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Severus, sacudiéndole ligeramente para intentar sacarle de cualquiera que fuese la ensoñación en la que había caído.

—Justo antes de que sea arrestado, quiero que me vea, que sepa que he estado aquí todo el tiempo —, explicó Harry.

—Ya lo sabe, tiene a todos los profesores ahí fuera buscándote —, dijo Minerva, mirando aún a Harry con aparente preocupación. ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho quedarse con la mirada perdida de esa forma durante cinco minutos? Severus también estaba preocupado, así que era obvio que aquello no pasaba a menudo o posiblemente nunca.

—No es como si fuese a encontrarme —, dijo Harry sonriendo de forma sarcástica. Estaba más seguro allí; de todos los lugares posibles, Dumbledore nunca sospecharía que se encontraba allí. Todo el mundo pensaba que su Dominante le odiaba; dios, se alegraba de haberse transformado cuando lo había hecho. Así Severus llegó a conocerle, a su verdadero yo. No a James Potter, o como él imaginaba que sería; no podía concebir su vida sin Severus. Ciertamente no estaría allí, eso seguro.

—Sí, eso es verdad —, coincidió Minerva. El conocido odio de Severus por James Potter finalmente había sido de alguna utilidad—. ¿Tienes algún objeto personal ahí fuera, Harry? ¿Cosas que te gustaría que te trajesen? ¿Te lo ha preguntado alguien siquiera, después de que Dumbledore te arrastrase fuera de las calles?

Severus no reaccionó exteriormente, pero se sintió mal por no preguntarle aquello antes a Harry. Había estado demasiado ocupado curándole, y después decidiendo cómo castigarle. Uno podría argumentar que aquello no había sido un castigo, pero ciertamente Harry había gritado en un determinado momento.

—No tenía gran cosa, sólo algo de ropa y algunas armas escondidas —, dijo Harry—. Ahora algún otro cabrón afortunado las encontrará.

—¡Ese vocabulario! —le regañó Severus, incapaz de ocultar su regocijo por completo—. Si quieres ir a recuperarlas, podemos hacerlo.

—¿Vas a dejar que lleve cuchillos por ahí? —preguntó Harry, sonriendo sádicamente; ya se había imaginado utilizándolos en alguien… en particular un mago llamado Black. Tal y como había deseado días atrás; cómo odiaba a ese hombre.

—Quizá no —, meditó Severus, mirándole con cautela, capaz de sentir sus emociones. Leer sus pensamientos superficiales era… divertido, por no decir otra cosa. Harry de verdad odiaba a Black con cada pizca de su ser. No debería divertirle, pero Black se lo había ganado él mismo. Se suponía que era el padrino de Harry, y sin embargo le había encerrado, le había mantenido en Hogwarts contra su voluntad. Debería haberle protegido, habérselo llevado y al hacerlo… habría sido la persona en quien Harry confiaría. Lupin le gustaba incluso menos por algún motivo, a pesar del hecho de que, al final, le había ayudado. El hombre lobo había visto a Harry más veces que Black, no obstante. Era una pena que Tonks fuese parte de aquello; Harry nunca confiaría en ella, y habría sido útil tener una Metamorfomaga real entrenándole en su habilidad. Le llevaría una eternidad encontrar a alguien; el aprendizaje de Harry tendría que venir de un libro. Parecía tener cierto control de la habilidad, lo cual como mínimo ya era algo.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —, dijo Minerva, con sus labios temblando. Parecían tan a gusto juntos; no podía evitar preguntarse qué aspecto tenía cuando estaba en una forma diferente—. ¿Cómo era Harry hace unos años? ¿Cuándo comenzasteis vuestra relación?

—De hecho bastante similar; su pelo era más largo, un poco más oscuro. Eran sus ojos los que cambiaban más; se volvían de un color azul claro como el mar. Casi tan fascinantes como sus verdes naturales —, le dijo Severus—. Era más alto, por supuesto, más corpulento; había hecho sus deberes. Para un Metamorfomago sin entrenamiento lo hizo muy bien.

Harry sonrió, sus ojos color esmeralda brillando de orgullo ante sus cumplidos.

—Con la motivación correcta, puedes lograr cualquier cosa en la que pongas tu mente —, dijo Minerva, con una sonrisa poco común en su rostro –era agradable ver a Harry con aspecto feliz–. Parecía tan extraño; hacía falta alguien tan antisocial como Severus para lograrlo. El chico parecía crecer con los elogios, como si no pudiese vivir sin ellos. Quizá en cierta forma no era capaz; por eso se había convertido en un sumiso. Necesitaba la aprobación tanto como necesitaba el aire, y en una relación normal se da todo por hecho. Sin embargo siendo el sumiso en una relación, siempre te dicen cuándo has complacido a tu Dominante.

—No creo que él crea eso ahora mismo, pero lo hará —, declaró solemnemente Severus. Su mano acarició automáticamente el largo y sedoso pelo de Harry cuando se volvió a tumbar de manera confortable en su regazo, evidentemente dando por terminada la conversación por su parte. Severus sabía que no era así, Harry estaba escuchándolo todo y continuaría haciéndolo. A no ser, por supuesto, que se quedase dormido, pero no lo haría. Se estaba acostumbrando a dormir de noche de nuevo, después de casi tres semanas de apenas conciliar el sueño y sólo echar una siesta por la tarde.

—¿Así que, qué planeas? ¿Que Harry se muestre justo antes de que vengan los Aurores? ¿Y si él intenta algo? —preguntó Minerva con preocupación, volviendo al tema original—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la Orden, Severus? Entrarán en pánico —. No era una pregunta; era seguro que la Orden entraría en pánico, probablemente más que el público en general. Todo el mundo en ella era muy cercano a Dumbledore. Todos confiaban en él con su vida; hacían lo que el anciano pedía sin preguntar. Aparentemente incluso mantener a Harry encerrado en Hogwarts contra su voluntad.

—Todavía tenemos algunos días para repasar los últimos detalles —, dijo Severus—. Para cuando Amelia vuelva a ponerse en contacto, tendremos un plan definitivo.

—Entendido —, dijo Minerva—. Creo que alguien está dormido.

—Oh, él es muy bueno en eso —, sonrió Severus—. También muy sigiloso; no lo está realmente.

Harry corroboró su afirmación sofocando su risa en la pierna de Severus.

—No hay duda de a qué casa sería asignado Harry —, dijo Minerva, bufando divertida. Era extraño, ella nunca había tenido ese tipo de relación con Severus. Todo lo que él le había mostrado era su lado serio, excepto cuando bebía demasiado, lo cual tenía que admitir que no era a menudo. Si embargo allí estaba, más abierto que nunca, no sólo cuando hablaba sino también con sus emociones.

—Ciertamente —, sonrió Severus. Había tenido pocas dudas en su mente; alguien que vivía en las calles no habría sobrevivido con cualidades Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Gryffindor. Bueno, quizá con un rasgo Gryffindor: su condenada y pura testarudez. Sin embargo, la lucha para sobrevivir, y las cosas que uno tenía que hacer; hacer lo que era necesario y tener éxito; labrarse una vida mejor para ellos mismos, y no confiar en otra persona, eran aptitudes Slytherin. Los Hufflepuffs no durarían; confiarían en alguien y ese sería su final.

—Estas cosas te pertenecen por derecho, Harry —, dijo Minerva. Tendiéndole los libros de su bolsa—. Pueden ser un poco avanzados para ti ahora mismo, pero los comprenderás con el tiempo.

—Gracias —, dijo Harry cogiéndolos. No consideraba los libros de la misma forma que hacía unos días. Eso no quería decir que no estuviese avergonzado ya, lo estaba, y mucho, pero no era como si hubiese tenido posibilidad de leer mientras estaba en las calles. A la edad de nueve años, las calles habían sido la única alternativa a quedarse en Privet Drive. Estaba empezando a reconocer algunas palabras, antes de que fuesen pronunciadas por el conjuro. Además cada noche las escribía también; se sentía como un niño algunas veces, pero el esfuerzo merecería la pena. Se alegraba de que nadie más lo supiese, habría hecho las cosas diez veces peor.

—Esto será utilizado con cautela y con mi conocimiento; tanto Dumbledore como Moody pueden ver a través de ella. Así que sin bromas; lo digo en serio, Harry. Odiaría tener que rescatarte de nuevo —, le advirtió Severus con dureza mientras le tendía la capa de invisibilidad. El impulso de confiscarla era fuerte; Harry era tan nuevo en aquel mundo, y probablemente estaría tentado a usarla. Tendría que confiar en que el chico no actuaría en contra de sus deseos.

—¿De nuevo? ¡Haces que suene como si fuese culpa mía! —se quejó Harry, ultrajado; él no había pedido a Dumbledore que le llevase a Hogwarts. Él no había pedido que su maldito padrino fuese un capullo débil, que prefería obedecer órdenes antes que rescatarle. Su supuestamente amado ahijado, qué montón de mierda.

—No he dicho eso —, dijo Severus, mirando fijamente a Harry, a modo de aviso. Había algunas cosas sobre las que no le permitiría que se le discutiese, la seguridad del chico era una de ellas; había usado su posición como 'Dominante' para asegurarse de ello. Ahora sus ojos le estaban transmitiendo a Harry que no replicase, que no se debía jugar con él sobre ese punto.

—Lo siento, Señor —, dijo Harry en voz baja. Debía haber sabido que no debía enfrentarse a él, sobre todo acerca de ese tema. Era muy celoso en lo que se refería a protegerle e impedir que se hiciese daño, incluso antes de que supiese que él era Harry. Era su derecho, su obligación, después de todo; era todo parte de la relación entre Dominante y sumiso. No deseaba algo diferente; quería lo que Severus le ofrecía.

Hubo un tenso silencio durante unos segundos antes de que una llamada en la entrada les sacase de él. Los tres se pusieron tensos de inmediato, por instinto Harry se incorporó, cogió la capa y desapareció en el dormitorio de su Dominante, todavía maldiciéndose internamente a sí mismo por ser un idiota. Se mantuvo cerca de la puerta curioso acerca de quién venía de visita. Minerva era la única persona que bajaba normalmente. Entonces le escuchó; y una mueca burlona se dibujó en sus labios. De todas las personas de Hogwarts, tenía que ser él. Estaba feliz de quedarse allí, muchas gracias.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —quiso saber Severus, cerrando de un portazo; al parecer no podía tener un minuto para sí mismo estos días. En su opinión, cuanto antes terminase esta guerra mejor, quizá entonces podría descansar un poco. A Minerva podía tolerarla, pero al lobo no. Estaba sinceramente sorprendido. Minerva había sido la más cercana de todos a Dumbledore. Era la que había estado más tiempo con él; ella había sido tan solo una niña, desde los once años la había instruido, volviendo después tras ganar su diploma en Transformaciones. No se había marchado desde entonces, así que uno podría decir que había estado con él casi su vida entera. Había sido leal, completamente leal, sin cuestionarle ni una sola vez hasta hacía… dieciséis años. Ella había considerado a los Dursley inaceptables para criar al hijo de los Potter. Aparentemente Dumbledore tenía otros planes. Él debía haberla escuchado, y no habrían abusado de Harry.

—Te dije que volvería —dijo Remus con cautela—. Profesora McGonagall—, dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia ella con respeto. ¿Lo sabía ella? Parecía imposible; después de todo, la mujer adoraba el terreno que Dumbledore pisaba. Cualquier tonto podía ver eso; no era de extrañar que hubiesen trabajado juntos más de lo que él había estado vivo.

—Remus, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Minerva, claramente atónita ante la llegada del joven. Parecía que estaban poniéndolo todo patas arriba constantemente. Primero Severus socorriendo a Harry, ahora Remus parecía que estaba ayudándoles a ambos. Si no era así, entonces lo mejor era que ella no dijese una palabra.

—Tan solo necesito tener unas palabras con Snape —, dijo vagamente Remus.

—Ella lo sabe, ahora ¿qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Severus exasperado, sentándose y frotando sus sienes con patente irritación.

—Confiaba en poder ver a Harry —, dijo Remus.

Minerva miró a los dos hombres, preguntándose si Remus conocía toda la verdad. No podía imaginarle aceptándolo, pero últimamente ella había estado llevándose sorpresas una tras otra. Prometió no dar nada por sentado nunca más. Quizá entonces ella podría seguir adelante y un día descifrar el mundo que la rodeaba.

—El hecho de que Harry no quiere verte no acaba de calar en ti, ¿verdad? —respondió Severus, mirando impasible a Remus.

—Sólo necesito verle —, repitió Remus con calma, el dolor brillando en sus ojos color ámbar.

—¿Las otras veces no fueron suficientemente dolorosas? No te tomaba por un masoquista, Lupin —, dijo Severus sonriendo burlonamente.

Minerva comenzó a toser, con sus ojos moviéndose de forma alocada, incapaz de creer lo que Severus acababa de decir. El hombre simplemente le miraba de forma inexpresiva; ella estaba bastante segura de que Remus no tenía ni idea del tipo de relación que Severus y Harry mantenían. Le lanzó una mirada asesina al Profesor de Pociones por sus palabras, pero le encontró sonriéndole a cambio, con gran regocijo y aire juguetón. No había visto algo como aquello desde que él tenía quince años… desde Lily. Cuando Lily le había rechazado como amigo, todo lo bueno había muerto en Severus, pero parecía que había regresado gracias a su hijo.

—No planeo acercarme a él —, dijo Remus, confuso, con su mirada yendo de Minerva a Severus. Parecían estar teniendo algún tipo de conversación, una de la que él no tenía conocimiento. Su mente caviló sobre los posibles escenarios pero no pudo encontrar uno que tuviese sentido. Así que en vez de ello se sacudió esos pensamientos, centrándose sólo en Snape.

—Harry, sal aquí fuera —, dijo Severus, sin alzar su voz en ningún momento, lo cual confundió a Minerva y a Remus. Estaba hablando en un mero susurro, ¿cómo podía nadie escucharle, más aún desde una habitación diferente? Severus sabía que Harry estaba próximo; lo bastante como para haber escuchado a Lupin. Había sentido el odio relampagueando en él en el instante en que escuchó la voz del licántropo, sumado al suyo, por supuesto.

—Ahora desearía haber ido a por mis cuchillos, necesito practicar puntería —, dijo Harry mientras salía de la habitación, con un aura de malhumor a su alrededor. Sonrió sádicamente cuando Remus dio un paso atrás, el miedo asomando a su rostro junto con la duda.

—Ha-Har-ry —, tartamudeó Remus nerviosamente, lamiéndose los labios, sus manos aseguradas frente a él protegiendo sus testículos de cualquier otro daño que el chico pudiese infligirle. Le había dolido de manera infernal la última vez, y sólo había sido un libro. La mención de los cuchillos le puso tremendamente nervioso. No dudaba de que Harry lo haría, era despiadado.

—¿Por qué cojones no me dejas en paz? —le espetó Harry, incapaz de contenerse. Sus ojos verdes brillaron peligrosamente; deseaba ir allí y darle una paliza. Así que lo hizo, corrió hacia el hombre lobo y comenzó a golpearle en el pecho, gritándole—. Te odio, ¿me oyes? ¡Me encerraste como a un prisionero! ¡Intentaste convertirme en un pequeño y estúpido soldado! ¡No te importa nada excepto que yo mate al estúpido Señor Oscuro! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que era lo que mis padres querrían pero no lo es! Ellos murieron por mí; ¡ellos no querían que yo creciese en un mundo en guerra! Qué mejor amigo resultaste ser… ¡Mentiroso, manipulador, maldito capullo! Te odio.

—¡Severus! —gritó Minerva alarmada mientras ambos caían al suelo, Harry todavía gritándole obscenidades a Lupin. Aún llovían golpes sobre el sorprendido hombre, que tan solo podía chillar de dolor, incapaz de formar una palabra coherente, no digamos ya una frase.

Severus enroscó ambos brazos alrededor del torso de Harry, atrapando sus brazos con su agarre. Afianzó su presa, con una fuerza que habría sorprendido a todo el mundo. No tendría que haberse preocupado, tan pronto como le tocó, Harry se quedó inmóvil en sus brazos, permitiendo que se lo llevase sin una palabra o movimiento de protesta. Ambos desaparecieron rápidamente en el dormitorio. Harry temblaba; la adrenalina todavía vibraba a través de su cuerpo. Depositándole en la cama, Severus revolvió el armario junto a ella, cogiendo una poción. Usó sus dientes para quitar el tapón.

—Bebe —, ordenó en modo Dominante total.

Harry conocía ese tono; abriendo su boca permitió que la poción se deslizase dentro; la tragó sin hacer ni una mueca. Pudo sentirla trabajando, la ira, la furia, todo comenzó a desvanecerse, dejándole letárgico. Pero no demasiado, pensó mientras tragaba el agua que le ofrecieron a continuación, librándose del regusto.

Severus retiró mágicamente el edredón bajo Harry mientras le movía, colocándole adecuadamente sobre la cama. Suspirando con tristeza, su mente repitió los gritos que Harry había proferido, comprendiendo finalmente por qué el muchacho había reaccionado tan violentamente hacia Lupin. Por qué parecía que él era el único que siempre resultaba herido, a excepción de Tonks aquella vez. Decir que él la había herido sería exagerar, Harry simplemente la había aturdido en su intento de huir. Acariciando su rostro, Snape prometió silenciosamente una vez más mantenerle a salvo, mientras Harry se recostaba sobre él, dormido. Quitando la ropa de su sumiso con un conjuro, colocó el edredón encima. El Profesor de Pociones estuvo de pie junto a él durante algunos minutos más hasta que estuvo seguro de que el chico estaba dormido, y sólo entonces abandonó la habitación.

—¿Había algo de cierto en todo eso? —gruñó Severus, sus ojos de ónice brillando peligrosamente. Sabía que Harry había dicho la verdad. Harry había estado demasiado enfadado y lleno de odio como para que no lo fuese. Él siempre había creído a su sumiso por encima de Lupin. El chico no mentía, al menos no a menudo; aparte de acerca de su edad, Harry siempre había sido sincero.

Remus tragó saliva, desde donde se encontraba tendido en el suelo. Minerva estaba junto a él, intentando ayudarle a que se levantase. Remus podía ser delgado pero era un hombre grande, uno que sufría un intenso dolor. Jadeando agónicamente, se sentó resoplando, tratando de controlarlo. ¿Por qué había ido tan mal? Había ido allí a pedir perdón. Se había torcido terriblemente; no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Las palabras de Harry… le habían hecho darse cuenta de que no iba a ser posible. Él siempre lo había sabido interiormente, pero aquello se lo confirmó sin ninguna duda. Quizá Snape tenía razón, quizá era un masoquista—. Él dio la vuelta a mis palabras—, dijo Remus, haciendo una mueca de dolor una vez más, mientras ardía a través de él. Su labio estaba partido, la sangre goteaba de su boca. Se desplomó, repentinamente sin energía. Quería llorar como un niño pequeño ante la injusticia del mundo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de esta semana? La verdad es que siento un poco de lástima por Remus, metió la pata hasta el fondo y ahora no va a poder sacarla fácilmente, será un milagro si puede volver a acercarse a Harry, aunque por otro lado siento cierta satisfacción por los golpes que ha recibido...**_

 ** _¡Qué ganas tengo de que Harry salga de las habitaciones de Severus!_**

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _CristineC, CuquiLuna, Kira Itsuki, spokies, valethsnape, Lunatica Drake Dark, Fran Ktrin Black, Tast Cullen, NekoLupin89, AngieSCullen, liz .hattu79, Sara, lavida134_ _ **y**_ _Tomo-chan02_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 _ **¡Cuidaros mucho!**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**  
 **  
Confrontaciones**

* * *

Remus miró hacia Severus y se volvió cauteloso al instante, con el pelo de su nuca erizándose. Pensaba que ya había visto al Profesor de Pociones del peor humor posible. Había recibido tantas miradas de furia del hombre; no pensaba que pudiese existir una peor. Si embargo el aspecto de su cara ahora… no creía que el propio Señor Oscuro pudiese odiar con tanta intensidad. Remus temía realmente que el mago fuese a atacarle en cualquier momento. Tragando dolorosamente, por un instante mientras observaba a Snape olvidó su sufrimiento.

—Remus… ¿cómo pudiste? —preguntó Minerva sacudiendo la cabeza, horrorizada incluso para considerar siquiera que el hombre lobo hubiese podido decir esas cosas. Retrocediendo, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, no por él sino por Harry y por cómo todo el mundo parecía haberle traicionado. Ya no le culpaba por la forma en la que la había mirado al conocerla. Estaba comenzando a entender por qué era como era—. Él es el hijo de Lily; ¿por qué le mentiste? ¡Lily nunca quiso esto para él!

—Yo sólo quería que él… —Remus se atragantó; Merlín, estaba agonizando, todo le dolía—. Que aprendiese magia, que fuese parte del mundo mágico —. Y había querido desesperadamente impresionar a Dumbledore. Le había parecido tan triste, derrotado… Era un estúpido; en su intento de impresionar al director, había alienado al chico, y ahora Harry le odiaba.

—¿Pero decirle que sus padres querían que él luchase en una guerra? —resopló Minerva—. Nunca te he tenido por un estúpido, Remus, pero ahora me veo forzada a reevaluar todo lo que sé —. Era cierto, primero Dumbledore y ahora Remus. Un hombre que había pensado que querría a Harry; había estado tan desesperado como el resto por encontrarle.

—Sal de aquí; no vuelvas a acercarte jamás a dos metros de Harry. Si no, me aseguraré de que sea lo último que hagas —, gruñó Severus, su voz fría y dura. Sus puños estaban apretados mientras miraba a Remus con tanto asco que el hombre lobo pudo olerlo emanando de él en oleadas—. Sal de aquí, y no regreses nunca.

—Te sugiero que hagas lo que él dice, Remus —, le advirtió Minerva, percibiendo cómo de cerca estaba Severus de maldecir al hombre. Conociendo al Profesor de Pociones como le conocía, no sería un hechizo para hacer cosquillas o aturdir, sería algo mucho más doloroso y probablemente letal.

—Realmente sólo quería conocerle —, dijo débilmente Remus, mientras se incorporaba hasta ponerse en pie.

—Sabes, Remus… no lo creo. Nadie que quiera conocer a otra persona hace algo así. Estabas manipulándole para ponerle en una situación en la que él no quería estar, después de secuestrarle y sacarle del único mundo que había conocido —, dijo Minerva amargamente. Merlín, se sentía enferma hasta el alma sólo de pensarlo.

Remus agachó la cabeza, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo mientras se arrastraba fuera de la habitación. Las palabras que le habían dicho eran más golpes para sus maltrechos cuerpo y mente. Saliendo de las mazmorras, con sus pensamientos haciendo círculos sobre él como buitres, supo… supo por primera vez que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Lo que había hecho… había estado mal. Harry nunca querría tener nada que ver con él. Le llevó veinte minutos, caminando lentamente, por suerte sin toparse con ningún estudiante en su ruta hacia el exterior. No podía ir a ver a Poppy; probablemente haría demasiadas preguntas. Tendría que zambullirse en su provisión mensual de pociones. No es que le importase ahora mismo; Snape ya no le prepararía más la poción Matalobos. Estaba perfectamente al tanto de los rencores que el Profesor de Pociones podía guardar, y la verdad sea dicha, en esta ocasión él se lo merecía. Con suerte Sirius sería perdonado, y él y el chico podrían tener algún tipo de relación. Si lo había fastidiado también para Sirius, entonces dudaba de que pudiese vivir consigo mismo.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo —, dijo Severus, aún furioso, y ahora era todo a causa de sus propias emociones. Las de Harry se habían atenuado totalmente, después de caer dormido. Para empeorarlo, no había entendido por qué su sumiso odiaba tanto a Lupin. Si hubiese tenido siquiera una mínima idea de ello, nunca le habría permitido la entrada al hombre lobo. Estaba bastante claro que tenía que hablar con Harry en serio, algo para lo que no habían tenido mucho tiempo desde que se habían reunido.

—Nunca pensé que pudiese hacer algo como eso —, dijo Minerva con tristeza.

—Ciertamente —, dijo Severus, tomando aire profundamente y recobrando el control sobre sus emociones—. Harry ha conocido a los gemelos Weasley —, dijo para cambiar de tema.

—¿Lo ha hecho? —preguntó Minerva, sorprendida.

—Sí, le cayeron bien —, dijo Severus con una sonrisa torcida—, hasta que mencionaron el hecho de que lo que Vernon le había hecho había sido publicado en el periódico.

—Oh no, ¿cómo se lo tomó? —dijo Minerva, tapándose la boca con la mano de nuevo. Parecía estar haciendo mucho ese gesto últimamente.

—Estaba comprensiblemente avergonzado y mortificado —, dijo Severus—. Por fortuna logré hacerle ver que el mundo está de su parte —. Dudaba de que eso ayudase demasiado, sobre todo para alguien como Harry. Tenía cierta dureza, inculcada en él por una vida en la calle. Aunque él era afortunado de ver que había otro lado suyo, uno que los demás no llegaban a vislumbrar. Probablemente nunca lo harían, pensándolo bien. Como había dicho antes, el vínculo había sido lo mejor que podía haber ocurrido.

—Será mejor que me vaya, tengo que ver a Amelia acerca del caso —, dijo Minerva mientras se ponía en pie para marcharse.

—Por supuesto, mantenme informado —, pidió Severus; si ella no lo hacía, simplemente preguntaría.

—Lo haré, Severus —, respondió Minerva antes de coger su bolso a cuadros y hacer Flu desde las habitaciones de Severus a las suyas propias.

Severus suspiró cuando estuvo finalmente a solas. Incorporándose, fue hasta su dormitorio. Sentándose en el escritorio de Harry, comenzó a hojear el libro de ejercicios. Harry había hecho unos progresos bastante buenos. Obviamente había recordado los conceptos básicos de matemáticas de la escuela primaria, ya que aquella sección estaba terminada. Su caligrafía dejaba mucho que desear, y eso era con un lápiz muggle; Severus no podía imaginarse cómo se las habría apañado con una pluma. Su libro de ejercicios de latín estaba sólo empezado, eso no le sorprendió. La mayoría de las educaciones primarias muggle no incluían el latín; por desgracia, Harry tendría que aprenderlo, era una parte vital para comprender los conjuros y sus reacciones. Todo lo demás estaba casi completo; asintiendo en silenciosa satisfacción reemplazó los cuadernos de ejercicios. Tanto por hacer, y tan poco tiempo para llevarlo a cabo. Tanto que él nunca se había parado realmente a pensar realmente o a indagar lo que Harry estaba sintiendo y por qué lo estaba sintiendo. Si lo hubiese hecho, aquella noche nunca habría tenido lugar.

Dos semanas, entonces todo estallaría y la verdad saldría a la luz. La Orden probablemente protestaría enormemente, eso lo sabía, es por ello que iba a esperar a revelar las cartas hasta entonces. En cuanto supiesen lo que Dumbledore le había hecho a Harry, sellaría su destino. Al margen de eso, sabía que ninguno de ellos estaría contento con su relación con Harry. Por no hablar de la naturaleza de la misma, considerando que las D/s eran ampliamente malinterpretadas. La mayoría de la gente normal no podía comprender por qué alguien querría ese tipo de relación. Pero eso era exactamente lo que ellos eran: normales. No como Harry o él, ellos no lo habían sido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Podía intentar que comprendiesen, pero dudaba que muchos lo intentasen siquiera. Quizá ponerle el collar al muchacho no había sido la mejor de las ideas. Gran parte de ellos sabrían lo que significaba sin necesidad de que se lo dijese. Meneando su cabeza, decidió que no, no se arrepentía de ello, no podía en realidad.

Quitándose su pesada túnica de dar clase, Severus se sintió totalmente exhausto, sobre todo mentalmente. Se deslizó al lado de Harry y se acurrucó junto a él. Todavía se sentía extraño tenerle allí; unos pocos años antes había estado deseando que Harry pudiese ver Hogwarts. Había querido que su sumiso pudiese experimentar cómo era su vida realmente, pero sabiendo cómo había reaccionado su padre ante la magia, había resistido el impulso. No había tenido ninguna buena experiencia con la gente normal y su aceptación de la magia. En aquel entonces pensaba que el chico era muggle. Le había echado mucho de menos cuando estaba atrapado en Hogwarts enseñando. A menudo había deseado hacer Flu, sólo por unas horas, para verle. Y Harry había sido mágico todo el rato; era irónico realmente.

Relajándose, Severus cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar, reforzando sus barreras de Oclumancia. Era la única forma en la que podría dormir esa noche, por algún motivo, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, no era capaz de dejar de pensar. Finalmente con un control férreo, impidió que su mente se volviese loca y se perdió en el sueño.

* * *

Severus se despertó con el inicio de un sentimiento de miedo perturbando su corazón. Abriendo los ojos se relajó un poco; parecía como si Harry acabase de tener una pesadilla. Sin moverse estrechó al chico en un abrazo. Su frente estaba húmeda de sudor, así que Severus le tranquilizó, frotando su espalda y dejándole recobrar el control de su respiración.

—¿Una pesadilla? —gruñó Severus, su voz cavernosa por el sueño.

—Sí —, murmuró Harry, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Severus, elevándose y bajando al ritmo de la respiración del hombre. Sentir el latido de su corazón bajo su oído, nada podría haberle calmado más rápido.

—¿Sobre qué era? —preguntó el Profesor de Pociones.

—Sobre cuando Dumbledore me atrapó—, respondió Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente; realmente no quería hablar sobre ello.

—Él nunca te hará daño, Harry, no lo permitiré —, dijo Severus de manera drástica.

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry, sintiendo calidez filtrándose en su vientre; adoraba lo posesivo que se ponía. Su mano se desplazó por el pecho del hombre, deleitándose en el sonido de su acelerada respiración cuando deslizó su mano bajo los pantalones de dormir. Suave y provocativamente, tocó el incitante órgano de manera apreciativa. Se detuvo y alzó la mirada, pidiendo permiso de forma silenciosa.

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Harry se encontraron con los de Severus, y el hombre no pudo hacer otra cosa que arquearse. Tal confianza en aquellos ojos, ese fuego; le abrasaba más de lo que ninguna de sus caricias pudiese hacer. Rápidamente cambio de opinión cuando aquella hábil mano comenzó a acariciarle hasta lograr su total dureza. Un siseo escapó de su boca mientras los pecaminosos labios del muchacho descendían sobre su erección. Severus movió sus piernas, permitiendo a Harry un mejor acceso.

Harry se acomodó de manera confortable, mirando el miembro con admiración; era tan grande. La mayoría de las veces se sorprendía de que Severus pudiese acomodarse en tan pequeño espacio. Pero lo hacía; el placer se disparó a través de él sólo con pensar en ello. Desplazándose ligeramente, dejó que su erección se frotase contra su pierna. Arrancó un gemido de su garganta. Harry lamió la cabeza del pene, provocando que latiese ligeramente y manase aún más líquido preseminal. Pasando la lengua arriba y abajo, Harry masajeó las bolas con la palma de su mano, balanceándose inconscientemente contra la rodilla del hombre. Mientras el placer que ambos sentían iba incrementándose, el muchacho chupó el glande, gimiendo en torno a él y provocando que Severus maldijese en voz alta. Una sonrisita se instaló en el rostro de Harry antes de tragar tanto de él como pudo, moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo, probando hasta donde se atrevió. Rozando con sus dientes delicadamente, pudo sentirle vibrando de nuevo; su amante no iba a durar mucho. Estaba en lo cierto, unos pocos segundos más tarde su Dominante se corrió, aferrándose al pelo de Harry, mientras se dejaba llevar por su orgasmo. El muchacho lo tragó todo, succionando hasta no que no hubo más que ofrecer. Su propio deseo era todavía evidente, presionado contra la pierna de Severus.

Severus hizo que ambos se girasen, sus manos entrelazadas con las de Harry para situarlas sobre su cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que la cicatriz con forma de rayo del muchacho se había desvanecido, desapareciendo casi completamente. No había esperado aquello, pero por otra parte, ¿por qué no? Tan solo era una cicatriz después de todo. ¿Por qué no había sido tratada la noche del ataque? Una vez más, durante años Dumbledore la había usado junto con Harry como un símbolo. Merlín. ¿Es que no había nada que el anciano no hiciese? No tenía ningún tipo de moral.

—Mío —, suspiró Severus sobre los labios de Harry antes de capturarlos y besarlos con locura. Disfrutaba con la forma en que Harry se retorcía frenéticamente contra él, buscando liberarse con desesperación. Decidiendo no torturarle más, sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo, se balanceó hacia delante y hacia atrás. Su mirada nunca dejó el rostro de Harry, arrebatado de placer, sus ojos verdes llenos de lascivo deseo, la viva imagen de libertinaje. Nunca se cansaba de esa visión, ni siquiera después de diez años. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras sentía la liberación de Harry aproximándose—. Córrete para mí, Harry —, susurró Severus.

Y Harry lo hizo, antes de dejarse caer en la cama exhausto, sus ojos abiertos brillando con satisfecha saciedad.

—Ella preparó el desayuno de nuevo —, rezongó Harry, con gesto de irritación mientras el olor de la comida llenaba el aire de la habitación.

Severus soltó una risita, mientras rodaba hacia su lado, limpiando su desastre—, ¿Te molesta tanto? —preguntó el Profesor de Pociones, observando a Harry solemnemente. Necesitaba empezar a escuchar al chico de manera adecuada, de otra forma aquello nunca funcionaría.

—No hay nada más que yo pueda hacer aquí —, dijo Harry sin más. Ni limpieza, ni cocina; él estaba acostumbrado a una rutina, especialmente cuando estaba con Severus. No poder llevar una estaba poniéndole nervioso. Incluso cuando estaba viviendo en las calles se había ceñido a ella. Una rutina le hacía sentir… bien, útil, como si estuviese logrando algo.

—Muy bien, ¿qué te parece hacer la cena todas las noches? —le ofreció Severus diplomáticamente. Harry no sería un sumiso si no sintiese la necesidad de ser útil. Ansiaba que se le dijese que estaba haciendo algo bien.

—Pero tú comes en el Gran Comedor —, objetó Harry, parpadeando confuso.

—Apenas —, dijo Severus sonriendo sarcásticamente—, si te gusta la idea de hacerlo, adelante —, terminó él de manera un poco más firme.

—Sí, Señor —, respondió Harry. Echaba de menos cocinar más de lo que nadie pudiese creer. Había algo en ello, preparar nuevas comidas, intentar cosas diferentes y ver si a su Dominante le gustaban.

—Muy bien —, dijo Severus—. Ve a preparar un baño para ambos, iré en un minuto.

—¡Sí, Señor! —dijo Harry poniéndose en pie, sin avergonzarse de su desnudez mientras salía del dormitorio, presumiblemente de camino al baño. No se había percatado tampoco de que la falta de rutina estuviese preocupando al muchacho. Parecía que la estaba fastidiando en más de una forma, algo que pronto rectificaría. Cuanto antes estuviese Dumbledore fuera de sus vidas, mejor para todos los implicados. La próxima quincena no podría llegar lo bastante rápido, en su opinión.

Aunque no diría aquello por mucho tiempo; Harry y los gemelos estaban a punto de… tener algo de diversión con el viejo tonto.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de esta semana? Remus se ha dado de morros contra la realidad, sigo pensando que me da un poquito de lástima, pero tendría que haber priorizado a Harry antes que a Dumbledore cuando se encontraron en esa situación, ahora está sufriendo las consecuencias.**_

 _ **Veremos qué pasa con Sirius y si él logra acercarse a su ahijado o recibe el mismo castigo...**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:** CuquiLuna, CristineC, valethsnape, Kerr22, spokies, Ryogana, Tomo-chan02, Lunatica Drake Dark, Tast Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, AngieSCullen, lavida134, 0o0Nun0o0, sachacaro __**y**_ _liz .hattu79_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 ** _¡Nos vemos en unos días!_**

 _ **¡Cuidaros mucho! :D**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**  
 **  
Se forma el Trío del Terror**  
 **  
**Severus se detuvo a mitad de la frase, algo que no tenía que hacer muy a menudo. Normalmente nadie interrumpía su clase, no tenían valor para ello. Si pasaba era meramente la ocurrencia de un profesor, para empezar. Como de costumbre, no obstante, a causa de la dejadez de un profesor era el estudiante que llamaba el que recibía las respuestas cortantes. Los alumnos inmediatamente estiraron sus cuellos con curiosidad. Eran de primer año; no sabían lo excepcional que era aquello, que alguien se aventurase en el territorio del Murciélago de las Mazmorras, como era conocido. Pronto lo sabrían sin embargo, como todo el mundo; tampoco tardaban demasiado en odiar a su Profesor de Pociones. Susurrando entre ellos con curiosidad, se preguntaron por qué nadie había entrado todavía. ¿Había alguien llamado a la puerta y echado a correr? El profesor se pondría furioso si eso era lo que había ocurrido. ¿Encontrarían pronto sus cabezas metidas en botes de pepinillos y conservadas? ¿Verían una cabeza flotando en un tarro la próxima vez que entrasen en el aula? El Profesor Snape iba a asesinar a quienquiera que fuese.

—¡Silencio! —siseó Snape, logrando eficazmente que la clase se callase, pero su curiosidad permaneció, palpable. Era más obvia en el lado Gryffindor; la mayoría de sus Slytherin habrían recibido ya claras advertencias. A los Slytherin no les gustaba perder puntos; ya perdían bastantes por los otros profesores, sin tener que perder más por el jefe de su casa. Si perdías puntos sin motivo en Slytherin, recibías el infierno a cambio. Draco Malfoy había aprendido esa lección por las malas. Su actitud orgullosa había hecho que todos los profesores de Hogwarts le detestasen enormemente—. ¡Adelante! —dijo Snape finalmente.

—Hola, señor —, dijo Fred, haciendo una leve seña con su cabeza y entrando en el aula. Iba seguido como siempre por su perpetua sombra, de nombre George Weasley, su hermano gemelo. Su porte era confiado y seguro de sí mismo; ambos habían sido así incluso como estudiantes. Por algún motivo nunca habían estado asustados realmente de Snape—. Necesito hacer una cosa en su despacho.

—Así que nos pondremos en marcha —, dijo George, uniéndose a la conversación, no queriendo que Fred acaparase toda la diversión.

Severus entrecerró los ojos, mirándoles; por Merlín, podían volver loco a un santo. A Harry le gustaban, sin embargo, y realmente necesitaba amigos que tuviesen más o menos su edad. Quizá no serían capaces de entenderle del todo, pero eran más adecuados que Draco Malfoy, o incluso que su hermano Ronald Weasley. Podía lidiar con ellos, y si Harry les quería allí, que así fuese. Pudo sentir la curiosidad del muchacho a través del vínculo, pero se abstuvo de sonreír. Aquello ciertamente daría que hablar a todo el mundo en Hogwarts—. Muy bien —, dijo a través de sus dientes apretados, con apariencia enfadada, pero si alguien hubiese mirado suficientemente cerca, habría visto que sus ojos carecían del habitual desdén en su interior.

—Gracias, señor —, dijeron Fred y George al unísono mientras continuaban, cerrando la puerta entre el despacho y el aula tras ellos. Fred lanzó un conjuro de silencio para que los estudiantes no pudiesen escuchar nada de lo que decían. Habían estado pensando acerca de todo el asunto durante un rato, y estaban sinceramente arrepentidos por lo que habían hecho. Les hizo darse cuenta de que debían pensar antes de hablar, especialmente acerca de la historia personal de alguien. Les gustaba mucho Harry, y querían llegar a conocerle mejor; se sentían atraídos por él por algún motivo. El chico estaba sentado en el escritorio de Severus, con un libro de texto abierto sobre la mesa. Tenía un lápiz muggle en la mano; su padre tenía uno muy pequeño en el cobertizo. Había plomo (grafito) dentro de él, según los resultados del conjuro de diagnóstico que habían usado, y ayudaba a los muggles a escribir. Tenían que admitir que la idea era buena; al menos no salpicaban con tinta por todas partes mientras aprendían a escribir. Aun así, era raro ver un objeto muggle sobre el escritorio del profesor.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, alzando su ceja pero sin demostrar lo contento que estaba de que hubiesen regresado. Podía imaginar que eso era lo que implicaba ser un amigo… además quería que ellos le hiciesen un favor. Eran un poco cándidos para sus gustos, pero no todo el mundo podía ser tan experimentado como él. Aunque si ellos se quedaban por allí… se volverían menos… inocentes. Algunas de las cosas que él había hecho les harían estremecerse, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿Ese es el agradecimiento que recibimos por venir a verte? —preguntó Fred, sacudiendo su cabeza y sentándose en una de las sillas, haciendo un gesto burlón de desaprobación.

—No eres muy divertido que digamos, ¿verdad? —dijo George en tono irónico. Después de todo lo que había pasado Harry, no le podía culpar por ser cauteloso. Ellos todavía podían recordar el periódico, lo habían leído a pesar de que su madre les había ordenado que no lo hiciesen. Decirle a un adolescente que no hiciese algo… bueno, ¡también podrían ordenarles que lo hiciesen! Siempre hacías lo opuesto de lo que te decían. Por otra parte, Fred y George no habían necesitado ser adolescentes para llevar la contraria; les encantaba meterse con todo el mundo desde edad muy temprana.

—Denúnciame —, dijo Harry perversamente. Oh sí, ellos eran graciosos, y no parecía importarles siquiera su sarcasmo. Harry tenía la esperanza, a pesar de su cautela, de haber encontrado un amigo al fin. Era todo lo que él había deseado, aparte de alguien que cuidase de él. Un amigo, alguien con quien divertirse, con quien hablar, con quien experimentar la amistad; ver cómo era. Dudley había ahuyentado a todo el mundo en la escuela primaria, así que no había hecho ningún amigo allí. Fuera, en las calles, sabía como eran las cosas; en el momento en que alguien más listo y más poderoso aparecía, sus amigos se marcharían. Eso si eran generosos y no te apuñalaban literalmente en la espalda, o te traicionaban guiando a otros hasta donde te escondías o pasabas la noche.

—Sería rico si lo hiciese —, se mofó Fred; los Potter eran bien conocidos por su patrimonio. No es que a los gemelos les importase, ellos trabajaban duro para ganarse su propio dinero. Había sido así desde que habían dejado Hogwarts, a pesar de que su madre desaprobaba su… elección profesional. Honestamente, nada de lo que ellos hiciesen sería lo bastante bueno para ella, y habían aprendido a vivir con aquel desafortunado hecho.

—Oh, dudo que ganases —, dijo Harry con una sonrisita extendiéndose por su rostro—. Soy muy buen actor.

—Me fiaré de tu palabra —, dijo George sin darle importancia, como si algo como aquello no fuese a preocuparle en absoluto.

Harry bufó y meneó su cabeza; los gemelos eran realmente algo fuera de lo común.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —, preguntó Fred.

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció inmediatamente mientras movía los libros de texto fuera de su vista. Podía haber cosas que quisiera compartir, pero aquella no era una de ellas. Se negaba a que percibiesen cualquier debilidad suya, para que pudiesen usarla más tarde en su contra. No les conocía lo bastante como para confiar en ellos totalmente. A aquello le siguió un silencio inmediato que parecía que fuese a durar para siempre. Fred y George no estaban seguros de qué decir, pero sabían que no debían presionarle. A juzgar por lo que su madre había contado, Harry no era una persona con la que andar jugando.

—¿Os gustaría ayudarme a vengarme de Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry tras unos minutos de mutismo. Se preguntó por qué le había parecido más fácil hablar con ellos en las habitaciones de su Dominante.

—¡Oh, eso puedo hacerlo! —dijo George con entusiasmo, acercándose más mientras sus ojos se llenaban con un enorme júbilo ante la perspectiva. Tenían que admitir que Dumbledore era una persona a la que no habían gastado una broma, ni intentado hacerlo. Un nuevo desafío se había presentado ante ellos, uno cuyo sonido les gustaba, de hecho. Fred se aproximó también, como si temiese que alguien pudiese escucharles. No, la única persona que podría tener la más ligera noción sería Severus. Él no sabría exactamente acerca de qué, ya que sólo podía leer las emociones de Harry. Sabían que aquello no iba a ser como una de sus bromas habituales; después de lo que Dumbledore había hecho… bueno, su visión del mundo había sido alterada exponencialmente. Aunque estaban sorprendidos de que hubiese un lugar en Hogwarts que pudiese retener a Harry contra su voluntad. Era tan poderoso, incluso a su edad… había tenido un estallido de magia accidental en HOGWARTS. Era algo inaudito, y francamente asombroso, por no decir otra cosa.

—¿Qué tienes planeado? —preguntó Fred, con sus cabezas casi chocando juntas mientras se miraban entre ellos. Los ojos de cada uno de los presentes brillaban con frenesí, aunque había que admitir que los verdes eran más maliciosos que los de Fred y George.

—Hay un conjuro que hace que todo lo que alguien coma sepa como ceniza —, dijo Harry, sus ojos relampagueando triunfantes.

—Oh —, dijo Fred parpadeando, curiosamente algo desilusionado ante aquello; no era en absoluto creativo. Se dio cuenta entonces del collar, era hermoso. Había algo más, algo que le estaba molestando, como si lo hubiese leído en alguna parte, o al menos algo similar. Tomó nota para preguntarle a George acerca de ello, quizá su gemelo pudiese recordar lo que él era incapaz.

—Bueno, eso es fácil, pero todo lo que se necesita es un simple ' _Finite Incantatem'_ para eliminarlo —, comentó George.

—Sólo si el conjuro se dice en inglés, o más bien en latín, según sea el caso —, le corrigió Harry con una sonrisa torcida.

—Sabes, nunca lo he pensado de esa forma… pero los conjuros no se escriben en ningún otro idioma —, añadió George.

—Hay otros idiomas "tritón, gobblygook" llevaría meses aprenderlos, por no hablar de encontrar la variación para el conjuro que deseas —, dijo Fred, intrigado a pesar de las dificultades intrínsecas; era un concepto interesante. Ciertamente iba a estudiarlo más. Quizá podrían hacer un esfuerzo conjunto; nunca se llevaría el mérito por algo que no fuese idea suya.

—Exacto, pero estaba pensando en otra lengua —, dijo Harry.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó George, totalmente en blanco; ellos no habían aprendido ningún otro idioma que fuese la base de sus propios conjuros.

—Yo puedo hablar serpiente —, admitió Harry.

—¿Tú-ha-hablas pársel? —tartamudeó Fred, incapaz de dominarse. Ellos habían sido criados creyendo que muchas cosas eran oscuras y malvadas. O más bien, se lo habían dicho tan a menudo que se lo habían creído. El pársel era de hecho una de ellas. Su madre siempre había insistido en que nunca había habido un hablante de pársel decente, en toda la estirpe de magos y brujas que habían sido bendecidos con la habilidad… o maldecidos, si había que creer a Molly. El propio Salazar Slytherin había sido un hablante, lo cual probablemente no había ayudado. Su madre parecía temer y odiar todas las cosas Slytherin; nunca habían llegado a comprenderlo. ¿Cómo podía alguien de su edad estar tan anclada en esa creencia, cuando la mayoría se daban cuenta tras dejar la escuela de que todo era ridículo? Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff; todos eran seres mágicos. El único motivo por el que se pasaba tan mal durante los años en Hogwarts era por la competición para ser la mejor casa. En el quidditch, en su trabajo, y por su puesto, por la Copa —. La mayoría— era el concepto clave; algunos de los miembros de la Orden todavía tenían bastantes prejuicios, de hecho.

—¿Hablante de pársel? —preguntó Harry; ¿había un nombre para ello? Quizá no era tan extraño después de todo.

—Ese es el nombre para alguien que puede comunicarse con las serpientes, pársel es como se llama lo que hablas —, explicó George. Era evidente que Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo que era. Lo que significaba que no comprendía lo raro que era su don; quizá ni siquiera Snape lo sabía.

—Oh; ¿es normal ser capaz de hablar con los animales? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Bueno, los _Mages_ pueden hablar con los animales, pero nacen con un tatuaje en el lateral de su cara; tú no eres uno de ellos. No ha habido uno desde hace cientos de años, al menos no uno que haya salido a la luz. Tú sólo puedes hablar con las serpientes; no es un don que sea popular en nuestro mundo. Salazar Slytherin fue el primer hablante de pársel registrado en la historia. Es por eso que el símbolo de la casa Slytherin es una serpiente. Ya-sabes-quién era la última persona en poseer el don —, explicó Fred.

—¿Ya-Sabes-Quién? —bufó Harry—. ¿Por qué le llamáis así? Es estúpido; sólo le estáis dando poder sobre vosotros —. Pársel, tendría que recordarlo, y decírselo a su Dominante. Si lo descubría después, no estaría contento de que Harry no se lo hubiese contado.

George y Fred se encogieron de hombros; habían perdido a sus tíos en la última guerra, antes de que pudiesen llegar a conocerlos. Por las historias que su padre les había contado, les habían puesto nombre adecuadamente. Su madre no había podido reunir fuerzas para hablar de ellos, todavía le dolía a pesar del hecho de haber perdido a sus hermanos tantos años atrás. Fabian y Gideon habían sido bromistas, tercos Gryffindors pero sin prejuicios. Habían gastado bromas a los miembros de su casa tanto como a los de cualquier otra. Fred y George se habían esforzado por parecerse a ellos.

—Bien, es lengua de serpiente entonces; ¡tengo curiosidad por ver si funcionará! —dijo Fred con gran entusiasmo—. Muy bien, ¡vamos a probar! Ten, convierte eso en una… aguja y veremos si funciona.

—No sé cómo hablar el idioma de las serpientes sin una serpiente —, admitió Harry tímidamente.

—Hmm… —dijo George, mirando alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudarles; él también quería ver si resultaba. Si lo hacía, llevaría las bromas a un nuevo nivel. Poniéndose en pie cogió el tarro lleno de colmillos de serpiente y lo puso frente a Harry—. Imagínate a la serpiente ahora; nosotros te diremos si estás hablando en su lengua.

Harry se quedó mirándolo, imaginándose una serpiente delante de él, haciendo caso omiso de los colmillos; no serían de ayuda en absoluto. En cuanto hubo mirado suficiente habló. A él le sonaba como inglés pero para Fred y George… era un siseo.

—¡Funciona! —gritó Fred con excitación—. Inténtalo.

George le dijo el encantamiento para ello, recordando que Harry no llevaba demasiado en el mundo mágico. Podía no saber nada en absoluto de magia, sólo la accidental y sin varita, forzando al poder a hacer lo que él quería. George tenía que admitir que estaba celoso; tener esa capacidad –habría sido genial–. Aunque ellos eran poderosos por derecho propio, parecían una piscina para niños en comparación con el tsunami de Harry.

Harry agitó su mano sobre el lápiz, siseando durante unos segundos antes de detenerse.

Fred y George contuvieron la respiración, con la expectación vibrando a través de ellos, rezando por que funcionase. Ellos vivían y respiraban para las bromas, y si pudiesen gastarle una a Dumbledore sin que pudiese contrarrestarla… serían leyendas. No, ellos habían pensado en Harry como la leyenda. El chico que podía hacer lo imposible. Se quedaron sin aliento, sus respiraciones deteniéndose mientras el lápiz se convertía en una afilada aguja. ¿En su primer intento? Bueno, tenía diecisiete ahora, ya no era simplemente un crío de once.

—Déjame intentar cancelarlo —, dijo Fred. Sacando su varita de su funda, agitó la punta de la misma sobre la aguja. Ahora venía el verdadero momento de la verdad; ¿podría el conjuro ser deshecho por el latín tras ser pronunciado en un idioma diferente? Si no era así, Harry podía muy bien haber creado una nueva forma de hacer magia. Podía haber inventado… ¿la párselmagia, la párselescritura? En cualquier caso, sería interesante ver cómo se extendía.

— _¡Finite Incantatem! —_ entonó Fred con tanto poder tras su conjuro como pudo. Dumbledore no era un debilucho después de todo, tenían que asegurarse de que toda su planificación no era para nada. Nada ocurrió, la aguja permaneció como estaba.

—¿Juntos? —sugirió George.

Un breve asentimiento antes de que dos simultáneos " _Finite Incantatem"_ sonasen a través del aire.

La aguja ni siquiera se movió.

— _¡Finite Incantatem! —_ canturreó Harry en inglés mientras probaba suerte por su parte. Una sonrisa escalofriante retorció su rostro, iluminando sus ojos, que bailaron con fiero júbilo. ¡Oh sí! Iba a disfrutar aquellas dos semanas; quizá no estaría tan aburrido como había asumido unos pocos días antes. Estar encerrado era exactamente lo que necesitaba, para planear y prepararse para lo que quería hacer contra el viejo tonto.

—De acuerdo, intenta en pársel de nuevo —, dijo Fred. Ambos gemelos se inclinaban hacia delante, cautivados por la aguja como si hubiese hecho saltar por los aires hechas trizas todas sus creencias.

Harry cerró sus ojos, pensando en una serpiente en su ojo interior, deseando que viniese e hiciese su voluntad. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de repente, su mano sobre la aguja, ocultándola de la vista. Siseó el conjuro y los tres se miraron mutuamente ¿había funcionado? Lentamente pero con seguridad la mano de Harry se retiró… revelando un lápiz un vez más. Lo había logrado, ellos lo habían logrado.

—Así que quieres que cualquier cosa que coma o beba le sepa a cenizas ¿verdad? —preguntó George, apoyando su codo sobre la mesa, su mano contra su mejilla mientras observaba a Harry. Merlín, él bien podría haber sido un dios frente a ellos, por la manera en la que le miraban.

Fred sonrió y siguió el ejemplo de su hermano; no se habían sentido así desde que habían dejado Hogwarts. Era emocionante: nada de lo que preocuparse, sólo sumergirse en una broma. Oh, cómo lo habían echado de menos; no les importaba tener diecinueve años. Las bromas siempre habían sido su pasión, ni siquiera el desprecio de su madre podía hacer que se desvaneciese esa sensación.

—Sólo para empezar —, dijo Harry de manera vengativa.

—¡Escúpelo! Vamos Harry, ¡no nos tengas a oscuras! —dijo George, con sus ojos brillando con malicia.

Harry se reclinó contra la silla de su Dominante, contemplándoles, estudiándoles, pero algo debía haber viso en ellos—. ¿Os dais cuenta de que va a ser desagradable?

—Sí, todo el asunto del 'bastardo' lo ha dejado claro —, dijo George lentamente, sonando como Draco Malfoy. Querían venganza por lo que Dumbledore le había hecho a Harry. No estaban seguros de por qué –ellos apenas le conocían– pero ambos tenían un inflexible sentido del juego limpio. El que la hace la paga, como decía el refrán. Como un bumerán.

—Bien, estaba pensando en algo que imitase a la peste –ya sabéis, los puntos, el olor y el dolor que conlleva– —. Harry sonrió maliciosamente.

—¡Realmente perverso! —dijo Fred, y como era sólo imitar la enfermedad, no tenía ningún problema en absoluto. Gastarían bromas, pero nunca tratarían de matar. Ni siquiera a Dumbledore, sin importar cómo de horrendas hubiesen sido sus acciones.

—¿Qué tal uno para hacer sus manos temblar? La gente se daría cuenta y verían que Dumbledore no era infalible —dijo George, contagiándose del espíritu, realmente encantado con la idea.

—No sería capaz de sujetar su varita correctamente; creo que dejaremos eso para el final —dijo Harry, de esa forma cuando los Aurores viniesen por él no sería capaz de luchar contra ellos.

—¿Cómo vas a lograr acercarte lo bastante? —preguntó Fred, señalando el único error que le veía a su plan maestro.

—Tan solo pégalo a su silla —Harry se encogió de hombros—. A última hora de la noche cuando no hay nadie alrededor. Tan pronto como se siente, el conjuro se activará—. Su magia hacía siempre lo que él quería, así que pensaba que funcionaría.

—¡Oh, de verdad eres un genio! —cacareó George con pasión, su asombro evidente—. ¿Por qué no pensamos en eso nosotros?

—No tengo ni idea —, dijo un impresionado Fred.

—Ahora sólo tenemos que trabajar en una excusa para estar allí —dijo George, riendo divertido.

—Bien, supongo que no puedes ir a la biblioteca a mirar los conjuros —, dijo Fred frunciendo el ceño. Ya que Harry estaba obviamente escondiéndose en las dependencias del Profesor Snape, era evidente que no quería ser visto o capturado.

—No, él no puede —, dijo Severus, escuchando el final de la frase. Podía sentir la decepción de Harry; curioso, ¿por qué querría Harry ir a la biblioteca? Su habilidad lectora había avanzado, ¿pero era lo bastante buena como para ser capaz de leer libros sin que los gemelos detectasen que había sido analfabeto durante años? El rostro del chico permaneció impasible, sin mostrar sus emociones. A pesar de su desilusión confiaba en su Dominante para hacer lo que era correcto, y eso fue lo que impulsó a Severus a añadir –contra su buen juicio, especialmente sin saber qué tramaban– —Está, por supuesto, mi biblioteca; los libros deben tratarse con sumo cuidado ¿lo habéis entendido? —Era su biblioteca personal; no mucha gente había llegado a verla, de hecho. Severus no sólo era posesivo con sus amantes; o más bien, con sus sumisos, sino con todas sus posesiones. Crecer sin los objetos de primera necesidad le había hecho de esa forma. Había tenido diecisiete antes de poseer algo que no hubiese sido ya de alguien antes que él.

—¿Está seguro, Señor? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido y demostrándolo.

Los gemelos fruncieron el ceño ante cómo se estaba dirigiendo al hombre, ellos sabían que eran amantes, después de todo; Harry se lo había confirmado en su primera reunión, muy a la defensiva además. Entonces repentinamente, como un brillante relámpago, Fred se dio cuenta del significado del collar, y de la manera en la que el chico se había referido a Severus. George todavía estaba confuso, pero Fred, por qué, Fred estaba de hecho aturdido. No lo comprendía completamente, pero sabía lo bastante como para captar lo esencial de ello.

—Ciertamente —, dijo Severus, sus labios frunciéndose—, no os gustarán las consecuencias si algo le pasa a alguno de ellos —, dijo entonces dirigiéndose a cada uno por turnos.

—¡Gracias, Sev! —exclamó Harry, sonriendo como si le hubiese tocado la lotería.

—Ya sabes el camino —, dijo Severus justo mientras tocaba la campana de alarma; lamentablemente, tenía más estudiantes a los que dar clase. Descubriría más tarde qué era lo que tenía entre manos su pequeño bribón; había encontrado extremadamente difícil concentrarse en los alumnos. La revancha, la ufana satisfacción, la alegría, y por último pero no menos importante, la característica emoción de alguien planeando algo: anticipación. Tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad; la única vez que había sentido algo remotamente parecido a aquello era cuando Harry había comentado que desearía haber tenido sus cuchillos con él. Tras pronunciar esa frase regresó al aula, listo para aterrorizar para a otro grupo de estudiantes como si fuesen críos diez años más jóvenes.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Parece que Dumbledore va a recibir un buen escarmiento por sus acciones ¿Quién más está deseando ver la cara que pondrá Dumbledore cuando la primera broma sea lanzada contra él? XD**_

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a:_** _liss83, CuquiLuna, valethsnape, Kerr22, Kira Itsuki, sachacaro, Christine C, AngieSCullen, Lunatica Drake Dark, Tomo-chan02, Fran Ktrin Black, Ryogana, liz .hattu79, Tast Cullen, Sara_ _ **y**_ _lavida134_ **_por vuestros comentarios!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en unos días! ¡Cuidaros mucho!_**

 _ **Un saludo :D**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**  
 **  
La Inquisición Española**

* * *

 **  
**Fred y George siguieron a Harry en silencio hasta los aposentos de Severus. Fred estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando a Harry, preguntándose por qué un chico de diecisiete años querría ese tipo de vida. Una vida violenta, por lo que había leído; ¡Harry tenía la misma edad que su hermano pequeño! Pero sabía que no debía sacar conclusiones precipitadas; definitivamente iba a hacerle algunas preguntas. Sería mejor que Snape no estuviese abusando de su poder, o tendría que responder ante él. Podía no ser tan poderoso como el Profesor de Pociones, pero era tan astuto como él, lo bastante como para convencer al Sombrero Seleccionador para que no le pusiese en Slytherin. A la edad de once años, él había estado más preocupado por su familia que por ser independiente. A día de hoy aún se preguntaba cómo habría sido estar en su verdadera casa, cómo habría reaccionado su familia. Sus hermanos mayores, reflexionaba, podrían haberlo entendido. Ginny también; a esa edad no le habría preocupado… pero ahora, sin embargo, parecía haber adoptado el punto de vista de su madre. Su hermano y él no lo sabían, después de todo apenas la veían aparte de en las reuniones y en las cenas familiares, o incluso en las bodas. Lo que sí sabían era que había crecido para convertirse en una chica preciosa, y era su deber mantenerla a salvo.

Harry abrió la puerta a sus habitaciones, usando la palma de su mano tal y como Severus le había mostrado. Inmediatamente le permitió el acceso. Como siempre, el lugar estaba inmaculado; estúpida elfa, no pudo evitar pensar Harry. Recordaba dónde le había dicho su Dominante que estaba todo, y les guió hacia la biblioteca. Se dio cuenta de que estaban silenciosos, pero no estaba seguro de qué decir. Él no era una persona sociable; no sabía cómo conectar con la mayoría de la gente… y tampoco con aquellos con los que quería trabar amistad. Era todo tan nuevo para el, pero con suerte, dándole tiempo, sería más fácil.

—Wow, ¡hay más libros aquí que en la biblioteca del colegio! —dijo George boquiabierto, mirando alrededor a la obviamente encantada habitación. Era más grande en el interior que lo que aparentaba en el exterior. Podías hacer que una tienda de campaña cupiese en un dedal con ese conjuro, muy útil si querías pasar objetos de contrabando sin que los profesores se enterasen. Fred y él lo habían utilizado, sobre todo después de que les confiscasen muchas de sus cosas. Granger les había denunciado por usar sus productos con los de primer año. Odiaban a la mandona sabelotodo que la muchacha había sido entonces, pero ahora era amiga de Ginny así que tenían que tolerarla.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Harry sorprendido; ¿su Dominante poseía más libros que la biblioteca de Hogwarts? Eso era una sorpresa, pero en realidad no debería, Severus siempre estaba leyendo cosas. Quizá él sería de esa forma también, en cuanto le cogiese el truco a lo de leer adecuadamente.

—Sí —, dijo George asintiendo vigorosamente para confirmar que estaba en lo cierto. Les llevaría una eternidad revisarlos todos. Eso si es que había siquiera un conjuro inventado para imitar la peste; si no, tendrían que hacer uno ellos mismos. No es algo que hubiesen intentado nunca, pero Harry estaba abriendo sus ojos, haciéndoles ver la magia de una forma diferente.

—Así que la cuestión es ¿por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Harry mientras miraba alrededor sintiéndose extrañamente en paz.

—¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Snape? —preguntó Fred, mirando inquisitivamente a Harry. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de determinación; no iba a hacer la vista gorda ante aquello. Harry podía amenazarle todo lo que quisiese; tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien.

George miró a Fred, confuso; para él era obvio qué tipo de relación tenían. Cuando habían descubierto a Harry, el chico les había dicho que estaban saliendo. Así qué ¿por qué estaba haciendo esa pregunta de nuevo?

Harry sonrió y dijo—, creo que es obvio, ¿no?

—Fred… ¿estás bien? —preguntó George, desconcertado por la actitud repentinamente lúgubre de su hermano y por sus preguntas.

Harry simplemente sonrió, estudiando a Fred… quizá el chico no era tan inocente después de todo. Se preguntó si tendría el coraje para ser directo y decir lo que pensaba. Harry se apoyó contra la mesa, notablemente calmado y divertido. Estaba esperando a que Fred hablase o no, según fuese el caso.

—Él es un sumiso —, dijo Fred, sus ojos marrones ensombrecidos.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó George, mirando de uno al otro y sintiéndose extremadamente fuera de onda.

—Snape es su Amo —, respondió Fred, volviéndose hacia su hermano. Podría ser una sorpresa para muchos que él supiese algo que su gemelo no. Ambos estaban muy unidos, algunas veces más que un nudo corredizo, pero eran dos personas independientes, y habían salido con personas diferentes.

—¿Amo? —repitió George con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con una imagen de Voldemort y los Mortífagos acudiendo a su mente. ¿Era Harry un esclavo? ¿Pero por qué querría él eso? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Estaba tan confuso ahora mismo. ¿Por qué necesitaría Harry un Amo? ¿Y por qué Snape de entre todo el mundo?

—No como Ya-Sabes-Quién —, dijo Fred con una sonrisa irónica, meneando la cabeza y entendiendo demasiado bien lo que su gemelo estaba pensando. Cuando él había oído hablar del concepto había pensado lo mismo. Desafortunadamente había leído algunos capítulos del libro que su novia le había dado antes de decirle que no estaba interesado en hacer nada de eso. Lo que significó que rompieron; Fred nunca la había comprendido en eso.

—¿Quién te introdujo en el tema? —preguntó Harry, enarcando una ceja hacia el mago. Verle ponerse de color rojo brillante hizo que una amplia sonrisa apareciese en el rostro del chico. ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo tan… inocente? ¿O era simplemente vergüenza? Él era muy bueno leyendo a la gente, pero los gemelos era un rompecabezas, o quizá sólo Fred. Se comportaban de forma tan cándida acerca de todo, pero aun así él sabía acerca del mundo del BDSM. Alguien que hubiese estado en ese tipo de relación, o a quien hubiesen introducido en ella, nunca sería tan… ingenuo.

George se les quedó mirando frenéticamente.

—Una de mis ex-novias… estaba metida en ese mundo. Quería algo de mí que yo no podía darle —, respondió Fred, abatido.

—¿Era una Dominante o una Sádica? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? —aulló George; la charla acerca de Amos y Sádicos le estaba provocando verdaderas nauseas. También se sentía ligeramente traicionado porque Fred le hubiese ocultado algo. Era obvio que era Rachel de quien estaba hablando; se había negado a hablar acerca de ella después de que rompiesen. Incluso a él, lo cual era raro, y George había pensado que su hermano realmente la amaba.

—Tan solo escucha —, ordenó Harry bruscamente—, pedir respuestas no te llevará a ninguna parte —. Al menos a ninguna parte cerca de entenderlo —, en cualquier caso; no era tan sencillo como sólo una frase para hacerlo comprensible. Se volvió hacia Fred expectante, esperando a que respondiese. Su rostro, sin embargo, estaba completamente inexpresivo.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia? —preguntó Fred.

—Sí —, dijo Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Hay muchos aspectos en el mundo del BDSM, diferentes motivos para desear ser parte de él.

—¿BDSM? —preguntó George sentándose, con el calor de la chimenea calentándole. Harry y Fred se le unieron; ellos también podían ponerse cómodos, ya que iba a ser una larga conversación. Era obvio que Fred no iba a dejarlo estar.

—Bondage, Dominación, Sadismo y Masoquismo —, respondió Harry como si fuesen palabras cotidianas –aunque lo habían sido para él, durante bastante tiempo– —. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que ella dijo? ¿Intentó siquiera explicarlo, o huiste antes de que pudiese hacerlo?

La comprensión comenzó a aparecer en el sorprendido rostro de George. No necesitaba ser un genio para descubrir lo que significaba.

Fred se sonrojó una vez más—, ella me dio un libro para que lo leyese, cuando me dijo que prefería ese particular estilo de vida. No había manera de que yo hubiese podido hacer lo que ella quería de mí.

—¿Sí, pero qué es lo que quería? —le presionó Harry, sintiéndose irritado ante las evasivas respuestas.

Fred sólo meneó su cabeza, no lo sabía.

—Ella podía haber sido una de muchas cosas —, dijo Harry—. Deberías haber investigado más.

—¿Qué significa para ti? ¿Hay razones para ser un sumiso? —preguntó George con curiosidad.

Harry se frotó la nuca; se estaba poniendo demasiado personal para sus gustos. Estaba acostumbrado a guardárselo todo dentro. Pero ser capaz de confiárselo a alguien, eso es lo que significaba tener un amigo, ¿no? Ellos ya conocían su pasado, así que no les iba a contar nada que no supiesen ya. Aunque no iba a decirles la edad a la que había empezado, considerando que ahora sólo tenía diecisiete podían hacer una estimación bastante acertada.

—Él no te hace daño, ¿verdad? —preguntó Fred; no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—Tú asumes que el Dominante tiene todo el poder en una relación, ¿verdad? ¿Sólo porque el sumiso hace lo que a él o ella le dicen? —declaró Harry, conociendo de antemano la respuesta—. Te equivocas; ¿puedes imaginarte el coraje que hace falta para poner tu vida en las manos de otro? ¿Para confiar en él al completo? Es más fácil guiar que ser guiado.

—¿Pero te gusta eso? ¿Que te digan lo que hacer? —preguntó George, preguntándose cómo se sentiría él si estuviese en esa situación. Él jamás había hecho lo que le habían dicho en toda su vida, era mucho más divertido ser impredecible y bueno… hacer lo que quería a pesar de lo que otros dijesen. Él nunca podría hacer aquello, ser de esa manera, pero eso era sólo su modo de ser; no todo el mundo era como él, eso lo sabía.

—En casa de los Dursley era todo lo que conocía, que me diesen órdenes y me golpeasen… —comenzó Harry, pero fue interrumpido.

—Ahora dejas que Snape lo haga —, gruñó Fred, cortando a Harry.

—Argh, cállate de una puñetera vez, ¿quieres? —le espetó Harry con furia—. No estás escuchando ni una mierda de lo que tengo que decir. Si vas a juzgarme, hazlo en alguna otra parte, que te den.

—Lo siento —, dijo Fred, reculando y excusándose.

—Sev es mi Dominante, no un Sádico —, le dijo Harry—. Hay una gran diferencia; si abrieseis vuestra mente –os daríais cuenta–.

—¿Cual es la diferencia? —preguntó George. Quería respuestas, no como su hermano, que parecía haber tomado ya una decisión acerca de ese tipo de relación.

Harry suspiró; era mucho más difícil de explicar, sobre todo a los que no tenían ni idea. Bueno, uno la tenía, pero no se lo habían presentado adecuadamente, y se había llevado la impresión equivocada. Algunas veces leer libros no era la mejor manera de llevarlo a cabo; sin duda daba una visión sesgada o fría. Él no había sido introducido en ese mundo de esa forma, obviamente, ya que no sabía leer. Como Severus, había dado por casualidad con el club, y nunca había mirado atrás.

—Los Sádicos y los Masoquistas están en ello por el dolor, tanto darlo como recibirlo; os pediría que no les insultaseis, algunas veces sólo necesitas algo para sentirte vivo; a muchos de ellos les han ocurrido cosas horribles. Simplemente es la forma con la que puedes lidiar con ello. Algunos no permanecen de esa manera pero otros sí. Es su elección, es consensuado; si no les gusta, pueden decir una palabra y se para inmediatamente.

Ambos gemelos asintieron para indicar que entendían, pero sus pensamientos eran una incógnita.

—¿Podéis recordar qué estabais haciendo en vuestro noveno cumpleaños? —preguntó Harry, cambiando aparentemente de tema para confusión de los gemelos.

—Tuvimos una fiesta —, dijo Fred.

—Yo no tuve ese lujo. Dormía detrás de contenedores de basura, golpeado por chicos mayores y helado de frío. ¿Puedes imaginarte siquiera esa situación? Por no hablar de tener que vivirla. Todo lo que quería era alguien que cuidase de mí; no quería tener que preocuparme de dónde vendría mi siguiente comida. Nunca estaba realmente a salvo fuera; vi el club un día cuando fui más mayor… entré en él, y me sentí aceptado. Quería lo que ellos tenían, lo que estaban ofreciendo. Por supuesto no era perfecto, al menos no al principio. Tuve algunos Dominantes antes de Severus, todos con diferentes necesidades y expectativas. Me quedé por gusto, pero nunca permanecí con uno de ellos más de tres meses; en mi opinión no me estaban dando lo que yo necesitaba, lo que yo quería. Eso no significa que no lo intentasen, porque algo clave para que una relación D/S funcione es el diálogo. Ambos debemos saber lo que el otro quiere, de otra forma simplemente no funciona —, dijo Harry en voz baja.

Fred y George se estremecieron, con el pelo de sus nucas erizándose. No sabían por qué, pero podían sentir ecos de lo que Harry había sentido. El hambre carcomiéndoles, el miedo, el terror, la soledad. Tenían la carne de gallina para cuando él hubo terminado. El muchacho estaba tan desesperado por que le entendiesen que estaba transmitiendo sus emociones a través de la magia. Nunca antes habían sentido nada como aquello en sus vidas, y rezaron para no volver a hacerlo. Harry había pasado por demasiado sin que ellos menospreciasen además su relación con Snape. Fred se sintió como un completo idiota, y se prometió a sí mismo no volver a juzgar jamás a una persona de esa forma.

—Estaba en el club una noche, buscando a alguien más, cuando conocí a Severus. Él nunca supo mi verdadero nombre, porque jamás se lo dije. Nunca lo usé; no quería que me encontrasen y me enviasen de vuelta con los Dursley. Él sólo lo descubrió cuando Dumbledore me obligó a venir a Hogwarts. Se ocupó de mí de todas las formas que yo deseaba y necesitaba. Te equivocas en todo, Fred, no se trata de control, violencia, dolor, herir o cualquier cosa que pienses sobre ello—, dijo Harry—. ¿Puedes recordar cuando de niño ansiabas la aprobación de tu madre y tu padre? ¿La sensación que provocaba cuando sabías que habías hecho algo bien? ¿Incluso una sola vez?

—Sí, pero era pocas ocasiones y muy separadas entre ellas, teníamos tantos hermanos y una hermana menor, que acabamos por llevar la contraria a todos… les gastábamos bromas sólo para tener la atención de nuestra madre durante algo más que un segundo —, dijo George con sinceridad. Su madre les amaba, eso lo sabían, pero como niños no habían recibido mucha atención, teniendo que compartirla con todo el mundo. Las bromas habían comenzado de hecho cuando ellos se habían enfadado con Ron y accidentalmente habían convertido su osito de peluche en una araña.

Fred asintió coincidiendo con la valoración de George.

—Yo nunca tuve eso —, repitió Harry—. Ni siquiera una vez. Quería hacer algo por alguien, para saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, que estaba comportándome correctamente. Por alguien que probase mis límites, que se diese cuenta de lo que puedo hacer. Odio sentarme sin hacer nada; necesito estar ocupado. Me gusta tener una rutina, un orden para todo lo que se supone que debo hacer. Y de verdad, de verdad que odio el frío. Realmente no hay mucho más, y no puedo pensar en qué otra cosa decir para hacer que lo entendáis.

—No, lo comprendo; sin embargo, ¿estás a salvo? ¿Tienes una palabra y él no te hace daño? —preguntó George, todavía preocupado.

—Palabra de seguridad, así es como se llama. Si la uso, cualquier cosa que estemos haciendo se detiene inmediatamente. Sev nunca me haría pasar por nada a lo que yo no pudiese hacer frente. Es lo que cualquier buen Dominante hace. Él nunca me hace daño de ninguna forma que yo no quiera. No es porque me haya manipulado para ello; yo sabía en qué me estaba metiendo. Sabía que lo que los Dursley estaban haciendo estaba mal, de otra forma no habría huido —, confirmó Harry.

—No, Harry, lo comprendemos —, dijo Fred rápidamente a modo de protesta, él entendía al menos un poco. Tendría que volver atrás y releer aquel maldito libro. ¿Y si había tirado por la borda una buena relación con Rachel por nada? Si sólo pudiese rebobinar el tiempo y hacer las cosas de forma diferente; si fuera así de fácil –pero no lo era–. El viaje en el tiempo era un asunto delicado; si se suponía que algo iba a suceder, lo haría.

—¿Qué tiene que ver su relación con su collar? —preguntó George.

—Te prestaré el libro —, le dijo Fred meneando la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, te daré uno que aclarará mejor las cosas —, dijo Severus entrando enérgicamente en la habitación y asustándoles casi hasta la muerte. Había enviado a sus alumnos a la biblioteca después de que las emociones de Harry cayesen en picado. No les había interrumpido, sobre todo por curiosidad morbosa de ver lo que su sumiso diría. Estaba orgulloso de él, no sólo por hacerse valer sino por defender también a su Dominante. Sabía lo difícil que era explicar tus necesidades, más difícil aún a aquellos que no comprendían o que no querían hacerlo, como podía darse el caso. Incluso si ellos sabían acerca de ese tipo de relaciones seguían haciendo suposiciones. Minerva McGonagall era un ejemplo perfecto de ello.

—Gracias, señor —, dijo Fred mirando a Severus de manera pensativa, viéndole ahora bajo una luz totalmente nueva.

—¿Podéis darnos un minuto? —dijo Severus; no era realmente una pregunta, era una orden—. El almuerzo está sobre la mesa, servíos vosotros mismos.

—Sí, señor —, dijo George mientras ambos gemelos se ponían en pie y salían en dirección a la sala de estar. No pudieron evitar preocuparse por si habían metido a Harry en problemas. Él no parecía muy impresionado y eso era por decirlo de una manera suave.

* * *

 ****  
—Ven aquí —, le dijo Severus curvando su dedo mientras lo hacía.

Harry se incorporó y caminó hacia el hombre, deteniéndose frente a él, sin una pizca de miedo. Tal y como les había dicho a los gemelos, el Profesor de Pociones nunca le hacía pasar por nada que no fuese capaz de afrontar. Si las cosas iban demasiado lejos, tenía su palabra de seguridad, y nunca había tenido que considerar usarla con Sev.

Severus atrajo a Harry a su pecho, simplemente sujetándole contra él, pasando sus dedos por su pelo. A menudo se había preguntado cómo lograr que el chico hablase acerca de su pasado, sin que resultase demasiado evidente. Sin embargo con Fred y George había estado deseoso de explayarse, diciéndoles cosas que incluso él no sabía. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse acerca de ello. Parte de él estaba contento de que el muchacho fuese capaz de hablar acerca de ello, la parte más posesiva estaba molesta de que no hubiese sido con él. Escuchar aquella conversación le había hecho darse cuenta de que no sabía lo suficiente acerca del chico. Se hizo la promesa de hablar a Harry sobre ello—. Estoy orgulloso de ti; lo has llevado muy bien.

Harry sonrió desde donde estaba acurrucado en el pecho de Severus. Podría permanecer así el día entero. Había estado tan privado de intimidad a lo largo de su vida que aquel bienestar todavía le sorprendía. Durante tanto tiempo el único contacto que había recibido estaba lleno de amargura y dolor.

—¿Qué estás tramando, pequeño? ¿Hmm? —dijo Severus, todavía acariciando su pelo, consciente de lo mucho que le satisfacía. Había tantas cosas que Harry se había perdido, cosas que incluso los chicos Weasley daban por hechas.

Harry dudó durante medio segundo, antes de hablar—. Los gemelos y yo sólo queríamos buscar algunas bromas… para usar contra Dumbledore.

Severus luchó fuertemente para evitar que su postura se envarase, especialmente al escuchar a Harry decir la palabra bromas. Él no tenía buenas experiencias con ellas, y había sido suficientemente humillado como adolescente. Era el primer ejemplo por el cual podía decir que Harry era de hecho como su padre. Si embargo él sabía que sobre todo tenía que ver con los gemelos; al chico no se le habría ocurrido por su cuenta. Ideas para ellas, sí, pero no bromas en general—. ¿Qué es lo que estáis planeando hacer exactamente? —preguntó Severus, evitando dejar traslucir sus sospechas y su desconcierto en su voz.

Harry miró a Severus, sus ojos verdes analizándole, como si pudiesen ver la misma alma del hombre. No lo entendía, pero podía sentir que el hombre no estaba contento. ¿Era por su magia?

—No lo haré si usted no quiere, Señor —, dijo Harry, frotándose contra el cuello de Severus. No había nada sexual en ello, era simplemente un gesto reconfortante.

—¿Qué es lo que habéis planeado? —preguntó Severus de forma seca; no le podía negar nada a Harry, especialmente si era alguna forma de venganza contra Dumbledore. No podía dejar que su aversión personal por las bromas interfiriese con ello. Aquello no iba sobre él; era sobre Harry, y todo lo que el Director le había hecho. Él sabía por propia experiencia que uno necesitaba vengarse; de alguna forma ayudaba a superarlo. El anciano podía no haber sido el que abusó del chico, pero se había asegurado de que ocurriese, y después no había hecho nada cuando se había enterado de ello. Ahora él se aseguraría de que no pillasen a Harry, así que tomaría parte en la chanza. Sólo para mantener al chico a salvo, o eso se dijo a sí mismo. No tenía nada que ver con que tuviese curiosidad.

—Quería buscar un conjuro que imite la peste negra, uno que haga que sus manos tiemblen constantemente, y uno que haga que todo lo que coma o beba sepa a cenizas, o a algo realmente desagradable. Quiero que sienta la misma hambre y el mismo dolor que yo sentí durante todos esos años —, dijo Harry de forma siniestra, su voz fría y dura. Como siempre cuando pensaba o hablaba acerca de Dumbledore. Aborrecía al hombre con cada átomo de su ser, incluso antes de encontrarse con él unas pocas semanas atrás.

—Qué astuto, mi pequeño Slytherin —, dijo Severus; no le importaba que Harry no hubiese sido seleccionado oficialmente, él siempre le consideraría un Slytherin –era demasiado malicioso como para ser otra cosa–.

—Soy un hablante de pársel, o así es como lo dijeron los gemelos. Yo sólo sabía que podía comunicarme con las serpientes… —dijo Harry, deteniéndose cuando sintió a su Dominante poniéndose tenso. Un estallido de puro miedo envolvió su corazón—. ¿Señor? —podría jurar que su corazón podía ser escuchado latiendo como un tambor.

Los pensamientos de Severus giraron peligrosamente al escuchar que su sumiso era un hablante de pársel. Era más sorpresa que desagrado o cualquier cosa parecida. Se dio cuenta de que Harry podría quitarle la marca. La horrible marca que se había visto forzado a ver cada día desde que la adoptó de forma estúpida en su juventud. No sólo eso, sino que le provocaba un dolor agónico cada vez que el Señor Oscuro convocaba a sus seguidores. Hasta ahora no había ocurrido desde que Harry había regresado a su vida, así que había sido capaz de ocultarla. Se dio cuenta tarde de que estaba asustando enormemente a su chico con su silencio. Le atrajo hacia él, respirando el perfume del champú que había usado.

—¿Desde cuando sabes de tu habilidad? —preguntó Severus, sintiendo que Harry todavía estaba aprensivo por su respuesta o por la falta de ella.

—Unos pocos años —, murmuró Harry, preguntándose en qué estaba pensando su Dominante.

—Saber pársel es una habilidad muy codiciada, especialmente dentro de la casa Slytherin. Desafortunadamente, no todo el mundo siente lo mismo acerca de ese don. Sé consciente de que muchos desconfiarán de ti a causa de él —, dijo Severus—. No es mi caso, de hecho yo me siento bastante envidioso.

Harry rodeó a Severus con sus brazos, sujetándole muy cerca, con el alivio fluyendo a través de él. Dios, durante los últimos minutos sus pensamientos se habían descontrolado. Le había aterrorizado que Severus no le quisiese más. Odiaba esas dudas, pero después de criarle como habían hecho, nunca llegarían a abandonarle realmente.

—Eres mío, Harry, nunca voy a dejarte. Un día te darás cuenta —, dijo Severus, como si conociese los pensamientos de Harry, acariciando su collar posesivamente. Merlín, ¿por qué no había pensado antes en un collar? Había algo extremadamente erótico en saber que alguien deseaba ser suyo lo suficiente como para permitirlo. Harry siempre estaría seguro mientras lo llevase, y en caso de que, Merlín no lo quisiese, algo ocurría, podría salvarle desde donde estuviese. El collar funcionaba como un traslador, llevando a su sumiso de regreso a él. La confianza que hacía falta para aceptarlo… todavía le sorprendía—. Ahora ve, almuerza algo; creo que tengo los libros que estás buscando —, dijo Severus, colocando su mano en la espalda del chico con firmeza y empujándole en dirección a la sala de estar.

—¡Sí, Señor! —dijo Harry, alejándose contento. No podía esperar hasta la noche; definitivamente iba a tener ese conjuro preparado para entonces. Sólo tenía dos semanas, así que no iba a desperdiciar nada de tiempo. Sonrió a los gemelos, tranquilizándoles; se dio cuenta de que probablemente no iba a ser la única vez. Habían aprendido, sin embargo, que su Dominante nunca le heriría—. ¡Sev va a traer los libros que necesitamos!

—¡Genial! —aplaudió George, comiendo con más energía aún; había esperado que sus planes fuesen cancelados después de aquello. El hecho de que Snape estuviese dispuesto a ayudarles le sorprendía, pero considerando todas las sorpresas que se había llevado en el día de hoy, no era la más grande de todas. Fred y él tendrían que tener una larga charla; de eso era de lo único que estaba seguro ahora mismo.

Fred sólo sonrió de forma perversa, con sus ojos ensombrecidos… iba a ser una larga noche; George no iba a dejar que se escapase de ésta. Era justo lo que necesitaba; quizá debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Sin embargo mirando a Harry, se dio cuenta de que se sentía mejor sabiendo la verdad. Era extraño en realidad, se sentía muy protector con él. Más de lo que lo era con su hermano y hermana pequeños; ¿era porque ellos no necesitaban su ayuda, pero el muchacho prácticamente gritaba anhelando compañía? Entonces se hizo la luz: Snape debía sentirlo también. Por eso estaba dispuesto a soportarles, realmente se preocupaba por Harry… era una revelación que había tardado mucho en llegar.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

¡ _ **Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Se han explicado algunas cosas sobre el tipo de relación que tienen Harry y Severus y hemos descubierto un pequeño secretito de Fred ¿alguien más se sorprendió de que le hubiesen hecho una propuesta así? Ahora la pregunta sería qué rol quería su ex que desempeñase. Esperemos que la autora nos lo aclare en algún momento, me muero de curiosidad.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _lagata, valethsnape, Kira Itsuki, CuquiLuna, Kerr22, liss83, lucerito35, Ryogana, Lunatica Drake Dark, Fran Ktrin Black, AngieSCullen, sachacaro, Sara, liz .hattu79_ _ **y**_ _ArkenDaal_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 _ **Un saludo :D**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Explicaciones**

* * *

Pasó una hora más antes de que Fred y George dejaran los aposentos del Profesor Snape. Se llevaron con ellos dos libros, ambos acerca de las relaciones BDSM, desde diferentes puntos de vista. La visión de las cosas de un sumiso, un Amo, un masoquista y por supuesto un sádico. Severus no creía que fuesen a estar de acuerdo con todo lo que se decía en los libros, pero confiaba en que comprendiesen las necesidades de Harry. Al chico le gustaban los gemelos, lo bastante como para revelarles partes de su pasado. Necesitaba amigos, especialmente unos que supiesen lo que él era y por qué prefería ese estilo de vida. Harry se lo había explicado de la mejor manera posible, pero Fred y George nunca llegarían a comprenderlo del todo. Ellos no habían experimentado todo lo que él había tenido que soportar; habían estado, por decirlo sin rodeos, envueltos en algodones toda su vida. Su madre, a pesar de que no tenía mucho dinero, les había mantenido alimentados, vestidos y felices.

—Háblame de Rachel —, dijo George en cuanto se Aparecieron en su habitación en Burrow. A estas alturas ya tendrían que haber comprado un piso, pero para eso hacía falta dinero. Actualmente estaban ahorrándolo todo para conseguir un local para su tienda de artículos de broma. No importaba lo que dijese su madre, estaban decididos a hacer lo que habían soñado desde que eran pequeños. Si acaso, conocer a Harry había fortalecido su determinación. Ellos eran afortunados, eso lo sabían y por tanto seguirían adelante como hasta ahora.

Fred lanzó un conjuro de silencio, ya que no quería que nadie escuchase lo que estaban diciendo. Eso no era algo fuera de lo común para ellos, normalmente tenían hechizos para silenciar en sus habitaciones. Especialmente cuando comenzaban a probar nuevos productos o se ponían a fabricarlos. Con bastante frecuencia el cuarto parecía una zona de guerra –otra razón para que su madre les gritase–. Se sentó en su cama, sintiéndose entumecido y un poco enfadado consigo mismo.

—Ella era dulce y amable, y le gustaban las bromas tanto como a nosotros. Salimos durante meses; sabes que me gustaba de verdad, George. Pensé que quizá ella era la adecuada para mí; no pensaba que yo fuese inmaduro porque disfrutara todavía de las bromas, ni se enfadaba cuando hablaba constantemente sobre ellas. Realmente quería irme a vivir con ella, hacer las cosas un poco más permanentes —, dijo Fred melancólicamente.

Los ojos de George se abrieron de par en par. Realmente la había querido; era un idiota por haber renunciado a ella—. ¿Y cuándo surgió el tema del BDSM?

—Una noche ella me dijo que yo le gustaba de verdad, pero que prefería un estilo de vida en particular. Me contó que había intentado ser normal, tener una relación corriente. No sólo porque yo le gustaba sino por la presión a la que la sometía su familia. Simplemente no pudo hacerlo; ella sabía lo que quería, dijo —, le confió Fred, con la amargura colándose en su voz. Incluso Harry había explicado las cosas mejor que ella. Por otra parte, él no se había quedado a escucharla precisamente, demasiado sorprendido y asqueado como para permanecer con ella y descubrirlo.

—¿Todavía tienes el libro? —preguntó George, sentándose junto a su hermano, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a modo de apoyo. Parecía tan patético allí sentado; le recordó a cuando había roto con Rachel. Él no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado, ahora lo sabía.

—No, ¿puedes imaginarte la cara de mamá si lo hubiese visto? —se mofó Fred con una sonrisa irónica.

—Cierto —, asintió George, haciendo una mueca; se habría vuelto totalmente loca si hubiese visto que tenían algo como aquello.

—La fastidié de verdad, ¿no? —admitió Fred. No parecía tan malo ahora, después de que Harry se lo hubiese explicado. ¿Qué cosas habría pasado Rachel para preferir ese estilo de vida? ¿Y qué parte le gustaba? Tal y como Harry había dicho, podía haber sido uno de cuatro aspectos.

—Parece que sí —, dijo George. No había mentido a su hermano antes de aquello, y no iba a empezar ahora—. Dame uno de esos libros.

Fred le tendió uno silenciosa y sombríamente.

George acababa de abrirlo cuando una voz les gritó— ¡Chicos! La cena está en la mesa.

No tenían que preguntarse cómo sabía ella que habían regresado, ya que el reloj le decía exactamente dónde estaban todos los miembros de la familia. Ginny y Ron por supuesto en Hogwarts, eran sólo ellos, como siempre. El resto de sus hermanos mayores se habían ido de casa ya, afortunados ellos.

—¿Vienes? —dijo Fred, mirando inexpresivamente a su hermano; nunca había declinado una comida antes.

—Todavía estoy lleno —, dijo George meneando su cabeza negativamente.

—Bien —, dijo Fred, saliendo del dormitorio y encaminándose a las escaleras. Mientras lo hacía se escuchó una campanilla y supo que alguien más acababa de llegar a casa—. Hey, papá —, dijo al entrar en la cocina, dirigiéndose a su sitio habitual.

—Hola, hijo —, dijo Arthur sonriéndole, sus ojos marrones escrutándole como si pudiese sentir que su hijo no era él mismo. Entrando y sentándose a su vez, colocó su desvaído bombín sobre la mesa.

—¿Ha habido suerte? —preguntó Molly mientras colocaba la copiosa cena frente a su marido. Se había marchado hacía sólo dos horas para preparar la comida, dejando a todos los demás buscando a Harry Potter. Todavía estaba recelosa de que sus hijos ayudasen, había algo que no iba bien con aquel chico.

—No, nada —dijo Arthur desalentado mientras atacaba su cena, totalmente famélico. Se había perdido el almuerzo intentando ayudar a todo el mundo a buscar a Harry, además de evitar a los estudiantes, que le lanzaban miradas curiosas. No era habitual que viesen a adultos que no fuesen profesores en el colegio, después de todo. No eran estúpidos, sabían que algo estaba pasando, los rumores volaban multiplicándose con rapidez.

—Quizá sea para bien —, dijo Molly mientras se sentaba en su silla. Volvió sus ojos penetrantes hacia Fred para preguntar—, ¿Dónde está tu hermano? —. Ella nunca podía identificarles, ni siquiera con los jerseys con sus iniciales, ya que se los intercambiaban, confundiendo a todo el mundo.

—No tiene hambre —, dijo Fred mientras empezaba a comer su propia cena, o más bien a picotearla.

—¿Para bien? —preguntó Arthur, su voz baja y desaprobadora.

—Lo entenderías si le hubieses conocido, Arthur querido —, dijo Molly.

—¡Estaba encerrado! Un prisionero en un colegio; ¿cómo querías que reaccionase? —preguntó Fred, mirando a su madre boquiabierto.

—Él no es un prisionero —, negó Molly, meneando la cabeza como si su hijo estuviese exagerando las cosas.

—¿No? ¿Qué era entonces? —preguntó Fred, enfrentándose a su madre por primera vez en su vida.

—Albus le tenía allí para mantenerle a salvo —, dijo Molly como si estuviese hablando a un testarudo niño de dos años, no a un adulto.

—¿Le habrías dejado que me hiciese eso a mí? —le preguntó Fred, apartando el plato, incapaz de comer nada más. Ecos de las emociones de Harry todavía le invadían; el hambre que le carcomía, había dejado a Fred enfermo.

—Tú no estás en peligro, hijo —, argumentó Molly—. Harry lo estaba, y lo está; ellos le mantenían a salvo.

—Contra. Su. Voluntad —. Proclamó Fred, meneando la cabeza; honestamente, su madre era demasiado terca como para hablar con ella.

—Fred —, le advirtió Arthur, no quería que la cena se echase a perder.

—¡Vamos, papá! ¡Tú estás de acuerdo conmigo! —dijo Fred.

Molly resopló indignada.

—Lo estoy, pero no se puede hacer nada sobre eso ahora. Vamos simplemente a cenar y a olvidarnos de ello —, dijo Arthur con severidad; estaba demasiado hambriento como para soportar ninguna discusión ahora.

—¡Arthur! —gritó Molly con enfado; apenas podía creer que él estuviese poniéndose de su parte en esto. Con su cena olvidada, se puso en pie con sus manos en las caderas, sus labios fruncidos de disgusto.

Arthur suspiró, frotando sus sienes tras dejar sus cubiertos en la mesa. Parecía como si su deseo de tener una cena tranquila no fuese a ser posible. Reafirmando su determinación, miró fijamente a su mujer. La amaba, pero su constante fe en Dumbledore estaba fuera de tono. Era como si no pudiese pensar por ella misma, ver lo que había de incorrecto en lo que había hecho el anciano. Fred tenía razón; ellos nunca dejarían que les hiciesen aquello a ninguno de sus hijos. Había visto las recelosas miradas intercambiadas entre los otros miembros de la Orden, especialmente cuando se hizo evidente que Harry no deseaba estar allí. Que había estado siendo retenido como un vulgar criminal, peor aún cuando habían descubierto que había intentado marcharse.

—Molly, si Albus decidiese hacerle eso a Ginny, ¿qué habrías dicho? —preguntó Arthur con calma, rogando por más paciencia, porque sabía que la necesitaría teniendo que lidiar con Molly cuando comenzaba con sus argumentos.

—Ginny no es la que está en peligro —, insistió ella.

—¿Pero si lo fuese? —preguntó Arthur, sin dejar el asunto. Parecía como si su mujer no tuviese empatía, especialmente no por Harry.

Molly abrió la boca antes de cerrarla de nuevo; miró a todas partes menos a su hijo y a su marido. Como si realmente pensase en la pregunta que se le había planteado, ¿qué habría pasado, de hecho? Sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que tendrían que haber pasado por encima de ella para encerrar a su hija. Haría cualquier cosa por sus niños, incluso matar. Lo haría una y otra vez; amaba a todos y cada uno de ellos. Probablemente un poco en exceso, pero cuando pierdes a alguien cercano es de esperar. Sus pensamientos se fueron hasta Lily; ella había sido una acérrima defensora de los débiles, firme y contundente. Cualquier cosa que pensase que estaba mal la diría inmediatamente, al igual que ella. Los hombres habían comentado que era su pelo rojo el que les daba su temperamento. Su corazón dio un brinco; sabía que Lily no habría dejado que nadie le hiciese nada a su hijo. Habría defendido incluso a los hijos de Molly, lo que le hizo sentirse diez veces peor. Ella había sido más mayor que Lily por unos cuantos años, y aun así había llegado a conocerla muy bien. Especialmente cuando Lily había descubierto que estaba embarazada; sus padres ya habían fallecido para entonces y no tenía nadie a quien recurrir. Molly, que estaba acostumbrada a los embarazos, habiendo tenido ya algunos ella misma, supo cómo se sentía y la ayudó mucho. Sobre todo estando embarazada de Ron en esos momentos.

Molly finalmente se desplomó sobre su asiento, su rostro afligido como si hubiese aceptado al fin lo que su hijo y su marido trataban de decirle. De repente se encontró falta de energía, incapaz de enfadarse con nadie, ni siquiera con Harry. No podía negar que el chico la había asustado, y mucho, pero admitió a regañadientes que ella podría haber actuado de la misma forma bajo similares circunstancias.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón —, dijo Molly en voz baja.

—Probablemente él sólo estaba asustado —, dijo Fred en el mismo tono de voz, aunque no creía que Harry fuese a admitirlo nunca. Poniéndose de pie dejó su comida en la encimera antes de escabullirse por las escaleras; no podía con nada más.

* * *

Harry Potter sin embargo, era capaz de despachar su cena sin problema. Hoy la había hecho él, y se sentía muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Eso era lo que le gustaba, cocinar para alguien, hacer algo, estar ocupado. Severus sin embargo había pedido el postre a la cocina, una tarta de fresa. Le había encantado y se había prometido buscar la receta; quería intentar prepararla por sí solo. Los elfos domésticos incluso habían usado fresas frescas –podías notarlo–. Los platos y cubiertos se habían lavado ellos mismos una vez más.

Ambos habían tomado el pasadizo secreto hacia el Gran Comedor. Harry había usado su conjuro en la silla de Dumbledore y había comenzado su primer acto de venganza contra el viejo estúpido. A partir de mañana, cualquier cosa que comiese le sabría a algo repugnante, pero diferente cada vez, variando entre tierra, cenizas, orina, heces, cera de las orejas, plástico, virutas de madera y las cosas que más odiase en el mundo. Cambiaría con cada cosa que comiese; cuanto más le gustase, peor le sabría. Severus no pudo evitar preguntarse con una retorcida y rencorosa sonrisa a qué le sabrían sus… amados caramelos de limón. Tampoco pudo evitar jadear ante el sonido del pársel en la estancia vacía. Oh, Merlín. Ciertamente nunca había tenido ese tipo de reacción ante el idioma antes. Afortunadamente… porque que Dios le ayudase si hubiese sentido aquello cuando el Señor Oscuro hablaba el lenguaje de las serpientes. Mordiéndose el labio, recuperó el control de sí mismo mientras Harry terminaba.

—Hecho —, dijo el chico, volviendo al inglés. Le estaba cogiendo el truco a hablar pársel cuando quisiese.

—Entonces vámonos —, dijo Severus. Ambos hablaban en voz muy baja para no llamar la atención. El salón hacía que todo sonase más intenso, más fuerte; por si acaso alguien venía permanecieron en silencio tanto como era posible. Los dos salieron rápidamente del comedor, a través del corredor secreto y de regreso a las habitaciones de Severus.

* * *

—Ven —, dijo Severus, caminando en dirección a su dormitorio; si iban a tener aquella conversación era mejor se pusiesen cómodos. Minerva se había encargado de hacer la ronda por él, así que no tenía nada que hacer esta noche, a no ser que algo le ocurriese a uno de sus Slytherin.

Harry le siguió, mirándole con curiosidad, cogiendo la ropa de dormir que le lanzó. El muchacho se desnudó inmediatamente y se la puso, encantado con el tacto de la seda; nunca se había puesto nada como aquello. En el piso de su Dominante tampoco había nada parecido. Deslizándose en la cama, disfrutó de la calidad que emanaba de ella.

—¿Señor? —preguntó Harry, claramente un poco confuso.

Severus ignoró su pregunta mientras se ponía cómodo y entonces atrajo a Harry entre sus brazos. La tensión de su pequeño sumiso se disolvió mientras se relajaba—. Háblame sobre los Dursley, Harry —, dijo Severus sin ninguna advertencia previa.

Harry se puso rígido contra él—. Ya lo sabes; dijiste que lo escuchaste todo.

—Sí, pero quiero saber más desde tu punto de vista. Necesitas hablar sobre ello, Harry. ¿Confías en mí? —preguntó Severus; el chico asintió inmediatamente y en cuanto lo hizo el hombre continuó —, entonces confía en mí en esto. Déjalo salir; cuéntamelo —. Su mano estaba trazando perezosos, relajantes círculos en la espalda y el pecho del muchacho.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —preguntó Harry, cediendo.

—Cuéntame cómo era un día normal para ti allí —, dijo Severus, ¡como si lo que Harry había pasado se pudiese llamar normal! Ese pensamiento era risible.

—Petunia me despertaba muy pronto, a las seis de la mañana, creo; siempre martilleaba en la puerta de mi alacena. No me daban pijama, ni siquiera los viejos de Dudley, así que yo ya estaba vestido. Salía fuera y ella colocaba una sartén en mi mano y me decía que empezase a cocinar. Yo me quedaba allí friendo todo lo que ellos querían. En cuanto el desayuno estaba hecho ellos me hacían quedarme en la esquina mientras engullían la comida. Algunas veces dejaban las sobras para mí, la mayor parte simplemente lo tiraban todo en la basura para que yo no pudiese probarlo —, relató Harry, con amargura tiñendo su voz. Cerrando sus ojos, simplemente se tumbó allí y sintió el bienestar que le era ofrecido sin pedir nada a cambio—. Después de eso lo limpiaba todo: la cocina, la sala de estar, y la habitación de Dudley. Haría la colada y plancharía la ropa de trabajo de Vernon para el siguiente día. Entonces tendría que preparar el almuerzo o el brunch si Petunia tenía a sus amigas del club de lectura. Si era así, estaría encerrado en mi alacena hasta que se marchasen; si no, pasaría la aspiradora, y entonces sacaría brillo a todo y quitaría el polvo. Si no lo hacía a tiempo Petunia me amenazaba. Haría la cena, y sin importar lo que hiciese, Vernon me golpearía. Yo intentaba hacerlo todo de la manera que ellos querían. Trabajaba tan duro sólo para hacerles ver que podía ser bueno —. Su voz estaba quebrada y llena de tanta tristeza.

Severus pasó sus dedos a través del pelo de su sumiso; acunando su cabeza entre sus manos hizo que se volviese a mirarle. Su corazón se desgarró ante la mirada atormentada de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes. Merlín, quería retractarse y olvidar que jamás le había pedido a Harry que hablase. Aun así sabía que el chico tenía que hacerlo, tenía que comprender que no era culpa suya—. No importa lo que hicieses para ellos, nunca habría sido suficiente. ¿Me entiendes? Todo podría haberse realizado según sus especificaciones, pero aun así te habrían hecho daño. Disfrutaban haciendo tu vida tan infernal como fuese posible, por rencor e ira. Odiaban la magia; Vernon odiaba cualquier cosa que no fuese normal a sus ojos, y Petunia estaba celosa. Odiaba el hecho de no tener magia y que su hermana y su sobrino sí. Te habría abandonado, pero el hecho de que así estuviese protegida de personas que ella consideraba monstruosas lo decidió por ella. También te tomó por despecho, para que no crecieses feliz —, dijo Severus, percibiendo el respingo de Harry ante la palabra monstruoso. Sin duda Petunia le había llamado monstruo, como había hecho con su hermana antes que él.

—Lo sé —, dijo Harry de forma recelosa, sabía que no importaba lo que hubiese hecho, no habría sido bastante—. El único momento en el que me dejaban solo era cuando venían clientes, gente que Vernon estaba tratando de persuadir para que comprasen taladros.

—¿Cuándo decidiste huir? —preguntó Severus en voz baja, permitiendo que Harry descansase su cabeza contra su pecho de nuevo.

—Había querido hacerlo desde que empecé en el colegio; cinco años, creo que tenía —, respondió Harry con tristeza.

El corazón de Severus dio un vuelco, aun así permaneció fuerte; fuerte y firme era lo que Harry necesitaba. Su propia vida no había sido fácil, pero incluso él no se había planteado escapar. Estar lejos de su casa todo el día, sí, pero siempre había regresado tras pasar la jornada contemplando o hablando con Lily como finalmente había hecho.

—El primer día fue muy bien, la gente incluso hablaba conmigo —, dijo Harry, su tono de asombro evidente para los oídos de Severus—. Tenía un amigo, Jason; compartió sus patatas fritas conmigo en el descanso entre clases… durante un minuto pensé que no era el chico monstruoso que ellos me habían dicho que era. Pero Dudley apareció y comenzó a acosarnos con sus amigos. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que si hablaban conmigo, Dudley les haría daño o les metería en problemas. Él siempre estaba metiéndome en líos, sin importar lo que yo hiciese. Dejaron de hablar conmigo; nunca me dejaron jugar a sus juegos, en incluso los profesores no me daban ni la hora.

Severus tuvo que dejar de resoplar de indignación; los Dursley no sólo habían destruido su infancia, sino también su educación. Le habían alienado de absolutamente todo y todos; su depravación no conocía límites. Los adultos habían sido castigados, pero Dudley Dursley había quedado impune por sus acciones. Fuese un niño o no, Severus aborreció el hecho de que permaneciese libre a pesar de su persecución a su sumiso.

—Volví a casa un día, no puedo recordar que edad teníamos… seis, quizá siete; ambos habíamos recibido los resultados de un examen de ortografía —, dijo Harry agarrándose con fuerza a su Dominante, recordando el atroz dolor incluso ahora—. Ella los cogió de nuestras bolsas; Dudley estaba sonriéndole, y yo estaba intentando hacer mis tareas antes de que Vernon regresase.

Severus se agarró a Harry, con igual fuerza, sintiendo cada emoción rugiendo a través de su sumiso como un tsunami. Le reconfortó tanto como fue capaz, preguntándose qué es lo siguiente que iba a decir.

—Ella cogió el cuchillo que yo había estado usando para cortar la cebolla y me apuñaló con él. Me gritaba por hacer trampas, chillando que había intercambiado las hojas con su precioso Dudders. Que un monstruo como yo no podía hacerlo tan bien en nada —. Harry se estremeció—. Me dejó allí, manchándolo todo de sangre. Borró mi nombre y puso el de Dudley en su lugar, y colocó la hoja en el frigorífico. Con tanta calma como te puedas imaginar, me lanzó el botiquín, diciéndome que me limpiase y tuviese la cocina lista y la cena hecha antes de que Vernon llegase a casa.

Oh, Merlín, se sintió enfermo; Vernon había sido el único al que le habían dado Veritaserum. Habían tenido la impresión a través del testimonio del hombre de que siempre era él, que Petunia simplemente se había cruzado de brazos y había dejado que ocurriese, nada más—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Severus. ¿Cómo se había levantado y había seguido después de ser apuñalado? ¡Sólo era un niño! Un niño pequeño. ¿Petunia había pensado que él había usado magia para cambiar sus resultados? ¿No sabía que era imposible hacer cosas como esa? Bueno, lo era, ¡pero para un crío que no sabía acerca de magia era imposible!

—No lo hice lo suficientemente rápido; había empezado a fregar el suelo cuando Vernon llegó. Esperó hasta que limpié la sangre antes de pisarme el brazo, rompiéndolo —dijo Harry, tragando saliva—. Me arrojó a mi alacena; Sólo me permitieron salir para ir al baño por la mañana y por la noche. Una de esas noches tuve que ir a casa de Figg; ella me dio vendas limpias. Pude limpiar las heridas en el baño; allí tenía agua caliente. La herida estaba infectada, y llena de pus —. Un gran escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry.

Era una suerte que Harry fuese mágico, de otra forma los Dursley le habrían matado. Severus se sentía enfermo hasta la médula por lo que estaba escuchando, y le hizo estar más decidido aún a vengarse por su sumiso.

—Saqué tanta como pude, limpié la herida y la vendé; se curó por sí sola después de eso. La señora Figg simplemente me mandó a casa; fue entonces cuando decidí que quería escapar. Estaba demasiado asustado como para hacerlo durante una temporada. Fue cuando Vernon me apuñaló que huí. No me llevé nada. Simplemente corrí y corrí y corrí, sin mirar nunca atrás —, dijo Harry, todavía aferrándose a Severus—. Me fue mejor ahí fuera en las calles después de un tiempo, cuando aprendí a defenderme, y empecé a usar la magia para conseguir ropa y comida. Conseguí comer cada día; tenía ropa más abrigada, ropa de mi talla.

A Severus le sonó que Harry estaba intentando convencerse a sí mismo más que a él.

—Silencio, silencio ahora, duerme —, le dijo Severus; no quería escuchar nada más—. Pagarán por lo que hicieron, te lo prometo. Duerme, pequeño, duerme —. Severus continuó tranquilizándole, murmurando en voz baja hasta que Harry se hubo calmado y lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormido. Le habría dado una poción calmante o una para dormir, pero no quería que el chico se volviese adicto a ellas. Cuando tuviese problemas, querría las pociones, y eso era algo que Severus quería evitar. Conocía la adicción de primera mano; durante largo tiempo él había tomado pociones para dormir sin sueños para poder lidiar con la culpa. Había sido la única forma manera de tener noches de sueño satisfactorio sin ver el cuerpo sin vida de Lily, o sus ojos verdes acusadores contemplándole.

Durante largo rato Severus miró al techo, todavía trazando de forma inconsciente reconfortantes círculos en la espalda ahora cálida de Harry. Había colocado conjuros para calentar en el edredón la primera noche que Harry había estado allí. Las mazmorras eran propensas a las corrientes de aire; no le preocupaba demasiado, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ello. Harry, por otra parte, como le había dicho a los gemelos, odiaba el frío. Tras vivir en las calles Severus podía entenderlo. Severus quería hacerles algo a los Dursley; su cuerpo y su mente clamaban por venganza, por sangre. Sus ojos negros centelleaban peligrosamente, una visión de la que nadie había sido testigo desde la noche que Lily murió… cuando había querido ir detrás de Black para matarle. Había tenido la impresión de que era el hombre quien tenía la culpa, después de todo. Había sido demasiado tarde cuando había superado su aflicción, ya a punto para rastrear al bastardo; Black ya estaba en Azkaban para entonces. Pero no era demasiado tarde para los Dursley, ellos todavía estaban en prisión. ¿Les dejaría probar un poco la libertad antes de matarles? ¿O lo haría mientras estaban encarcelados para evitar las sospechas? Se merecían más que una muerte rápida, la tortura era más apropiada para gente como ellos. Quizá un conjuro de Juicio… si lo lanzaba sobre ellos, sentirían todo lo que hicieron a Harry. Lo sentirían como si les estuviese ocurriendo a ellos, incluso la pérdida de sangre sin la herida física que la acompañaba. En cuanto el hechizo hubiese hecho su trabajo… un veneno muggle haría el resto. A no ser… a no ser que usase un veneno mágico indetectable, tan rápido y tan doloroso como fuese posible. Él conocía lo mejor de lo mejor, su labio se curvó de satisfacción, sí, ellos tendrían su merecido, e iba a divertirse primero. Nadie hacía daño a lo que era suyo y salía impune. Se arrepentirían del día en que tocaron un pelo de la cabeza de Harry.

Severus se calmó poco después y se quedó dormido, satisfecho al fin.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

¡ _ **Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de esta semana? ¿Os ha gustado?**_

 _ **Me ha encantado ver cómo entre Fred y Arthur han logrado que se le meta un poquito de sentido común a Molly y que comprenda la situación por la que está pasando Harry. Esperemos que siga así y que Dumbledore no vuelva a convencerla de que mantenerle encerrado en el colegio es "protegerle".**_

 _ **También sabemos un poco más de lo que tuvo que soportar Harry... espero que Severus se vengue de los Dursley, ¡lo que haga con ellos me va a parecer poco con esos monstruos!**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:** CuquiLuna, liss83, lucerito35, Kerr22, valethsnape, Kira Itsuki, Christine C, Lunatica Drake Dark, Ryogana, Fran Ktrin Black, AngieSCullen, The box pandora, liz .hattu79, sam zmethwick, sachacaro, __Somerandomperson **y**_ _Sara_ **_por vuestros comentarios!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en unos días!_**

 _ **¡Cuidaros mucho!**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**

* * *

 **Nota de T: Tengo problemas en SH para responder comentarios, me da error de servidor, los iré respondiendo a medida que el problema se solucione**

 **¡Lo siento mucho!**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**  
 **  
Atragantándose**

* * *

 **  
**Por primera vez en su vida Severus Snape comenzó a entender qué es lo que Fred, George e incluso los Merodeadores sentían cuando estaban preparando una broma. La intensa sensación de expectación, el deseo de que el tiempo fuese más rápido para que ocurriese antes… Severus no se había sentido así jamás. Tenía la necesidad de moverse en su silla, muy impropio de él; era un hombre de infinita paciencia y decoro. O eso había pensado a lo largo de los años. Entonces por el rabillo del ojo vio unos ropajes de color magenta; Dumbledore acababa de hacer aparición. Tan jovial como siempre, se sentó y Severus sintió una oleada de euforia bailando sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos; había bebido una poción Pimentónica antes de bajar. Pasar tantas horas despierto buscando en cada recoveco de Hogwarts no estaba ayudando en absoluto a su humor. Considerando que era un colegio mágico y que las puertas aparecían para quienquiera que las necesitase… antes de desaparecer de nuevo, sería casi imposible dar con alguien que no quisiese ser encontrado. También estaba el hecho de que a las escaleras les gustaba llevarte en paseos salvajes, y a pesar de la creencia popular, incluso él no podía controlar Hogwarts. Sentándose en su sitio, esperó a que llegase la comida, que nunca era más tarde de tres minutos desde que él hacía acto de presencia.

Minerva echó un vistazo en dirección a Severus, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza, dándole a entender que había estado en el Ministerio. Entonces vio una expresión en su cara, una mezcla entre la de un gato que ha cazado un canario y alguien que está esperando para saber si le ha tocado la lotería. Parecía tan ufano y satisfecho, además de orgulloso… ¿Qué es lo que estaba tramando? Harry realmente estaba sacando lo mejor de Severus. Nunca le había visto tan lleno de vida antes, se sentía honestamente bendecida de ser una de las pocas que sabía la verdad. No estaba segura siquiera de que él hubiese visto su gesto.

Albus se sirvió agradecido un café, ya que la poción Pimentónica sólo ayudaba hasta cierto punto. Tomando un sorbo, lo escupió de una manera poco digna, sintiendo náuseas ante el regusto que ahora tenía en su paladar. Sabía asqueroso y no estaba nada contento con los elfos domésticos.

—¡Albus! —gritó Minerva, haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante tan pobres modales, especialmente frente a los niños. Automáticamente comenzó a limpiar el desastre que él había provocado, meneando la cabeza con irritación sin percatarse de que aquello sacaba inmensamente de quicio al Director.

El hombre desechó esos pensamientos y decidió tomar un café en su despacho, donde había tranquilidad, sin estudiantes mirándole con la boca abierta. Llenó su plato, prometiéndose tener una charla con los elfos domésticos después. Atacando sus huevos revueltos, una vez más lo escupió todo; sabían definitivamente repugnantes. Ni siquiera se preocupó por los estudiantes que chismorreaban en corro sobre él.

—Parece que he sido víctima de una broma, Minerva —, dijo Albus, sin impresionarse ni lo más mínimo—. Si pudieses, por favor revertirla.

Con los labios apretados la mujer murmuró—, _¡Finite Incantatem! —_ antes de guardar su varita. Ahora, sabía que aquello no podía ser idea de Severus, él era más vengativo. Usaría pociones en vez de conjuros, y mucho menos unos tan débiles como para que ella o cualquier mago o bruja pudiesen deshacerlos.

—Gracias, querida —, dijo Albus. Minerva no respondió, por desgracia la mujer aún no le hablaba. No aprobaba los extremos a los que él había llegado para mantener a Harry a salvo. Todos los demás lo habían entendido, no sabía por qué no se había unido a ellos sin más y evitaba el melodrama. Sin embargo, si supiese cómo se habían sentido la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden acerca de sus… acciones, quizá habría tenido que replantearse eso.

Albus tomó otro mordisco de su comida a modo de prueba, para asegurarse de que el conjuro se había desvanecido… sólo para descubrir que el hechizo no había sido cancelado en absoluto. Quitándose su servilleta, escupió la comida en ella, asqueado. No había manera de que hubiese podido tragar aquello; cada vez que comía algo, sabía a algo igual de repugnante. Su mente daba vueltas, ¿por qué no había funcionado el conjuro de Minerva?

—Tendré que dejar el almuerzo pronto hoy —, dijo Albus, colocando la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa y marchándose a través de la salida de profesores.

Severus contuvo una sonrisa con gran dificultad; oh, lo que daría por ser una mosca en la pared de Dumbledore hoy. Pronto aprendería lo que era tener hambre, tendría una idea de lo que Harry se había visto obligado a soportar. Quizá podría usarlo incluso con los Dursley. No había forma de que lo revirtiesen; después de todo, nunca le preguntarían a Dumbledore por algo así. Por el estado de Vernon ciertamente le vendría bien perder algo de peso, pero probablemente tendría menos apetito en prisión. Aquellas dos semanas iban a ser divertidas, cuando menos; ¡apenas podía esperar por lo siguiente que Harry había planeado! ¿Y no era eso una revelación? Toda su vida había detestado las bromas, había que admitir que por un buen motivo. Quizá ahora había comprendido lo divertidas que eran y disfrutaba del caos que creaban. Definitivamente las cosas se estaban desarrollando para que acabase resultando un hermoso día para todos ellos.

Bueno, quizá no para todos, pero el viejo estúpido sólo estaba recibiendo su merecido postre.

Minerva esperó hasta que Severus se hubo marchado; él siempre se iba exactamente diez minutos antes de que las clases fuesen a empezar. Antes de que Harry llegase solían ser tres minutos, el lapso de tiempo que le llevaba llegar del Comedor a su clase. El Profesor de Pociones siempre había mantenido su horario a la perfección. Nunca aparecía antes de lo previsto y desde que le conocía no había llegado tarde a nada.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Severus? —susurró Minerva mientras ella también salía por la puerta secreta. No tenía ninguna clase, así que no tenía prisa; por una vez podía hacer lo que le apeteciese.

—Nada —, dijo Severus con una sonrisa torcida y una mueca furtiva haciendo acto de presencia en su rostro. Desafortunadamente para él, Minerva la vio.

—No me cuentes historias —, respondió ella, bufando de una forma muy poco femenina.

—De verdad que no tiene nada que ver conmigo —, insistió Severus, conteniendo otra sonrisa.

—Ah, ¿es más como su padre de lo que pensábamos? ¿Pero por qué no funcionó mi contrahechizo? —preguntó Minerva mientras doblaban otra esquina, con las lámparas ardiendo intensamente para no dejarles en la oscuridad.

—No, él no es para nada como su padre —, dijo Severus a modo de refutación—. Ésta es su forma de hacer que el Director vea qué es lo que él ha soportado. Todos sus planes dejan a Dumbledore vulnerable, hambriento e indefenso, tal y como él ha estado durante toda su vida —. Eso era lo primero que había percibido acerca de los conjuros que Harry había planificado. Le volverían frágil, impotente, famélico mientras su cuerpo experimentaba los cambios, cambios que no podría detener o ahuyentar con un conjuro.

—Ya veo —, dijo Minerva. Ella habría preferido que él fuese como su padre, pero a pesar de todo, después de lo que había pasado no podía culparle por desear algo de venganza. ¡Estaba sorprendida de que Severus le permitiese llevarlo a cabo! Siempre era contrario a las bromas. Aparte de su relación, Harry parecía tener a Severus completamente dominado—. Puedo entender ese deseo —, añadió la mujer en voz baja, ella misma había deseado enfrentarse a él desde hacía mucho.

—Yo también —, estuvo de acuerdo Severus sombríamente, sus ojos negros brillando con maldad. Deseaba asesinar al viejo estúpido a sangre fría. Desafortunadamente Dumbledore era demasiado bien conocido y tenía demasiados simpatizantes como para que aquello resultase bien. Todo en mundo en Hogwarts estaría bajo sospecha, y especialmente él con su… pasado. Incluso él era incapaz de derrotar al Veritaserum; de lo contrario lo habría llevado a cabo.

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó Minerva, sin usar nunca nombres por si le estaban escuchando. El lugar estaba por todas partes a rebosar de miembros de la Orden, así que tenían que ser discretos sobre aquello. Ella se había percatado de que Sirius no había salido a buscar a Harry en ninguna ocasión y tenía bastante curiosidad acerca de ello. No sacó el tema con Severus; sabía que los dos hombres no se llevaban bien –de acuerdo, eso era decirlo suavemente–. Si el asesinato no fuese ilegal, los dos se habrían batido en duelo hacía mucho tiempo.

—De hecho, creo que está mejor de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. Hablar acerca de su pasado parece terapéutico, al menos —, comentó Severus con seriedad.

—Para él quizá; no puedo imaginar que a ti te haya ido bien —, replicó Minerva con conocimiento de causa. Severus era un alma implacable; si alguien rompía su confianza, ésta desaparecía para siempre. Nunca perdonaba ni olvidaba; tenía unos principios muy sólidos y además estaba dispuesto a llegar a extremos escabrosos para vengar a alguien a quien estimaba tanto. Extremos que ella no querría siquiera considerar porque no eran legales.

—No lo ha hecho —, admitió Severus, con un gruñido bajo resonando en su garganta—. Ellos le apuñalaron, Minerva; Petunia apuñaló a un niño de seis años porque lo había hecho mejor que su odioso hijo en un examen de ortografía —. La indignación en la voz de Severus era evidente.

Minerva tragó saliva, la bilis amenazando con traer de vuelta su desayuno. La imagen que Severus le había presentado no era nada agradable. Hacía brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. Merlín, deseaba haber hecho más; ella era tan culpable como Dumbledore en esto. No había luchado con bastante fuerza; debería haber hecho algo, ir al verle por lo menos. Habría visto, habría sabido y habría actuado. No merecía el perdón de Harry. Aunque parecía habérselo otorgado, o como mínimo olvidado si no perdonado. Dudaba que él supiese las dudas que ella había tenido, dudas que la habían asaltado a lo largo de los meses posteriores. Tenía que trabajar duro para asegurarse de que Harry estaba feliz y libre al fin.

—Cuídate, Minerva —, dijo Severus, encaminándose hacia sus dependencias.

—Tú también, Severus —, dijo Minerva al pasillo vacío; el hombre ya se había marchado. Se preguntó qué tendría el Profesor de Pociones bajo la manga para los Dursley. No había ninguna condenada manera en que fuese a olvidar la información que Harry le había dado. Iba a hacer algo; ella casi deseaba ser parte de ello.

Minerva dejó el pasadizo secreto de los profesores con rapidez, y subió hasta su despacho. Tenía más deberes que corregir. Algunos de los estudiantes necesitaban lecciones de gramática; los errores que cometían eran simplemente atroces. Sentándose sacó las últimas tareas; sólo quedaban los de séptimo curso. Mirando el nombre en lo alto del pergamino, gruñó. Hermione Granger; Merlín, ella era irritante por decirlo suavemente, siempre entregando más trabajo del necesario. Preparándose, comenzó a cogerlas y a devolverlas apropiadamente calificadas.

* * *

 ****  
—Poppy, ¿puedes hacerme un chequeo? —solicitó Dumbledore, entrando rápidamente en el ala del hospital. Había intentado comer sus caramelos de limón; sabían como cera de los oídos y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. ¡Tenía hambre y quería comer, maldición! Cuando descubriese quién le había hecho eso, iba a darle una lección que nunca olvidaría. Nadie derrotaba a Albus Dumbledore y vivía para contarlo. ¡Él era el único al que Lord Voldemort temía, la única razón por la que Hogwarts estaba a salvo! ¿Cómo se atrevían a meterse con él? Estaba legítimamente furioso.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Poppy, aproximándose y observándole detenidamente con preocupación. Llevándole hacia la cama, se sentó mientras Dumbledore intentaba apartarla.

—No, es sólo un estudiante gastando una broma; suéltame —, refunfuñó el Director con impaciencia, apartando su mano con un movimiento brusco cuando ella intentó poner su mano contra su frente—. Una que hace que todo lo que como o bebo sepa rancio.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces es un conjuro sencillo —, dijo Poppy, con gesto de fastidio—. ¡ _Finite Incantatem!._ Ya está, con eso debería bastar.

—No funcionó cuando Minerva lo lanzó, ¿puedes comprobarlo? —pidió Dumbledore de manera inexpresiva; honestamente ¿por qué tenía que explicar cada pequeño detalle? ¡Él no estaría allí si no fuese necesario! Sólo quería un café, así que deseó que ella siguiese con su trabajo y terminase con rapidez.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Poppy, mirando al Director de una manera extraña. Tras lanzar el conjuro de chequeo esperó por los resultados; en cuanto el brillo se hubo desvanecido, una larga tira de pergamino se desenrolló de su varita. Abriéndola, leyó los resultados pacientemente; hizo un gesto de desaprobación cuando vio que el hombre estaba tomando poción calmante de nuevo. No era en absoluto buena para él, pero ella no podía detenerle; nunca la escuchaba. Aparte de eso todo parecía estar en orden.

—Albus, de acuerdo con esto, no tienes nada; el conjuro ha sido eliminado —, dijo ella, mostrándole los resultados—. Y por favor deja las pociones calmantes, no es bueno para ti. Continúa con ellas y cuando intentes parar, te pondrás gravemente enfermo —. La expresión 'cortar en seco' le vino a la mente.

—Lo tendré presente —, dijo Dumbledore, sin ninguna intención de hacerle caso. Todo el mundo se metía con él por eso, y no estaba sintiendo nada parecido. Parecía pensar que era invencible. Finalmente podría comer algo; espera a que descubriese quién se lo había hecho—. Gracias, Poppy —, dijo antes de dejar el ala del hospital a paso vivo.

Poppy simplemente meneó la cabeza exasperada; Albus debía ser el hombre más irritante que jamás había tenido la desventura de aconsejar. No tenía ni idea de que él pasaría bastante tiempo en su hospital a la semana siguiente.

* * *

 ****  
—¡¿Qué tal fue?! —preguntó Harry, sonriendo ampliamente mientras miraba a su Dominante. Cerrando su libro de estudio, brincó arriba y abajo como un niño en Navidad. Era algo que daba que pensar, realmente; Harry nunca había tenido unas Navidades como tales. Incluso Severus no las había celebrado ni una vez con su sumiso. Este año sería diferente; se aseguraría de que el chico lo pasaba bien. Le compensaría por todos los años perdidos; era ni más ni menos lo que su sumiso merecía.

—Muy bien —, dijo Severus irónicamente—. ¿Debo presuponer que tú sabías que la contra-maldición no funcionaría?

Harry le sonrió, asintiendo con vehemencia; se lanzó hacia el Profesor de Pociones abrazándole con fuerza. No sabía por qué, pero estaba tan lleno de alegría y excitación que apenas podía contenerse. No era algo que experimentase a menudo; Severus sonrió pensando que era casi contagioso. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de pedirle que se calmase.

Recordando el chocolate que había comprado, lo hizo aparecer sintiendo que era muy olvidadizo. Abrió la bolsa y dijo— coge algunas cosas de aquí; es chocolate —, añadió sin necesidad.

—No es una rana de verdad, ¿no? —preguntó el chico, contemplando el paquete cerrado con curiosidad.

Severus sonrió al instante en esta ocasión, era exactamente la misma pregunta que había hecho Lily la primera vez que había visto una. Severus le dio a Harry la misma respuesta que le había dado a su madre tantos años atrás—. No, está hecho con la forma de una, y salta sólo una única vez antes de quedarse quieta.

—¡Wow! —dijo Harry, muriéndose por abrirla.

—Adelante —, dijo Severus, como si pudiese leer los pensamientos del chico. Esta noche pondría la memoria en el pensadero para mostrársela. El chico iba a llevarse una tremenda sorpresa, ya que ni siquiera conocía de la existencia de esos artefactos; disfrutaría de su reacción inmensamente.

—¡Es increíble! —gritó Harry cuando la rana saltó al abrir el envoltorio. Cogiendo al resbaladizo animal, decidió que era una cantidad terrible de trabajo para que alguien lo hiciese, sólo para comérselo en cinco segundos. Era como los caros conejos de chocolate que te daban en Pascua. Nunca se había preocupado por robar chocolate, prefiriendo en vez de eso coger cosas con las que poder llenar el estómago. Por supuesto, tenía que ser algo que no necesitase cocinar, a no ser que estuviese viviendo con uno de sus Dominantes; entonces podía preparar lo que quisiese. Lo había hecho mucho mientras estaba con Severus, ya que él no volvía a casa a lo largo del año.

—Ciertamente —, dijo Severus con una pequeña risita—. ¿Vas a venir hoy, o te quedarás aquí? —Internamente Severus se preguntó si los gemelos vendrían a su clase de nuevo.

—Iré; mi libro de ejercicios está allí. De todas formas, quiero aprender más latín —, dijo Harry, especialmente ahora que estaba aprendiendo todos esos conjuros. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas; era un poco vergonzoso estar aprendiendo cosas como aquellas a su edad. Tenía que admitir que era mejor que no aprender en absoluto. Sólo Severus lo sabía y permanecería de esa forma; confiaba en su Dominante totalmente.

—No sientas vergüenza —, dijo Severus, sus manos deslizándose a través del fino pelo de Harry; era una sensación adictiva. También era tan suave contra sus manos encallecidas, y siempre hacía que el chico ronronease como un gatito—. Estoy muy orgulloso del progreso que estás haciendo; lo lograrás si sigues como hasta ahora.

Harry se arqueó ante su contacto, cerrando los ojos y deleitándose con el cumplido. Mientras tuviese aquello… nada más importaba.

—Pongámonos en marcha entonces, o de lo contrario llegaré tarde —, le advirtió Severus, y lo hizo justo a tiempo. Volviéndose, el hombre salió de sus aposentos, con Harry siguiéndole como siempre.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de esta semana?**_

 _ **¡Aaah! qué dulce es la venganza ¿No creéis?**_

 _ **Estoy deseando ver cómo Dumbledore se sube por las paredes cuando no pueda comer nada, pero, sobre todo, cuando reciba el resto de las bromas que Harry y los gemelos tienen pensadas par él.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _gerii .lalala, Christine C, miadharu28, AngieSCullen, Ryogana, lavida134, redeginori, 79, Sara, lucerito35, CuquiLuna, Kira Itsuki, Kerr22_ _ **y**_ _liss83_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 _ **Cuidaros mucho :D**_

 _ **Un saludo**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale**

 **Nota:** ** _Sigo sin poder responder los comentarios de SH, sinceramente tengo ganas de pegarme de cabezazos contra el teclado en estos momentos. T_T  
_**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de ** _T_ raducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**  
 **  
Bones y Directores**

* * *

—Ahora, como deberes para el viernes de la semana próxima, quiero medio metro de pergamino acerca de cómo convertir a vuestro familiar en una copa, y las consecuencias de hacerlo mal —, dijo Minerva, mirando fijamente a los alumnos de primer año.

—Sí, Profesora McGonagall —, respondieron a coro la mayoría de los estudiantes.

—Muy bien, la clase ha terminado —, dijo Minerva—. Dejad los deberes de la semana pasada en mi mesa al salir.

Minerva aceptó sus trabajos mientras se iban, ordenándolos en un pulcro paquete mientras cogía el siguiente y lo añadía a la pila. Estaba contenta de que la jornada hubiese terminado; por otra parte, pensaba lo mismo cada día. Se estaba haciendo vieja, pero sabía que se aburriría al instante si se retirase. No es que fuese a hacerlo ahora mismo, el colegio definitivamente la necesitaba. Especialmente con un Director que había tomado medidas que ella no aprobaba. Escuchó su puerta abriéndose de nuevo y alzó la mirada, esperando ver a un estudiante tímido que hubiese olvidado algo.

—Amelia, no esperaba saber de ti de nuevo tan pronto —, dijo Minerva, mirando a la mujer con sorpresa. Colocó el montón de trabajos en su cajón, claramente aprensiva ante la inminente conversación. Poniéndose en pie para encararse con su visitante, una sonrisa tensa se asentó en el rostro de la subdirectora.

—Pedí algunos favores; han estado trabajando en ello durante dos días —, admitió Amelia—. Tuve la sensación, cuando me lo diste, de que era algo de suma importancia… ¿me equivocaba? —preguntó ella, sus ojos observando a Minerva con astucia. Sabía que no se equivocaba, pero los resultados eran extremadamente impactantes, motivo por el cual había ido en persona.

—Era importante —, confirmó Minerva, mirándola de forma inexpresiva; ya había sospechado lo que descubrirían. Era extremadamente raro ver a Madam Bones sin su monóculo puesto. Ella no la había visto fuera de su despacho o de los juzgados desde que eran muy jóvenes. No, eso no era cierto; la había visto durante unos minutos en la noche de los padres, pero su sobrina no estaba en Gryffindor así que no había sido trabajo suyo—. Pero no a costa de que alguien trabajase en ello durante dos días seguidos —. El hecho de que Amelia estuviese allí personalmente significaba que eran malas noticias, de hecho. De lo contrario simplemente habría llamado a través de la red Flu. Minerva se preparó para lo peor.

—Aquí están los resultados —, dijo Amelia sombríamente, entregándole una hoja de pergamino—, no pude mantenerlo en secreto; lo siento. Minerva, necesitamos saber a quién pertenece esto.

—¿A quién informaste? —preguntó Minerva, sentándose de nuevo y cerrando sus ojos con aire cansado.

—Al Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, y al Director del departamento de Aurores, Rufus Scrimgeour —, le respondió Amelia—. Querían venir ellos mismos, pero les convencí para que fuesen razonables. Quienquiera que sea podría estar en Hogwarts, después de todo, y tú no tienes la culpa —. Bones estaba alarmada por la expresión que se había adueñado del rostro de la profesora de Transformaciones.

—Minerva, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Amelia; no sabía qué hacer. La subdirectora siempre era siempre tan sosegada, serena y severa; nunca mostraba emociones. Ahora parecía a punto de romperse mientras leía los resultados. Era como si supiese algo que ellos desconocían.

—La fecha; es anterior a cuando fue encontrado. ¿Cómo entró en la sala de los registros? —preguntó Minerva, claramente aturdida y perpleja.

—¿La sala de los registros? —repitió como un eco Amelia, dando un paso atrás horrorizada—. ¿La sala de los registros confidenciales? —Repentinamente se dio cuenta de sobre quién estaban hablando sin necesidad de decir ningún nombre. Sólo había una persona que había solicitado continuamente un archivo de la sala de registros. Minerva estaba hablando de cuando Harry Potter fue localizado; ¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿Por qué estaba siendo ocultado? ¿Mantenido en secreto? Ni siquiera había la más mínima sospecha o especulación acerca de que Harry estuviese allí. Eso no era lo peor sin embargo, así que no se demoró demasiado con sus preguntas. Aquello significaba que Albus Dumbledore había ido demasiado lejos, y ellos ni siquiera se habrían enterado de ello. De alguna manera, de algún modo, había superado las protecciones de la habitación. Si el director podía hacerlo, eso significaba también que Voldemort podría si se lo proponía.

Minerva miró a la horrorizada mujer y asintió secamente. Normalmente Amelia era como ella misma, en casi todos los aspectos en realidad. Orgullosa, severa, y extremadamente poderosa, capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera. Por ese motivo era ahora Directora del Departamento para el Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica. Eso significaba que podía investigar todos los casos en los que los Aurores estuviesen trabajando, activos o antiguos. También estaba presente durante los juicios, y Minerva creía que era una mujer justa que siempre daba a la gente el beneficio de la duda. Si alguna vez ella era acusada de algo, querría a Amelia Bones de su parte.

—Oh, Albus, ¿qué has hecho? —suspiró Minerva en voz baja, meneando su cabeza con aire cansado. Mantener a Harry encerrado en Hogwarts era una cosa, pero haber usado sus registros confidenciales era una traición demasiado grave. Por otra parte, que Dumbledore llevase a Harry a Privet Drive y dejase que abusasen de él era mucho peor.

—Necesitaré que testifiques que el detector oscuro era de Albus Dumbledore —, dijo Amelia de forma insistente—. De otra forma podría ser capaz de proclamar su inocencia.

—Espera aquí, por favor. No te muevas hasta que regrese —, dijo Minerva poniéndose en pie, cogiendo polvos Flu y diciendo en voz alta su destino.

Minerva salió en los aposentos de Severus, mirando alrededor. Parecían vacíos pero podía escuchar ruidos en la cocina. Avanzando, miró dentro pero sólo encontró allí a Harry; el chico se sorprendió de verla sola y su expresión se volvió aprensiva. Confió en que no continuase de esa manera; ella había amado a sus padres, y deseaba conocerle también a él—. Hola, Harry. Siento molestarte. ¿Sabes dónde está Severus? —El olor de la comida la dejó extremadamente hambrienta.

—Está en el Gran Comedor; siempre va allí durante veinte minutos antes de venir aquí —, dijo Harry, con sus manos aún removiendo y revolviendo la comida mientras ésta se cocinaba. La miraba maravillado; él sólo llevaba allí una semana y ya conocía el horario y los hábitos de su Dominante. Severus había estado trabajando allí durante mucho tiempo, casi tanto como su vida entera. ¿Cómo es que ella no sabía de todos sus movimientos? ¿Realmente era la gente tan tonta? Ella no lo parecía; parecía inteligente, y era muy poderosa. ¿Entonces por qué estaba allí preguntándole a él? En ese momento comprendió—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Ella debía estar conmocionada por algo para no estar pensando con claridad.

—Todo está bien, sólo necesito a Severus —, dijo Minerva, sonriendo únicamente para contentar a Harry.

El chico bufó—. Y yo soy el Primer Ministro —, le dijo sarcásticamente, sin creerla ni por un segundo—. No soy un niño y tampoco estúpido.

—No, no lo eres —, coincidió Minerva—. ¿Pero la razón de que seas un sumiso no es para no tener que preocuparte acerca de los problemas? —apuntó ella.

—En parte. Pero no, soy un sumiso porque es lo que necesito, lo que deseo. Cuidar a alguien y que él haga lo mismo por mí. Para no tener que preocuparme de dónde vendrá mi siguiente comida, para saber que estoy haciendo algo correcto —, dijo Harry impasible. Sabía que ella no entendía realmente su relación; pensaba que lo hacía, pero en realidad no tenía ni idea. Quizá un día la ayudaría a verlo, pero ahora sólo quería cocinar su cena. Aunque a juzgar por su expresión preocupada, podrían no llegar a comerla.

—Aun así, es a Severus a quien necesito; tú no puedes ayudarme con esto —, dijo Minerva con un suspiro—. Le encontraré. Gracias, Harry, no hace falta que me acompañes a la salida.

—Espera, está volviendo —, dijo Harry, sintiendo a su Dominante acercándose; ¿no era extraño? Aquello no había ocurrido antes, jamás en todos los años que habían estado juntos. ¿Tenía algo que ver con el vínculo que habían formado? Realmente tendría que leer aquel libro y descubrir más acerca de ello. ¿Significaba eso que Severus podía sentirle a él también? Por otra parte, con el collar él siempre podría saber dónde se encontraba de todas formas. Su Dominante se lo había dicho desde el principio antes de ponérselo; tenía un conjuro de localización en él, así como un Traslador. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría exactamente un Traslador; sabía lo que hacía pero eso era todo. No podía imaginarse cómo sería ser transferido de vuelta a Severus sin importar dónde se encontrase. Obviamente no era lo mismo que 'Aparecerse', que era lo que él había hecho varias veces. Él lo había llamado 'hacer pop' o desaparecer; lo había llamado hacer pop por el sonido que creaba, como un coche que petardeaba. La sensación creció en él con rapidez, y descubrió que en realidad no le importaba qué la provocaba.

* * *

 ****  
—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —solicitó saber Severus en cuanto entró en sus habitaciones. Había sentido la red Flu activarse y casi había saltado y echado a correr desde el Gran Comedor. Nadie debería ser capaz de entrar en aposentos sin su permiso. Su mente había temido lo peor al instante, yendo desde Dumbledore a los idiotas de los miembros de la Orden. Cuando vio que era sólo Minerva se sintió extremadamente irritado y aliviado. Irritado ante su exagerada reacción y aliviado de que de hecho sólo hubiese sido eso. Era un hombre cauteloso; no había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin ser desconfiado y prudente. Aun así, la expresión en su cara era muy reveladora e incluso Minerva se quedó estupefacta durante unos segundos. Ella nunca le había visto tan… intenso antes. Sabía que Severus amaba a Harry, pero aquello lo demostraba más allá de ninguna duda.

—Minerva te necesita para algo —, explicó Harry, sin estar intimidado en lo más mínimo por Severus. Harry había visto a su Dominante de un humor mucho peor que aquel antes. Por otra parte, podía imaginar la pinta que debía haber tenido él cuando ocurrió. Su ropa rasgada, desgarrada y ensangrentada, con un labio partido y un ojo morado; el otro idiota que lo había empezado todo, sin embargo, había acabado mucho peor. Su Dominante se había sorprendido y enfurecido enormemente, aún más cuando consiguió que le dijese la verdad, o una versión de ella en cualquier caso.

—¿Bien? —solicitó saber Severus, mirando a Minerva inquisitivamente, sus emociones asentándose finalmente tras el sobresalto. No es que fuese a admitirlo jamás; desafortunadamente Minerva lo sabría, ella era demasiado astuta como para no haberlo adivinado. Él no era un hombre que demostrase sus emociones fácilmente, y sólo bajo extrema presión.

—Amelia Bones está en mi clase —, dijo Minerva sombríamente—. Los resultados han llegado, desafortunadamente la gravedad de la situación la superó y se lo ha contado al Ministro y al Director de los Aurores.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que ella lo haría todo con total discreción —, dijo Severus, maldiciendo en voz baja.

—Severus, ella no podía no decírselo, era su deber; ven a mi despacho —, dijo Minerva, su rostro todavía pálido, ya que su tono normal todavía tardaría en regresar.

—Muy bien —, dijo Severus asintiendo, con expresión de extremo enfado.

—¿No es lo que ambos queríais? —preguntó Harry, enarcando una ceja—. Sabéis lo que él ha hecho; era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Sólo es más pronto de lo que habíais pensado. Ellos puede que no hagan nada directamente; serán lo suficientemente listos como para darse cuenta de que necesitan todas las pruebas que puedan conseguir, para que Dumbledore no pueda escabullirse —. Eso significaba que no iba a poder llevar a cabo las bromas que había deseado. A no ser que lo pospusiesen y no le arrestasen hasta que construyesen un caso sólido; sólo podía esperar.

Los labios de Minerva temblaron de regocijo, con el orgullo brillando en sus ojos; calma bajo presión… el chico era bueno. Se preguntó si había algo que pudiese hacerle entrar en pánico.

—Ciertamente —, replicó Severus con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Bien, vamos a verla.

—¿Puedo ir? —preguntó Harry. Quería estar allí, especialmente si iban a hablar de él—. No interferiré.

Severus miró fijamente a su sumiso, sintiendo su necesidad de estar allí en aquella ocasión. Sabía que Harry no sería capaz de mantener su promesa de no inmiscuirse. Especialmente si discutían acerca de él, pero tenía el derecho de estar presente. Todo lo que Dumbledore había hecho, se lo había hecho a él, a nadie más. Aborrecía al anciano por un buen motivo. Severus estaba indeciso; por una parte lo comprendía, por otra quería proteger a Harry, era su deber como Dominante. ¿Aunque podía realmente proteger al chico de aquello? Todo lo que haría negándose sería alienarle. No, no lo haría, Harry lo aceptaría, pero le estallaría en la cara. El muchacho sería el primero en decirle 'te lo dije'. No era débil. La manera en la que Minerva le miraba reforzaba su respuesta; ella estaba esperando que denegase la petición de Harry. Necesitaba sentarse con ella y discutir su relación adecuadamente, o pedirle a Poppy que lo hiciese.

—Muy bien; intenta mantener las palabrotas al mínimo —, dijo Severus lanzándole a Harry una mirada penetrante. Oh, sabía que Harry se olvidaría si se enfadaba.

Harry dedicó una mirada curiosa a su Dominante y asintió; ¿por qué estaba tan seguro Severus de que se enfadaría lo bastante como para maldecir? Él sólo empezaba a hacerlo cuando se sentía acorralado; era más bien como un mecanismo de defensa. Uno que había aprendido en la calle.

—Sugiero que usemos la red Flu entonces —, dijo Minerva.

—Obviamente —, dijo Severus—. Pasa tú primera; nosotros nos encontraremos contigo en unos segundos.

—Muy bien —dijo Minerva. Entrando en la chimenea de Severus, pronunció su destino: su propio despacho. Cuando salió se sintió aliviada al ver que Amelia todavía estaba allí sentada. Le sonrió en un silencioso gracias, invocando algunos aperitivos de los elfos domésticos mientras hablaban.

—¿Preparado para hacer esto? —preguntó Severus.

Harry asintió de forma solemne, caminando hacia la chimenea con la aprensión pintada en su cara. Nunca antes había usado la chimenea, pero no había necesidad de preocuparse. Severus se puso junto a él, sujetándole estrechamente. Mientras Severus pronunciaba su destino, arrojando algo de materia polvorienta a sus pies, Harry captó un retazo del pensadero. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro; ya había visto el recuerdo una docena de veces. Le encantaba; había estado tan sorprendido y maravillado cuando su Dominante se lo había enseñado por primera vez. Había sido capaz de caminar alrededor, verlo todo en 3D, casi como si estuviese allí realmente. Había podido ver la expresión en la cara de Dumbledore, su rostro; había sido desternillante. Según Severus, el director no había comido nada desde entonces. Parecía demacrado y avejentado y estaba de un humor extremadamente malo; tanto que ya no estaba buscando a Harry. Incluso las reuniones de la Orden se habían paralizado; se habían dado por vencidos. Habían buscado por todas partes; era bastante evidente para ellos que Harry no estaba en el colegio.

La primera impresión de Harry acerca de la mujer, cuando salieron de la chimenea, fue que era austera, aunque muy, muy poderosa. Podía sentirla en ella, la magia; ninguna de las dos era más poderosa que Severus, sin embargo. Probablemente porque las brujas estaban restringidas a la magia 'luminosa'; la magia oscura expandía el núcleo mágico, ya que se empleaba más poder en lanzar con éxito ese tipo de conjuros. Sí, había aprendido mucho desde que había llegado allí; estaba avanzando, y podía leer la mayoría del libro sin necesitar de que el conjuro le tradujese qué decía. Había palabras más largas que algunas veces le superaban, pero acababa de empezar. Su Dominante estaba extremadamente orgulloso de su éxito, así que debía estar haciendo algo correctamente, y eso era lo que Harry siempre se esforzaba por lograr.

—¿Es él? —preguntó Amelia, mirando a Harry especulativamente.

El chico entendía ahora por qué Severus le había advertido; NO le gustaba la manera en la que ella le estaba observando. Se lo hizo saber mirándola con fiereza, la ira que quería dejar libre muy presente en sus gélidos ojos verdes. La mujer no pareció perturbada en lo más mínimo por su comportamiento o su silenciosa advertencia. Era una bruja dura de roer, casi como Minerva. El único motivo por el que Minerva apartaba la mirada era su culpabilidad; esta bruja no sentía ninguna.

—Amelia, quiero que conozcas a Harry Potter; Harry, ésta es Amelia Susan Bones, la directora del Departamento para el Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica —, dijo Minerva como presentación.

—Me alegro de conocerle finalmente, señor Potter —, dijo Amelia asintiendo con sequedad.

Harry sólo asintió a su vez, sin hacerle el feo de mentirle y decirle que era agradable conocerla.

—¿Qué encontraron? —preguntó Severus sin rodeos, sus ojos negros mirándolas con astucia.

—Aquí —, dijo Minerva, tendiéndole los resultados de las pruebas realizadas al detector oscuro que ella se había llevado del escritorio de Dumbledore.

—¿Son cien por cien precisos? —preguntó el Profesor de Pociones. Sus ojos se dilataron al verlos, sin duda en el mismo punto exacto que Minerva. La fecha: era dos días antes de que Harry hubiese sido 'encontrado'. Lo cual significaba que Dumbledore realmente había infringido la ley. No habían estado seguros de si había conjurado el detector oscuro después de que Harry fuese hallado para asegurarse de saber siempre dónde se encontraba. Aquello era mucho peor; dejaba clara la horrible naturaleza de su situación.

—Sí, los resultados son incuestionablemente precisos; el detector fue comprobado dos veces —, dijo Amelia, su tono breve y formal.

—Harry, ¿usaste magia justo antes de ser capturado por Dumbledore? —le preguntó Severus, mirándole con seriedad para transmitirle a su sumiso la espantosa naturaleza de la conversación, y para advertirle de que fuese cien por cien honesto con él, incluso en la actual compañía.

Amelia reaccionó ante el término 'capturado', ya que no le gustaba cómo sonaba en absoluto. El Profesor de Pociones lo hacía sonar como si Harry hubiese sido retenido contra su voluntad.

—Sí —, dijo Harry tragando saliva. Estaba un poco nervioso, después de todo, la bruja era parte de… ¿cómo lo había llamado Minerva? El Departamento para el Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica. Lo cual significaba que ella era en esencia una policía mágica, para todos los efectos y propósitos. Había hecho de su objetivo en la vida evitar a la policía como si fuesen la misma peste que deseaba a Dumbledore—. Acababa de salir de la tienda cuando les vi y eché a correr.

Amelia se estremeció una vez más ante el pensamiento del héroe del mundo mágico echando a correr de su propia gente. Sonaba realmente infame.

* * *

 ****  
 _ **Continuará...**_

 ** _¡Hola!  
¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de esta semana? Ha sido tranquilito pero no por ello deja de ser interesante, las pruebas contra Dumbledore empiezan a cumularse, ahora solo falta que actúe el Ministerio de Magia. _**

**_¡Qué ganas tengo de ver la cara que pondrá cuando le detengan! XD  
_**  
 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a:_** _Kerr22, lucerito35, CuquiLuna, valethsnape, Kira Itsuki, liss83, sam zmethwick, The box pandora, liz .hattu79, daiara lestrange, Ryogana, Sara, lavida134_ **_y_** AngieSCullen **_por vuestros comentarios!_**

 **Lo siento muchísimo por las que nos leéis desde SH y comentáis desde ahí, pero soy incapaz de responder sin que la página de error en el servidor. Hoy también fallaba cuando intentaba actualizar, pero por suerte después de un rato logré hacerlo.**

 **Esperemos que se solucione pronto.**

 ** _¡Cuidaros mucho!_**

 ** _Un saludo. :D_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Conversaciones y Reacciones**

* * *

 **  
**Abajo, en las cocinas de Hogwarts, los elfos domésticos se miraron unos a otros, sus ojos llenos de preocupación y reticencia. Ninguno quería ir a las habitaciones del Director Dumbledore. Por desgracia eran ellos los que estaban soportando el peso de su enfermedad; de hecho estaban sopesando ir a ver a Madam Pomfrey, aunque se les había dicho que no lo hiciesen. No podían desobedecer los deseos de su Amo, pero estaba poniéndose más enfermo cada día que pasaba. No sólo eso, les gritaba terriblemente, incluso les empujaba y les golpeaba si se acercaban demasiado. Jamás habían visto al Director de aquella manera; él siempre había sido amable con ellos.

—Poned vuestros nombres en la olla; el que salga elegido, irá —, decidió Dane, con voz solemne. Él era el Director de los elfos domésticos allí en Hogwarts; asignaba todas las tareas y mantenía todo en perfecto funcionamiento. También enseñaba a los jóvenes elfos que llegaban.

Con una tremenda falta de entusiasmo todos comenzaron a hacer lo que se les había dicho, tomándose su tiempo, doblando trozos de papel y añadiéndolos a la olla que estaban usando. La mano de Dane la removió para mezclarlos todos durante unos segundos, antes de hacer que uno de los niños elfos sacasen un trozo de papel. Observaron a su superior coger el pergamino, respirando apenas, confiando en que su nombre no fuese pronunciado.

—Tish —, leyó Dane. Ella era una elfa vieja, hecha de un material más duro que los escasos jóvenes que habían servido al Director hasta ahora. Eso era algo bueno; no se tomaría a pecho lo que se le dijese, estaba seguro de ello.

—¿Le llevo algo de comida al Amo Dumbledore? —preguntó Tish, con sus ojos más abiertos de lo habitual. Esa fue la única muestra de aprensión que ella demostró acerca de la tarea asignada. Era una elfa doméstica, y nunca dejaría de hacer lo que se le pidiese; la obediencia a las órdenes había sido inculcada en ella desde el momento de su nacimiento.

—Sólo algo de sopa, veremos si él la come —, dijo Dane, con sus ojos empañados. No estaba seguro de que el director la comiese, ya que no había probado nada de lo que le habían dado durante los últimos dos días. Se encontraba en un estado realmente lamentable, pero aun así ellos no podían ir en contra de sus indicaciones… a no ser que él encontrase una solución alternativa. El viejo mago necesitaba la ayuda de un sanador; los elfos domésticos no podían curar enfermedades como la de Dumbledore. Podían curar las dolencias de otros elfos (o más bien los elfos sanadores podían), pero aquellas eran diferentes a las enfermedades de los magos.

—Lo haré —, dijo Tish, y tras coger las pocas cosas indispensables que iba a necesitar, hizo 'pop' para volver a aparecer en el despacho del Director Dumbledore. Las bandejas de su escritorio estaban llenas con correspondencia, tanto urgente como de otro tipo. Manteniendo la fuente que llevaba firmemente sujeta, hizo 'pop' a lo alto de las escaleras. Los peldaños estaban separados para humanos, lo que significaba que eran demasiado grandes e inadecuados para ella, especialmente llevando una pesada bandeja de comida. En cuanto llegó a la puerta deseó que se abriese, y Hogwarts accedió a su petición. Los elfos estaban conectados al colegio de la manera más profunda… allí o en cualquier otro lugar en el que estuviesen sirviendo, de hecho. Mansiones, casas; si tenían protecciones, los elfos domésticos se conectaban a ellas. Cada elfo doméstico sabía dónde estaba Harry Potter, incluso aunque no pudiesen sentirle mucho ahora. Un elfo doméstico debía haber protegido el área que él habitaba la mayor parte del tiempo. El propio Hogwarts no les pedía que le llevasen comida, así que debía estar bien atendido por el Amo Snape. Y como nadie les había preguntado acerca del joven Amo Potter, no se lo habían dicho, ya que claramente él no deseaba ser hallado. Era una pena que Dumbledore no hubiese pensado en conectar a su elfo doméstico personal a Hogwarts, porque entonces habría sabido desde el primer día dónde estaba su héroe exactamente.

Tish cruzó la extravagantemente diseñada y lujosamente decorada sala de estar, y se dirigió sin rodeos al dormitorio del Director. Siempre les llevaba una eternidad limpiar el lugar, lleno con tantas baratijas, retratos exclusivos y adornos, incluso usando magia. Sí, ellos lo hacían todo en las habitaciones y el despacho del Director, mientras que otros profesores preferían su privacidad y les ordenaban que no lo hiciesen. Lockhart había sido la única excepción a la regla.

Abriendo la puerta del cuarto, la elfa entró de forma cautelosa y vigilante, colocando la bandeja en la enorme otomana de roble a los pies de la cama de Dumbledore. Como cabía esperar, había sido barnizada en rojo; todo lo que el Director poseía era principalmente dorado y rojo. Era casi como si el hombre estuviese perdido aún en sus años de Hogwarts, incapaz de sobreponerse al orgullo que le producía su casa. Llegó junto a su cama y levitó para poder verle. No pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente ante el estado en el que encontraba; realmente estaba mucho peor. Sudaba mucho, temblando sin parar y lamentándose agónicamente; las botellas de pociones que los elfos le habían dejado seguían allí. El olor a vómito en el aire era fuerte, y emanaba un olor tan repugnante que tuvo que contener la respiración. Iba a necesitar ayuda; no tenía otra alternativa más que pedir auxilio.

—¿Dane? —susurró Tish. Ella sólo podía hacer un tipo de magia cada vez; su uso diario de ella consistía sobre todo en hacer que la ropa de cama desapareciese y levitase. Ellos limpiaban de forma normal, a no ser que fuesen los techos y muros, para lo cual encantaban los cepillos y paños para que lo hiciesen por sí mismos. No puedes conseguir que la magia limpie los ornamentos por sí sola, ya que simplemente los rompería.

—¿Qué necesita Tish? —preguntó Dane mirándola, cambiando a la forma de hablar normal de los elfos.

—Necesito ayuda —, dijo ella—. El Director está muy mal, necesita que le cambien.

—Baja; yo levitaré, tú cambias —, dijo Dane, encaramándose a lo alto de una silla. Alzó su mano, chasqueando sus dedos, y el viejo Director comenzó a elevarse en el aire.

—¡Déjame bajar! —rugió Dumbledore, sus ojos azules abriéndose con una intensa furia en ellos. Los ojos grandes y negros de los elfos se encogieron en sus cuencas mientras él hombre comenzaba a estremecerse como si se helase de frío. El olor de su aliento hizo que Tish se arquease hacia atrás ligeramente, el hombre necesitaba que se le limpiase inmediatamente.

Tish chasqueó sus dedos; era la manera en la que los elfos domésticos hacían magia, al contrario que un mago, que agitaba su varita. La única cosa que podían hacer sin chasquear los dedos era 'pop', pero para llevarlo a cabo tan silenciosamente como fuese posible tendían que chasquear sus dedos también. Quitó las sábanas y limpió el colchón, asegurándose de que estaba seco y esterilizado antes de colocar la nueva ropa de cama. Todo aquello lo hizo en cuestión de cinco segundos; también cambió el pijama de Dumbledore mágicamente. En vez de rojo brillante, ahora tenía puesto un rosa neón brillante. La cantidad de poder que un mago tenía ciertamente no determinaba su gusto, eso seguro.

—¡SOLTADME! —gruñó Dumbledore, con la saliva volando por todas partes y haciéndole parecer más aún como un perro rabioso.

—El Amo Dumbledore necesita ayuda, ¿podemos ir a buscar a la Señora Poppy? —dijo Dane mientras hacía descender de nuevo levitando al delicado mago. Había perdido mucho peso; no podrían vivir tranquilos si algo le pasaba al poderoso hechicero. Sin embargo sabía que se avecinaban cambios, el elfo-vidente lo había indicado, cambios que inevitablemente serían buenos para ellos y su raza entera. Nadie sabía acerca de los elfos-videntes, era algo que ellos mantenían en completo secreto. Habían cometido el error de dejar a alguien saber acerca de ellos hacía nueve generaciones; había sido una lección que habían aprendido por las malas, y no volverían a cometer ese error.

Dumbledore masculló incoherentemente, sudando ya a través de su nuevo pijama.

—El Amo Dumbledore necesita comer —, dijo Tish, acercándose y sentándose en la cama junto a él, lista para desaparecer si surgía la necesidad. El elfo sanador ya había tenido que curar cinco golpes en la cabeza por las insolentes reacciones del Director. Vertió la sopa de pollo en su laxa boca, sólo para que Dumbledore se la escupiese encima.

Dane miró a Tish y después al Director; no podían hacer eso más. Dumbledore necesitaba ayuda, y al diablo con las consecuencias. Asumiría la responsabilidad por ello, incluso si significaba conseguir ropa por desobedecer una orden directa. Dumbledore no iba a sobrevivir mucho más si no hacían algo pronto. Con un poco de suerte, no recordaría nada de todas formas.

Tomando una decisión desapareció, reapareciendo directamente en el ala del hospital de Hogwarts. Mirando a su alrededor no encontró a nadie; podía sentir dónde estaba ella, en su despacho. Tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas pudieron llevarle, se encaminó hacia allí, llamando con precipitación y esperando impaciente a que la mujer respondiese, lo cual hizo casi de inmediato. Su silla estaba cerca de la puerta, así que ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de incorporarse.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, sorprendida de ver a un elfo doméstico allí; ella no había pedido uno… ¿estaba herido alguno de los estudiantes? Contempló con silenciosa preocupación a la criatura, esperando una respuesta.

—El Director Dumbledore está muy enfermo, Señora Poppy; nos dice que no lo contemos, pero tiene un aspecto realmente malo ahora… —dijo Dane con aire inseguro. Se quedó allí, retorciendo sus orejas por ser malo y hacer aquello cuando Dumbledore le había dicho específicamente que no.

Poppy asintió; cogiendo su bolsa para emergencias, salió inmediatamente de su despacho. Había sospechado que algo no iba bien, ya que no había bajado en los últimos días. Minerva había puesto excusas por él, pero ni una sola vez se acercó al despacho del Director. Poppy sospechaba que Minerva sabía acerca de Harry, todo. Eso, o todavía estaba enfadada con el Director por las… acciones que había llevado a cabo con respecto a Harry. Ella no había dicho nada por si acaso era esto último.

—¿Dane puede llevarnos arriba ahora mismo, Señora Poppy? —sugirió el elfo, mirándola fijamente esperando su decisión.

—Adelante —, dijo Poppy sujetando su mano y haciendo más fácil para el elfo transportarles sin tener que estar de puntillas. Ella se preocupaba por todas las cosas vivas, no importaba su especie, género, preferencias o estatus. Era parte del juramento de "no herir" que había hecho. Había descubierto después que era muy parecido al juramento hipocrático que hacían los doctores muggles. En vez de jurar por dioses de la curación, los sanadores mágicos juraban por el propio Merlín, el fundador de su sociedad. O así es como les gustaba referirse a él, después de todo, era el mago más conocido a través del mundo, incluso los muggles sabían acerca de él.

Dane cogió la mano de Poppy y les llevó directamente a las estancias de reposo de Dumbledore, un nombre que la habitación que había recibido hacía tiempo. Jadeó ante su estado, e inmediatamente comenzó a hacerle un chequeo; a pesar de lo que él había hecho, ella había jurado curar a todo el mundo. Era su deber como Medi-Bruja; eso no quería decir que tuviese que gustarle. El pobre Harry había pasado por tantas cosas. Los resultados del chequeo no eran nada buenos; colocó al anciano en una camilla, porque necesitaba estar en el ala del hospital. Tuvo que asegurarlo y atarlo mágicamente a ella, por las convulsiones que estaba empezando a sufrir.

—Yo me ocupo a partir de ahora, gracias —, dijo Poppy, sonriendo a modo de agradecimiento a los dos elfos domésticos antes de sacar al Director de sus habitaciones a través de su despacho, y bajando por la escalinata guardada por una gárgola, lo cual tenía que admitir era un poco complicado. No se encontró con nadie en su ruta hacia el hospital; todos los estudiantes estaban probablemente en sus Salas Comunes, soltándose la melena después de un duro día en el colegio. Les llevaba algunas semanas acostumbrarse a la carga de trabajo tras un verano quedándose en la cama y haciendo lo que les apeteciese. Los de séptimo año intentaban colarse en la enfermería y coger pociones pimentónicas para soportar el ritmo. No es que aquello fuese algo que ella permitiese; sus armarios estaban cerrados y encantados, nadie podía abrirlos sin alertarla.

Cinco minutos más tarde Dumbledore estaba tumbado en una cama mágica, con un hechizo para que no pudiese levantarse o caer accidentalmente. Las convulsiones todavía no se habían detenido, y ella sabía que no lo harían durante algún tiempo. Iba a pasar un síndrome de abstinencia bastante duro; su cuerpo estaba purgándose de la poción calmante. Ella le había advertido que se pondría difícil, pero no había esperado que fuese a dejarla toda de una vez. Tenía que tranquilizarse con la poción, de otra forma… bien, la evidencia estaba tumbada en la cama. Estaba teniendo problemas para mantener algo en su estómago, a juzgar por el estado de su garganta. Seguía vomitando cualquier cosa que comía, por lo que podía ver ni siquiera estaba llegando a su estómago. El interior de su garganta estaba horriblemente quemado por el ácido que regurgitaba.

—Dejadme ir, estoy bien —, murmuro Dumbledore, sus ojos cansados y afligidos.

Poppy ignoró sus palabras apenas discernibles mientras continuaba ocupándose de él.

Encantó un cuarto de botella de poción calmante en su sistema, lo suficiente para satisfacerle, y se sintió aliviada al ver que la mayoría de las convulsiones cesaban. Estaba famélico; necesitaría hacer que comiese algo, además de ponerle un gotero para rehidratarle; el mundo mágico usaba el mismo tosco método que los muggles. Normalmente no tenía que hacerlo, ya que nadie se ponía enfermo hasta ese extremo… no en Hogwarts al menos. Yendo rápidamente hacia el armario que contenía los medicamentos y el equipamiento muggle usado con menor frecuencia, cogió un dispositivo intravenoso, esterilizándolo mientras lo hacía, como precaución.

—¡Deja que me vaya ahora mismo, Poppy! —ordenó Dumbledore, encontrando los últimos posos de energía en alguna parte. Después de decir esas palabras se quedó inerte otra vez, jadeando exhausto.

Poppy siguió ignorándole; golpeando su varita contra la cara interior de su brazo, la aguja se insertó en una vena. Colocó la bolsa de fluidos en la barra de la cortina, con un gancho, manteniéndola por encima de él para que llegasen a su sistema. Invocando dos pociones adicionales, las puso mágicamente en su cuerpo. Una era un remedio nutricional, reemplazando las vitaminas y demás que había perdido durante los últimos días. El segundo era una poción para dormir; su cuerpo estaba agotado y necesitaba descanso. Con suerte después de aquello ella podría ayudarle a sobreponerse a los efectos de desengancharse sin tener que recurrir a esta locura.

En cuanto se aseguró de que el anciano estaba descansando de manera tan confortable como era posible, regresó a su oficina. Arrodillándose ante su chimenea y cogiendo un puñado de polvo flu, pronunció las palabras en voz alta. Se encontró en el despacho de Minerva McGonagall, el cual estaba vacío en esos momentos. La llamó, esperando pacientemente una respuesta. A no ser, por supuesto, que la mujer no estuviese en las cercanías. Si ese era el caso, tendría que esperar a que le devolviese la llamada. Minerva tenía una protección en su extensión de la red Flu; ella sabía cuándo alguien la estaba llamando.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, Poppy? —preguntó Minerva mientras entraba en el despacho de su oficina, uno que no se preocupaba en usar demasiado. Prefería usar el que había en su aula; sus aposentos se encontraban justo más allá de la puerta en el lado opuesto de su despacho real. La única cosa útil de éste era la red Flu; su aula no tenía chimenea.

—El Director está en el ala del hospital, tendrás que hacerte cargo de sus obligaciones —, dijo Poppy explicando el motivo de su llamada.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —preguntó Minerva con sus labios fruncidos, sus ojos marrones relampagueando de ira… algo que Poppy no pasó por alto.

—Se está desintoxicando; dejó de tomar las pociones calmantes. También está agotado, enormemente deshidratado, y famélico; le he dado una poción para dormir —, dijo Poppy, preguntándose de qué se habría enterado Minerva para hacer que estuviese aún más furiosa con Dumbledore. Poppy nunca la había visto tan enfadada, y eso era decir bastante. Necesitaba hablar con Severus, descubrir si la subdirectora lo sabía todo ya.

—Ya veo —, dijo Minerva, su expresión transformándose en placer y satisfacción. Dumbledore se había buscado; se merecía todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo ahora. Casi deseaba que Harry hiciese algo más, eso decía mucho de cómo ella se sentía, ya que Minerva normalmente no era de las que tenían una vena vengativa. Bueno, a menos que estuviese peleando con un Mortífago, entonces descubrían cuan formidable oponente podía llegar a ser.

—¿Doy por hecho que serás capaz de arreglártelas con sus tareas? —preguntó Poppy.

—Ciertamente, haré lo que deba —, dijo Minerva, sabiendo que muy pronto Dumbledore sería arrestado y ella estaría ocupándose de todo, de todas formas—. Debo irme, Poppy. Estoy en mitad de una reunión. Lo lamento; bajaré después y hablaré contigo adecuadamente.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Poppy asintiendo conforme antes de retirarse del fuego del todo.

Inspirando profundamente, Minerva regresó a su clase, donde todo el mundo estaba esperándola. Harry acababa de entregarles la prueba vital contra Dumbledore. Había admitido que había usado magia justo antes de que el Director llegase. Él había visto la reacción de Amelia ante su uso de la palabra "atrapado", y cuando había confesado que había "huido como un rayo" del hombre. A Harry no le estaba cayendo bien Amelia, ella no estaba segura de por qué, y nunca habría imaginado que era porque la mujer era una representante de la autoridad.

—Lo siento, Dumbledore ha sido ingresado en el ala del Hospital; dejó de tomar sus pociones calmantes y está pasando el síndrome de abstinencia —, dijo Minerva, poniendo un gesto de fastidio impropio de ella.

Los labios de Harry se apretaron sofocando su regocijo, él sabía que Dumbledore no lo había dejado por voluntad propia. Probablemente también estaría hambriento, y aquello hacía que el chico sintiese un extraño vértigo, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, ciertamente. El Director lamentaría el día que se había metido con él y había tenido el atrevimiento de llevarle al mundo mágico esperando que fuese su pequeño salvador.

—Considerando que no encontró a Harry cuando tenía once años, no tenía su firma mágica; obviamente se coló en la sala de los registros de alguna forma —, dijo Severus, con su repulsión triplicándose.

—Sí, Minerva ya había sospechado eso —, dijo Amelia sombríamente.

—¿Qué es la sala de los registros? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño ante las reacciones que su pregunta obtuvo de los otros tres.

—La sala de registros confidenciales es donde se guardan los registros de cada mago y bruja, incluso mucho después de que hayan dejado este mundo. Esos registros se mantienen bajo estrecho control y vigilancia, ya que contienen la sangre de un mago así como una copia maestra de su firma mágica. Esos son los dos objetos más sagrados en nuestro mundo, ya que la sangre es una herramienta que puede ser utilizada para el mal, así como para la magia. Sólo por un propósito puede uno ver la sala, ya no digamos usar los registros, y es si alguien ha cometido traición sin ningún tipo de duda. Tal cosa no ha ocurrido desde los tiempos de Grindewald, hace unas cuantas generaciones. No se usa en absoluto con ligereza; el hecho de que él haya logrado entrar… pone a todos los magos y brujas en peligro. Debemos descubrir cómo lo consiguió. Si Albus Dumbledore puede hacerlo, entonces el Señor Oscuro Lord Voldemort puede ser capaz de repetir la hazaña; eso causaría una devastación y destrucción masivas a lo largo y ancho de la comunidad mágica británica —, le dijo Amelia.

—¿Quieres decir que es como su historial médico? —dijo Harry, tratando de almacenar la información de una manera aceptable y comprensible.

—Eso es exactamente lo que es —, dijo Minerva, asintiendo en dirección a Harry para hacerle saber que había acertado.

—Ciertamente —, confirmó Severus con seriedad.

—¿Tenéis suficiente para arrestarle? —preguntó Harry.

—Más que suficiente, pero debemos construir un caso sólido si vamos a enfrentarnos a Albus Dumbledore. No podemos dejar espacio para el error o la duda, porque lo usará en su propio beneficio —, dijo Madam Bones, con tono profesional—. Dices que Dumbledore te atrapó; ¿puedes contarme a qué te refieres con eso? —Aquí ella no estaba hablándole sólo a Harry; miraba a los tres con desconfianza.

—Creo que se explica por sí solo, ¿no cree? —dijo Harry sarcásticamente, mirándola con incredulidad; y él que había creído que ella era inteligente.

Severus contuvo un suspiro de irritación, sopesando seriamente la idea de hacer que Harry se marchase mientras ellos tenían aquella conversación. Necesitaban a Amelia Bones de su lado; cuanta más gente influyente tuviesen en su bando, mejor sería para ellos.

—Me obligó a venir a Hogwarts —, dijo Harry, sintiendo que su Dominante estaba perdiendo la paciencia… realmente necesitaba hablar de ello con Sev. Podía percibir cómo de lejos estaba ¿y ahora podía sentir sus emociones? No sólo eso, necesitaba leer ese maldito libro—. Eché a correr en el momento en que les vi, pero por desgracia simplemente se Aparecieron frente a mí. Black me agarró, después me soltó cuando grité que un pervertido estaba intentando secuestrarme.

Severus tosió unas cuantas veces, apartando la mirada de todos ellos. Minerva y Harry se dieron cuenta de que lo más probable era que estuviese sumamente divertido por las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Harry. Se volvió para encararse con ellos, sin rastro de su sonrisa; sus ojos sin embargo tenían un brillo especial.

—¿Qué ocurrió entonces? —preguntó Amelia, completamente centrada en Harry, mirándole de forma pensativa.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos y tomamos un café y algo de comer? —sugirió Minerva, el conjuro para mantener caliente la tetera y la cafetera no duraría para siempre.

—¿Qué hay de nuestra cena? —preguntó Harry.

—Grace la terminará y la mantendrá bajo un conjuro calentador hasta que regresemos —, dijo Severus de forma tranquilizadora, sentándose en una de las sillas y sirviéndose inmediatamente una taza de café. Sirvió también una para su sumiso, usando sólo un poco más de leche, sabiendo que a Harry no le gustaba muy fuerte, o frío de hecho.

A Amelia no se le escaparon los 'nuestra' y 'nosotros', y les contempló de forma especulativa mientras tomaba asiento.

—Le pegué una patada en las pelot... —dijo Harry, deteniéndose cuando Severus se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, adivinando el lugar del que hablaba Harry y lo que estaba a punto de decir —. En su entrepierna. Después corrí de nuevo, pero uno de ellos me dejó inconsciente. Me desperté en una habitación aquí en Hogwarts.

—¿Le pegaste una patada a Sirius Black? —preguntó Amelia Bones para confirmar y aclarar las cosas.

—Sí —dijo Harry sin rodeos.

—Lo siento. Continúa, por favor —, dijo Amelia. Harry no parecía querer hablar de ello por algún motivo, pero si se habían llevado al chico contra su voluntad, no era de extrañar que no estuviese interesado en discutirlo.

—Les engañé haciéndoles creer que estaba transigiendo con lo que ellos deseaban; querían mostrarme Hogwarts. Tan pronto como salí por la puerta la cerré en sus narices. Me llevó una eternidad salir de las mazmorras, pero finalmente lo logré. Pero mientras me acercaba a las puertas, ellos las cerraron —, dijo Harry, su rostro arrugado por el disgusto de haber sido detenido.

—¿Las puertas? —preguntó Amelia, preguntándose a qué se refería.

—Las puertas del vestíbulo —, explicó con calma Severus, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

—Ellos sabían que tú no deseabas estar aquí —, declaró Amelia, conmocionada. Sabía que Sirius Black era el padrino del chico, ¿en qué estaba pensando ese idiota?

—Obviamente —, bufó Harry con irritación.

—¿Cuántos eran? ¿Sólo ellos dos? —preguntó Amelia, intentando asegurarse de que tenía todos los datos correctos.

—Tres —, la corrigió Harry, tras engullir un sándwich de atún y pepino—. Black, Lupin y Dumbledore.

—Sirius Black, Remus Lupin —, aclaró Minerva, por si Amelia no estaba familiarizada con sus apellidos. Sin duda ella conocía a Sirius, él había sido un Auror, y había estado encarcelado en un momento dado.

—¿Deseas presentar cargos contra todos ellos? —preguntó Amelia. No estaba segura de quién era Remus Lupin, pero a los otros dos les conocía personalmente.

Harry miró a Minerva y a Severus, bloqueado respecto a qué hacer a continuación. Severus no demostró reacción de ningún tipo, dejando saber a Harry que era únicamente decisión suya y que la respaldaría. ¿Hacía que arrestasen a Black y Lupin con Dumbledore? Les estaría bien merecido, pero Lupin había mantenido su localización en secreto –lo cual les había permitido llegar tan lejos—. No, sólo contra Dumbledore. Los otros son sólo ovejas, no pueden pensar por sí mismos —, dijo Harry desdeñosamente; por una vez su sarcasmo no estaba dirigido hacia Amelia sino a los otros dos idiotas que habían permitido que el Director tomase el control sobre ellos. Lupin al menos había visto los errores de su proceder, pero no estaba seguro acerca de Black todavía.

Severus sonrió con salvaje regocijo; no sabía cuántas veces había pensado eso mismo acerca de la Orden al completo. Aparte de unos pocos elegidos, por supuesto, que consistían en Minerva, él mismo, y Shacklebolt la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque últimamente Arthur Weasley parecía haber desarrollado un poco de coraje, enfrentándose a la Orden e incluso a su propia esposa.

—Ya veo —, dijo Amelia, evidentemente desconcertada por su comentario. Ella no podía entenderlo, ya que no conocía el alcance del control que Dumbledore tenía sobre la gente cercana a él.

—¿Te pusieron la mano encima en alguna ocasión? —preguntó Amelia—. ¿O te hirieron con magia? —No le gustaba ese pensamiento pero tenía que preguntar de todas formas.

Harry tenía ganas de contestar con una réplica sarcástica, o al menos su versión de ella, en cualquier caso. Casi como si Severus pudiese sentir cómo se sentía, le interrumpió, pasándole al chico otro plato con comida. Sin siquiera decir nada Harry sabía que el Profesor de Pociones quería que se lo comiese. Era todo lo que el hombre hacía, desear que comiese o aprendiese; ya no estaba tan escuálido, especialmente con la ayuda de las pociones de su Dominante. El peso se había acumulado; de hecho había ganado casi siete kilos. Jamás en toda su vida había estado tan sano, eso era seguro.

—Dumbledore persiguió a Harry fuera del colegio, lo que provocó que cayese por las escaleras de la entrada principal; no sólo eso sino que le dijo a un elfo doméstico que le detuviese usando todos los medios que fuesen necesarios. Lo cual tuvo como resultado que fuese lanzado tres metros por el aire de una explosión; Dumbledore ni siquiera comprobó si estaba bien, simplemente le volvió a meter en la habitación en la que había estado encerrado. Cuando llegué a él, toda su espalda y sus piernas estaban severamente magulladas. También colocó un conjuro de localización en él, imbuido en un brazalete de oro que le puso, asegurándose de que no pudiese huir aunque lo intentase —, dijo Severus a modo de corta y seca explicación.

Amelia casi deseaba suspirar de irritación, ¿es que no había nada que Dumbledore no le hubiese hecho a aquel chico?

—También deberíamos decirte que Albus Dumbledore dejó a Harry con los Dursley, la última familia que le quedaba —, dijo Minerva.

Amelia miró a la Subdirectora, había algo subyacente en su voz; lo descubriría pronto al parecer—. Sí, estoy al tanto de eso —, dijo la mujer, preguntándose por qué había sacado el tema en primer lugar.

—Permitió que abusasen de Harry; tenía cartas de Arabella Figg sobre el tema y no hizo nada. Nosotros sólo lo descubrimos cuando Severus sacó a Harry de la habitación donde Dumbledore le había encerrado —, dijo Minerva con tristeza.

Esta vez Amelia sí que suspiró—. ¿Hay alguna cosa más que queráis contarme? —preguntó con obvia irritación.

—Tenemos todas las pruebas que necesites para demostrar que lo sabía —, le dijo Minerva—. Te daré copias, ya que prefiero que los originales estén en algún lugar seguro.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Amelia; no era una petición fuera de lo común—. Debo informar de esto al Ministro esta noche.

—Haznos saber cómo va —, dijo Severus poniéndose en pie, dejando su vaso vacío en la mesa de Minerva. Harry se levantó inmediatamente también, agradecido de irse; se estaba sintiendo muy utilizado sentado en aquella habitación.

—Lo haré—, dijo Amelia, asintiendo de forma comprensiva, incorporándose también—. Fue agradable conoceros, sólo desearía que las circunstancias fuesen más agradables —. Decía aquello a menudo en su trabajo, por desgracia.

—Ciertamente —, dijo Severus con una sonrisa torcida, comprendiendo la ironía de su comentario.

Amelia salió por la puerta, en vez de tomar la red Flu; necesitaba pensar. Debía meditar acerca de todo lo que Dumbledore había hecho, sabiendo que tendría que explicárselo al Ministro Fudge. El hombre estaría horrorizado o encantado de tener finalmente algo acerca de Dumbledore que el viejo no supiese de antemano. La relación que Fudge tenía con el anciano era complicada, por decirlo suavemente.

O sentía admiración o sospechaba de él; nunca había cambiado en todo el tiempo que había sido Ministro de Magia. Normalmente ella simplemente le ignoraría, pero en esta ocasión no podría hacerlo. Le llevó quince minutos caminar hasta el límite de las protecciones de Hogwarts; inspirando aire profundamente, se Apareció hacia el Ministerio y sombríamente se preparó para lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

 ** _Continuara..._**

¡ _ **Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Habéis pasado una buena semana? Esperamos que sí ^^.**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? He sentido una gran satisfacción cuando he visto lo mal que lo está pasando Dumbledore ¡y sólo con la primera trastada que pretendía hacerle Harry!, me dan pena los elfos domésticos que tienen que soportar al director en ese estado, pero con un poco de suerte serán sólo unos días más y luego bye, bye viejo chivo. XD**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _Kira Itsuki, Kerr22, CuquiLuna, lucerito35, LSRH, Christine C, , Ryogana, AngieSCullen, YuueIsa, Tomo-chan02, Sara, sachacaro, liz .hattu79_ _ **y**_ _Lunatica Drake Dark_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en unos días**_

 _ **Un abrazo :D**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**

 ** _¡Estoy respondiendo los comentarios de SH! ¡La página por fin funciona!_**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

 **Cornelius Fudge**

* * *

 **  
**Cornelius Fudge se sentó en su despacho. Había sido Ministro de Magia desde hacía algunos años, así que el lugar ya tenía su propio sello. Rodeándole estaban todos los Ministros anteriores que habían recibido homenajes y retratos; ninguno estaba en su marco ahora mismo. No todo el mundo hacía algo así, preferían dejar un retrato con sus familiares, pero aquellos hombres habían antepuesto sus carreras por encima de todo, lo cual de paso significaba que no tenían familia. Todo el mundo asumía que Cornelius era un estúpido, lo cual se ajustaba a él bastante bien, pero contrariamente a la creencia popular él sabía lo que conllevaba mantenerse en el poder. Era necesaria una conducta y unos comentarios destinados a mantener a Lucius contento, y al mismo tiempo permitir que Dumbledore creyese que le tenía firmemente dominado. Aunque, con el Señor Oscuro Voldemort de regreso, tenía que tener cuidado con Malfoy, y con qué frecuencia se le veía con él. No podía permitir que el público pensase que se estaba volviendo hacia la oscuridad, oh no; eso es algo que él no haría. Jamás avergonzaría el nombre de su familia con ese tipo de asociación. Deseaba ser recordado como el Ministro que encabezó la entrada del mundo mágico en una nueva era. Merlín, podía recordar pensarlo cuando era sólo un novato haciendo sus T.I.M.O.s. Había estado decidido, había seguido adelante para convertirse en Auror, y había escalado puestos antes de presentar su solicitud para ser Ministro. Le había llevado tres intentos, y hete aquí que lo había logrado. Por el camino se había hecho con una Orden de Merlín, de primera clase.

Todos los anteriores Ministros habían ofrecido al mundo mágico algo que necesitaba y quería, incluso aquellos que casi habían llegado al puesto Barty Crouch Senior, por ejemplo, había casi crucificado a todos los Mortífagos, declarando que merecían ir a Azkaban sin juicio, y extrañamente el mundo entero deseaba que él lograse el puesto. Entonces todo se estropeó para él, cuando su propio hijo fue arrestado y declarado culpable de ser un Mortífago y fue sentenciado a Azkaban. En ese momento comenzaron aquellas molestas reflexiones; si él no podía controlar a su propio hijo… ¿cómo podía liderar al mundo mágico en una guerra?

Fue entonces cuando Cornelius se dio cuenta de que necesitaba adoptar una postura que nadie había tomado antes, para poder destacar sobre el resto de candidatos que luchaban por el cargo de Ministro. Y así embaucó a Lucius, capaz de manipular a fondo a los sangres limpias, y a Dumbledore, el cual era seguido por la población de nacidos de muggles y mestizos al completo, así como por los sangres limpias del bando de la luz, hasta ambos que hicieron lo que él sugería. Dos personas, un objetivo, y había obrado maravillas; no tenían ni idea de que era él quien les estaba manipulando a ellos. –Ambos pensaban que eran tan astutos y superiores a él– bien, estaban equivocados. Quizá algún día dejaría que se enterasen, pero no hasta que hubiese acabado… como Ministro de Magia, en cualquier caso. Él conocía a los dos hombres mejor de lo que ellos pensaban. Dumbledore no era de ninguna manera tan "luminoso" y benevolente como le gustaba presentarse. Igual que Lucius no era tan malvado como le gustaba pensar que era. Malfoy tenía sus debilidades; su familia era la principal.

Dos sonoros golpes en su puerta sacaron a Cornelius de sus pensamientos, para encontrarse con su pluma todavía alzada para firmar la legislación nueva. La cual era, por cierto, inútil; la tinta había emborronado todo el pergamino, filtrándose hasta su escritorio. Maldiciendo mentalmente hizo desaparecer el desaguisado y se estiró. Sólo era la hora de la cena, pero se sentía como si hubiese estado trabajando sin descanso durante semanas—. Entre —, dijo Fudge con curiosidad; no tenía ninguna reunión programada y su ayudante se había marchado pronto a causa de una emergencia.

—Ah, Madam Bones, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —preguntó Cornelius por cortesía, más que otra cosa, ya que sabía por qué se encontraba ella allí. Le había permitido ir a Hogwarts sola y ocuparse del sospechoso. Eso tenía más que ver con evitar él mismo a Albus Dumbledore que con cualquier otra cosa. Nada más llegar al puesto de Ministro se había asegurado de que pareciese que era el anciano quien tomaba las decisiones, escribiéndole a menudo para consultarle su opinión. Le había salido el tiro por la culata, ya que el viejo mago le criticaba constantemente, aconsejándole incluso años después.

—Hablé con la Profesora Minerva McGonagall; ella me ha puesto sobre la pista de cierta información incriminatoria —, dijo Amelia, entrando en el despacho y asegurando la puerta tras ella. Poderosos conjuros silenciadores fueron colocados inmediatamente en torno a la habitación, dándoles una muy deseada privacidad.

—Muy bien, escuchémosla —, dijo Cornelius, con su rostro ensombreciéndose mientras miraba a la normalmente estoica bruja con aprensión, sin estar seguro de si le iba a gustar algo de lo que iba a ser revelado esa noche.

—Creo que será mejor si le muestro la reunión —, dijo Amelia de forma solemne.

—Muy bien —, accedió Cornelius, ocultando su recelo mientras abría inmediatamente el último cajón y sacaba un pensadero de su interior. Pertenecía al Ministerio, y era usado, aunque muy rara vez, en los juicios para probar la culpabilidad o la inocencia de alguien. Los recuerdos eran extremadamente privados, y por tanto mucha gente elegía no usar ese método como prueba. Cornelius no comprendía esa actitud; él preferiría extraer un recuerdo antes que tomar Veritaserum. Recostándose en su silla, se quitó sus gafas de lectura, frotando sus cansados ojos. Tenía la sensación de que el día iba a empeorar bastante—. Supongo que no me dirás el nombre del sospechoso.

Amelia tan solo meneó su cabeza con seriedad, antes de quedarse completamente quieta, sacando el recuerdo de su mente. La plateada sustancia se quedó pegada al extremo de su varita, siguiéndola de una forma fantasmagórica. Para alguien que se topaba con ello por primera vez, parecía como un espíritu, una entidad saliendo del final de su varita. Lentamente lo hizo descender hasta que su varita estuvo sobre el pensadero antes de agitarla. El recuerdo se deslizó aún más abajo, casi como una pluma, bamboleándose de un lado al otro antes de quedar inmóvil en el recipiente. El pensadero debía ser el mejor invento mágico jamás realizado, en su opinión, y la orden de Merlín de primera clase a su creador había sido bien merecida.

Ambos tocaron el pensadero con su dedo, y permitieron que les arrastrase a sus profundidades.

Cornelius miró alrededor, reconociendo al instante Hogwarts; había asistido al colegio, después de todo, en su juventud. De hecho había aprendido Transformaciones con el propio Albus Dumbledore, y también con Minerva McGonagall cuando ella había le había sustituido. El cambio de profesores no le había afectado realmente, ya que los Fudge siempre acababan en Hufflepuff, la casa de aquellos que eran leales. Su propio sobrino había sido colocado en Hufflpuff, Rufus Fudge, un hombre joven que estaba siguiendo los pasos de su tío abriéndose camino en el Ministerio.

 **—Amelia, no esperaba saber de ti de nuevo tan pronto —, dijo Minerva.**  
 **  
—Pedí algunos favores; han estado trabajando en ello durante dos días —, admitió Amelia—. Tuve la sensación, cuando me lo diste, de que era algo de suma importancia… ¿me equivocaba?**  
 **  
—Era importante —, confirmó Minerva—. Pero no a costa de que alguien trabajase en ello durante dos días seguidos.**  
 **  
—Aquí están los resultados —, dijo Amelia sombríamente, entregándole una hoja de pergamino—, no pude mantenerlo en secreto; lo siento. Minerva, necesitamos saber a quién pertenece esto.**  
 **  
**Cornelius observó las interacciones atentamente; ambas estaban sorprendidas y algo aprensivas. Él había sido informado de los resultados; Amelia Bones era leal en primer lugar al Ministerio. De hecho ella era una de las pocas personas en las que él confiaba plenamente. Conjeturó que la Profesora McGonagall sabía ya de quién se trataba, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro.

 **—¿A quién informaste? —preguntó Minerva.**

 **—Al Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, y al Director del departamento de Aurores, Rufus Scrimgeour —, le respondió Amelia—. Querían venir ellos mismos, pero les convencí para que fuesen razonables. Quienquiera que sea podría estar en Hogwarts, después de todo, y tú no tienes la culpa.**  
 **  
**A pesar de saberlo, Cornelius se sintió naturalmente alarmado por la expresión que se había extendido por la severa cara de la profesora. Su mente inmediatamente comenzó a dar vueltas; ¿quién podía ser? No había demasiados que pudiesen causarle a Minerva tanta angustia por que los resultados se conociesen.  
 **  
—Minerva, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Amelia.**

 **—La fecha; es anterior a cuando fue encontrado. ¿Cómo entró en la sala de los registros? —preguntó Minerva, claramente aturdida y perpleja.**

Cornelius resopló con fuerza, tomando aire sorprendido, casi no queriendo creer lo que había escuchado. Sus ojos se fueron inmediatamente hacia Amelia, que estaba en el pensadero con él, pidiendo respuestas silenciosamente, incapaz de esperar más. La sala de los registros… oh, no. Rápidamente el Ministro de Magia juntó las piezas, y dos más dos se convirtieron en cuatro. Albus Dumbledore. Llegó a esa conclusión mucho antes de que Amelia Bones lo descubriese. Tenía que serlo, el viejo mago era el único que había estado desesperado por entrar en la cámara. Que no se le malinterpretase, Fudge comprendía su deseo, era horrible lo que Harry Potter había pasado. Él nunca tomaba partido, sólo estaba de acuerdo con quienquiera que estuviese hablando cuando se enzarzaba en una conversación acerca del chico. Teniendo él mismo un sobrino, no podía comprender por qué los muggles habían hecho aquello. Muggles abusando de un mago… era algo inaudito, inmoral y malvado a muchos niveles. Él no sabía qué había sido del chico, y le gustaría saberlo. Si estaba vivo, se merecía entrenar su magia y recobrar su herencia. No creía ni por un segundo que Harry Potter fuese a acabar con la guerra. Era un niño; había sobrevivido milagrosamente pero eso no significaba que pudiese volver a hacerlo. No, si alguien tenía una oportunidad de terminar con la guerra eran los Aurores, y aunque le revolvía el estómago reconocerlo, Dumbledore. Lo cual, si él estaba en lo cierto, podría no volver a ser posible.

 **—¿La sala de los registros? —repitió como un eco Amelia, dando un paso atrás horrorizada—. ¿La sala de los registros confidenciales?**

Cornelius Fudge reprodujo el horror de Amelia Bones, incapaz aún de formar un solo pensamiento o palabra. Minerva no respondió, así que Cornelius tuvo que suponer que había asentido mientras él estaba en su estupor.

 **—Oh, Albus, ¿qué has hecho? —suspiró Minerva en voz baja.**  
 **  
—Necesitaré que testifiques que el detector oscuro era de Albus Dumbledore —, dijo Amelia de forma insistente—. De otra forma podría ser capaz de proclamar su inocencia.**  
 **  
—Espera aquí, por favor. No te muevas hasta que regrese —, dijo Minerva poniéndose en pie, cogiendo polvos Flu y diciendo en voz alta su destino.**  
 **  
**Cornelius no se alteró cuando el recuerdo brilló y le hizo aterrizar en la siguiente escena. Había usado pensaderos lo bastante a menudo como para conocer ya cada sensación. Sin embargo le pilló desprevenido cuando dos personas más hicieron Flu dentro de la habitación 'recordada'. Uno era un hombre joven que no reconoció; el otro era de hecho Severus Snape, Profesor de Pociones y maestro en Hogwarts. Había sido espía; desafortunadamente su tapadera había saltado por los aires cuando Crouch ordenó su arresto. Albus Dumbledore se había presentando probando su inocencia al final de la última guerra. Fudge miró fijamente al joven, tratando de descubrir quién era. Sus ojos fueron atraídos por el collar, y a pesar de ser un recuerdo, Cornelius lanzó una mirada especulativa a Severus Snape… algo que no se habría atrevido a hacer si estuviese de pie frente al mago. No sólo los estudiantes temían al hombre, oh no, los adultos también estaban totalmente aterrorizados por él.

—¿Por qué están ellos aquí? —preguntó Cornelius. Pero Amelia no respondió, estaba ocupada mirando al desconocido que todavía tenía que ser identificado. Tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, aunque también curiosidad, como si estuviese tratando de desentrañar el misterio o comprender a mejor a esa persona. Él esperaba no tener que tratar con Severus Snape durante la investigación; el mago le ponía los pelos de punta con una sola mirada.

 **—¿Es él? —preguntó Amelia, mirando a Harry de forma inquisitiva.**  
 **  
—Amelia, quiero que conozcas a Harry Potter; Harry, ésta es Amelia Susan Bones, la directora del Departamento para el Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica —, dijo Minerva como presentación.**  
 **  
—Me alegro de conocerle finalmente, señor Potter —, dijo Amelia asintiendo con sequedad.**

—¡¿POTTER?! —exclamó Fudge, balbuceando por la sorpresa, sus ojos una vez más clavados en el joven. Tenía que admitir que tenía un parecido superficial con su padre. No tenía el aspecto 'Potter' completo, sin embargo, el pelo corto y revuelto como un nido de pájaros, la complexión alta y musculosa, y los rasgos faciales que todos los Potter poseían. Por otra parte, James tampoco los había tenido; había sido larguirucho, pero eso era debido a que no había tenido oportunidad para hacerse mayor. Los ojos de Fudge se oscurecieron ligeramente ante esos pensamientos; no, James Potter había fallecido a la edad de veintiuno, un niño para los estándares mágicos de edad. Calculó mentalmente la edad de Harry –diecisiete; debería estar en su último año en Hogwarts, si no se equivocaba–.

Amelia observó la furiosa aunque indignada pose que Harry adoptó ante su pregunta de si 'era él'; ciertamente no le gustaba que le observasen. Ella no le culpaba por su forma de ser; había tratado con cosas peores durante su periodo como directora de la agencia de la ley. Normalmente actitudes como aquella le crispaban los nervios, pero Harry era una excepción. No comprendía por qué, tampoco; quizá era porque conocía su pasado y se daba cuenta de que podía tratarse de un mecanismo de defensa.

Amelia y Cornelius observaron a Harry asintiendo sin hacer ningún comentario.

 **—¿Qué encontraron? —preguntó Severus sin rodeos, sus ojos negros mirándolas con astucia.**

Cornelius se estremeció ligeramente; había algo decididamente intenso en Snape. Sólo sus ojos podían hacerte sentir de cinco centímetros de alto.

 **—Aquí —, dijo Minerva, tendiéndole los resultados de las pruebas.**  
 **  
—¿Son cien por cien precisos? —preguntó el Profesor de Pociones. Sus ojos se dilataron al verlos.**  
 **  
—Sí, los resultados son incuestionablemente precisos; el detector fue comprobado dos veces —, dijo Amelia, su tono breve y formal.**  
 **  
—Harry, ¿usaste magia justo antes de ser capturado por Dumbledore? —le preguntó Severus, mirándole con seriedad para transmitirle a su sumiso la espantosa naturaleza de la conversación, y para advertirle de algo de lo que ni Amelia ni Cornelius tenían conocimiento.**  
 **  
**—¿Capturado? —balbuceó Cornelius una vez más; ¡Harry Potter no era alguna clase de criminal! Capturado, efectivamente. Entonces se dio cuenta por la forma en la que Severus Snape había hecho la pregunta de que Harry sabía acerca de la magia. Frunció el ceño meditando, mirándoles a ambos con atención, percibiendo que pasaba algo entre ellos. La forma en la que Snape contemplaba a Harry le decía a Fudge que era como si estuviesen teniendo una conversación silenciosa. Sólo podías hacer eso con alguien a quien tuvieses trato desde hacía mucho tiempo, alguien a quien conocieses muy bien, especialmente lo que pensaba.

Amelia simplemente suspiró, ella básicamente había tenido la misma reacción que el Ministro, así que no podía decir nada mientras observaba cómo transcurría todo con ojo crítico. Se preguntó cual sería su siguiente reacción. Manteniendo un ojo puesto en Harry, vigiló al Ministro… deseando obtener cierto placer morboso de ello. Era extremadamente impropio de ella, pero se había llevado demasiadas sorpresas esa noche así que deseaba algo de diversión.

¿Estaba mal querer reírse un poco con aquello? Probablemente.

 **—Sí —. dijo Harry tragando saliva, con aspecto decididamente nervioso por alguna razón—. Acababa de salir de la tienda cuando les vi y eché a correr.**  
 **  
Amelia se estremeció, con un gesto que sólo podía ser descrito como confuso horror apareciendo en su rostro momentáneamente.**

—¿Él huyó? —Cornelius se quedó boquiabierto en total y absoluto desconcierto. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Meneó la cabeza como si esperase ordenarlo todo de nuevo para que tuviese sentido. ¿Por qué huiría Harry de su propia gente? Su corazón le dio un vuelco ante la perspectiva de que Harry no confiase en los magos; ¿era debido al abuso? ¿Había arruinado Dumbledore la vida del muchacho y su porvenir mágico? El pensamiento le dejó helado.

—Lo intentó —, dijo Amelia, hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado en el pensadero, y comenzaron a ver los recuerdos otra vez, los cuales habían saltado después de otra pausa.

 **—** **Lo siento, Dumbledore ha sido ingresado en el ala del Hospital; dejó de tomar sus pociones calmantes y está pasando el síndrome de abstinencia —, dijo Minerva, poniendo un gesto de fastidio.**

—¿Abstinencia? —preguntó Fudge; no podía esperar a salir del pensadero y discutir todo adecuadamente.

 **Los labios de Harry se apretaron sofocando su regocijo.**

—No le gusta Dumbledore —, dijo Cornelius, sintiendo crecer un leve respeto por Harry Potter. No había mucha gente a la que no le gustase el viejo mago que no estuviese en el lado oscuro.

 **—Considerando que no encontró a Harry cuando tenía once años, no tenía su firma mágica; obviamente se coló en la sala de los registros de alguna forma —, dijo Severus, su disgusto siendo evidente para todos por su tono de voz.**  
 **  
—Sí, Minerva ya había sospechado eso —, dijo Amelia sombríamente.**  
 **  
—¿Qué es la sala de los registros? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño ante las reacciones que su pregunta obtuvo de los otros tres.**  
 **  
**Los ojos de Cornelius se opacaron; había tanto que Harry no sabía, y que debería. Si hubiese sido criado por sus padres estaría enterado de todo lo que hacía falta.

 **—La sala de registros confidenciales es donde se guardan los registros de cada mago y bruja, incluso mucho después de que hayan dejado este mundo. Esos registros se mantienen bajo estrecho control y vigilancia, ya que contienen la sangre de un mago así como una copia maestra de su firma mágica. Esos son los dos objetos más sagrados en nuestro mundo, ya que la sangre es una herramienta que puede ser utilizada para el mal, así como para la magia. Sólo por un propósito puede uno ver la sala, ya no digamos usar los registros, y es si alguien ha cometido traición sin ningún tipo de duda. Tal cosa no ha ocurrido desde los tiempos de Grindewald, hace unas cuantas generaciones. No se usa en absoluto con ligereza; el hecho de que él haya logrado entrar… pone a todos los magos y brujas en peligro. Debemos descubrir cómo lo consiguió. Si Albus Dumbledore puede hacerlo, entonces el Señor Oscuro Lord Voldemort puede ser capaz de repetir la hazaña; eso causaría una devastación y destrucción masivas a lo largo y ancho de la comunidad mágica británica —, le dijo Amelia Bones.**  
 **  
—¿Quieres decir que es como su historial médico? —dijo Harry, tratando de almacenar la información de una manera aceptable y comprensible.**  
 **  
—Eso es exactamente lo que es —, dijo Minerva, asintiendo en dirección a Harry para hacerle saber que había acertado.**  
 **  
—Ciertamente —, confirmó Severus con seriedad.**  
 **  
—¿Tenéis suficiente para arrestarle? —preguntó Harry.**  
 **  
**—Realmente no le gusta nada —, dijo Cornelius con una sonrisa sarcástica.

 **—Más que suficiente, pero debemos construir un caso sólido si vamos a enfrentarnos a Albus Dumbledore. No podemos dejar espacio para el error o la duda, porque lo usará en su propio beneficio —, dijo Madam Bones, con tono profesional—. Dices que Dumbledore te atrapó; ¿puedes contarme a qué te refieres con eso?**  
 **  
—Creo que se explica por sí solo, ¿no cree? —dijo Harry sarcásticamente, mirándola con incredulidad; y él que había creído que ella era inteligente.**

Cornelius no pudo evitar sonreír; el joven definitivamente conocía a Snape desde mucho antes de aquella reunión. Hablaba como el hombre, era algo muy obvio, y se preguntó si los otros se percataban de lo que aquello significaba. Apenas podía esperar para conocer al muchacho; lo mejor era que podría ser él mismo con Harry.

 **—Me obligó a venir a Hogwarts —, dijo Harry—. Eché a correr en el momento en que les vi, pero por desgracia simplemente se Aparecieron frente a mí. Black me agarró, después me soltó cuando grité que un pervertido estaba intentando secuestrarme.**

 **Severus tosió unas cuantas veces, apartando la mirada de todos ellos.**

Cornelius se quedó boquiabierto; ¿el hombre acababa de sonreír? ¿Casi soltar una carcajada en realidad? Wow, estaba atónito; el mundo realmente se había vuelto loco.

 **—¿Qué ocurrió entonces? —preguntó Amelia.**  
 **  
—¿Por qué no nos sentamos y tomamos un café y algo de comer? —sugirió Minerva.**  
 **  
—¿Qué hay de nuestra cena? —preguntó Harry.**  
 **  
**El Ministro movió su cabeza en señal de asentimiento como si aquel comentario acabase de confirmar todo lo que pensaba acerca de Harry Potter.

 **—Grace la terminará y la mantendrá bajo un conjuro calentador hasta que regresemos —, dijo Severus. Sentándose en una de las sillas se sirvió una taza de café, haciendo lo mismo para Harry.**  
 **  
Amelia les contempló con curiosidad mientras tomaba asiento.**  
 **  
—Le pegué una patada en las pelot... —dijo Harry, deteniéndose cuando Severus se aclaró la garganta sonoramente—. En su entrepierna. Después corrí de nuevo, pero uno de ellos me dejó inconsciente. Me desperté en una habitación aquí en Hogwarts.**  
 **  
—¿Le pegaste una patada a Sirius Black? —preguntó Amelia Bones.**  
 **  
—Sí —, dijo Harry sin rodeos.**  
 **  
—Lo siento. Continúa, por favor —, dijo Amelia.**  
 **  
—Les engañé haciéndoles creer que estaba transigiendo con lo que ellos deseaban; querían mostrarme Hogwarts. Tan pronto como salí por la puerta la cerré en sus narices. Me llevó una eternidad salir de las mazmorras, pero finalmente lo logré. Pero mientras me acercaba a las puertas, ellos las cerraron —, dijo Harry, su rostro arrugado por el disgusto.**  
 **  
—¿Las puertas? —preguntó Amelia.**  
 **  
—Las puertas del vestíbulo —, explicó con calma Severus, tomando un sorbo de café.**  
 **  
**Cornelius contempló con melancolía el caliente brebaje; ciertamente sentía la necesidad de una taza ahora. Cuanto más datos conocía, más se daba cuenta de por qué ella no se lo había contado sin más, y había preferido en cambio mostrárselo.

 **—Ellos sabían que tú no deseabas estar aquí —, declaró Amelia, conmocionada.**  
 **  
—Obviamente —, bufó Harry con irritación.**  
 **  
—¿Cuántos eran? ¿Sólo ellos dos? —preguntó Amelia.**  
 **  
—Tres —, la corrigió Harry—. Black, Lupin y Dumbledore.**  
 **  
—Sirius Black, Remus Lupin —, aclaró Minerva.**  
 **  
**—¿Mantuvo a su propio ahijado encerrado en Hogwarts… después de lo que él pasó en Azkaban? —preguntó Fudge, más que atónito por sus acciones.

—Lo hizo —, confirmó Amelia en voz baja, centrando su atención en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 **—¿Deseas presentar cargos contra todos ellos? —preguntó Amelia.**  
 **  
Harry miró a Minerva y a Severus, bloqueado respecto a qué hacer a continuación—. No, sólo contra Dumbledore. Los otros son sólo ovejas, no pueden pensar por sí mismos —, dijo Harry desdeñosamente.**  
 **  
**Cornelius estudió a Harry. Verle mirar a Severus en busca de una respuesta le confirmó lo que sospechaba acerca del collar. Sabía que si intentaba siquiera mirar mal a Snape, bien… Harry Potter defendería al hombre con su vida. El chico era un sumiso, uno muy dispuesto a juzgar por la forma en la que miraba al Profesor de Pociones. No había ni un atisbo de miedo en aquellos ojos verdes. Era reconfortante saber que era feliz ahora, y que se le trataba bien. Separarles, incluso si Harry había sido manipulado para aceptar aquella situación, no le haría ningún bien al muchacho. Nadie podía hacer que otra persona abandonase una convicción personal, si ponían fuerza suficiente en ella. ¡Ovejas! Estaba casi indignado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el chico había dicho. Sin embargo sabía de qué estaba hablando, él había pensado sobre ello muy a menudo.

 **—Ya veo —, dijo Amelia, evidentemente desconcertada por su comentario.**  
 **  
—¿Te pusieron la mano encima en alguna ocasión? —preguntó Amelia—. ¿O te hirieron con magia?**  
 **  
—Dumbledore persiguió a Harry fuera del colegio, lo que provocó que cayese por las escaleras de la entrada principal; no sólo eso sino que le dijo a un elfo doméstico que le detuviese usando todos los medios que fuesen necesarios. Lo cual tuvo como resultado que fuese lanzado tres metros por el aire de una explosión; Dumbledore ni siquiera comprobó si estaba bien, simplemente le volvió a meter en la habitación en la que había estado encerrado. Cuando llegué a él, toda su espalda y sus piernas estaban severamente magulladas. También colocó un conjuro de localización en él, imbuido en un brazalete de oro que le puso, asegurándose de que no pudiese huir aunque lo intentase —, dijo Severus a modo de corta y seca explicación.**  
 **  
**—Por las pelotas de Merlín, ¿en qué estaba pensando ese hombre? —explotó, incapaz de guardarse sus pensamientos para sí mismo durante más tiempo.

 **—También deberíamos decirte que Albus Dumbledore dejó a Harry con los Dursley, la última familia que le quedaba —, dijo Minerva.**  
 **  
—Sí, estoy al tanto de eso —, dijo Amelia.**  
 **  
—Permitió que abusasen de Harry; tenía cartas de Arabella Figg sobre el tema y no hizo nada. Nosotros sólo lo descubrimos cuando Severus sacó a Harry de la habitación donde Dumbledore le había encerrado —, dijo Minerva con tristeza.**  
 **  
**Cornelius sólo pudo mirar boquiabierto, incapaz de sentir nada salvo horrorizada incredulidad.

 **Amelia suspiró antes de añadir— ¿Hay alguna cosa más que queráis contarme? —preguntó con obvia irritación.**  
 **  
—Tenemos todas las pruebas que necesites para demostrar que lo sabía —, le dijo Minerva—. Te daré copias, ya que prefiero que los originales estén en algún lugar seguro.**  
 **  
—Por supuesto —, dijo Amelia; no era una petición fuera de lo común—. Debo informar de esto al Ministro esta noche.**  
 **  
—Haznos saber cómo va —, dijo Severus poniéndose en pie, dejando su vaso vacío en la mesa de Minerva. Harry se levantó inmediatamente también.**  
 **  
—Lo haré —, dijo Amelia, asintiendo de forma comprensiva, incorporándose también—. Fue agradable conoceros, sólo desearía que las circunstancias fuesen más agradables.**  
 **  
—Ciertamente —, dijo Severus con una sonrisa, la ironía escrita en sus facciones.**  
 **  
**—Éste va a ser un proceso difícil —, dijo Cornelius, mirando a la directora del departamento para el cumplimiento de la ley mágica. Ambos tenían tazas de café con un extra de algo más fuerte en ellas –los dos lo necesitaban de verdad–. El Ministro no tenía por costumbre beber en el trabajo, pero en ocasiones resultaba demasiado para él y tomaba un traguito.

—Lo es —, asintió Amelia, frotándose los ojos y pellizcándose la nariz con cansancio. De hecho resultaba difícil de creer que sólo fuesen las seis y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde; se sentía como si fuese pasada la medianoche. Su cuerpo estaba necesitado de sueño; eso o necesitaba dormir a causa de la repentina afluencia de información que había recibido. Nunca había sido demasiado amistosa con Dumbledore, pero estúpidamente había creído que era un mago bueno que se esforzaba por hacer del mundo mágico un lugar mejor. Ella normalmente era buena juzgando el carácter de las personas, así que este golpe era devastador.

—Necesitamos mantener esto entre nosotros; nadie más puede saberlo ¿entendido? —ordenó Cornelius, haciendo aparición el jefe que llevaba dentro.

—Lo comprendo —, dijo Amelia. Cuanta más gente lo supiese, más probable sería que llegase oídos de Dumbledore, y no era algo a lo que pudiesen arriesgarse.

—Bien; si necesitas ayuda, haré todo lo que pueda por colaborar —, dijo Cornelius, y pronunció con sinceridad cada palabra, no como mera formalidad.

—¿Qué hay de Rufus Scrimegeour? —preguntó Amelia, recordando al mago.

—Déjamelo a mí —, dijo Cornelius de forma sombría—. Podré fecha para la audiencia del tribunal, dejando los nombres en blanco. Despertará la curiosidad del Wizengamot, pero es mejor eso a que se enteren antes de tiempo.

—Debería hacerlo yo, provocará menos preguntas si soy yo la que lo lleva a cabo en vez de usted —, dijo Amelia, poniendo en cuestión su idea.

—Muy bien —, concedió Cornelius asintiendo levemente, sabiendo que la mujer sin duda tenía razón. No solía poner las fechas para las audiencias, aquella era, después de todo, la ocupación de Amelia, aunque las había cambiado algunas veces, o en ocasiones, había rechazado alguna.

—Cuanto antes nos ocupemos de esto, mejor —, dijo Amelia con tristeza.

—Ciertamente —, dijo Cornelius—. Vete a casa, acuéstate pronto; vas a necesitarlo.

—Lo haré; hay algunas cosas que debo recoger de mi despacho —, dijo Amelia, poniéndose en pie al reconocer la frase como una despedida.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de esta semana? Esperamos que os gustase, las cosas ya empiezan a moverse ¡estoy deseando ver la cara de Dumbledore cuando se reúna el Wizengamot para juzgarle a él XD.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _CuquiLuna, lucerito35, valethsnape, Kerr22, Kira Itsuki, Christine C, sachacaro, The box pandora, AngieSCullen, Lunatica Drake Dark, Ryogana, liz .hattu79, mellitacullen_ _ **y**_ _Sara_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!  
**_ _  
_ _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 _ **¡Cuidaros mucho!**_

 __ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

Desde aquí, el equipo de

 _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**  
 **  
Lucius, Planes y Gringotts**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy ya llevaba horas despierto. Sólo eran las seis de la mañana, pero últimamente había sido incapaz de dormir. No sólo porque el Señor Oscuro estaba en su mansión, las cosas estaban tensas entre Narcissa y él. Ahora estaba contemplando el último estado de cuentas de Gringotts sin verlo realmente, con su mente a un millón de kilómetros. El día anterior su hijo había sacado más de cuatro mil galeones de la cámara principal de los Malfoy. Nunca había puesto un límite a la cuenta; su hijo siempre había conseguido todo lo que su corazón desease. Si había algo que amaba más que su propia vida, era él… y por su supuesto su esposa a continuación. Su mente voló al día en que Draco nació; había ignorado la llamada del Señor Oscuro, no había forma de que fuese a perderse el nacimiento de su hijo. Había pagado con creces por ello, pero no había sido nada en comparación con poder sujetar a su recién nacido entre sus brazos, escuchando su llanto. Era la única cosa en su vida de la que estaba realmente orgulloso. Nada se podría comparar jamás a eso, ciertamente no el Señor Oscuro ni cualquiera de sus otros logros al servicio del mago.

Sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que estaba a punto de perderlo todo. Con el Señor Oscuro alojándose en su mansión, su esposa había estado continuamente aterrorizada, por no mencionar lo distante de su trato. Incluso su propio hijo había estado evitándole como si tuviese la infecciosa Viruela de Dragón. Había estado preocupado durante semanas, y ahora aquello estaba reforzando su miedo de una forma que hacía que se sintiese como si su corazón estuviese rompiéndose. Si no hubiese sido un hombre sano, su corazón se _habría_ roto. Estaba teniendo palpitaciones; ataques de pánico de un tipo nunca antes conocido se adueñaban de él.

—¡Dobby! —llamó Lucius con tono áspero mientras la sensación empeoraba; que Merlín le ayudase, no podía permitir que el Señor Oscuro le viese de aquella forma. Inmediatamente ocultó el extracto de cuentas de Gringotts por miedo a que el mago lo encontrase. Debería haberlo quemado, pero su corazón iba a enloquecer y no era capaz de respirar, ya no digamos pensar adecuadamente.

—¿Sí, señor? ¿Cómo puede Dobby ayudar al Amo Malfoy? —preguntó Dobby, haciendo una profunda reverencia; sus ojos verdes estaban inertes, mirando al mago a quien estaba vinculado. Se abrieron al ver el estado de su Amo y retrocedió, temeroso de ser el blanco de su ira.

—Poción… calmante… ahora —, jadeó Lucius, haciendo pausas entre las palabras para intentar recuperar el aliento, pero incapaz de ello.

Dobby desapareció al instante, pero no por mucho tiempo; pronto estuvo de vuelta tendiéndole al mago malvado la poción calmante que había solicitado. Permaneció en la esquina, en una profunda reverencia y manteniéndose tan invisible como era posible, no queriendo atraer la atención de su Amo hacia él, pero sin atreverse a marcharse hasta que se le diese permiso para ello. Miró fijamente al suelo, sin quitar su nariz de él ni un segundo. Todos los elfos domésticos habían sido tratados mal por los Malfoys, golpeados constantemente o forzados a castigarse a sí mismos. Pero nunca habían sabido lo fácil que lo habían tenido hasta que el Señor Oscuro había llegado para quedarse. Ahora tenían que soportar que les lanzasen la maldición Cruciatus cada vez que les llamaban. Todos querían escapar, pero no podían marcharse hasta que fuesen liberados, y no tenían demasiadas esperanzas de que ocurriese pronto. O en ningún momento.

Lucius tragó la poción con desesperación y emitió un suspiro de alivio cuando inmediatamente comenzó a actuar. Cerró sus ojos con alegría cuando su corazón comenzó a funcionar de forma correcta de nuevo y pudo respirar. Apenas podía comprender el hecho de que acababa de tener un ataque de pánico. Él era Lucius Malfoy, heredero de la noble casa de Malfoy; nunca antes en todos sus años de vida había ocurrido algo así. Abriendo sus ojos, sus labios se curvaron ante la visión de la temblorosa criatura frente a él. Jamás había sido demasiado amable con ellos, pero no le gustaba que el Señor Oscuro tratase de volverles locos a base de maldiciones. Aunque las primeras veces había sido divertido, ahora estaba comenzando a ser irritante—. Puedes irte —, le dijo al sorprendido elfo, que hizo exactamente lo que se le había dicho sin esperar un segundo. Tenía otras preocupaciones antes que aterrorizar a un estúpido elfo doméstico.

No estaba sorprendido de que Draco no quisiese seguir sus pasos; él sinceramente no creía que la mayoría de la generación más joven desease hacerlo, excepto unos pocos que se habían acostumbrado al hecho de que habían nacido para ser Mortífagos. Por otra parte, había identificado a Marcus Flint como uno de ellos, esperando que fuese iniciado tan pronto como el Señor Oscuro regresase. Sin embargo en el instante en el que había ocurrido, Marcus se había desvanecido de la faz de la Tierra. Nadie le había visto desde ese día; sus padres se habían puesto furiosos y se habían sentido avergonzados, siendo castigados extensamente por el Señor Oscuro y después ejecutados. Su Señor no toleraba los fallos o que su gente no actuase de acuerdo a sus deseos, y los Flint habían hecho ambas cosas.

Draco estaba planeando escapar. No podía dejar que su hijo hiciese aquello solo, ya que probablemente no sabía ni lo más básico acerca de esconderse. Si se iba a marchar, bien, se aseguraría de que Narcissa se fuese con él. Pagaría por la deserción de ambos con su vida, de eso estaba seguro, pero no permitiría que nada le pasase a su familia. No podría vivir consigo mismo si ellos eran asesinados por algo que él había hecho cuando era un adolescente –tomar la marca tenebrosa–. Él había ofrecido su servicio; en ninguna parte decía que su mujer o su hijo también lo harían. Su hijo estaría tan confuso y aturdido ahora. Tendría que ir a Hogwarts tan pronto como fuese posible, pero aquello tendría que esperar hasta que el Señor Oscuro se fuese de sus dominios. No podían descubrirle, no hasta que todos sus asuntos estuviesen en orden. Cerrando sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que su muerte tendría lugar pronto. Lo más raro acerca de ello era que Lucius no se sentía asustado, se sentía en calma, en paz. No más juegos, no más preocupaciones, simplemente salvar a la gente que significaba para él más que nada en el mundo.

Era la hora; en su interior, Lucius siempre había sabido que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Su esposa se había sentido tan aliviada dieciséis años antes cuando el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado.

* * *

 ****  
—Harry, levántate —, dijo Severus, zarandeando a su sumiso para despertarle. Tenían mucho que hacer hoy, y quería llevarlo a cabo tan rápidamente como fuese posible. Llevaba despierto veinte minutos; se había duchado y vestido, permitiendo que Harry durmiese más. El día anterior había sido una experiencia dura para él; para cuando habían tomado la cena, Harry casi se había dormido en el sitio. Le había enviado a la cama, y se había unido a él unas horas más tarde.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, mirando con ojos adormilados alrededor, la confusión como emoción predominante en su rostro. Estaba tan cansado; debía ser extremadamente temprano, mucho más temprano de lo que él solía levantarse, eso seguro.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy. Levántate, date una ducha y vístete; el desayuno te estará esperando —, insistió Severus.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Harry, reprimiendo un bostezo mientras apartaba a un lado la colcha, estremeciéndose mientras lo hacía. Las mazmorras siempre estaban frías, especialmente de noche cuando no había fuego ardiendo. Estuvo tentado a enterrarse de vuelta en su cama y en la calidez, pero saltó a la alfombra, impidiendo que sus pies se enfriasen con las losas del suelo.

—Pasarnos por Gringotts en primer lugar —, le dijo Severus mientras Harry salía de la habitación dirigiéndose en línea recta hacia el baño. Podía descansar tranquilo debido a que Dumbledore todavía estaba demasiado fuera de combate para hacer nada, pero no sería así siempre. Después estaba el hecho de que el anciano tenía contactos casi en todas partes, incluyendo Gringotts. El hombre no usaba sólo a la Orden, utilizaba a personas que estaban en deuda con él, y sus métodos variaban. Dumbledore había intentado aquello con él una única vez. Snape no toleraría nada parecido, él no era un maldito idiota al que estar dando órdenes. Se lo había dejado claro a Dumbledore sin usar tantas palabras.

Harry se desnudó y se sumergió bajo el cálido chorro que su Dominante había dejado abierto para él. Cogiendo el gel de baño, se restregó hasta quedar bien limpio. Gringotts… conocía aquel lugar, era el banco mágico. Donde se guardaba el dinero. Había pasado años sin un penique, viviendo en las calles mientras tenía dinero en una bóveda subterránea; la ironía no se le escapaba. Odiaba a Dumbledore; en opinión de Harry, todo lo que le había ocurrido era culpa del viejo mago. Ahora estaba a punto de recibir su merecida recompensa. Sonaba como algo serio lo que el Director había hecho, coger su archivo –o quizá fuese una carpeta– de la cámara de los 'registros'; necesitaba enterarse más acerca de eso. Había tantas cosas de las que quería saber más, especialmente el vínculo.

—El desayuno está servido —, le llamó Severus.

Harry cerró la ducha y se secó mágicamente, tal y como había visto hacer a Severus unas cuantas veces. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando descubrió su ropa colocada esperando por él; ni siquiera había escuchado a nadie entrar. Cuando Severus había dicho que el desayuno estaba servido, lo que quería decir, con otras palabras, era sal ya de la ducha, no tenemos todo el día.

—Te has secado mágicamente, ¿verdad? —dijo Severus con una leve sonrisa mientras Harry emergía del baño, con una oleada de vapor saliendo a raudales mientras lo hacía.

—Sí —, dijo Harry, parpadeando ante Severus confuso—. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —Aparte del hecho de que ya estaba seco; mierda, qué pregunta más estúpida. Se sentó, sin esperar realmente una respuesta a su pregunta, a no ser quizá una sarcástica.

—Secar el pelo de alguien mágicamente lo carga de estática, provocando que se ponga de punta, y haciendo que sea muy difícil domarlo —. Severus hizo una mueca antes de añadir—, tu padre solía hacerlo, lo que le hacía parecer incluso más desaliñado de lo normal —. Odiaba hablar de James Potter, sin embargo Harry no tenía a nadie más para hablar acerca de él. El chico sabía que no iba a conseguir mucha información por su parte, acerca de su padre al menos. Estaba al tanto de que habían sido enemigos, y no trataría de obtener más datos. Tragarse su orgullo y hablarle a Harry acerca de Potter era más de lo que habría hecho unos pocos años atrás. Harry realmente le estaba afectando, y era para mejor.

—Él no era un cambia-caras —dijo Harry, presumiendo. Para probar su afirmación, cambió la longitud de su pelo, haciéndolo más largo y liso. No demasiado, sin embargo; él no era una chica y no quería ser confundido con una tampoco.

—Ciertamente no —, dijo Severus, impresionado. Sus habilidades estaban desarrollándose sin problemas, y estaba logrando más control sobre ellas. El chico no sólo cambiaba su apariencia básica ahora, podía cambiar cosas como el tamaño de su barbilla, sus orejas, incluso la forma de sus ojos. La práctica llevaba a la perfección, y Harry estaba esforzándose, no sólo con aquello sino con todo lo demás—. El término técnico para tu habilidad es metamorfomago —, añadió como una idea tardía.

—¿Es normal tener tantas habilidades diferentes? —preguntó Harry, su frente arrugada como si pensase él mismo sobre aquello por primer vez.

Severus se sentó mirando a su sumiso con curiosidad, tratando de discernir si Harry estaba preocupado o cauteloso acerca del hecho de que tenía más de una habilidad—. ¿Te refieres a tus dones como hablante de pársel y metamorfomago?

Harry asintió con curiosidad en sus ojos verdes.

—No es insólito tener múltiples habilidades. La mayoría se heredan de padres a hijos, como tu metamorfomagia; tu abuela por parte de tu padre era una. Se da en la familia Black; no eres el único. Nymphadora Tonks tiene la habilidad, creo que la conociste. La aturdiste cuando intentaste escapar —, dijo Severus sin darle importancia, terminando su desayuno.

—¿Y el pársel? —preguntó Harry, percatándose de que Severus no había dicho nada acerca de ello.

Severus sonrió divertido, sin sorprenderse de que Harry hubiese retomado aquello que estaba siendo eludido en la conversación. Él también habría preguntado; Harry era inteligente y observador; no querría que su sumiso fuese de otra forma—. Esa habilidad se da en la entre los Slytherin; Salazar Slytherin fue el primer hablante de pársel del que se tiene conocimiento, y sus descendientes siempre han tenido el don. El único descendiente de Slytherin conocido es el Señor Oscuro.

—¿Quieres decir que estoy emparentado con él? —preguntó Harry, arrugando la nariz ante la idea.

—Todos los sangres limpias están estrechamente relacionados, Harry. Es cómo lo están lo que importa.

—Yo no soy un sangre limpia —, señaló Harry como si hubiese encontrado un fallo en la aseveración de su Dominante.

—Por poco; cualquier hijo que tuvieses sería sangre limpia si te relacionases con una sangre limpia, o incluso una mestiza como tú —, le replicó Severus de inmediato.

—No estoy emparentado contigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, un poco inquieto ante la idea.

—No tengo ni idea. Nunca he pedido un árbol genealógico, y no tengo interés en saber más acerca de mi legado Prince. Incluso si lo estuviésemos, sería al menos hace cuatro o cinco generaciones —, respondió Severus, riéndose entre dientes con malicia; la expresión en el rostro de Harry era cómica, por no decir otra cosa.

—¿Cómo consigues un árbol genealógico? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Con un conjuro; eso, o puedes solicitar uno en Gringotts por una pequeña suma. Normalmente es mejor dejar que los duendes lo hagan —, dijo Severus, añadiendo—, ¿Has terminado? Bien, vámonos. No quiero que los estudiantes te vean por ahora.

—¿Por qué los duendes? —preguntó Harry mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, cogiendo su capa de invisibilidad.

—Te dan tu historia completa, no sólo seis generaciones —, explicó Severus—. Ponte la capa.

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry, sonriendo mientras desaparecía de la vista, sintiéndose como un niño travieso. Se acercó a la puerta y la cruzó cuando el hombre la abrió. Silenciosamente por supuesto, debías serlo en las calles.

—Tan solo recuerda, sé exactamente dónde estás —, ronroneó Severus al oído de Harry a pesar de que no debería haber sido capaz de hacerlo.

Harry se estremeció, con descargas eléctricas extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo en respuesta a sus palabras, y a lo cerca que estaba el hombre. Mordiéndose el labio, internamente refunfuñó ante lo injusto que era aquello. Severus simplemente rió en voz baja, después toda emoción fue borrada abruptamente de su cara. Pudo sentir cómo se estaba sintiendo el hombre en ese mismo momento a pesar de todo. Su Dominante se divertía; Harry estaba decidido a descubrir cómo podía saber aquello, tan pronto como volviesen de Gringotts. Gracias a dios era fin de semana, tenía a Severus todo para él.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Cómo habéis pasado la semana? Esperamos que os gustase la actualización de hoy.**_

 _ **¿Creéis que Draco y Narcissa podrán escapar de Voldemort? Viendo a Lucius en ese estado me da hasta pena la forma con la que está dispuesto a enfrentarse a la muerte por su familia. Pero bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando eres seguidor de un maniaco homicida y luego ves que no es todo tan maravilloso como pensabas.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _Sinsajochan, CuquiLuna, lucerito35, Kira Itsuki, Kerr22, valethsnape, liss83, Astromyct, Christine C, Ryogana,_ _The box pandora, AngieSCullen, airichan_ _ **y**_ _liz .hattu79_ **_por vuestros comentarios!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en unos días! :D_**

 _ **Un saludo.**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.  
** ** _  
_**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

 **Gringotts**

* * *

Si alguien hubiese mirado hacia el exterior de Hogwarts esa mañana, habrían tenido una visión ciertamente extraña. Severus Snape estaba de pie allí fuera rodeando con sus brazos el vacío… o quizá podrían haber tenido la inteligencia suficiente como para deducir que sujetaba a alguien invisible. Por desgracia, los estudiantes del colegio no parecían tener a nadie inteligente entre sus filas, algo especialmente extraño para niños expuestos a la magia durante tanto tiempo. Así y todo, nadie estaba despierto salvo los elfos domésticos preparándose para el largo día que tenían por delante, limpiando y cocinando para los cientos de estudiantes tras los muros de Hogwarts. De hecho, la mayoría de ellos se pasarían el tiempo durmiendo, ya que era fin de semana y no tenían clases a las que asistir.

En cuanto estuvieron en el Callejón Diagon, Severus le quitó la capa; ya que nadie sabía qué aspecto tenía Harry, no supondrían que era él. No es que nadie en sus cabales fuese a pensar que Severus Snape iría a ninguna parte con Harry Potter, ni siquiera tocándole con un palo. El odio entre Snape y Potter era legendario; como era lógico, un pensamiento superficial les haría creer que la aversión pasaría a la segunda generación. Podría haber sido cierto si Harry hubiese llegado a Hogwarts a la edad de once años, aunque aquello era discutible, ya que podría haber acabado en Slytherin y Severus habría visto un aspecto diferente del heredero de los Potter. Sin embargo, tal y como estaban las cosas no podían cambiar el pasado, o sobreponerse a cómo se sentían. Ese era el único motivo por el cual el Profesor de Pociones había ayudado a Harry. No, si fuese fácil dejar de sentir, entonces no habría corazones rotos o amores perdidos.

—¿Es esto? —preguntó Harry, algo decepcionado. Por supuesto, los objetos en las tiendas eran fascinantes, pero la zona en sí misma… bueno, no estaba muy desarrollada. Era lo que Harry imaginaba como una zona suburbial, para gente de recursos precarios, o algo de la época de la Antigua Roma. No estaba seguro de qué había esperado… bueno, lo sabía, y era algo más.

—Lo es —, dijo Severus con una sonrisa burlona, sintiendo la desilusión de Harry; no se había quedado cautivado como Lily cuando habían ido por primera vez a conseguir las cosas que necesitaban para las clases. O más bien, cuando Lily había ido a por las suyas, ya que la mayoría de las de Severus eran de segunda mano. De hecho, si no se equivocaba había probado su primer trozo de chocolate mágico ese día, y helado. Los padres de Lily le habían tratado como el hijo que nunca habían tenido, al menos hasta que se había enemistado con ella. Un año más tarde los Evans habían fallecido y Lily se había quedado sola… o no. Había tenido a James Potter.

Los dos magos atravesaron el Callejón Diagon, con Severus señalando una tienda tras otra mientras avanzaban. El hombre había sacado a Harry de la cama tan pronto que la mayoría de ellas estaban abriendo en esos momentos. Los periódicos estaban siendo colocados en los expositores y las lechuzas enviadas con encargos, no sólo con el Profeta. La compra por medio de lechuza era muy popular, probablemente la única razón por la cual continuaban con ello. ¿Quién se levantaría y saldría de casa si una lechuza era capaz de traer los pedidos, incluso si el precio por el envío era de un galeón? Snape atrajo algunas miradas curiosas de los tenderos; después de todo, no merodeaba como un murciélago salido del infierno, sino que estaba hablando con alguien, de hecho. La diferencia era especialmente evidente para la gente que le conocía, en las tiendas que frecuentaba a menudo.

—Eso parece fuera de lugar —dijo Harry inclinando su cabeza a un lado mientras contemplaba el edificio. La impresionante construcción de mármol era sobrecogedora, por decirlo suavemente; se elevaba sobre todas las demás. Dos duendes flanqueaban las bruñidas puertas de bronce, vestidos con uniformes de color rojo y oro. Harry les miró con los ojos muy abiertos; mágico o no, no hacía falta ser un genio para descubrir qué eran. Incluso el mundo muggle sabía lo que eran los 'duendes', aunque sus descripciones variaban… la mayoría volviéndoles verdes.

—Ciertamente —, dijo Severus—. Esto es Gringotts; vamos —. Subieron por las escaleras de mármol y cruzaron las puertas de bronce abiertas. Dentro encontraron más puertas, de plata en vez de bronce; Harry observó la escritura en ellas y caminó alrededor con curiosidad para leerla.

 _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_  
 _Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_  
 _Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_  
 _Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_  
 _Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_  
 _Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_  
 _Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_  
 _De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

—Los duendes se toman la tarea de vigilar su banco muy serio; también tienen un código de silencio. Si uno lo rompe, la nación duende lo considera traición; y tienen su propia forma de ocuparse de ello —, dijo Severus, con tono divertido mientras leía la inscripción sobre la cabeza de Harry—. Tienen multitud de encantamientos que impiden que la gente se cuele ahí abajo, incluyendo dragones y conjuros que te lanzan a pozos. Nadie está lo bastante loco como para intentarlo… bueno, nadie cuerdo lo está.

—Genial —, dijo Harry, impresionado por primera vez. Decidió que había merecido la pena ir sólo por ver aquel lugar. Era asombroso, y se preguntó si las puertas eran de bronce y plata de verdad, y si encontraría una puerta de oro también entre esos muros. Incluso Hogwarts estaba empezando a gustarle, ahora que ya no deseaba huir de aquellos que intentaban encerrarle entre sus paredes.

—Ciertamente —, asintió Severus, guiando a Harry al interior del edificio, más allá de las puertas de plata hacia el banco propiamente dicho, para ver la belleza en su interior… si no incluías a los duendes, por supuesto. No eran una visión que quisieses contemplar cada minuto de cada día después de todo. Había enormes mostradores de mármol, extendiéndose tan lejos como alcanzaba la vista, aparentemente; sentados frente a ellos había lo que parecían cientos de duendes. Tras los cajeros había dos pasadizos vigilados por duendes también, que conducían hacia abajo, presumiblemente hacía las cámaras.

Ahora mismo el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío de magos. Severus se acercó a un duende con confianza, mirándole impasible mientras esperaba a que la criatura le reconociese.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó la criatura; la consulta sonó lo suficientemente amistosa si no fuese por el hecho de que sus dientes quedaron al descubierto de una forma casi animal. Era bastante posible que aquella fuese su versión de una sonrisa, pero uno no podía estar seguro.

—El señor Potter está aquí para consultar sobre su cámara en privado —, dijo Severus, en voz baja pero todavía con tono amenazador. A pesar de que su atención parecía estar centrada en el duende, estaba controlando los alrededores, asegurándose de que no había nadie lo bastante cerca como para escucharle. No quería que la presencia de Harry allí se hiciese pública hasta que Dumbledore estuviese con seguridad entre rejas. Él no tomaba atajos en lo que se refería a la seguridad de su sumiso. Una lenta sonrisa se abrió paso hasta su rostro cuando los ojos del duende se abrieron cómicamente ante su afirmación. Su mirada fue automáticamente a la frente de Harry, pero por desgracia con el pelo largo era imposible ver ninguna señal de cicatriz.

—Sígame —, dijo el duende, antes de desaparecer completamente de la vista tras el mostrador de mármol.

Severus y Harry caminaron hacia la abertura en el largo mostrador y siguieron al duende; fueron a una pequeña habitación probablemente utilizada como sala de espera para hablar con gente acerca de sus cámaras. No había demasiado en ella; sin duda cualquier cosa de valor era guardada bajo llave. Los duendes se enorgullecían de su secretismo, así que no es como si fuesen a dejar la información acerca de la cámara de cualquiera olvidada por ahí para que fuese leída por cualquiera de aquellas salas. Con un chasqueo de sus dedos, una carpeta apareció en el escritorio. De dónde la había invocado, los magos no lo sabían.

—¿Tiene el señor Potter su llave? —preguntó el duende, sentándose en la silla y mirándoles con sus ojos pequeños y brillantes.

—Sí, mis padres me la dieron cuando tenía un año —, dijo Harry sarcásticamente, poniendo gesto de fastidio y sin impresionarse por que le tratasen como a un niño.

—¿Debo asumir por lo que dice que alguien se ha llevado ya su llave? —preguntó Severus, su voz áspera y fría.

—Así es —, confirmó Griphook, con cautela en sus negros ojos, y no era de extrañar debido a la expresión en el rostro del Profesor de Pociones.

—¿Por quién? —solicitó saber Severus, sus labios curvándose de disgusto. Tanto hablar de que los duendes llevaban el banco con total seguridad. Fuerza a través de la lealtad, de hecho; tenían que cambiar su lema.

—Albus Dumbledore se la llevó en el verano de 1991 —, dijo Griphook sin necesitar consultar el registro.

—¿Cuándo se convirtió el nombre Harry Potter en Albus Dumbledore? —gruñó Severus, su magia reaccionando a su ira, pero capaz aún de contenerla.

—Por el descuido cambiaremos la cerradura de la cámara sin coste alguno; se creará una nueva llave de inmediato —, dijo Griphook en un esfuerzo por apaciguarles. Escribió algunas instrucciones en un trozo de papel y, chasqueando los dedos, lo hizo desaparecer.

—¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¿Por qué le entregasteis mi llave a él? —preguntó Harry furiosamente, como siempre que Dumbledore aparecía en la ecuación.

—Tuvimos la impresión de que iba a recogerle de sus parientes muggles —, intentó explicar Griphook—. Nos dijo que la llave le sería entregada para que la utilizase según sus deseos.

—Por el hecho de que requiera una llave, ¿debo asumir que se trata sólo de su fondo fiduciario? —preguntó Severus; la cámara familiar estaba más abajo y hacía falta un duende para acceder a ella. Era obligatorio para todas las cámaras de seguridad de sangres limpias.

—Sí; también es donde todo el contenido de Godric's Hollow fue almacenado —, explicó Griphook.

—¿Se ha sacado algo de la cámara del fondo? —quiso saber Severus. Si la respuesta era sí, el duende haría mejor en correr y esconderse; no estaba de humor para juegos.

—Nada que se introdujese en ella ha sido retirado; nos tomamos nuestras medidas de seguridad de forma extremadamente seria —, respondió Griphook con confianza.

—¿No falta ninguna reliquia familiar? —le desafió Severus, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que algunos libros se habían sacado de la cámara familiar, y por su puesto la capa de invisibilidad. Si el duende no sabía acerca de ellos, y no estaba intentando ocultar el hecho de que habían sido retirados para mantener las apariencias, entonces los habían sacado los propios Potter.

—Nadie más que los Potter han sacado objetos de las cámaras —, insistió Griphook una vez más, sus ojos llenos de honestidad y su voz firme.

—¿Cuáles fueron los últimos objetos que los Potter sacaron? —preguntó Severus por curiosidad.

—Lily Potter retiró algunos libros de la familia y una bolsa de dinero en 1981; James Potter sacó su capa de invisibilidad dos semanas después de eso —, dijo Griphook, mirando esta vez el libro de registro. Los duendes se mantenían ojo avizor con respecto a todo lo que se retiraba y se añadía a las cámaras, de otra forma llevar al día el seguro sería una pesadilla.

—81, ¿es ese el año en el que murieron? —preguntó Harry, calculando mentalmente.

—Sí —, respondió Severus con tristeza. Pensó que Lily debía haber retirado aquel libro sobre runas; fue entonces cuando supo en su fuero interno que si algo le pasaba, Harry sobreviviría. Debía haber sospechado de Pettigrew incluso una pizca para haberse planteado que necesitaba tomar medidas de ese tipo. No era un pensamiento reconfortante en absoluto; ¿por qué no le había dicho nada?

Una llamada a la puerta interrumpió su conversación.

—Adelante —, dijo Griphook en voz alta.

—Como ha solicitado, la nueva llave para la cámara 687 —, dijo el duende, entregándole el objeto a su superior antes de salir inmediatamente de la habitación, obviamente al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La vieja llave sería una masa de materia fundida, dondequiera que estuviese, y si era en el bolsillo de alguien… bien, no hacía falta decir que se habría abrasado a causa del oro derretido.

—¿Ha estado invirtiendo el dinero de los Potter algún corredor de bolsa? —preguntó Severus.

—Nada ha entrado ni ha salido de las cámaras desde la muerte de James Potter —, dijo Griphook inmediatamente.

—Habrá que hacer algo sobre eso —dijo Severus de forma pensativa.

—¿Qué hay de los gemelos? —sugirió Harry, animándose.

Severus se volvió para encararse con su sumiso, enarcando su ceja con curiosidad como para decir ¿qué pasa con ellos?

—Sus productos son buenos; si tan solo pudiesen poner en marcha su negocio y conseguir un local, podrían hacer mucho dinero. Quizá incluso expandirse al extranjero —, explicó Harry. Él evidentemente tenía fe en que los Weasley serían capaces de tener éxito en el mundo empresarial.

—Sería un riesgo que correrías tú —, le advirtió Severus, sin querer negarle a Harry algo que obviamente deseaba. Sin embargo, si iba a hacerlo, se redactaría el papeleo adecuado; él se ocuparía de ello. No entregaría el dinero sin más sin tener un contrato en regla para asegurarse de que Harry recibía un porcentaje de los beneficios. No es como si no tuviese el dinero; si el proyecto no funcionaba, no le dejaría sin un céntimo. Además, como le había dicho a Harry, él pagaría todo lo que necesitase; sólo quería asegurarse de que tuviese dinero en abundancia si algo le pasaba.

—Son muy astutos —, admitió Griphook. Desafortunadamente Gringotts no podía conceder a los gemelos Weasley el préstamo que solicitaban. No tenían nada de valor que los duendes pudiesen coger si su proyecto de negocios fracasaba. Simplemente sentían que no merecía la pena el riesgo de darles la cantidad que pedían. Si hubiese sido por Griphook, sin embargo, se habría arriesgado. Pero no, la decisión no era suya.

—Muy bien, me gustaría que se redactase un contrato para ambas partes; el treinta por ciento de todos los ingresos irán a Harry —, dijo Severus rápidamente, como siempre pensando sobre la marcha.

—¿Cuánto desea invertir en el negocio? —preguntó Griphook, escribiendo en un bloc de notas. Las inversiones eran parte del trabajo diario en Gringotts.

Severus calculó mentalmente todo lo que sería necesario para poner en marcha una empresa: productos, locales, ensayos; no era una cantidad pequeña para empezar—. Mil galeones; debería ser más que suficiente —, decidió finalmente.

—¿Cuánto es eso en libras? —preguntó Harry, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Si su Dominante estaba entregando tal cantidad de su dinero sin preocupación… ¿cuánto tenía en total? Confiaba en Severus totalmente, sin embargo, y jamás dudaría de él. Estaba, como siempre, cuidando de él y haciendo lo que pensaba que era mejor, exactamente aquello por lo que él había aceptado estar a su lado y deseaba.

—Cinco mil libras británicas —, dijo Griphook antes de que Severus pudiese responder. Era automático; cálculos de ese tipo eran fáciles para él. Se pasaba los días rodeado de números, cambiando y volviendo a cambiar dinero, llevando a la gente bajo tierra a sus cámaras; era algo constante.

Severus asintió indicando que el duende estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Cuánto tengo? —preguntó Harry, su mente abrumada ante la cantidad a prestar; deseaba reír ante el absurdo de todo esto. Allí había estado él, escatimando para poder subsistir, robando cuando no podía sobrevivir de otra manera, y todo este tiempo había tenido miles de libras en una cámara en Gringotts.

—Éstas son las dos cámaras que posee, con una lista del contenido de ambas —, dijo Griphook mientras le entregaba los documentos.

La 710 era la cámara de su familia, la cual contenía como mínimo cincuenta veces la cantidad de la cámara del fondo de fideicomiso. Esa era la 687 y tenía cerca de un millón de galeones en su interior. Eso sin sumar los sickles y knuts de los que él no conocía el equivalente. Tenía su futuro asegurado; podría, si así lo deseaba, llevar una vida totalmente independiente. No entraba en sus deseos, sin embargo; lo único que quería era que alguien cuidase de él, alguien que no esperase que matase a un mago. Aunque había estado deseando hacerlo por Severus, sólo para mantenerle a salvo. La mayoría de la gente asumía que era el Dominante el que se ocupaba del sumiso; en general estaban en lo cierto, pero el sumiso también velaba por su Dominante en más de una forma.

—Las ganancias de la inversión Weasley irán a la cámara familiar —, anunció Severus de manera informal.

—Muy bien —, dijo Griphook, dándose por enterado.

—Al señor Potter le gustaría tener una copia de su árbol familiar; descuenten la tarifa de la cámara de su fondo —, dijo Severus después, recordando el deseo de Harry de saber más acerca de su familia.

—Haré que lo lleven a cabo inmediatamente; si regresan a la sala principal, volveré con todo lo que necesitan en tres minutos —, dijo Griphook, terminando su reunión privada.

—Vamos, Harry —, dijo Severus, poniéndose en pie al instante, contento de que aquel asunto hubiese terminado. Tenía que admitir que había tardado más de lo previsto.

—Adiós —, le dijo Harry a su banquero, alcanzando a Severus y sintiéndose extremadamente feliz de no haber tenido que ocuparse él de todo aquello; había descubierto que resultaba algo confuso. Después de todo, Harry nunca había tenido que tratar con dinero, cámaras, inversiones, préstamos o nada de ese tipo. Él probablemente habría acabado estafado, ya fuese por los duendes o por los gemelos. Por muy honorables que fuesen los dos hermanos… no dudarían en intentar hacer más dinero. Así funcionaba el mundo, especialmente para los que crecían sin nada. Además ellos eran más astutos que nadie que Harry hubiese conocido, excluyéndole a él mismo… oh, y a Severus por supuesto.

Acababan de llegar a la sala principal del edificio cuando Severus se quedó helado en el sitio, haciendo que Harry se detuviese. Agarró con fuerza al muchacho por el brazo, manteniéndole oculto a su espalda; había que reconocer que era fácil, ya que Harry era más bajo y mucho más delgado que el Profesor de Pociones debido a la desnutrición que había sufrido. Al chico le mataba la curiosidad de saber quién o qué había provocado que su Dominante actuase de aquella forma, pero no se atrevió a desobedecer sus silenciosas órdenes.

Severus se había quedado inmóvil al ver a Lucius Malfoy en Gringotts, aunque no porque tuviese miedo del mago; de hecho, en un duelo uno contra uno, sabía que podía vencerle. Malfoy peleaba sucio pero nadie conocía ese estilo como Severus, además los conjuros que él había inventado ponían a Lucius en seria desventaja. Sus ojos negros revisaron los alrededores, preguntándose si habría otros mortífagos esperando para asaltar el banco. No parecía como si Lucius estuviese estudiando el lugar, de hecho su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado; ni siquiera había descubierto a Severus aún. Snape nunca antes había visto al orgulloso hombre con ese aspecto; ¿habrían asesinado a Narcissa? Si era así, aquello mataría a Draco, realmente lo haría. El chico amaba a su madre más que a nada en el mundo, tanto que estaba deseando ir contra el Señor Oscuro si ella se lo pidiese.

Lucius siempre había sido un hombre reservado. Sí, alardeaba de su riqueza, pero nunca como para ordenar retirar tanta cantidad en los mostradores públicos. Más de un millón de galeones; ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Podía ver que incluso el duende estaba atónito, así que aquel no era un suceso habitual. ¿Estaba el Señor Oscuro de nuevo en activo? ¿Estaba intentando ganar más seguidores entre la gente lo suficientemente desesperada como para unirse a sus filas por dinero? Él lo había hecho durante la última guerra, usando la maldición Imperius sólo cuando era necesario. El dinero y las conexiones familiares eran las únicas razonas por las cuales el Señor Oscuro había sido indulgente con Lucius Malfoy. Sin cualquiera de las dos, había pocas dudas de que se habría deshecho del hombre. No, algo andaba mal; Lucius actuaba con cautela, y parecía como si estuviese a punto de huir. Si era del banco o del mundo mágico, uno sólo podía suponerlo; eso, por supuesto, si Severus tenía razón.

Dándose cuenta tarde de que aún tenía sujeto firmemente a Harry, aflojó su presa; lo último que quería era hacerle daño. Lucius y él nunca habían sido lo que se dice buenos amigos; habían llegado a conocerse muy bien el uno al otro a través de su servicio al Señor Oscuro. Como los chicos que le habían hecho unirse al grupo no habían querido saber nada de él después, Severus no había tenido más elección que sobrevivir. Narcissa siempre había sido amable con él cuando estaba en la Mansión Malfoy. Probablemente por eso ella le había nombrado padrino; se preguntó, con la nueva información acerca de Draco, si habría habido un motivo oculto. ¿Había sabido ella que su corazón no estaba con Voldemort? ¿Que de hecho había dejado de servir al Señor Oscuro un año antes de que hubiese sido derrotado? Aquella especulación importaba poco, ya que probablemente no llegaría a descubrirlo.

—Aquí está el contrato, ambas copias; envíe una de vuelta cuando estén cumplimentadas. Éste es el árbol genealógico que solicitó; firme este impreso para permitirnos retirar la tarifa de la cámara —, dijo Griphook, hablándole a Harry. El duende era discreto, teniendo el sentido común de no pronunciar ningún nombre allí en la entrada, sobre todo con un mortífago a unos metros de distancia. Harry lanzó una mirada a la pluma en la mano del duende y frunció el ceño; refunfuñando mientras decía obscenidades en voz baja, de mala gana y con lentitud firmó con su nombre, jurando que no usaría un objeto como aquel nunca más. Por suerte era una pluma auto entintable; de otra forma el papel habría tenido más manchas que firma.

Harry habría jurado que había escuchado al duende decir algo en un idioma que no conocía mientras le miraba de manera extraña.

Su conversación llamó la atención de Lucius, o más bien la mitad de ella; echó un vistazo en su dirección antes de volverse para mirar a Severus atentamente. Podía hacer una última cosa por su familia; su mente se fue al diario que el Señor Oscuro le había entregado tantos años atrás. Debía ser rápido con todo lo que quisiese llevar a cabo; sus escudos mentales eran bastante inútiles, especialmente con Voldemort. Si por un segundo sospechase algo, sería el final; su familia entera sería asesinada ante sus ojos. Lucius asumió su papel y su habitual máscara de 'Malfoy', lo cual no provocó la deseada reacción por parte de Severus; acaso sólo le hizo ponerse más tenso. Curioso; por primera vez ese día, sintió algo más que preocupación o pánico.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Lucius, descubrió que había alguien más con Snape. Era absolutamente espectacular; no era de extrañar que Severus fuese cauteloso. Sin duda el Profesor de Pociones le tendría bajo atenta vigilancia en el futuro, y por Merlín, Lucius se sentía tentado. Por mucho que amase a su esposa, aún deseaba a aquel joven desconocido, aunque no era como si fuese a traicionar a Snape, o tuviese siquiera el tiempo para ello ahora.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Harry, lanzando una mirada al mago por el rabillo del ojo. Largo pelo rubio, manos con manicura…—¿Un ex? —Por la forma en la que su Dominante se estaba comportando, y la manera en la que el hombre vestía… decía gay a gritos.

Severus se atragantó ante la idea, teniendo que luchar desesperadamente para impedir soltar una carcajada—. No —, consiguió decir, sonando muy poco como él.

—¿Qué? ¿Es gay, no? Quiero decir, fíjate: ¡se hace la manicura! —dijo Harry, contento de ver a su Dominante volver a la normalidad.

—Tiene esposa —, dijo Severus, riéndose misteriosamente; si Lucius pudiese escuchar aquello…

—¿Y? —quiso saber Harry, inquisitivo.

—Vámonos —, dijo Severus, su regocijo desvaneciéndose con rapidez; era un objetivo andante para los Mortífagos. Podía protegerse a sí mismo; por desgracia, no quería tener que proteger a Harry también, porque no estaba seguro al cien por cien de vencer. Especialmente si usaban a Harry como cebo; eso era algo que no quería siquiera considerar. Afortunadamente él no era un ingenuo, algo que le había salvado la vida muchas veces en el pasado. Si Lucius hablaba con el Señor Oscuro antes de que pudiesen regresar a la seguridad de Hogwarts… bien, temía pensar lo que podría pasar. Era hora de volver; podían conseguir la ropa en otro momento. Quizá le pediría a Madam Malkin que hiciese una aparición personal en sus dependencias y vistiese a Harry ella misma. La chimenea más cercana conectada a la red Flu estaba en el Caldero Chorreante, que fue hacia donde comenzaron a caminar con rapidez, manteniendo a Harry sujeto e ignorando a Lucius completamente.

* * *

—¡Maldita sea! —se quejó Harry mientras se levantaba del suelo, sacudiendo el hollín de su ropa. Alguien tenía que limpiar ese sistema, ¡era asqueroso! Y él no tenía tantas prendas para ponerse. Su Dominante soltó una risita y con un conjuro su ropa quedó como nueva.

—Adelante, pregunta —, le indicó Severus, lanzando a su sumiso una mirada significativa. Aquello llevó a Harry de vuelta a sus anteriores pensamientos.

—Puedes sentir mis emociones, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry, sentándose y cruzando las piernas, mirando a su Dominante.

Severus se puso tenso; no había previsto que aquella pregunta llegase tan pronto. Por desgracia, no podía ocultarle la verdad para siempre, pero no era culpa suya. Harry había sido el que había provocado que se crease el vínculo. No, técnicamente aquello no era correcto; ambos lo habían deseado a un nivel subconsciente, y la magia había actuado para completar la unión por ellos—. Sí —, admitió Severus—. La magia nos vinculó a los niveles más altos. Todavía tengo que poner eso a prueba, pero hay otras cosas de las que tengo que ocuparme —. Se preguntó cómo lo había descubierto Harry; sin embargo, era algo natural para él tener preguntas acerca de lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿No tienes curiosidad por saber por qué lo pregunto? —dijo Harry.

—Ciertamente —, admitió el hombre.

Harry rió; él era curioso, pero no lo suficiente como para preguntarlo en el acto, en otras palabras—. He sido capaz de percibir cómo te sientes… ¿cómo funciona este vínculo? —le dijo Harry.

—Si has leído el libro lo sabrás —, respondió Severus de forma seca.

—No me has dado más que libros de pociones —, dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, preguntándose si estaba olvidándose de algo.

—Ah —, dijo Severus—. Fallo mío; te lo traeré esta tarde.

—¿Esta tarde? —repitió Harry de forma inexpresiva.

—Te dije que iba a ser un día ajetreado. Voy a hacer que venga alguien para que te tome medidas para tu ropa —, le anunció Severus.

—¿Tomarme medidas? Ya sabes cual es mi talla —, dijo Harry, confuso.

Severus meneó la cabeza en silencio—, la ropa aquí se hace para que te siente bien, cortada según tus medidas. No es como en el mundo muggle… como somos una población pequeña, no fabricamos para las masas.

—¿Así que lleva semanas, si no meses, crearla? —preguntó Harry dubitativo.

—Magia —, dijo Severus, como si esa única palabra lo explicase todo, y lo hizo.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —refunfuñó Harry con cierta insolencia.

Severus le lanzó una penetrante mirada de advertencia; no quería tener una discusión a causa de la ropa. Sabía lo difícil que sería para Harry aceptarlo. No había sido parte de su vida en el pasado, ya que él había tenido su propio armario. El chico estaba acostumbrado a valerse por sí mismo en esa cuestión, pero Severus estaba decidido a que se hiciese a su manera. Harry necesitaba vestir como un mago, especialmente mientras estuviese allí, a no ser que quisiese que se le quedasen mirando. Severus no quería obligar al chico, y probablemente no lo haría, a la hora de la verdad; había dejado que Harry aprendiese de sus propios errores –pelear con él por aquel tema era uno de ellos–.

—Muy bien —, dijo Harry, cediendo ante esa mirada—. Pero no voy a llevar vestidos.

Severus sonrió divertido—. Sin túnicas cerradas —, dijo transigiendo.

Harry se levantó del sofá grácilmente, considerando lo torpe que había sido al salir de la red Flu. Sus ojos verdes llameaban mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Severus. Salvo en una ocasión había sido ignorado desde que había regresado, y aquello no le gustaba. Pero, oh, vaya ocasión había sido; le encantaría repetirla. Se estremeció recordando aquella noche, con el deseo vibrando a través de él. Como una pantera lista para atacar, Harry se sentó en el regazo de Severus, tremendamente satisfecho de que su contacto fuese aceptado. No estaba seguro de qué habría hecho si Severus le hubiese apartado. Harry se apretó contra él tanto como pudo, con sus abultadas erecciones cubiertas aún por tela rozándose.

—Creo que debería demostrarle mi agradecimiento, ¿verdad, Señor? —susurró Harry de forma seductora, sus labios tocando tan solo la parte exterior de la oreja de Severus, aumentando las sensaciones aún más.

Severus gruñó; había olvidado lo fácil que era para Harry causar reacciones en él. Siempre tenía todo bajo control, pero con Harry… sabía en su fuero interno que nunca había poseído ninguno. Harry podía hacerle sentir como un adolescente de nuevo, provocando las respuestas más embarazosamente rápidas en el estoico hombre. Por otra parte, si cualquier extraño les viese, lo comprendería; después de todo, Harry era impresionante. ¿Quién podría estar cerca de él y no responder a sus atenciones? Un eunuco ciego y sordo, esa persona. No había muchos de ellos alrededor, así que no hacía falta decir que no había nadie por ahí que pudiese resistirse a él. Se recordó a sí mismo que tenían cosas que hacer, cosas que no podían esperar. Entonces el muchacho tuvo que continuar y decir lo peor de todo…

—Te necesito —, dijo Harry, sintiendo las emociones de Severus. Quizá aquello podía ser de utilidad, no pudo evitar pensar el chico, añadiendo con rapidez—, por favor, Señor.

Severus cerró sus ojos con su reticencia desvaneciéndose por completo, maldiciendo una vez más su incapacidad para decirle que no a su sumiso. Estaba perdido en las sensaciones que Harry estaba provocándole, mientras le besaba salvajemente.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Cómo habéis pasado la semana? Sé que muchas ya no contabais con capítulo esta semana, ¡pero lo hemos conseguido! Así que aquí estoy, a las carreras publicando XD_**

 _ **Esperamos que os gustase :D**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _CristineC, La_Dama_Arual, Kerr22, lucerito35, Kira Itsuki, CuquiLuna, Astromyct, Ryogana, sam zmethwick, AngieSCullen, airichan, liz. hattu79_ _ **y**_ _lavida134_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 _ **¡Cuidaros mucho!**_

 _ **Un saludo.**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Nota de Autora: UN RECORDATORIO DE QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ DESTINADA A LECTORES ADULTOS –ÉSTA NO ES UNA HISTORIA PARA NIÑOS– EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HAY ESCENAS DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL ASÍ QUE NO LO LEAS SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Interrupciones**

* * *

 **  
**Harry adoraba cada sonido que era capaz de extraer de su Dominante; él siempre parecía tan estricto, estoico e intocable. Sabía que Severus no lo era, pero era aún más obvio en esos momentos. Nada le excitaba más que escuchar al hombre perdido en su placer… bueno, quizá salvo que fuese su Dominante el que se lo hiciese a él. Retorciéndose ligeramente, Harry encontró un punto deliciosamente sensible del cuello del hombre para rozar y morder, sintiendo el gruñido y el escalofrío cruzando la garganta de Severus. Sus dedos estaban ocupados desabrochando cada uno de los botones de las túnicas que llevaba, que eran muchas; Harry estaba realmente contento de no tener que ponerse algo como aquello.

—¿Cuántas capas tienes encima? —refunfuñó el chico mientras se encontraba con otra después de abrir todos los botones de la primera túnica.

Severus rió, sonando ligeramente jadeante. Aquello era nuevo; años atrás, cuando se había encontrado por primera vez con Harry, sólo había llevado ropas muggles. Había tenido la impresión de que Harry lo era, después de todo; muy tonto por su parte. Aunque jamás había habido ninguna indicación de que el muchacho fuese mágico; no había habido magia accidental y Harry no había sido capaz de ver a través de los conjuros que él había colocado en sus libros. Después de todo, si tu amante leyese un libro de pociones, dirías algo, ¿verdad? Pero no, Harry había actuado como si el libro hubiese sido lo que él había dicho que era.

Harry renunció a intentar quitarle la ropa al Profesor de Pociones, era imposible. Era casi como si el maldito vestido estuviese pegado a su Dominante. En vez de ello continuó rozando y besando la garganta de Severus mientras los dedos del hombre acariciaban su espalda, provocando que se le pusiese la carne de gallina.

Los hábiles dedos de Severus retiraron la capa de su sumiso, y después le siguió la camiseta, antes de que la boca de Harry se prendiese de su manzana de Adán. Severus retorció provocativamente los pezones del chico haciendo que éste gimiese y presionase su frente contra la de él, sintiendo uno el placer del otro. Ojos verdes se encontraron con los negros mientras intentaban calmarse, no queriendo acabar tan pronto a pesar del hecho de que tenían cosas que hacer hoy. Merlín, necesitaba a Harry más que nada en el mundo.

—Arriba —, ordenó Severus, esperando hasta que Harry se hubo retirado de su regazo antes de empujarle hacia el dormitorio. Él ya no era un adolescente; ciertamente no deseaba intentar hacer el amor en el sofá, el cual, por cierto, era extremadamente incómodo.

—Desnúdate, lentamente —, le indicó Severus, sentándose en la silla que tenía en la esquina de la habitación. Agitando su varita en dirección a la chimenea, encendió el fuego, calentando la estancia para que su sumiso no sintiese demasiado el frío de las mazmorras, sabiendo que a Harry no le gustaba esa sensación. Sus ojos negros brillaban de pasión y anticipación mientras los verdes del muchacho se encendían con un fuego propio. Cuando ambos adoptaban sus roles Harry sentía todo más intensamente; era como si que le dijesen qué hacer le excitase aún más.

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry sin aliento, sin un rastro de sonrojo o timidez en su rostro. Después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos, aquella no era su situación más erótica. No, sin duda su Dominante había logrado que se sintiese cómodo con su propio cuerpo a lo largo de los años.

Severus observó a su hermoso sumiso desnudarse para él, sus ojos negros estudiando las manos de Harry, su entrepierna endureciéndose aún más ante el sensual espectáculo. Merlín, era un bastardo afortunado; lo sabía tan solo viendo al muchacho así. Nadie más le contemplaría de esa forma si él tenía algo que decir sobre ello. Lo cual era cierto, pensó, lanzando una mirada al collar en la garganta de Harry, lo único que llevaba puesto ahora.

—Túmbate en la cama —, dijo Severus, con su voz entrecortada mientras tenía una buena vista del trasero de Harry, antes de que quedase firmemente plantado sobre la negra colcha. El contraste hacía que la piel del chico pareciese aún más lechosa de lo habitual; Merlín, ¿cómo podía el color de la ropa de cama hacerle parecer más etéreo? Estaba convencido de que Harry podría estar vestido con una bolsa de basura y de alguna forma hacer que pareciese a la última. No sólo a la última; daría pie a una nueva moda, estaba seguro.

—Tócate, Harry —, le dijo Severus, viendo perfectamente al muchacho todavía desde donde se encontraba sentado.

Harry se retorció. Aquello era tan excitante, y endemoniadamente erótico; estaba tremendamente duro y sabía que no aguantaría demasiado. No con la forma en la que Severus hablaba, se sentía y más importante, percibiendo su abrasadora mirada dirigida hacia él. Su Dominante nunca antes había hecho algo como esto, pero definitivamente iba a seguir sus órdenes.

Severus sabía que Harry no duraría mucho; ya estaba duro y con el líquido preseminal humedeciendo su miembro. Al igual que él, de hecho, pero él tenía más autocontrol… o eso se decía a sí mismo, en cualquier caso. Merlín, deseaba interrumpir aquello antes de tiempo y follarle contra el colchón. Su dolorido miembro estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él, temblando violentamente en los confines de su pantalón. Se esforzaba por liberarse, deseando sólo estar dentro de Harry.

—Oh no, Harry; déjame escucharte, pequeño —, murmuró Severus mientras Harry mordía salvajemente su labio intentando mantenerse en silencio. Como un buen sumiso, un gemido salió de la garganta del muchacho mientras se permitía a sí mismo perder la compostura y disfrutar sin reservas de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jadeantes gruñidos y gemidos llenaron los oídos de Severus, mientras el hombre intentaba evitar moverse para aliviar la presión que crecía dentro de él.

—Severus —, le llamó Harry, su voz convertida en un quejido ronco mientras apretaba su mano, intentando evitar correrse demasiado pronto.

—Córrete para mí —, dijo el hombre, su propia voz también ronca.

Harry ahogó un aliviado gruñido mientras se corría, sintiendo todo su cuerpo como si estuviese en el séptimo cielo, sus dedos curvándose mientras el placer continuaba bailando a través de él.

Un conjuro susurrado fue la única advertencia que obtuvo el chico por parte de Severus antes de que sus ojos fuese cubiertos por seda negra, impidiéndole ver nada. Sus manos fueron atadas mágicamente a los postes de la cama por el mismo tipo de material. Su Dominante limpió con un hechizo el desastre que había hecho sobre las sábanas, mientras permanecía allí contemplando la belleza que tenía ante él. Que ni siquiera se moviese, incómodo, era un testimonio de lo mucho que Harry confiaba en él. Aquello hizo que el corazón de Severus se hinchase de orgullo y amor, como nunca había sentido antes.

Harry sintió la cama descender por la presencia de otro cuerpo, pero nada más; quería retorcerse con impaciencia pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. El primer contacto le hizo jadear, con las sensaciones amplificadas por el hecho de que no podía ver nada a través de la venda. Oh, Harry no pudo evitar retorcerse entonces. Cada roce era mucho más intenso de lo habitual; un sorprendido grito escapó de sus labios mientras algo frío se deslizaba sobre su pecho. Un escalofrío le recorrió, y continuó de forma implacable, resbalando sobre sus pezones, abajo hacia su estómago y a su ombligo. Su pecho se elevó mientras la lengua de Severus reemplazaba el frío, calentándolo de nuevo. Se arqueó contra su Dominante, suplicando por más, por cualquier cosa, mientras el placer caía sobre él.

Harry siseó mientras los dientes mordían sus pezones, antes de que su Dominante colocase pinzas sobre cada uno de ellos, provocando que una combinación de dolor y más placer le inundase. Severus sabía que no estaban demasiado prietas, el vínculo una vez más demostraba ser de utilidad. No tendría que preocuparse nunca más de ir demasiado lejos –aunque no es como si fuera a hacerlo–. Conocía a su sumiso; habría sabido si algo comenzaba a ir mal. No sólo porque conocía el cuerpo de Harry de arriba a abajo, así como sus reacciones, sino porque confiaba en que el chico usase su palabra de seguridad, si llegaba el caso. Harry nunca había necesitado utilizarla, y si él tenía algo que decir al respecto, nunca lo haría. Necesitar usar la palabra de seguridad significaba que él no estaba haciendo su trabajo como Dominante adecuadamente; escuchar esa palabra estaba mal a muchos niveles para cualquier Dominante que se respetase.

Caricias tan ligeras como una pluma provocaron que Harry riese levemente y se retorciese donde le hacían cosquillas. Él nunca había sido una persona de cosquillas; al menos nunca había pensado que lo fuese. Sin embargo parecía como si fuese a tener que repensar aquello, cuando fuese capaz hacerlo en realidad, sin que le abrumasen las sensaciones. Su mente estaba prácticamente tan enmarañada como su cuerpo. Su respiración sonaba ronca en el silencio de la habitación, sentía su cuerpo como si estuviese empapado de sudor.

Severus, él mismo impaciente ahora, lanzó una mirada a la perversa visión que era su sumiso. Había terminado de jugar, ¡le deseaba con desesperación! Y le tendría, no pensaba ni por un segundo que Harry fuese a quejarse. Incapaz de contenerse, usó su varita para preparar y dilatar al chico antes de deslizarse felizmente en su interior, sujetándole en su sitio. Allí es donde él deseaba estar. Se quedó quieto, dejando que Harry se acostumbrase a tenerle dentro. Incluso con el conjuro era incómodo sin la adecuada dilatación, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño. Retiró las pinzas, lavando los maltratados pezones con su lengua mientras Harry gemía ante el placer adicional al que su exhausto cuerpo era sometido. Sabía que su sumiso no estaría despierto mucho más tiempo, así que sin más preámbulos, se deslizó dentro y fuera, asegurándose de golpear el punto más sensible del chico con cada embestida. Solo tuvo que hacerlo en tres ocasiones antes de que Harry se corriese una vez más, gritando de forma incoherente.

El delicioso túnel que se apretaba con fuerza alrededor de su pene provocó que su propia descarga llegase a continuación. Severus mordió el hombro de Harry mientras se dejaba llevar, ahogando sus propios gemidos. Sintió que se deslizaba fuera, así que buscó en el cajón de sus 'juguetes' y sacó un plug. Lubricándolo con un gel que él mismo había creado, lo empujó más allá del relajado anillo de músculos del chico profundamente en su interior, impidiendo que nada de su semen se escapase. Mordiéndose el labio –Merlín, realmente se sentía como un adolescente de nuevo– casi quería correrse ante aquella imagen. El lubricante tenía un relajante muscular suave, el cual anularía cualquier incomodidad que Harry pudiese sentir teniendo el plug dentro. Haciendo que las sujeciones y la venda se desvaneciesen, no le sorprendió ver que Harry apenas estaba consciente.

Para terminar, Severus usó un hechizo de limpieza para librarse de lo que habían derramado y de su sudor, antes de conjurar las sábanas sobre el chico y él. Harry se volvió para mirarle y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de su Dominante, totalmente exhausto. Severus pasó su mano a través de su pelo, antes de jugar de manera indolente con su collar; lo posesivo que se sentía con él casi le estaba abrumando. Siempre había sentido que era una debilidad suya, esa sensación de celos de todo aquello que sentía que le pertenecía. Al menos había sido así hasta que había encontrado el club. Ahora lo entendía mejor; la mayor parte del tiempo era algo bueno, a no ser que dejase que se le fuese de las manos. Lo posesivo que se sentía acerca de aquella criatura exquisita que tenía en su cama, no obstante, era algo mucho más intenso de lo que estaba acostumbrado. La respiración de Harry se había serenado un poco; estaba profundamente dormido ahora. Parecía como si no fuesen a hacer mucho hoy después de todo. Él no tenía intención de levantarse ahora mismo, se sentía demasiado agotado para eso. Sin embargo estaba demasiado concentrado como para dormir, así que simplemente miró a su sumiso, dando las gracias a su buena estrella y a quienquiera que hubiese llevado a Harry a su vida. Lo que más sorprendía a Severus era el hecho de que no le importaba que el muchacho acabase de cumplir los diecisiete. Odiaba enseñar, y aunque nunca habría considerado convertirse en profesor, se había visto obligado a ello. La gente podría decir lo que quisiese; si llegaba el caso, una simple dosis de Veritaserum probaría que no había hecho nada malo.

* * *

 ****  
Severus maldijo silenciosamente cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Volviéndose para mirar el reloj sobre la cómoda, se tranquilizó al comprobar que sólo habían sido dos horas. Cogiendo una almohada extra, se deslizó fuera de la cama y la colocó bajo la cabeza de Harry. El chico no se movió ni una sola vez. Severus recogió sus ropas y se las puso, decidiendo prescindir de la túnica cerrada; no quería tener que preocuparse por los botones ahora. En cuanto estuvo vestido salió del dormitorio, dejando que Harry descansase durante algo más de tiempo.

—¿Señor? —dijo Grace, su elfa doméstica, haciendo acto de aparición.

—¿Sí? —respondió Severus, arqueando una ceja en su dirección, aguardando su respuesta.

—Alguien intentó hacer Flu desde la Mansión Malfoy, y un elfo doméstico, también proveniente de allí, intentó entrar en sus dependencias —, informó Grace a su amo—. ¿Le gustaría al Amo Severus que preparase algo para almorzar? —su voz sonaba esperanzada ahora.

—Es algo tarde para eso —, dijo el hombre con pesar—. Haz una comida de tres platos para la cena; Harry necesita comer como es debido. Ya que se ha perdido el almuerzo, podrá compensarlo más tarde hoy.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por el Amo Severus y el pequeño Amo? —preguntó Grace, con los ojos brillantes. Una comida de tres platos… aquello era el paraíso para ella.

—Sopa en abundancia, un filete grande y espárragos en salsa… y cualquier postre, pero nada que lleve plátano —, dijo Severus de forma autoritaria—. Si necesitas algo en cuanto a provisiones, diles que lo carguen a mi cuenta.

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamó Grace con alegría, volviéndose y poniéndose en camino hacia la cocina tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas podían llevarla.

Severus cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y pronunció el nombre de la Red a quien deseaba estar conectado—: ¡Madam Malkin, Callejón Diagon!

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó alguien entrando en el campo de visión de su fuego. La mujer chilló de miedo cuando vio su cara, obviamente al tanto de quién era. Ella le tenía en desventaja, ya que él no sabía de quién se trataba. No es que estuviese interesado en ella; había hecho Flu para hablar con otra persona—. Deseo hablar con Madam Malkin inmediatamente.

—Sí, señor —, chilló ella una vez más antes de correr fuera de su vista. Severus puso gesto de fastidio.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó Madam Malkin, una bruja bajita y de pelo blanco, al aparecer ante él. La reconoció, por supuesto; Severus sólo compraba las mejores túnicas cuando visitaba su tienda, y solicitaba que muchos conjuros fuesen entretejidos en sus ropas.

—Necesito un vestuario completo hecho a medida para un mago; ¿todavía realiza visitas a domicilio? —preguntó el Profesor de Pociones, tentándola primero con la idea del dinero que obtendría de la venta de un juego completo de prendas. Ahora que las clases en Hogwarts ya habían comenzado sin duda la tienda estaría bastante tranquila, lo que significaba menos ingresos. No era un Slytherin por nada; sabía cómo manipular a la gente.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Malkin inmediatamente, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad. También tenía curiosidad—, ¿un mago? —¿Podía dar alguien menos información?— ¿Cuándo será el mejor momento?

—Las seis treinta, si es posible, si no podemos dejarlo hasta mañana —, dijo Severus, sin querer comprometerse a que fuese ese mismo día.

—Las seis treinta está bien; ¿cuál es la dirección Flu? —preguntó Malkin, accediendo a reunirse con él entonces. Ya tenía una pluma en sus manos, lista para anotar las señas.

—Hogwarts, habitaciones de Severus Snape —, le dijo el hombre.

—Por supuesto, le veré entonces —, confirmó Malkin, asintiendo. En cuanto Severus desapareció de su fuego ella regresó con el cliente que la esperaba.

* * *

 ****  
Sentado en la silla, con sus labios fruncidos, su dedo dio golpecitos una y otra vez contra sus labios. ¿Qué demonios querría Lucius de él? ¿Era por curiosidad tras ver a Harry? ¿Había una oportunidad de que le hubiese reconocido? Snape desechó ese pensamiento de inmediato. El chico no se parecía en nada a como todo el mundo asumía que sería. No, todos los Potter se parecían, tanto los antepasados como sus descendientes. Harry había tenido suficiente de su madre en él para que le diese un aspecto único, evitando hacerle un clon de su padre; Severus se sentía agradecido por eso. Amaba a Harry, sí, pero ¿habría sido eso bastante como para permitirle mirar a diario la cara de un chico que había convertido su vida escolar en un infierno en la tierra? En Spinners End, su único pensamiento había sido 'No puedo esperar para ir a Hogwarts', para estar con los de su clase, para aprender magia adecuadamente y alejarse de su padre maltratador. No había sido tan simple como él había deseado, sin embargo. De hecho, ni siquiera había llegado a Hogwarts antes de hacerse enemigo de Potter y Black.

Su recuerdo de la expresión en el rostro de Lucius hizo que sus pensamientos volviesen al aristocrático mago. Jamás le había visto de aquella manera; parecía casi salvaje y desesperado. Reclinándose hacia atrás, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Snape se encontró con un conflicto interior sobre qué hacer. Si había siquiera una oportunidad de que Lucius quisiera pasarse al otro bando… ellos deberían animarle. La información que podrían conseguir ayudaría enormemente.

Severus no tenía ni idea de cuánta ayuda podría llegar a ser.

Hacer Flu era poco habitual para Lucius, que siempre sentía como algo inferior a él arrodillarse cerca de una chimenea, pero aparentemente no a los pies de un sangre sucia, como les gustaba llamarles. Enviar a un elfo doméstico también era igualmente excepcional en el hombre. Sí, usaba al elfo para hacer de todo, pero normalmente no para mandarle en busca de alguien. Por otra parte, se rumoreaba que el Señor Oscuro se alojaba actualmente en la Mansión Malfoy. Quizá Lucius estaba siendo cauto a la hora de contactar con él; si era así, sólo podía haber unas cuantas razones para ello. O quería huir, o estaba planeando algo sin el conocimiento de Voldemort.

—¿Sev? ¿Estás bien? —murmuró Harry mientras salía del dormitorio, sus ojos aún entrecerrados. Evidentemente aún estaba exhausto.

—Ven —, dijo Severus, haciéndole una seña en dirección a su rodilla.

Harry no necesitó que se lo dijese dos veces, simplemente hizo una ligera mueca mientras el plug se enterraba aún más profundamente en él mientras se sentaba en el regazo del hombre. Severus movió su pierna para que el trasero del muchacho, actualmente con el juguete sexual en su interior, no se apoyase sobre su rodilla. Harry se hizo un ovillo junto a él, disfrutando de la sensación de tener a su Dominante junto a él. Su magia, combinándose y entrelazándose, era como una capa de seguridad. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo mientras se relajaba.

—¿Quieres que te lo quite? —preguntó Severus; normalmente no le ponía un plug durante mucho rato, sólo mientras jugaban.

Harry sólo meneó su cabeza; no deseaba moverse. No tenían oportunidad de estar sentados así sin más muy a menudo. Normalmente estaban tan ocupados que volvían demasiado cansados como para sentarse junto al fuego, o como a Severus le gustaba hacer, leer un libro. Era el pasatiempo favorito de Harry, y se alegraba de estar haciéndolo de nuevo. Sin embargo, podía percibir que las cosas no eran exactamente apacibles; su Dominante estaba preocupado por algo.

—¿Hambriento? —preguntó Severus.

—Un poco —, murmuró Harry a modo de respuesta.

—Descansa, la cena estará lista pronto —, dijo Severus en voz baja.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, casi ronroneando mientras el hombre pasaba sus dedos a través de su pelo.

—Estaré bien, sólo estoy meditando sobre algo —, admitió Severus; no tenía sentido preocupar a Harry acerca de un asunto que podía no ser nada. No le llevó demasiado tiempo al chico caer dormido, acurrucado junto al fuego, cómodo y caliente.

Las protecciones le avisaron de que Minerva se acercaba a su puerta; agitó su varita para abrirla antes de que ella pudiese llamar, lanzando un hechizo de silencio sobre Harry. La mujer entró, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, que se transformó en una cálida sonrisa al verles a ambos juntos. Severus parecía tan relajado; realmente era un honor verle tan feliz.  
—¿Él está bien? —preguntó Minerva, ligeramente preocupada. ¿Harry, durmiendo durante el día? Confió en que Severus no le estuviese haciendo trabajar demasiado.

Los labios de Severus temblaron, y sus ojos brillaron mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir poco antes—. Sólo cansado —, dijo.

A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, Minerva se dio cuenta de que no deseaba saber más. Se sentó en el sillón opuesto al suyo, su expresión volviéndose curiosamente inquieta ahora.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó Severus, frunciendo el ceño.

—Encontré esta poción en el escritorio de Dumbledore; con todo lo demás que descubrí la olvidé. La encontré de nuevo hace diez minutos; ¿puedes decirme qué es? —le preguntó Minerva mientras le tendía una poción de color extraño; no era como ninguna otra que hubiese visto antes. Ciertamente no era el brebaje calmante que al anciano le gustaba tomar más de lo que era saludable.

Severus cogió el frasco de la poción; quitando el tapón, la olió con cautela, su nariz identificando los ingredientes que podía percibir en su interior. Sus cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa; a no ser que estuviese muy equivocado, esa poción era en realidad dos diferentes, mezclada ahora en una combinación letal.

—A juzgar por tu cara, no es algo bueno —, dijo Minerva, con un suspiro escapando de sus labios. Preparándose, preguntó entonces—, ¿Qué es?

—Es una poción de obediencia basada en la lealtad; haría al que la bebiese más que susceptible a sus sugerencias. Es básicamente una maldición Imperius en versión líquida —, dijo Severus, colocando el corcho de nuevo con cuidado. El hombre invocó los resultados del chequeo que Poppy había hecho; leyéndolo de nuevo, se sintió aliviado al ver que no había habido más pociones en el organismo de Harry, salvo las que él le había dado. Quizá que Harry no comiese mientras estaba retenido en aquella habitación había sido una cosa buena. La botella no estaba llena, lo cual significaba que le viejo estúpido la había usado, como mínimo tres veces, conjeturó. Dumbledore la había estado poniendo en la comida, Severus estaba seguro—. Ha estado intentando que Harry se la tomase.

—Pero él parece estar bien —, objetó Minerva.

—Eso es porque Harry se negó a comer nada de lo que ellos le dieron, Minerva. Si no fuese por su forma de ser tan suspicaz… habría estado fuera de mi alcance —, dijo Severus; el mero pensamiento le dejó helado por dentro.

—¿La poción no se puede resistir? —preguntó Minerva, aterrada ante la idea.

Severus la miró sombríamente y meneó su cabeza antes de responder—, él habría conservado siempre la mentalidad que Dumbledore estaba intentando inculcarle. De algún modo, podríamos decir que es peor que la maldición Imperius.

Minerva cerró sus ojos horrorizada, tragando el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Harry me dijo que Dumbledore entraba y le soltaba las mismas cosas sin sentido antes de irse de nuevo. Que él era el responsable de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, que aprendería magia, que se uniría a los estudiantes de Hogwarts en su séptimo año. Estaba esperando a que la poción hiciese efecto, probablemente impacientándose también ya que Harry no mostraba signos de flaquear. Supongo que podemos estar agradecidos de que no se la diese directamente mientras estaba inconsciente.

—Debo llevarle esto a Amelia —, dijo Minerva, cogiendo el frasco de la poción.

—¿Cómo está Dumbledore? —quiso saber Severus, el tono de su voz mostrando que no lo estaba preguntando por preocupación por su viejo y querido Director.

—Sigue en el ala del hospital. Todavía tiene problemas para comer, pero Poppy está haciendo que las pociones lleguen mágicamente al interior de su estómago. Le está manteniendo lo bastante estable hasta que descubra qué es lo que le pasa. No tardará mucho en salir de allí, me temo —, dijo Minerva de forma seria.

—Lo dudo —, rió Severus maliciosamente, sabiendo muy bien que Harry ya tenía planeada su segunda 'broma'. El chico era lo bastante listo como para darse cuenta de que si todas ocurrían en el Gran Comedor, Dumbledore sospecharía con rapidez. No, él planeaba ir al ala del hospital. Él sólo tenía que recomendar a Poppy que le diese a su paciente una poción para dormir sin sueños; la medi-bruja no le permitiría a Harry llevar a cabo lo que estaba haciendo si lo supiese. No porque se preocupase acerca de Dumbledore, sino porque se tomaba su juramento en serio. Ella había prometido curar a todo aquel que estuviese necesitado, sin importar su edad, estatus, origen y por supuesto la pureza de su sangre.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado? —preguntó Minerva, inclinándose hacia delante con curiosidad, un brillo vengativo en sus ojos captado por la luz de la estancia.

—Pronto lo descubrirás —, dijo Severus con una sonrisa, sin querer arruinar la sorpresa.

—Muy bien, será mejor que me vaya; él lo ha dejado todo hecho un caos, y debo llevar esto a Amelia —, dijo Minerva, aceptando tan cortésmente como pudo que el Profesor de Pociones no le diría nada más.

—Naturalmente —, dijo Severus de forma comprensiva.

—Saluda a Harry de mi parte —, dijo Minerva, recibiendo un —Por supuesto— por parte de Severus antes de salir por la puerta, cerrándola firmemente tras ella.

* * *

 ****  
 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Cómo habéis pasado la semana?_**

 ** _Como algunxs sabréis, el domingo pasado nos cerraron el grupo de facebook sin previo aviso (por suerte ya lo hemos recuperado). No sabemos si se trató de algún tipo de denuncia o si es que su nueva manía por la web de SH (a la que consideran spam), nos ha afectado de esa manera a los grupos que compartíamos sus enlaces._**

 ** _Por suerte el grupo apareció de nuevo cuatro días más tarde, pero fue una sorpresa bastante desagradable._**

 ** _Desgraciadamente por el momento no podemos poner los enlaces directos cuando avisemos desde el grupo (nos los bloquean). Así que serán avisos de texto, nada más._**

 ** _Sentimos las molestias que esto pueda ocasionaros, pero no podemos hacer nada más por el momento, ya hemos intentado varias cosas y el resultado fue el mismo._**

 ** _Y ahora hablando del capítulo ¿qué os ha parecido?_**

 ** _Ya sabemos para qué era la poción que Dumbledore guardaba en su escritorio, nuestro "querido" director ha demostrado que no tiene muchos escrúpulos. Estoy deseando que sufra la segunda broma._**

 ** _En cuanto a Lucius, espero que Severus pueda hablar con él y hacer que cambie de bando, ya es tiempo de que haga las cosas de forma correcta y deje de seguir al loco de Voldemort._**

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a_** _: Rpsa22, Astromyct, Kerr22, lucerito35, valethsnape, Reno Alvarez, Ishiro Shizuka, Christine C, Ryogana, liz .hattu79, sam zmethwick, sara, AngieSCullen_ _ **y**_ _erikabalaclava_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 ** _¡Nos vemos en unos días!_**

 ** _¡Cuidaros mucho!_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 __ **  
Capítulo 33**  
 **  
Lucius Malfoy**

* * *

 **  
**Lucius Malfoy no sabía qué más hacer. Había probado varias formas de ponerse en contacto con Severus Snape, sin éxito. Había resultado herido al salir despedido de vuelta a su propia chimenea; cualquiera que fuese la barrera que Snape tenía en su salida de la Red Flu, significaba no sólo que no podía llegar a su chimenea en persona, sino que ni siquiera podía hablar con él. Había enviado a Dobby a sus habitaciones, sólo para que también fracasase; tenía que admitir que el Profesor de Pociones parecía tener sus dependencias más estrechamente custodiadas que Gringotts. Nunca antes había sido así; él mismo había estado allí unas cuantas veces, tiempo atrás, antes de que Severus les hubiese traicionado a todos uniéndose al bando de la luz. Jamás se había atrevido a mencionárselo, ni, el cielo no lo quisiese, le había visitado desde entonces. Si le hubiesen visto haciendo algo así, habría sido asesinado inmediatamente por el Señor Oscuro. Cosas tan triviales no importaban, sin embargo, cuando sabías que tu muerte era inminente. Lucius se habría sentido ufano de que Draco siguiese sus pasos, pero el chico no lo había hecho; sin embargo no se enorgullecía menos de él, a pesar de sus decisiones.

Echando un vistazo al reloj sobre su mesa, se dio cuenta de que no tenía demasiado tiempo antes de que el Señor Oscuro regresase. Narcissa también llegaría pronto; la casa en Francia –el país preferido de su esposa, con un idioma que todos ellos hablaban y entendían– ya estaba preparada y bajo todos los conjuros en los que él había podido pensar. Dobby iría con ellos; había encargado al elfo mantenerles a salvo. Con suficiente dinero, cualquier cosa podía hacerse apresuradamente, y Lucius no había escatimado en gastos. Su dinero y su mansión pasarían a su hijo de todas formas, y la mansión quedaría cerrada entonces, dejando al Señor Oscuro fuera.

La cuestión principal ahora era, ¿iba a ver a Severus, recogía a su hijo y les enviaba lejos de la mansión, o llevaba a Narcissa con él a Hogwarts? No quería dejar a su mujer a solas en aquel lugar con el Señor Oscuro; la idea le repugnaba. También estaba el hecho de que le había prometido a ella que no lo haría, y ya había roto tantas de sus promesas hacia ella que era incapaz de hacer lo mismo con ésta.

Las protecciones se abrieron, tomando la decisión por él; ella estaba en casa. Comprobando sus bolsillos una vez más, se aseguró de que tenía todo lo que necesitaban. Cerrando los ojos brevemente, caminó hacia el armario de las bebidas y sacó el vaso de cristal que había sido grabado con su escudo de armas, un regalo de boda que su esposa le había obsequiado. Se sirvió un poco de whisky del decantador a juego y lo tomó en ávidos tragos. Inspirando profundamente, miró a su despacho por una última vez; las posesiones materiales no significaban nada comparadas con su familia.

Si había algo que él echaba de menos, era la cálida voz de Narcissa, llamándole cuando llegaba a casa, sonando despreocupada y feliz. En vez de eso, él la encontraría ahora caminando por la mansión con el aspecto de un fantasma. Resueltamente cerró la puerta de su despacho, con su bastón firmemente sujeto bajo su brazo izquierdo. Enderezando su espalda, bajó por las escaleras con decisión para saludar a su esposa en su enorme recibidor. El candelabro de oro centelleó alegremente, ajeno a los estados de ánimo de los habitantes del lugar.

—Lucius —, dijo Narcissa, parpadeando ante su inesperada aparición.

—Póntelo otra vez —, le dijo el hombre, impidiendo que entregase su abrigo al elfo doméstico y colocándolo de nuevo sobre sus hombros. Esperó pacientemente a que deslizase sus brazos dentro de él. Cuando lo tuvo puesto, olió su aroma, disfrutando de la rara cercanía que compartían. Ella había estado durmiendo en una cama separada desde que el Señor Oscuro había invadido su mansión; no sólo en una cama separada, sino también en una habitación separada, lejos de él.

—¿Lucius? —preguntó ella, tragando saliva. Su marido estaba actuando de forma muy extraña; aquello definitivamente no era propio de él.

—Vámonos —, dijo Lucius mientras entrelazaban sus manos, agradecido de que ella no se opusiese mientras les llevaba a ambos dejos de la mansión, tan opresiva últimamente.

El primer instinto de Narcissa habría sido resistirse, pero la conducta fuera de lo habitual de su esposo la tenía completamente desconcertada. Así que le permitió guiarla y le siguió, tolerando que la Apareciese lejos de su hogar… un lugar que amaba, pero que también odiaba al mismo tiempo. Tantas cosas malas habían pasado entre aquellos muros; ver a su marido regresar herido casi todas las noches cuando ella era joven y estaba embarazada, y después con un bebé del que cuidar. Ahora sus recuerdos del lugar estaban manchados aún más por el hecho de que la causa de todos sus males estaba allí. Había contado los días el verano pasado, esperando con ansiedad el retorno seguro a Hogwarts de su hijo. Probablemente era el único año que había estado verdaderamente feliz de verle marchar. Justo antes de que el Expreso partiese, le había susurrado al oído, 'Habla con Severus; no vayas a ver a Dumbledore. Cuídate; te quiero, hijo mío.' Ahora su marido estaba comportándose… se quedó helada, podía ser otra persona, usando la poción Multijugos. Sin embargo era casi imposible colarse en la mansión… no, era él.

La visión del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts la saludó; su marido nunca iba allí, con una sola excepción: para discutir con Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Cuál fue la primera cosa que me dijiste? —quiso saber Narcissa, apuntando su varita directamente a la espalda del mago, sospechando ahora que podía no tratarse de su esposo en absoluto.

Lucius se volvió lentamente, sus ojos entrecerrados pero sinceros—. Te dije que eras la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto y que serías mía —, respondió Lucius, viéndola bajar su varita, sorprendida.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Lucius? —preguntó Narcissa con cautela; era imposible que su marido le pidiese ayuda a nadie, especialmente al viejo director.

—Aquí no —, dijo Lucius, ¿quién sabía cuántos espías tenía el Señor Oscuro en Hogwarts?. Peor aún, Dumbledore podía complicar las cosas si descubría que él estaba allí.

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Draco? —preguntó Narcissa, sus ojos dilatándose de miedo mientras comenzaba a caminar con rapidez hacia el colegio.

Lucius alcanzó a su aterrorizada esposa sin siquiera esforzarse—. Draco está bien, confía en mí —, dijo él, sujetando su brazo con firmeza mientras intentaba expresar cuánto la amaba y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella. A juzgar por su mirada confusa, evidentemente ella no se daba cuenta.

Las puertas del colegio estaban abiertas, y niños vestidos con ropa informal caminaban alrededor; una docena de ellos estaban cerca del lago, y unos cuantos incluso estaban dentro de las heladoras aguas. Lucius sabía dónde ir para evitar que demasiada gente les viese, él había sido un estudiante allí después de todo; nada había cambiado. La mayoría de los Slytherins elegían permanecer en la Sala Común, pero como Premio Anual, su hijo tendría sus propias habitaciones privadas. Eso era una suerte, ya que Narcissa y él habían sido Prefectos durante su época en Hogwarts y sabían dónde estaría el alojamiento del chico.

—Quiero que vayas y encuentres a Draco, ¿me entiendes? Después haz que te lleve al aula de Severus —le indicó Lucius, con voz firme; no iba a dejar que su esposa discutiese sobre aquello.

—No dejaré que le hagas daño a Severus mientras Draco está aquí, Lucius; ¡no dejaré que mi hijo tome parte en eso! —le espetó Narcissa, paralizada en el sitio y sin moverse cuando Lucius intentó hacer que se pusiese en marcha—. Severus era un buen amigo, el padrino de nuestro hijo… ¿cómo has podido traerme aquí? —Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos contra su voluntad.

—Narcissa —, suspiró Lucius exasperado, con una extraña necesidad de tirarse de los pelos casi sobrepasándole. Su corazón le dolía ante la visión de sus lágrimas. Merlín, había fallado como marido; había jurado cuidar de ella y no lo había hecho. Inclinándose, le susurró al oído—. Por favor haz lo que te pido. Te juro que no estoy aquí para hacer daño a Severus, y si hace falta haré un juramento ahora mismo. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Te quiero; por favor, simplemente haz lo que te pido.

Los latidos del corazón de Narcissa se aceleraron. Lucius nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras. Él elegía demostrar su amor de otras maneras, o lo expresaba tras placenteras actividades físicas, lo cual no era lo mismo que una declaración como ésta. Algo estaba ocurriendo, y ella empezaba a temerse lo peor. Pero su marido estaba allí; quizá les estaba sacando de aquella guerra, quizá su familia estaba a salvo al fin. Sin embargo algo la molestaba; ¿por qué le repetía que la quería tan a menudo? Era casi como si… no, él no permitiría eso. Dándose cuenta de que no había tiempo que perder, haría lo que su marido le había pedido, pero Narcissa iba a asegurarse de que no hacía nada estúpido.

—De acuerdo, te veré dentro de quince minutos. Prométemelo —, accedió Narcissa de mala gana, mirando a su esposo a los ojos. Todo el mundo decía que eran duros y fríos, pero nunca para ella. Él les amaba a Draco y a ella; nada más le importaba. Aunque tenía que admitir que cuando era más joven y había visto sus severas expresiones, la habían aterrorizado. Sin embargo él jamás había puesto una mano sobre ella con ira, lo cual le hacía mejor que la mayoría de los magos sangres limpias restantes. Incluso su propio padre, había descubierto ella más tarde, levantaba de vez en cuando una mano contra su madre.

—Te lo prometo; ve a buscar a Draco —, dijo Lucius, absteniéndose con dificultad de tocar su rostro, pero podía sentir los ojos de los estudiantes que rondaban por el vestíbulo clavados en él. Mientras se volvía y les miraba, se alegró al no ver a ninguno de los descendientes que él conocía, lo cual significaba que probablemente no eran aspirantes a Mortífagos. Irguiéndose, adoptó su mejor actitud de 'no me toques las narices' y se encaminó a las mazmorras. Con suerte Severus seguiría en las mismas habitaciones, las cuales habían pertenecido anteriormente a Slughorn. Él había sido miembro del club Slug, y sabía dónde estaban. Los favoritos de Slughorn siempre habían tenido permiso para entrar en cualquier parte, a pesar del hecho de que había una docena de normas contra que los estudiantes fuesen sin compañía a las dependencias de los profesores. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, aquella regla era tan vieja como el propio Hogwarts.

Mientras descendía, escuchó fragmentos de las conversaciones de los estudiantes. De acuerdo con lo que pudo captar, Dumbledore había estado ausente de las comidas cerca de una semana. Aparentemente los pequeños idiotas estaban preocupados por el anciano; sin duda lo estaban. Dumbledore era muy bueno apareciendo como un genial y amoroso abuelo. Algunos descubrían que no era así; otros permanecían enamorados de él para siempre. Él, por otro lado, jamás se había sentido atraído hacia él, y no era como si al sangre sucia le importase; después de todo, él había pertenecido a Slytherin. Dumbledore no se preocupaba en absoluto por ningún Serpiente; él prefería a sus pequeños Gryffindors, que le seguían como ovejas.

Acercándose a la puerta de las habitaciones de Snape, intentó desesperadamente contener su ansiedad; no estaba muy seguro de por qué se sentía de esa forma. Llamando enérgicamente, esperó, golpeando con su bastón con impaciencia mientras apoyaba su punta en el suelo. Agarró el mango con más seguridad mientras los minutos se alargaban; era donde su varita estaba siempre oculta, no iba a ninguna parte sin su bastón… o sin ella.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y el Profesor de Pociones hizo acto de presencia.

—Lucius —, dijo Severus, contemplando al mago sin emoción, aparentemente nada sorprendido de verle.

—Severus —, dijo Lucius, inclinando la cabeza a un lado—. ¿Tienes un minuto? Es acerca de Draco.

Los ojos negros de Severus brillaron, estudiando a Lucius. Sabía que el hombre había mentido a medias, que lo que quería no tenía que ver con Draco. Apenas podía creer que el mayor de los Malfoy hubiese movido su propio trasero y hubiese ido hasta allí. Casi había esperado que el mago siguiese enviando a Dobby, el cual ahora estaba probablemente pagando por el hecho de que él protegiese adecuadamente sus dependencias contra los intrusos. Tenía una buena razón para hacerlo: nadie llegaría hasta Harry.

—Muy bien, entra —, accedió Severus, su curiosidad sacando lo mejor de él, pero mantuvo vigilado a Lucius para asegurarse de que no tenía ningún truco escondido bajo la manga, por decirlo así.

Lucius miró alrededor con interés, el lugar no había cambiado mucho realmente en los últimos… ¿qué? Seis o siete años, no podía recordar la última vez que había estado allí. Sabiendo lo meticuloso que era Severus, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. No parecía que tuviese pareja; quizá su acompañante había sido un estudiante de intercambio. No, él sabía que eso no era cierto; nadie se ponía tan protector con alguien que no conocía. Severus casi había arrastrado al atractivo y joven mago fuera de allí. Merlín… a pesar de su confusión, había pensado en él, no tan a menudo como en su mujer y su hijo, en cualquier caso.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Severus, sin jugar a hacer el papel de anfitrión.

—¿No vas a ponérmelo fácil, verdad? —preguntó secamente Lucius, sentándose y manteniendo su rostro vuelto hacia el del antiguo mortífago.

—No tengo motivo para hacerlo —, dijo Severus; no se había mantenido con vida sin ser cauteloso.

—Necesito tu palabra de que nada de lo que digamos aquí esta noche será repetido —, dijo Lucius. Él iba a morir, eso lo sabía, pero si el Señor Oscuro se enteraba por alguien de lo que él estaba haciendo, no sólo le mataría. Le mantendría vivo, torturándole de un millón de formas diferentes. Eso sería después de asesinar a su mujer y a su hijo lentamente delante de sus ojos; nadie podía decir que Voldemort no fuese un vengativo hijo de perra si te ponías del lado equivocado.

Severus entrecerró los ojos aún más, hasta que no fueron más que ranuras—. ¿A quién piensas que se lo voy a decir, Lucius? ¿Te parezco un chismoso? —se burló el mago de pelo oscuro. No iba a hacer un juramento o una promesa con alguien como Malfoy. No se podía arriesgar a que la información fuese demasiado importante; prefería no saberlo, para ser sincero. Entonces sus ojos se fueron hacia la habitación, donde Harry debía estar trabajando. Si conocía a su sumiso tan bien como pensaba, estaría escuchándolo todo. Si Lucius insistía, haría el juramento, pero sólo se le aplicaría a él, no a Harry.

—A pesar de todo, tengo que pedírtelo —, dijo Lucius sin inmutarse, sin demostrar nada de su nerviosismo al mago. No quería arriesgarse a que Severus usase legeremancia con él, así que evitó mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Y yo debo declinar —dijo Severus, rechazando ser arrastrado al juego del hombre. Ninguna información merecía tomar un juramento por ella; ya que estaba vinculado a Harry, bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a hacer juramentos que pudiesen afectarle. No sabía cómo funcionaba la unión, la información acerca de esos vínculos era extremadamente vaga. Nada que Lucius pudiese decir merecía la vida y la magia de Harry. De hecho…

—Severus, esta es información vital —, Lucius irrumpió en sus pensamientos, tratando de tentar al Profesor de Pociones para que le diese lo que él quería, si demostrar su desesperación.

—Dime, ¿has sabido de alguna vez que yo cambiase de opinión? —se mofó Severus, cruzando los brazos y contemplando a su interlocutor con desprecio.

—Entonces estás condenando al mundo mágico a la esclavitud —, declaró Lucius cruelmente.

Severus se mofó ante la debilidad que podía ver en sus ojos—. Lo tendré presente —, replicó, en absoluto preocupado por las palabras del mago—. Uno tiene que preguntarse… ¿por qué estás aquí, Lucius? ¿No tienes que volver con el Señor Oscuro? ¿Hacer tu parte en el intento de esclavizar al mundo mágico, matar a más sangres limpias, todo en el nombre de qué? Ah, sí. La superioridad de la sangre.

Oh, ahora sabía que su sumiso estaba escuchando, un estallido de regocijo que no era suyo se propagó por él. Apenas era capaz de evitar sonreír; en vez de ello mantuvo su gesto de desprecio firmemente plantado en su rostro. ¿Sabía el hombre que Draco tenía la intención de sacar a su madre fuera de allí? ¿Le había contado el chico lo que él había dicho en un ataque de debilidad? ¿Era por eso que estaba allí? Pero no, no estaría pidiendo un juramento si fuese cierto.

—Muy bien —, dijo Lucius mientras se ponía en pie, rezando para que Severus se diese cuenta de su farol. Fríos e implacables ojos azules se clavaron en el hombre durante un segundo antes de que recordase que no debía hacerlo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta; cada paso era una tortura mientras esperaba a ver si el Profesor de Pociones cedía. No le preocupaba el bando de la luz, eran patéticos, pero si su mujer y su hijo iban a sobrevivir, debían saber cómo derrotar al mago malvado. Si no fuese por su familia, no estaría haciendo esto. Demonios, bailaría alegremente sobre el cuerpo putrefacto de Dumbledore, pero quería tener nada que ver con él. No iba a decírselo al viejo tonto; Severus sería el único al que transmitiría sus conocimientos.

* * *

 ****  
 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 ** _¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de esta semana? Sí, lo sé, cortito y dedicado a Lucius. Pero aún así ha sido interesante. ¿Qué pensáis, se quedará y hablará con Severus o se marchará de Hogwarts para intentar hacer las cosas a su manera?_**

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_

 _La_Dama_Arual, lucerito35, valethsnape, Astromyct, Christine C, The box pandora, Reno Alvarez, liz .hattu79, lavida134, Ryogana, sachacaro, Sara, Tomo-chan02, Lunatica Drake Dark_ **_y_** _AngieSCullen_ **_por vuestros comentarios!_**

 _ **Sé que hay gente que está buscando nuestro grupo y no lo encuentra, eso es porque nos lo han vuelto a cerrar. La felicidad de haberlo recuperado no nos duró ni una semana. Estamos intentando solucionarlo y descubrir el motivo por el que nos lo han vuelto a borrar. Pero algo me dice que esta vez va a ser complicado.**_

 _ **Os iremos informando, de todas formas si tenéis dudas siempre podéis contactarnos por nuestros perfiles o buscarme en el facebook (Ariadne Potter).**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 _ **Un saludo.**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 __ **Capítulo 34**  
 **  
Descubriendo el secreto hasta Voldemort**

* * *

 **  
**Severus observó al aristocrático mago ponerse en pie, encontrando divertido lo lento que caminaba; ciertamente no era la habitual salida dramática de Lucius de cualquier lugar en que estuviese. La única excepción era cuando iba en compañía del Señor Oscuro, por supuesto. Se preguntó si el mago cedería y le contaría lo que estaba tan desesperado por que él oyese. Había pocas dudas de que Lucius ESTABA desesperado, pero Snape no tenía suficiente curiosidad como para unirse al escurridizo rubio. En ese momento alguien más llamó a la puerta; Severus simplemente agitó su varita, permitiendo que se abriese. No se sorprendió tanto como debería ante el hecho de que Narcissa y Draco estuviesen allí. Tenía sentido; la familia estaba intentando huir, entregándole primero información para ayudar a ganar la guerra, por miedo a ser localizados por el Señor Oscuro. Severus bufó internamente; tenía que reconocer que era una maniobra inteligente.

—Padre… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Draco mirándole con aterrorizados ojos azules. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de cómo se colocó físicamente frente a su madre, como si quisiese mantenerla a salvo de su propio marido. Debería haber sabido que su retirada de efectivo del banco no pasaría desapercibida, aunque había confiado en vano en que le diesen un respiro. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de buscar propiedades en otros países como su padrino había sugerido. Ahora ya no tenía forma de ponerla a salvo.

—Cálmate, Draco —dijo Lucius, su corazón dolido por su hijo. ¿Le había dado la impresión de que alguna vez les haría daño? Ese parecía ser el caso, por la forma en la que Draco estaba protegiendo a su madre.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Draco de nuevo.

—Draco, ve y recoge tus cosas en seguida; Narcissa, ve con él. Me encontraré con vosotros en el vestíbulo tan pronto como sea posible. Hay algo que necesito discutir con Severus. No, Draco, lo digo en serio; marchaos los dos —, insistió Lucius; no iba a dejar que su hijo intentara obtener respuestas de él, no esta vez.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco fríamente, él no deseaba dejar Hogwarts.

—Vete —, ordenó Lucius, con sus ojos relampagueando furiosos. Maldición, si había habido algún momento en que desease golpear a su hijo, era ahora. Tuvo que contenerse para no aporrear a Draco en la cabeza, para lograr que se concentrase en él sólo por un minuto.

—Vámonos, hijo —, dijo Narcissa, viendo a su marido perder más el control de lo habitual, especialmente cuando se trataba de lidiar con su vástago. Con una fuerza que no aparentaba tener, movió físicamente a Draco fuera de la habitación. Era toda una visión de hecho, ya que su hijo ahora era más alto que ella, y ella ya era alta a su vez. Todavía estaba preocupada por qué demonios tendría entre manos su esposo.

Severus observó toda la escena impasible, algo irritado de que todos estuviesen allí en sus aposentos. Él tenía otras cosas que hacer; su mundo no giraba en torno a ellos, al menos ya no. No, era Harry quien era su mundo, y lo había sido durante mucho tiempo sin que se diese cuenta de ello. Él mismo sólo se había percatado de cuánto le importaba cuando un día el chico no había vuelto. Había sido un estúpido mocoso, pero parecía como si al menos hubiese aprendido aquella lección en particular.

—Hay cosas de las que debo ocuparme, Lucius —, le dijo Severus al rubio, deseando que se marchase sin decirle nada; estaba seguro de que el hombre lo captaría. Lucius se volvió para encararse con él con un aspecto incluso más derrotado y desesperado si era posible.

Severus comenzó a darse cuenta de que aquella información podría ser potencialmente capaz de inclinar la balanza desde la Oscuridad a la Luz. Lucius debía pensar que era realmente importante al menos, de otra forma no estaría tan desesperado por compartirla, pero aún lo suficientemente cauto como para asegurarse de que no se propagase. Si era tan relevante, ¿por qué era el hombre tan férreo respecto a que él hiciese un juramento para cerciorarse de que no se extendiese más allá de él? Si sólo hubiese sido por Severus, podría haber hecho el pacto, puenteándolo donde pudiese. Pero ahora no se trataba sólo de él; estaba vinculado con Harry al nivel más profundo, mágicamente y emocionalmente. Nunca se perdonaría si hiciese algo así y le afectara al chico de alguna manera.

—Muy bien —, gruñó Lucius, sus ojos azul plateados destellando furiosamente en dirección a Snape; sabía que el Profesor de Pociones sabía que le tenía agarrado por las pelotas. Lo que hacía que aquello le sacase todavía más de quicio, era que Severus ni siquiera se inmutó, simplemente continuó observando al mago fríamente—. Perfecto. Aquí tienes, estoy bastante seguro de que puedes descubrir qué es por tu cuenta —. Lucius le entregó un libro maltrecho, quemado y salpicado de tinta, con un aspecto casi como si alguien lo hubiese atravesado con un atizador al rojo, haciendo un agujero en el centro y vertiendo después tinta por toda su superficie.

—¿Qué estoy mirando? —preguntó Severus mientras una ceja se alzaba con curiosidad y desdén; ¿era aquello lo que Lucius había venido a entregarle? Era patético, pero incluso él sabía que sólo porque tuviese un aspecto repugnante, no significaba que lo fuese. La magia podía ser engañosa, era una de las primeras cosas que él había aprendido.

—¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió durante el segundo curso de mi hijo? —preguntó Lucius.

Suspicaces ojos negros se encontraron con los plateados—. Ciertamente —, era todo lo que el Profesor de Pociones tenía que decir. Había sido un año infernal; él todavía no conocía todos los hechos, en cualquier caso. La 'Cámara de los Secretos' había sido abierta de nuevo; habían asesinado a varios novatos. Dumbledore había sido suspendido, lo cual tenía que admitir que no le había preocupado demasiado. Ginny Weasley había sido poseída por el Señor Oscuro, lo que tenía que confesar que le había confundido; no había habido señal alguna de que el mago tenebroso hubiese estado allí. Él le había sentido cuando había estado en la nuca de Quirrell, de quien se habían ocupado rápidamente. Sólo fue después cuando descubrieron la Piedra Filosofal entre sus cosas. Había sido Quirrell quien había cogido la piedra; no cabía duda de que había planeado crear una poción con ella como principal ingrediente para devolver al Señor Oscuro a su antigua gloria.

—¿Dumbledore no te contó lo que ocurrió en realidad? —se burló Lucius, mofándose de Severus por su lealtad a ese tonto amante de los muggles. Se había enfurecido cuando Dumbledore fue restituido como Director. El anciano había descubierto que él lo había llevado todo a cabo, y que le devolviese el diario había sido un indicador claro. Como siempre, no había hecho nada al respecto, ya que no tenía una prueba definitiva de la culpabilidad de Lucius.

—Me contó una versión superficial —, dijo Severus de forma impasible, apenas capaz de contenerse en maldecir al mago.

—Pasé años intentando descubrir qué era; finalmente lo descubrí hace cinco meses —, explicó Lucius, sus ojos azules llenos con lo que sólo podía ser descrito como miedo. A Lucius no le preocupaba que le escuchasen. Si Snape tenía sus habitaciones protegidas más estrechamente que Gringotts, cabía poca duda de que las tendría insonorizadas también.

Severus se puso tenso, ¿qué era aquello que hacía que el petulante, superior y estoico Lucius Malfoy estuviese tan temeroso? Mirando al libro negro, sus ojos se entrecerraron con desconfianza. Lo que quiera que fuese, seguramente estaba roto, a juzgar por su aspecto; tenía que reconocer que ahora tenía curiosidad. Volviendo su vista al rubio, comprendió que aquello no prometía demasiado para el bando de la luz, especialmente ahora. Lucius ciertamente elegía sus momentos, de eso no cabía duda—. Muy bien, Lucius, tienes toda mi atención ¿qué es? —quiso saber Severus; la verdad es que no estaba de humor para juegos esta noche.

—Este libro te lo dirá mejor que yo —, admitió el rubio, entregándole otro libro, con un enorme y desvaído marcapáginas Slytherin encajado en él. Se sentó de nuevo, con aspecto cansado.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry, incapaz de permanecer más en los confines del dormitorio, ni siquiera con Lucius Malfoy, alguien en quien su Dominante aparentemente no confiaba, a tan corta distancia. Si se metía en problemas, que él también lo estuviese; tenía demasiada curiosidad acerca de la conversación y de lo preocupado que Severus estaba.

Severus lanzó al chico una mirada feroz cuando apareció, completamente exasperado por las acciones de su sumiso. Sentándose, se sintió extremadamente irritado y celoso por la descarada manera en que Lucius observaba a su Harry. Severus no podía hacer nada, ya que no le había dicho que permaneciese allí. Normalmente sólo Minerva, Poppy o recientemente Lupin visitaban sus estancias privadas. Sabía que el muchacho estaba empezando a sentirse claustrofóbico por estar atrapado en un único lugar; no era de extrañar, cuando estaba acostumbrado a ir a dondequiera que le apeteciese. Y había sido bastante peor hoy, ya que había sido capaz de salir y ver Hogwarts y el Callejón Diagon por un momento. Incluso cuando Dumbledore estuviese encerrado, iba a ser extremadamente cauto con que Harry saliese de sus habitaciones. Con el collar, sin embargo, podría relajarse un poco, ya que sabría si le pasaba algo.

Harry no se asustó ante su mirada, simplemente se acercó y se sentó cerca de Severus, sin dedicarle siquiera un vistazo a Lucius. Aquello hizo maravillas para calmar al Profesor de Pociones después de su arrebato de celos. Harry contempló el libro abierto, capaz de leerlo, algo que habría sido imposible tan solo unas semanas antes. Sus cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa ante lo que estaba viendo; hasta ahora toda la magia a la que había estado expuesto había sido luz y diversión, quizá algo vengativa como el conjuro que imitaba la peste, pero esto… esto era material oscuro, de hecho. Cierto, él había dado una paliza a gente, pero sólo porque se trataba de pelear o ser dejado inconsciente. Se había llevado su ración de heridas y contusiones; había aprendido a pelear y se había asegurado que todo el mundo supiese que era mejor no meterse con él. Sus habilidades como metamorfomago habían impedido que la gente viese cómo de pequeño era realmente, por suerte; de otra forma habrían continuado pensando que era un blandengue, fácil de derrotar. Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, leyó el título del libro: Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras; bien, era un nombre apropiado. Matar a la gente y dividir tu alma en pedazos; aunque la inmortalidad tenía su seductor atractivo, él ciertamente no querría hacer aquello. ¿Para qué vivir para siempre completamente loco? Aquello jodía tu cordura, por no mencionar el aspecto que te dejaba. Él nunca había sido un presumido, pero prefería no resultar desfigurado. Ni siquiera especificaba cómo te cambiaba; aparentemente aquello había sido escrito por alguien que lo había llevado a cabo él mismo.

—¿No vas a presentarnos, Severus? —preguntó Lucius, sus ojos brillando de indignación cuando el chico ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada. Sí, la mayoría de la gente que le conocía le miraba con desconfianza, pero no siempre era así. Él era uno de los sangres limpias más atractivos de los alrededores; la mayoría de los demás tenían el aspecto del trasero de un perro… o su cara.

—Sin embargo está destruido ahora, ¿verdad? ¿Lo que significa que ya no es inmortal? —preguntó Harry, ignorando totalmente al mayor de los Malfoy.

—Quizá —, respondió Severus con cautela, cerrando el libro de golpe. Su intuición le decía que había algo más que lo que se veía a simple vista. Si alguien lo sabía, tenía que ser Dumbledore; si él estaba al tanto y lo había mantenido en secreto… bien, tendría que descubrirlo. Esta noche iría al ala del Hospital y lo averiguaría con certeza. El Director siempre había sido reservado, pero con toda esta nueva información que habían descubierto, demostrando lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar… no le sorprendería lo más mínimo si supiese acerca del Horrocrux—. ¿Cómo recuperaste esto, Lucius? —preguntó Severus, mirando al mago, su ojo izquierdo temblando ante el hecho de que el rubio seguía con la vista fija en Harry.

—¿Presentaciones? —solicitó Lucius, su turno ahora de ignorar su pregunta.

—No es de tu jodida incumbencia —, le espetó Harry, sus ojos verdes fulminando con la mirada al petulante rubio.

—Qué lenguaje más soez; deberías controlar a tu pequeña conquista, Severus —, dijo Lucius, mirándole con su nariz alzada como si Harry fuese completamente inferior a él.

—¿No tienes a un nacido de muggle ante quien inclinarte? —preguntó Harry como venganza, con una fiera mueca en su rostro.

Lucius bufó con indignación, pero había cierta confusión en sus ojos.

—No —, dijo Severus como advertencia, colocando su mano posesivamente sobre la pierna de Harry, aunque sus labios temblaban con suprema satisfacción. Desde que había descubierto el verdadero linaje del Señor Oscuro había estado muriéndose por dejar que los demás lo supiesen. Siempre se había preguntado cuáles serían sus expresiones cuando los sangres limpias se enterasen de que estaban haciendo reverencias ante lo que ellos normalmente se referían como "sangres sucias", un término que él se negaba a pronunciar desde aquel día devastador. Hizo que su sumiso bajase de su regazo, haciendo que el joven se pusiese en pie y mirase a Severus con extrañeza. Harry podía sentir su regocijo a través del vínculo; el hombre no le estaba mirando a él sino a Lucius, así que él lo hizo también.

—Lucius, me gustaría presentarte a Harry Potter —, dijo Severus; la expresión en la cara de Lucius sería una que el Profesor de Pociones saborearía durante los próximos días.

—Señor Potter, por fin nos conocemos —, dijo Lucius, recobrando el control sobre sí mismo. Incorporándose, extendió la mano para que el joven la estrechase. Internamente estaba completamente atónito; ¿éste era Harry Potter? ¿Severus estaba saliendo con un colegial, el hijo de su peor enemigo?

Harry contempló la mano de uñas arregladas, todavía con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, pero a regañadientes la estrechó.

Y entonces para rabia suya, Lucius tiró de él, y con su bastón, apartó su pelo para ver la desdibujada cicatriz de su frente—. Tu cicatriz es legendaria. Como es, por supuesto, el mago que te la infligió.

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron de furia antes de dar un brutal rodillazo al mayor de los Malfoy en un lugar en que ningún hombre desea ser golpeado. El mago cayó de rodillas gimiendo de dolor, poco acostumbrado a ser atacado de una manera tan desdeñosa y muggle. Harry retrocedió sólo para ser rodeado por los brazos de Severus, quien tenía su varita desenfundada, tan lleno de rabia como él—. El mago que me infligió esta cicatriz, como tan elocuentemente has expresado, tiene un padre muggle; para un sangre limpia como tú la idea debe resultar intolerable —, dijo Harry de forma burlona. Realmente sonaba como Severus, sólo ahora comprendía lo que las palabras significaban en vez de intentar descifrarlas.

Severus sabía que su sumiso podía cuidarse solo; de otra forma no habría sobrevivido en las calles. Aunque se estaba volviendo obvio que tendría que asegurarse de enseñar a Harry a pensar en usar la MAGIA primero, de otra forma no vencería. Sí, por supuesto, él había estado sorprendido, pero era sólo por su presencia que Lucius no se hubiese vengado de Harry por el… bastante crudo método muggle de defensa.

—¿Qué es lo que tramas, Lucius? —meditó Severus—. Me has dado esta información sólo como último recurso.

—Lo he hecho —, confirmó Lucius, poniéndose en pie de forma temblorosa, todavía lanzando miradas furiosas en dirección a Harry. Sin embargo no lo hacía de corazón, ya que en su mente no podía más que volver a visualizar una y otra vez lo que el chico había dicho. ¿Era el Señor Oscuro un nacido de muggle? Era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin sin lugar a dudas; era un hablante de Pársel y sólo los descendientes de Salazar tenían esa habilidad, así que nunca había pensado investigar más. Con aquel nuevo enfoque… no estaba ansioso por aceptar el desafío, por así decirlo, aunque la idea de inclinarse ante un sangre sucia era horrorosa.

—¿Debo asumir que estás agachando la cabeza y huyendo? —dijo Severus de forma burlona, contemplando al mago con disgusto por su cobardía.

—Estoy alejando a mi familia de la guerra, Snape —, gruñó Lucius. No le gustaba ser juzgado por Snape, de entre todas las personas.

—¿Y ellos simplemente se van a ir? —preguntó Harry, volviendo sus ojos hacia Severus. Sabía que él nunca le dejaría, ni siquiera si se lo pedía; nada le movería de su lado, a no ser que el mago se hartase de él y ya no le quisiese como su sumiso. El hecho de que los Malfoy fuesen a marcharse le dijo a Harry mucho acerca de lo que significaba la familia para el mundo mágico. Quizá era porque él nunca había tenido una, pero creía que debían mantenerse juntos tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo.

—Madam Malkin estará aquí de un momento a otro. Ve y mira el catálogo; encuentra algunas cosas que te gusten —, dijo Severus.

Harry asintió con desgana, sabiendo que aquella era la forma que tenía Severus de librarse de él –obviamente tenía algo que quería decir a aquel mago dentro del armario (o al menos eso creía él)–. Se demoró tanto como pudo sin que resultase demasiado evidente.

—Si te marchas, condenarás a todas las futuras generaciones a llevar el apellido Malfoy con vergüenza y deshonor. Por una vez en tu vida, Lucius, haz lo correcto; no te quedes detrás de alguien con más poder engañándote a ti mismo diciendo que tú eres más poderoso por ello. ¿No te pone furioso saber que has estado asociándote con un nacido de muggle? Por Merlín, Lucius, has visto a qué extremos estaba dispuesto a llegar para permanecer vivo y en el poder —, le dijo Severus, haciendo una seña en dirección al libro mientras lo hacía, donde la información referente a los Horrocruxes permanecía impresa de forma inocente.

Lucius miró al Profesor de Pociones con desdén antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, su espalda rígida, aparentemente seguro de sus acciones.

Severus le observó marcharse. En cuanto la puerta se cerró se encaminó con rapidez hacia su laboratorio de pociones, sacando una de su armario personal. La miró, sintiéndose indeciso; no creía que Obliviar a Dumbledore fuese la forma de llevarlo a cabo. No tendría otra opción… a no ser que le diese un potente sedante al viejo tonto, entonces lo más probable es que no recordara nada de lo que ocurriese. Cualquiera de los dos métodos tenía sus riesgos. Asintiendo con determinación, tomó una decisión; sacó un frasco de sedante también de la estantería, colocándolo en su bolsillo junto con el Veritaserum, con una expresión sombría en su rostro. Tenía que descubrir si el estúpido anciano sabía acerca de los Horrocruxes. Por suerte Harry no era totalmente ingenuo o inocente; de otra forma temía imaginar lo que el chico estaría pensando ahora mismo. Harry había visto el lado más oscuro de la vida, lo cual estaba ayudándole a entender al Señor Oscuro.

—Mientras dure la visita de Madam Malkin, serás Harrison Blake de nuevo —, dijo Severus mientras entraba en el dormitorio. Encontró a Harry tendido sobre la cama y pasando las páginas del catálogo como le había ordenado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry con irritación; lo descubrirían antes o después. Él prefería antes; ¡odiaba estar encerrado! Entonces sus pensamientos se fueron a Dumbledore, Lupin y su propio 'padrino', todos deseando tenerle bajo llave hasta que accediese a luchar en su guerra. Sabía que Severus estaba haciendo aquello sólo por protegerle. Hacerle pasar un mal rato le hacía sentir muy culpable, especialmente sabiendo que habían intentado usar una poción con él para que se plegase a sus deseos—. Muy bien, seré Harrison Blake entonces —, añadió antes de que Severus pudiese decir nada.

Severus miró a Harry con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad escrita en su rostro. Si había habido algún momento en el que había deseado leer la mente del muchacho, era ahora mismo. Había pasado de sentirse herido, a pensativo, después culpable en un segundo escaso. Sentándose en la cama, Severus besó la frente de Harry, consolándole—. No será por mucho más tiempo, te lo prometo —, le dijo a su sumiso, y él siempre mantenía sus promesas.

Harry asintió, con su sentimiento de culpa disminuyendo.

Un tintineo desde la chimenea les avisó de que la bruja estaba allí—. Vamos a recibir a nuestra invitada —, dijo el mago oscuro, poniéndose en pie—. Trae el catálogo también —, añadió después.

—Madam Malkin, me alegro de que haya podido venir —, dijo Severus mientras saludaba a su visitante, asintiendo brevemente—. Me gustaría presentarle a Harrison Blake; como le comenté antes, necesita un vestuario completo —, dijo él, mintiendo acerca del nombre del muchacho sin siquiera parpadear.

—Señor Blake, me alegro de conocerle —, dijo Malkin, colocando las herramientas de su oficio en el suelo, poniéndose en marcha sin perder un segundo. Bañándolas en magia, provocó que todas volviesen a sus tamaños adecuados, dejando todo mucho más grande que al principio.

—Yo también, señora —, respondió Harry educadamente, algo que era casi totalmente extraño para él, al menos desde que escapase de los Dursley.

—¡Súbase al taburete! —dijo ella alegremente, provocando que Harry tuviese que obligarse a sí mismo a contener que sus labios se curvasen con desdén; así era como sonaba siempre Petunia cuando estaba en su club de lectura, o con sus supuestas 'amigas'. A nadie le gustaba Petunia realmente; siempre la evitaban si podían. Había visto a algunos meterse en tiendas para evitarla a toda costa. Harry había odiado ir de compras con ellos; siempre se había sentido como si le observasen, como si estuviesen intentado pillarle haciendo algo 'malo'.

Harry se subió al taburete, casi saltando de él de nuevo cuando la cinta métrica comenzó a girar alrededor de él; miró a Severus cuando sintió su regocijo. ¡No era divertido! Honestamente, no veía cómo aquello podía obtener sus medidas reales, pero Malkin estaba tarareando con bastante alegría, asintiendo de vez en cuando. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que Harry comenzase a aburrirse mortalmente, quedándose quieto y esperando durante lo que parecían eones.

—Puede bajar ahora —, dijo ella finalmente, garabateando con una pluma; Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si él llegaría a ser tan hábil con una. Eran tremendamente difíciles de usar, las odiaba. Pero tendría que acostumbrarse a ellas, eran lo que los magos usaban. Eran muy atrasados en cuanto a edificios y herramientas de escritura; estaba casi convencido de que si buscaba bastante, encontraría magos en construcciones de piedra con nada más que pieles de animales. Parecía como si estuviesen anclados en la Edad de Piedra.

—Estupendo —, dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

Malkin simplemente sonrió, haciendo caso omiso del sarcasmo; o eso, o no era lo bastante estúpida como para decir algo y poner en peligro la venta.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que desea? —preguntó ella entonces, hablando para ambos.

—Nueve túnicas negras informales de verano, que se planchen y reparen por sí mismas, con conjuros calentadores cosidos en ellas; una túnica de invierno con sólo cuatro cierres —, dijo Severus, consciente de que Harry no quería un 'vestido', como él los llamaba. Las túnicas cerradas estaban fuera del menú, por así decirlo—. Cinco pantalones negros de vestir; seis vaqueros informales, uno de cada color; cinco camisas blancas; diez camisetas –el Señor Blake le indicará los colores que prefiere para ellas–. Un par de zapatos de vestir, un par de botas negras, dos juegos de ropa interior –una vez más a su elección– dos juegos de calcetines, a su elección —. Los juegos eran de doce; sabía que a Harry le gustaban sus botas, así que iba a conseguirle su propio par para que dejase de monopolizar las suyas.

—¿En vez de zapatos de vestir, puedo tener un par de botas verdes de piel de dragón? —preguntó Harry, con sus ojos verdes brillando intensamente.

—Añada ambas —, dijo Severus, no queriendo transigir más, ya estaba contento de que Harry no estuviese gruñendo y quejándose a lo largo de todo el proceso. Quizá estaba captando que estaba haciendo todo aquello porque se preocupaba por él. No es que hubiese opuesto mucha resistencia, pero Severus había sentido la reticencia de Harry a aceptar un vestuario completo de mago.

Malkin asintió, su mano escribiendo con presteza para anotar correctamente todo lo que Snape estaba diciendo.

—También elegirá un juego de sombrero, bufanda y guantes —, añadió Severus como idea final; el clima frío llegaría pronto—. Añada un par de guantes de piel de dragón —. Harry destilaría pociones pronto, y necesitaría protección. Lo cual le recordó, él necesitaba un par de guantes con hechizos de protección—. También necesito un juego de túnicas azules con mis conjuros habituales de protección cosidos en ellas para el Señor Blake.

—Sí, señor —, dijo Malkin. Su muñeca le dolía ahora pero no iba a parar para aliviarla.

—Y cualquier cosa más que él desee —, dijo Severus, lanzando a Harry una mirada que decía que pidiese cualquier cosa que le gustas, sin importar el precio.

—Las he marcado en el catálogo —, dijo Harry con una sonrisa; la sensación de conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiese era infecciosa. Habría preferido pagarlo con su propio dinero, pero sabía que Severus nunca lo permitiría. Simplemente podía disfrutarlo; siempre podía obsequiar a Severus de la misma forma –todo lo que necesitaba era averiguar qué le gustaría al hombre–. Le pasó el catálogo a la mujer y pudo ver cómo aparentaba cierto alivio.

—Muy bien, sólo faltan los colores para… —dijo Malkin mirando su lista para localizar lo que andaba buscando—. Diez camisetas —, terminó ella, mirando a 'Harrison' con curiosidad. Snape siempre había sido un solitario; tenía curiosidad acerca de él no cabía duda de ello.

—Um, negro, blanco, verde, azul, azul oscuro, gris, caqui, marrón y um… crema y rojo oscuro —, dijo Harry con seriedad, nombrando todos los colores que le gustaban.

—¿Ropa interior? —preguntó Malkin sin parpadear.

Harry tuvo que emplear toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para evitar ruborizarse ante la idea de una mujer madura preguntándole qué le gustaba llevar—. Un juego de boxers y uno de calzoncillos, los de color más oscuro y sin dibujos.

Severus asintió con aprobación y dejó saber a Harry que lo estaba haciendo bien.

—¿Calcetines? —, preguntó entonces ella.

—Un juego de calcetines deportivos y uno de calcetines normales, también de colores oscuros y sin dibujos —, le dijo Harry.

—Y un juego de calcetines gruesos para llevar con las botas —, dijo Severus, añadiendo—Negros —. De esa forma Harry no acabaría con ampollas cuando llevase sus botas de piel de dragón. Eso era algo que él había aprendido por las malas; no había sido capaz de llevar las botas durante días después de eso. Las pociones eran milagrosas pero no eliminaban algunas cosas inmediatamente.

—Muy bien, ¿qué juego de bufandas le gustaría? ¿Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin o Gryffindor? —preguntó ella.

—Él no asistió al colegio aquí —, dijo Severus rápidamente antes de que Harry pudiese decir nada —. Será un juego normal sin escudos.

—Muy bien, ¿qué colores le gustarían, Señor Blake? Escarlata y oro son los colores de Gryffindor, negro y amarillo los de Hufflepuff; azul y bronce para los Ravenclaws, y por supuesto verde esmeralda y plata para Slytherin —, dijo Malkin a modo de explicación.

—¿Eso es todo? —dijo Harry boquiabierto—. No me extraña que la gente no madure, sino que se queden atrapados con mentalidad de adolescentes si esas son todas las opciones que tienen; supongo que el orgullo de la casa va primero.

Severus tosió; si estaba intentando que Harry parase o estaba encontrando el discurso divertido, Malkin nunca lo sabría.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo; um, verde esmeralda y plata entonces —, dijo Harry, encontrando difícil elegir entre el azul y bronce o los colores de Slytherin, como Malkin los había catalogado.

—¿Hay alguna cosa más que pueda conseguir para usted? —preguntó Madam Malkin.

—No, gracias, eso es todo por ahora —, respondió inmediatamente Severus.

—Muy bien, eso costará sesenta galeones, aproximadamente —, dijo Madam Malkin—. Puedo hacer que se lo envíen mañana… ¿en persona o vía correo lechuza?

—Por correo lechuza; cóbrelo de mi cuenta habitual —, dijo Severus con ligereza. El dinero no le importaba.

—Muy bien; ha sido un placer conocerle, Señor Blake —, dijo Madam Malkin, empaquetando mágicamente sus cosas y encogiéndolas. Antes de que se diesen cuenta, estaba desapareciendo dentro de la red Flu.

—La cena está lista, señor —, dijo Grace, observando a Harry ligeramente aprensiva; sabía que a él le gustaba preparar la comida. Ella había tenido que aceptarlo, pero pensaba que estaba mal que la pareja del Amo cocinase; ese era un trabajo para un elfo doméstico, para ella. Considerando que podría estar encerrada aún en la Mansión Prince, sin embargo, aquello era una victoria tanto si hacía la cena como si no.

—Sólo esta vez —, le dijo Severus antes de que Harry pudiese contestar nada.

Harry accedió asintiendo con la cabeza, demasiado excitado con su nuevo vestuario como para preocuparse demasiado ahora.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer esta noche; voy a ir a interrogar a Dumbledore, así que si deseas usar tu siguiente conjuro, sería un buen momento —, le dijo Severus a su joven pareja.

—¡Genial! —dijo Harry. ¡Oh, aquello era perfecto! Se sentía tan excitado y no sabía por qué—. Espera, ¿por qué le vas a interrogar?

—Debo descubrir si sabe algo acerca del Horrocrux —, admitió Severus frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, bien —, respondió Harry, sentándose a la mesa y esperando por la comida, apenas capaz de estarse quieto—. ¿Hay alguna forma de ponerse en contacto con los gemelos sin que nadie lo sepa?

—Sí, escribe un mensaje y haré que Grace o una lechuza se lo lleven —, explicó Severus mientras él también se acomodaba para cenar.

* * *

 ****  
 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Cómo habéis pasado la semana?**_

 _ **Poco a poco se va desentrañando el secreto de Voldemort ¿Qué pasará?**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _lucerito35, Kerr22, Kira Itsuki, CuquiLuna, valethsnape, Astromyct, Christine C, The box pandora, Tomo-chan02, Reno Alvarez, Ryogana, liz .hattu79, Lunatica Drake Dark, Sara_ _ **y**_ _AngieSCullen_ ** _por vuestros comentarios!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en unos días!_**

 ** _¡Cuidaros mucho!_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**  
 **  
Cambios**

* * *

 ****Lucius caminó majestuosamente a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin tener que ponerse su máscara habitual, ya que estaba aturdido, sus ojos brillando con rabia, reaccionando ante sus emociones. La idea de que el Señor Oscuro fuese un sangre sucia le revolvió el estómago; él se había inclinado ante el mago tenebroso, ¡había hablado de él con veneración! Esto no podía estar pasando; el Horrocrux casi había sido demasiada información para que él la digiriese, pero aquello… aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Sus manos aferraron su bastón, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Se forzó a si mismo a relajarse mientras se aproximaba a su mujer y su hijo. Tenía que admitir que las acciones de su hijo le habían dejado atónito; siempre había asumido que Draco sabía cuánto les amaba a ambos. Lo había echado todo a perder, y a lo grande. Podía consolarse a sí mismo con el hecho de que su hijo no estaba marcado por el sangre sucia, si la afirmación de Potter era cierta. Potter… aquello era otra sorpresa; casi se había desmayado cuando Severus le había presentado al chico.

—Lucius, ¿qué estás tramando? —le preguntó Narcissa a su marido cuando éste apareció finalmente, decidida a descubrirlo allí mismo.

—Aquí no; vámonos —, dijo Lucius, cogiendo a su esposa por el brazo para guiarla fuera.

—No —. Narcissa se negó a moverse, su postura gritando hostilidad, mientras tiraba de su brazo para liberarlo.

—Déjala en paz —, le espetó Draco, todavía del mismo humor que antes.

—Draco —, gruñó Lucius como advertencia, sintiéndose extremadamente ofendido por la actitud de su hijo.

—No voy a marcharme hasta que obtenga respuestas, Lucius —, declaró Narcissa—. He pasado por esto durante veinte años; pues bien, se acabó —. Incluso desde que se había casado con él, ella le había seguido, y le habría seguido hasta el infierno; hasta había hecho la vista gorda a su infidelidad. Ella lo sabía, por supuesto, Narcissa era una mujer fuerte, pero no iba a dejar que aquello continuara. Para él todo estaba correcto, de hecho podía hacer cualquier cosa que desease, era ella la que estaba ligada por una cláusula de fidelidad.

—¿Por favor? —rogó Lucius, rezando por que ella accediese y pudiese sacarles de Hogwarts. Había demasiada gente allí, demasiado ruido y demasiados ojos que podían informar al Señor Oscuro dónde se encontraban.

—No —, repitió Narcissa con firmeza. No habría más juegos, no lo dejaría pasar más.

—Tengo una casa segura para Draco y para ti; lo tengo todo aquí —, hizo una seña hacia su bolsillo dándole unos golpecitos—. Todo lo que necesitaréis; estaréis cómodos, os lo prometo —. Su voz era apenas superior a un susurro mientras decía aquello a regañadientes.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte —, siseó Draco, sus ojos color mercurio brillando de furia ante el hecho de que su padre estuviese intentando interpretar ahora el papel de preocupado progenitor y marido.

—Harás como se te diga —, le dijo Lucius a su hijo, clavando su mirada en él con exasperación.

—Te olvidas de que soy legalmente un adulto y capaz de usar magia, padre —, dijo Draco, enfrentándose a él por primera vez en su vida—. No tengo miedo de utilizarla; tú me enseñaste bien. Voy a quedarme en Hogwarts; alguien tiene que traer la luz al apellido Malfoy después de la desgracia que has amontonado sobre él.

Lucius tuvo un nuevo espasmo, su ira incrementándose aún más—. Draco, no lo comprendes, las cosas van a ponerse serias.

—Ya lo han hecho —, respondió Draco sombríamente—. Llévate a mamá, pero yo no voy a ir.

—¡Draco! —Narcissa se atragantó, sus ojos abriéndose de terror. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su familia? Habían sido tan cercanos durante todos estos años… hasta hacía poco tiempo. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que Draco odiase a su padre? ¿También la odiaba a ella?— Todos debemos irnos. Juntos.

—Lo siento, mamá, no puedo. Éste es mi hogar, mi mundo; debo hacer la parte que me corresponde —, dijo Draco reconfortándola, sus ojos solemnes.

—No voy a irme sin ti —, dijo Narcissa; se negaba rotundamente.

—Ambos vais a iros —, les espetó Lucius.

—Entonces nos perderás —le advirtió Narcissa—. No voy a echarme a un lado y dejar que mi hijo luche solo.

—¿Crees que serás capaz de luchar con tu propia hermana? —dijo Lucius con lentitud, atacando sus puntos débiles. A pesar del hecho de que Bellatrix estaba totalmente loca, Narcissa la amaba por alguna razón desconocida.

—Por mi hijo, lo que sea —, dijo Narcissa, furiosa con Lucius por aprovecharse de sus sentimientos, y además en público.

Lucius suspiró con irritación—, la mansión no es segura, Narcissa, incluso si le expulso… hará todo lo que esté en su mano para matarnos. ¿Lo entiendes? Si Draco se queda, tendrá que vigilar su espalda constantemente.

—Tengo alguien a quien puedo pedir que nos acoja, en algún lugar donde el Señor Oscuro no pensará en mirar —, admitió Narcissa, con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos. No estaba segura de si saldría bien, pero también sabía que su hermana todavía haría cualquier cosa por ella. La familia siempre iba primero; al menos así era para los Black hasta que el Señor Oscuro lo estropeó todo, y hasta la llegada de las creencias de que los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos no pertenecían al mundo mágico. Durante largo tiempo ella también lo había creído; sus padres se lo habían repetido constantemente de niña… y todo hijo creía que sus padres sabían lo que era mejor. Entonces en Hogwarts sus ideas preconcebidas se habían ido al infierno, pero las viejas costumbres eran muy difíciles de abandonar.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Lucius con cautela. Narcissa no tenía muchos amigos, al menos no en el Reino Unido. Tenía algunos en Francia con los que le gustaba pasar tiempo, Veelas a los que les gustaba ir de compras tanto como a ella. Ya que ella era inamovible en lo que se refería a marcharse, tenía que ser alguien en Inglaterra. De alguna forma, aquello no le consolaba.

—Tendré que hablar con ella primero —, dijo Narcissa—. Vuelve a la mansión y clausúrala; nos encontraremos en el Caldero Chorreante.

Lucius abrió su boca para hablar pero no le dieron oportunidad.

—No, Lucius. Tú has estado al mando y eso nos ha llevado hasta aquí. Es el momento para que yo nos saque de esto —, dijo Narcissa alzando su mano. Esta vez no iba a dejar que su marido la persuadiese para no actuar.

—Tengo deberes que hacer; escríbeme y hazme saber qué ocurre, ¿vale, mamá? —dijo Draco, hablando sólo para su madre. Había sido el infierno en la tierra durante las vacaciones de verano, encerrándose en su habitación por miedo a posar sus ojos en el Señor Oscuro y ser maldecido. Tenía que reconocer que había tenido curiosidad al principio, por eso se había escabullido por un pasadizo secreto y había contemplado una de las reuniones de los mortífagos. Había sido una tremenda forma de despertar a la realidad, aquello no era para nada como lo que había previsto para el resto de su vida. Había observado mientras el Señor Oscuro maldecía a izquierda, derecha y centro por no hacer algo que él deseaba. Él simplemente solicitaba cosas sin pensarlas. Esa no era la vida que Draco había imaginado; la idea de volverse contra los deseos de su padre le hizo sentirse mal pero no iba a dejar que aquello le pasase a él. Su padre había dicho una y otra vez que él tomaría su lugar en el círculo después de dejar Hogwarts; era por eso que estaba tan enfadado con él –por engañarle, por desear que le hiciesen daño de esa forma–. Un escalofrío asoló su cuerpo, sólo con recordar la visión de su padre retorciéndose de dolor.

—Por supuesto —, accedió Narcissa, estrechando con fuerza a su hijo y tragando saliva, consciente de lo mal que podía salir aquello, y con cuánta rapidez—. Ten cuidado, hijo, ¿me oyes?

—Lo tendré —, declaró Draco con firmeza, aliviando el miedo que su madre sentía. Tenía curiosidad acerca de a quién iba a visitar ella para pedir ayuda.

—Hijo —, dijo Lucius, asintiendo secamente, como siempre prácticamente inexpresivo cuando trataba con su hijo adolescente.

Draco miró a su padre con frialdad antes de irse.

—Vámonos —, dijo Lucius mientras miraba alrededor. Tenía una mansión que cerrar, y quería llevarlo a cabo antes de que el Señor Oscuro regresase. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo no iba a servir a un sangre sucia. La sensación de humillación se deslizó sobre él, haciendo que se sintiese enfermo y asqueado.

—Te veré en el Caldero Chorreante —, dijo Lucius—. Por favor, ten cuidado —, dijo en cuanto estuvieron al borde de las protecciones de Hogwarts.

Narcissa asintió y se Apareció. Contrariamente a la creencia de Bellatrix, ella había visto y visitado a su hermana Andrómeda dos veces desde que había sido repudiada.

* * *

 ****  
—¿Estás listo para salir? —preguntó Severus mientras emergía del dormitorio. Harry estaba sentado en el escritorio que le había pedido a Grace que trajese, trabajando en su Latín. La escena debería haber sido extraña pero no lo era. Era gracioso lo rápido que la gente se acostumbraba a las novedades, incluso más para Severus, el cual normalmente no soportaba los cambios demasiado bien.

—Sí —, dijo Harry alzando la vista. Dejó el trabajo que estaba haciendo, estirando su mano; le dolía de todo lo que había estado escribiendo. También había memorizado el conjuro que planeaba usar en Dumbledore, y había escrito a los gemelos –no estaba mal para una noche–. Estaba decidido a aprender todo lo que pudiese acerca de este nuevo mundo. También había algunas preguntas sobre las que quería respuestas, de hecho, cosas que se le habían ocurrido hacía poco tiempo.

—Entonces vámonos. ¿Tienes tu capa? —preguntó Severus.

—Sí —, dijo Harry, asintiendo mientras se la ponía, sabiendo que a Severus le gustaba que la llevase fuera de sus aposentos. No podía esperar al día en que no tuviese que esconderse; iba a ser genial ser capaz de ir donde quisiese… con el permiso de Sev, por supuesto.

Severus y Harry caminaron sigilosamente hacia el ala del hospital. Al ser después del toque de queda, ningún estudiante estaba en el exterior, donde pudiese ser atrapado por un profesor. Preferían ir a sitios menos… frecuentados para divertirse. Como Hogwarts era un castillo, había cientos de lugares donde podían acudir que un profesor no revisaría.

—Hey, mira, un gato —, susurró Harry, sin tratar de acariciarlo; si se acercase probablemente le asustaría mortalmente.

—Esa es la Señora Norris, la gata del conserje Argus Filch —, explicó Severus.

—Genial —, dijo Harry. Fuera en las calles se había hecho bastante aficionado a los gatos… bueno, no los salvajes, esos te sacarían los ojos antes incluso de mirarte. Le gustaban los que pertenecían a otra persona o, por decirlo crudamente, los que habían huido y ahora vivían silvestres.

—¿Te gustan los gatos? —pregunto Severus, con sus labios temblando.

—Los perros y los gatos —, confesó Harry—. Ellos no son como los humanos, son leales –no pueden traicionarte–.

—Ciertamente —, estuvo de acuerdo Severus, entristecido por el hecho de que Harry no confiase en la gente, pero no sorprendido por ello. Al menos el chico tenía ahora una persona en la que podía confiar y con la que podía contar, y él se aseguraría de que eso nunca cambiase.

—¿Y a ti? —susurró Harry mientras seguían su camino en dirección al ala del hospital. Todavía había tanto que no sabía acerca de Severus. Cosas que no pensabas en preguntar a la edad de catorce o quince, a diferencia de cuando uno crecía, se convertía en adulto y tenía más interés en su pareja. En su propia pareja.

—Me da igual tanto una cosa como la otra —, admitió Severus. Mientras crecía nunca había tenido nada, y mucho menos una mascota. Ni siquiera había tenido un familiar como el resto de sus compañeros de clase en Hogwarts. Al escribir a casa había usado las lechuzas del colegio; durante sus estudios para profesor no había tenido nadie a quien escribir, así que nunca había necesitado un ave. Jamás se había planteado tener un perro o un gato.

Harry puso gesto de fastidio, diciendo algo y nada al mismo tiempo. Ahora se daba cuenta de por qué no sabía mucho acerca de Severus: el hombre nunca revelaba nada sobre sí mismo.

—Como sabes mis padres no tenían precisamente demasiados ingresos; las mascotas no sólo cuesta comprarlas, sino que necesitan comida que no podían permitirse —, añadió Severus, sintiendo las emociones de Harry.

—Sí —, dijo Harry, en voz baja. Para él había sido al contrario. Los Dursley tenían muchísimo dinero pero se negaban a gastar nada en él. Era bueno saber que estaban pagando por sus crímenes hacia él. Tras estar en prisión, no tendrían el dinero al que estaban acostumbrados; Vernon no tendría tan buen trabajo, o no tendría ninguno, cuando fuese liberado.

Severus abrió la puerta del ala del hospital; como había predicho estaba casi desierta. Ningún estudiante había resultado herido, por suerte, así que el único paciente allí era Dumbledore. Poppy sin duda estaba durmiendo en sus aposentos de la parte trasera. Sólo dos lámparas permanecían encendidas, creando un cálido resplandor naranja en dos de los muros.

—Maldita sea —, dijo Harry mientras tropezaba con una cama, frotando su rodilla como si pudiese borrar el dolor.

—Shh —, le advirtió Severus, sujetando al chico, que no estaba familiarizado con sus alrededores. Se dio cuenta que no debería haber dejado que entrase solo.

— _¡Lumos!_ —dijo el Profesor de Pociones lanzando el conjuro; una brillante esfera emergió de su varita en vez de que sólo brillase la punta de ella. El orbe flotó sobre ellos; Dumbledore estaba dormido, sin saber aún lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No parece que esté sufriendo —, murmuró Harry con obstinación.

—Confía en mí, lo hace —, dijo Severus con una sonrisa torcida—. Y lo hará.

—¿Y ahora qué? —susurró el chico.

—Ahora empezamos —, dijo Severus con suficiencia. Lanzando un conjuro de sedación sobre Dumbledore, le dio después una poción para calmarle aún más. Uno podía luchar contra un conjuro tranquilizante, pero las pociones no eran tan fáciles de derrotar. También sería menos probable que el anciano recordase nada, lo cual era un extra. En cuanto eso estuvo hecho, retiró el conjuro de sedación y esperó un minuto. En cuanto el tiempo hubo pasado, colocó el Veritaserum en la lengua inerte de Dumbledore.

—¿Siempre funciona? —preguntó Harry, observando todo con fascinación. Su Dominante le había dicho lo que iba a hacer… o más bien Harry se lo había sacado. Veritaserum… había avanzado bastante en sus lecciones de latín como para saber lo que Verita significaba: verdad.

—Lo hace —, le aseguró Severus.

—No parece que vaya a responder a nada —, dijo Harry, su odio agitándose ya en su corazón. Aborrecía al director más que a nadie, más incluso que a los Dursley, y eso era decir mucho.

—Las respuestas son automáticas, no puedes pensar mientras estás bajo la influencia de la poción —, le explicó Severus.

—Siempre te sale la vena de profesor —, le provocó Harry.

—Nunca quise ser uno —, admitió Severus, su labio curvándose inconscientemente ante la idea de los estudiantes, las clases y revisar deberes horriblemente escritos.

—¿Fue él? —dijo Harry con desprecio, sus ojos brillando con frialdad.

—No fue completamente decisión suya —, admitió Severus—. Pero no tuve mucha capacidad de elección en el asunto. Ahora mantente en silencio mientras le interrogo.

Harry asintió, poniéndose a un lado pero aun así manteniendo una buena panorámica de los acontecimientos. Sus manos le picaban con las ganas de usar el conjuro que había encontrado especialmente para Dumbledore.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Severus, rezando para que hubiese funcionado y para que la poción de sedación no hubiese sido demasiado potente para el debilitado cuerpo del anciano.

—Albus —, murmuró el director, sonando muy atontado.

—¿Conoces el secreto de la inmortalidad del Señor Oscuro? —preguntó Severus.

—Sí.

—¿Cuál es? —continuó preguntando.

—Tom creó Horrocruxes —, admitió Dumbledore, arrastrando sus palabras ligeramente.

—¿Cuántos? —quiso saber Severus, apenas capaz de contener su rabia.

—Supe a través de Horace que Tom preguntó acerca de ser capaz de separar el alma en siete pedazos.

—Por supuesto —, susurró Severus para sí mismo, queriendo golpearse la frente con irritación.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry, sus ojos verdes brillando bajo la luz.

—Siete está considerado un… número mágico, el número más mágico en nuestro mundo —, explicó Severus.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry. Sólo era un número para él; tenía que admitir que estaba desconcertado.

—Tú naciste en el séptimo mes; siete años es la edad a la que los expertos creen que la magia es invocada accidentalmente por primera vez. Asistes a Hogwarts durante siete años; de hecho fue un Aritmetomante el primero que estableció las propiedades mágicas del siete. También está el hecho de que la séptima de los Weasley, una chica, demuestra el mayor potencial mágico. Si al final tiene un séptimo hijo… sería considerablemente poderoso… el séptimo hijo de un séptimo hijo —, continuó explicando Severus.

—Yo hice magia accidental antes de eso —, dijo Harry, confuso ahora.

—Pero eso no es lo mismo para todos, y nadie ha vivido lo que tú has pasado —, le dijo Severus en voz baja.

—¿Significa eso que tú no hiciste magia hasta los siete? —, preguntó Harry.

—De hecho, lancé mi primera magia accidental cuando tenía tres o cuatro, creo —, respondió Severus.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Horace con todo esto? —preguntó el Profesor de Pociones, volviéndose hacia Dumbledore y concentrándose en por qué estaban allí una vez más. Harry podía distraerle de cualquier cosa, ¡incluso leer un libro interesante!

—Era un profesor aquí mientras Tom era estudiante; fue quien le habló de los Horrocruxes —, dijo Dumbledore, con oscuridad en su voz.

—¿Lo has sabido desde que el Señor Oscuro estaba en Hogwarts? —preguntó Severus, su voz ronca por la sorpresa.

—No, sólo conseguí la información de él hace dos años —, admitió Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Usé Legeremancia en él, después le Oblivié —, confesó Dumbledore.

—Eso no me sorprende —, dijo Harry con desprecio, furioso por lo que estaba descubriendo.

—¿Alguno de los Horrocruxes ha sido destruido? —preguntó Severus, cerrando los ojos y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz exasperado.

—Sí —, respondió Dumbledore.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó Severus.

—Tres.

—¿Qué son y dónde estaban? —quiso saber el Profesor.

—El Anillo Gaunt de la abandonada choza Gaunt. El medallón Slytherin de Grimmauld's Place. La diadema Ravenclaw que encontré en Hogwarts. Sospecho que debe haber colocado uno también en Nagini, pero no he sido capaz de acercarme a la serpiente.

—Eso no son siete —, objetó Harry.

—Lo que significa que no los tiene todos —, dijo Severus—. Todavía hay dos más ahí fuera.

—¿No querrás decir tres?— preguntó Harry.

—No cuando incluyes la parte dentro del Señor Oscuro —, dijo Severus.

—No, me refiero a la serpiente —, dijo Harry—. Él sólo destruyó tres, lo cual significa que hay tres más ahí fuera.

—El diario ha sido destruido, sólo quedan dos —, replicó Severus.

—Oh —, dijo Harry tímidamente, por supuesto—. ¿Por qué no lo mencionó, entonces? Seguramente así fue como se enteró de su existencia.

—A no ser que no supiese que el diario era uno, y sólo lo adivinase más tarde —, respondió Snape—. Al menos si tiene razón acerca de Nagini, sólo hay uno en paradero desconocido.

—¿Por qué Hogwarts? —susurró Harry, tan suavemente que Dumbledore no le oyó.

—De hecho, es una maniobra ingeniosa; nadie llegaría a sospechar que Hogwarts ocultase un artefacto tan oscuro… además del hecho del que el sitio es tan enorme, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar —, dijo Severus.

—Cierto —, admitió Harry.

—¿Sabe alguien más acerca de los Horrocruxes? —preguntó Severus.

—No —, confesó Dumbledore.

—Adelante —, dijo Severus, haciendo una seña a Harry para que hiciese lo que quería. Él había acabado con el viejo tonto. Estaba asqueado hasta la médula de descubrir que Dumbledore había guardado aquel secreto para él; debería habérselo dicho a alguien. Si él hubiese muerto, la información habría muerto con él, permitiendo al Señor Oscuro continuar regresando y aterrorizando al mundo hasta que no quedasen más que cenizas y destrucción.

La sonrisa sádicamente alegre de Harry hizo estremecerse a Severus, no de miedo sino de placer. Tenía a alguien tan oscuro como él mismo, pero que jamás se volvería como el Señor Oscuro. Él creía el dicho de que no había ni bien ni mal, sólo lo que elegías hacer con tu magia. Él era un mago gris; al menos le gustaba pensar en sí mismo de esa forma. Usaba magia; magia luminosa y magia más oscura, todo estaba en el propósito. Él no tenía principios cuando se trataba de magia, igual que con otras cosas.

— _Pestis Signum —,_ maldijo Harry en pársel, imaginando a una serpiente con tanta convicción como fue posible. El conjuro golpeó el cuerpo inerte de Dumbledore, provocando que tuviese un espasmo cuando hizo contacto con él.

—¿Qué hechizo usaste? —preguntó Severus, mordiéndose la lengua mientras sentía sus reacciones ante la voz de su sumiso. Había algo seductor, endemoniadamente sexy, al escuchar a Harry hablar en ese idioma. No era tenebroso, impuro y sucio como el Señor Oscuro.

—¿Te ha gustado eso? —siseó Harry, observando a Severus con malicia en sus ojos. Oh, iba a disfrutar usando ese idioma. Iba a volver a su Dominante loco de deseo por él.

—Aquí no —, le advirtió Severus, reajustando su ropa y recobrando el control de sí mismo.

Harry hizo un mohín, su regocijo todavía evidente mientras respondía en inglés—. Usé _Pestis Signum._

—Ah —, dijo Severus, asintiendo con aprobación—. Vámonos antes de que nos vean.

Mientras partían no vieron a Dumbledore comenzando a quejarse y agarrarse el estómago en agonía… uno de los primeros síntomas estaba comenzando a hacer su aparición.

* * *

 ****  
 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy?_**

 ** _Sé que hemos tardado en publicar más de lo habitual, pero como muchos sabréis la web de SH está teniendo problemas de seguridad._**  
 ** _En su momento, pensando que la actualización sólo se retrasaría un par de días, decidimos posponer la publicación en ambas webs. No nos parecía justo que los lectores de SH se quedasen si actualización._**  
 ** _Pero viendo que el problema persiste y que se está alargando más de lo esperado. Hemos decidido que hoy actualizaríamos en esta plataforma._**  
 ** _En SH lo haremos en cuanto nos digan que la web vuelve a ser segura (lo sentimos mucho, pero no podemos arriesgar los ordenadores)._**

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia! Sentimos las molestias que os hemos podido ocasionar._**

 ** _Nos vemos en unos días._**

 ** _Cuidaros mucho._**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ ** _T_** _ **raducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**  
 **  
La Señora Norris**

* * *

 **  
**—¡No la eches fuera! —protestó Harry mientras Severus intentaba espantar a la Señora Norris de la puerta. La gata les había seguido todo el camino hasta las mazmorras desde el ala del hospital, sin su acostumbrado siseo y maullando como si intentase que ellos le hiciesen caso. O más específicamente, había seguido la invisible sombra de Harry, capaz de olerle y sin duda curiosa. Era un comportamiento muy impropio de la Señora Norris, había dicho Severus, o más bien, algo como: 'la maldita gata no actúa así normalmente'. Había que reconocer que aquello había divertido a Harry más de lo que podía describir; ciertamente su Dominante no era un amante de los animales.

Severus se volvió para mirar a Harry extrañado; la Señora Norris aprovechó su oportunidad y se zambulló en los aposentos del profesor. Se movió por el lugar como si fuese la dueña, con su cabeza alta mientras olisqueaba el entorno, inspeccionando las habitaciones. Severus frunció el ceño en dirección al animal, pero ella le ignoró. Poniendo gesto de fastidio, cerró la puerta de sus dependencias, confiando en que el animal se aburriese pronto. A él nunca le había gustado esa gata; hasta aquel día siempre le había siseado cuando pasaba cerca. Lo que llegabas a hacer por otra persona, pensó mientras meneaba la cabeza, medio divertido, medio exasperado.

—No te gusta, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry sonriendo mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos en el brazo de la silla, incitando a la Señora Norris y logrando que saltase hasta su regazo. Frotando sus orejas, hizo que ella ronronease y empujase su cabeza hacia sus manos, solicitando más atenciones. Hacía tiempo desde que había visto un gato, pero todavía conocía los sitios donde preferían que se les rascase, que normalmente eran las orejas, la barbilla, la espalda y la base de la cola.

—Si dieses clase en Hogwarts, a ti tampoco te gustaría —, dijo Severus con sequedad mientras se servía un trago de whisky de fuego, pasando un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla a Harry.

—¿Puedo probar el tuyo? —dijo el chico con picardía.

Severus parpadeó; por una parte, Harry tenía permitido beber ahora que tenía diecisiete; por otra, no había forma de que fuese capaz de soportar el whisky de fuego, llevaba bastante tiempo acostumbrarse a él. La curiosidad le pudo; le tendió el vaso a Harry observándole atentamente, profundamente divertido.

—Gracias —, dijo Harry con una sonrisa, probando un sorbo de la bebida. Descubrió que sabía rico, exquisito. Tomó un trago antes de devolvérselo a su Dominante. Su boca y su garganta cosquilleaban con calidez, le recordó a la bebida que había tomado en Año Nuevo, hacía cuatro años. Desafortunadamente había provocado que perdiese bastantes de sus inhibiciones y había hecho que se llevase la peor paliza que jamás había recibido; y había perdido su pequeño escondite, por si fuera poco.

—Has bebido licor fuerte antes —, observó Severus secamente.

—Sólo una vez —, admitió Harry—. Aprendí la lección por las malas, me dieron una paliza bastante fuerte. Durante días pensé que me habían fracturado la mandíbula—. Se frotó el lado izquierdo de su rostro como si sintiese dolores fantasma aún.

Severus se puso rígido—. ¿Qué ocurrió? —quiso saber, con aire de enfado.

—Me dieron una buena en Año Nuevo, más o menos siete meses antes de que te conociese, creo. Se la devolví al que lo hizo un mes más tarde, cuando me hube recuperado; ahora que lo pienso… creo que quizá hiciese magia también. Jamás le volví a ver; no creo que le hiciese tanto daño —, dijo Harry, rascándose la barbilla con su mano derecha de forma pensativa, mientras la Señora Norris continuaba ronroneando con su izquierda acariciándola de manera ausente. Tampoco había vuelto a acercarse a él ninguno de su banda, ahora que lo pensaba; curioso.

Severus se mordió la lengua, el deseo de decir algo era abrumador. Por desgracia, Harry venía con un pasado, uno del que no se hablaba durante la cena, eso seguro. Pensó de forma ausente en el otro chico, ¿la magia de Harry había acudido en su defensa y le había matado? Era posible, la magia de su sumiso no era luminosa, era defensiva, usada únicamente para la protección y la supervivencia.

—Oh, acabo de recordar –quería hablar contigo, ya sabes, acerca del Señor Oscuro– —, dijo Harry. No iba a usar los términos. 'Ya-Sabes-Quién o Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado', y Severus le había pedido que no dijese Voldemort, así que el Señor Oscuro era su única opción; realmente no le importaba si la gente pensaba que él era seguidor suyo. A Harry nunca le habían preocupado las expectativas de la gente acerca de su carácter, y nunca había dejado que ellos dictasen su futuro.

Severus alzó una ceja ante el término que Harry usó para referirse al Mago Oscuro, pero lo ignoró. Era preferible a que usase Voldemort. No sólo sería peligroso cuando el Señor Oscuro pusiese un Geas en su nombre, sino que su Marca Tenebrosa abrasaba como el fuego cuando ese nombre era mencionado cerca de él—. ¿Por qué quieres hablar de él? —preguntó Severus.

—¿Dijiste que fue destruido, verdad? Su cuerpo, en cualquier caso; ¿cómo regresó entonces? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Cogiendo a la Señora Norris, usó ambas manos para rascar sus orejas, ligeramente sorprendido de que le permitiese acariciarla durante tanto tiempo. Normalmente los gatos se aburrían con rapidez e intentaban encontrar algún lugar tan cálido como fuese posible para dormir.

—Ah —, dijo Severus, entendiendo. Tragó el resto del whisky de fuego, dejando que quemase su garganta. Incluso después de todos estos años todavía podía recordar exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando sintió la marca arder una vez más, como si alguien hubiese aplicado un hierro de marcar sobre ella. Por suerte había sido durante el verano, y nadie aparte de Minerva y Dumbledore habían estado presentes para contemplar su terrible pérdida de compostura. Flitwick y Sprout hicieron su aparición justo después, obligando a Severus a volver a ponerse su máscara con su férrea voluntad.

—¿Señor? —preguntó Harry, con aspecto preocupado y adoptando su modo de sumiso sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Estoy bien —, le aseguró Severus, librándose de aquellos pensamientos—. El Señor Oscuro regresó durante las vacaciones de verano, el veinticinco de junio, antes de tu catorce cumpleaños —. No era algo sobre lo que le gustase pensar, ya que había conocido a Harry un año después. Había intentado no ahondar en el hecho de que se había acostado con un chico de catorce años, incluso aunque hubiese tenido el cuerpo de uno de dieciocho.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry, todavía con dudas sobre esa parte.

—Por desgracia, para empezar sólo tenemos teorías, ya que no regresé a él; incluso si lo hubiese hecho no hay garantías de que lo hubiese descubierto —, respondió Severus—. La hipótesis más ampliamente aceptada fue que usó un ritual para regresar. Bertha Jorkins desapareció ese verano; su cuerpo nunca fue hallado, lo que llevó a pensar que la usó para volver.

—¿Bertha Jorkins? —repitió Harry de forma inexpresiva.

—Trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos —, dijo Severus—. Según la Orden, era una idiota, y no habría sido difícil engañarla para que cayese en una trampa.

—¿Así que no sólo son ovejas, sino también chismosos? —se burló Harry, con su labio curvándose—. ¡¿Quiénes son ellos para decir algo como eso?! No todo el mundo puede ser listo —. La declaración de Severus obviamente había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

—Ella estaba de vacaciones, en Albania de hecho, un lugar donde Dumbledore sospechaba que el Señor Oscuro se escondía. Les llevó un tiempo percatarse de que algo iba mal, ya que ella era tan olvidadiza constantemente —, dijo Severus—. Por supuesto la buscaron, pero nunca hallaron ni rastro de ella; se había desvanecido de la faz de la tierra.

—Muy bien, entonces ¿qué está haciendo? —preguntó Harry—. Todo parece bastante normal para un mago malvado que intenta dominar el mundo.

Severus lanzó a Harry una mirada divertida—. Los planes del Señor Oscuro generalmente son ejecutados de una forma tal que evitan que uno vea qué está tramando hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. En su mayor parte son sutiles y llenos de engaños… a no ser que las cosas no vayan como él desea; entonces simplemente ataca en algún lugar. Durante la última guerra, tenía un pie metido en Hogwarts y el Ministerio; si no hubiese sido destruido, ambos pies se habrían enterrado en ellos y el mundo mágico habría pagado el precio.

—Entonces él es inteligente —, dijo Harry; aquel era el tipo de cosa que él habría hecho si quisiese hacerse con el control. Trabajar desde la periferia, reclutar seguidores, hacer que las cosas se moviesen a su favor hasta que se aburriese y matase a los buenos, haciendo que las ovejas cayesen después a sus pies. Sí, era una suerte que él no quisiese nada como eso. Pensaba que sería demasiado trabajo, y añadiendo el hecho de que no confiaba en la gente, no habría tenido un buen incentivo para empezar—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Severus miró al techo. Aquella no era una pregunta que desease responder, tenía la sensación de que Harry se quedaría de piedra cuando descubriese su edad—. Digamos simplemente que fue al colegio con la Profesora McGonagall —, respondió Severus.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par—. ¡¿Esperáis que luche contra un hombre que tiene setenta años?! —gritó Harry poniéndose en pie, tirando a la gata al suelo y provocando que la Señora Norris maullase con indignación mientras se hinchaba, caminaba hacia la chimenea y se enroscaba allí.

—Sesenta; para ser justos, podrías restar otros veinticuatro años también, ya que no supo de magia hasta que tuvo once. Añadiendo el hecho de que ha pasado los últimos trece años como un espíritu —, dijo Severus a modo de débil defensa.

—Oh, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor —, dijo Harry y se desplomó de regreso en su asiento.

—Harry —, dijo Severus, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz—. El Señor Oscuro fue uno de los mejores alumnos que han honrado los muros de Hogwarts, superando incluso las puntuaciones de Dumbledore. Ha pasado las últimas décadas tratando de conseguir la inmortalidad. Sólo tiene unos cuantos conjuros que le guste usar; su arrogancia al pensar que es más poderoso que nadie significa que considera que no necesita aprender más magia. Eso podría resultar en su perdición.

—No es una charla motivacional demasiado buena, Sev —, dijo Harry con una sonrisa torcida—. Especialmente cuando yo soy un completo novato en cuanto a la magia. ¿Cómo pudieron pensar que sería capaz de derrotarle?

—Nadie espera que lo hagas inmediatamente; iban a entrenarte, tal y como yo lo estoy haciendo —, le dijo Severus.

—Sí, en magia de la luz; supongo que esperaban que le venciese con un conjuro de hacer cosquillas —, dijo Harry, bufando con una mueca de sarcástico regocijo.

—Es un maleficio, no un conjuro. Sinceramente, creo que esperaban el mismo milagro que tuvo lugar hace dieciséis años —, dijo Severus en voz baja—. Tal y como te he dicho, no harás esto solo.

—Bueno, gracias a dios por eso, ¡de otra forma habría sido un blanco perfecto! —, dijo Harry antes de buscar a la Señora Norris. La encontró cómodamente dormida en la alfombra frente al fuego.

—Tráeme el libro que usaste para tu conjuro, quiero ver la lista de síntomas —, dijo Severus. Conocía a grandes rasgos el _Pestis Signum_ , o traducido síntomas de la peste, pero quería saber más.

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry cogiendo el libro de su escritorio y tendiéndoselo. Una sonrisita apareció en su cara; era una pena no estar allí para ver sufrir al viejo tonto, le habría hecho sentir mucho mejor. Oh, bueno, tendría que conformarse con saber que iba a pasar un infierno antes de acabar en el infierno real. Aunque no se le llamaba así, sino prisión de Azkaban.

—No estés demasiado satisfecho de ti mismo, tendrás que quitárselos —, dijo Severus, añadiendo—. En algún momento.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Harry, indignado. ¿Iba a tener que deshacer todo su trabajo? Maldición, eso era un asco.

Los labios de Severus temblaron con diversión pero no le dio explicaciones a Harry acerca de por qué quería que Harry deshiciese los conjuros en algún momento. Localizando la página apropiada, comenzó a leer los efectos del hechizo. Fiebre, tos, dolores de pecho; disnea, que significaba dificultades para respirar; hemoptisis, lo cual por supuesto era toser sangre; letargo, hipotensión –baja presión arterial–, y shock. Después las manchas negras que aparecían, un indicador claro.

—Quizá tener algo que cantase la canción de cuna muggle sería apropiado —, dijo Severus, sonriendo con sádico regocijo.

—¿Qué canción de cuna? —preguntó Harry confuso.

Severus hizo una pausa; quizá no era el mejor tema de conversación que sacar—. Ya sabes, al corro, al corro. Con los bolsillos llenos de flores. Cenizas, cenizas, y todos al suelo caeremos.

—Huh, he escuchado la que cambia cenizas por toses —, comentó Harry.

—Es lo mismo, ambas existen —, respondió Severus.

—¿Hicieron una canción de cuna acerca de la peste? —preguntó Harry, sin saber cómo sentirse acerca de eso. ¿Por qué dejaba la gente que sus hijos cantasen nanas acerca de la enfermedad?

—De hecho no es cierto, no es una referencia velada a la peste, aunque la gente asume que así es. Se equivocarían; la idea sobre las flores es que las víctimas de la enfermedad huelen a 'muerte' antes de fallecer, lo cual por supuesto es una tontería, es la falta de higiene personal la que causa el olor —, explicó Severus.

—Volvamos a por qué tengo que retirar los conjuros —preguntó Harry sentándose junto a la Señora Norris y acariciando su espalda, calentándose junto al fuego.

—Oh, ¿prefieres verle morir rápidamente? —respondió Severus, poniendo gesto de fingida sorpresa.

—No; ¿puedo al menos dejarle el conjuro de la peste? —preguntó el chico esperanzado.

—Por muy reconfortante que fuese decirte que sí, todo lo que se lograría dejándoselo es que le internasen y le aislasen en San Mungo —, dijo Severus con una mueca.

—Es un buen argumento, no me gustaría que se saliese con la suya —, coincidió Harry con rapidez.

—Mmhmm —, era todo lo que Severus tenía que decir a eso. Sumergiéndose de nuevo en el libro, se preguntó en silencio qué síntoma mostraría Dumbledore primero y con cuánta rapidez antes de que Poppy se diese cuenta de lo que era. Quizá tendría que hablarle de ello; el pánico general la irritaría hasta el extremo, especialmente sabiendo que no había nada por lo que inquietarse. Poppy no podría deshacer el conjuro de todas formas, así que no era como si tuviesen que preocuparse de que ella lo eliminase. Tomando aire de forma repentina, el libro se soltó de su presa mientras la mano de Severus se aferraba a su antebrazo; sus ojos se cerraron mientras temblaba agónicamente. Debería haberlo esperado; el Señor Oscuro había estado demasiado tranquilo últimamente.

—¡Severus! —gritó Harry alarmado. Dirigiéndose hacia él, sintió terror; podía percibir dolores fantasma de lo que su Dominante estaba pasando mientras le veía caer de rodillas. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No sabía cómo debía actuar y lo odiaba. Por eso era un sumiso, ¡para no tener que lidiar con situaciones como ésta! Para no sentirse inútil…

—La poción roja, cajón de arriba… dormi… torio… ve —, dijo Severus con voz ronca, estremeciéndose mientras la agonía le atravesaba de nuevo. No había habido ninguna advertencia; normalmente había un aviso previo para que pudiese llegar a la poción primero. Trató de ponerse en pie, sólo para caer de nuevo. Presionó la palma de su mano contra la Marca en un fútil intento de mitigar el dolor. El único pensamiento que pasaba por su mente era que se alegraba de que Harry estuviese allí. Él no podía siquiera moverse.

Harry se incorporó de nuevo; contento de tener algo que hacer mientras salía como una flecha en dirección a su cuarto. Saltando sobre la cama, tiró del cajón para abrirlo. Sólo había una poción en él… o al menos sólo un color, así que los frascos eran todos de la misma poción –en eso confiaba–. Bajando de un salto y saliendo fuera del dormitorio, se deslizó hasta detenerse junto a Severus, todavía confuso acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Arrancando el tapón, vertió el contenido con rapidez en la boca del hombre, observándole atentamente mientas parecía calmarse y sentirse un poco mejor. Aquello no hacía que el dolor desapareciese por completo, Harry todavía podía sentirlo—. ¿Señor? —preguntó Harry, sintiéndose un poco indispuesto.

—Debería haberte advertido antes —, dijo Severus, enderezándose con dificultad. Sentándose de nuevo en su silla, palmeó su rodilla y esperó a que Harry se sentase con él.

—¿Ocurre a menudo? —preguntó Harry alarmado—. ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer acerca de ello?

—No, es la Marca Tenebrosa la que lo causa —, admitió Severus, arremangándose y mostrando el símbolo al chico. Harry había creído que era un simple tatuaje en aquel entonces, por supuesto. La zona alrededor de la marca estaba extremadamente roja e irritada ahora. Si la mirabas lo bastante cerca, casi podías verla pulsando violentamente.

—¿No hay un conjuro para librarse de ella? —preguntó Harry, estremeciéndose ante el estado en el que se encontraba—. ¿Funcionaría una crema adormecedora? Quiero decir, ¿tienes algo parecido a eso? ¿O aloe vera?

—Lo he intentado todo, por desgracia nada elimina del todo el dolor —, dijo Severus con resignación—. Al final se aburrirá y parará—, añadió Severus, haciendo una mueca mientras un estallido de dolor particularmente intenso irradiaba subiendo por su brazo.

—Desearía poder eliminártela —, dijo Harry, pasando a hablar en pársel de forma inconsciente. Se dio cuenta con bastante rapidez cuando la serpiente comenzó a devolverle el siseo. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par la contempló, desconcertado ¿cómo podían los tatuajes sisear? Por otra parte, no deberían ser capaces de causar dolor tampoco.

—¡Vete! —siseó Harry, deseando que aquella cosa dejase de hacer más daño a su Dominante.

Severus tomó aire profundamente; no sólo le dolía, le estaba excitando –mucho–.

— _¡Finite Incatatem!_ —le espetó Harry, todavía siseando, usando el único conjuro que conocía que podía hacer que la serpiente dejase de sisear amenazándole.

Harry parpadeó y miró el brazo desnudo con los ojos desorbitados; muy bien, no había esperado que aquello funcionase… wow—. ¿Todavía te duele? —preguntó.

—No —, dijo Severus, atragantado. Se había preguntado brevemente si que Harry fuese un hablante de pársel podía ser lo que necesitaba para eliminar la marca, pero no había dado mucha credibilidad a la idea. Había sentido que era como la esperanza de un tonto; más tonto se sentía ahora. La marca había desaparecido… su sumiso había hecho por él, sin ayuda, algo que había deseado durante diecisiete, casi dieciocho años ahora. Tendría que encontrar una forma de compensarle por ello… eso sería, por supuesto, después de recordarle a Harry a quién pertenecía. Rodeando al chico con su brazo, le atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarle con fervorosa pasión.

Harry simplemente gimió y se derritió contra Severus, permitiendo que le guiase, confiando como siempre en su Dominante.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de esta semana?_**

 ** _Hemos descubierto los síntomas de la segunda broma de Harry y ¡y ha podido quitarle la marca tenebrosa a Severus!_**

 ** _Veremos qué sorpresas nos deparan el resto de capítulos._**

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _Christine C, Reno Alvarez, Fran Ktrin Black, Ryogana, manytag, AngieSCullen, maryana, Sara_ _ **y**_ _Guest_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_ _  
_  
 ** _Para los que nos preguntabais qué es SH, es la abreviatura con la que solemos referirnos a Slasheaven, una web de fanfiction especializada en slash. ^^_**

 ** _Cuando la web vuelva a estar 100% operativa subiremos los capítulos que faltan._**

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 _ **Cuidaros mucho. :D  
**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo d_ e _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**  
 **  
Pomfrey y Dumbledore**  
 **  
**Poppy Pombrey se despertó con un irritante zumbido en su oído; últimamente no había podido conciliar el sueño con facilidad. Se dio una palmada en la oreja, como si intentase ahuyentar una abeja invisible. Mientras recobraba más y más la consciencia, se dio cuenta de que el zumbido no era parte de su sueño o una abeja, sino del conjuro que tenía lanzado sobre alguien en el ala del hospital. Sus signos vitales se habían desplomado y se necesitaba su ayuda; cogiendo su bata de dormir blanca, se la echó por encima mientras se dirigía con rapidez hacia el pabellón médico. Primero, sin embargo, cerró a cal y canto la puerta de sus aposentos, a pesar del hecho de que cualquiera tendría que cruzarse con ella en el hospital para llegar a sus habitaciones. **  
**  
Acercándose a la cama, apartó las cortinas a un lado para llegar hasta Albus, preocupada por sus quejidos. Había estado bien antes; había terminado con lo peor de su fase de abstinencia, aunque todavía no podía comer mucho. Aun así, las pociones que ella le daba le mantenían sano proporcionándole las vitaminas y minerales que su cuerpo necesitaba. Por su puesto no podían ser usadas durante mucho tiempo; tendrían que descubrir qué era lo que le pasaba. Aquello superaba sus habilidades, necesitaría un sanador de San Mungo para identificar adecuadamente qué mal le aquejaba. Más específicamente, del departamento gástrico; Andrea sabría con quién necesitaba contactar.

Presionando su mano contra la cabeza del Director, se dio cuenta de que su fiebre había subido exponencialmente en sólo unas cuantas horas. Debía haber enfermado de algo, lo cual no debería haber ocurrido a no ser que lo hubiese pillado de alguien que le hubiese visitado. Meneando su cabeza con irritación, caminó hasta su armario de pociones, agitando su varita para retirar las protecciones de él. Siempre se aseguraba de cerrar y proteger la puerta; no permitiría que los estudiantes se automedicasen. No sólo era peligroso tomar pociones basándose en un auto-diagnóstico, ella necesitaba asegurarse que los alumnos recibiesen la ayuda que necesitaban.

Sacando algunos frascos, cerró la puerta y echó la llave de nuevo, antes de regresar junto a Dumbledore. No estaba despierto, así que al menos su sufrimiento era mínimo, pero con unas pocas pociones su fiebre desaparecería. Las conjuró en su interior como siempre hacía. Por alguna extraña razón, Albus había seguido escupiendo cada preparado que ella intentaba hacer que tomase, insistiendo en que no podía lograr tragarlos. Lo mismo ocurría con toda la comida, lo cual la había alertado de la existencia de un problema más profundo. Nada acerca de aquello tenía sentido para la mujer; no era un conjuro, o al menos nada que apareciese en su chequeo en cualquier caso. Los síntomas la llevaron a creer que era algún tipo de hechizo, pero los resultados de todos sus análisis refutaron su teoría, lo cual la había puesto furiosa. Jamás había estado tan confusa en toda su vida. Todavía estaba esperando que Andrea, la enfermera jefe en San Mungo, le devolviese la llamada por la red Flu. Ahora estaban extremadamente ocupados, así que no confiaba en tener ninguna respuesta durante algunos días más al menos. Podía haber dicho que era por Albus Dumbledore, pero decidió no hacerlo. El anciano se merecía sufrir, después de lo que le había hecho a Harry.

Inmediatamente después de darle las pociones comenzó a ver una diferencia en Albus; dejó de gemir y su fiebre se redujo significativamente. Se elevó vapor de su cuerpo; esperó pacientemente a que se disipase, y después lanzó un conjuro de limpieza sobre su camisón. En cuanto quedó convencida de que estaría bien para lo que quedaba de noche, le dejó a solas, cerrando la cortina de nuevo y regresando a sus aposentos, exhausta. Deslizándose bajo sus sábanas, se sintió extremadamente aliviada de estar de vuelta en la calidez de su cama. Hacía frío ahí fuera, especialmente de noche.

* * *

 ****  
Poppy gimió mientras el zumbido en su oído la despertaba una vez más. Buscando a ciegas su reloj de bolsillo, finalmente lo agarró y comprobó la hora; el reloj se iluminó permitiéndole ver las agujas –la magia era verdaderamente una cosa maravillosa–. Vio que sólo habían pasado tres horas desde que había vuelto a la cama tras ver a Dumbledore. La medicación para bajarle la fiebre debería haber durado mucho más que eso. Ahora eran las seis de la mañana, no tenía sentido volverse a dormir.

Abriendo la puerta de su armario, cogió una camiseta y unos pantalones, y comenzó a vestirse. En cuanto terminó, se puso su uniforme, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Cepillando sus largos mechones grises, enroscó su pelo en su moño perpetuo. Suspirando, se dio cuenta de que probablemente éste iba a ser un largo día; se sintió tentada de tomar una poción para dormir sin sueños y pasar en la cama doce horas seguidas. Oh, qué pedacito de cielo sería aquello; desafortunadamente, no estaba en su carácter hacer algo así.

Dejando una vez más la calidez de sus habitaciones, caminó por el pasillo y entró en el ala del hospital a través de una puerta que sólo ella usaba. Alarmada, se acercó a la cama del Director al escuchar violentas toses detrás de sus cortinas. Sonaba como si tuviese una infección en el pecho, o neumonía. Abriendo las cortinas, la visión que la recibió fue aún peor: estaba tosiendo sangre, lo cual nunca era un buen síntoma. Cambiando a su modo de enfermera, inmediatamente comenzó a revisarle para ver exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo. Conjuró un trapo mojado y limpió la sangre, y algo del sudor acumulado en su frente, y le hizo otro chequeo.

Con el análisis completo, parpadeó con rapidez ante los resultados; si no supiese que era imposible, habría dicho que tenía todos los síntomas de la peste. Apartándose de él inquieta, inmediatamente conjuró hechizos desinfectantes y limpiadores en ella, como si pudiesen ayudarla. Si era la peste neumónica, entonces ya estaba infectada. Todo aquel que se acercase a él estaba infectado, ya que se propagaba a través de la respiración en partículas transmitidas por el aire.

Agitando su varita cerró y selló las puertas del ala del hospital, impidiendo la entrada a cualquiera. Yendo apresuradamente a su despacho, cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y llamó al despacho del director. Introduciendo su cabeza, se sintió aliviada al ver que Minerva estaba despierta y en la habitación.

—Minerva, ¿has visitado a Albus recientemente? —quiso saber Poppy con urgencia.

—No, no he bajado. ¿Estás bien, Poppy? —preguntó Minerva, sintiendo que algo iba mal. ¿Había abandonado Dumbledore el ala del hospital? Si lo había hecho, tenía que avisar a Severus lo antes posible.

—Albus ha desarrollado los síntomas de la plaga neumónica; necesito que Severus prepare la poción curativa antes de que sea demasiado tarde para él —, explicó Poppy, extremadamente agotada.

—Poppy, no creo que tengas que preocuparte —, dijo Minerva, sus labios apretados con tanta fuerza que habían desaparecido completamente.

—¿No has escuchado lo que acabo de decir? —preguntó Poppy en voz alta, tremendamente confusa.

—Poppy, me temo que Albus ha sido víctima de una… broma —, dijo Minerva, apenas capaz de contener la risa.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Poppy mirando fijamente a Minerva y solicitando una explicación.

—Harry —, fue todo lo que la subdirectora tenía para ofrecer.

Poppy se desinfló—. Por supuesto —, dijo ella, suspirando con tristeza. Ni siquiera podía lograr cabrearse con Harry o siquiera con Severus por sus acciones.

—Es sólo una broma; no es contagioso y seguramente no amenaza su vida, al menos no lo creo —, explicó Minerva, aunque no le sorprendería nada tratándose de Harry.

—Querido Merlín, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¡Él exhibe todos los síntomas! —exclamó Poppy frustrada, y entonces se dio cuenta: el chequeo había mostrado los síntomas, pero no el problema… y tampoco que se hubiese lanzado ningún conjuro sobre él. El hecho de que Dumbledore no hubiese estado comiendo tenía mucho más sentido ahora—. ¿Tiene también algo que ver con el hecho de que Dumbledore no coma? —añadió con resignación.

Los labios de Minerva temblaron de regocijo a modo de respuesta.

—No lo entiendo, si es debido a bromas, ¿por qué no soy capaz de detenerlas? —preguntó Poppy, nerviosa y sintiéndose bastante incompetente en esos momentos. Después de todo, Harry había estado en el mundo muggle toda su vida, sin conocer jamás el mundo mágico. Ella, por otro lado, había conocido la magia toda su vida. Y ahora llegaba un chico, capaz de lanzar con éxito conjuros que ella no podía deshacer; aquello haría que cualquiera se sintiese incapaz e inútil.

—Eso, yo tampoco puedo entenderlo —, admitió Minerva—. Tú deberías haber sido capaz de encargarte del chico; incluso mi propio conjuro no pudo detenerlo —. Y ella no era una inútil en lo que se refería a la magia, cualquiera contra el que ella se hubiese enfrentado podía decírtelo. Por ese motivo era miembro de la Orden; la Orden del Fénix estaba compuesta de magos y brujas bastante formidables y poderosos. Bueno, la mayoría de ellos; desafortunadamente Mundungus Fletcher no estaba incluido en esa categoría, pero por otra parte, él era sobre todo un informante de Dumbledore.

—¿Lo preguntaste? —, quiso saber Poppy.

—Lo hice, pero no recibí la respuesta que quería. Severus me contó cómo Harry deseaba vengarse de Dumbledore. Las bromas que le está haciendo, si las podemos llamar de esta forma, dejan a Albus famélico, frágil y obviamente indefenso. Todo lo que él hizo recaer sobre Harry cuando era un niño —, explicó Minerva, sin sentir ya el impulso de reír mientras pensaba sobre ello.

—Ya veo —, dijo Poppy, con aspecto abatido. Recordaba los resultados del chequeo que le había hecho a Harry y tuvo que estar de acuerdo con la profesora.

—Poppy, Albus no estará aquí mucho más —, confesó Minerva.

—¿A qué te refieres? —, preguntó Poppy.

—Será arrestado por el Ministerio. No tengo la fecha exacta, pero no creo que se alargue demasiado —, le dijo Minerva—. Nadie puede saber sobre esto, estoy seguro de que lo entiendes.

—Lo entiendo —, dijo Poppy—. ¿Pero cuáles son los cargos?

—Lo descubrirás pronto —, dijo Minerva sin querer meterse en esa discusión.

Tenía que ser malo si Minerva no deseaba hablar de ello, de eso se daba cuenta—. Te dejaré eso a ti, yo debo volver con el Director —, respondió Poppy cuando fue obvio que la conversación estaba terminando. Además ella estaba de rodillas; era una mujer mayor, ya no era tan fácil como antes.

—Te veré en el desayuno —, dijo Minerva—. Estate allí, necesitas mantenerte en forma. No haría ningún bien si tú también acabas enferma —. Poppy se había perdido el desayuno y el almuerzo el día anterior, Minerva se había dado cuenta, y aquello no era bueno.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Poppy, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

—Lo digo en serio, Poppy —, le advirtió Minerva—. No queremos que otra sanadora venga a hacerse cargo de este embrollo.

—Muy bien —, concedió Poppy, derrotada.

—Bien, me alegro de oírlo —, dijo Minerva, observándola mientras la sanadora terminaba la llamada por la red Flu.

* * *

 ****  
Severus se despertó y apagó su alarma; estaba tan acostumbrado a levantarse a esa hora que ya no la necesitaba. Aun así continuaba poniéndola sin pensar en ello, sólo por si acaso; nunca llegaba tarde a nada y no quería empezar ahora. Mirando a su sumiso, sus labios temblaron tan sólo con recordar la noche anterior. Harry era definitivamente el compañero de cama más entusiasta que había tenido jamás, y muy impaciente también. Le había agotado del todo; sin duda el chico dormiría hoy. Saliendo de las cálidas sábanas, se aseguró de no molestar a Harry mientras él se estremecía en el aire frío. Cogiendo su ropa y su túnica salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente para que no rechinase.

Se quedó en silencio, inmóvil como una estatua y miró hacia abajo a su antebrazo izquierdo, totalmente cautivado por la pálida, limpia piel que allí había. Apenas podía creer que la Marca Tenebrosa se hubiese ido. El horrible error que había cometido como adolescente había sido eliminado, y por un joven con escasa experiencia mágica. Harry no parecía comprender lo que era y no era posible; incluso Dumbledore había estudiado el asunto pero había sido incapaz de encontrar una solución. Por otra parte, conociendo al anciano, probablemente no se había esforzado demasiado intentándolo. No se podía decir lo mismo de él mismo; lo había probado todo, pociones, conjuros, y no había siquiera inventado uno que al menos cambiase la Marca. Por supuesto había sido un esfuerzo inútil. Se preguntó qué había hecho Harry, o qué había dicho en pársel para hacer que desapareciese. Él había estado demasiado eufórico y… excitado la noche anterior como para preguntar, y no iba a arruinar la diversión sacando el tema.

Estaba tentado, muy tentado, de ir al Gran Comedor sin nada más que una camiseta; era una pena que aquello fuese a arruinar su reputación. Aunque se podría subir las mangas… no, no podía hacer eso, atraería una atención injustificada hacia él, especialmente del Señor Oscuro. Si es que no lo sabía ya; ¿quién podía saber qué tipo de reacción había tenido lugar? Bien, podía soñarlo, por supuesto.

Estremeciéndose de nuevo, se vistió con rapidez, no queriendo caer enfermo. Agitando su varita encendió el fuego para calentar el lugar. Aquello le serviría a Harry, sin embargo, ya que él estaría en el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Ya que Harry estaba durmiendo, comería adecuadamente allí, de hecho. Estaba hambriento; no cabía duda de que el chico también lo estaría. No era de extrañar, con sus actividades de la noche pasada.

—¿Grace? —llamó Severus, manteniendo un tono bajo.

—¿Sí, señor? —preguntó Grace mientras aparecía, hablando en un susurro como su Amo.

—Haz el desayuno para Harry cuando se levante. Hazle saber que los gemelos vendrán a la una en punto; si lo desea puede unirse a mí, pero debe ir a su lugar habitual —, dijo Severus.

—Por supuesto, señor —, dijo Grace, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

—Bien —, dijo Severus. Después de aquello dejó sus aposentos. Sintiendo las protecciones alzándose de nuevo, se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor. Había decidido comer allí por una vez, preguntándose si Harry podría unirse a él en aquel lugar pronto. Como siempre, los estudiantes acallaron sus voces al verle, pero continuaron hablando cuando él tomó asiento.

—Poppy me ha llamado esta mañana —, dijo Minerva, mirando a Severus.

—Ya veo —, dijo el Profesor de Pociones, frunciendo los labios.

—¿Cómo lo está haciendo, Severus? —preguntó Minerva. Aquello había estado irritándola desde que Poppy había hablado con ella antes. Simplemente no podía llegar a entenderlo; sus conjuros deberían haberlo cancelado. Por otra parte, los de Poppy también deberían haberlo hecho; era desconcertante, y no le gustaba tener esa sensación.

Severus sólo rió entre dientes, sin prisa por descubrir los talentos de Harry.

—¡Severus! —se quejó la profesora, exasperada.

En ese momento el comedor se quedó ominosamente silencioso mientras los estudiantes más cercanos a las puertas estiraban sus cuellos para ver qué estaba pasando. Algunos un poco más lejos incluso se pusieron de rodillas en sus asientos, y otros tuvieron las agallas de incorporarse. Todo el profesorado alzó la vista con curiosidad; preguntándose qué había acallado a los niños. Entonces ellos mismos se quedaron en silencio.

* * *

 ****  
 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Cómo habéis pasado la semana?_**

 ** _Sí, ya sé que el capítulo de hoy se corta en la mejor parte (cosa de la autora que tiene ganas de dejarnos con la miel en los labios una vez más XD) ¿quién pensáis que ha entrado en el Gran Comedor?_**

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a:_ **_Ryogana, Reno Alvarez, Christine C, GalaxInfinity, AngieSCullen, Fran Ktrin Black, liz .hattu79_ _ **y**_ _Sara_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en unos días :D**_

 ** _¡Cuidaros mucho!_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**  
 **  
El Final de Dumbledore, ¿o Es Éste el Principio del Fin?**

* * *

 **  
**Minerva miró alrededor, observando las reacciones de todos. Sólo Severus, Poppy y ella no estaban sorprendidos por la presencia de los Aurores. Aunque tenía que admitir que estaba intimidada por la cantidad de ellos que Cornelius había reunido allí para arrestar a Dumbledore. –Contó al menos diecisiete Aurores– de alto rango además, un Inefable y, si estaba en lo cierto, incluso Magos de Choque. Mientras se acercaban a la mesa de los profesores Minerva vio la diferencia entre sus túnicas y sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas. Se puso en pie; era su responsabilidad, ya que por ahora estaba actuando como Directora en ausencia de Dumbledore. **  
**  
—¿Dónde está Albus Dumbledore? —quiso saber Cornelius, con aspecto alterado. O más que alterado, ya que había estado recorriendo el pasillo arriba y abajo desde el momento en que se había hecho evidente que el mago no estaba presente.

—¿Quizá debamos continuar esto en mi despacho? —sugirió Minerva—. Si me permite un momento para dirigirme a los estudiantes.

—Muy bien —, accedió Cornelius. La única razón por la que no la estaba acusando de ponerse del lado de Albus y ayudarle en su huida era por el hecho de que ella había sacado a la luz las pruebas que le incriminaban. En pocas palabras, sin su colaboración aquella acción no estaría teniendo lugar. Sin embargo, sin que Minerva lo supiese, los Inefables habían tenido sospechas acerca de Dumbledore durante años, simplemente no habían encontrado ninguna prueba tangible. Éste era su boleto ganador, y que les colgasen si no actuaban antes de que algo se estropease. Él sabía que Albus tenía conexiones con todos los círculos del mundo mágico, aunque estaba seguro de que no todas ellas de forma voluntaria, más bien personas que estaban en deuda con él de alguna manera.

—Estudiantes, debido a circunstancias imprevistas, las clases se cancelan hoy. Ahora, ya que habrá visitantes en el castillo, quiero que todos representen a Hogwarts con dignidad y orgullo —, dijo Minerva, con sus ojos yendo de estudiante a estudiante, deteniéndose principalmente en aquellos que sabía que darían problemas—. Cualquiera al que se encuentre no haciendo lo que se le dice recibirá no sólo un castigo, sino la pérdida de doscientos puntos de su casa.

Los estudiantes se quedaron boquiabiertos al unísono, pero no pensaron ni por un instante que estaba bromeando. La reputación de honestidad de Minerva McGonagall era bien conocida y temida. Era severa pero imparcial, nunca decía nada que no fuese en serio, y no toleraba en absoluto los prejuicios. En un determinado momento había pensado que eran inofensivos, entonces después de ver lo que le había ocurrido a Severus, se había dado cuenta de que no era así en absoluto. Por otra parte, no había pillado a los culpables in fraganti, sólo había escuchado a los estudiantes susurrando acerca de ello. No, no fue hasta aquel horrible año cuando comprendió lo que había hecho al no ponerle fin. Uno de los suyos casi había matado a otro estudiante, un chico que a ella siempre le había gustado, ya que trabajaba duro en todas sus clases. También estaba el hecho de que él le recordaba a ella a su edad; siempre había preferido estudiar antes que hacer amistades. Irónicamente después se convertirían en colegas y amigos. Hablando de Severus, se volvió hacia el estoico hombre, viendo lo nervioso que estaba cerca de los Aurores, si es que la manera en la que sus ojos revoloteaban de mago a mago era una señal… de hecho, la única señal de ello. Por supuesto en sus tiempos él había sido arrestado por ellos, y no había forma de que hubiesen podido llevarlo a cabo silenciosamente.

—Creo quizá que deberías llevar a Harry abajo al ala del Hospital para que revierta el daño hecho, ¿no te parece? —le susurró al oído—. Les llevaré al despacho del Director; reúnete con nosotros arriba si lo deseas.

Severus asintió secamente antes de desaparecer a través de la entrada de profesores.

Cornelius observó al hombre que salía con una mirada especulativa en sus ojos; ¿conocería a Harry Potter hoy? No podía evitar preguntárselo. Girándose para encararse con Minerva, esperó pacientemente a que ella se ocupase de todo lo que tuviese que concluir allí.

—Filius, ¿llevarías a los niños a sus Salas Comunes, para el resto de la mañana, cuando termines de desayunar? —preguntó Minerva, volviéndose hacia el mago medio duende. Ella había tenido el cuidado de pedirlo en vez de ordenarlo, al contrario de como a Dumbledore le gustaba hacer. Siempre estaba tan seguro de que nadie se negaría que ya nunca se planteaba siquiera preguntar.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Filius, mirando a todo el mundo con curiosidad, preguntándose qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Gracias —, dijo Minerva—. ¿Vamos, caballeros? —dijo ella entonces, haciendo una seña en dirección a las puertas.

Cornelius meneó su cabeza y los Aurores, Inefables y por supuesto los Magos de Choque salieron en tropel del Gran Comedor, dejando a los estudiantes que se relajasen y disfrutasen de lo que quedaba de su desayuno. Y, por supuesto, que cotilleasen acerca de qué podía significar aquello y qué estaba ocurriendo. ¿Detrás de quién iban? Y los profesores no hicieron nada para acallar el cuchicheo, ya que era algo sobre lo que ellos también estaban cavilando.

—No necesitará toda esa gente para hacer el arresto, Ministro Fudge; puede confiar en mí sobre eso. Dos serán más que suficientes —, dijo Minerva mientras cerraba las puertas del Gran Comedor tras ella, sin decir ningún nombre por si alguien estaba escuchando.

Cornelius miró a la mujer de forma inexpresiva, preguntándose qué sabía ella que él no—. Muy bien; Scrimgeour, Williamson, quédense aquí; el resto regresen al Ministerio —, ladró el ministro para que el enorme grupo pudiese oírle. Nadie protestó, sólo se marcharon. Minerva observó a Shacklebolt entre la gente. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza, haciendo que asumiese que el Director estaba a salvo. Sus hombros se relajaron un poco, lo que llevó a Minerva a pensar que se había tragado su mentira. Ciertamente no estaría contento cuando lo descubriese. Por otra parte, que te amenazasen con expulsarte de un trabajo que amabas asustaría a cualquiera.

El viaje hasta el despacho del Director fue en completo silencio; Minerva se tomó su tiempo caminando hasta allí para darles a Severus y Harry el margen necesario para que revirtiesen los conjuros en Dumbledore. No podían arriesgarse a que tuviesen que llevarle a San Mungo; retrasaría cualquier juicio que el Ministerio hubiese planeado.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? —preguntó Minerva mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho y tomaba asiento.

—Un café, con su permiso —, dijo Cornelius; había estado quedándose despierto hasta tarde estos últimos días para asegurarse que todo se hacía de forma adecuada. Por lo general simplemente habría confiado en los Aurores, pero no esta vez. Había comprobado todo dos veces y lo había certificado. Nadie más que él o Madam Bones tenía acceso a todas las pruebas para el juicio de Dumbledore, nadie podría manipularlas. No era estúpido; sabía que el anciano probablemente tenía hombres en todos los departamentos de su Ministerio.

—¿Caballeros? —inquirió Minerva a los dos Aurores.

—Té, por favor —, respondieron ambos al unísono.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde está él? —quiso saber Cornelius, perdiendo la paciencia, mientras Minerva invocaba la bandeja del té y una taza de café de las cocinas. Le ignoró por el momento, mientras las repartía entre los cuatro. El café fue a parar al Ministro, todos los demás habían preferido el té.

—Asumí las funciones de directora hace una semana —, respondió Minerva—. El Director fue internado en el ala del Hospital y ha estado pasando por el síndrome de abstinencia. Había estado tomando demasiada poción calmante, todos le advertimos sobre ello.

Cornelius parpadeó; si no hubiese sabido que ella había entregado las pruebas, habría asumido que estaba preocupada por el viejo mago. Parecía que estaba fingiendo, muy bien, dos podían jugar a ese juego—. Por supuesto, por supuesto, ¿confío en que está recuperado? —preguntó Fudge, bebiendo un poco de café.

—Naturalmente —, dijo Minerva, sus labios frunciéndose tras su taza.

—¿Lo bastante como para dejar Hogwarts sin requerir asistencia médica? —preguntó Fudge, sin máscara ya; si no era así, simplemente se marcharía y regresaría más tarde. Preferiblemente cuando Dumbledore estuviese en perfecto estado de salud para que nada pudiese ser usado para poner en peligro el caso. Aunque muchos Aurores lo sabían ahora; lo cual se traduciría en que el Director sería informado antes de que acabase la noche.

—Estoy segura de que ese es el caso; si no es así, Poppy Pomfrey le informará de lo contrario —, dijo Minerva, finalmente capaz de bajar su taza sin delatar su regocijo—. ¿Asumo que la fecha de su juicio ha sido fijada? —El tintineo de la taza en el platillo fue el único ruido en la habitación. Los retratos estaban inmóviles y silenciosos, pero observando con atención la conversación, sin querer perderse siquiera una sola palabra de ella. No ocurría todos los días que un apreciado Director de Hogwarts fuese arrestado, después de todo.

—Lo ha sido —, confirmó Fudge.

—¿Se me permite saber cuándo? —preguntó Minerva.

—Dentro de dos días; tuve éxito posponiendo algunos otros juicios —, dijo Fudge con aire petulante. Y no había sido fácil, especialmente dejando el nombre en blanco a propósito. Después de hoy ya no estaría en blanco, sin embargo; si tenía a Dumbledore en las celdas de detención, su nombre sería colocado donde pertenecía.

—¿Bajamos a hablar con Poppy? —preguntó Minerva, echando una mirada al reloj.

—Sí —, asintió Fudge inmediatamente, colocando la taza de café a medio beber sobre la mesa, ansioso por llegar a su verdadero propósito allí. En cuanto aquel juicio hubiese terminado y Dumbledore estuviese en Azkaban, dormiría tanto como fuese humanamente posible. Los Aurores le imitaron, pero sus tazas estaban vacías, y permanecieron un paso tras él mientras dejaban el despacho.

* * *

Minerva se aseguró de demorarse una vez más, confiando en que hubiese habido tiempo suficiente para que Harry deshiciese el daño. Sinceramente no había esperado que la delegación del Ministerio llegase hasta dentro de unos días, una semana a lo sumo. Abriendo la puerta del ala del Hospital, sólo vio a Poppy realizando un chequeo así que asumió que ellos habían estado allí y se habían marchado. Al entrar, sin embargo, descubrió que estaban todavía en la sala. Parecía que Harry era de los que mantenían su palabra. Quería que Dumbledore supiese que estaba allí, y que lo había estado todo el tiempo. Si ella no hubiese visto ya su lado Slytherin, habría sabido ahora en qué casa encajaba mejor.

—Poppy, ¿cómo se encuentra? —, preguntó Minerva, acercándose a la Sanadora.

—Está en perfecto estado de salud —, dijo Poppy—. Simplemente asegúrense de darle comidas abundantes antes de su juicio, no ha retenido demasiado últimamente —. Ella le había dado algunas pociones justo antes de que entrasen; le verían sintiéndose bien y consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Severus estaba impresionado, no había nada en Poppy que indicase que estaba mintiendo. Dumbledore esta de cualquier forma menos en perfecto estado. Había permanecido famélico durante las dos últimas semanas; desafortunadamente no había llegado a sufrir los síntomas más graves de la peste. Harry ciertamente no estaba impresionado por tener que retirar los conjuros; había estado enfurruñado durante todo el camino hasta allí y seguía irritado incluso ahora.

—Informaré a los elfos domésticos —, dijo Fudge. Hizo una seña a Scrimgeour y Williamson para que le arrestasen, lo cual hicieron. Fudge estaba muy decepcionado con la forma en la que había tenido lugar; sería el Auror que había en él. Se había enzarzado en muchas batallas para detener a Magos Oscuros en sus tiempos. Había esperado algo más de lucha, Dumbledore era, después de todo, el mago más poderoso de su tiempo. Era por ese motivo que había estado tan deseoso de tener a mano a tantos Aurores como fuese posible, así como Inefables y Magos de Choque, en caso de que la situación diese un giro hacia lo peor.

—¿Cornelius? —murmuró Dumbledore, viendo al mago al despertar; no podía recordar nada salvo agonía y hambre. No estaba seguro de cuántos días habían pasado, pero él los sentía como años. Sin embargo Albus sabía que aquello no era lógico.

—Albus Dumbledore, está bajo arresto por el uso de una poción ilegal, por rastrear de forma ilegal la magia de Harry Potter, y lo peor de todo, por traición, sacando el fichero de Harry Potter del Ministerio de Magia. Por no mencionar abuso de menores, abandono, negligencia y coacción —, anunció Cornelius sombríamente.

—¿Perdón? —balbuceó Dumbledore, escuchando sólo la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo, pero incapaz de creerlo a pesar de todo. Ellos no podían tener ninguna prueba, pero la acusación por sí sola era suficiente para hacerle entrar en pánico.

—Ya les has oído, eres de todo menos sordo, anciano —, se mofó Harry, sus ojos verdes fríos como el hielo y brillando con satisfacción. Había pasado su infancia aterrorizado por aquel hombre; asustado de que pudiese localizarle y enviarle de vuelta con los Dursley. No podía comprender mejor que Severus por qué era capaz de recordarlo con tanta claridad. No cambiaba nada que pudiese hacerlo. Quizá había sido algo bueno, de otra forma podía haber confiado en el viejo tonto, y haber acabado como una estúpida marioneta. No podía decir qué habría hecho, las especulaciones y los peros no tenían lugar en su vida. Bueno, quizá durante un año, cuando había dejado a Severus, pero aquello ya no importaba.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Albus, con aspecto aliviado; las pociones deberían estar activas a estas alturas. No importaba lo que nadie más estuviese diciéndole que dijese, la poción funcionaba directamente con él. Harry le defendería mucho después de que él falleciese—. Por favor, hazles saber que no tuve nada que ver con los abusos, y que no sabía acerca de ello.

Harry siseó como un gato, listo para saltar sobre el viejo estúpido y pulverizarlo. Fue una respuesta arraigada y automática, una adquirida en las calles. Desafortunadamente, Severus estaba preparado para ella, y agarró el brazo de Harry con firmeza, impidiéndole que atacase a Dumbledore. No le sujetó con tanta fuerza como para dejarle una magulladura, el chico había recibido demasiadas a lo largo de los años como para llenar toda una vida.

—Señor Potter, dígales la verdad —, dijo Albus de forma imperiosa, instando a la magia a forzar a Harry a hacer sus deseos. Llorando, el director cayó de rodillas, jadeando agónicamente. De algún modo, de alguna manera, Harry era capaz de protegerse de su poder. No debería ser posible; –no era posible– el chico no sabía nada acerca de la magia.

—Será mejor que le saquen de aquí, de otra forma tendréis que enterrarle y arrestarme a mí por asesinato —, gruñó Severus, su propia magia desatándose con ira pero no tanto como para herir a nadie. Había sido su magia la que había detenido la de Dumbledore, no es que hubiera llegado a funcionar complemente ya que Harry no tenía la poción en su interior. Era la intención lo que le enfurecía más allá de toda razón. Ahora tenía la prueba que había estado buscando: Dumbledore había usado aquella poción con Harry. O al menos lo había intentado; gracias a Merlín Harry había desconfiado del viejo tonto. De otra forma, como le había dicho a Minerva, le habrían perdido para siempre.

—Cornelius, todo esto es un error; si vamos a los tribunales, no tendré otra opción más que asegurarme de que te despidan —, amenazó Dumbledore.

—Sacadle de aquí —, dijo Fudge, también irritado con el anciano—. Minerva McGonagall, por la presente te concedo plenos poderes como Directora de Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería —. Normalmente el Ministerio no interfería con el colegio, pero tenían el poder de hacerlo si era necesario.

—Que así sea —, respondió Minerva, aceptando todas las responsabilidades que venían con el título. Ahora tenía veinticuatro horas para elegir un subdirector; tenía la sensación de que su primera opción no aceptaría el puesto.

—Lamentaréis esto; ¡Voldemort atacará la escuela! ¡Soy el único al que teme! ¡Las muertes de todos los estudiantes recaerán sobre vuestras cabezas! —vociferó Dumbledore mientras era arrastrado fuera del ala del Hospital por Scrimgeour y Williamson. No es que fuese difícil; su cuerpo todavía estaba débil por todo lo que le había pasado. Maldición, desearía que hubiesen sido Tonks y Shacklebolt los que hubiesen ido a arrestarle, entonces habría sido capaz de liberarse. Desafortunadamente, Scrimgeour y el otro Auror no le conocían y no estaban en su nómina.

—Se ha ido —, dijo Harry, mirando hacia la puerta del Hospital. Realmente le habían arrestado. Era algo difícil de creer, incluso más que el hecho de que el mundo mágico hubiese querido convertir a los Dursley en vegetales por hacerle daño. Quizá había entendido el mundo totalmente al revés; pensaba que los poderosos siempre protegían a los poderosos. De lo que Harry no llegaba a darse cuenta era que él también era poderoso. Probablemente sería una de las personas más poderosas del mundo si lo deseaba.

—Ciertamente —, dijo Cornelius con una sonrisa torcida—. Es agradable conocerle al fin, señor Potter; he estado deseando que este día llegase.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon preguntándose a qué se refería el Ministro de Magia con aquello; no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba la política.

—Nuestro mundo tiene con usted una gran deuda de gratitud. Lo comprendo si no desea pensar acerca de ello… ya que pagó un alto precio —, continuó Fudge. Harry había perdido a sus padres, y había sido enviado con parientes maltratadores, para después sufrir el horror de vivir en las calles cuando tenía propiedades desperdigadas por todo el mundo—. Si hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer… hágamelo saber.

—La hay —, dijo Harry con frialdad—. Dígame qué ocurrió esa noche.

Cornelius frunció el ceño, mirando primero a Harry y después a Severus, claramente tratando de averiguar por qué le estaba haciendo esa pregunta.

—Harry… ya lo sabes —, dijo Minerva con el ceño fruncido; ¿estaba intentando evaluar al Ministro? ¿Ver si decía la verdad? No podía imaginar otra razón para ello.

—No, no esa parte; dijisteis que ellos estaban bajo el conjuro Fidelius, ¿verdad? Bien, ¿cómo les encontraron? ¿No estaba su casa bajo el mismo conjuro? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Cómo me sacaron de la casa si Pettigrew les traicionó?

—El conjuro Fidelius es una las más complejas y antiguas obras mágicas de nuestro mundo, y no tengo ni idea —, admitió Minerva después de intentar dilucidar cómo había sido posible. Harry había planteado una cuestión interesante, y desafortunadamente no podía darle una respuesta.

—Muy bien, ¿qué pasó justo después del ataque? —preguntó el chico.

—Albus se dio cuenta de qué había ocurrido; envió a Hagrid a buscarte —, respondió Minerva—. Hagrid me informó de que Albus iba a ir al número cuatro de Privet Drive. Yo no sabía por qué, pero viajé hasta allí, permaneciendo en mi forma de Animago hasta que él llegó.

—¿Qué derecho tuvo para decidir eso? —quiso saber Harry.

—Por los datos que hemos reunido, Sirius intentó llevarte, pero Hagrid se negó a dejar que lo hiciese, insistiendo en que Albus le había dado órdenes estrictas de entregarte a él. Sirius estaba afligido por la pena y lo permitió a regañadientes, y le entregó su moto a Hagrid para que te llevase allí —, dijo Minerva.

Harry apretó sus dientes con furia.

—Más tarde Sirius Black fue arrestado; pensamos que era el Guardián del Secreto y el responsable de la muerte de tus padres. Sus propias reacciones al ser arrestado no ayudaron a hacerle parecer inocente —, dijo Fudge con rapidez—. Estaba riéndose en medio de la calle, totalmente desquiciado y rodeado de doce muggles muertos.

—¿Estaba usted allí? —preguntó Harry.

—Lo estaba —, admitió Cornelius—. El primero en llegar al lugar, de hecho. Era un Ministro junior en el departamento de catástrofes mágicas. Todo lo que vi fue un cráter en medio de la calle, tan profundo que había roto la alcantarilla que pasaba por debajo. Había cuerpos por todas partes. Los muggles presentes gritaban. Y Black estaba allí de pie riendo, con lo que quedaba de Pettigrew frente a él… un montón de ropa ensangrentada y unos cuantos… unos cuantos fragmentos… todo lo que quedaba era un dedo —, explicó Cornelius. Hasta el día de hoy, seguía siendo la peor escena de toda su carrera.

—Veinte miembros del Escuadrón para el Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica arrestaron a Sirius Black mientras yo comenzaba a modificar los recuerdos de los testigos —, añadió Cornelius.

—Hagrid me apartó de mi padrino, quien era mi guardián mágico, ¿cierto? ¿Desde el momento en que mis padres murieron? ¿Puedo hacer que le arresten por secuestrarme? Black no habría sido capaz de doblegar a un semi-gigante —, dijo Harry. No es que le preocupase Black, pero quería que todo el mundo que había tomado parte en causarle una vida llena de sufrimiento pagase.

Poppy y Minerva apretaron los labios; el impulso de defender al semi-gigante era fuerte. Aun así tenían que ver las cosas desde el lado de Harry. Tendrían que esperar a ver cómo se desarrollaba todo.

—No le mandarían a Azkaban —, comentó Severus, su voz baja y ligeramente pesarosa—. Hagrid ya fue falsamente encarcelado una vez, y también injustamente expulsado de Hogwarts. Se compadecerían de él, sería afortunado si recibiese una reprimenda.

* * *

 ****  
 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Cómo habéis pasado la semana?**_

 _ **Uno de los momentos más esperados hay llegado ¡por fin han detenido a Dumbledore! Estoy deseando ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas ahora que ya no tienen su presencia en el colegio. Harry por fin podrá salir de las habitaciones de Severus y hacer una vida normal.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _Christine C, Ryogana, Fran Ktrin Black, Reno Alvarez, 79, GaraSnape, sachacaro, Sara_ _ **y**_ _Duchesse Mangemort_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en unos días**_

 _ **¡Cuidaros mucho!**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**  
 **  
Confesiones**

* * *

 **  
**Cornelius se sentó en su mesa, su mente aún recuperándose de la nueva información y de todo lo que había ocurrido. La reunión con Harry Potter había sido mucho más intensa de lo que había previsto. Había estado preparado para un distante y calmado hombre joven, no para el alma vengativa que había encontrado. Cornelius juró ciegamente que nunca se pondría en contra del muchacho; el poder que tenía… sería afortunado si sólo perdía su trabajo y no se convertía en un exiliado del mundo mágico. Lo peor que el chico podría hacer era probablemente matarle; su magia combinada con la de Snape era extremadamente poderosa. Él también era poderoso, tenía que serlo para entrar en la academia de Aurores, así que no era un incompetente en lo que se refería a la magia. Había llevado a Hagrid a Azkaban unos pocos años antes, pero Dumbledore había hecho que le liberasen unos meses después. Parecía que el chico quería que todo el mundo pagase, y estaba en su derecho. Después de todo, era él quien había sido agraviado, de la peor forma imaginable para los magos. Un abuso como aquel simplemente no se daba en el mundo mágico; todos los niños eran un regalo, siempre y cuando tuviesen magia… al menos así pensaba una buena porción del mundo mágico. **  
**  
Una llamada a la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Pase —, dijo Cornelius, mirando al reloj, no tenía ninguna reunión hoy; de hecho no tenía reuniones programadas hasta después del juicio de Dumbledore. Rezó para que no fuese Lucius; no quería tener que lidiar con el drama ahora mismo. Aunque su presencia en Hogwarts podría haber llegado a oídos del mago rubio a través de su hijo; eso explicaría su llegada.

—Siento interrumpirle, señor, ¿tiene un minuto? —dijo el hombre que entraba en su despacho.

Cornelius arqueó una ceja con curiosidad; ¿por qué querría el Auror hablar con él?— Muy bien —, concedió Cornelius, evitando adoptar el papel de arrogante Ministro; no estaba de humor para hacerlo hoy—. Entre.

—Gracias, señor —, dijo Shacklebolt mientras tomaba asiento. Sentía nauseas en su estómago, pero no tenía elección; lo sabía. Cuando le llegaron las noticias del arresto de Dumbledore, supo que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Se había relajado estúpidamente cuando Minerva le había hecho saber que el director estaba a salvo. El anciano mago no lo estaba, sin embargo; Scrimgeour le había dicho que Dumbledore estaba en las celdas, y no iba a arriesgar su libertad para sacarle. El viejo tonto estaba siendo vigilado de cerca, muy de cerca según el Auror senior; si alguien intentaba algo, los Inefables les caerían encima como una tonelada de ladrillos.

—¿Deseaba hablar conmigo? —preguntó Cornelius con tono anodino; el Auror estaba extremadamente preocupado, eso podía verlo. Su lenguaje corporal indicaba que se encontraba extremadamente incómodo, casi desesperado. El silencio continuó hasta que el Ministro comenzó a preguntarse si su visitante abriría su boca en algún momento.

Shacklebolt intentó permanecer calmado, profesional y estoico como era normalmente, pero habría preferido enfrentarse a dos Mortífagos ahora mismo que decirle a Fudge lo que sabía que debía. Si lo admitía, podía tener poca esperanza en conservar su trabajo y permanecer fuera de Azkaban. Había manipulado una investigación; como mínimo le caería un año en la prisión. Aquel lugar infundía miedo a todo el mundo, por un buen motivo.

—Auror Shacklebolt, en algún momento de hoy estaría bien —, espetó Cornelius, irritado por el opresivo silencio. Hizo una seña en dirección a la pila de papeleo urgente como una pista poco sutil. Por supuesto, lo concerniente a Dumbledore estaba encerrado bajo llave y conjuros. Nadie iba a acercarse a ello.

—Tengo algo que confesar —, admitió Shacklebolt, frotándose sus ojos con cansancio.

Fudge se sentó erguido, prestando atención ahora; sus ojos te estrecharon fijándose en el Auror, preguntándose si aquello tenía algo que ver con Dumbledore. El momento escogido sugería que podía tenerlo, pero ¿qué era lo que tendría que confesar? Sabía que la Orden del Fénix tenía miembros en cada departamento del Ministerio, simplemente no sabía quiénes eran. Incluso si lo supiese, no estaban haciendo necesariamente nada malo.

—Interferí en la investigación acerca de cómo Sirius Black eludió ser capturado de nuevo —, declaró Shacklebolt, resistiendo la necesidad de moverse en su asiento ante la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Cornelius Fudge. Había repasado en su mente las posibles reacciones del Ministro antes de ir allí; aquella no era una de ellas. Tartamudear, gritar, chillar, despedirle, sí, pero todo lo que el Ministro hizo fue mirarle fijamente.

—¿Interferir? —repitió Fudge, conteniéndose para no poner de patitas en la calle al Auror en ese mismo instante. Necesitaba a todos los que pudiese conseguir en esos momentos; estaban en guerra, después de todo. Esperaría a tener más información antes de tomar una decisión en ese aspecto.

Kingsley miró a Fudge con sorpresa, ¿quería que confesase todo directamente? ¿Tenía alguna posibilidad de conservar su trabajo?— Yo sabía dónde estaba, e hice que todos corriesen en la dirección opuesta con información falsa —. Incluso había hecho que varios Aurores fuesen al Tibet tras Black.

—¿Por qué? —Quiso saber Fudge, aunque tenía una buena idea acerca de por qué. Tan solo quería ver si el Auror lo admitiría.

—Sabía que era inocente —, dijo Shacklebolt con tristeza, incapaz de hablar acerca de la Orden con nadie que no fuese un miembro de ella.

—Evidentemente; ¿por qué no le trajiste sin más y dejaste que explicase su versión? —preguntó Fudge. ¿En serio iba a tener que hacer cada pregunta para obtener algo del mago?

—Sin tener a Pettigrew bajo custodia, sabíamos que eso era imposible —, admitió Shacklebolt.

Fudge miró a Shacklebolt con confuso disgusto—. ¿Y tú, un Auror, creías eso?

—Sí —, dijo el hombre intentando no encogerse y sintiéndose como un completo idiota. Había tomado malas decisiones, la mayoría debidas a haber escuchado a Dumbledore en primer lugar. A menudo se había preguntado por qué no llevaban simplemente a Sirius ante el Ministro, pero la última vez Black ni siquiera tuvo un juicio, así que no quería arriesgarse a eso. De hecho, últimamente Kingsley había estado cuestionando las motivaciones de Dumbledore más y más, sólo para ser descartado de un plumazo, algo en lo que el anciano era muy bueno—. Black no tuvo un juicio antes; temía que pudiese repetirse.

—Ya veo —, dijo Fudge, asintiendo con su cabeza en reacia aceptación. Podría haber ocurrido, pero nunca lo sabrían con seguridad. No, Pettigrew estaba muerto ahora, y Sirius Black había sido totalmente indultado y compensado. El cuerpo de la Rata había sido encontrado e identificado, el dedo faltante apuntando con fuerza también en su dirección. Sólo pensar en ello hizo a Fudge tener náuseas –cortarse el propio dedo–, era la cosa más repugnante que había visto—. Entrega tu insignia y tu túnica —, ordenó finalmente, sin dejar que su pesar y su reticencia se trasluciesen.

Shackelbolt se encogió de nuevo, tragando saliva con fuerza, sus anchos hombros encorvados. Quitándose su túnica de Auror, la entregó junto con su insignia, la cual todavía estaba prendida a ella. Así sin más se terminaba su carrera. Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad, preguntándose si iba a ser arrestado también.

—Kingsley Shacklebolt, está suspendido durante tres meses sin paga; no quiero verle por ninguna parte del Ministerio durante ese tiempo. Cualquier subida de sueldo o beneficios que haya recibido serán interrumpidos inmediatamente; cualquier ascenso al que estuviese optando será denegado. Cuando regrese, se le asignarán tareas básicas hasta que se pruebe a sí mismo y al Ministerio su lealtad una vez más. No importa si cree que alguien es inocente o no, es el Ministerio quien debe tratar con ello —, declaró Cornelius sombríamente. No quería despedir al mago, era un Auror formidable. Fudge podía ver a Shacklebolt como Ministro algún día; con suerte esta suspensión no lo obstaculizaría. Por desgracia, iba a quedar anotada en su ficha; no podía dejar que se saliese con la suya en esto. Demasiados atajos se habían tomado ya.

—¿S-s-suspendido? —dijo Shacklebolt con voz aguda, un sonido extraño proviniendo de un hombre tan grande. Sus ojos marrones estaban abiertos como platos mientras contemplaba a Fudge en patente estado de shock. ¿Todavía tenía trabajo? Se desplomó de vuelta en su asiento sintiéndose completamente aturdido. Muy bien, aquello era algo que no había previsto mientras iba de un lado al otro por el pasillo junto al despacho del Ministro durante media hora.

—Recoge tus cosas y márchate —, dijo Fudge—. Sólo para que quede claro, la única razón de que no seas despedido es porque, francamente, necesitamos a todo el mundo que podamos conseguir… y porque Sirius Black era de hecho inocente.

—Sí, señor —, dijo Shacklebolt, poniéndose en pie y abandonando el despacho inmediatamente. Podía sentir todos los ojos sobre él, era casi como si todo el mundo lo supiese, pero eso no era posible. No, era probablemente porque no llevaba puesta su túnica; todos tenían que vestirla, por ley, cuando estaban trabajando. Se sintió agradecido de que nadie estuviese en el despacho cuando fue a recoger sus pertenencias e inmediatamente hizo Flu desde el Ministerio a Hogwarts. Quería respuestas por parte de Minerva McGonagall, e iba a descubrir qué iba a ocurrir con la Orden con Albus fuera de circulación por ahora.

* * *

 ****  
—Pase —, dijo Minerva mientras aprobaba el papeleo de Madam Pince para conseguir los nuevos libros que quería para la biblioteca. Dumbledore no lo habría permitido; de hecho se lo negaba bastante a menudo, probablemente por eso ella estaba aprovechando este momento para pedírselo. A diferencia de Dumbledore, Minerva no veía ningún peligro en aprender la magia que Albus habría considerado que rozaba con las Artes Oscuras. No, el dinero en las bóvedas de Hogwarts era para la mejora del colegio, y aquello formaría a sus estudiantes—. Ah, Kingsley, te estaba esperando —, admitió ella mientras colocaba el papeleo hecho en la pila que había creado. No estaba segura de cómo Dumbledore se mantenía al tanto de todo sin montones para ayudarle a organizar las cosas a lo largo de todo el proceso. Todos los cachivaches que abarrotaban el escritorio habían sido retirados, después de haber sido escaneados primero en busca de magia.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Shacklebolt, furioso.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Minerva con frialdad, disgustada por el tono que el Auror estaba usando para hablarle.

—¿Por qué me hiciste una seña indicando que todo estaba bien cuando evidentemente no lo estaba? —dijo Shacklebolt, su voz acusatoria todavía evidente.

—¿Me estás interrogando como Auror, Kingsley? —preguntó Minerva, su humor ensombreciéndose aún más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a seguir defendiendo a aquel hombre después de lo que había hecho? La enfermaba hasta la médula que un hombre como él lo hiciera.

—He sido suspendido —, respondió Shacklebolt con hosquedad—. Les hablé acerca de Sirius —, dijo el hombre, sentándose y con aspecto repentinamente derrotado—. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que lo descubriesen de todas formas.

—Ah —, respondió Minerva, sin saber qué decirle al Auror—. Es mejor que ser despedido, sin duda.

—Sí, eso era lo que esperaba, de hecho —, coincidió Shaklebolt sombríamente. Era afortunado, sabía eso, pero cualquier esperanza de ascender en el Ministerio se había desvanecido. Al menos podría ser capaz aún de ayudar a la gente como Auror. Merlín, tenía tantas ganas de tomar un trago.

Minerva observó a Kingsley en silencio sin nada que decirle. Acercó más papeles hacia ella; si él no iba a continuar, ella bien podía adelantar más trabajo antes de que la Orden llegase.

—¿Por qué no ayudaste a Albus? —preguntó Kingsley, con su voz perdida y confusa.

—¿No sabes por qué ha sido arrestado? —preguntó Minerva con incredulidad.

—No, no fuimos informados —, dijo el hombre de forma inexpresiva—. ¿Por qué, qué ha hecho? —Nada malo, ¿verdad? Su mente voló a la última reunión de la Orden, y el corazón le dio un vuelco; maldición, entonces era malo.

—Albus ha sido arrestado por las siguientes razones: abuso de menores y poner a un menor en peligro; el uso de una poción ilegal –la cual de hecho es el equivalente a una maldición Imperius–, sin que sea posible eliminarla más tarde. Rastrear la magia de alguien, gracias al robo de su archivo en la sala de los registros… por qué medios todavía no se sabe. Negligencia, y por último pero no menos importante, coacción —, le resumió Minerva al Auror.

Shacklebolt se quedó boquiabierto—, ¿Abuso de menores?

Minerva no se sorprendió por el hecho de que él se hubiese centrado en aquello; para la mayoría de los magos, era el crimen más inconcebible—. Ciertamente —. Espera a que descubriese quién era la víctima.

—¿De quién? —preguntó, estupefacto; los únicos niños remotamente cercanos a Dumbledore eran Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Y sí, todos eran niños, todavía no se habían graduado en Hogwarts. No deberían estar en la Orden, no estaba bien, pero aquello podría explicar por qué se les había permitido entrar, si él había abusado de ellos.

—¿Estás siendo deliberadamente obtuso? —preguntó Minerva, la incredulidad emanando de ella en oleadas. Apenas podía creer lo que él le acababa de preguntar, ¿había sufrido un golpe reciente en la cabeza? Había estado en la última reunión de la Orden. No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que sonaba como Severus Snape en esos momentos.

Shacklebolt pensó en lo que ella había dicho y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sin dar crédito. Debían estar hablando acerca de Potter, no había otra explicación. Así que él no había registrado la magia de Harry después de lograr llevarle a Hogwarts, de alguna forma se había colado en la habitación de los registros y había robado los datos. A menudo se había preguntado por qué no usaban los registros de Voldemort para encontrarle. Desafortunadamente, había descubierto la respuesta: Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, no había nacido en el mundo mágico ni había sido registrado. No, esencialmente era un nacido de muggle, ya que esa era normalmente la única forma de que un niño mágico no fuese inscrito. Los niños con al menos un padre mágico eran registrados en el Ministerio.

—¿Harry Potter? —preguntó Shacklebolt, atónito—. ¿Abusó de Harry Potter? —Era incapaz de creerlo. Él era un héroe, ¿en qué demonios había estado pensando Dumbledore? Él era, de acuerdo con el anciano, su última esperanza.

—La Orden se reunirá aquí dentro de una hora, ¿por qué no vas a descansar o a comer algo? —sugirió Minerva, confiando en que aquello le daría tiempo suficiente para digerir todo lo que acababa de descubrir. Ella iba a tener que repetirlo todo a la Orden al completo, y no iba a ser fácil.

Shacklebolt sólo parpadeó y se puso en pie aturdido, apenas capaz de creer aquello aún.

 *** * *** **  
**  
—¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí? —preguntó Hermione cuando vio a los gemelos, avanzando en su dirección. La moneda que había creado para la Orden le dijo que tenían una reunión a las dos en punto; sólo era la una, así qué ¿por qué estaban ellos allí?

—Negocios —, dijo Fred, mintiendo descaradamente y sin ningún problema en hacerlo. Hermione Granger era la mayor pelota del maestro que habían visto jamás.

—¿Vais a ir a la reunión? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí —, respondió George—. ¿Todo bien?

—En realidad, no —, suspiró ella con tristeza—. No puedo dejar de pensar en la otra reunión, en lo que Dumbledore ha hecho —. Ella había creído en él con toda su alma. Le había defendido ante cualquiera que se había atrevido a insultarle, principalmente ante los Slytherin, pero ahora simplemente no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo más. Su mundo había sido puesto patas arriba; Hermione ni siquiera estaba segura de si deseaba seguir más tiempo en la Orden. Oh, tenía un dilema tan grande; deseó tener alguien con quien hablar, pero Ginny era demasiado joven y Ron era… bueno, no era alguien con quien pudiese hablar; era demasiado inmaduro.

—Lo sé —, dijo George, no tan sorprendido como ella. Ellos podían ser los Weasley, pero no pensaban que hubiese nadie por encima de ellos en hacer lo que fuese necesario, incluyendo a Dumbledore. También habían tenido mucho más tiempo para superar el shock de lo que él había hecho, habiendo conocido a Harry y enterándose de una gran parte de la verdad antes de aquello.

—¿Sabéis lo que ha pasado hace un rato? —preguntó Ron excitado, uniéndose a la conversación.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Fred con preocupación.

—Docenas de Aurores entraron en el Gran Comedor —, dijo Ron apresuradamente—. ¡Nos hemos librado de las clases! Y no se ha visto a Dumbledore desde hace semanas… —. Aquello desafortunadamente no era inusual ya que al anciano le gustaba macharse a realizar una misión u otra. Había estado haciéndolo durante todo el último año.

—Huh —, dijo George con curiosidad.

—Quizá nos enteremos…

—En la reunión…

—Hoy, más tarde…

—Con un poco de suerte.

—Ahora debemos irnos…

—Así que adiós —, terminó George, alejándose con su gemelo junto a él.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Desearía que dejasen de hacer eso.

—Dices eso cada vez que hablas con ellos —, se quejó Hermione exasperada—. Necesito ir a la biblioteca.

Ron intentó pensar rápidamente una razón por la que no pudiese ir con ella. Estrujarse los sesos no ayudó; no podía pensar en una excusa. En vez de ello fue agarrado del brazo y conducido hacia allí; mirando con añoranza en dirección al pasillo y fue con ella a regañadientes… preguntándose qué estarían haciendo los gemelos. No llevaban ninguno de sus productos con ellos, lo que no era muy propio de ellos si realmente estaban allí por negocios. Él era más listo de lo que le gustaba pensar –o de lo que cualquier otro pensase– lo malo era que no aplicaba ninguno de esos razonamientos a las situaciones cotidianas o trabajando o estudiando.

—¿Acabamos de tener una conversación tolerable con Granger, de todas las personas posibles? —preguntó George sorprendido. Granger y Ginny eran amigas, mejores amigas, pero ella no podía soportar a Luna, así que Ginny tenía que elegir entre las dos. Así que de un día para otro sería con Hermione o con Luna con quien saldría. Para empeorar las cosas, Granger había empezado a pasar tiempo con Ron también. De hecho él se había sentido atraído por ella tras verla con un vestido en el baile de Yule. Aquello tuvo lugar durante el torneo que ganó Cedric Diggory, gloria para los Hufflepuffs por una vez.

—Sip, el mundo debe estar acabándose —, rió Fred mientras descendían hacia las mazmorras, pasando junto a algunos suspicaces Slytherin mientras lo hacían.

Pasaron a través del aula de Pociones, sin sorprenderse por la ausencia de gente, sabiendo que las clases habían sido suspendidas. Al menos no tenían que molestar a Snape de nuevo. El despacho también estaba vacío, así que sólo había otro lugar donde mirar: sus habitaciones. Era un lugar donde jamás habían ido como estudiantes, las dependencias privadas de los profesores. Aunque habría sido emocionante colarse en ellas, ellos eran unos alborotadores después de todo. Fred llamó a la puerta, y esperaron pacientemente a que alguien les respondiese. Tenían que admitir que sentían curiosidad por saber por qué Harry quería verles; se habían llevado un susto de muerte cuando el elfo doméstico había aparecido en su habitación en la Madriguera. No era algo a lo que estuviesen acostumbrados, elfos apareciendo de la nada en su dormitorio cuando estaban trabajando.

—Hey, socio —, sonrió George cuando Harry respondió a la puerta.

—Entrad —, dijo Harry, sonriéndoles con sinceridad. Aquello era algo que no habían visto antes, él normalmente esbozaba una sonrisa hacia ellos como si tuviese un secreto que jamás descubrirían. O como si se hubiese enterado de algo extremadamente divertido acerca de ti. Esta sonrisa hizo que Harry aparentase ser varios años más joven. Tenía que estar realmente contento para mostrarla; incluso después de verle sólo unas cuantas veces sabían que era muy parecido a su Profesor de Pociones. Él no mostraba sus emociones con facilidad… o de ninguna manera, de hecho.

Cuando entraron en la bien iluminada habitación, se dieron cuenta de la miríada de mordiscos que Harry tenía en su cuello y su pecho. Snape era un Slytherin posesivo, y por primera vez desde que conocieron a Harry, no se sonrojaron. Ni siquiera ante el hecho de que el chico no estaba adecuadamente vestido, llevando sólo una camiseta y unos shorts que podían, de hecho, ser boxers. ¡Se sorprendieron de que Snape no ordenase a Harry que fuese a vestirse! No deberían haberlo hecho; él era extremadamente sobreprotector y egoísta –quería a Harry sólo para él–. No, eso no era cierto, si lo hiciese… ellos no estarían allí. Se preocupaba más por el muchacho que por tenerlo en exclusiva.

—¿Llegaste a usar las bromas? —preguntó Fred ansiosamente, sentándose al lado de Harry, con su gemelo haciendo lo mismo.

—Lo hice —, dijo Harry, sonriendo con un sádico placer que les recordó a Snape cuando otorgaba castigos y descontaba puntos de Gryffindor.

—¡Escupe! —dijo George, tan ávido como George por tener noticias.

—Tuve que retirárselas —, dijo Harry, con su sonrisa transformándose en un gesto de disgusto.

—¡Eso es un asco! —gruñó Fred—. Odio cuando ocurre eso —. Habían tenido que hacerlo muchas veces cuando estaban en el colegio.

—Lo es —, dijo Harry con un suspiro—. Lo bueno es, sin embargo, que nadie más pudo deshacerlas, ¿ni leer los conjuros en un cheque? O algo así, dijo Sev.

—Un chequeo detecta qué conjuros han sido lanzados sobre ti, para que una enfermera o alguien con entrenamiento médico pueda descubrirlos y cancelarlos o arreglarlo —, explicó Fred.

—Lo sé —, dijo Harry asintiendo.

—Pero al menos pudiste llegar a usarlos; ¿fue divertido? —preguntó Fred, ufano.

—No llegué a verlo —, se quejó el chico—. Pero fue mejor que que se saliese con la suya.

—¿Dónde está Sna… Severus? —preguntó George, recordando llamarle por su nombre de pila. A Harry no le gustaba cuando le llamaban Snape, por algún motivo. No lo estaban haciendo como una falta de respeto, simplemente estaban acostumbrados a llamarle Snape. Él había sido su profesor, y simplemente no llamabas a tu profesor por su nombre de pila.

—Preparando más pociones nutritivas —, les dijo Harry, con una mueca de evidente disgusto.

Él las había probado antes. Teniendo en cuenta lo delgado y bajo que era comparado con ellos, no era una sorpresa realmente. Era más menudo y esbelto que Ginny, aunque había que admitir que no por mucho—. Todas las pociones saben asquerosas, pero funcionan, así que no puedo quejarme. Aunque a nosotros nos gustan más las pociones de broma —, asintió Fred.

—Por supuesto que sí. Hablando de bromas, tengo algo para vosotros —, dijo Harry, volviéndose ligeramente más serio.

Los gemelos le miraron con curiosidad, preguntándose a qué se refería. ¿Había inventado una broma? ¿O se le había ocurrido una? No les sorprendería lo más mínimo. Harry sacó un largo fajo de pergamino y se lo entregó. Abriéndolo sus cejas se elevaron al unísono, incapaces de creerlo. Sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron la cantidad que les estaba ofreciendo para comenzar el negocio. Demonios, podían comprar la tienda a la que habían echado el ojo desde hacía años, el piso sobre ella y conseguir los suministros que necesitaban para sus productos. Todavía quedaría mucho; ni Gringotts, ni sus padres, ni una sola persona pensaba que tenían lo que hacía falta. ¿Sin embargo un chico que sólo les había visto dos veces les estaba ofreciendo todo ese dinero? A menudo habían soñado con que algo como aquello ocurriese, pero no habían creído que fuese a suceder realmente.

—¿Esto va en serio? —preguntó Fred, totalmente pasmado.

—Me llevaré el treinta por ciento de vuestro beneficio si sale adelante —, dijo Harry seriamente—. Y lo hará.

—¿Cómo puedes creer eso? —preguntó George, desconcertado—. Incluso nuestra propia madre sigue intentando que busquemos 'trabajos adecuados' como ella los llama —. Hablaba acerca de Bill, Charlie y por supuesto Percy todo el tiempo, y cómo ellos tenían trabajos que les daban ingresos estables. Les decía constantemente que sacasen su cabeza de las nubes, que aquello nunca ocurriría y que cuanto antes se diesen cuenta mejor. Y aquí estaba un muchacho que no conocía el mundo mágico entregándoles algo… entregándoles sus sueños.

—¿Snape está de acuerdo en esto? —preguntó Fred. ¿Snape de todas las personas posibles creía también que podían hacerlo? No había forma de que arriesgase el dinero de Harry si fuese al contrario, ¿verdad? El treinta por ciento era mucho dinero, pero Harry estaba asumiendo un riesgo mucho mayor dándoles el capital para aquel proyecto suyo.

—Es Severus —gruñó Harry, no le gustaba que la gente dijese Snape de aquella forma, como si no fuese merecedor de un nombre de pila.

—Ya sabes que no lo decimos de forma irrespetuosa, Harry; él era nuestro profesor y estamos acostumbrados a llamarle Profesor Snape. Simplemente lo acortamos cuando dejó de darnos clase —, le explicó Fred cuidadosamente.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres a ello; todo el mundo le llama así, bueno, la mayor parte, especialmente la Orden —, le dijo George a Harry, uniéndose a la conversación.

Harry hizo una mueca; esa Orden sonaba como un montón de gilipollas; ¿no les importaba lo que su Dominante había hecho por ellos? Tenía que hablar con él, descubrir si esa era la manera adecuada de dirigirse a él, o si estaba reaccionando exageradamente. Aunque si alguien le faltaba al respeto tendrían que responder ante él; no iba a tolerarlo. Sabía que Sev quería cuidarle, pero eso no impedía a Harry desear velar por su Dominante de cuando en cuando. De alguna forma cuidaba de Sev, sólo que de manera diferente a cómo el hombre le cuidaba a él.

Fred y George se miraron, casi como si estuviesen teniendo una conversación silenciosa entre los dos. Al final George asintió y después su gemelo hizo lo mismo. Habiendo llegado a una conclusión se volvieron a mirar a Harry, viéndole en una profunda reflexión también. Fuera lo que fuese, no le gustaba, si algo se podía deducir del fruncimiento de sus labios.

—¿Estás seguro de que deseas arriesgarte? —le preguntó Fred con seriedad, cambiando de tema.

—No es un gran riesgo, ya sabéis, mi dinero ha estado sin tocarse durante dieciséis años —, dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Tal y como su Dominante había dicho, se ocuparía de él. Sus nuevas ropas eran una prueba de eso. Habían llegado un poco antes, haciendo que su humor fuese algo mejor después de tener que retirar los conjuros de Dumbledore.

—Perfecto entonces —, dijo Fred, ansioso—. ¿Tienes una pluma?

—Están allí —, le dijo Harry, haciendo un gesto en dirección al escritorio donde hacía sus tareas.

—Gracias —, dijo Fred; poniéndose en pie de un salto cogió una pluma y un tintero, asegurándose de que era negro; todos los documentos tenían que realizarse en ese color –era la forma en la que las cosas se hacían allí–. Mojando la pluma, Fred firmó el primero, su mano temblando de excitación, agradecimiento y expectación. Estaba a unos segundos de que sus sueños se volviesen reales, y estaba… bueno, sólo quería saltar como un loco. Tendiendo la pluma a George, vio que su hermano se encontraba prácticamente en el mismo estado que él.

—Ten —, dijo George, con su corazón acelerado. La mitad de él temía que aquello fuese sólo sueño maravilloso… o una horrible broma. Harry resopló ante la pluma pero comenzó a escribir su nombre, un poco confuso pero legible. El pergamino se enrolló y desapareció en una voluta de humo.

—Sev dice que todo lo que tenéis que hacer es ir a Gringotts; ellos os darán la llave —, les explicó Harry.

—Gracias —, dijo Fred, y con un movimiento que sólo los Gryffindor podían hacer, ambos se abalanzaron sobre Harry para abrazarle. Desafortunadamente, no contaron con la reacción del chico; sólo le tocaron una vez antes de que la magia de Harry les enviase volando contra la estantería del otro lado de la habitación. Más tarde se sentirían agradecidos de que no hubiese sido la chimenea, de otra forma habrían acabado gravemente quemados. Ahora mismo sin embargo sólo estaban gruñendo agónicamente, completamente sin aliento y aturdidos mientras intentaban incorporarse.

Como era de esperar el ruido hizo salir a Severus de su laboratorio.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó el hombre, evaluando los alrededores, arqueando una ceja con sorpresa ante la escena que tenía ante él.

Harry miró al suelo sintiéndose compungido; una pequeña parte de él se preguntó si querrían seguir siendo amigos suyos después de aquel despliegue. Desafortunadamente él no podía controlar sus reacciones, se habían echado sobre él, y aquello era un reflejo automático. La parte de él endurecida por el tiempo pasado en las calles estaba impresionada con lo que su magia podía hacer ahora. No era accidental, de otra forma no habría sido capaz de llevarlo a cabo. Emocional o de otro tipo; él podía controlarla.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Severus, sus dedos sujetando la cabeza del chico para que le mirase a los ojos.

—No es culpa suya —, dijo Fred, quejándose mientras conseguía ponerse en pie con éxito.

—Vinieron hacia mí —, dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, impotente.

—Le sorprendimos —, dijo George antes de que Severus pudiese volverse hacia ellos.

—Queríamos agradecerle por… ya sabes… ayudarnos a empezar con nuestra tienda —, añadió Fred con rapidez—. Sólo era un abrazo; no esperábamos que reaccionase de esa forma. Deberíamos haberlo pensado, o haberle avisado; lo sentimos, Harry —. Tomó aire profundamente mientras sus costillas se quejaban ante el movimiento de levantarse.

—Sí, lo sentimos —, dijo George mientras Fred le ayudaba a ponerse de pie—. Mierda, ¿llegamos tarde a esa reunión de la Orden?

—No, faltan diez minutos hasta la hora —, dijo Severus inmediatamente.

—Va a ser divertido—, dijo Harry sonriendo de forma salvaje, el episodio con los gemelos evidentemente terminado.

—¿Tú vienes? —preguntó Fred animándose. ¡Oh, esto iba a ser realmente divertido! Y ellos iban a tener asientos de primera fila. No pudo evitar frotarse las manos en alegre anticipación, haciendo de nuevo una mueca de dolor. Merlín, estaba dolorido. Tomó una nota mental para NUNCA, jamás asustar o sorprender a Harry de nuevo.

Severus puso gesto de fastidio e invocó dos calmantes para los gemelos, entregándoselos.

—Oh, eso está mejor —dijo George agradecido mientras el dolor desaparecía inmediatamente después de beber la poción.

—¿Listos para marcharnos? —preguntó Fred, sus ojos brillando frenéticamente como siempre cuando estaba contento.

—Listos —, asintió George.

Harry rió divertido mientras Severus simplemente meneó su cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. El chico se estaba sintiendo cada vez más cómodo con los gemelos alrededor, no sabía si aquello era algo bueno o no.

* * *

 ****  
 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Cómo habéis pasado la semana? Sentimos mucho la espera, pero nos fue imposible traerlo antes.**_

 _ **Esperamos que os gustase el capítulo**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:** Ryogana, Fran Ktrin Black, Duchesse Mangemort, AngieSCullen, Reno Alvarez, sachacaro, Sara_ y _Tsuruga Lia1412_ **_por vuestros comentarios!_**

 ** _Nos vemos en unos días_**

 ** _¡Cuidaros mucho!  
_**  
 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**  
 **  
Presentaciones**

* * *

 **  
**Fred y George se sentaron en la esquina izquierda de la habitación, donde tendrían una buena vista del espectáculo que estaba a punto de tener lugar. Todo el mundo salvo Minerva, Severus y Harry estaban ya allí, así que fueron bastante afortunados de conseguir asientos. Por más que lo intentasen no podían borrar las perversas sonrisas de sus rostros; los hermanos estaban contentos. Sus sueños se habían hecho realidad; ahora podían comprar su tienda y un piso, y dejar finalmente la Madriguera. Fred y George querían a su familia, y harían lo que fuese por ellos, tanto por sus padres como por sus parientes, pero era demasiado vivir con ellos todo el tiempo. Lo volvía todo complicado cuando no estaban de acuerdo con una situación en particular, especialmente cuando era con su madre con la que estaban en desacuerdo. Era siempre tan chillona y exigente; habían tenido bastante de eso cuando eran niños… ahora iba más allá de lo irritante. No culpaban a sus hermanos mayores por marcharse tan rápido y tan lejos como era humanamente posible. Aunque habían vuelto ahora, pero sería probablemente sólo durante lo que durase la guerra. Los gemelos no eran los únicos exasperados por las maneras autoritarias de su madre. Charlie había tenido una discusión con ella hacía unas semanas, cuando había intentado cortarle el pelo brutalmente corto. Ella siempre estaba encima de ellos porque lo llevaban largo. Era totalmente ridículo; ya eran adultos. No les sorprendió que a Harry tampoco le gustase su madre. **  
**  
—¿Qué es lo qué habéis hecho? —preguntó Arthur, acercándose a hurtadillas hasta sus gemelos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Fred de forma inocente.

—¿Qué es lo que habéis hecho esta vez? —dijo Arthur, fulminando con la mirada a sus hijos. Aquellas reuniones eran demasiado importantes como para que ellos le gastasen una broma a nadie.

—Nada —, respondió George sinceramente.

Arthur les estudió con atención, pero inevitablemente suspiró, incapaz de determinar si estaban diciendo la verdad o no. Lo descubriría al final, supuso en voz baja, y volvió a observar la habitación. Se preguntó si algún otro aparte del puñado de miembros que trabajaba en el Ministerio sabía que Dumbledore había sido arrestado. ¡Él se había quedado atónito al escuchar los rumores! Había sido incluso peor cuando habían sido confirmados. ¿Le había dicho alguien al Ministerio que Dumbledore había registrado la magia de Harry? No parecía probable, no sólo eran leales, sino que no eran capaces de hablar acerca de la Orden.

—Siento haberos hecho esperar —, dijo Minerva al entrar en la habitación, su rostro impasible como siempre.

—Es perfectamente comprensible —, dijo Arthur, sonriendo a la mujer con simpatía. Sin duda estaba hecha un lío, entre hacer de las tareas de Director y las de Subdirectora, a no ser, claro, que hubiese contratado a alguien ya para el puesto. Ahora estaba intentando encargarse de la Orden también, por lo que parecía. Tenía mucho entre manos, especialmente hoy cuando iba a tener que hacer pública la noticia de que Dumbledore había sido arrestado. Arthur ni siquiera se lo había dicho su mujer, queriendo evitar el drama que aquello garantizaba. Sólo confiaba en que al menos mantuviese la cabeza fría allí, aunque parte de él preferiría en cambio que Molly se lo sacase todo de encima antes de ir a casa. Arthur ignoró las miradas curiosas que la mitad de la Orden le dedicó ante su afirmación, incluyendo la de su esposa.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Molly. Con sus ojos saltando entre su silencioso marido y una sombría Minerva, sus párpados se entrecerraron, solicitando respuestas. Arthur se negaba a mirarla, y Minerva no respondió en absoluto a su pregunta; era como si no hubiese hablado siquiera. A Molly no le gustó aquello lo más mínimo, así que hizo lo siguiente posible—. ¿Dónde está Albus? —quiso saber; él respondería a su pregunta.

Minerva se sentó en su silla de Directora, observando a todo el mundo mientras esperaba que la poción para el dolor de cabeza que Severus le había dado hiciese efecto. Casi lamentaba haberse librado de los caramelos de limón infestados de calmante de Dumbledore; quería tomarse unos cuantos, pero considerando lo que le había pasado al viejo tonto –iba a mantenerse alejada de ellos–. Era fácil volverse adicto a las pociones, tal y como los muggles se hacían adictos a sus propios medicamentos, aparentemente.

—¿Dónde está él? —insistió Molly, alzando su voz pero sin llegar a gritar aún.

—Por favor, Molly, podemos pasar sin tus pataletas hoy —, dijo Minerva, alzando su mano para detener el concurso de gritos que se aproximaba. Si había algo que a Molly le desagradaba era ser ignorada; algunas veces actuaba como una niña. Quizá era por eso que sus hijos más jóvenes tenían problemas de temperamento. Considerando que la madre continuaba solicitando que todo el mundo le hiciese caso, sus hijos habían aprendido que aquella era la única forma en la que ellos conseguirían algo de atención para sí mismos.

Molly inspiró profundamente, incapaz de creer que le hubiese hablado de aquella manera. Albus no lo habría permitido; ¿cómo se atrevía ella a tratarla como una niña de cinco años? Arthur colocó una mano sobre su brazo, y ella suspiró y a regañadientes permaneció callada. Se sintió muy herida cuando todos los demás se quedaron en silencio, como si estuviesen de acuerdo con la afirmación de Minerva. Para empeorar las cosas, sus hijos estaban allí y habían visto a su madre ser derrotada. La vergüenza resonó a través de ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y calmaba la rabia y el dolor que crecían en su corazón.

—Tengo que hacer algunos anuncios esta noche, y confío en que todos podáis actuar como los adultos razonables que sois —, dijo Minerva, su dolor de cabeza retrocediendo mientras hablaba. Se relajó ligeramente, suspirando aliviada. Realmente iba a ser una larga noche.

Todos comenzaron a hablar unos con otros, preguntándose qué estaba ocurriendo, y cuáles serían las noticias. ¿Estaba Albus herido o lesionado? Sabían que le gustaba salir por su cuenta. ¿Había sido atrapado por los Mortífagos? ¿Asesinado? Sus mentes pasaron por un millón de escenarios diferentes especulando sobre lo que Minerva iba a decir, mientras cuchicheaban en voz baja entre ellos. Nadie de la Orden se dio cuenta de lo callados que estaban Arthur, Moody, Shacklebolt y Tonks.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Harry? —preguntó Sirius, sus ojos azules clavados en Minerva con un brillo esperanzado.

—Calla, Sirius —, dijo Remus, mirando a la Directora con preocupación; la mujer parecía profundamente preocupada.

—Antes de que cuente nada, necesito hacer una pregunta importante… ¿ha tomado alguien alguna poción en las últimas veinticuatro horas? —preguntó Minerva.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —preguntó Moody, desconcertado.

—Sólo responded a la pregunta —, dijo Minerva, con tono cortante.

—Nosotros tuvimos que tomar una poción para el dolor hace una media hora —, dijo Fred, haciendo una seña tanto hacia sí mismo como hacia su gemelo. Por primera vez dijeron una frase completa sin terminarla el uno por el otro. Podían ver cómo de estresada estaba su antigua profesora de Transformaciones, lo cual era una reacción mayor que la que habían obtenido de ella durante sus siete años en Hogwarts. La habían visto sorprendida, indignada, furiosa, exasperada y muy, muy silenciosa, pero nunca de aquella manera, ni siquiera cuando la guerra empezó de nuevo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Arthur alarmado. ¿De dónde habían sacado el dinero para comprar la poción? Ellos no tenían demasiadas en casa, sólo las suficientes para emergencias, así que no era suya. A no ser, por supuesto, que hubiesen asaltado el armario de la tienda de pociones, lo cual no impresionaría a Severus; se alegraba de que el Profesor de Pociones no estuviese allí todavía. Sin duda no estaría contento si alguien había hecho aquello. A no ser que hubiesen ido a ver a Poppy, pero no lo veía posible, nadie iba a ver a esa mujer a no ser que tuviesen que hacerlo. Incluso cuando él estaba en el colegio ella había sido una fuerza a la que tener en cuenta, sólo unos pocos habían logrado evitar con éxito que la sanadora les mantuviese ingresados en el ala del hospital.

—Nada, todo está bien —, insistió George, meneando la cabeza.

Uno por uno todos respondieron negativamente, nadie había consumido una poción en las últimas veinticuatro horas. La confusión era evidente en sus rostros; ¿qué demonios se traía Minerva entre manos? ¿Y por qué era tan importante saber si habían tomado alguna poción a lo largo del día anterior? A no ser que… ella pensase que habían sido drogados, pero eso era estúpido, todos eran cuidadosos con lo que comían y bebían.

—Severus estará aquí dentro de un minuto para hacer un chequeo a cada uno de vosotros, con la excepción de Fred y George por supuesto, para comprobar si ha habido alguna manipulación —, anunció Minerva.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro, con la sospecha arraigándose en sus mentes. ¿Qué había intentado hacerle Dumbledore a Harry, que incluso McGonagall era tan cauta? ¿Sabía ella acerca de Harry? No estaban seguros, pero la mujer había desechado la pregunta de Sirius sobre el chico con bastante rapidez. Era como si no estuviese preocupada por él, lo cual sólo podía aludir al hecho de que ella sabía dónde se encontraba Harry y que estaba satisfecha con la situación. Por otra parte, Minerva no era de las que mostraban sus emociones a no ser que estuviese empujada hasta el límite e incapaz de controlarse.

—¿Y si no deseamos permitir que lo haga? —preguntó Moody suspicaz; la extracción de sangre no era algo con lo que los magos o las brujas se sintiesen cómodos. Era la primera cosa que los adultos enseñaban a sus hijos, especialmente si eran sangres limpias. La sangre era una herramienta usada en muchos rituales oscuros, desde conjuros de esclavitud a resucitar la más maligna de las almas.

—Todos sois personas adultas; no puedo obligaros —, dijo Minerva, apretando sus labios con evidente inquietud—. Sin embargo, si no se lleva a cabo, la Orden será disuelta permanentemente.

Protestas indignadas inundaron inmediatamente la habitación tan pronto como Minerva terminó de hablar. No estaban para nada contentos con su ultimátum; se sentían acorralados, lo cual les llevó a sentirse furiosos con la situación.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Arthur, siendo escuchado de alguna forma milagrosa por la vociferante habitación; incluso más sorprendente fue el hecho de que le hiciesen caso—. Tenéis una razón para hacer esto; ¿quizá será mejor contándonosla, para después dejarnos decidir?

—Creo que alguien cercano a nosotros puede haber adulterado nuestra comida o bebida; si ese es el caso… podemos estar en un grave problema… no hay antídoto para la poción… al menos no de momento —, declaró Minerva; con suerte Severus estaría dispuesto a crear uno para ellos, si se llegaba al peor de los casos y cualquiera de ellos estaba drogado. Sólo porque la botella estuviese casi llena no significaba que el viejo tonto no hubiese usado ya un frasco diferente años atrás cuando la Orden fue reactivada.

—Yo lo haré —, dijo Ginny con testarudez, habiendo heredado el famoso coraje Weasley, o la idiotez como Severus la llamaba bastante a menudo.

—Yo no tengo problema —, dijo Charlie de forma sombría, él a diferencia de los otros respetaba mucho a Snape, de hecho.

Uno por uno, empezaron a acceder a regañadientes, hasta que sólo quedó un puñado de ellos. Al final aceptaron hacerlo, más por presión del grupo que por otra cosa. Lo que no se podía negar era lo nerviosos que estaban por todo el asunto. Poco después, como si hubiese estado esperando fuera, Severus entró en el despacho, con un cajón de pociones de gran tamaño siguiéndole, y su rostro como siempre impasible.

—¿Por qué no empiezas a recorrer la habitación por este lado, Severus? —sugirió Minerva, señalando el lado de la mesa en que más asientos estaban ocupados.

—Preferiría usar esta mesa y silla; ¿puedo? —preguntó el hombre de forma brusca, como siempre sin miedo a decir lo que sentía o quería. La mesa y silla se encontraban a un lado, cerca de la enorme biblioteca del despacho de la directora, el cual no había cambiado… aunque con tiempo, Severus sabía que lo haría.

—Por supuesto —, accedió Minerva; debería haberlo esperado, en realidad. Severus no era una persona sociable, y si pudiese desaparecería en el fondo y nunca emergería. Llevándose a Harry con él, pensó ella con una sensación de ufana satisfacción por que estuviese feliz. No sólo eso, Harry estaba en su hogar, donde debería haber estado todo el tiempo.

—¿Quién es el primero? —preguntó Severus, sentándose, ya aburrido.

—Yo —, dijo Ginny, caminando en torno a los demás y extendiendo con valentía su mano hacia su Profesor de Pociones. Sus ojos marrones le miraron sin miedo, incluso cuando se encontraron directamente con los del hombre.

Severus cogió la aguja, con una sonrisa burlona haciendo temblar sus labios mientras miraba a la muchacha. Gryffindor, todos eran iguales; para él, el coraje estaba sobrevalorado. Sujetando la mano de la alumna de sexto curso, pinchó un dedo rápidamente, y permitió que dos gotas de sangre cayesen en el frasco de la poción. Cerrando su herida inmediatamente después, esterilizó la aguja, lo cual también eliminó los restos de sangre que quedaban. La poción al momento pasó de crema oscuro a azul.

—¿Qué significa el azul? —preguntó Ginny, mirando a la poción con curiosidad. Nunca en sus años en Hogwarts había visto aquello.

—Estás limpia —, dijo Severus de forma cortante.

Aliviada, al instante volvió a sentarse mientras sus hermanos se incorporaban para reclamar su turno.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Charlie, mirando a la poción, que no se había vuelto azul como la de su hermana; en vez de ello era de un siniestro gris.

Severus miró al hombre; normalmente nunca tenía problema en decirle a la gente lo que pensaba. A pesar de cómo era él, ¿cómo se le decía a alguien que tenía una poción controladora en su sistema, una de la que podría no librarse jamás? Mirando a Minerva, ambos parecieron tener una muda conversación antes de que la mujer asintiese silenciosamente.

—Significa que hay una poción en tu sistema, diseñada para controlarte —, respondió Severus.

—¿Controlarme? —preguntó Charlie con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras todo el mundo tras él comenzaba a chismorrear en voz alta.

—Esto se ha vuelto personal. Quiero respuestas… y las quiero ahora —, solicitó saber Arthur, poniéndose en pie, su rostro lleno de preocupación. ¿Cuántos de sus hijos estaban afectados por esa poción? ¿Lo estaba él? Al menos era algún alivio que Ginny no estuviese manipulada. Ya había pasado bastante durante su primer año, realmente no podría soportar aquello de nuevo con su pequeña niña. No sólo eso, había sido una lucha con Molly lograr que dejase a su hija asistir de nuevo a Hogwarts.

—Confía en mí, Arthur, lo mejor es que hagamos esto primero —, respondió Minerva suspirando cansada y frotándose las sientes; la poción calmante parecía no haber durado demasiado.

—No, me lo diréis ahora —, dijo Charlie, su voz llena de pánico y furia.

—Muy bien—, dijo Minerva, comprensiva—. ¿Estáis al tanto de que Albus sugirió que registró la magia de Harry Potter?

—Sí —, Moody frunció el ceño mientras los demás asentían.

—No la registró después de encontrarle; se coló en la sala de los registros, algo que incluso el Señor Oscuro no haría. Está profundamente arraigado en todo el mundo que no está permitido —, dijo Severus bruscamente.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la poción? —preguntó Sirius de forma siniestra.

—Sólo os estábamos dando una idea de lo que Albus es capaz; encontré una poción en el escritorio del Director y se la entregué a Severus. Fue él quien me dijo acerca de los efectos que podría tener, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que podría haber estado intentando drogar a Harry Potter. Afortunadamente él tuvo suerte en este caso; no confió en Albus, con bastante razón, y no comió nada mientras estuvo aquí —, dijo Minerva.

—¿Quieres decir que no comió durante tres semanas? —exclamó Remus con aspecto de estar conmocionado.

—Precisamente. Si estaba dispuesto a hacérselo a Harry, me di cuenta de que también podría habérnoslo hecho a nosotros. Ese es el motivo por la reunión de esta noche, junto con otros detalles que necesitáis saber —, les dijo Minerva. Ella estaba, por suerte, libre de la obligación, principalmente porque sólo le gustaba un tipo de té, y no lo servían durante las reuniones de la Orden.

—¿Dónde está él? —gruñó Charlie, listo para cazar y destripar al viejo y manipulador bastardo.

Todo el mundo estaba entrando en pánico, solicitando ser comprobados, aterrorizados de haber sido engañados también ellos. Empujaban tanto que casi provocaron que las pociones para las comprobaciones cayesen. Severus les fulminó con la mirada, gruñendo con voz ronca; fue suficiente para disuadirles. Se calmaron un poco y se sentaron de nuevo, pero a juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros, no estaban contentos con ello.

—Albus fue arrestado esta mañana temprano —, dijo Minerva, su agotamiento resultando ya evidente y haciendo que todo el mundo se detuviese.

—¿Por intentar salvar el mundo mágico? Necesitábamos a Harry —, declaró Molly, la incredulidad emanando de ella en oleadas.

—¡MAMÁ! —gritaron siete voces al unísono, conmocionados en lo más profundo.

Severus se puso en pie, con todo su cuerpo temblando con una furia que ni siquiera podía comenzar a contener. Tenía todas las intenciones de arrancar su cara de cuajo de su cabeza con una maldición. Alcanzando su varita, fue detenido por una mano aferrándose a su brazo. El Profesor de Pociones no quitó los ojos de Molly, aquellos orbes negros relampagueando peligrosamente, dejándole saber que no se había acabado. Llegaría a ella de alguna forma, de alguna manera; pagaría por sus palabras.

—Severus, siéntate —, dijo Minerva a modo de aviso, afianzando su presa en el hombre, que se había levantando ante la afirmación de Molly con rabia derramándose de él como un tsunami. La Orden también se alejó; pensaban que le habían visto enfadado, sobre todo Black, pero aquello… aquello mandó sus nociones preconcebidas al infierno. Era intimidante, no se podía negar. Incluso Molly retrocedió, cautelosa y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Sugiero que sigamos comprobando a todo el mundo. Ahora —, ordenó Minerva, sin dejar ir el brazo de Severus hasta que se sentó una vez más.  
 **  
**

* * *

 ****  
Veinticinco minutos después, todo el mundo había pasado el chequeo; cada frasco de poción estaba de regreso en el cajón. La siniestra mayoría de gris era muy reveladora frente a la pequeña colección de pociones azules. Parecía que sólo la generación más joven había sido perdonada en la campaña de Dumbledore por controlar a todo el mundo con quien encontraba en contacto.

—¿Por qué ellos no, Severus? —preguntó Minerva, sintiéndose ligeramente perdida, pero agradecida, no obstante.

—Sólo puedo especular —, respondió Severus en voz baja—. Poppy guarda un registro detallado de todo estudiante que pasa a través de sus puertas. Si descubriese algo como esto, entonces habría hecho saltar la tapadera de lo que estaba haciendo. Quiero decir, si ella lanzase un conjuro para descubrir cuándo había ocurrido, la lista de sospechosos se habría reducido severamente. Sólo unas pocas personas tienen acceso realmente a las cocinas; si todos eran registrados, alguien podría haberse dado cuenta de que había un patrón, y pronto él habría sido el único sospechoso.

—Poppy algunas veces nos ve a nosotros —, le replicó Minerva.

—Lo hace —, asintió Severus—. Pero ¿te has dado cuenta de que… a no ser que necesites un chequeo, ella no lo hace?

—Creo que estás en lo cierto —, asintió la directora.

—Quizá lo descubramos en el juicio —, dijo Severus. Junto con todo lo demás que él quería saber; debería hablar con Cornelius Fudge, asegurarse de tener una lista de preguntas. No cabía duda de que no pensarían en preguntarle acerca de los detalles más importantes.

—¿Por qué está siendo procesado? —preguntó Tonks, con su pelo tan negro como su humor.

—Ha sido arrestado por las siguientes actividades ilegales: abuso de menores y poner a un menor en peligro; el uso de una poción ilegal, la cual de hecho es el equivalente a una maldición Imperius, sin antídoto conocido. Rastrear la magia de alguien, gracias al robo de su archivo en la sala de los registros. Negligencia y coacción… todos sobre Harry Potter, debo añadir. Aunque secuestro no fue añadido a la lista de cargos; será mejor que lo hagan antes del juicio —, dijo Severus amargamente.

—¿Por qué te preocupas, Snape? —le espetó Sirius en el mismo tono—. Odias a Harry.

Minerva tosió, apretando sus labios y encontrando cierta diversión en la situación por primera vez aquella tarde.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa, mirando a Black con regocijo y observando a Lupin hundirse en su asiento, encontrando sus pies interesantes repentinamente. Oh, ese era el momento que había estado esperando; Black lo descubriría y él lograría ver su cara. No es que hubiese pensando mucho en ello, se preocupaba más por Harry que en obtener una insignificante venganza en su oponente. No, era sólo un beneficio más de la situación actual. Era una pena que Dumbledore no estuviese allí también, para que el viejo tonto se diese cuenta finalmente de que no tenía control total sobre su Profesor de Pociones. Tanto Minerva con él estaban limpios de la poción por suerte, probablemente porque él no comía ni bebía durante las reuniones de la Orden.

—Severus —, le reprendió Minerva, meneando su cabeza con disgusto, ¿acabaría alguna vez la rivalidad entre aquellos dos hombres? Iba a ser Harry el que iba a quedar atrapado en el medio esta vez. Aunque ella no pensaba que Harry fuese a estar necesariamente en el medio. No, Harry se pondría del lado de Severus. Después de las acciones de Black… bueno, ella no podía culpar realmente al muchacho.

Severus se volvió para encararse con Minerva; el hombre pudo ver que ella también estaba pasándoselo bien. El centelleo en su ojo la delataba, también los labios apretados que temblaban en las comisuras. Asintiendo en su dirección, su cabeza se movió sutilmente a un lado. Harry había encontrado la ruta hasta el despacho de la Directora. Lo había hecho como un experimento, para ver si el chico podía realmente dar con él sin importar dónde estuviese. Simplemente podía haber usado el mapa para localizarle si se hubiese perdido. Pero no había hecho falta; estaba bastante orgulloso de Harry.

La gárgola gruñó y se quejó, haciendo que todo el mundo se volviese hacia la puerta con curiosidad. Nadie iba allí durante las reuniones de la Orden, jamás.

—¿Conoce la contraseña? —preguntó divertida Minerva.

—Sí —, dijo Severus simplemente—. Se la dije.

—Ah —, dijo la mujer, comprendiendo—. Señoras y señores, me gustaría presentaros a nuestro nuevo miembro. Debo advertiros de que no os acerquéis a él, le sobresaltéis o le hagáis demasiadas preguntas.

El rostro de varios miembros de la Orden, Sirius, Remus, Molly y Tonks, se iluminó comprendiendo. Por último pero no menos importante, Hermione, que sólo había tenido sospechas acerca de ello. Fred y George estaban absorbiendo la atmósfera, resistiendo a duras penas saltar arriba y abajo en sus asientos. Sus ojos intentaban mirar a todo el mundo a la vez, sin querer perderse ni siquiera el más mínimo tic en el ojo de cada uno. Sonriendo ampliamente el uno al otro, se volvieron de nuevo hacia la habitación, sin percibir la mirada inquisitiva de su padre.

—Por favor, dad la bienvenida a… Harry Potter —, anunció Minerva, provocando que todo el mundo se quedase sin aliento al mismo tiempo. Por primera vez estaban demasiado conmocionados como para hablar, cotillear o gritar. Sus mandíbulas simplemente colgaron de forma poco atractiva llegando casi hasta el suelo.

Severus se apoyó contra el escritorio de la Directora, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su sonrisa todavía fijada firmemente en su lugar. De forma ociosa se preguntó cuánto tiempo se quedaría todo el mundo sin palabras. Era la mejor reacción que había visto de ellos, aparte del día en que de hecho habían desafiado a Dumbledore y le habían cuestionado.

Harry permaneció al otro lado de la puerta; podía sentir a Severus tras ella. Era extremadamente extraño pero liberador saber dónde estaba el hombre todo el tiempo. Significaba que no tenía que preocuparse sobre perderse jamás en aquel enorme castillo. Sus manos se detuvieron a centímetros de la manija de león, sin saber si podría hacer aquello. No estaba acostumbrado a los grupos grandes, los grupos que entraban en contacto con él normalmente terminaban en pelea. Además estaba el hecho de que quería apuñalar a la mitad de ellos por la espalda, como pago por su supuesta _amabilidad._ Sabía que no se iba a llevar bien con ninguno de los presentes; maldijo de forma obscena, debería haberle dicho a su Dominante que no estaba preparado. No, se había enfrentado a peores situaciones que aquella; podía hacerlo y no fallaría a su Dominante o a Minerva, que de alguna manera le gustaba.

Enderezando sus hombros, su rostro se volvió una máscara inexpresiva mientras abría la puerta y entraba con paso firme en la habitación. Se sentía ridículo con su túnica, pero era mejor que una cerrada. Harry se puso rígido, inclinando su cabeza a un lado; algo le estaba molestando. Sintió algo familiar; no era como con los gemelos, su Dominante o los idiotas que le habían llevado comida. No, era algo totalmente diferente. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué era? Se rascó la picazón en su nuca. Su frío, duro rostro miró a todos en la habitación, finalmente aterrizando en una persona en particular.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon hasta quedar como ranuras; empezó a entender, mientras se daba cuenta de por qué la sensación era tan familiar.

—Harry —, dijo Severus, su voz volviéndose grave, preocupada y con un tono de alarma en ella. Podía sentir todo lo que Harry estaba sintiendo, pero no podía distinguir por qué o dónde.

Todo el mundo comenzó a chillar, apartándose de su camino, cayendo de su sillas, o gritando "Maldición", "Dios mío" o "¡Harry!" mientras el adolescente saltaba sobre la mesa, provocando que el zumo y la bandeja de la comida saliesen volando mientras comenzaba a arrinconar al mago contra el suelo, estrangulándole con una mano mientras con la otra hacía llover golpes sobre el aterrorizado y desprevenido hombre. La rotura de un trozo de madera se perdió en la cacofonía de ruidos que rodeaban la habitación. Nadie pensó siquiera en aturdir a Harry, estaban demasiado impresionados por el despliegue, muy muggle, de violencia y agresividad.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **¡Hola!**

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Cómo habéis pasado la semana?**_

 _ **Menuda entrada espectacular ha hecho Harry en el despacho ¡y al estilo muggle! Miedo me da cuando en lugar de atacar con las manos lo haga con la magia XD.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _Jazz Cullen Black, Ryogana, AngieSCullen, Tsuruga Lia1412, LectoraModFantasma, Fran Ktrin Black, sachacaro, liz .hattu79, Lunatica, Sara, LectoraFantasma, Cristine Malfoy, Reno Alvarez_ **y** _Kira .Itsuki-san_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 ** _(Siento muchísimo tener que separar los nicks que tienen un punto, pero los señores de fanfiction los detectan como webs y me los censuran...)_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en unos días!_**

 _ **¡** ** _C_ uidaros mucho! :D**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**  
 **  
Disensiones en las filas**

* * *

 ****El ojo mágico de Moody había observado al chico subiendo por las escaleras y después esperando frente a la puerta, obviamente en una lucha interna sobre si entrar o no. No se sorprendió como todos los demás al escuchar las palabras de Minerva. Estaba decidido a darle a Potter el beneficio de la duda, aunque parecía como si una simple brisa fuese a derribarle. Teniendo en cuenta que había pasado su vida en las calles, era de esperar; normalmente él no sentía simpatía por los demás. Después de todas las peleas que había tenido, y todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido, de alguna forma aquel sentimiento era expulsado de ti. Había perdido su ojo, una pierna, y había estado en más dificultades de las que se preocupaba por recordar. Sin embargo todo el mundo allí y en el mundo mágico le debía a aquel chico sus vidas. Sin él, Moody no se hacía ilusiones de que hubiesen podido ganar. Nadie se hacía ilusiones en aquella habitación acerca de que hubiesen podido derrotar a Voldemort. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había entrenado a nadie, y se preguntó brevemente si entrenaría al siguiente heredero de los Potter. El chico necesitaría aprender; Potter estaba en el mundo mágico ahora. Moody le vio volar sobre la mesa impresionado por su exhibición; podría llevar las de ganar contra unos cuantos magos antes de que ellos se diesen cuenta de su juego. Hizo una mueca al ver la pulida madera romperse; la víctima de Harry acababa de perder su varita. **  
**  
Los ojos de Sirius se habían abierto como platos al escuchar las noticias. ¿Harry estaba allí? ¿Había regresado? Miró a su ahijado, haciendo una mueca ante la vacía expresión de su rostro. Jamás se acostumbraría a ella. Todas sus esperanzas y sueños se habían desvanecido. Jamás tendría la despreocupada relación que había esperado cuando finalmente encontró a Harry. Este chico era una versión más joven de Snape, no había nada en absoluto de James en él. Si no hubiese sabido que Lily odiaba a Snape para cuando Harry fue concebido, habría creído que era el hijo de Snivellus, de hecho. Por supuesto una parte de él se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo poco sincero. Sirius saltó de su silla cuando Harry voló por encima de la mesa, quedando boquiabierto al verle. Había sido amenazado, sí, pero jamás había visto al chico pegar realmente a nadie. Había visto a Remus después de que Harry le golpease, pero eso había sido todo. Sus manos cubrieron automáticamente su entrepierna e hizo una mueca de simpatía por el mago. Ouch; se preguntó qué habría hecho aquel triste idiota para merecer su ira.

Remus observó a Harry entrar en el despacho. La primera cosa que atrajo su mirada fue, bastante irónicamente, el collar verde y dorado alrededor de su cuello. Podía oler la magia en él; por desgracia no podía decir qué era, con tantas protecciones alrededor de Hogwarts. Sus ojos color ámbar parpadearon, estaba muy familiarizado con los estados de ánimo de Harry a estas alturas. Impasible en él era normalmente una señal de irritación. Cuando sus ojos verdes se estrecharon, Remus saltó de su silla justo a tiempo, derribando a Tonks y provocando que cayese de culo. Escondiéndose tras Sirius, incapaz de controlarse, el lobo en él aulló de disgusto ante las acciones de su contrapartida humana. Los lobos eran criaturas orgullosas; se enfrentarían a un enemigo y morirían en vez de huir. Pero Remus hizo una mueca de dolor por simpatía, sabiendo muy bien que Harry podía dar puñetazos como si no hubiese un mañana. Ayudó a Tonks a ponerse en pie sintiéndose culpable, pero fue incapaz de oír ni un sonido saliendo de su boca. Entonces se tapó los oídos con sus manos, conteniendo un quejido mientras sus tímpanos protestaban gravemente ante el alboroto de la habitación, que aumentaba de volumen más y más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Luchando para superar a los idiotas que le encajonaban, Severus les apartó furiosamente a un lado. Estaba echando chispas, preguntándose por qué todos parecían estar en su lado de la habitación. Estuvo tentado de maldecir sin más a la mayoría de ellos y acabar con el problema. No ayudó que él no fuese el único que intentaba llegar a primera fila, Minerva también trataba de hacerlo. Sus gritos de 'Apartaos' se perdieron en todas las voces y los chillidos que los otros estaban profiriendo. Como si sus gritos fuesen a hacer parar a Harry.

—¡Alguien debería controlar a ese chico! —siseó Molly, mientras Arthur afianzaba su presa sobre ella, impidiendo que volase hasta Harry y le diese unos azotes que no olvidaría. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea; agitando su varita, lanzó un conjuro, apuntando hacia el chico—. _¡Incutio!_ —entonó, con rencor en su voz. Los Weasley más jóvenes se encogieron y cubrieron sus partes traseras por costumbre; les habían lanzado ese conjuro bastante a menudo cuando eran niños. Actuaba como una azotaina, golpeando el culo del objetivo hasta que era retirado.

La ira de Severus aumentó hasta proporciones intolerables cuando Molly lanzó aquel hechizo contra su sumiso. Contempló con satisfacción cómo los conjuros que había en el collar de Harry –los cuales pararían la mayoría de maldiciones y maleficios menores– desviaban con éxito la magia. Estaba furioso por que Harry hubiese usado una vez más la violencia muggle; a pesar de todos los conjuros que conocía, que había aprendido a usar, su instinto era pelear con sus manos. Severus comprendió que le llevaría un tiempo eliminar esa costumbre de Harry, y fue el único motivo por el cual no sintió la necesidad de castigarle. A no ser que el chico no tuviese una razón para hacer lo que estaba haciendo… pero conociendo al muchacho como lo hacía, la habría, y sentía mucha curiosidad acerca de ella.

Fred y George se miraron mutuamente antes de apartarse de su madre y su padre. Según sus cálculos, aquel conjuro no golpearía a Harry; sofocaron su risa cuando sus suposiciones quedaron probadas. Fue devuelto al lanzador, haciendo que Molly Weasley, quien todavía estaba firmemente sujeta por su marido, se llevase la peor parte. Provocó que la vociferante mujer comenzase a chillar cosas horribles. Su rostro estaba rojo de humillación y dolor mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, tratando de evitar el conjuro sin éxito.

— _Finite Incantatem_ —, dijo Arthur, agitando su varita y finalizando el hechizo. Se sintió agradecido cuando al menos una parte de los gritos cesaron.

—Severus, ¿vas a hacer algo? —exclamó Remus, aterrorizado de que Harry no parase, y era una preocupación plausible ya que no había cesado en su ataque todavía. Incluso él no había recibido una paliza de ese tipo antes; lo que no se podía negar era cuánto dolía. Si alguien podía convencer a Harry de que se detuviese, ese sería Severus. Después de todo, estaban en una relación. Por otra parte, que él saliese con Sirius no significaba que pudiese detenerle.

—¿Por qué haría él nada? —preguntó Sirius junto a Remus, confundido por el comentario de su pareja.

—¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! —rugió Severus finalmente, su paciencia evaporándose por completo. Cada joven miembro de la Orden se quedó clavado en el sitio, incluyendo a Tonks, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Todos habían sido alumnos suyos y jamás le habían escuchado con un tono tan frío antes. Incluso Harry se quedó rígido, deteniendo temporalmente su ataque contra el viejo mago, que no había tenido la más mínima oportunidad contra él.

Finalmente todo el mundo se calló; todo lo que se podía oír eran los sollozos amortiguados del incapacitado mago.

—¡Levanta! —le espetó Severus, alzando a Harry de Doge, sin siquiera hacer una mueca ante el estado en el que estaba el hombre. El anciano se estaba hinchando ridículamente rápido, con sangre manando de una docena de heridas diferentes en su rostro. Sus dos ojos pronto se pondrían negros si no eran tratados, y si no se equivocaba, su nariz estaba rota también.

—¡Me ha doto da nadiz! —murmuró Doge, incapaz de decir 'nariz' adecuadamente, sujetando su rostro y gimiendo en agonía.

—Eso no es lo único que ha roto —, murmuró Moody en voz baja, pero el silencio en la habitación indicó que le habían escuchado.

—Debería traer a Poppy aquí —, dijo Minerva, horrorizada ante el estado de Doge, mientras se movía rápidamente hacia la chimenea, pronunciando la dirección del ala del hospital y esperando pacientemente a que la Medi-bruja respondiese.

Severus llevó a Harry más allá del escritorio de Minerva hasta el otro lado de la habitación, lejos de la multitud. Deseaba que hubiese podido tomar una poción calmante ahora; para decirlo lisa y llanamente, todavía estaba furioso. Harry aún estaba temblando, no de miedo, sino por el exceso de adrenalina que le recorría. Cerrando sus ojos, Severus se forzó a calmarse, queriendo evitar hacer algo frente a aquella gente. Empujó a Harry a la esponjosa butaca y procedió a pellizcar su nariz.

—Parece que alguien sí puede controlarle —, dijo Molly despectivamente, observando a Snape con atención.

—¡Ya basta, Molly! —siseó Arthur, dándose cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo. Minerva les había dicho que no tocasen a Harry, ¿pero aun así Severus podía? Aquello provocó que algunas ideas surgiesen en su mente.

Las sospechas de Arthur se confirmaron cuando el Profesor de Pociones caminó hacia ellos, con su varita proyectándose contra la barbilla de su mujer.

—Si te mueves para atacar a Harry o usas cualquier conjuro contra él otra vez, lo que los Mortífagos les hicieron a tus hermanos palidecerá en comparación con lo que te haré yo. ¿Entendido? —susurró el hombre, su voz engañosamente sedosa y calmada. Su varita todavía estaba incrustada en la garganta de Molly.

Molly palideció, la fiera guerrera que era cuando luchaba contra los Mortífagos había desaparecido, reemplazada por una temblorosa mujer. Incluso hasta ese día ella lloraba la pérdida de sus hermanos, triste por el hecho de que sus hijos no fuesen a conocer a sus divertidos tíos. Aunque un grupo de bromistas era suficiente para cualquier familia, sin duda Fred y George se habrían llevado con ellos a las mil maravillas. Nadie se había atrevido a mancillar su nombre en su presencia.

—Has ido demasiado lejos, Snape —, dijo Charlie, con aspecto de estar dolido. Apenas podía recordar a sus tíos, sobre todo porque había sido demasiado joven cuando fallecieron. A pesar de ello, sintió su pérdida; el hecho de que Snape estuviese sacándolo a relucir le ponía muy furioso. Habían sido torturados y asesinados. Eran dos formidables duelistas; había hecho falta cinco Mortífagos para acabar con ellos.

—¡Tiene todo el derecho a estar enfadado! ¡Mamá no puede ir por ahí golpeando a cualquiera cuando le apetece! —le espetó Fred, defendiendo tanto a Harry como a Snape.

—Muy bien, ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí? —quiso saber Poppy mientras salía de la red Flu.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Cómo habéis pasado la semana?**_

 _ **Ya sabemos quién fue la victima de los golpes de Harry, ahora sólo nos queda saber el motivo por el que lo hizo.**_  
 _ **Menudo cabreo ha pillado Snape, supongo que Molly se lo pensará dos veces antes de alzar su varita contra nadie y mucho menos contra Harry.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _Cristine Malfoy, Ryogana, Fran Ktrin Black, AngieSCullen, AkiRiddle69, liz .hattu79, Reno Alvarez, Lunatica, Sara_ _ **y**_ _sachacaro_ _ **por vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 _ **¡Cuidaros mucho!**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 42**  
 **  
Una Orden Patética**

* * *

 **  
**—¿Puedes echar un vistazo a Doge, Poppy? —preguntó Minerva. Ahora definitivamente necesitaba una poción calmante. ¿Qué era lo que Harry odiaba tanto como para provocar ese daño? Incluso Remus no había sido golpeado con tanta dureza como Doge: él era miembro de la vieja generación, un consejero en el Wizengamot, y había estado en la Orden desde su nacimiento. Teniendo en cuenta lo que sabía, Minerva se había sorprendido de que Doge hubiese recibido la poción también; el hombre era uno de los amigos más antiguos de Dumbledore. Había escuchado algunos comentarios aquí y allí que se referían a Doge como el estúpido pero devoto compinche del director. **  
**  
En cuanto Poppy se ocupó de Doge, Minerva se acercó a Harry, cuyo oscuro estado de ánimo no parecía haber menguado ni un ápice. No dijo nada acerca de las palabras de Severus a Molly; teniendo en cuenta la furia del hombre, no quería que su ira se volviese hacia ella. Tenía derecho a defender a Harry; Molly no era quién, tal y como su hijo había dicho, para ir por ahí usando el conjuro de los azotes con nadie. Teniendo en cuenta cómo de vengativo podía ser Harry, Molly sólo acabaría frente al Wizengamot por agresión con agravantes. Parecía que ahora sabía de dónde habían sacado los niños Weasley su exaltación; ciertamente no de Arthur, que era más calmado y tranquilo que nadie que ella hubiese conocido nunca.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Minerva en voz baja, observándole con preocupados ojos marrones.

Harry ignoró a la mujer, ya que no deseaba decirle nada que después lamentaría. Estaba tan enfadado; normalmente podía salir y pelear para liberar sus emociones reprimidas. Eso no era posible aquí; por primera vez desde que su Dominante le había sacado de aquella maldita habitación, sintió la claustrofobia con más intensidad que nunca. Para empeorar las cosas, Poppy estaba ahí deshaciendo todo su trabajo. Debería haberlo adivinado, pero como un idiota, no lo había hecho.

—Si le arreglas, me voy —, le espeto Harry, incapaz de mantenerse en silencio.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Arthur, susurrando al oído de su hijo. Los gemelos con toda seguridad habían estado enterados que algo estaba pasando. Habían estado muy felices y rápidos en defender a Severus y a Harry. Por otra parte, cualquiera con medio cerebro lo habría hecho. Ciertamente nadie había salido en defensa de su mujer, aunque podía ver que algunos de los presentes estaban tremendamente furiosos con Severus por sacar a relucir los asesinatos de Fabian y Gideon, con buenos motivos. Ambos hombres estaban considerados héroes por la gente de aquella habitación.

—Sí —, dijo Fred con seriedad, sin signos de arrepentimiento en su rostro o en su voz. Sus labios temblaron; era tan propio de Harry volverse y decir algo como aquello.

Poppy se quedó inmóvil donde estaba, agachada sobre Doge, con su mirada yendo de Minerva a Severus y después a Harry. El chico estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente a la Medibruja, sin mostrar la menor señal de lamentar lo que había hecho. La estancia permanecía en silencio, aguardando con ansiedad a que Poppy hiciese algo… cualquier cosa. Se incorporó de su posición agachada; por lo que había aprendido de Harry, era sincero. No quería ponerle a prueba; sin duda Severus se marcharía también. La sanadora había visto cómo de unido a él estaba Severus, sabía que cuando el hombre amaba, amaba mucho y por completo. Lo peor del daño había sido tratado ya; la nariz de Doge había sido arreglada y el resto eran solo magulladuras que podía curarse él mismo.

Severus sintió el regocijo destellando como una llamarada a través de él, Harry sólo había estado allí unas pocas semanas, y sólo había visto a Poppy y Minerva dos veces, pero aun así ellas ya sabían lo serio que era. Podía tener que ver con que no tenía nada que perder, nada salvo él estaba reteniendo al chico allí, y los miembros de la Orden ni siquiera se daban cuenta de ello. O quizá no todo el mundo lo percibía; casi podía ver los engranajes girando en unas pocas personas en la habitación. Arthur Weasley, Lupin, Moody… incluso Granger, pero no se sorprendió por eso. Black, sin embargo, sólo parecía estupefacto; probablemente tendría que usar un conjuro para sacarle de ese estado. Cómo había podido el idiota convertirse en Auror y conservar el puesto, nunca lo sabría. Su diversión no duró mucho, en cuanto percibió lo esencial de las emociones de Harry.

Acercándose al chico, ignorando al resto de la habitación, sacó una poción calmante y se la tendió. Le lanzó una mirada severa que decía que era mejor que se la tomase, de otra forma se la incrustaría en su garganta. ¡Estaba tentado de tomar una él mismo! No podía evitar pellizcar el puente de su nariz. Quería respuestas; Doge no servía para nada, y no entendía por qué Harry le había atacado. Especialmente si se podía deducir algo de la confusión del viejo mago. Atacar a Remus o a los otros era una cosa, pero Doge era un hombre mayor, no alguien que pudiese igualar a Harry. A no ser, por supuesto, que tuviese su varita en su mano; entonces podría ser clasificado como competente.

—¡Qué demonios le estás dando a mi ahijado! —gruñó Sirius, intentando avanzar, sólo para ser retenido por un iracundo Remus. Black le fulminó con la mirada, irritado ante su constante interferencia, especialmente en lo que se refería a Harry. Primero antes cuando había preguntado a Minerva, ahora esto; se estaba volviendo más que exasperante. Era como si Remus estuviese intentando apartarle de Harry.

—Ya basta, Sirius —, dijo Minerva, con una clara nota de advertencia en su voz. Ella, a diferencia de Dumbledore, no iba a dejar que los dos se lanzasen al cuello del otro durante las reuniones. Debían abrocharse el cinturón y actuar según su edad, o estaban fuera. Tenían un mundo que salvar, y eso no era algo que pudiesen hacer mientras discutían unos con otros—. Si no podéis comportaros, descubriréis que Hogwarts ya no está abierto para vosotros.

—Oooh, por favor, portaos mal, ¿hacedlo por mí? —dijo Harry lentamente, con sarcasmo. Sus ojos verdes estaban apagándose a medida que la poción comenzaba a hacer efecto y le calmaba, pero todavía había un centelleo perverso en ellos.

Fred y George rieron, junto con Charlie, Bill y Ginny; la tensión pareció desaparecer mientras los gemelos se aproximaban a Harry, dejando clara su lealtad. Dudaron hasta quedar a unos pasos de la pareja, viendo la mirada que Snape les estaba dedicando. No querían cabrearle para no arriesgarse a poner en peligro la incipiente amistad que tenían con Harry.

—Es mejor que seas sincero conmigo, Harry; no estoy de humor para excusas a medias, ¿entendido? —susurró Severus al oído del chico para que nadie pudiese escucharles, ni siquiera Minerva, que aún seguía bastante cerca de ellos.

No es que hubiese más que unos pocos intentando oírles, de hecho. Los demás estaban cuchicheando acerca de por qué Harry había atacado a Doge. Sus opiniones variaban desde que el chico era un psicópata enajenado a que estuviese controlado por alguien. Su larga y laboriosa búsqueda de Harry les había mantenido activos, cada uno de ellos imaginando a su héroe como alguien puro e inocente. Era totalmente evidente que no comprendían cómo era vivir en las calles.

—Sí, Señor —, murmuró Harry. La poción calmante había funcionado demasiado bien; sólo deseaba cerrar los ojos y dormir.

—¿Por qué atacaste a Doge? —preguntó Severus, con un asomo de dureza filtrándose en su tono de voz. Se preguntó a sí mismo si realmente deseaba saberlo; su mente estaba llena de todo tipo de ideas, ninguna de ellas buena. Sabía que Harry había tenido varios Dominantes antes que él, y Doge, como mago más mayor y sangre limpia, probablemente prefería la vida D/s. Le gustaba pensar que Harry tenía mejor gusto como para acabar con un hombre de ciento sesenta años de edad. Pero, como le había explicado a Lupin, Harry habría hecho cualquier cosa para salir de las calles.

La habitación se había quedado en silencio tras escuchar la pregunta de Severus, todos ellos llenos de curiosidad a su vez. Decir que aquella era una reunión de la Orden que no olvidarían en mucho tiempo era exponerlo suavemente.

—Harry —, repitió Severus a modo de advertencia.

—Le conocí —, dijo Harry en voz baja, fulminando con la mirada a todos los demás en la habitación. Que se fuesen al infierno, no quería que le viesen de aquella forma. Y además no podía gruñir o replicar a Severus, no sólo porque le respetaba demasiado, sino porque su Dominante odiaría que lo hiciese. Quería demostrar cuánto necesitaba a Severus, no hacer que estuviese constantemente enfadado con él.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Severus con urgencia.

—Yo tenía nueve años —, respondió Harry.

—¿Asumo que te refieres a mientras te encontrabas todavía con los Dursley? —declaró Severus con resignación.

—El día antes de que huyese —, aclaró Harry.

Severus tomó aire profundamente, provocando que la Orden frunciese el ceño y se preguntase qué era lo que él sabía que ellos no.

—¿Es correcto si presupongo que él es la razón de que Vernon Dursley te apuñalase? —preguntó el hombre, suspirando con cansancio.

Comprendiendo ahora, cada uno de ellos jadeó; Ginny gimoteó, totalmente horrorizada. Ella había sido amparada enormemente por sus padres y parientes. A pesar de haber sido poseída por Lord Voldemort, era inocente e ingenua en muchos aspectos del mundo. Fred y George hicieron una mueca, incapaces de mirar a nadie; en parte por saber todo lo que había ocurrido por haber leído aquel maldito periódico. No era de extrañar que Harry hubiese reaccionado de la forma en la que lo había hecho antes si su tío había ido hacia él con cuchillos en la mano durante su infancia. El conjuro que les azotaba parecía bastante suave ahora.

—¡Yo no hice nada de eso! —exclamó Doge con los ojos abiertos como platos, buscando a ciegas su varita desde el lugar donde estaba sentado, contra el muro. Estaba aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de que Snape fuese el siguiente en ir a por él. Cogiéndola, lloriqueó apenado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hecha pedazos; había tenido su varita desde los once años. Absolutamente desolado ahora, sacó la segunda mitad y acunó su varita rota contra él, sufriendo de un duro golpe.  
Harry siseó, mirando a Doge de una forma que prometía la muerte si no se callaba.

—¿Cómo pudiste ver a Harry, por no hablar de interactuar con él? —le preguntó Minerva al anciano.

—Él me seguía —, le espetó Harry. Con su voz suavizándose, continuó—. Cada vez que iba a cualquier parte fuera de Privet Drive tenía una escalofriante sensación de que algo no iba bien… Nunca lo comprendí. Simplemente me hacía sentir raro, mal… Lo sentí de nuevo en el instante en que entré en esta habitación.

—¿Su magia estaba activa a los nueve años? —preguntó Moody, mirando a Potter con manifiesto orgullo, profundamente impresionado.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—La magia de alguna gente es más… despierta que la de otros, dependiendo de cómo de poderosos sean. El hecho de que tú supieses que estabas siendo seguido dice mucho de cómo de rápido tu magia… maduró —, dijo Minerva a modo de explicación—. No entiendo cómo el hecho de que él te siguiese pudo provocar que tu tío… —fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Ella, como todos los demás, había escuchado la verdad sin adornos de boca de Vernon Dursley, pero parecía que de alguna forma había conseguido eludir el Veritaserum y la Legeremancia de Severus. No habían descubierto acerca de Doge o del hecho de que Vernon había apuñalado a Harry, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que sabían… no le sorprendería que Dumbledore tuviese algo que ver con ello.

—No lo entiendes, Minerva —, suspiró Severus, sentándose. Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio, sin siquiera intentar hablar o mirarse los unos a los otros—. Nunca pasó un día sin que Harry fuese herido, de formas en las que un observador habría encontrado preocupantes. Si yo hubiese visto a Harry en aquel entonces, habría sabido que algo iba mal… el hecho de que un hombre de la talla y edad de Doge no informase de ello… —la voz de Severus se fue desvaneciendo significativamente. Doge había estado en el Wizengamot, había visto arrastrarse a la mayor escoria de la sociedad; si alguien allí aparte de él mismo podría y debería haber sido capaz de detectar el abuso, era él.

Harry resopló amargamente—, él vio a mi tía herirme aquel día; me hizo una reverencia en una tienda, provocando que ella perdiese los estribos. Casi me arrancó el brazo de su sitio, le rugió, y entonces regresó. Cometí el error de preguntar cómo era que él me conocía; ella me abofeteó y entonces básicamente me arrastró a casa. En el momento en que mi tío volvió le contó lo que había pasado. Fue entonces cuando perdí la esperanza de que a alguien le importase una mierda.

—A nosotros nos importa —, dijo Tonks.

Harry rió desdeñosamente—, eso sólo es porque queréis que luche contra el Señor Oscuro por vosotros. No intentéis fingir otra cosa, no soy un jodido estúpido. Si quieres genuinamente gustarle a alguien, ¡no vas encerrándole cuando está claro que no quiere estar aquí! Y no intentes aparentar ser inocente —, dijo él fríamente, mirando por la habitación—. Todos tomasteis parte, y si por un minuto pensase que iba a servir de algo –y si las cosas no estuviesen tan mal– haría que os arrestasen a todos como cómplices es secuestro —. En ese punto Harry miraba directamente a Lupin, Black y Tonks.

—Si no se me necesita aquí, regresaré al ala del hospital —, dijo Poppy, con aspecto de estar incómoda. Estaba muy furiosa por la situación de Harry; sabía que Dumbledore le había mantenido contra su voluntad allí, no que todo ese grupo al completo había tomado parte en ello. Ella estaba, por decirlo de forma sencilla, disgustada con todos y cada uno de ellos, y quería salir de allí antes de hacer un Harry y atacarles a todos, como paso previo antes de desollarles vivos con palabras cortantes.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Severus, con una expresión cómplice en su rostro.

—Puedo ver por qué piensa eso, Potter —, dijo Moody avanzando, su pierna de madera resonando duramente contra el suelo de piedra—. Desafortunadamente, todos confiamos en el hombre equivocado. Todo el mundo aquí puede decirte lo desconfiado que soy, y aun así me engañó —. Su voz se apagó con un gruñido al ver mejor el collar y percibir los conjuros en él con su ojo mágico. Su ojo verdadero se abrió, y su ojo mágico fue automáticamente a la forma sentada de Snape.

Harry hizo un gesto de burla y meneó la cabeza; ¿por qué no le escuchaban? Poniéndose en pie, cruzó la mirada con Snape y le suplicó sin palabras que le sacase de allí. Estaba enfureciéndose de nuevo; estaba muy cansado de estar enfadado a todas horas.

—Creo que hemos acabado por hoy —, dijo Severus, levantándose con rapidez y guiando a Harry hacia la salida.

—No lo creo, Snape —, dijo Sirius con desprecio, colocándose frente a la puerta.

Harry ni siquiera dio un aviso esta vez, simplemente dio un manotazo y Sirius salió volando, cayendo con un ruido sordo sobre la mesa, desparramando libros por todas partes.

—¿Debo contárselo a todo el mundo? —preguntó Minerva.

—No —, dijo Severus rotundamente, él se lo diría personalmente, quizá después del juicio, que se cernía sobre ellos como una nube. Dos días, entonces sabrían cada sucio secreto que Dumbledore había estado ocultando—. Sugiero que informes al Ministerio acerca de la poción. Con suerte habrán estado trabajando en el antídoto; si no, diles que envíen todos los resultados de sus pruebas y haré lo que pueda.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Minerva en voz baja.

Entonces con tanta celeridad como habían llegado, Severus y Harry se fueron. Tanto si se lo decía como si no, Minerva sabía que todos ellos estaban especulando acerca de qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Ouch —, se quejó Sirius, poniéndose en pie de forma temblorosa. Irónicamente, no había caído muy lejos de donde Doge todavía estaba sentado.

—¡Eso ha sido… — dijo Fred boquiabierto.

—...totalmente increíble! —dijo George pasmado.

—¡Chicos! —les regañó sin ganas Arthur, meneando la cabeza. Los gemelos siempre serían los gemelos, incluso durante la guerra; parte de él estaba agradecido por ello, de hecho.

—Estabas advertido, Sirius; sólo estás perjudicando cualquier posibilidad que tuvieses de llegar a conocer a Harry —, Minerva echó el sermón al animago como si fuese un colegial díscolo.

—Potter está con él por propia voluntad, ¿verdad? —preguntó Moody; por una vez en voz baja.

—Lo están; ni Harry ni Severus fueron drogados, Alastor. Se unieron por su cuenta. Intenta mantenerlo en secreto por ahora; creo que Severus quiere ser él mismo quien lo anuncie —, dijo Minerva.

—Probablemente para ver las reacciones de todo el mundo —, dijo Moody haciendo una mueca, su cara llena de cicatrices estirándose de forma espeluznante. Él jamás había confiado en Snape, pero parecía como si fuese a tener que hacerlo. No era estúpido; se daba cuenta de que el Profesor de Pociones era la única razón de que Potter estuviese allí. Lo había dejado bastante claro en su anterior discurso; había mirado a todos menos a los gemelos Weasley, Snape y Minerva.

—No me sorprendería —, admitió Minerva con una media sonrisa.

—¿Por qué se fue con el Profesor Snape? —preguntó Ron, disgustado.

—Creo que lo mejor es que volváis a la sala común de Gryffindor —, dijo Minerva, añadiendo—. Veinticinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por la falta de respeto, Señor Weasley; no lo olvide.

—Sí, profesora McGonagall —, dijo Hermione inmediatamente. Cogiendo a Ron, básicamente le arrastró fuera de la habitación. Ginny les siguió sin decir ni una palabra a nadie, todavía alterada por lo que había escuchado. No había habido nada como aquello cuando su madre le había contado la historia de Harry Potter, el chico que vivió.

—Os sugiero a todos que os abstengáis de ir al juicio a menos que la poción sea eliminada de vuestro sistema —, dijo Minerva con simpatía mientras miraba por la habitación. Ciertamente explicaba el comportamiento de Remus; si Dumbledore le había ordenado que actuase, el joven no habría tenido esperanza de luchar contra ello. Quizá cuando las pociones fuesen eliminadas de Black vería una mejora en él. Aunque, en cuanto resolviese su relación con su ahijado, el embrollo podía quedar resuelto. SI Harry le daba una oportunidad.

—¿Qué hay de Doge? Si él sigue en la Orden, yo me voy —, dijo Fred amargamente.

—Yo también —, dijo George sin necesidad, ya que un gemelo nunca iba a ningún lugar sin el otro.

—¿Qué? —gritó Doge, el tono áspero de su voz siendo evidente cada vez que hablaba.

Minerva se puso rígida viéndose pillada bajo los focos—. Por favor, volveremos a reunirnos tras el juicio; sólo entonces se tomará cualquier decisión.

—Muy bien —, dijo Moody—. Tonks, Black, moveos—. Tenían trabajo que hacer. Como había prometido, mantendría silencio acerca de Snape y Potter, ellos dos juntos… bueno, odiaría tenerlos como enemigos. Podía sentir el poder fluyendo entre ambos.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de esta semana? Ya conocemos el motivo por el que Harry atacó a Doge. Pobre, hubiese podido salir de casa de los Dursley si él hubiese dicho algo y no a Dumbledore sino al Ministerio.**_

 _ **Y Sirius finalmente acabó volando por la habitación, algo me dice que no va a ser la última como siga con ese temperamento frente a Harry ¿Qué pensáis?**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _sachacaro, Cristine Malfoy, Fran Ktrin Black, Tsuruga Lia1412, Kira .Itsuki-san, Lailliet, Sara, Ryogana_ _ **y**_ _Guest_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 ** _¡Nos vemos en unos días!_**

 ** _¡Cuidaros mucho!_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 43**

 **Echando la Vista Atrás**

* * *

Severus había llevado a Harry directamente de regreso a sus aposentos, tumbándole en la cama de inmediato; la poción calmante había sido demasiado para su sistema. Las pociones eran tan nuevas para su cuerpo que todas tenían un efecto mayor en él, además estaba el hecho de que estaba ligeramente desnutrido, lo cual no ayudaba tampoco. Tendiéndose junto a él, todas las pequeñas piezas de sus puzzles estaban empezando a encajar, cosas que no había sido capaz de comprender en la mente de Vernon, y por supuesto en la historia de Harry. Realmente le sorprendió que Doge hubiese estado siguiendo al chico. Eso explicaba por qué nada había salido a la luz; Doge era… bien, a falta de una mejor forma de decirlo, su cabeza estaba firmemente alojada en el culo de Dumbledore. Severus se prometió mantenerle vigilado; no confiaba en él en absoluto. ¿Cómo se atrevió a seguir a Harry e ignorar el dolor que el niño estaba soportando? Era una lástima que no pudiesen hacer que le arrestasen. Pero usaría la poción como excusa, simplemente… o quizá había sido la poción la que había impedido que hablase acerca de ello. De cualquier forma no pintaba bien; no era de extrañar que Harry no confiase para nada en los magos. Dio gracias a Merlín de que el chico le hubiese conocido antes de todo aquello; de otra forma nunca habría querido tener nada que ver con el mundo mágico. Su magia nunca habría podido florecer, y por Merlín, qué desperdicio habría sido eso. Magia sin varita, la habilidad para ver protecciones y magia, su habilidad para hablar con las serpientes; Harry era asombroso; y él había recibido algo de aquello a través del vínculo. Otra cosa por la que todos debían estar agradecidos era que no se hubiese convertido en algo similar al Señor Oscuro. Porque con su poder, tenía más oportunidades que él de esclavizar el mundo. Sin embargo él no quería eso; los otros no habían visto el lado bueno de Harry todavía, pero Severus sabía que estaba ahí. Sólo había que ver lo que había hecho por los gemelos sin siquiera pestañear; parecía como si tener a alguien que cuidase de él estuviese sacando toda su bondad fuera.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Harry? —preguntó suavemente Severus, sintiendo alegría y felicidad burbujeando a través de su sumiso.

—En el día en que nos conocimos —, murmuró Harry con voz cansada.

Severus sonrió recordándolo también; había ido a club para sentir que tenía más… control. El Señor Oscuro había regresado y él estaba… bueno, preocupado realmente. Su búsqueda de Harry había topado con callejones sin salida durante años, y por decirlo de manera simple, estaba cansado de buscar a un niño del que ni siquiera podía tener un atisbo. Pensar que le había encontrado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. No, Harry le había encontrado a él; la primera vez que se conocieron no habría pensado que tenía un sólo ápice de sumiso en su cuerpo… hasta que le había llevado a su casa y había probado sus perversas maneras con él. Harry había sido enormemente adictivo, tan receptivo y ansioso de complacer. A diferencia de cualquier otro sumiso que hubiese tenido antes.

 **-0 FLASH BACK 0-  
**  
Tiritando de frío, a pesar de que eran las vacaciones de verano, Harry caminó más rápido, queriendo alejarse de aquel maldito tiempo. Había estado en la calle durante todo el invierno, incapaz de encontrar a nadie adecuado, y estaba, por decirlo lisa y llanamente, empezando a desesperarse. No sólo por una follada en condiciones, sino por hallar un lugar cálido para dormir; una cama sonaba tan bien ahora mismo. Sus huesos dolían intensamente por dormir en el gélido suelo todo el tiempo. Sorbió los mocos, su nariz estaba atascada; confió en no estar pillado nada. Antes había estado comprando, así que al menos tenía nueva, agradable y cálida ropa puesta, una que no habría llamado la atención de no ser verano. Sólo tenía puesta una chaqueta, pero era la mejor; era resistente al agua, con aislante, y tenía un forro de lana por debajo. Debería haberse hecho con un juego de guantes, bufanda y gorro mientras había podido; pero por otra parte, había pocas tiendas que todavía los tuviesen. Podía conseguirlos al día siguiente, pensó, asintiendo con la cabeza ante sus planes y sintiéndose mejor por tener algo que hacer.

Entonces el club apareció ante sus ojos. Estaba ligeramente apartado, con pocas tiendas cerca, y esa era la intención. Los dueños no querían 'idiotas' que tropezasen con su establecimiento, y por idiotas entendían a gente que no tenía el más mínimo cuidado o no respetaba la forma de vida que elegían otros, como hacían en el mundo del BDSM. Era un universo en sí mismo, porque la gente normal simplemente no comprendía por qué otros deseaban 'degradarse' a sí mismos, como ellos pensaban que ocurría. Harry se estremeció, esta vez no de frío sino de anticipación; realmente quería a alguien que cuidase de él, y cuidar de alguien a cambio.

Buscó el dinero en su bolsillo; había hecho que viniese a él mágicamente mientras una de las cajas registradoras estaba abierta en la tienda hoy –invisible, para que nadie pudiese verlo flotando hacia él–. No cogía dinero a menudo, sólo cuando iba al club. La primera vez que había estado allí algunas personas le habían invitado a las bebidas, pero prefería conseguirlas por su cuenta, de esa forma sabía que no habían sido adulteradas. Vivía en la calle; había visto el lado más oscuro del mundo, y no quería experimentar nada más allá de eso.

Colándose en el club, todo su cuerpo se relajó al ver a personas familiares a su alrededor. Por supuesto nadie le reconoció, lo cual no era de extrañar. Tenía un nuevo aspecto; había cambiado su apariencia. Había hecho su cuerpo más robusto para que la chaqueta que acababa de comprar le sentase bien. Sólo quedaba esa talla, y realmente le había gustado el aspecto que tenía. Casi quería acercarse a Sarah y hablar con ella, pero no podía. No le reconocería, pero parecía feliz y eso era lo que importaba.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Carson, el barman, mirando al recién llegado e intentando evaluarle.

—Budweiser, por favor —, dijo Harry, asintiendo de forma seca. No quería beber nada más fuerte, le gustaba mantenerse alerta todo el tiempo.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Carson, relajándose un poco; el chico no parecía hostil. Cogiendo una botella de debajo de la barra, la abrió y se la tendió al muchacho. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando le entregó la cantidad correcta sin decirle nada. Cogiendo el dinero, la metió en la caja registradora antes de servir a otros clientes.

Harry miró alrededor. Parecía bastante tranquilo esa noche, sólo los habituales, o eso pensaba. Un estremecimiento le recorrió cuando escuchó una voz nueva. Dios mío, era la voz más seductora que jamás hubiese escuchado. Su magia comenzó a filtrarse, como si quisiese llegar al hombre. Maldiciendo en voz baja, la refrenó, encerrándola más lejos; nada como aquello le había ocurrido antes. Buscó al hombre con la voz pecaminosa, observándole por el rabillo del ojo. El individuo en cuestión comenzó a mirar en torno a él, casi como si hubiese sentido a Harry mirándole. El chico se aseguró de permanecer en un discreto segundo plano, aunque se dio cuenta de que algunos sumisos sin compromiso también habían puesto la vista en él.

—Otra —, dijo Harry tras terminar su Budweiser y entregarle al camarero la botella vacía. Le tendió el billete de veinte libras, sin otro cambio disponible. Había usado uno de diez antes para conseguir un sándwich, pagando por algo por una vez. Aceptando el cambio, volvió a meterlo en su bolsillo y continuó vigilando al hombre como había estado haciendo durante la última hora.

Aprendió mucho acerca de él en aquel corto periodo de tiempo: no le gustaban los fumadores, y ni siquiera les dedicaba un vistazo. Tampoco miraba o ni siquiera daba una oportunidad si tenían menos de dieciocho. Hizo que Evan y Rick se marchasen a causa de su edad. No era el hombre más bello del mundo, pero ciertamente tenía su atractivo. Era alto, moreno, y guapo. Sus ojos eran simplemente fascinantes; probablemente podría perderse en ellos. A pesar del hecho de que tenían una mirada de métete-conmigo-y-te-mato, también gritaban misterioso a los cuatro vientos. También le gustaba el whisky, bebida fuerte, y no mostraba ningún signo de estar borracho… lo cual quería decir que podía soportar el alcohol.

Parecía denegar cualquier oportunidad a los diez minutos de pasar tiempo con él. Harry sintió el desafío crecer en su interior; bebiendo el resto de su cerveza, se encaminó hacia el baño y se deslizó dentro, encerrándose en un reservado en vez de usar un urinario. En cuanto hubo terminado, cerró sus ojos e hizo surgir su magia, permitiendo que le hiciese mayor, sólo un poco más para que no hubiese dudas de que había superado los diecisiete. No quería esperar más por si le daba la oportunidad a otra persona. En cuanto hubo terminado, selló su magia de nuevo.

—Un whisky y una Budweiser, por favor —dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la barra una vez más. Por suerte no había cambiado demasiado, de otra forma se habría vuelto enormemente sospechoso. Entregó la cantidad correcta; conocía los precios de muchas de las bebidas de allí, ya que llevaba yendo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ninguno de sus ex-Dominantes estaban presentes aquella noche, y se preguntó brevemente si tendrían a alguien nuevo. No les deseaba mal a ninguno de ellos, y confiaba en que fuesen felices.

Cogiendo las bebidas, se aproximó hasta la esquina de la mesa, preguntándose si tendría siquiera una oportunidad con el hombre. El extraño irradiaba confianza, misterio, y una experiencia del mundo que él no tenía. Aun así, estaba listo para el reto, y no sería la primera vez que le rechazaban… sólo la segunda. Nadie en su sano juicio lo hacía, era bien parecido, o eso decían, y usaba eso como una ventaja.

—¿Una bebida? —preguntó Harry, sus ojos ahora azules bailando divertidos—, no te preocupes, no la he envenenado —, dijo mientras colocaba el vaso sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy preocupado? —preguntó Severus con burla, pero había una pizca de regocijo en sus ojos. Los cuales estaban actualmente recorriendo la figura en forma de Harry, apreciándola. No pudo descubrir si el joven era un sumiso o no, ciertamente no estaba actuando como uno típico. Aunque, lo fuese o no, no le importaría pasar una noche con él. Podía ser un Dominante, pero entonces ¿por qué acercarse a él? Él por supuesto no era un sumiso; ese pensamiento le dio risa. ¿Era un _switch_ *****?

—Bueno, más vale que no deje que se desperdicie —, dijo Harry, moviéndose para recuperar la copa y beberla él mismo.

—No he dicho eso —, respondió Severus, cogiendo el vaso antes de que Harry pudiese poner sus manos en él.

—Por supuesto que no —, dijo Harry sonriendo inmediatamente.

—Siéntate —, le invitó Severus, observándole con sus ojos negros.

—Gracias—, dijo Harry, aceptando la silla—. Soy Harrison Blake.

—Severus Snape —, respondió el mago mientras comprobaba el whisky por si contenía algo más; no confiaba con facilidad, si es que llegaba a hacerlo.

Harry parpadeó al sentir la magia; ¡aquel hombre era como él! No parecía tener los problemas para controlarla que él tenía. Eso no era para nada justo; ¿cómo había logrado ese dominio? Quizá llegaba con la edad… confiaba en que así fuese, en cualquier caso, porque odiaba cómo era su magia ahora. Severus Snape; ese nombre era ciertamente único; nunca antes había conocido a nadie con uno así.

—¿Tienes trabajo? —preguntó Severus. En cuanto estuvo satisfecho acerca de que no había nada en el whisky, comenzó a dar pequeños sorbos, observando a su acompañante con curiosidad. Ayudaba a alejar su mente de la Marca Tenebrosa, y saber que el bastardo había regresado.

—Lo tenía—, mintió descaradamente Harry—. Lo dejé. He decidido ir a la universidad dentro de un año más o menos; no quiero estar atrapado en un trabajo sin posibilidad de mejora el resto de mi vida. Es lo que mis padres habrían querido, creo —. Lo dudaba mucho; sus padres habían sido borrachos que se habían matado en un accidente de tráfico que casi le había costado la vida a él también.

—¿Lo habrían querido? —preguntó Severus de forma comprensiva; él había perdido a sus dos padres cuando era joven también. Aunque estaba contento de que se hubiesen ido, sabía que no todo el mundo trataba a sus hijos como ellos habían hecho.

—Murieron cuando yo tenía dieciséis, por eso tuve que conseguir un trabajo justo después de terminar el colegio —, dijo Harry. Era tan fácil mentir; llevaba haciéndolo durante años, tanto que ya no tenía los tics de comportamiento que acompañaban a la gente que mentía. Fue por ese motivo que Severus Snape, espía extraordinario, no fue capaz de descubrirle. También era algo bueno que los magos no pudiesen usar magia sobre los muggles o de otra forma el hombre habría sabido que Harry mentía con certeza. Tal y como estaban las cosas, estaba a salvo de ser descubierto ya que tenía su magia encerrada para evitar la detección.

—¿Y qué te gustaría hacer? —preguntó Severus; así que el chico tenía al menos dieciocho años… o eso esperaba.

—No tengo ni idea, por eso voy a tomarme un año, para descubrir qué es lo que quiero realmente —, dijo Harry.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando? —preguntó Severus, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

—Tres años —, dijo Harry—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy profesor de química; tengo un Máster en Ciencias, la persona más joven en lograrlo —, respondió Severus. No podía decirle al muggle que tenía un Máster en Pociones, ¿cómo podría? Química era lo más cercano que una persona corriente podría llegar a entender.

—Impresionante —, declaró Harry. Él estaba muy por encima suyo; aquel hombre no era para nada un estúpido. ¿Por cuánto tiempo pensaba realmente que podría engañarle para que pensase que era listo? También estaba adelantándose demasiado; Severus podría no estar buscando un sumiso siquiera. Él no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que era un Máster, pero a juzgar por cómo alardeaba de ello… era importante—. ¿Trabajas en una universidad?

—Colegio, en un colegio privado —, dijo Severus con su voz delatando cuánto le gustaba aquello.

—¿Privado? Suena divertido —, dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica.

Severus se mofó—, ciertamente.

Lo había adivinado, una media sonrisa cruzó su rostro… y había durado más de diez minutos, lo cual era una muy buena señal. Ah bien, si las cosas se estropeaban simplemente huiría y cambiaría su aspecto como siempre hacía. Ahora mismo deseaba saber si este hombre estaba interesado; con suerte lo estaría, Harry no quería que aquella noche hubiese sido en vano. Realmente quería una buena sesión de sexo y algún sitio donde dormir. Con algo de suerte aquel hombre estaría dispuesto de proporcionárselo. Por ese motivo nunca iba a por chicos más jóvenes, a ellos les gustaba ir a casa del mayor. Ese habría sido él, así que sus Dominantes siempre habían sido mayores que su apariencia exterior. Primero tenía que descubrir en qué se estaba metiendo, antes de ir más lejos.

—¿Qué es lo que te va? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Severus alzó una ceja, ligeramente impresionado con la franqueza con la que lo había preguntado—. ¿No puedes adivinarlo? —dijo a modo de respuesta.

—Te tenía etiquetado como un Dominante, pero me he equivocado otras veces —, admitió Harry con una sonrisa; se había pasado veinte minutos hablando con un sádico una vez; él no era un masoquista, así que no habría funcionado. En. Absoluto. Aunque había llegado a conocer al hombre bastante bien, como Harold Wilson, pero ya no era él nunca más.

—Esta vez no; a ti sin embargo, no puedo ubicarte —, confesó Severus. El chico actuaba como un Dominante; ni una sola vez había apartado la vista de él. Actuaba con confianza, y era muy consciente de su propio atractivo; normalmente la gente como esa no le gustaba a Severus, pero Harrison Blake era diferente –él no parecía creerse mejor que cualquiera por ello–.

—Soy un sumiso —, dijo Harry, conteniendo la respiración—. ¿Interesado? —preguntó.

Severus contempló al muchacho; ciertamente era el más joven que jamás había considerado en tomar como sumiso. Los otros habían sido mayores, más experimentados, mientras que Harrison no parecía que tuviese demasiadas tablas. Especialmente si tenía en cuenta cómo se había desarrollado la conversación. Podría ser interesante, tomar a alguien que no tenía experiencia. Ciertamente parecía que podía ser un desafío, pero no estaban en una relación aún, las cosas podían cambiar. Realmente no debería estar pensando en tomar otro sumiso, pero quería uno, echaba de menos ese estilo de vida. Durante los últimos cuatro años todo lo que había hecho durante sus veranos era buscar a Harry Potter. Lo cual era un esfuerzo completamente fútil; no había ni una sola pista de dónde estaba el chico. La Orden al completo estaba ahí fuera en su busca; no le echarían en falta. Él era un Slytherin, e iba a aprovecharse de la situación que había caído en su regazo, por así decirlo. Tomando de un trago el resto del whisky, razonó que le había dejado esperando suficiente. Colocando el vaso sobre la mesa asintió. Viendo los ojos azules encenderse con un fuego interior, la excitación llameó en su interior; había esperado bastante. Iba a llevarle de vuelta a su piso y conseguir lo que quería de él. Si las cosas funcionaban, entonces todo estaba bien; si no, siempre podía regresar aquí y buscar otro sumiso en potencia.

—Vamos —, dijo Severus.

—Sí, Señor—, dijo Harry sin aliento.

Oh, sí, definitivamente era un sumiso, pensó Severus mientras se ponían en pie y dejaban el club.

 **-0 FIN DEL FLASH BACK 0-**

Despertando repentinamente, Severus miró alrededor, temporalmente desorientado. Maldición, no había tenido intención de dormirse. Estaba haciéndolo con mucha frecuencia últimamente… y entonces otra llamada a la puerta le hizo darse cuenta de qué le había despertado probablemente en primer lugar. Las protecciones alrededor de sus habitaciones relampaguearon ligeramente, permitiéndole ver los colores. Todavía le fascinaba… ¿y así era como Harry lo veía todo el tiempo? Era asombroso. Saltando de la cama, se encaminó apresuradamente hacia la puerta, confiando en que no llamasen de nuevo; no quería que despertasen a Harry.

—¿Qué ocurre? —les espetó Severus, abriendo la puerta para encontrar a Minerva y Percy Weasley en la entrada; sus labios se curvaron tan sólo con ver al idiota. Honestamente, el chico tenía la cabeza bien metida en el culo; se sorprendía de que fuese capaz de ver el mundo tal y como era.

—El Min-n-istro de mag-ia me p-idió que te die-se esto —, dijo Percy, con los ojos abiertos como platos y tartamudeando ante su viejo profesor de pociones. Ya no actuaba para nada como el petulante hombre que había sido unos escasos segundos atrás, caminando por las mazmorras con su antigua jefa de casa.

—¿Qué es? —dijo Severus con desprecio, mirando a los papeles que le ofrecía como si esperase que le mordiesen.

—E-ellos necesitan tu ayuda —, dijo Percy, logrando pronunciar la mayor parte de la frase sin tartamudear.

—Dame eso —, gruñó Severus, arrebatando el pergamino de las manos del joven.

—Severus —, le recriminó Minerva, meneando la cabeza. Honestamente, algunas veces confiaba en que cambiaría, teniendo ahora a alguien en su vida, pero no, desafortunadamente no. Severus nunca iba a ser una persona sociable, no importaba con quién acabase, incluso si esa persona era Harry Potter. Aunque si alguien necesitaba que le bajasen un poco los humos, ese era Percy Weasley. Tenía un inflado sentido de qué estatus tenía en el mundo. Ella había pasado todo el camino hasta allí escuchándole jactarse acerca de sus logros.

—¿Qué tipo de idiota tienen trabajando en esta poción? —murmuró Severus, ocupado leyendo la información que le habían entregado. ¿No se daban cuenta de que aquello sólo les envenenaría? Era algo bueno que se lo hubiesen enviado a él. A pesar de que no le gustaban los estúpidos miembros de la Orden, no les quería muertos… al menos pensaba que no.

—¿Hay alguien que no sea un imbécil en lo que respecta a pociones comparado contigo, Severus? —preguntó Minerva, sus labios frunciéndose de regocijo.

Severus alzó la vista, sonriéndole con malicia, divertido ante su provocación; eso es algo que Harry diría.

Percy estiró su cuello, intentando ver el interior de las dependencias de su profesor. Se rumoreaba que Potter estaba allí, según las cartas que estaba recibiendo. A su madre no le gustaba en absoluto, pero Fudge parecía adorar la tierra por la que pisaba. Quería saber quién estaba en lo correcto, su madre o el Ministro, pero por desgracia no pudo ver nada.

—Puedes marcharte —le espetó Severus, furioso por que el chico metiese la nariz en su vida privada.

Percy saltó un metro en el aire—. ¡Sí, señor!—, chilló el joven antes de hacer rápidamente el camino de regreso hacia la entrada de Hogwarts. Estaba contento de estar lejos del opresivo profesor, había olvidado lo intimidante que el mago podía ser.

—¿Es acerca de la poción controladora? —preguntó Minerva, pasando al interior y permitiendo que Severus cerrase la puerta.

—Sí —, dijo Severus de manera ausente mientras caminaba hacia su laboratorio de pociones personal, cogiendo los objetos que necesitaba, pergamino y tinta. Poniendo la receta del Ministerio a un lado, comenzó su propio preparado; ¡ni siquiera habían acertado con una dirección! Apenas podía creer que tuviesen a alguien tan incompetente trabajando en su departamento de pociones. Al menos habían tenido la inteligencia de mandárselo a él; aunque no creía que los efectos de la poción original pudiesen ser completamente revertidos, lo intentaría.

Minerva observó a Severus crear un antídoto para la poción de Dumbledore, mirando apenas la receta original o los ingredientes de la poción de control. Era un genio con las pociones; su maestría estaba desperdiciada allí en Hogwarts, enseñando. Sin Dumbledore manipulándole… ¿se quedaría? Por una parte ella sabía que merecía centrarse más en la investigación de pociones… por la otra, ella estaría algo perdida sin él; era un buen hombre a pesar de cómo trataba a los estudiantes. Sin embargo entendía por qué era así con ellos. Pociones era una clase tan volátil, y sabía cómo podían ponerse los estudiantes; recordaba la primera vez que había ocurrido. Era su tercer día en Hogwarts, enseñando a Slytherins y Gryffindors de tercer año; habían causado una explosión, y cinco estudiantes habían acabado en el hospital, por suerte con nada permanente o que requiriese cuidados a largo plazo. Severus no había dejado de despotricar sobre ello durante cinco horas seguidas. No había sido hasta que él había empezado a controlarlos con mano de hierro, asegurándose de que le temían lo suficiente para no llegar a lo que aquellos otros estudiantes, tantos años atrás.

—Tu habilidad está desperdiciada aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo Minerva, poniendo voz a sus pensamientos.

Severus alzó la vista con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué ella sacaría eso a relucir ahora.

—Es verdad; quiero decir, mírate, casi has resuelto algo en cuestión de minutos algo en lo que otra persona lleva días trabajando —, dijo Minerva con admiración.

—Quienquiera que fuese era un zopenco en lo que respecta a pociones; Harry podría hacerlo mejor —, se mofó Severus, garabateando de nuevo.

—Tengo la sensación de que no te quedarás mucho tiempo en Hogwarts —, dijo Minerva; ella le echaría de menos de verdad.

—Quizá no, pero tengo la impresión de que mi marcha provocará una celebración entre dos tercios del colegio —, dijo Severus con una sonrisa irónica—. Eso me recuerda, ¿los gemelos pasaron la prueba?

—Lo han hecho, sí, y no, no están siendo controlados. Pero debo decir que no me sorprende —, dijo Minerva.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Severus arqueando una ceja.

—Albus no parecía… preocuparse demasiado por ellos. Creo que sólo se les permitió entrar en la Orden porque el resto de los Weasley estaban en ella —, respondió Minerva. Lo cual era cierto, el Director no les había dedicado ni una sola mirada. Nunca les pedía nada; era como si fuesen invisibles.

—Él se lo pierde; creo que son los más poderosos e ingeniosos de todos los Weasleys —, dijo Severus seriamente. A pesar del hecho de que no tenían el dinero, habían intentado continuar viviendo sueño. No se habían rendido, y habían seguido creando bromas y vendiéndolas, y ahora harían toda una cadena de ellas, estaba convencido. Cuando se les ponía un reto, los gemelos probablemente se salían con la suya.

—¿El Ministerio quiere que prepare esto? —preguntó Severus, dejando a un lado la pluma tras crear con éxito el antídoto. La suficiencia y la satisfacción emanaban de él en oleadas; sentaba bien saber que era tan bueno. Cogiendo la carta volvió a releerla, pero no decía nada acerca de preparar la poción. Sin embargo, el idiota no podía descifrar una receta, entonces no había forma de que fuese capaz de destilar esta. Al menos sólo necesitaría preparar un caldero para todos los de la Orden, quizá dos; sería algo justo en cualquier caso.

—No tengo ni idea, Severus, yo sólo escolté al señor Weasley aquí abajo —, dijo Minerva—. ¿Te gustaría que me pusiese en contacto con Cornelius?

—No, no lleva demasiado, lo haré —, dijo Severus con indiferencia.

—Hay otra cuestión que me ha estado fastidiando, debo admitir —, le dijo Minerva, con aspecto ligeramente inquieto.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Severus mientras preparaba su caldero. Poniendo agua en él, lo dejó hervir mientras iba y sacaba todos lo ingredientes que había determinado que serían necesarios del armario, haciendo flotar aquellos que no pudo llevar junto a él.

—¿Dónde y cómo creó Albus esa poción? —preguntó Minerva.

—Él sacó Extraordinario en todas sus clases, que asumo incluyó Pociones. Está interesado en alquimia, que se conecta íntimamente con la preparación de pociones. Dudo mucho que hubiese sido difícil lograr esto. Hay que admitir que es curioso dónde podría haberlo llevado a cabo; hay algunos ingredientes cuestionables que habrían hecho que se alzasen algunas cejas si fuese a comprarlos —, respondió Severus.

—Cierto —, coincidió Minerva.

—Haz que la Orden se reúna después de cenar; la poción estará lista para entonces. Deberías también hacer que el Ministro sepa que la estoy preparando. Si es necesario, enviaré un poco por si teme que otros puedan haber sido manipulados —, dijo Severus mientras medía el primero de la larga lista de ingredientes.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Minerva—. ¿Qué tal está Harry?

—Lo que tiene Harry es que supera las cosas con bastante rapidez; era algo habitual en él… luchar, me refiero. Puede pasar de furioso a feliz en un nanosegundo —, dijo Severus con una media sonrisa, aunque aquel no había sido el caso hacía poco. Golpear a Doge hasta convertirlo en pulpa sólo le había hecho enfadar más, motivo por el cual había tenido que darle la poción calmante. Sabía de una cosa que habría distraído con éxito al chico, pero no la haría en una habitación llena de miembros de la Orden.

—Es bueno oír eso, debo decir que los gemelos fueron muy elocuentes en su protesta por que Doge siguiese en la Orden. Ellos insistieron en que si él permanecía en ella, ellos se iban; parece que Harry tiene buenos protectores en ambos —, dijo Minerva, luchando sin éxito para evitar que una sonrisa brotase en sus labios.

—Ellos necesitan protección de él —, dijo Severus sonriendo mientras reía de forma sombría—. Intentaron abrazarle antes; todo lo que ocurrió fue que salieron despedidos contra el muro. Más o menos de la misma forma que Black—. Oh, no se olvidaría de eso pronto, de hecho lo pondría en su pensadero para uso futuro.

—¡Oh, querido! —dijo Minerva, con sus labios desapareciendo en contenido regocijo.

—De hecho, no van a intentar eso de nuevo en breve —, dijo Severus asintiendo.

—Prepararé la reunión de la Orden y dejaré que el Ministro lo sepa; me temo que tendremos que volver a comenzar las clases antes de que los estudiantes empiecen a pensar que pueden hacer lo que les apetezca —, dijo Minerva.

—Haz que den comienzo de nuevo; haré que hagan exámenes en la biblioteca. Quizá haga que Draco Malfoy o Hermione Granger se encarguen de las clases de primer y segundo año —, sugirió Severus; ambos eran brillantes en Pociones así que no tenía dudas acerca de ello.

—Buena idea, Severus, ¿por qué no había pensado yo en ello? —preguntó Minerva exasperada.

—Porque estás sobrecargada de trabajo y pensando todo demasiado —dijo Severus simplemente.

—¿Te gustaría que se lo preguntase? —dijo la mujer.

—Si no te importa —, respondió el hombre.

—Muy bien, te veré después, Severus —, dijo Minerva, asintiendo sombríamente. Con un plan de acción en marcha, salió en dirección a su despacho para escribir cartas a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, solicitándoles que fuesen a verla cuando les fuese posible. Asignó una hora para la reunión de la Orden y entonces hizo Flu al Ministerio de Magia.

* * *

 ****  
 ** _Switch_** : _En el mundo del BDSM, se denomina Switch a aquellas personas que pueden ejercer ambos roles_ _(Dominante y sumiso)._

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Nos echasteis de menos?**_  
 _ **Sentimos muchísimo la tardanza, pero el capítulo de hoy es un poco más largo que los anteriores así que nos llevó algo más de tiempo prepararlo, además, estos últimos días no hemos tenido tanto tiempo como nos hubiese gustado para dedicarle al capítulo.**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sabemos cómo se conocieron Severus y Harry, está claro que ni siquiera en un ambiente como ese Harry se comportaría tal y como se esperaba de él XD.**_

 _ **Esperemos que la autora nos deje ver un poco más de esa época ¿soy la única que tiene curiosidad por ver cómo se desarrolló la relación en esos momentos?**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _Cristine Malfoy, AkiRiddleLaufey, sachacaro, Fran Ktrin Black, Kira .Itsuki-san, Tsuruga Lia1412, NRC Neyleen Rivero Cardenas, Sara, Guest_ _ **y**_ _Coni_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 _ **Cuidaros mucho :D**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 44**  
 **  
Reuniones**

* * *

 **  
**Minerva acababa de corregir el último trabajo de los alumnos de séptimo año cuando una llamada sonó en la puerta de su aula. Había estado esperando durante una hora a que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy apareciesen. Sin duda habían estado en una clase; Granger habría aparecido enseguida si no fuese ese el caso. Colocando los trabajos corregidos en su escritorio, decidió que realmente debería trasladar todo al despacho del Director. O mejor dicho; a su despacho de Directora; le estaba llevando algo de tiempo asimilar el cambio de estatus, no cabía duda. No sólo eso, iba a tener que contratar un nuevo profesor de Transformaciones para que se encargase de su puesto, y estaban sus tareas como Jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Filius o Sprout tomarían su lugar como Subdirectores, si estaban receptivos ante la idea, por supuesto.

—Pasen —, dijo Minerva sombríamente, dejando su pluma en el bote con el resto. Se sentó más recta esperando a que entrasen.

—¿Ha solicitado verme, Profesora McGonagall? —preguntó Hermione mientras pasaba, con Draco Malfoy tras ella, fulminándola con la mirada al entrar a su vez en la habitación.

—Lo he hecho, pasen y siéntense —, dijo Minerva, observando a los dos alumnos de séptimo año, preguntándose si serían capaces de asumir las tareas que tenían por delante.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Va todo bien con el Profesor Snape? —añadió, preocupado por su propio Jefe de Casa y padrino. No ocurría todos los días que le llamasen misteriosamente al despacho de la Profesora McGonagall; ella estaba, después de todo, a cargo de los Gryffindor, no de los Slytherin.

—No, señor Malfoy. Todo está bien, o tan bien como puede ir en estos momentos —, le dijo Minerva al muchacho rubio—. Tengo algo que pedirles a ambos; no es algo a lo que deban acceder a la ligera. No duden en decir que no, si sienten que la tarea es demasiado monumental para ustedes. Especialmente teniendo sus ÉXTASIS este año; hay otros estudiantes a los que puedo pedírselo.

—¿Qué tarea? —preguntó Hermione, sentándose más erguida, sus ojos marrones ansiosos por algo que hacer. Desde aquella reunión de la Orden se había sentido tan mal. El periódico no le había dicho ni la mitad de lo que le había ocurrido a Harry Potter. Apenas podía creer que su tío le hubiese apuñalado; la familia se quería entre ellos. Ella no tenía tías o tíos, pero imaginaba que habrían sido como sus padres. Ginny se había ido directamente a la cama, completamente traumatizada; se había negado a ir al hospital cuando ella se lo había sugerido.

—Necesito que alguien se encargue temporalmente de las clases de Pociones y Transformaciones, sólo las de primer y quizá segundo curso. Serán pagadas, y pueden usarlas como experiencia laboral; estaré muy feliz de darles referencias para cualquier carrera que decidan emprender —, dijo Minerva, exponiéndoles la situación.

—¿Pociones? —preguntó Draco; ¿por qué su padrino necesitaba a alguien que se encargase de sus clases? Tenía unas ganas tremendas de preguntarlo, pero era demasiado sangre limpia, por así decirlo, demasiado bien educado, para hacerlo.

—¿Por qué necesita a alguien que se haga cargo de las clases? —preguntó Hermione directamente. ¿Tenía algo que ver con la Orden? ¿El juicio de Dumbledore? Pero si ese era el caso, ¿por qué sólo dos clases?

Draco lanzó una mirada de incredulidad a Granger por su flagrante falta de modales; no debería estar haciendo preguntas como esas. Sus profesores eran profesores, no sus iguales, y no tenían por qué responder a interrogatorios como aquel. Le estaba hablando a McGonagall como si fuesen de igual posición; era como hablarle a Dumbledore como si fueses su mejor amigo.

Minerva apretó sus labios, evidentemente poco impresionada.

—¿Cuándo son las clases de Pociones de primero hasta tercer año? —preguntó Draco, sacando su horario de su maleta escolar diseñada por Gradrags.

—Ah —, dijo Minerva, revolviendo a través de su pila de papeles, buscando una copia del calendario del Profesor de Pociones—. Las de primer año son las dos primeras clases de los lunes.

—Puedo hacer esas —, dijo Draco; su horario estaba libre—. ¿Y las de segundo año?

—La tercera y cuarta clases de los miércoles —, le dijo Minerva.

—Tengo una clase a cuarta hora, pero es Herbología; puedo saltarme unas cuantas; no afectará a mis notas —, dijo Draco con seriedad—. Si la Profesora Sprout está dispuesta a darme un esquema general de la clase.

—Le informaré —, dijo Minerva, aliviada de que Draco estuviese dispuesto a ayudar cuando podía.

—¿El tercer año? —preguntó Draco entonces.

—¿Está usted seguro, señor Malfoy? —preguntó Minerva antes de mirar la programación.

—Sí, señora —, respondió Draco, garabateando en su cronograma.

—Las de tercer año son la quinta y sexta clase de los martes —, dijo Minerva, con aspecto algo dubitativo ahora.

—Asumo que la clase de séptimo curso de Pociones se cancela por el momento —dijo Draco, alzando la vista de su hoja.

—Ciertamente —, confirmó Minerva, sorprendida por la forma tan… madura en que estaba actuando Draco Malfoy. Parecía como si de verdad le hiciese ilusión la experiencia. Había crecido, y sin siquiera darse cuenta, se sintió orgullosa. Siempre era agradable ver a los estudiantes crecer para convertirse en adultos maduros. No se podía decir lo mismo de Ronald Weasley aún, quien sólo había tenido tres clases este año. Ninguna de las cuales le proporcionaría un trabajo decente; el resto de los Weasleys habían hecho al menos seis clases de T.I.M.O.s, y las habían superado, incluso los gemelos. Estaba sorprendida de que Molly no se hubiese puesto hecha una furia por ello, siendo totalmente honesta.

Draco asintió, presionando con su varita sobre el cronograma, y 'tiempo de estudio' apareció sobre los espacios dedicados a las clases de pociones. Estaban destacados en amarillo para poder saber que no era algo permanente. Adoraba Pociones, así que no era ningún problema para él hacerse cargo de las clases de cursos inferiores. Había estado aprendiendo sobre la materia de su padrino desde que era un bebé. No es que el mago oscuro fuese a verle cada día; la mayor parte de las veces veía a Severus sólo algunos días al año, en su cumpleaños, Navidad, y por extraño que pareciese, en Halloween. Eso último no ocurría ahora que él estaba en Hogwarts; sin embargo todavía recibía una tarjeta de felicitación y un regalo en su cumpleaños.

—¿Tiene el Profesor Snape una programación de clases para mí? —preguntó Draco, guardando su tabla con satisfacción.

—Estoy segura de que tendrá una —, le aseguró Minerva.

—¿Eso es todo, Profesora? Me gustaría estudiar algo ya que el tiempo de clases ha sido reducido —, dijo Draco. Cogería algunos libros de la biblioteca y los leería en sus habitaciones. Las cuales, por cierto, eran excelentes, aunque no eran nada desorbitado como sus dependencias en la Mansión Malfoy; los recuerdos de su hogar habían sido mancillados por la presencia del Señor Oscuro.

—Lo es; gracias, señor Malfoy —, dijo Minerva, casi sonriendo al joven.

—No hay problema —, dijo Draco profesionalmente antes de salir de la estancia y dirigirse hacia la biblioteca.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la Orden? —preguntó Hermione en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado y se quedó a solas con la directora.

—Señorita Granger, al contrario de la creencia popular, no necesita saberlo todo. No estoy de acuerdo con que los estudiantes en Hogwarts tengan permitido entrar en la Orden, para empezar… —comenzó Minerva.

—¿Me está echando? —la interrumpió Hermione, quedándose boquiabierta de la sorpresa.

—Puede que la Orden no exista por mucho más tiempo; todo depende de cómo vayan las cosas. Desafortunadamente, ya que es usted mayor de edad, no puedo decirle qué hacer, en realidad. La verdad sea dicha, es usted extremadamente inteligente, y puede que sea uno de los mejores miembros de la Orden que tenemos… si no insistiese en saberlo todo. Ahora, tengo mucho que hacer y no demasiado tiempo para lograrlo; ¿puede ocuparse de las clases de Transformaciones o debo pedirle a otro que lo haga? —preguntó Minerva con total honestidad. La chica le recordaba demasiado a Dumbledore; su necesidad de conocerlo todo era realmente perturbadora.

—Puedo hacerlo —, dijo Hermione; la oportunidad de enseñar era demasiado grande como para dejarla pasar. Además ya había leído todos sus libros de séptimo curso tres veces. Aunque que los estudiantes fuesen a estar de acuerdo con ella… era algo totalmente diferente.

—Gracias —, dijo Minerva, demostrando su exasperación. Honestamente, debería haber pensado en encargárselo a otro alumno.

—¿Cuándo son las clases de primero? —preguntó Hermione, siguiendo el ejemplo de Draco y anotándolo. Sacando su diario, cogió el bolígrafo muggle que venía con él y se dispuso a escribir.

—Mañana, segunda y tercera horas —, dijo Minerva, sin tener que mirar su horario.

—De acuerdo, ¿y las de segundo? —preguntó Hermione, garabateando en su diario y borrando sus sesiones de 'estudio'.

—La primera, mañana por la mañana –a primera hora, y el jueves, a cuarta hora–, añadió Minerva—. Las de tercer año, si puede hacerlas, son el miércoles, a tercera y cuarta horas —. Cogiendo un trozo de pergamino de la bandeja, comenzó a escribir lo que había planeado para sus lecciones con los de tercer curso, ya que sólo había previsto que la estudiante-profesora se ocupase de las de primero y segundo.

—Está bien —, dijo Hermione, sintiéndose aliviada; ninguna de sus clases sería interrumpida.

—Gracias, señorita Granger —, dijo Minerva.

—No es ningún problema, Profesora McGonagall —, dijo Hermione inmediatamente; todo lo que le ayudase a encontrar trabajo después de salir del colegio estaba bien para ella.

—Aquí está mi programación para las clases —, dijo Minerva, tendiéndole tres páginas de pergamino.

—Gracias, Profesora —, respondió Hermione, ufana. Poniéndose en pie, las colocó en su carpeta, con la intención de subir a su habitación de Prefecta y practicar para su primera clase. La excitación recorría su cuerpo; finalmente iba a poder demostrar a la gente de qué estaba hecha. ¡La profesora confiaba lo bastante en ella como para haberle preguntado! Deslizando su bolsa sobre su hombro dejó el despacho. Sólo tenía una hora para practicar después de todo, ya que había una reunión de la Orden después de la cena.

Minerva suspiró aliviada cuando la muchacha finalmente se marchó, era una cosa menos de la que ocuparse. Ahora sólo tenía que hacer Flu a Cornelius Fudge, y después podría cenar algo antes de la reunión de la Orden. Hablando de lo cual, debería prepararla ahora antes de que se le olvidase de nuevo. Abriendo su cajón buscó el pequeño amuleto, una moneda de oro con un fénix en ella, con algunos números y letras. En cuanto la encontró la sacó, golpeándola con la varita y estableciendo la nueva hora de la reunión; supo que había tenido éxito lanzando el conjuro cuando la moneda se calentó sobre la palma de su mano. Colocándola en su bolsillo, se incorporó, llamando a uno de los elfos domésticos.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, Directora McGonagall? —preguntó Drip, contemplando a la mujer que estaba ahora a cargo de todos ellos, de hecho.

—Necesito todas mis posesiones empaquetadas y metidas en cajas antes de trasladarme al despacho de Directora, por favor. Hazlo cuando puedas sin interrumpir la cena —, le dijo Minerva a la criatura.

—¡Podemos hacerlo ahora, Directora McGonagall! —gorjeó Dirp inmediatamente; había cerca de cien elfos domésticos en las cocinas, y sólo treinta de ellos aproximadamente estaban cocinando. Todos los demás estaban limpiando y poniendo los utensilios de cocina y los objetos de regreso en sus lugares apropiados.

—Gracias —, dijo Minerva amablemente al elfo antes de ir en dirección a sus dependencias para usar la Red Flu.

* * *

—¡Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia! —, exclamó Minerva mientras su rostro desaparecía dentro de las llamas.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —dijo una dulce y azucarada voz, teñida de fingido interés.

—Me gustaría hablar con Cornelius Fudge —, dijo Minerva, con tono brusco.

—No está disponible ahora mismo, ¿quiere dejarle un mensaje? —preguntó Umbridge.

—Quizá no me ha oído; necesito hablar con Cornelius Fudge —, dijo Minerva con irritación.

—¡El Ministro de Magia es una persona muy ocupada! —dijo Umbridge, perdiendo su propia calma.

—Entonces vaya a buscarle —, dijo la Directora como si estuviese hablando con una niña de cinco años.

—¡No puede hablarme de esa forma! —chilló Umbridge, furiosa por la audacia de aquella mujer.

—¿Qué está pasando? —quiso saber Fudge, entrando en la habitación y fulminando con la mirada a su secretaria. ¿Por qué estaba ella en su despacho? ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que permaneciese fuera de él? Ella tenía su escritorio fuera de esa habitación, y allí es donde debía quedarse.

—Esta mujer solicitó verle en persona, a pesar de que le dije que usted es un hombre extremadamente ocupado, dirigiendo el Ministerio como lo hace —, dijo Umbridge, de nuevo con su tono azucarado mientras miraba al Ministro con supuesta admiración.

—¿Por qué está usted en mi despacho, para empezar? —quiso saber Cornelius, poco impresionado. ¿Por qué era tan difícil lograr que alguien le escuchase, demonios? Oh, sí, ellos pensaban que él era un idiota. Suspiró internamente; la mujer estaba realmente crispando sus nervios.

—Estaba devolviendo mi formulario para ser su subsecretaria jefe —, dijo Umbridge con dulzura, señalando con su mano de uñas pintadas de rosa la única hoja que adornaba su escritorio. Lo que evitó mencionar fue que había 'extraviado' todos los impresos que habían sido enviados por otros candidatos, especialmente Madam Bones; Dolores sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ella. Ella quería realmente el puesto, convertirse en subsecretaria jefe significaba que sólo tendría que responder ante Cornelius Fudge. El hombre era un idiota, y con la persuasión adecuada, podría tenerle haciendo lo que ella quisiese. Tenía tantas leyes que quería que se aprobasen, la mayoría relacionadas con esas sucias criaturas mestizas que tanto odiaba. También estaba harta de actuar como escriba durante los juicios; había tantas cosas que deseaba decir.

—Márchese —, le ordenó Cornelius, cerrando sus ojos. Casi admiraba su audacia; sin duda había destruido el resto de las solicitudes mientras estaba allí. Desafortunadamente no estaba de humor para juegos, al menos no estos días, de todas formas. Sin Dumbledore y Lucius tras él, tenía que labrarse su propio nombre, su propio camino, lo que significaba que tendría que poner al público de su lado por sí mismo.

—¿Le apetece un café, señor? Parece preocupado —preguntó Umbridge, inquieta.

—Creo que el Ministro le ha pedido que se vaya —, dijo Minerva desde el fuego. Estaba empezando a irritarse, y sus piernas no estaban hechas para largas comunicaciones a través de la Red Flu ahora.

—No estaba hablando con usted —, dijo Umbridge con aquella enfermiza voz infantil.

—No quiero café —, dijo Cornelius, de pie lejos de la puerta y haciéndole un gesto silencioso para que se fuese.

—Sí, señor —, dijo Umbridge, saliendo a regañadientes para tomar asiento fuera en su despacho. Una pequeña placa en su escritorio decía 'Dolores Umbridge Secretaria del Ministro de Magia'; la había creado ella misma. Intentó escuchar, pero no oyó nada; obviamente habían lanzado un conjuro silenciador. Gruñó con irritación; cuanto antes lograse aquel trabajo mejor. Había un rumor acerca de que Harry Potter había sido hallado; el hecho de que Hogwarts estuviese en contacto con Fudge sólo apuntaba al mocoso.

—¿Puedo ayudarte, Minerva? —preguntó Cornelius, sentándose con resignación.

—¿De veras, Cornelius? ¿Dolores Umbridge como tu subsecretaria? —preguntó Minerva, dejando clara su desaprobación. Podía recordarla, una tímida chica Slytherin con la voz más horrible imaginable. Sentía un odio patológico por cualquiera que no fuese puro, y les hacía la vida imposible—. Eso ciertamente no te hará ganar votos; ella es un verdadero elemento.

—No tiene el puesto todavía —, dijo Cornelius con cansancio, frotando sus ojos—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Severus ha encontrado, teóricamente y muy probablemente, un antídoto para la poción; lo está preparando y pregunta si lo necesitas —, le dijo Minerva, sin perder el tiempo en nimiedades.

—Ah, ¿ya? —preguntó Cornelius, parpadeando con sorpresa. Parecía que había tomado la decisión acertada enviando a Percy Weasley a ver a Severus. El chico Weasley era, por ahora, su secretario junior; tanto Umbridge como Weasley luchaban por las tareas más insignificantes, intentando ganar su favor. Lo que era extraño, no le había visto desde su regreso de Hogwarts, y no estaba en su mesa.

—No es el Maestro de Pociones más joven en lograr el título por nada —, dijo Minerva, sus labios frunciéndose con orgullo.

—No, lo supongo. Haré que Weasley compruebe el Wizengamot en busca de cualquier manipulación en cuanto regrese. Si no está aquí en la próxima media hora, tendrá que esperar hasta que acabe con el próximo juicio —, dijo Cornelius, mirando a la hora en la pared; los días parecían arrastrarse últimamente.

—Tan sólo envía una lechuza a Severus si le necesitas —, dijo Minerva—. Es mejor que no vuelvas a mandar a Percy; dudo mucho que quiera esa tarea.

Cornelius la miró intentando reprimir su regocijo; por eso precisamente le había enviado en primer lugar. Además tenía una curiosidad morbosa por saber si Severus Snape había perdido su toque. Parecía que no lo había hecho, a pesar de tener un amante en su vida.

—Lo hiciste a propósito —, dijo Minerva, llegando a la conclusión correcta.

—Quizá —, respondió Cornelius de forma circunspecta, el político en él no quería admitir nada que pudiese ser usado contra él.

—Bien, si me disculpas, actualmente estoy haciendo la mudanza de aquí al despacho de Directora —, dijo Minerva.

—Por supuesto; te dejo con ello. Te veré mañana en el juicio —, le dijo Cornelius.

—Lo harás —, asintió Minerva antes de desaparecer de la red Flu.

* * *

Ginny dio un salto cuando sintió la moneda calentarse contra su cadera. Sentándose, se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras trataba de pescar el objeto y sacarlo de su bolsillo. Frotando su nariz, miró la moneda y encontró otra reunión de la Orden más tarde, ese mismo día. Se sentía tan asqueada por todo lo que había descubierto. Su pobre Harry, había pasado por tanto. Había descubierto que sus parientes le habían hecho daño; por eso había huido. A ella no le habían permitido leer el periódico o conocer la historia al completo, y su madre había impedido a cualquiera que hablase sobre ello cuando ella estaba cerca. Apuñalado… no podía evitar estremecerse ante la idea. Se habría asegurado de que él supiese de que ella estaba allí para él, para ayudarle a superar su infancia. Si alguien le comprendía era ella, después de lo que le había pasado con el diario… comenzaría por ser su amiga, antes de hacer ningún movimiento. Con suerte él permanecería en Hogwarts, y ella podría llegar a conocerle bien; incluso podrían llegar a comprometerse antes de que ella dejase el colegio. La señora Ginevra Potter… su madre había dicho que podría ocurrir, pero hasta ese momento había sido sólo un sueño lejano. Aún podía pasar. Harry había regresado al mundo mágico, aunque no de la forma en la que ella había esperado. No era exactamente abierto o amigable; su lucha contra Doge había sido brutal. Tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadado, sin embargo, ella lo sabía.

Suspirando con tristeza, cogió sus pañuelos de papel y limpió su cara con rapidez antes de hurgar en el baúl de su compañera de cuarto y coger su bolsa de maquillaje. Normalmente ella utilizaba el de Hermione ya que ella tenía algo de maquillaje pero rara vez lo usaba. De hecho sólo lo había usado una vez que ella recordase, durante el baile por el Torneo de los Tres Magos –el baile de Yule–. Cogiendo la mejor ropa que tenía salió corriendo hacia el baño y se dio una ducha apresurada. Secándose, se puso la ropa, sin estar impresionada por lo harapienta que parecía. Algo como aquello no le había preocupado desde primer año, cuando había tenido que usar las túnicas de segunda mano que su madre había comprado en la tienda. Nadie se había metido con ella por ello… bueno, salvo Draco Malfoy de vez en cuando; ¡ella no podía esperar a tener algo de dinero para emplear en ropa! Definitivamente iba a ser la primera cosa que hiciese cuando tuviese galeones para gastar.

Yendo al lavabo que tenía espejos, comenzó a rebuscar en la bolsa de maquillaje de su compañera. Intentó coger algunas cosas que fuesen bien con sus rasgos. La mayoría de las barras de labios eran rojas, sin embargo, algo que ella no deseaba usar, así que decidió descartar esa idea. Cuidadosamente se maquilló con lo que había elegido, tomándose su tiempo ya que todavía no estaba acostumbrada. Asintiendo satisfecha al final, secó su pelo mágicamente y lo cepilló, contenta por una vez de que fuese largo, liso y espeso. Todas las chicas tenían envidia de la longitud de su pelo; esa era otra cosa en la que Harry y ella se parecían: su pelo era largo. Era más largo que el de Bill, sin duda su madre estaba enfadada por ello. Ella no pensaba que el pelo así fuese apropiado en un hombre.

Ahora mismo, ella era lo bastante atractiva como para llamar la atención. Confiaba en que sus padres no armasen demasiado alboroto al verla; no quería que la avergonzasen frente a Harry. Casi deseaba coger la túnica de su compañera también, ya que la suya se estaba volviendo gris, en vez del negro que debía ser. Su estómago se quejó, haciéndole recordar la cena; todavía tenía tiempo antes de la reunión, así que eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Corriendo de vuelta a su cuarto devolvió los objetos que había cogido, tiró la toalla sobre la cama, cogió su raída túnica y rápidamente se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor.

* * *

—¿Te gustaría comer en el Gran Comedor? —preguntó Severus cuando vio a Harry regresar al mundo de los vivos. Él sólo había dormido tres horas; con suerte no le impediría dormir esa noche. Si lo hacía, bien… ciertamente habría algo que podrían hacer para… ayudar con eso, pensó Severus, sus ojos negros brillando perversamente. No le preocupaba que Harry le hiciese sentirse como un adolescente de nuevo. Le había dado que pensar al principio, pero ya no.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry con ilusión, su cabeza espiando desde debajo de las sábanas mientras miraba a Severus, el cual estaba en esos momentos abotonando otra túnica. Harry las odiaba con toda su alma, no porque pensase que parecían estúpidas… de acuerdo, lo parecían si las llevaba él, pero por todos los malditos botones que tenían. Llevaba una eternidad quitárselos a su Dominante; de alguna forma fastidiaba el ambiente durante varios minutos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a Severus en ropa normal; eran todo lo que había usado cuando estaban en Londres. Se le cayó la baba al ver el fuerte, pálido y musculoso pecho del hombre; se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a salirle pelo –a su Dominante no le gustaba tener el pecho peludo–. Harry puso un gesto de fastidio cuando los botones se cerraron sobre él, no dejándole ver más—. ¿Has estado preparando pociones? —añadió olfateando la habitación. Ciertamente olía como si hubiese sido así; ¿qué se había perdido?

—Sí, y sí —, dijo Severus con una media sonrisa, terminando con los botones, y poniéndose después sus botas.  
—Yo me encargo —, dijo Severus cuando otra llamada sonó en la puerta. Deslizando su pie en la segunda bota, se encaminó a la entrada, preguntándose si era el Ministerio de nuevo—. ¿Sí?—dijo Severus con frialdad, sin reconocer a la persona de pie frente a él. A juzgar por el hecho de que no tenía puesto un uniforme, no era una estudiante.

—Hola, señor. Soy la ayudante de Madam Malkin; estoy aquí para traerle sus cosas. Deseamos disculparnos por el retraso; algunos materiales que necesitábamos llegaron más tarde de lo previsto —, le dijo, entregándole un paquete extremadamente grande, el cual por suerte había sido hecho manejable con un conjuro de ligereza de pluma. Ella había comprado dos pociones calmantes en el boticario antes de Aparecerse allí.

—Gracias —, dijo Severus, cogiendo el paquete y entregándole un galeón por llevárselo. Después cerró la puerta sin decir nada más.  
—Tu ropa ha llegado —, dijo el hombre, dejando el paquete envuelto en marrón sobre la cama.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Harry mientras se incorporaba, incapaz de contenerse y desgarrar el paquete con impaciencia. Siempre se entusiasmaba con las cosas nuevas, aunque normalmente las robaba; había algo incluso más excitante en saber que se había pagado por ellas, era raro pero cierto. Encontró más paquetes marrones de papel en cuanto abrió el grande, volviéndolo todo incluso más divertido. Cogió uno y lo rompió para encontrar sus botas de escamas de dragón. Eran impresionantes, mucho mejores de lo que aparentaban en el catálogo. Definitivamente iba a ponérselas hoy. Se sentían escamosas y recias; le durarían un largo tiempo. Abrió los otros paquetes, hasta que la cama estuvo cubierta con los envoltorios, y su nueva ropa doblada y apilada a su alrededor.

—Quítalo todo de ahí —, le dijo Severus y automáticamente comenzó a hacer desvanecer el papel marrón.

—Sí, Señor —respondió Harry automáticamente. Poniéndose en pie, dejó la ropa que quería llevar fuera sobre la cama antes de colgar el resto. Ya había espacio disponible para todas sus cosas, tanto en el armario como en tres de los cajones. Severus no tenía mucha ropa del mundo mágico, se dio cuenta Harry; definitivamente tenía más ropa muggle. Se aseguró de colocarlo todo de forma limpia y pulcra; odiaba que las cosas estuviesen desordenadas y por suerte su Dominante era bastante parecido a él en eso—. ¿Cómo es comer en el Gran Comedor? —preguntó Harry mientras cerraba la puerta del armario. Ya tenía un nudo en el estómago; no estaba acostumbrado a estar junto a tanta gente desconocida.

—Estarán mirándote todo el rato —, le advirtió Severus con sinceridad—. No ocurre todos los días que tengamos invitados en Hogwarts. Si prefieres que Minerva no anuncie quién eres, está bien.

—Lo prefiero —, admitió Harry. Al menos hasta que consiguiese echarles una buena mirada y calibrarles; ninguno de ellos le comprendería sin embargo. Probablemente no le gustarían muchos de ellos, de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Severus, la mayoría eran mocosos malcriados. Por supuesto, Harry había tenido la impresión de que trabajaba en un colegio normal, enseñando química, por amor de dios. Sabía que si se metían con él querría matarles, o al menos dejarles inconscientes de un puñetazo, pero aquella no era una conducta aceptable. Su Dominante lo había dejado sobradamente claro, una y otra vez. Sin duda le esperaba recibir otra charla antes de que saliesen.

—Entonces así se hará —, dijo Severus sin más.

Y por eso era por lo que Harry adoraba ser un sumiso.

—Antes de irnos hay algunas reglas —, comenzó Severus, mirando a Harry fijamente.

—Lo sé: no pelearse a puñetazos, no insultar —dijo Harry solemnemente. Seguiría aquellas normas; no quería decepcionar a su Dominante con su comportamiento. No era fácil, sin embargo; cuando alguien le sacaba de sus casillas, su primer instinto era luchar o huir, y huir no era una opción… al menos no lo había sido en la calles.

—Y no usar magia —, dijo Severus.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, mirándole estupefacto; no podía estar de acuerdo con eso. Por supuesto, no tenía problemas controlando su magia, pero era incluso más espectacular ahora. El hecho de que hubiese sido capaz de lanzar a Black a través de la habitación con sólo desearlo era increíble.

—Déjame que lo exprese de otra manera: no uses tu magia para enviar a nadie volando a través de la habitación —, le dijo Severus a su sumiso con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Eso sólo en el Gran Comedor, verdad? —preguntó Harry. Sería mejor que fuese así, porque no era justo. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con confuso enfado. La necesidad de decir algo más casi le abrumaba, pero logró mantenerse callado.

—Por supuesto; jamás te negaría el uso de tu magia, Harry. Acabas de comenzar a usarla, y hasta que aprendas cómo utilizarla adecuadamente, no puedes controlar el poder tras ella. Debes comprender las consecuencias de usarla como hiciste anteriormente. Puedes lanzar a alguien contra un muro y romper su columna vertebral, o pueden chocar contra la pared con tanta fuerza que podrías matarlos. No estoy haciendo esto con maldad o como castigo por lo que le hiciste a Black. Ni siquiera lo hago para proteger a los estudiantes; lo estoy haciendo para protegerte a ti —, dijo Severus mientras acunaba la barbilla de Harry en su mano, hablándole con franqueza y acariciando su rostro con su pulgar. Todavía estaba sorprendido de que este jovencito le quisiese a él, de entre todas las personas.

El alivio fluyó a través de Harry. Cerrando sus ojos, se inclinó hacia la caricia disfrutándola. Su magia estaba provocando que saltasen chispas entre ambos. Permitió que su Dominante le condujese entre sus brazos. Harry apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del hombre; el olor de las pociones se adhería a la ropa limpia incluso después de haber sido lavada. No había pensado en que su magia hiciese tanto daño a alguien, pero tenía sentido para él. Realmente tenía que dejar de dudar de su Dominante; no quería perderle por sus constantes inseguridades.

—¿Listo para que nos vayamos?—preguntó Severus después de estar allí quietos durante unos minutos. Sabía que Harry podría quedarse allí durante horas, deleitándose con el contacto. Incluso después de llevar dos años juntos, el chico todavía estaba extremadamente necesitado… bueno, no dos años realmente, ya que sólo habían pasado los veranos juntos. El resto del año Harry había estado solo; bien, aquel no sería el caso este año—. Creo que quizá durante las vacaciones de Navidad deberíamos irnos de vacaciones por nuestra cuenta. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿A algún sitio cálido? —preguntó Harry con su corazón batiendo en su pecho. Él nunca había ido de vacaciones antes, y sonaba tan bien.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Severus esbozando una sonrisa.

—Me encantaría, Señor —, le dijo Harry.

—Bien —, dijo Severus—. Ahora vamos, de otra forma llegaremos tarde, y como sin duda habrás descubierto, yo nunca me retraso.

* * *

Minerva casi dejó caer su copa cuando vio a Harry entrar en el Gran Comedor a través de la entrada de profesores, detrás de Severus. No sabía por qué estaba sorprendida, pero lo estaba, mucho de hecho. Sus ojos fueron automáticamente a donde Hagrid estaba sentado. Quizá sería mejor para todos que se desplazase un sitio más allá, para que Severus y Harry pudiesen sentarse en el lado contrario.

—¿Hagrid? ¿Podrías sentarte junto Madam Pince y permitir al invitado de Severus sentarse junto a él? —le preguntó Minerva, diciéndolo en voz tan baja como era posible, pero por desgracia Harry la escuchó. ¡Por el amor de Merlín, tenía el oído de un gato! Tomó una nota mental para recordarlo.

—¡Sí, por supuesto! Encantado de conocerte —dijo Hagrid, su enorme cuerpo poniéndose en pie y caminando pesadamente hacia el lado contrario de McGonagall. El medio gigante no tenía ni idea de quién era, o de cómo Harry se sentía mirándole.

—Gracias, Minerva —, dijo Severus mientras se sentaba; Harry tomó asiento junto a él. Podía sentir lo nervioso que estaba el chico, pero mostraba al mundo una máscara inexpresiva.

—No hay problema —, dijo la mujer, sonriéndoles a modo de bienvenida. Estaba sentada en la silla central, asumiendo oficialmente el puesto de Directora de Hogwarts –para confusión de la mayoría del colegio, había que decir–.

—No anuncies quién es —, susurró Severus.

—Me temo que eso no será posible, Severus —, dijo Minerva, con sus ojos yéndose hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Casi todos los integrantes de la casa estaban mirándola, hablando en voz baja a sus compañeros antes de que ellos también alzasen la vista, mirando asombrados. La mayoría de ellos estaban tratando ver la frente de Harry en busca de la legendaria cicatriz.

—Maldita sea —, gruñó Severus para sí mismo. Malditos Granger o Weasley, ni siquiera había pensado en ellos –estúpidos Gryffindor del demonio–. Se volvió para fulminarlos con la mirada sólo para descubrir que ya estaban mirando en otra dirección; enarcando una ceja, se encaró con el chico sólo para verle lanzándoles una mirada de odio por su parte. Sí, en lo que respecta a aquello, Harry no necesitaba su ayuda; era más que capaz de lidiar con ello por su cuenta. Con suerte sin usar magia defensiva.

—¿Dónde está la comida? —preguntó Harry, tras haber intimidado con éxito a los estudiantes—. ¿Los elfos domésticos vienen y la sirven a todo el mundo? —Si era verdad, debía haber un número enorme de elfos en Hogwarts; había cientos de estudiantes.

—No, Harry, no lo hacen. Llega mágicamente en boles y bandejas, permitiendo a todo el mundo que se sirva. Abajo en la cocina hay réplicas de cada mesa; en cuanto la comida se coloca en ellas, es transportada mágicamente aquí —, explicó Minerva.

—Oh —, dijo Harry, asintiendo, por supuesto era servida mágicamente; este era un colegio de magia, después de todo.

Minerva hizo tintinear su copa antes de ponerse en pie—. Buenas tardes, estudiantes. Como sabrán, las clases han estado algo agitadas últimamente. A partir de mañana, la rutina de clases volverá a la normalidad. Habrán notado que el Profesor Dumbledore no está entre nosotros. Con gran pesar debo anunciar que el Profesor Dumbledore ya no es el Director de Hogwarts, y que yo he asumido sus responsabilidades como Directora. Si alguien tiene cualquier pregunta, mi puerta siempre está abierta. Ahora, cenemos, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo antes de sentarse, y mientras lo hacía la comida apareció en todas las superficies disponibles. No le prestó mucha atención al cotilleo que los estudiantes estaban llevando a cabo ahora que sabían al menos aquello.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto ante las abarrotadas mesas—. ¿Os coméis todo esto? —preguntó, mirando a toda la comida a su alrededor. Por supuesto, él nunca había estado famélico, robando comida tal y como había hecho, pero jamás había estado realmente lleno.

—No, una gran parte vuelve a las cocinas, pero estoy seguro de que los elfos domésticos le dan un buen uso —, dijo Severus discretamente. Comprendía por qué Harry estaba reaccionando de aquella manera; sólo alguien que hubiese estado hambriento la mayor parte del tiempo tendría ese comportamiento.  
—Come —, le ordenó Severus con firmeza, mientras ponía comida en su propio plato. Deseaba que Harry ganase peso y eso requería comidas adecuadas. Recordando la poción de nutrición, buscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó una. Se la tendió sin decir nada. Harry la bebió de un trago, haciendo una mueca de disgusto; realmente odiaba el sabor que tenían. Miró por la mesa pero no encontró zumo de naranja, sólo el horrible zumo de calabaza que no le gustaba.

—Grace —dijo Severus en voz baja.

—¿Sí, señor? —preguntó la elfa doméstica, apareciendo tras la mesa de los profesores y hablando con el susurro más bajo posible.

—Trae una jarra de zumo de naranja —, le indicó Severus, muy consciente del desagrado personal de Harry por el zumo de calabaza.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el zumo de calabaza? —quiso saber Minerva mientras el resto de profesores escuchaban con curiosidad.

—No me gusta, es asqueroso —admitió Harry.

Minerva parpadeó, sin saber qué decir. Aquello era algo nuevo; jamás había conocido a un estudiante al que no le gustase en toda su carrera—. Ya veo —, dijo antes de regresar a su cena.

—¿Por qué siguen mirándome a la cabeza? ¿Tengo algo en ella? —preguntó Harry exasperado, frotándose la cara como si sospechase que tenía una mancha.

—¿No se lo has dicho, Severus? —preguntó Minerva con cautela.

—Por supuesto que lo he hecho —, dijo Severus poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de volverse hacia su sumiso—. Sólo están buscando tu cicatriz, Harry. No ha habido un niño que haya crecido en el mundo mágico que no sepa de ella.

Grace reapareció, tendiéndole a Severus la jarra antes de desaparecer de nuevo. El hombre la colocó entonces sobre la mesa, después de rellenar automáticamente la copa de Harry.

—Eso trae a colación un punto interesante. Creo que yo no la he visto aún —dijo Minerva de manera despreocupada.

—Se desvaneció —, dijo Harry, volviendo a su comida. No era tan buena como su propia comida, pero era bastante buena. Personalmente prefería más condimentos en la suya, y nada estaba muy caliente. Agradecido se bebió la copa entera de zumo de naranja.

—¿Se desvaneció? ¿Cuando eras un niño? —preguntó Minerva, tras probar algo de su maíz.

—No, cuando yo le di algo para ayudarle a eliminar sus cicatrices —, dijo Severus, susurrando lo bastante bajo para que sólo la mujer pudiese escucharle.

—Ah, entiendo —, dijo Minerva asintiendo—. No pensé que desaparecería, al ser debida a magia Oscura.

—¿Magia Oscura? ¿En oposición a qué? —preguntó Harry. Aquello era nuevo; nunca había escuchado acerca de magia denominada 'Oscura' aún.

—Magia Luminosa —, explicó Minerva, como si fuese obvio.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—No hay diferencia —, dijo Severus al mismo tiempo que Minerva respondía—, la magia Oscura está ampliamente considerada como peligrosa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry. Supuso que realmente no importaba lo que ellos dijesen, él probablemente optaría por el punto de vista de su Dominante. Si alguien conociese a su Dominante como él, sabrían que sus argumentos siempre eran sólidos y lógicos, lo cual quería decir que acabarías pensando que eran tus propias ideas al final.

—Todo el mundo tiene su propia opinión, lo demostraré con más detalle después —, dijo Severus a regañadientes; no quería meterse en una discusión acerca de la magia de la luz contra la magia de la oscuridad ahora.

—De acuerdo —, dijo Harry asintiendo. Empujó la comida por su plato; los guisantes habían estado congelados, podía jurarlo. Al igual que el maíz dulce, de hecho, y la carne ya estaba fría. Normalmente no era quisquilloso con la comida, engullía todo lo que le ponían enfrente… bueno, si no contabas la comida que sus secuestradores le habían llevado. Notaba su estómago más lleno de lo habitual, quizá debido a la poción, ya que normalmente no la tomaba y se ponía a comer inmediatamente. La poción de nutrición se tomaba normalmente una hora antes, cuando comenzaba a preparar su cena.

—¿No te gusta la comida, Harry? —preguntó Minerva.

—Estoy lleno —, dijo Harry.

—No está acostumbrado a comer tres comidas al día aún —, dijo Severus reclinándose en su silla, habiendo terminado su propia comida.

El postre fue servido después, provocando que los ojos de Harry se abriesen como platos; había tanto que elegir. Normalmente no comía postre; en la calle sólo había cogido comida que le llenase. Después, cuando estaba con su Dominante, normalmente no comían nada después de la cena. Si tenía hambre más tarde de noche, tomaba unas cuantas galletas con un café.

—Prueba algunas cosas —, le dijo Severus, animando a Harry a que comiese un poco más.

—Prefiero volver a nuestras habitaciones —, dijo Harry. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo se le quedase mirando. Su Dominante le había advertido de ello, pero no estaba preparado de ninguna manera para aquello.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado… bueno, aparte de cuando estaba en el club o con sus Dominantes, pero aquello había sido una única persona… no el mar de caras que le observaban con curiosidad a pesar de que él les decía que se fuesen a la mierda con su mirada. Incluso los profesores estaban lanzándole miradas de soslayo de vez en cuando. Más incluso ahora, después de su última frase.

—Vámonos —, dijo Severus, poniéndose en pie inmediatamente; estaba perfectamente al tanto de lo incómodo que estaba Harry, podía sentirlo. Su sumiso venía primero, por encima de su reputación, los estudiantes, la Orden… absolutamente todo—. Te veré en veinte minutos —, le dijo a Minerva.

—Por supuesto —, dijo la Directora, sonriendo con tristeza, comprendiendo. Obviamente era un poco excesivo para Harry. Se acostumbraría a ello, con suerte; no le gustaría que se marchase del colegio.

—¿Ese era Harry Potter? —preguntó Pomona Sprout, con tono ligeramente sorprendido.

—Sí —, dijo Minerva, su voz dura. No iba a ponerse a cotillear como un estudiante, y tampoco animaría a los profesores a que lo hiciesen tampoco. Se dio cuenta de que Pomona había esperando a que Severus y Harry se hubiesen marchado para decir algo… lo cual la divertía enormemente.

—¡Querido Merlín! —dijo Sprout, todavía mirando en dirección a la puerta por la que habían salido. El resto de profesores sólo podían asentir, con sus mentes dando vueltas al 'nuestras' que Harry había dicho, refiriéndose a la situación en la que se encontraban.

* * *

 ****  
 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Nos habéis echado de menos? Lamentamos mucho la tardanza en traeros un nuevo capítulo, pero desgraciadamente algunas veces la vida muggle no deja mucho tiempo para estas cosas y no hemos podido dedicarnos a la traducción tanto como nos gustaría._**

 ** _Espero que os gustase el capítulo de hoy. Menudas ideas tiene Ginny, si por ella fuese ya estaría comprando el vestido de novia... tengo ganas de ver su reacción cuando se de cuenta de que con Harry no tiene ninguna posibilidad XD._**

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _Cristine Malfoy, Reno Alvarez, Kira .Itsuki-san, sachacaro, Tsuruga Lia1412, Fran Ktrin Black, Sara, Coni_ _ **y**_ _LectoraModFantasma_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 ** _¡Nos animáis un montón a seguir!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en unos días!_**

 ** _¡Cuidaros mucho!_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 45**  
 **  
Antídoto y Posesividad**

* * *

 **  
**Severus y Harry fueron los últimos en entrar en el despacho de la Directora, que hacía también las veces de sala de reuniones para la Orden del Fénix. Llevaban grandes cajas llenas de frascos con pociones con ellos; los miembros de la Orden que esperaban allí pudieron escuchar las botellitas tintineando unas contra otras mientras las cajas eran colocadas en la mesa frente a Minerva. Todo el mundo miraba a Harry, ya que le veían por primera vez en una vestimenta propia del mundo mágico… bueno, aquellos que no habían estado en el Gran Comedor. Harry llevaba un caro par de botas de Piel de Dragón, Galés Verde, lo identificó Charlie, lanzándole una mirada impresionada. Realmente le gustaban las botas, pero era demasiado extravagante para él ir simplemente a comprar un par cuando le apeteciese. El Galés Verde era una piel rara; era diferente del Verde normal. Ninguno era más raro que el Colacuerno Húngaro, por supuesto. Eran los dragones más feroces; matarlos era extremadamente difícil.

A algunos magos les gustaba cazar dragones y matarlos por sus dientes y su piel, la cual vendían en el mercado negro. Él odiaba a esos magos, y si atrapaba a uno haciéndolo, le mataría; al fin y al cabo, Charlie trabajaba en una reserva en Rumanía protegiendo a los dragones.

—Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir, Severus, Harry —, dijo Minerva, sonriendo levemente a modo de bienvenida.

—No hay problema; bebe esto —dijo Severus, tendiéndole un frasco de poción a la primera persona que vio, que resultó ser Arthur Weasley.

—¿Crees que funcionará? —preguntó Arthur, con un nudo en el estómago. Había estado evitando ir al Ministerio a causa de esto, ya que no sabía cómo de fuerte era la poción de compulsión. No quería correr el riesgo de sentir la necesidad de rescatar a Dumbledore; no tenía intención de convertirse en un traidor al mundo mágico o a la Orden.

—Sólo hay una forma de descubrirlo —, dijo Severus, resistiendo las ganas de mostrar desdén ya que Arthur parecía genuinamente esperanzado, no era una observación despectiva acerca de su habilidad con las pociones—. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de Albus Dumbledore? Responde tan honestamente como sea posible —, quiso saber en cuanto la poción fue bebida y le dio unos minutos para que actuase.

—Parte de mí tiene la esperanza de que todo fuese un gran malentendido; yo confié en él y a cambio drogó a mi familia. Eso es algo que no puedo tolerar y no lo haré —, dijo Arthur con seriedad, sus ojos marrones relampagueando con la furia que sentía contra su antiguo Director. El hecho de que su esposa todavía estuviese intentando defender al anciano estaba volviendo las cosas tensas en casa. Simplemente no podía estar de acuerdo con ella; iba contra sus principios.

—Bébetelo —, dijo Severus mientras entregaba la siguiente botella. Evidentemente la poción de compulsión ya no les hacía sentirse leales al viejo, ya que Arthur estaba furioso con Dumbledore. Desafortunadamente, aquello significaba que no había una manera infalible de probar la fiabilidad de su antídoto.

—Tienes un aspecto muy elegante con tu ropa nueva, Harry —, dijo Minerva, bromeando con el muchacho.

—Lo sé —, respondió Harry, sonriendo levemente con diversión. Los vaqueros eran estrechos, haciendo que pareciesen pegados a sus piernas, llevaba un chaleco negro y una camisa verde, entreabierta, junto con su larga túnica negra, la cual no se había molestado en abotonar. Parecía extraño no llevar su chaqueta pero tenía suficiente calor como para quejarse.

—Sí que lo tienes —, dijo Ginny también, sonriendo a Harry como si se conociesen desde hacía años.

Harry enarcó una ceja ante su extraño comportamiento, evitando burlarse. Se encaró con los gemelos para ver si podían explicárselo, pero ellos simplemente se hundieron en sus asientos con aire avergonzado. Qué… raro; normalmente nadie adoptaba un acercamiento tan despreocupado con él, por un buen motivo, había que admitir. Meneando la cabeza para desechar aquel pensamiento, se volvió hacia su Dominante, quien estaba observándolo todo de forma discreta, no sólo a Arthur Weasley.

Sacando su varita, Severus comenzó a entonar, hasta que un rollo de pergamino se desplegó de ella. Cogiéndolo comenzó a leer los resultados. Ya no necesitaba usar la varita, o al menos los conjuros sin varita que había usado hasta entonces habían funcionado. Le llevaría tiempo acostumbrarse a ello; él era Slytherin, sin embargo, y no dejaría que los demás supiesen acerca de sus nuevas habilidades. O mejor dicho, las habilidades que había recibido o que le habían sido transferidas cuando la magia de Harry les había vinculado. Seguía teniendo intención de hablar con su sumiso acerca de ello, especialmente acerca de su habilidad de ver la magia. Espera, ¿qué había dicho Harry los primeros días con él? Que había sabido que Severus era como él, mágico, y había estado a punto de confesarle sus habilidades cuando Dumbledore había entrado en su piso… ¿Lo había sabido desde el primer día? Aquello era definitivamente algo que debía investigar; quería saber desde hacía cuánto tiempo era capaz Harry de ver la magia a simple vista.

—Bien, la poción ha sido neutralizada, según estos resultados; los ingredientes en la poción original, sin embargo, deberían haberlo hecho imposible. Cualquiera que tomase esa poción debería haber mantenido siempre el modo de pensar que Dumbledore había pretendido para él. Por ejemplo, si hubiese tenido éxito dándosela a Harry, habría conservado la idea de la necesidad de destruir al Señor Oscuro y convertirse en Auror —, dijo Severus, poniendo los resultados de Arthur sobre la mesa y frunciendo el ceño pensativo.

—Tú creaste el antídoto, sin embargo; sólo era permanente porque no había antídoto conocido —, dijo Harry, viendo la situación tal y como era—. Ya no puedo ver nada de rojo en él… casi todo el mundo lo tiene.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó Molly, desconcertada, alzando su nariz hacia Harry como si estuviese por encima de él.

—¿Puedes ver la magia? —preguntó Bill con admiración; ¡lo que él haría por un don como aquel! Especialmente con su trabajo como rompedor de maldiciones para Gringotts.

Harry miró a Bill con gesto impasible. Internamente, sin embargo, estaba impresionado con su sentido para la moda; parecía que acababa de salir de un concierto de rock. Bueno, aparte de las botas de piel de dragón; no podías conseguir nada como aquello en el mundo muggle. De otra forma habría tenido un par de ellas hace mucho tiempo. Bill llevaba puestos pendientes de colmillos, y un enorme colgante de colmillo a juego; tenía un gusto especial por ellos por lo que parecía. Debía ser uno de los hermanos de los gemelos; eran tan parecidos, especialmente con su pelo largo—. Disculpa —, dijo él de repente—, debería haberme presentado; me llamo Bill, Bill Weasley.

—Bien —, dijo Harry asintiendo—. Yo me presentaría pero todo el mundo lo sabe ya —, añadió él bruscamente.

—Trabajo en Gringotts como Rompe Maldiciones, principalmente en Egipto, pero recientemente he solicitado un trabajo de oficina —, dijo Bill como explicación adicional, sin desanimarse por la actitud de Harry.

—Y estás fascinado con los dragones —, dijo Harry señalando a los objetos en cuestión.

—Regalos de mi hermano, él trabaja con dragones —, dijo Bill, haciendo un gesto en dirección a Charlie.

—Id pasándolas —, dijo Severus entregando las pociones, y siguiendo con ello hasta que todo el mundo en la habitación tuvo la poción verde lima en sus manos. Bueno, todo el mundo al que Dumbledore le había dado la Poción Controladora, en cualquier caso; no había absolutamente ninguna razón para desperdiciar el antídoto en alguien que no lo necesitase.

—Yo soy Charlie —, dijo el siguiente Weasley saludando brevemente, sin estar seguro de si Harry le daría la mano o no.

—Y yo soy… —dijo Ron, poniéndose en pie con entusiasmo, con su mano extendida.

—¿Ronnie? Lo sé —, dijo Harry con una sonrisita.

Ron se ruborizó en un rojo brillante que contrastó de forma horrible con su pelo. Avergonzado del todo se quedó allí boquiabierto, con su mano aún tendida hacia él.

Severus tosió para evitar reír; había estado allí cuando los gemelos le habían sugerido a Harry que usase aquel nombre. Fred y George, sin embargo, no eran tan reservados; estallaron en una carcajada de alegría a costa de su hermano, dándose palmadas en la espalda el uno al otro, y golpeando el escritorio mientras vociferaban su regocijo. ¡Oh, aquello era hilarante! Jamás olvidarían la expresión en el rostro de su hermano; no habían creído que Harry fuese a hacerlo, pero se habían equivocado. Los demás hombres Weasley tenían los labios apretados, tratando de contener su propio regocijo a expensas de su hermano.

—No me llames eso —, susurró Ron con desesperación, incapaz de creer que todo el mundo supiese aquel horrible nombre con el que su madre insistía en llamarle—. Mi nombre es Ron.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo divertido; aquello era tan gracioso.

—¿Significa esto que podemos ir al juicio? —preguntó Sirius, con sus ojos convertidos en dos líneas y sus labios curvados. Si era porque estaba hablando con Snape o acerca de Dumbledore nadie lo sabía. De cualquier forma, Tonks hizo una mueca ante la expresión en la cara de Harry y apartó su silla de la de Sirius, no queriendo que la pillase el fuego cruzado. Bill sólo le sonrió desde donde estaba sentando, encontrando toda la situación cómica. Remus, quien estaba en el lado contrario, sólo miró a la mesa, como si quisiese desaparecer.

—No lo recomendaría —, dijo Severus secamente; ni siquiera se preocupó en buscar una réplica mordaz. Deseaba al menos una reunión de la Orden que terminase a su hora y sin dramas innecesarios.

—Yo voy a ir —, dijo Remus en voz baja, alzando la vista—. Quiero estar allí, escucharlo de sus propios labios.

—Es cosa tuya —, dijo Minerva con voz cansada; no iba a luchar con todos ellos.

—¿Cómo estás encontrando el mundo mágico, Harry? —preguntó Ginny, parpadeando en su dirección, con sus inocentes ojos marrones. Se deslizó hacia delante un poco, ladeando su cabeza. Cuando le había visto en el Gran Comedor, sabía que tenía que actuar con rapidez; todo el mundo a su alrededor había estado babeando con lo guapo que era. Tenía que captar su atención pronto y mantenerla; no iba a perderle. No frente a alguien como Lavender Brown o Parvati Patil; ella era mejor que cualquiera de las dos. Harry lo vería… aunque no le gustaba lo cerca que estaba de Snape. Ella le odiaba; Bill también le odiaba, así que tendría que poner distancia entre ambos. Él era demasiado viejo para ser amigo de Harry de todas formas, a no ser que le hubiese estado instruyendo sobre Pociones… aquello tenía más sentido que Snape siendo amigo de alguien.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le preguntó Harry, mirándola como si tuviese dos cabezas. Le habían retenido allí en contra de su voluntad, ¿y ella tenía el descaro de preguntarle qué le parecía? ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Doce? ¿Trece? Ciertamente los aparentaba. Miró a Severus como si pudiese decirle qué demonios estaba pensando la chica. Por desgracia no estaba prestándole atención, estaba hablando con el pelirrojo más mayor, probablemente el padre los gemelos—. ¿No se suponía que ésta era una organización secreta que trabajaba para luchar contra Voldemort? ¿Qué hace aquí una niña de doce años? —preguntó Harry volviéndose hacia Minerva, ya que Severus estaba ocupado. Frunció el ceño cuando casi todos los presentes se encogieron como si les hubiesen golpeado. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? Se preguntó, lanzando a la habitación una mirada confusa y ligeramente desconcertada—. ¿Qué os pasa a todos? —les espetó Harry, con gesto de fastidio.

—Normalmente nadie dice su nombre, Harry. Le llaman Ya-Sabes-Quién o Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado —, le dijo Minerva a modo de explicación. Ella no era uno de ellos, no desde que Harry le había derrotado; incluso antes de aquello ella simplemente lo había hecho por costumbre. Todo el mundo a su alrededor aparte de Albus le llamaba Ya-Sabes-Quién; ella había comenzado a decirlo así también por costumbre. Después estaba el hecho de que había rumores de que había puesto su nombre bajo un conjuro de Geas. Ella no pensaba que fuese cierto, sin embargo, porque Albus les había animado a usar el nombre, declarando que el miedo a la palabra incrementaba el miedo a la cosa en sí. Ella especulaba si había sido todo un plan… algo que había deseado hacer pero no había tenido la oportunidad a causa de Harry.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, su labio superior alzado hacia la izquierda junto con una ceja, confundido por su cobardía. Le recordaba a la película que había visto en el piso de su Dominante, debía hacer dos años ya; la momia había sido llamada Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado… tenía que reconocer que no por mucho tiempo.

—No lo entiendes —, dijo Molly coléricamente, furiosa con el adolescente por mirarles como si fuesen estúpidos—. Él ha torturado y asesinado a muchos magos y brujas y continuará haciéndolo.

—¿Y NO decir su nombre lo hará mejor? —preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.

—Harry —, dijo Severus a modo de advertencia; incluso a él no le gustaba decir el nombre, aunque últimamente lo había estado haciendo en vez de "El Señor Oscuro". Él no era lo bastante cobarde como para decir Ya-Sabes-Quién como todos los demás. Comprendía la actitud sarcástica de Harry; en las calles simplemente no podías temer a algo, te hacía vulnerable.

—Es la verdad, se supone que se están aliando para derrotarle pero dicen _Ya-Sabes-Quién_ en vez de Voldemort —, dijo Harry, defendiéndose.

—Lo sé, pero la última guerra fue horrible; cientos de magos y brujas murieron. Él erradicó casi la mitad de nuestra población; si logra su propósito… nuestro modo de vida puede quedar obsoleto —, le dijo Severus en voz baja—. Y está el hecho de que el Señor Oscuro tiene planes de colocar un Geas en su nombre.

—¿Geas? —preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba, su atención centrada solamente en Severus.

—Es Magia Oscura; si cualquiera dijese el nombre en el que estuviese colocado el Geas, podría ser localizado y asesinado —, explicó Ginny, odiando el hecho de que Snape fuese el foco de toda la atención de Harry. Parecía que el hombre era el único al que el chico podía tolerar y aquello la irritaba completamente.

Allí estaba la Magia Oscura mencionada de nuevo como si fuese algo repugnante y sucio; realmente tenía que hablar pronto con Severus acerca de ello. Había tanto que no sabía, y no iba a sacarlo a relucir ahora. Obviamente era algo que la gente debatía ampliamente y sobre lo que tenían diferentes puntos de vista. Las dos personas a las que les había preguntado acerca del tema tenían opiniones muy diversas, McGonagall y Sev. ¿Diversas? Muy bien… ya estaba aprendiendo algo nuevo gracias a Severus.

Ginny suspiró exasperada; a pesar del hecho de que ella había respondido a su pregunta, era a Snape a quien él estaba mirando aún. ¿Qué iba a tener que hacer ella para lograr su atención? Tenía que hacerlo ahora, antes de que fuese presentado al resto del colegio. ¿Pero qué? ¡No tenía ni idea de lo que le gustaba! Ni siquiera había respondido a su pregunta acerca de qué le parecía el mundo mágico… y para empeorar las cosas, ¡había pensado que ella tenía doce años!

—¿Has aprendido algo de magia ya? —preguntó Ginny, feliz de haber elegido sentarse allí para estar cerca de Harry.

—Sí —, dijo él, intentando ser amigable, pensado en los gemelos, pero sus preguntas estaban irritándole.

—Oh —, dijo Ginny, basta ya de aquello, ¿por qué era tan difícil?— ¡Yo podría ayudarte a aprender más! —ronroneó ella, agitando sus pestañas hacia él.

—Estaré bien —, dijo Harry. Oh bien, ella estaba _flirteando_ con él; ¡qué desagradable! Era una niña pequeña, y él no había sido amable o agradable con ella antes… así que la única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que quería algo de él. ¿Dinero? ¿O era por quién era él? De cualquier forma, no estaba impresionado. Estaba a punto de decirle a la muchacha lo que pensaba cuando Remus habló.

—¿Has estado ya en Hogsmeade, Harry? —le preguntó Remus en voz baja, hablando después de que la habitación quedase en un silencio embarazoso.

Moody se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró a Arthur tan bajo que nadie pudiese escucharle –algo sorprendente, porque era de Moody de quien se trataba– —. Deberías detener a tu hija—, le advirtió. No había manera de que Snape fuese a tolerar aquello cuando se diese cuenta de qué estaba ocurriendo. Eso si era afortunada; Potter no aguantaba chorradas de nadie, y la dejaría humillada y traumatizada durante años.

—¿Hogsmeade? —repitió Harry—. No, pero he estado en… ¿cómo se llama? —Se volvió para encararse con Severus, incapaz de recordar cómo lo había llamado su Dominante.

—El Callejón Diagon —, dijo Severus divertido.

—Sí, ahí —, asintió Harry.

—¿Llevaste a Harry al Callejón Diagon? —preguntó Sirius, con la envidia brillando a través de sus ojos azules. El dolor le recorrió; ¿cómo podía Harry dejar a la resbaladiza serpiente llevarle de compras cuando no le dejaba a él hacerlo? No era justo; Snape había sido tan parte del asunto como ellos. Había sabido acerca de ello, aunque un pensamiento discordante entró en su mente, diciendo que Snape había estado en contra, advirtiéndoles de que estaban haciéndolo mal.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Ginny hablando de nuevo.

—Fui a Gringotts —, respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros y fulminándola con la mirada antes de mirar a Black; ¿se sentía herido realmente? ¿Tenía ese descaro? Harry no sabía si pegarle un puñetazo o gritarle. La hipocresía de la situación le ponía furioso. Black le había retenido allí contra su voluntad, ¿y aun así esperaba gustarle y quería ir con él al Callejón Diagon? Probablemente era uno de los idiotas que querían quitarle su fortuna—. Conseguí el dinero que habrías obtenido de mí.

Sirius se encogió y Harry se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo.

—Creo que sería lo mejor si dejamos estar el pasado, y trabajamos hacia un futuro mejor, ¿no crees? —dijo Minerva, mirando a Harry. Aunque comprendía su furia, tenían cosas más importantes que resolver. No es que su enfado no fuese importante, simplemente no era productivo respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

—¿Lo haría usted? —preguntó Harry con irritación, mirando fijamente a McGonagall y provocando que la profesora de Transformaciones se estremeciese. Quizá se lo merecía—. Si fuese secuestrada por gente normal, incapaz de usar magia; y cuando lo hiciese, la pisoteasen… hiriéndola en el proceso, ¿les perdonaría de repente, lo dejaría correr y simplemente se integraría en el mundo normal, olvidando todo acerca de su pasado y fingiendo ser feliz?

—Muggles, los llamamos muggles —, dijo Hermione.

—Cierra la maldita boca —, le espetó Harry.

Hermione tomó aire con fuerza, incapaz de creer el lenguaje que estaba usando; los demás sólo parecían resignados. Fred y George, sin embargo, estaban riéndose divertidos. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían deseado decirle aquello? Demasiado; a ella le gustaba pensar que era mejor que cualquiera, pero la realidad es que no era así. Sabía todo lo que les había sermoneado, pero era mejor escucharla y después marcharse en vez de meterse en un estúpido debate.

—Harry, ya es suficiente —, dijo Severus.

—No eres el padre de Harry, Snape —, le dijo Sirius—. ¡Él puede decir lo que quiera, no tienes derecho a detenerle! —Al animago le fastidiaba que Harry escuchase al Profesor de Pociones. Incluso le miraba con aire de disculpa; ¡¿qué demonios?! Aquello no se suponía que debiese ocurrir; todos aquellos años esperando ansiosamente a que Harry le necesitase, ¿para que ahora fuese Snape el más cercano a él? ¡Se suponía que debía ser él! Se suponía que debía enseñar Quidditch a Harry, comentarle cuánto se parecía a su padre, contarle historias acerca de sus correrías, incluso animarle a que gastase bromas a la gente. Entrenarle en cómo convertirse en Animago junto con sus compañeros para que pudiese recrear a los Merodeadores, hablarle acerca de chicas, ser testigo de cómo se comprometía y se casaba. Estar allí cuando tuviese su primer hijo, todo cuanto James no iba a poder ver.

Moody, Minerva, Fred, George, Harry y Remus se atragantaron ante la declaración de Sirius.

—Gracias a Merlín por eso —, dijo Severus con una sonrisa irónica, sus ojos negros brillando de forma malévola—. Puedo ser muchas cosas según tú, Black, pero no me va el incesto —. Ese había sido el momento que había estado esperando; por desgracia, en vez del amanecer de una horrorizada comprensión, todo lo que vio fue confusión extendiéndose por el rostro del hombre. ¿Realmente iba a tener que deletreárselo al Auror?

—¿Qué? —gritó Sirius, su cara congestionada mientras intentaba averiguar de qué narices estaba hablando Snape.

Hermione resopló, con un gesto de indignación en su rostro. ¡Aquello era simplemente asqueroso! Él era un profesor y Harry era lo bastante joven como para ser su estudiante. Había leyes contra ese tipo de cosas, y ella informaría de ello en cuanto fuese posible. Salvaría a Harry de sí mismo; estaba tan desesperado por tener alguien con quien vivir que estaba aceptando a Snape y dejando que el hombre le manipulase. Lo peor era que nadie parecía estar reaccionado; la Profesora McGonagall debería estar poniendo punto final a aquello inmediatamente.

Remus cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir y que Sirius se volvería mucho más que loco. Acabaría quedando como un capullo homófobo, cuando sólo tenía un problema con el compañero de Harry. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas que viese al Profesor de Pociones con una mejor opinión, intentando manipularle sutilmente. Había empezado a ser más evidente cuando Harry se había revelado, pero Sirius estaba demasiado amargado tanto por el pasado como por el hecho de que el chico estuviese siendo amigable con el hombre que odiaba.

—Él… —fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir antes de que su boca fuese tapada por la mano de Severus.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —, dijo Severus, frunciendo sus labios. Sin duda lo que habría salido de la boca del chico sería algo extremadamente sucio. Harry no comprendía lo que era apropiado y lo que no; tras demasiados años en las calles no tenía un sentido de lo apropiado, al menos todavía no.

Harry simplemente lamió la mano de Severus a modo de travesura, provocando que el hombre menease su cabeza y la retirase.

Fred y George simplemente sonrieron divertidos observándoles, recordando la primera vez que habían visto a Harry y su manera franca y abierta de comportarse. No pudieron evitar inclinarse hacia delante, esperando impacientes a que empezasen los fuegos artificiales.

—¡Está mal! Tiene diecisiete años; ¡usted es un adulto! ¡Da clases a chicos de su edad! ¡Va contra la ley! —Protestó Hermione.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Ginny, desconcertada. No comprendía en absoluto a qué se referían. Si Hermione estaba quejándose de ello, debía ser algo realmente malo.

—¡Tienen una relación! —dijo Hermione, exasperada.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Ron, sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Estaba tragando saliva con fuerza, intentando evitar que su estómago devolviese todo lo que había comido. ¿Cómo podía gustarle a alguien Snape de esa forma? ¡Era feo! Era malvado, era horrible, no había nada que se pudiese rescatar de él en absoluto.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —gruñó Sirius poniéndose en pie, sus ojos azules relampagueando con la idea de la futura venganza.

—Eso se puede arreglar —, dijo Harry, con un rugido bajo resonando en su garganta. Deseaba sacar los ojos de la chica de pelo encrespado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle cómo vivir su vida? Y la forma en la que 'Ronnie' estaba actuando le hacía desear asegurarse de que no pudiese usar sus partes masculinas nunca más.

—¡Detente, Sirius! —dijo Remus de repente, devolviendo a Sirius de regreso a su asiento.

—Tú sabías esto, ¿verdad? —siseó Sirius, su rostro la viva imagen de alguien traicionado.

—Sí —, admitió Remus calmadamente.

Sirius abrió y cerró su boca, incapaz de decir nada, completamente aturdido y herido por la deslealtad de Remus.

—¿Cómo pudo consentirlo, profesora? —preguntó Hermione en shock mientras miraba a Minerva con aire reprobatorio.

—Si no te callas, voy a disfrutar asegurándome de que no puedas volver a hablar de nuevo —, gruñó Harry, sus ojos verdes brillando furiosamente, su magia reaccionando a su ira pero no hiriendo a nadie ni una sola vez. Sólo demostraba lo poderoso que era y que no había que meterse con él.

—Harry, eso está mal. Él es un profesor, no tienes que preocuparte por tener un lugar donde quedarte, hay muchas habitaciones en Hogwarts… en cuanto pases por la selección podrás quedarte en un dormitorio Gryffindor con amigos —, dijo Hermione, deteniéndose apenas para respirar.

Harry estalló en una carcajada. Estaba lejos de ser ligera y para nada llena de alegría, sino repleta de amargura y empapada de desprecio; sonaba ligeramente malvada. Apenas podía creer la audacia de la chica allí sentada, con pretensiones de superioridad y juzgándole como si tuviese ese derecho—. Oh, por favor; ¿crees que estoy con él por tener un lugar donde quedarme? Oh no, niñita, ese no es el motivo. Nosotros hemos hecho cosas con las que tú sólo puedes fantasear. Créeme, hay otro millón de razones por las cuales elijo quedarme con él —, dijo Harry, dirigiéndole una sonrisa irónica y viéndola retorcerse incómoda, sus mejillas sonrojándose. Harry ignoró a Black ahogándose y balbuceando de forma incoherente.

—¡No puedes estar con él! —protestó Ginny, con los ojos abiertos como platos; se suponía que tenía que estar con ella. Tenía que estar haciendo aquello para fastidiar a Hermione.

—Ginny, para —, dijo Arthur, comprendiendo al fin a lo que se refería Moody.

—Pero, papá... —, protestó Ginny, con el dolor reflejándose en su rostro.

—No —, dijo el hombre con firmeza.

—¡Pero Hermione ha dicho que iba contra la ley! —dijo Ginny, agarrándose al único punto al que pudo.

—Creo que descubrirás que no es así —, dijo Severus con aire de suficiencia. Todo el mundo sabía que Harry era suyo ahora y se sentía extremadamente eufórico. La única razón por la cual le estaba diciendo a la muchacha que no era ilegal era porque podía sentir la preocupación y el miedo de Harry. Sujetando su mano, le dio un apretón reconfortante, colocando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y dejando que todos lo viesen. Oh, la expresión en el rostro de Black… no se olvidaría de ella en mucho tiempo. Era mucho mejor que la que había puesto Dumbledore; tenía un nuevo recuerdo que revisar en el pensadero. No era sólo Black, sin embargo; toda la Orden estaba pasmada, aunque ningún otro aparte de Black, Granger y los dos Weasley más jóvenes demostraban desagrado. Oh, había que añadir a la madre a la lista, ella le estaba contemplando como si fuese porquería bajo sus zapatos. Considerando que aquellos tenían cerca de quince años… había mucha suciedad bajo ellos para empezar—. Él tiene diecisiete y es oficialmente un adulto en el mundo mágico; no fui y nunca he sido su profesor —. Pudo sentir el alivio de Harry mientras se filtraba a través del vínculo.

—No es ético —, dijo Hermione, incapaz de dejarlo.

—Desearía tener mis cuchillos —, dijo Harry con nostalgia—. Hay más de una manera de desollar a un humano… siempre es divertido.

Hermione se estremeció, tragando con miedo, sin saber si estaba bromeando o no… seguramente estaba furioso con comentarios como aquel. Después de lo que había oído que les había hecho a Tonks, Molly y Sirius, además de a Remus, no iba a arriesgarse. Ron la estrechó contra él, sin tener siquiera el coraje de lanzar una mirada de furia o salir en defensa de su novia.

Los labios de Minerva se fruncieron, jamás en siete años había visto a Hermione Granger callarse cuando tenía una queja acerca de algo. Minerva había aprendido que cuando Harry estaba enfadado o incómodo, amenazaba a la gente con daño físico. No podía culparle por sentirse de esa forma, después de todo estaban juzgándole a él y a su Dominante, algo que el chico no toleraría con facilidad. Harry amaba a Severus, era obvio. No sólo por lo que había visto de ellos juntos… el vínculo no se habría activado como lo habría hecho si fuera de otra forma.

—Harry… él es lo bastante viejo como para ser tu padre —, dijo Sirius, con aspecto derrotado.

—¿Y? —dijo Harry simplemente, y era simple porque le daba igual—. ¿A quién le importa?

—A mí —, dijo Sirius. ¡Se suponía que Harry debía continuar el linaje Potter! ¡Ser el siguiente Merodeador, salir con una chica y casarse con ella! No quedarse con Snape durante el resto de su vida.

—La vida es un asco, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry, con sus labios curvándose.

—Creo que deberíamos considerar levantada esta sesión —, declaró Minerva. Habían tomado la poción, no había otra razón para que ellos estuviesen allí.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? Quiero decir, sin Dumbledore dirigiéndolo todo. ¿Somos todavía la Orden? —preguntó Tonks, con tono derrotado.

—¿Estabas aquí para responder ante Dumbledore o para luchar contra Voldemort? —quiso saber Harry sin rodeos.

—Para luchar —admitió Tonks.

—Entonces todavía sois una Orden, ¿verdad? Echadle valor. ¿Cómo habéis podido seguir durante tanto tiempo? ¿Teniendo a gente tomando todas vuestras decisiones todo el rato? —dijo Harry—. Voldemort no va a parar porque Dumbledore esté fuera de circulación.

Severus arqueó una ceja, pero no ante la aparente hipocresía de la frase; lo que ellos tenían que hacer era decidir qué relación querían, algo que Harry no hacía todo el tiempo. Sí, el chico hacía siempre lo que él le pedía, pero eso era porque era lo que él quería. Si no quisiese hacer algo, y estuviese realmente en contra de ello, diría algo. Harry tenía más carácter que cualquiera de los otros, no había duda de ello—. Ciertamente no; si acaso, se volverá más activo… —dijo Severus, de acuerdo con el muchacho. No había que olvidar lo furioso que se había puesto cuando se había enterado de que Harry había vuelto.

—Así que... ¿cómo decidimos quién está al mando? —preguntó Moody con curiosidad. Pensándolo, realmente le gustaba este Potter; quizá Snape era bueno para él.

—Elegid a alguien que sepa lo que hace —, recomendó Harry, volviendo los ojos al cielo.

—¿Quizá esperar hasta después del juicio sería lo apropiado? —sugirió Doge.

—No estaremos aquí si tú lo estás —, dijo Fred con brusquedad.

Doge palideció, había confiado en que todo el mundo hubiese olvidado lo que había pasado.

—¡Chicos! —les espetó Arthur, frustrado.

—Si la reunión ha terminado, voy a hacer las maletas —dijo George.

—¿Hacer las maletas? —preguntó Arthur, pasando de frustrado a preocupado en segundos. Sabía que Molly y él discutían todo el tiempo, pero ¿por qué querrían los chicos marcharse? ¿Dónde irían? No era seguro quedarse en casa de Jordan, no tenían las protecciones adecuadas.

—Nos mudamos a nuestro piso —anunció Fred. Habían intentado hablarles a sus padres acerca de ello, pero habían estado demasiado ocupados peleando, así que les habían dejado con ello. Aquello no era algo a lo que estuviesen acostumbrados, sus padres no solían discutir. Su padre siempre había estado de acuerdo con Molly, probablemente para tener una vida tranquila.

—¿Qué piso? —dijo Molly, burlándose ante la mera idea.

—Hemos comprado un piso con nuestro dinero, y un local —, explicó brevemente George.

—¿Qué dinero? —quiso saber su madre, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Eso! —dijo Ron en voz alta, ellos no tenían dinero.

—Tenemos un inversor —, dijo Fred.

Molly bufó, diciendo— nadie en su sano juicio desperdiciaría su dinero en bromas. Debéis conseguir un trabajo adecuado como vuestros hermanos mayores.

—Molly —, la reprendió Arthur, no le gustaba la forma en la que ella menospreciaba siempre a los gemelos.

—¡MAMÁ! —dijeron Charlie y Bill estupefactos, disgustados ante la forma en la que ella estaba haciendo de menos a sus hermanos frente a todo el mundo. Fred y George se lo habían comentado en sus cartas… pero nunca lo habían visto en persona. Para decirlo sin tapujos, estaban furiosos con ella por comportarse de esa manera.

—No me sorprende de que la mayoría de tus hijos vivan en otro país, si esa es la forma en la que les hablas —, dijo Harry, mirándola con desagrado—. Para tu información, los gemelos son imaginativos; sus bromas son geniales, no están diseñadas para humillar sino que son todas divertidas. Fui yo quien les dio el dinero para comenzar su negocio, y si alguno de vosotros le da a ella una moneda cuando vuestra tienda despegue… os estrangularé a ambos con mis propias manos —, concluyó, volviéndose hacia los gemelos con aquel último comentario.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! —chilló Molly.

—Me aburro, Sev ¿podemos irnos ya? —preguntó Harry, ignorando completamente a la mujer y su inminente perorata.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —, dijo Severus poniéndose en pie, sorprendido cuando Harry se abrazó a él. ¿Estaba intentando destruir su reputación? Oh, pero las expresiones en sus caras lo merecían… dispuso sus propios brazos en torno al chico, casi riendo de alegría. Los ojos de Black parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. De aquella forma ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando atrás una Orden en estado de shock.

Fred y George les siguieron poco después. Podían no demostrarlo pero estaban entristecidos por los comentarios de su madre. Ella siempre les menospreciaba, pero Harry… él creía en ellos. Tenía razón, cuando su tienda despegase, no le iban a dar ni un Knut de ella. Con suerte podrían tener todo trasladado fuera de su habitación antes de que ella llegase a casa.

* * *

—Prepáranos un baño —, dijo Severus tan pronto como estuvieron de regreso en sus habitaciones; no deseaba nada más que un largo remojón y relajarse. Podía no haberlo demostrado, pero estaba furioso con aquellos idiotas por juzgarle. Y con nadie más que con Granger, cómo deseaba retorcer su maldito cuello de sabelotodo. Lo pagaría en la próxima clase de Pociones, de eso estaba seguro. Sus expresiones fueron suficiente para llevarle al límite por ahora, sin embargo.

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry automáticamente. Caminando hacia el baño, abrió los grifos, echando algo del jabón aromatizado favorito de Severus, hierbabuena y sales minerales, en el agua. Cogió algunos objetos del armario los colocó en la repisa de la bañera, antes de coger toallas y ropa limpia. Lo colocó en la barra situada cerca del baño para que pudiesen alcanzarlo sin salir. Harry se encontró relajándose, sintiéndose mejor ya acerca de todo, incluso en una pequeña parte, sólo por hacer aquello. Aspirando el aroma que envolvía la habitación, añadió algo de agua fría a la bañera. A ambos les gustaban sus baños extremadamente calientes, así que no puso mucha. Podía sentir lo tenso que estaba su Dominante; con suerte podría ayudarle a relajarse.

En cuanto el agua llegó a la mitad de la bañera, cerró el grifo de la fría y dejó que más agua caliente corriese hasta que estuvo a la temperatura adecuada. Satisfecho, Harry fue hasta su dormitorio y se quitó la ropa, doblándola sobre la silla a un lado de la habitación. No tenía sentido lavarla; no estaba sucia aún. Su chaqueta estaba tirada allí inocentemente; Harry suspiró, contemplándola; ya echaba de menos la simplicidad de la vida en el mundo normal. Lo que no echaba de menos era la presión para intentar mantener su magia encerrada, o el frío. Quizá sus prometidas vacaciones serían algo bueno; un país cálido, el mundo normal, y sólo ellos dos. Si algo sabía Harry era que una vida mejor conllevaba sacrificios. Mientras tuviese a Severus, sabía que lo lograrían, a pesar del hecho de que le juzgasen constantemente, le pidiesen que hiciese cosas, y esperasen que adoptase sus costumbres inmediatamente. Aquella Granger había dicho que él estaría en Gryffindor; expectativas sobre expectativas, aquello jamás acabaría, lo sabía.

Meneando la cabeza, regresó al baño; Severus ya estaba metido en el agua cálida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Severus, rodeando la cara de Harry con sus manos de forma tierna; él no era el único sintiéndolo esa noche.

—Sólo algo enfadado —, admitió Harry, sonriendo con poco entusiasmo.

—Puedo entenderlo —, dijo Severus, su brazo cayendo de vuelta en el baño.

Harry echó un chorro del gel de baño de minerales del Mar Muerto en sus manos, y después se metió en el agua tras Severus. Sentándose al borde de la bañera, sumergió sus manos en el agua para hacer espuma antes de comenzar a masajear los hombros del Profesor de Pociones, amasando los tensos músculos y deshaciendo los nudos. Siempre había hecho aquello cuando su Dominante regresaba después de estar fuera trabajando todo el año. Siempre estaba tan tenso, pero ahora estaba más tenso de lo habitual, si es que era posible… y sólo había estado allí unas pocas semanas, los estudiantes habían regresado sólo hacía algunos días. Harry era consciente de que era genial dando masajes, y por los ruidos que Severus estaba haciendo, sabía que lo estaba haciendo de la forma en que a él le gustaba. En cuanto hubo terminado comenzó a frotar la espalda de su Dominante, lavándola adecuadamente. En cuanto aquello estuvo hecho, cogió uno de los guantes de baño y comenzó a frotar todo su cuerpo hasta que su piel estuvo roja.

—Ven aquí —dijo Severus, desplazándose ligeramente para que Harry pudiese moverse alrededor y sumergirse en el baño. Movió un de sus rodillas hacia arriba entre las piernas del chico, y señaló a su pecho. Harry se recostó contra Severus, mientras él ponía sus brazos en torno a él; relajándose en su abrazo cerró sus ojos y apreció su cercanía.

—Has llevado todo muy bien; estoy orgulloso de ti —, dijo Severus. Había tenido algunos deslices aquí y allí, cuando estaba furioso, pero Severus no podía estar enfadado con él por esto. No cuando él había estado a punto de perder los nervios una vez o dos.

—Sé que me advertiste, pero no esperaba que fuese tan malo —, dijo Harry en voz baja, sus ojos aún cerrados.

—Temo que sólo va a ir a peor —, dijo Severus, suspirando resignado. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que había estado pensando en unas vacaciones, para escapar de todo aquello. Al menos en el mundo muggle no se quedarían boquiabiertos ante la presencia de Harry; no estaba seguro de si el chico sería capaz de lidiar con el estrés de estar en este mundo constantemente. No se amoldaría a sus deseos, de eso estaba seguro, lo cual podría dejarle abierto al escarnio constante y a que le atormentasen.

—Me lo temía —, dijo Harry, pero no estaba sorprendido. Sentándose, se movió a un lado y cogió la espuma de afeitar, echándola en su mano y comenzando a cubrir el pecho de Severus. Sumergiendo sus manos en el agua para eliminar los restos antes de coger la máquina de afeitar, comenzó a eliminar el pelo indeseado con cuidado.

* * *

 **** **  
**  
 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_  
 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? ¡Por fin se ha descubierto que Severus y Harry mantienen una relación! Me ha encantado ver las reacciones, sobre todo las de Sirius y Ginny, aunque aún no saben que esa relación es algo más intensa de lo que piensan, tengo ganas de saber cómo reaccionarán cuando descubran el significado del collar, si ya se han puesto como locos ahora no me quiero ni imaginar cuando descubran que son Amo y sumiso XD.**_

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a_** **:** _Cristine Malfoy, Kira .Itsuki-san, Tsuruga Lia1412, Reno Alvarez, sachacaro, 79, Kyutzu, Sara, Coni_ _ **y**_ _AngieSCullen_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!  
**_  
 ** _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo_**

 ** _¡Cuidaros mucho!_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ ** _T_** _ **raducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 46**  
 **  
Conversaciones y Echando la Vista Atrás**

* * *

 **Baño – Hogwarts – Habitaciones de Severus – Sev y Harry**

Deslizándose hacia abajo, enjabonó las piernas de Severus con la espuma de afeitar, masajeando ligeramente mientras lo hacía. O al menos masajeó la parte que estaba fuera del agua, y apoyada contra el borde de la bañera. Entonces comenzó a afeitar cuidadosamente el pelo que no debía estar allí. Incluso a la edad de diecisiete años nunca había tenido que preocuparse por el pelo; no lo entendía. Estaba en su forma normal, o al menos todo salvo su pelo lo estaba, en cualquier caso. Lo había hecho más largo y liso unos días atrás, pero aparte de eso no había cambiado mucho de estilo. No es que estuviese preocupado, sólo curioso en realidad; si tuviese pelo simplemente se estaría afeitando tal y como hacía su Dominante.

—¿Qué es todo ese alboroto acerca de la 'Magia Oscura'? —preguntó Harry intrigado, se había estado muriendo por preguntarlo durante todo el día.

—Las Artes Oscuras son muchas, variadas, en constante cambio y eternas. Luchar con ellas es como luchar con un monstruo de muchas cabezas, el cual, cada vez que un cuello es cortado, hace emerger una cabeza incluso más fiera y astuta que antes. Estás peleando contra lo que es inestable, mutable e indestructible —, dijo Severus con pasión—. Desafortunadamente, el Ministerio ha declarado 'Oscura' casi toda forma de magia cuando tiene otros usos posibles aparte de lo que es considerado Luminoso.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Harry, comenzando por la otra pierna de su Dominante mientras Severus extendía la primera y usaba su pie para encender de nuevo el grifo de agua caliente, echando más en el baño que ya se enfriaba.

—Cosas como la maldición asesina. Puede ser usada para dar la paz a aquellos con un dolor insoportable en vez de verles sufrir los tormentos de los condenados. Para dar a los magos y las brujas que están atrapados en sus propias mentes una liberación fácil de sus cuerpos rotos e inservibles. Usar el conjuro te garantiza una cadena perpetua en Azkaban, quisieses hacer daño con él o no —, respondió Severus—. Por su puesto está el hecho de que no toman en cuenta la necesidad de usarlo para salvarte de los magos oscuros que no tienen escrúpulos en emplearla.

—Dijiste que ninguna magia es diferente, ¿qué significa eso? —preguntó Harry tratando de comprender.

—Las Artes Oscuras son pragmáticas por naturaleza, cada vez que una rama es derrotada, sólo regresa más fiera e inteligente que antes. Por tanto es imperativo que las defensas de uno mismo sean tan versátiles como esas repugnantes artes—, respondió Severus—. También está el hecho de que las Artes Oscuras requieren de intención maliciosa para ser invocadas con éxito. Muchos creen que aquellos que las lanzan inevitablemente se ven corrompidos por magia que están empleando. Por ejemplo Albus Dumbledore cree que la Magia Oscura corrompe el alma, la hace pedazos, de hecho.

Harry hizo girar sus ojos con gesto de fastidio; ni siquiera comprendía la mitad de lo que Severus le estaba diciendo. Por suerte captaba lo fundamental de ello—. ¿La corrompe cómo? —preguntó mientras cerraba el grifo del agua caliente, la temperatura estaba subiendo demasiado incluso para él.

—Las Artes Oscuras son muy adictivas, tu magia se vuelve oscura, y las artes se vuelven más… podríamos decir, fáciles de realizar que la magia luminosa. Algunas veces puede desfigurarte de forma que hace que la gente te vea tan repulsivo como tu alma, o eso dicen. También está el hecho de que es imposible para un verdadero Mago Oscuro realizar la magia luminosa más fuerte, como el conjuro Patronus, como viste hacer a Dumbledore hace unas semanas. Sólo hay una cosa que puede o bien salvarte de ser atrapado por completo o sacarte de la esclavitud —, dijo Severus.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Harry, colocando los útiles de afeitado de regreso en el borde la bañera antes de sumergirse más aún en el agua, disfrutando de la calidez y la cercanía de su Dominante sin ser interrumpido.

—Arrepentimiento, remordimiento y encontrar algo que amar con más fuerza que a las Artes Oscuras —, dijo Severus, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

—Tal y como lo dices sugiere que hay diferencias entre la magia Luminosa y Oscura… pero dijiste que no había nada distinto en ellas —, se quejó Harry; estaba logrando una mayor comprensión sobre las Artes Oscuras, pero estaba más confuso acerca de por qué Severus parecía pensar que eran lo mismo. Sumergiendo su cabeza en el agua, mojó su pelo antes de coger el champú y frotar su cuero cabelludo, escuchando al hombre con atención.

—No lo son, pero el debate actual dice que sí —, dijo Severus pacientemente—. Un conjuro que aprendes en primer año que hace levitar plumas y similares puede ser empleado para enviar a alguien volando escaleras abajo, o elevarles lo suficientemente en el cielo para que cuando caigan encuentren un inexorable, implacable final. O un hechizo cortante al cuello podría matar a alguien. Incluso el conjuro de hacer cosquillas podría ser usado hasta que alguien no pudiese respirar, provocando que se asfixiase hasta la muerte. Los tres son considerados hechizos de la luz, y aprobados por el Ministerio.

—¿Cómo puede la gente discutir contra esa lógica? —preguntó Harry, sonriendo a medias antes de sumergirse de nuevo para aclarar el champú.

—Porque es inconcebible para ellos estar usando 'Magia Oscura'; la mayoría de los magos y brujas encuentra el pensamiento intolerable —, le dijo Severus con un suspiro—. Su argumento es el hecho de que esos conjuros tienen contra-hechizos; la mayoría de las Artes Oscuras, descubrirás, no tienen contra-maldiciones. Al menos no muchas de ellas las tienen.

—Me da la impresión de que es sólo la intención tras la magia invocada lo que la convierte en lo que es —, dijo Harry. Personalmente, Harry no entendía a qué venía todo el alboroto, la magia era magia. Por desgracia, después de vivir en la calle, el chico no tenía ninguna noción de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Para Granger, robar era horrible y espantoso; para Harry, era necesario como parte de su vida. Él no tenía la perspectiva de un niño normal; no había sido criado como uno. Había estado peleando y posiblemente matando gente desde que había sido lo bastante mayor como para contraatacar. No sabía qué le ocurría a la gente con la que había peleado; todo lo que sabía era que se ponían en pie y se alejaban caminando antes de derrumbarse y morir poco después.

Los labios de Severus temblaron de orgullo—. Exactamente —, respondió. Inclinándose, procedió a lavar su propio pelo. El agua estaba enfriándose de nuevo; había pasado tiempo más que suficiente en el baño. Su mente no pudo evitar dejarse llevar hasta la primera vez que Harry y él habían usado su baño en el piso de Londres… era culpa del chico; había estado pensando en ello mucho últimamente, desde que había mencionado que recordaba el día en que se habían conocido. **  
**

* * *

 **Remus, Sirius – Grimmauld Place – Cocina**

Remus observó cautelosamente a Sirius, el cual no había dicho una palabra desde que Harry y Severus habían abandonado el despacho de Minerva. Había estado balbuceando y refunfuñando de forma incoherente durante algunos segundos después de aquello, y entonces se había vuelto tremendamente silencioso. No era un comportamiento habitual para Sirius, y Remus estaba realmente preocupado por él. Pero mientras Black no fuese a intentar atacar a Severus, suponía que era una situación en la que todos salían ganando. No sabía si tenían una oportunidad de llegar a conocer a Harry o no, pero la probabilidad era mucho mayor si Sirius no iba por ahí agrediendo al Profesor de Pociones. No se engañaba a sí mismo; Remus sabía que Severus era la única razón por la que el chico seguía todavía allí. Harry aún guardaba rencor por la forma en la que había llegado al mundo mágico, sus palabras hacia Minerva lo habían dejado bastante claro.

—¿Café? —ofreció Remus, pero sonaba más como una sugerencia, mientras continuaba mirando a Sirius, hundido en la silla.

—¿Café? ¿Hará eso que tu traición sea más fácil de soportar? —preguntó Sirius con sus ojos azules brillando con furia a los de su amante.

—¿Traición? ¿Quieres hablar de traición? —gruñó Remus, dejando su taza de golpe y provocando que Sirius pegase un salto, sobresaltado por el repentino enfado del hombre.

—¿Qué? —chilló Sirius; quizá traición no era la palabra adecuada en aquel caso—. No.

—¿No? ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? ¡Pensaba que querías hablar acerca de esto! —le espetó Remus, sus manos cerradas en forma de puños sobre la mesa como si no se fiase de sí mismo para no golpear a Sirius—. ¿Qué te parece hablar acerca del hecho de que mi novio debería haber confiado en MÍ por encima de otros, en vez de sospechar que yo era un espía? No sólo eso, ¡sino que te habría ahorrado doce años en Azkaban! En vez de eso tú me apartaste de tu vida, y perdí a todo el mundo cercano a mí de un plumazo —, siseó el hombre lobo, completamente enfurecido.

Sirius se encogió de miedo; habían vuelto juntos y no habían hablado de aquello ni una sola vez. Ambos habían decidido que era mejor que el pasado permaneciese enterrado. Parecía como si aquella regla hubiese salido volando por la ventana; lamentaba haber elegido usar la palabra traición.

—No puedes seguir usando eso contra mí, Remus, no es justo —, dijo Sirius débilmente.

—¿No puedo seguir usando eso en tu contra? ¡¿Cuándo he hecho algo así?! —escupió Remus, sus ojos color ámbar brillando y reflejando su humor.

—Lo siento, ¡¿vale?! ¿Cuántas veces quieres que lo diga? —gritó Sirius, poniéndose en pie con ira.

—Es la primera vez que lo haces —siseó Remus.

—Mira, si pudiese retroceder en el tiempo y hacer las cosas de forma diferente, lo haría —dijo Sirius con aire cansado; no quería pelear con Remus—. Esto… yo… no quiero pelear también contigo.

—Casi me lo creo —, dijo Remus. ¿ _Él_ se sentía traicionado? Él no comprendía el significado de esa palabra.

—¿Desde cuando sabes lo de Snape y Harry? —preguntó Sirius.

—Lo supe desde el principio —, confesó Remus, sus brazos cruzados ahora mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Sirius, retándole a empezar de nuevo.

—¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo? —susurró Sirius, deprimido.

—Teniendo en cuenta cómo reaccionas siempre, ¿puedes culparme? Tú nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus acciones. ¡Ni siquiera Azkaban ha cambiado eso! Primero actúas, ¡después _quizá_ piensas! Si es que piensas en absoluto —, respondió Remus, calmándose ligeramente y deslizándose de vuelta a su asiento.

—Él es MI ahijado —, le espetó Sirius posesivamente. Era lo que le había permitido soportar todos aquellos años en Azkaban, hasta que los Aurores habían encontrado el cuerpo de Peter Pettigrew tras una batalla especialmente sangrienta. Habían esperado devolverle a Azkaban por asesinar a trece muggles pero se decepcionaron amargamente cuando se demostró su inocencia.

—Sigues diciendo eso como si importase, Sirius. No es así. Harry tiene diecisiete años, no necesita ni ha necesitado un padrino. Sobrevivió viviendo en las calles, por el amor de Merlín —, dijo Remus, luchando por controlar su mal humor—. Para él, eres un secuestrador; le encerraste y le retuviste aquí. Sabías que estabas haciendo mal, de otra forma habrías seguido visitándole.

—Tú también lo sabías —, replicó acaloradamente Sirius.

—Lo sé —, respondió Remus con calma, provocando que Sirius se desinflase—. Yo al menos tenía mis reservas acerca de lo que estábamos haciendo; a pesar de la poción logré oponerme a Dumbledore. Creo que lo que yo pensaba que era correcto se impuso a esa poción que el viejo nos dio. O eso, o nunca funcionó a causa de mi licantropía. Le mentí; Harry había estado en las habitaciones de Severus desde que 'escapó', y de hecho está feliz de estar allí.

—¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Por qué no me llevaste aparte y me lo contaste? —lloriqueó Sirius.

—¿Aparte de por el hecho de que querías tener a tu ahijado encerrado en algún estúpido intento de lograr gustarle? Yo no podía soportar tenerle retenido en Hogwarts, Sirius; ¡lo hicimos mal desde el primer momento! Alzaste la voz cuando Snape sugirió darle a Harry su dinero; aquello debería haberte hecho pensar. Conoces las reglas; esa era su herencia, su derecho de nacimiento. Es ilegal impedir que alguien tenga lo que es suyo —, le dijo Remus exasperado.

—¿Por qué le ayudó Snape? —preguntó Sirius, cambiando el tema al darse cuenta de algo importante—. ¡Él odia a los Potter! Sabemos que lo hace; ¡debemos advertir a Harry! Él obviamente le está usando para vengarse de James y de nosotros por todo lo que le hicimos.

—¡NO! —gritó rápidamente Remus—. No hagas eso —. Movió su mano en un gesto negativo. Aquello era un asco, y él realmente no quería ser el que le dijese desde cuándo Harry y Snape llevaban saliendo.

—¡Debe ser eso lo que está haciendo! —dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie, listo para ir a enfrentarse a Snape.

—¡Llevaban saliendo desde antes de que Severus supiese quién era Harry! —gritó Remus, provocando Sirius se quedase helado en la puerta, sus hombros encorvándose mientras otra idea era borrada de su lista de objeciones.

—Snape SABÍA quién era Harry; ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó Sirius alarmado mientras se volvía. Miraba a Remus fijamente, solicitando respuestas.

Mierda, ¿cómo salía de ésta? Había prometido a Snape que no revelaría los secretos de Harry—. Jura por tu magia que no le dirás a nadie lo que voy a contarte —, respondió Remus, sacando su varita.

—¡No, simplemente dímelo! —le espetó Sirius.

—Júralo —, le repitió Remus con frialdad, sin flaquear en lo más mínimo. No iba a arriesgarse a traicionar a Snape; cumpliría su amenaza y le mataría. De eso Remus no tenía la más mínima duda.

—Bien —, refunfuñó Sirius, apretando sus dientes. Alzando su varita dijo las palabras, prometiendo por su magia jamás revelar la información. Si lo hacía, como consecuencia de romper un juramento hecho por todo lo que era mágico, perderían lo único y más importante para ellos: su habilidad de usar magia. Bastantes personas del mundo mágico habían perdido su poder por ese motivo, hasta que el mundo había aprendido cómo de letales eran las consecuencias y se habían tomado esos juramentos en serio.

—Harry es un metamorfomago —, dijo Remus con orgullo. No sólo eso, sino que acababa de enterarse de que el chico podía ver la magia. Si no lo conociera mejor, habría dicho que Harry era un _Mage_. Los _Mages_ tenían múltiples habilidades; una magia poderosa y… bueno, la leyenda decía que sólo nacían cuando uno era necesario. Un héroe, alzándose de las cenizas y creando un mundo mejor. Muchos decían que Merlín mismo era uno, y que tuvo hijos que se convirtieron en _Mages_ también. Una marca de nacimiento aparecía siempre, pero nada de ese estilo había surgido en Harry. Al menos no se le había informado de que la tuviese. Considerando que habían pensado que él era un espía… probablemente no se lo habrían dicho.

—¿En serio? ¡Fantástico! Debe haberlo heredado de su abuela —, dijo Sirius con alegría, pero rápidamente se ensombreció—. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Snape? ¡Harry no puede continuar viendo a la escurridiza serpiente! Tenemos que lograr que recobre el sentido; Snape le está utilizando.

—Harry estaba usando su habilidad para aparecer mayor cuando tenía catorce años… comenzó a tener citas para salir de las calles —, confesó Remus, observando cómo el horror se abría paso e inundaba a Sirius. Aquello iba a ser feo—. Debe haber sido un actor consumado, logró engañar a Severus. Harry le dejó, no estoy seguro de por qué, pero le reveló todo cuando fue a alimentarle. A Harry le gusta él de verdad; más que gustar, creo…

—No, no, no, no, no, ¡esto no puede estar pasando! —gimió Sirius, con aspecto desolado. Sus manos estaban ahora sobre sus oídos, para no tener que oír lo que se estaba diciendo, Como había aprendido de niño, sin embargo, todavía puedes escuchar incluso si te tapas las orejas.

—Él le ama, Sirius. Nada que tú hagas o digas para separarles funcionará, así que no lo intentes o sólo lograrás alejar a Harry para siempre. Ahora mismo puede darte una oportunidad de pelear, con la poción limitando tus elecciones en lo que respecta a lo que Dumbledore te decía que hicieses. Esa poción ya no está ahí; has tomado el antídoto y ya no te controlan —, le advirtió Remus a su amante con voz firme.

Sirius gimió, con aspecto desconsolado al darse cuenta de la verdad en las palabras de Remus.

—Sirius… ¿nació Harry con algún tipo de marca de nacimiento? —preguntó Remus. Cada señal era diferente; no había manera de decir realmente si alguien iba a convertirse en un _Mage_. En el pasado, si un niño nacía con una marca, afirmaban que su hijo era un _Mage_. Hoy en día las brujas preferían proteger a sus vástagos de la atención del público ocultándolo.

—¿Una marca de nacimiento? —dijo Sirius—. No; ¿por qué lo preguntas? —dijo con poco entusiasmo, la depresión asentándose de nuevo.

—Por nada —, dijo Remus, pensando más aún en esa teoría.

* * *

 ****  
 **-0 FLASH BACK A la Primera Noche de Harry y Severus 0-**  
 **  
**Severus quería gruñir, había tenido que andar todo el camino de regreso a su piso, el cual estaba a veinte minutos del club. No podía Aparecer al chico, ya que era un muggle. Había pasado su magia sobre él para comprobarlo, pero no había captado nada. Este no era su primer amante muggle, pero anhelaba uno mágico. Desafortunadamente, no podía dejarles ver la maldita Marca Tenebrosa, de otra forma podría ser arrestado. También estaba el hecho de que cualquier amante que tuviese sería un blanco andante; ellos le usarían para llegar hasta él. Así era como trabajaban; los Mortífagos iban a por el miembro más débil de una familia para conseguir lo que querían. No podía dejar de pensar en ellos, ni siquiera ahora con un hermoso muchacho caminando junto a él. Estaba demasiado preocupado; a diferencia de Dumbledore, él no creía en la profecía totalmente. En su opinión, por lo que él había oído, ya estaba completa; Harry había derrotado al Señor Oscuro, aunque no fuese de forma permanente. Por supuesto él no conocía el resto, lo cual podría aclarar por qué Dumbledore la creía a pies juntillas. Albus era un gran creyente en la adivinación; los otros, sin embargo, eran escépticos del todo, ninguno más que Minerva.

—¿Enseñas en un colegio pijo? —preguntó Harry rompiendo el silencio mientras caminaban. Él seguía a Severus, por supuesto, ya que no sabía a dónde demonios se dirigían. Obviamente no estaba lejos, pero mucha gente en la zona prefería caminar hasta su destino en vez de coger buses. Sobre todo si no estaba lejos y no llovía.

—Muchos de mis estudiantes son de familias acomodadas, así que sí, se podría decir así —, respondió Severus con una sonrisa irónica. A excepción de los Weasley, todos los demás iban a Hogwarts con una indumentaria adecuada. No es que tuviese nada en contra de los Weasley, a excepción del hecho de que fuesen fisgones e idiotas Gryffindor… bueno, la mayoría de ellos, concedió en silencio. Los más mayores habían sido mucho más soportables que los jóvenes… con la excepción de Percy Weasley; él se creía por encima de todo el mundo.

—Bien —, dijo Harry con torpeza. Debería salir corriendo, sabía que debería salir corriendo. ¿Cómo demonios esperaba embaucar a alguien con un Doctorado en una materia y que la enseñaba a sus estudiantes en alguna escuela pija y elegante? Se maldijo a sí mismo en voz baja; estaba ilusionándose, lo cual podría quedar en nada. Severus podía no estar buscando siquiera una pareja permanente; podía estar querer simplemente un encuentro de una noche con alguien a quien le gustase el mismo estilo de vida que él. Una ducha caliente, una cama y sexo a conciencia le vendrían bien.

—¿Qué les ocurrió a tus padres? —preguntó Severus con curiosidad. Al menos no habían sido los Mortífagos, ya que sólo habían estado activos de nuevo desde hacía unos cuantos meses. Se sentía tan extraño con ropa muggle tras enseñar a los estudiantes con túnica durante todo el año. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir mucho más libre; no era el mezquino, malvado Profesor de Pociones… solamente Severus Snape, un hombre. Si no fuese por las Pociones y por sus obligaciones, habría estado tentado de dar la espalda al mundo mágico al completo. Pero había hecho un juramento de mantener a salvo a Harry Potter, de ver a Voldemort derrotado, y eso era exactamente lo que haría. Si por algún milagro sobrevivía a esta guerra, se había jurado a sí mismo que iría de vacaciones, a algún lugar exótico, prepararía pociones hasta hartarse, y se quedaría en el mundo muggle. Antes de eso, sin embargo, tenía que encontrar a un chico que había sido maltratado horriblemente y que había huido a las calles para protegerse. Si es que estaba vivo siquiera. Si estaba vivo, era un experto en esconderse; no tenía que preocuparse por que el Señor Oscuro le encontrase, si él no podía. Severus se negaba a rendirse del todo. Él era un hombre que miraba a la realidad que se presentaba frente a él y la veía tal y como era… pero no cuando tenía que ver con el hijo de Lily.

—Un accidente de coche, conduciendo borrachos; casi me mataron en el choque —, dijo Harry, diciéndole la verdad acerca de lo que había pasado incluso mintiendo acerca de cuándo había ocurrido. Harry sabía lo difícil que era fingir todo el tiempo; le habían pillado en unas cuantas mentiras antes de perfeccionar el arte. Ahora conocía el secreto para una buena mentira; ceñirte a ella, desarrollarla, o hacerla tan mala que nadie quisiese sacarla a la luz de nuevo.

Severus se estremeció internamente, aquella era una pregunta que lamentaba haber hecho. Querido Merlín, ¿qué tipo de padres había tenido el chico? Completamente estúpidos e irresponsables, al parecer. Conducir borracho cuando ibas solo era malo, pero con tu familia era diez veces peor. Aquello difería respecto a las palabras del chico sólo hacía diez minutos, acerca de cómo sus padres habrían querido que fuese a la universidad. Por desgracia Severus sabía mejor que muchos cómo era desear unos padres mejores. O sólo imaginar que querían lo mejor para él.

—¿Era algo habitual? —preguntó Severus—. ¿O un desafortunado accidente? —La simpatía se apoderó de él, comprendía lo que era tener un padre prefería emborracharse a enfrentarse a los problemas.

—Era algo constante —, admitió Harry, decidiendo mantener la misma mentira que había usado durante años.

Severus asintió pensativo; sin duda a Harrison no le gustarían los grandes bebedores. Eso explicaba por qué sólo había tomado bebidas ligeras en el club. Sin embargo estaba sorprendido de que quisiese acercarse a él; había estado bebiendo whisky, por amor de Merlín. Durante años había odiado la bebida, culpándola del comportamiento de su padre; incluso el olor le ponía enfermo. Su repugnancia había disminuido, y se había acostumbrado más tras pasar su Doctorado de Pociones y poder permitirse esos lujos. Además había tenido un montón de bebidas alcohólicas bajo su fregadero en Hogwarts. No solía beber, pero los otros profesores no lo sabían y se las regalaban en Navidad. Severus sabía que se había puesto al día con creces desde entonces. Nunca había sido un gran bebedor, sin embargo, se negaba a volverse dependiente de ello, no de la forma en la que lo había sido Tobías.

—Hemos llegado; mi piso —, dijo Severus, mirándolo, mientras se acercaba a un lateral del edificio y comenzaba a subir las escaleras a su puerta principal. Había sido una tienda, en otro tiempo, antes de ser convertido en dos pisos. Él había comprado las dos partes del edificio; de hecho había planeado usar el otro piso para preparar pociones. Sin embargo había cambiado de opinión rápidamente, ya que había espacio más que suficiente en uno para hacer todo lo que necesitaba.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa en dirección a Harrison, que iba siguiéndole y estaba boquiabierto ante el edificio. Era más como una enorme casa a ras de suelo, y otra igual en el piso superior. El 'piso' de abajo, como Severus lo llamaba, estaba vacío y actualmente no estaba en uso por lo que podía ver. Lo que Harry no sabía era que ambos pertenecían a su anfitrión, de hecho. Él era un hombre al que le gustaba su privacidad, después de todo.

—¿Piso? —dijo Harry estupefacto—. ¿Llamas a esto un piso?

—Quizá no sea exacto, pero es su nombre técnico —, respondió Severus en tono sarcástico. Era como lo habían denominado en el anuncio que había encontrado en el periódico. Lo había comprado con el dinero de los Prince, probablemente la única cosa para la que lo había usado realmente. No utilizaba Spinners End; estaba pudriéndose con el resto de las propiedades. El río se había desbordado, y ya había causado un daño irreparable al menos a seis propiedades para cuando él se había marchado. No sabía en qué estado estaba ahora, y no tenía deseos de averiguarlo, tampoco.

Harry miró en dirección al panorama frente a él; la fachada del piso superior tenía una casa delante. La parte trasera, sin embargo, daba a una zona frondosa de hierba, árboles y arbustos… los jardines traseros de otras personas. Las flores lo hacían parecer como el paisaje de un cuadro, como el tipo de cosa que sólo veías en las revistas, fotos y retratos. Una leve sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro; le gustaban los jardines, las plantas y las flores. Era una de las cosas que no le había importado hacer en casa de los Dursley.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Severus, volviéndose para encararse con Harrison adecuadamente. Tenía una mirada de absoluta contemplación en sus ojos; no muchos jóvenes eran capaces de ello. Normalmente conseguían todo lo que pedían, y no podían concebir un mundo en el que no fuese así. Harrison también tenía una máscara inexpresiva sobre su rostro; hasta ahora no le había visto demostrar otra emoción aparte de sonreír. Lo que no se podía esconder eran las emociones en sus ojos; no se parecían a ningunos otros azules que hubiese visto. Eran diferentes de los de los Malfoy, los Black… incluso de los azules normales. Los de Harrison eran una mezcla de verde y azul, algo como las profundidades marinas. Aquello también era inusual; no había conocido a nadie que fuese capaz de esconder sus emociones hasta aquel punto, y mucho menos alguien tan joven. Incluso Draco, que había sido educado mientras le decían que nunca mostrase emociones fuera de su hogar, era capaz de esta perfección. Hizo una mueca de disgusto; no quería poner a su ahijado al mismo nivel que este hombre. Draco tenía catorce años, no dieciocho o diecinueve como Harrison.

—Nada —, dijo Harry, despegando sus ojos de la idílica imagen y de vuelta a Severus. Tuvo que esforzase para no revolverse; aquellos ojos penetrantes le hacían sentirse como si el hombre fuese capaz de leer todos sus pensamientos. No era posible, por supuesto, pero aun así, no le gustaba sentirse observado de esa manera. No estaba acostumbrado, el hombre era demasiado listo… más listo que sus Dominantes anteriores… y él había sido apenas capaz de engañarles.

—Ven —, le dijo Severus, haciendo una seña a Harrison para que entrase, decidiendo no indagar, al menos esa noche. No quería arruinarla con preguntas que podrían esperar hasta que Harrison confiase en él un poco más. Sabía que le había hecho sentir incómodo con la forma en la que le había mirado; Harrison no había sido capaz de sostener su mirada. Observándole subir las escaleras, los ojos de Severus brillaron de deseo, ya no podía esperar más. Quería a Harrison en su cama ahora mismo.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Esperemos que la discusión con Remus le abra de una vez los ojos a Sirius y deje de ser tan sumamente cabezota con el tema de Harry. Y hemos visto un poquito más del pasado de Severus y Harry ¡sé que el capítulo se corta en lo más interesante! Pero ya sabéis que a la autora le gusta dejarnos con la miel en los labios XD.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _Cristine Malfoy, Neyleen Cipher-Pines, Kira .Itsuki-san, AngieSCullen, Guest, Sara, tsuruga lia1412_ _ **y**_ _Odii_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en unos días**_

 _ **¡Cuidaros mucho!**_

 _ **Un saludo :D  
**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	47. Capítulo 47

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 47**  
 **  
La Primera Noche Juntos**

* * *

 **  
**Harry contempló el lugar; si no supiese que no era así, habría pensado que había entrado en un piso piloto. Él se había alojado en unos cuantos… bueno, sin permiso, asegurándose de marcharse por la mañana antes de que volviesen para enseñar la casa de nuevo. No era cálido, pero al menos no tenía que preocuparse de ser atacado. La mayoría de las personas como él no se acercarían a las áreas pobladas, ni mucho menos a las casas nuevas. El motivo era que la mayoría estaban vigiladas por patrullas de seguridad, de hecho, pero no todo el mundo tenía magia como él. Ayer habría dicho que nadie más tenía sus habilidades, pero ahora sabía que eso no era cierto. Aquel hombre también tenía la habilidad de usar magia. Se preguntó brevemente si Severus sabía que él era mágico. ¿Y si era diferente de él? No lo había mencionado, así que Harry guardó silencio. No podía dejar que nadie supiese acerca de su magia o de quién era él realmente; se negaba en redondo a acabar de nuevo en casa de los Dursley. Se estremeció ante la posibilidad; prefería estar allí fuera que de vuelta allí. Los Dursley todavía invadían sus pesadillas, constantemente y de forma implacable.

—¡Achús! ¡Achús! —estornudó Harry; oh no, estaba pillando algo… tal y como había temido. Tosiendo y con la nariz taponada; ¡ese no era momento para ponerse enfermo! Por desgracia pasaba muy a menudo, al estar constantemente en las calles. Meneó la cabeza para alejar la idea; al menos allí podría coger algo de calor, durante tanto tiempo como se quedase. Siguió a Severus y se quitó los zapatos en la puerta, colocándolos pulcramente juntos. Era muy consciente del hecho de que Severus le observaba como un halcón.

—¿Alergias? —preguntó el hombre mientras abría la puerta del vestíbulo dándole acceso a la sala de estar. A menudo pensaba en eliminarla; no había necesidad de que la puerta estuviese allí. Aun así pensaba que haría que la casa pareciese descuidada si tenía una entrada sin una puerta presente.

—No tengo ninguna —, dijo Harry, disimulando sus sorbidas de mocos y tratando de limpiar su nariz discretamente.

—Ya veo —, dijo Severus; evidentemente Harrison estaba cogiendo algo—. ¿Café? —le ofreció; era la única cosa lo bastante fuerte como para ocultar el sabor y el olor de la poción Pimentónica. No podía darle la botella simplemente, por dos razones: una, él era un muggle; dos, incluso aunque Severus pudiese dársela sin más, el joven podría preguntarse por qué demonios había vapor saliendo por sus orejas. Pero curaría sus síntomas incipientes y con suerte cortaría la enfermedad de raíz. Ciertamente él no tenía que preocuparse por pillarla; el catarro común no era una preocupación en el mundo mágico, pero la gripe y la gripe mágica sí que lo eran.

—Sí, por favor —, aceptó Harry inmediatamente. Adoraba el café, no sólo le calentaba, sino que le daba más energía. En los días en los que no tenía mucho para comer, el café era su salvación. Entrando en la sala de estar, Harry miró alrededor. De nuevo parecía como un piso piloto; todo estaba limpio y ordenado, y nada fuera de lugar. Aquello no alarmó a Harry; de hecho podía sentir cómo se relajaba. No sentiría la necesidad de limpiar nada o arreglar el lugar. Lo único que rompía la ilusión de que era un piso piloto eran las tres enormes librerías que ocupaban la mayor parte de la habitación, llenas de libros. Las miró con odio, como si estuviesen restregándole en la cara su incompetencia. No sólo eso, sino que estaban cubiertas de magia. Si hubiese sido capaz de leer, quizá se habría dado cuenta que la magia estaba allí para impedir a los muggles leer los libros mágicos. Ellos verían libros corrientes, tan aburridos y sosos que los cerrarían tras sólo unos pocos segundos.

Harry se sentó titubeando en el sofá. Estaba cubierto de cuero blanco y era largo, encajando de forma agradable en el enorme salón. El suelo era de color marrón, con una alfombra blanca frente a la chimenea sin encender. Una televisión descansaba en la esquina de la habitación; era bastante grande también. Lo que hizo que su curiosidad se despertase fue que no vio vídeos; no parecía haber un ordenador, ni ningún tipo de aparato electrónico. Ni siquiera un teléfono, a no ser que Severus lo tuviese en alguna otra parte. No es que a Harry le importase en realidad, no era como si pudiese utilizar nada de aquello. No tenía a nadie a quien llamar, y no podría usar el ordenador, debido a su incapacidad para leer. Bueno, aparte del hecho de que le gustaba ver películas; siempre eran divertidas. Había veces en las que deseaba poder leer, principalmente para no tener que sentirse avergonzado todo el rato. Harry miró hacia la puerta, sopesando salir corriendo hacia ella… los libros le intimidaban enormemente… combinado con la mirada escrutadora de Severus antes de encaminarse hacia lo que probablemente era la cocina, se sintió como si estuviese bajo un microscopio.

Que Severus regresase con el café decidió el asunto para él; deseaba quedarse. Contemplando el exterior de manera absorta, se dio cuenta de que REALMENTE estaba contento de estar allí esa noche. En algún punto desde que habían entrado había empezado a llover, y con mucha intensidad además. Aceptando la taza de café, reflexionó que aquello era muy extraño. Normalmente cuando se iba con hombres que conocía en el club, ellos se ponían con el asunto inmediatamente. Aunque se sentía agradecido por el café; no sólo se estaba sintiendo mareado, sino que su garganta se estaba cerrando a un ritmo alarmante—. Gracias —, dijo Harry en voz baja, tomando un sorbo, a duras penas capaz de evitar envararse por la sorpresa. Había algún tipo de magia en esa taza y la bebida. Su corazón batió dolorosamente en su pecho; ¿había sido drogado? Pero no, podía sentir su pecho congestionado y su nariz aliviándose. Pensando con rapidez, decidió fingir que no había notado nada 'raro', sin saber si la gente sin magia lo habría hecho.

—No hay problema —, dijo Severus escuetamente, relajándose cuando ningún vapor surgió de las orejas de Harrison. Había estado bastante confiado –aunque no totalmente seguro– de que lo que había echado en la taza sería la cantidad exacta.

Harry se mordió el labio, esa voz… era tan seductora, suave como la seda. Nunca había conocido a nadie con una voz como aquella; podría escucharle durante horas. Moviéndose ligeramente, se acomodó; podía haber sido sexualmente activo y sumiso desde hacía un tiempo, pero aun así no podía controlarse. La única manera que sabía para lograrlo era pensar en los Dursley, algo que odiaba hacer.

Sus manos se calentaron mientras las mantenía contra la taza de ardiente brebaje, bebiéndolo a la vez. De verdad estaba haciéndole sentir mejor, vigorizado de una forma a la que no estaba acostumbrado. No sabía si era sólo el calor o no, pero incluso sus huesos se sentían mejor. Harry contempló a Severus; había pocas dudas de que era un Dominante. Estaba allí sentado, relajado, orgulloso, y muy atento a todo a su alrededor. Los Dominantes tenían cierta confianza rodeándoles todo el tiempo; eran muy conscientes de sí mismos. Harry no sabía cómo lo hacían; él fingía esa actitud cuando tenía que hacerlo, pero el esfuerzo le dejaba exhausto. Por eso le gustaba ser un sumiso; no necesitaba fingir, inquietarse o preocuparse acerca de nada. Él hacía lo que se esperaba de él, haciendo feliz a su Dominante y a cambio le hacía feliz a él también. Aunque tenía que fingir, lo cual era una mentira, pero una necesaria. ¿Quién querría hacerse cargo de un sumiso que vivía en las calles? Él era una rata callejera; nadie en su sano juicio quería tener nada que ver con eso. Estaba desesperado, había estado desesperado por ser amado, acogido y apreciado de una forma que ahora encontraba aceptable.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo sumiso? —preguntó Severus, sus ojos negros clavándose en los suyos.

—Cerca de un año —, dijo Harry; no podía decir nada más joven ya que estaba fingiendo tener dieciocho, y no podías entrar en el club siendo más joven que eso. Lo cual significaba que tendría que mentir acerca de su cumpleaños pronto, cuanto antes mejor, en realidad. Maldición, realmente no estaba preparado para esto. ¿En qué mes estaba? Las vacaciones de verano, ¿el 31 de julio? No, estaba seguro de que julio ya había pasado. Agosto entonces, el dieciocho de agosto; el ocho se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, pero era más fácil de recordar—. Será el dieciocho de agosto; fui allí por mi cumpleaños —, mintió Harry.

Severus estrechó sus ojos; podía decir que Harrison estaba mintiendo, había mirado hacia la izquierda una pizca, un indicador de ello. No tenía los indicadores habituales de la mayoría de la gente; no había mirado a otro lado o se había movido lo más mínimo. Interesante; ahora la pregunta era, ¿acerca de qué estaba mintiendo? ¿Sobre cuánto tiempo llevaba siendo un sumiso? ¿Su cumpleaños? ¿O el hecho de que había ido allí por su cumpleaños? Podía ser muy bien sobre algo inocente. Eso era algo que Severus había aprendido muy pronto en la vida: la gente siempre tenía algo sobre lo que mentir. La mayoría del tiempo era algo estúpido, una mentira piadosa. Por otra parte, él también estaba mintiendo; llamarle la atención a este chico por ello sería el colmo de la hipocresía. A pesar de eso, Severus odiaba las mentiras; era lo único que no podía tolerar.

Harry tuvo que contenerse para no moverse, tenía la incómoda sensación de que Severus sabía que no estaba siendo totalmente honesto. Él no podía saberlo ¿o sí? No, no a no ser que fuese bueno detectando mentiras, en cuyo caso estaba en problemas. Oh, al infierno, no importaba, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Echarle fuera? Bueno, tenía que admitir que sería la primera vez, ya que él era el que se marchaba siempre. No pudo evitar preocuparse, sin embargo, especialmente en lo que se refería sus mentiras; ¿quién sabía cómo reaccionaría la gente? La violencia era la respuesta más probable a descubrir que te habían mentido.

—¿Por qué elegiste este estilo de vida? —preguntó Severus. Era algo que siempre preguntaba; no podía concebir la confianza que hacía falta para entregarse a alguien de esa forma. Él nunca podría; el pensamiento le provocaba repulsión a un nivel que nunca había sentido antes. En otro tiempo se había arrodillado a los pies del Señor Oscuro, y había sido maldecido en ocasiones hasta el borde mismo de su existencia. Había jurado en ese mismo momento nunca dejar que ocurriese de nuevo. Por supuesto, había dejado que Dumbledore le manipulase cuando hacía falta. Hacía unos años, había estado al punto de no aguantar más; la presión constante había estado afectándole más que nunca. Había estado fuera buscando a Harry Potter y entonces se había topado con el club. Había sentido una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. Por una vez su vida parecía como si tuviese un sentido, y de hecho tenía la habilidad de controlar al menos un aspecto de ella. Era algo que no había tenido, gracias a las palizas constantes de su padre, después el Señor Oscuro, y Dumbledore, todos intentando controlarle. No había mirado atrás ni una sola vez y no tenía intención de hacerlo. Si Harrison sólo había sido sumiso durante un año, entonces quizá era sólo un experimento, no un compromiso de por vida; su respuesta quizá arrojase luz sobre ello.

—Yo no lo elegí realmente, no tenía ni idea de que ese tipo de mundo existía —, respondió Harry con sinceridad—. Fui al club una noche; de hecho me perdí y estaba lloviendo a cántaros más o menos como ahora. Me puse a hablar con uno de los tipos… el resto, como se suele decir, es historia. No es la forma en la que había planeado pasar mi cumpleaños, pero ¿qué le vas a hacer? —Era tan difícil no decir tacos, pero delataría su edad si lo hiciese. Los chicos normales de dieciocho años no hablaban tan mal como él… al menos creía que no. Ninguno de los otros sumisos que conocía decía demasiadas palabrotas; Dios, les echaba mucho de menos. Era lo único malo de cambiar sus rasgos todo el tiempo. No le gustaba la idea de que le metiesen en un laboratorio en alguna parte y le diseccionasen, así que no era como si pudiese decírselo a cualquiera.

Severus sonrió ligeramente; el chico se había andado por las ramas sin decirle nada. Interesante, definitivamente había más en este muchacho de lo que se veía a simple vista. Esperaba ansioso sacarle todo al final, y lo haría. Si era algo en lo que era bueno, era en extraer información de la gente, especialmente a aquellos que intentaban esconder un secreto.

—Interesante —, dijo Severus con suficiente desconfianza como para que se le escuchase al otro lado de un campo de Quidditch.

—Siempre he tenido que cuidarme de mí mismo; a nadie más le preocupaba —, dijo Harry, sintiendo la necesidad de explicarse, lo cual era extraño; él nunca se abría a la gente en realidad, ni siquiera a sus Dominantes. Respondía preguntas y cosas así, pero nunca revelaba más de lo que debía—. ¿Qué hay de malo en desear que otra persona cuide de ti? ¿Saber que estás haciendo algo correctamente? En una relación normal, se da por asumido. Eso no es algo que quiera o desee —. Dio gracias a Dios por escuchar a Sarah cuando parloteaba; al menos así él podía sonar inteligente incluso aunque no lo fuese.

—No hay nada malo en ese deseo —, dijo Severus, sintiéndose ligeramente estúpido por sus pensamientos anteriores. Realmente no tenía el derecho de conocer cada mínimo detalle acerca de alguien, ni siquiera un sumiso potencial. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a tener sus propios secretos, mientras no fuesen peligrosos o especialmente engañosos. Le daba la impresión de que Harrison era alguien que seguiría siendo sumiso, a juzgar por sus palabras. A no ser que sus deseos cambiasen a medida que creciese, provocando que extendiese sus alas y se convirtiese él mismo en un Dominante. Era sorprendente lo frecuente que era aquello; la gente asumía que los sumisos permanecían de la forma en la que eran. La vida no era así; las circunstancias y casualidades cambiaban, los sentimientos también. Todavía no había visto nada sumiso en Harrison aún, pero aquella era una elección que estaba enfocada sobre todo hacia el dormitorio, no a su vida entera.

—¿Deseas que las ponga en la cocina? —preguntó Harry poniéndose en pie, con su taza vacía balanceándose en su mano. Su mano derecha estaba extendida solicitando la taza vacía del propio Severus.

—Sí —, dijo el hombre, tendiéndole su taza y observando al chico de casi diecinueve años con diversión. Se descubrió a sí mismo inspirando profundamente mientras obtenía una buena vista del trasero de su futuro amante; querido Merlín, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin uno. La poción Pimentónica debería estar haciendo efecto ahora.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y casi babeó ante la cocina –era enorme–. La vista del jardín trasero desde la ventana junto al fregadero era asombrosa. Colocando las tazas en el fregadero, les dio un lavado rápido y las colocó en la zona de secado junto a las demás. Le gustaba este sitio, meditó mientras miraba por la ventana, y confiaba en poder quedarse. Era una lástima que no lo hubiese conocido más cerca del invierno; era entonces cuando normalmente conseguía un Dominante para que le llevase con él, para estar fuera de las calles durante el clima más duro. El invierno en Londres era lo peor; apenas había sobrevivido durante sus dos primeros años, y sabía sin duda alguna que si no fuese por su magia, habría muerto.

Su magia comenzó a empujar de nuevo, intentando salir del bloqueo que había puesto a su alrededor. Justo en ese momento escuchó abrirse la puerta de la cocina, así que se volvió para encararse con Severus. ¿Era él quien estaba provocando que su magia reaccionase así? Normalmente no se comportaba tan mal, especialmente después haberla usado anteriormente ese mismo día. No tenía sentido, ¿pero qué lo tenía en este mundo?

—Ven —, le indicó Severus, haciendo una seña fuera de la cocina, sus ojos negros brillando de deseo.

Los ojos azules de Harry destellaron y rápidamente corrió fuera de la cocina, aunque tuvo que esperar a que el hombre le mostrase el camino. Aquella era la única razón por la que había estado en el club, no para meterse en una relación sino para que le diesen una buena follada; la ducha sólo sería un extra. El dormitorio, descubrió, era tan grande como el resto del lugar, e igual de ordenado. Tampoco había teléfono allí, por lo que pudo ver. Había más libros sin embargo, pero por suerte no tantos, sólo algunos en el armario junto a la cama. Percibió la magia en ellos también; no estaba acostumbrado a ello, y hacía que sus ojos le doliesen al mirarlos.

—Nuestra palabra de seguridad para esta noche es díctamo, ¿comprendido? —dijo Severus con seriedad; era una palabra que el chico tendría que recordar. Si no lo hacía, Severus se enfadaría, la palabra de seguridad era una de las cosas más importantes a recordar en una relación BDSM. Era mucho más que una palabra segura, para un Dominante significaba que había fallado, que no había visto cuándo su sumiso había sobrepasado su resistencia. Para un sumiso era su refugio; les daba cierta apariencia de control y una forma de detener lo que se estaba llevando a cabo si era demasiado para ellos.

Harry parpadeó ante la palabra desconocida, pero no obstante la recordaría—. Sí, Señor —, asintió, pasando a modo 'sumiso'. Simplemente ese acto le hizo sentir que sus emociones normalmente volátiles se desvanecían, dejándole completamente relajado y, a falta de palabras mejores, vacío emocionalmente… pero no de una forma negativa, como después de una pelea. Sólo más calmado.

—Repítela —, pidió Severus.

—Díctamo, Señor —, obedeció Harry, estremeciéndose. La voz de Severus sonaba más oscura, más fuerte, si eso era siquiera remotamente posible. Dios, podría llegar al orgasmo sólo escuchándole; le ponía horriblemente y sólo deseaba ser follado.

—Desnúdate —, le indicó Severus, quitándose su chaqueta y colocándola en la silla del dormitorio; sus ojos permanecieron en Harrison todo el tiempo. Le observó quitarse su ropa, una prenda cada vez, excitándose mientras la pálida y lechosa piel le era revelada. Severus no pudo evitar percibir que Harrison parecía ser el perfecto sumiso hasta ahora; dobló su ropa mientras se la quitaba, colocándola sobre la cama.

—Arrodíllate —, añadió Severus, sus ojos negros brillando misteriosamente. Había algo tan erótico en ver a alguien arrodillándose ante él, sometiéndose a él, y sólo a él. No importaba cuántos días o años pasasen, todavía reaccionaba con tanta ferocidad como el primer día. No era el único disfrutándolo, descubrió; Harrison estaba visiblemente excitado. Oh, sí, definitivamente era un sumiso natural, si dándole un par de órdenes podían ponerle de aquella manera. Podía ser el chico más hermoso que Severus hubiese visto jamás; su cuerpo había hecho que Adonis llorase avergonzado.

—Entrelaza tus dedos, tus manos a tu espalda; debes apoyar tu peso sobre tus pies —, le instruyó Severus, observando a Harrison acatarlo sin pensar. Querido Merlín, deseaba olvidarse del juego de rol y poner en práctica todas sus perversiones con él.

Harry tragó saliva; las palmas de sus manos estaban tremendamente sudorosas. No estaba acostumbrado a esto. Siempre que había estado en un dormitorio en el pasado, había sido para tener sexo. Ahora se había sentido más vulnerable y expuesto que nunca en su vida, y aun así era condenadamente sexy; nadie le había mirado de esa forma antes, como si fuese deseado, codiciado. Harry se dio cuenta con retraso de que haría cualquier cosa para mantener esa mirada sobre él. Se estaba enganchando demasiado profundamente y demasiado rápido, una vez más aquello era algo que jamás le había ocurrido.

Los dedos de Severus recorrieron la espalda de Harry, provocando que el chico temblase y contuviese un jadeo.

—Oh, no, haz todo el ruido que desees, Harrison —, ronroneó Severus al oído de Harry, y en esta ocasión el chico no pudo evitar gemir suavemente. El contacto fue tan suave, apenas presente, y aun así para Harry era mejor que cualquiera que hubiese recibido jamás, ya que antes de aquello, la mayor parte de las veces cuando alguien le tocaba era para hacerle daño.

—Arriba —, dijo Severus; había terminado de jugar.

Severus sintió el aprecio bullendo en él mientras Harrison se ponía en pie de forma elegante. Era muy fácil de excitar. Harrison no iba a aguantar mucho, de eso estaba seguro. Por otra parte, él tampoco pensaba que fuese a hacerlo; con un joven tan hermoso frente a él, ¿cómo podría? Quería hacer que Harrison perdiese el control, ver su máscara caer y revelar el chico de verdad bajo ella.

—Vas a recordar esta noche… para siempre —, dijo Severus antes de engancharse al deseoso cuello frente a él.

Los ojos de Harry parecieron aletear por sí solos, y un gemido desgarrado salió de su garganta. Parte de él deseaba burlarse ante aquellas arrogantes palabras. Esa voz pecaminosa, podría hacer que perdiese totalmente el control, ya había empezado a hacerlo. No sabía cuánto más aguantaría. No necesitaba que Severus le tocase para sentir como si estuviese a punto de explotar, su voz ya lograba eso por sí sola. Severus esbozó una sonrisa antes de atacar los labios de Harry en un beso violento y dominante. El chico se agarró a sus brazos, mientras se sometía al impresionante beso que hacía que se le doblasen las rodillas. Gimió. Bien, quizá no era arrogante después de todo; sabía lo que estaba haciendo, dios mío.

Severus retrocedió, riendo divertido cuando Harrison gimoteó con desesperada ansia, su rostro ruborizado y sus ojos de color azul océano llenos de deseo. Le empujó hacia atrás, echándole sobre la cama. Merlín, verle allí tendido era demasiado para resistirlo. Se quitó sus ropas, colocando sus pantalones en la cabecera de la cama. Era allí donde tenía su varita, y en aquellos tiempos estar tan lejos de ella era desconcertante. Desafortunadamente no podía dejar que su amante muggle la viese; ¡para él era un trozo de madera! Quién sabe lo que podría pasar; quizá podría incluso romperla y tirarla a la basura. El pensamiento le horrorizó. No podía simplemente hacerla invisible y colocarla en su pantorrilla, porque Harrison la sentiría. La magia era buena… pero no tan buena.

Harry se movió hasta el centro de la cama cubierta de sábanas color azul oscuro mientras Severus le observaba. ¿Le había gustado verle nervioso? Su mente se quedó en blanco mientras le sentía unirse a él en la cama, que estaba cálida afortunadamente, al igual que el hombre sobre él. Inclinarse contra él provocó que se arquease hacia la recién descubierta fricción. Harry jadeó de placer, mientras se sentía endurecerse aún más bajo Severus.

Severus sonrió mientras comenzaba a lamer y mordisquear en su camino descendente por el cuello de Harrison. Acariciando con la nariz bajo su manzana de Adán, le dedicó más atención, chupándola hasta que la piel se puso de color rojo cereza para presentar su reclamación sobre el maltratado cuello. En cuanto estuvo convencido de que dejaría marca, comenzó a bajar hacia el torso del chico, disfrutando aún de los sonidos que era capaz de provocar en Harrison. Incluso ahora, cuando le entrevió un poco, seguía intentando permanecer impasible… pero fracasaba de forma espectacular.

Harry siguió temblando bajo el cuerpo de Severus mientras su experta lengua continuaba provocándole y tentándole sin compasión. Él nunca era capaz de durar demasiado; ya podía sentir su inminente orgasmo aproximándose como un tren de mercancías. Se estaba mordiendo la lengua ahora para evitar suplicar; por Dios, ¡era lo más difícil que había hecho nunca! Tenía tantas ganas de correrse.

Mientras Harrison continuaba retorciéndose bajo él, Severus sonrió con satisfacción. Oh sí; el chico recordaría esa noche con él, no importaba quién fuese. Jadeando y gimiendo, se mordió el labio; el muchacho se estaba frotando contra él con urgencia, intentando desesperadamente acabar. Severus le sujetó con firmeza, deteniéndole sin decir nada. Quería volver loco de placer a este sumiso temporal.

Harry gimió, intentando desesperadamente evitar arquear su cuerpo hacia arriba de nuevo. Era tan difícil; sólo deseaba encontrar la liberación. Lamentándose suavemente con disgusto, contoneó su cuerpo contra el de Severus, intentando excitarle más, para que perdiese el control y le tomase allí y ahora. Gimió de nuevo, con los dedos de los pies doblándose mientras intentaba mantener al menos una pizca de autodominio. Hacía mucho que lo había perdido, pero intentó desesperadamente recuperarlo.

—Oh, por favor, por favor, fóllame ahora joder —, maldijo Harry, su cuerpo todavía retorciéndose bajo Severus. No podía soportarlo más; estaba al límite. Su piel brillaba de sudor; las sábanas bajo él se arrugaron aún más mientras las agarraba, y aun así el sensual asalto continuó. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había dicho una palabrota, pero ahora mismo no podía importarle menos.

—Por supuesto… ya que lo pides... —susurró Severus al oído de Harrison, provocando que el chico gimotease mientras se sentía a sí mismo estremeciéndose tan solo de escuchar esa voz un poco más— date la vuelta.

Harry se volvió inmediatamente, contoneándose para ponerse en una posición más cómoda, con su culo alzado en el aire. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando escuchó a Severus tomar aire con fuerza. Desapareció cuando un dedo hizo círculos en torno a su agujero después de unos segundos y se enterró codiciosamente en él. Su agujero se apretó en torno al dedo, intentando mantenerle allí.

El dedo de Severus se deslizó dentro y fuera, mientras Harrison se estremecía bajo él. Incluso había puesto el aceite en los tubos que a los muggles parecían gustarles tanto para no tener miradas extrañas por tener viales esparcidos por el dormitorio. Cubriendo sus dedos adecuadamente, colocó el tubo de vuelta en el cajón, antes de colocar dos dedos en el agujero que se abría y cerraba, separándolos mientras Harrison maldecía. Ciertamente tenía una boca sucia, y confió en que no la usase a diario –era tan vulgar–.

—Oh, mierda, joder —, gimió Harry, su voz amortiguada por la almohada en la que estaba enterrado su rostro en esos momentos. Estar en silencio no estaba funcionando, así que tenía que mantener sus exclamaciones tan apagadas como fuese posible. Ciertamente no quería que lo que estaba ocurriendo terminase; ahora no… estaba tan cerca de acabar.

Impaciente él mismo, Severus empujó sus dedos en la abertura, sintiendo el calor ardiendo en sus dedos, y la forma en la que el chico se apretaba en torno a ellos, y se arqueaba, desesperado por más. Girándolos de forma experta, descubrió lo que estaba buscando y engarfió sus dedos en torno a ello. Harrison se arqueó aún más, provocando que sus dedos se introdujesen de manera profunda hasta lo imposible en el ardiente calor. Retorciéndose desesperadamente, dejó escapar un largo gemido mientras se corría finalmente, dándose cuenta tarde de que podía haber cometido un error. Algunos Dominantes querían que sus sumisos esperasen a que llegase el permiso, pero mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de la sensación final, descubrió que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Severus meneó su cabeza con una media sonrisa, incapaz de decir nada porque no habían discutido ninguna preferencia antes de empezar aquello. Lo bueno era que el chico estaría más dilatado ya que acababa de correrse. Sólo cuanto estuvo convencido de que Harrison estaba lo bastante relajado sacó sus dedos. El chico había dejado de retorcerse contra él, tan solo suspirando de agotamiento y lujuria y para sorpresa de Severus pudo ver que estaba comenzando a endurecerse de nuevo. Tras una abstinencia tan larga, los cuerpos de ambos estaban desesperados por llegar al final.

Alineando su impresionante erección con la relajada abertura de Harrison, esperó un segundo antes de comenzar a penetrarle. Jadeó con sorprendido placer cuando el chico empujó contra él, un quejido saliendo de su garganta al estar finalmente lleno de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

Harrison se contorsionó, deseando que Severus comenzase a moverse; su mente, sin embargo, estaba llena de preguntas. Normalmente dolía, incluso si sólo era por unos pocos minutos, pero esta vez no había sido así. Si sentía algo era un ligero adormecimiento, el cual estaba haciendo difícil apretarse contra Severus. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se arqueó de nuevo incapaz de pensar o hacer nada con su cuerpo inundándose de placer, mientras él finalmente empujaba en su interior, y golpeaba de forma implacable su punto clave cada vez.

Severus siguió impulsándose, sintiéndose satisfecho de sí mismo mientras Harrison continuaba murmurando de forma incoherente, mezclado con algunas palabrotas que él no aprobaba. Jamás había visto a nadie tan lascivo y desesperado antes. Pudo sentir su inminente clímax, así que Severus alargó la mano bajo él y comenzó a bombear la impresionante erección del chico de forma sincronizada con sus embestidas. Tomando aire profundamente, mordió el hombro de Harrison mientras se vaciaba en su interior, y el muchacho se corrió una vez más de manera explosiva. Un gemido abandonó los labios de Severus mientras su sumiso temporal se contraía en torno a él.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Cayó sobre la cama, su respiración dificultosa mientras lograba evitar el estropicio que había hecho. Estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos un segundo más. Sin embargo, intentó incorporarse; haría falta cambiar las sábanas, o al menos limpiarlas –las había dejado hechas un desastre–.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, enarcando una ceja cuando el chico intentó ponerse en pie, a pesar de lo agotado que estaba. Se dio cuenta con bastante rapidez de lo que estaba haciendo y habló—. No te preocupes por eso, duerme —, dijo Severus, deteniendo al exhausto muchacho para que no se levantase. Sujetó el brazo de Harrison, impidiendo que se sentase siquiera.

A Harry no hizo falta que se lo dijesen dos veces. No había dormido como es debido en semanas, así que no fue una sorpresa que cayese inconsciente tan rápido como su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Severus observó al chico durante un rato más. Había algo en él. No estaba seguro de qué, pero se sentía atraído. Seguro, sentía cariño por sus sumisos, pero llevaba más que una sola noche. Le quería en su cama permanentemente, se dio cuenta Severus, como un verdadero sumiso. ¿Podría hacerlo, sin embargo? ¿Ahora, con el Señor Oscuro de regreso? Era extremadamente peligroso. Dudaba que pudiese ser capaz de regresar durante las vacaciones de invierno, lo cual quería decir que sólo sería un 'Dominante' durante las vacaciones de verano; ¿era eso, realmente, lo que alguien quería? Desechando sus pensamientos, decidió que hablaría con Harrison al día siguiente, y vería si estaba interesado en una situación más permanente. Si lo estaba, fantástico; si no… bueno, era una lástima pero viviría con ello. Quizá sería mejor si dijese que no de todas formas, su vida era demasiado peligrosa. Demonios, si el Señor Oscuro se salía con la suya… él no viviría para ver el verano siguiente.

En cuanto se aseguró de que Harrison estaba dormido totalmente, sacó su varita y la agitó sobre el desastre que habían hecho. Desapareció completamente, dejando unas sábanas secas en su lugar; entonces colocó su varita de vuelta en su escondite de nuevo. Sólo en ese momento se deslizó Severus en la cama, y se tendió boca abajo para dormir. Saltó ligeramente cuando Harrison se enroscó junto a él, pegado a su calor corporal. Con su cuerpo relajándose, forzó a su propia mente alterada a relajarse, mientras reforzaba sus escudos mentales y se permitía sumirse en el sueño.

* * *

 ****  
 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Nos echabais de menos?  
**_  
 _ **Esperamos que os gustase el capítulo de hoy, ya hemos visto un poquito más del primer encuentro entre Severus y Harry ¿qué os ha parecido su primera noche juntos? Esperemos que la autora nos deje vislumbrar un poquito más de esta etapa de sus vidas en algún otro momento, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo era su convivencia.**_

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a:_** _Cristine Malfoy, Sara Magu, Neyleen Cipher-Pines, Kira .Itsuki-san, Reno Alvarez, Duchesse Mangemort, Lunatica Drake Dark, hikariyagamidetakaishi43, sachacaro, Coni, kag .inuyoukai1_ _ **y**_ _Tsuruga lia1412_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 ** _¡Cuidaros mucho! ^^_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	48. Capítulo 48

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 48  
**  
 **El Juicio De Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

* * *

 ****  
Con ojos adormilados y un suave gruñido surgiendo de su garganta, Harry abrió los ojos. Se sentía fatal; su estómago se retorcía de forma desagradable. Harry saltó de la cama y se fue derecho al baño, llegando justo antes de que su estómago expulsase su contenido. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto tanto por el olor como por el dolor que subía quemando su garganta. Tirando de la cadena, permaneció de rodillas, preocupado por si estaba enfermo de nuevo. Pasando el dorso de su mano por su frente, se dio cuenta de que estaba caliente; –demasiado caliente– estaba ardiendo. Era lo último que quería, especialmente hoy, de todos los días posibles. Hoy era el comienzo del juicio de Dumbledore y no quería perdérselo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sabía que cuando su Dominante lo descubriese, le enviaría de regreso a la cama, y ninguno de los dos asistiría al juicio. Contempló el armario… no, no podía. No debía, en realidad, no conocía lo bastante sobre Pociones para tomarlas sin saber exactamente qué eran. Maldijo en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño; odiaba ponerse enfermo, en la calle le dejaba vulnerable.

Harry finalmente se levantó del suelo; sacando su cepillo de dientes y poniendo pasta en él, estaba a punto de cepillarse los dientes, queriendo librarse de sabor que seguía rondando su garganta.

—N o—dijo Severus mientras entraba en el baño, quitando el cepillo a su sumiso. Se suponía que no debías cepillarte los dientes después de vomitar; tan sólo estarías frotando los ácidos del estómago en tus dientes, dañándolos en el proceso. Siempre deberías hacer gárgaras primero con bicarbonato; al ser un alcalino, neutralizaba el ácido del vómito. No podías recuperar los dientes, ni siquiera en el mundo mágico, así que debías cuidarlos siempre. Invocando algo de bicarbonato, añadió una pizca a un vaso y echó un poco de agua en él. Lo agitó con su varita hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba bien mezclado. No tenía el mejor gusto del mundo, pero en cuanto hubiese terminado, Harry podría hacer lo que quisiese—. Haz gárgaras con él, no lo tragues —, añadió Severus, tendiéndole el vaso.

El estómago de Harry se encogió de nuevo, el vómito subiendo ante la mera idea. Si hacía aquello, sin embargo, quizá Severus le dejaría ir al juicio. Cogiendo el vaso y esperando que Sev no se diese cuenta de que estaba enfermo, lo deslizó en su boca, apenas capaz de contenerse y escupirlo. Era jodidamente horrible; jamás había probado nada más… asqueroso en toda su vida. Tras unos segundos más, lo escupió con rapidez, con náuseas a causa del sabor.

—Aquí —, dijo Severus, tendiéndole el enjuague bucal con sabor a menta, y Harry lo cogió agradecido, haciendo gárgaras con él también. El fuerte sabor de la menta fue suficiente para superar el rancio del bicarbonato. Harry lo escupió después de un minuto y suspiró aliviado. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareado… se dio cuenta de que nunca se iba a salir con la suya. Severus siempre sabía cuándo no se sentía bien; de todos los días posibles… aquello era una mierda.

—Estas ardiendo —, comentó Severus, sujetando su mano contra la frente de Harry. Podía ver que el chico no estaba bien; su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido, sus ojos dilatados y ojerosos. También podía sentir a través del vínculo que Harry estaba molesto y dolorido.

—De verdad quiero ir —, dijo Harry, sus ojos entornados.

Severus enarcó una ceja—. ¿Quién dice que no vas a hacerlo? —preguntó él sardónicamente.

—¿Qui… quieres decir que vas a dejar que vaya? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado. Miró a Severus con extrañeza, preguntándose si se había perdido algo durante la noche. Aquello no cuadraba con la forma de ser de su Dominante, era totalmente impropio de él.

—Con unas cuantas pociones, estarás como nuevo —, dijo Severus, abriendo su armario, divertido ante la expresión que tenía ahora su sumiso. Sí, no le había permitido a Harry salir de la cama cuando estaba enfermo durante el tiempo que estuvo con él. Dándole pequeñas gotas de Pociones aquí y allí había ayudado en el proceso de curación. Ahora, sin embargo, sabía que su amante era de hecho mágico, para su consternación; no podía creer que no se hubiese dado cuenta. Desechando esos pensamientos, sacó cinco pociones del armario. Dos eran las normales que tomaba Harry diariamente, las otras tres ayudarían a detener la fiebre, recobrar fuerzas y asentar su estómago para evitar que se pusiese enfermo de nuevo.

—Bébelas, date una ducha y cámbiate. El desayuno estará listo cuando salgas —, le ordenó Severus en modo Dominante.

—Sí, Señor —, murmuró Harry, descorchándolas y tomándolas de un trago, apenas saboreándolas. El colutorio con sabor a menta había adormecido de alguna forma su garganta.

Severus salió y abrió el grifo de la ducha; el pelo de Harry había quedado cubierto de vómito, así que tenía que limpiárselo. Dejando que el agua se calentase, volvió, observando a su sumiso con preocupación. Algo que había aprendido, sin embargo, era que cuando Harry estaba enfermo se volvía impaciente y era más probable que le respondiese con brusquedad. Él era parecido, pero por suerte, una vez sobre aviso, Harry era capaz de suavizar su actitud. No le gustaba ese tipo de lenguaje, especialmente dirigido a él. No obstante era irónico, ya que en cualquier otro momento a Harry le gustaba que le cuidasen; por eso era un sumiso.

—¿No vienes? —preguntó Harry contemplando al mago mayor con evidente deseo.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa—. Creo que no. Sólo tenemos media hora para llegar allí —, respondió.

—¿Media hora? ¿Nos hemos dormido? —preguntó Harry sorprendido; no era propio de su Dominante esperar hasta el último minuto.

—No, simplemente vamos pronto para asegurarnos de conseguir un asiento. No tengo duda de que la sala del tribunal va a estar a rebosar —, dijo Severus, cogiendo el pijama de Harry y saliendo de la habitación.

Meneando la cabeza, Harry saltó a la ducha, frotándose hasta estar limpio. Entonces se echó champú en el pelo de nuevo, dejando que se asentase por unos segundos antes de frotar su cuero cabelludo y retirar todo el jabón de su cabeza. Se sintió mejor; su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. ¡Realmente amaba las pociones! Eran tan geniales; su Dominante tenía una profesión increíble de verdad. Cerrando la ducha, cogió una toalla del montón y la colocó en torno a su cintura. Su estómago gruñó hambriento; ¡al menos su apetito había vuelto! Descubrió ropa colocada para él; aquello era nuevo. –Toda era negra– ¿era una tradición cuando ibas al juzgado?

—¿Tienes que ir de negro en el juzgado? —preguntó Harry en cuanto estuvo vestido.

—Es lo adecuado. La prensa va a estar también allí, como bien sabes —, dijo Severus.

—¿Puedo usar magia? —preguntó Harry con cautela.

—Sí —, dijo Severus; no iba a dejar que le pisoteasen. Así que si terminaba abordado por la prensa, y el cielo no lo quisiese, él no estaba allí, tenía que asegurarse de que Harry pudiese defenderse por sí mismo.

—Bien —, suspiró el chico aliviado.

—Por supuesto, ahora come; Minerva nos estará esperando en el vestíbulo, junto con Arthur Weasley. Sin duda Sirius Black y Remus Lupin también harán acto de aparición —, dijo Severus como advertencia.

—Lo sé —, dijo Harry, con su rostro contrayéndose en una mueca. Realmente les odiaba. ¿Quién podría culparle, después de la forma en la que le habían tratado? Si no estuviese tan desesperado por plantar cara a Dumbledore, por verle caer, no iría.

Severus había pensado detenidamente en las manifestaciones de la magia de Harry. Por una parte, se sentía aliviado de que el chico pudiese ser capaz de defenderse a sí mismo, y los otros no se meterían con él ya que no necesitaba una varita o palabras para lanzar magia. No sabrían qué demonios les estaba lanzando Harry hasta que fuese demasiado tarde y lo estuviesen sufriendo. Por otra parte, iba contra su naturaleza Slytherin que demostrase su talento mágico. En realidad debería permanecer oculto, para que pudiese pillar a sus enemigos desprevenidos. Lo único que le tranquilizaba era el hecho de que todo el mundo asumiría que se trataba de magia accidental. No haría click en su mente automáticamente que 'Harry Potter estaba haciendo magia no verbal y sin varita', después de todo. Algo así no se hacía; la gente normalmente no era capaz de llevar a cabo hazañas mágicas de ese tipo. Al final decidió aceptar las cosas tal y como venían, la gente lo descubriría, pero confiaba en mantenerlo contenido un poco.

—¿Qué crees que le ocurrirá a Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry mientras comía sus gachas de avena. Se dio cuenta de que Severus tomaba un desayuno inglés completo, lo cual no era justo. Lo aceptó ya que su estómago probablemente no apreciaría la grasienta comida. No es que la suya no estuviese buena; estaba preparada de la forma en que le gustaba, y la fruta fresca hacía que estuviese para chuparse los dedos, como Severus había calificado a su cocina en una ocasión.

—Es difícil de decir, tiene amistad con la gran parte del Wizengamot; pueden tener lástima de él… o por su traición, pueden asegurarse de que se lleva el peor castigo de nuestro mundo —, dijo Severus con seriedad, zampándose su desayuno.

—¿El beso del Dementor? —preguntó Harry, recordando a su Dominante hablándole de ello.

—Ese es el segundo peor castigo. El peor, que no ha sido administrado desde hace mucho tiempo, es ser enviado a través del Velo de la Muerte —, le corrigió Severus; el pensamiento le llenó de regocijo. Como siempre no lo demostró, ambos estaban demasiado serios en realidad.

—Bueno, ese no suena sucio —, dijo Harry.

—No lo es. Los Inefables lo han estado investigando durante años. El consenso es que el Velo de la Muerte es de hecho muy final; el alma no puede ser resucitada. Permanece atrapada tras el velo por toda la eternidad —, explicó Severus, sus labios temblando. Harry tenía una mente tan perversa.

—¿Inefable? —, repitió Harry de forma inexpresiva.

—Piensa en ellos como espías si quieres, nadie sabe mucho sobre ellos. Juran por su magia, bajo un dolor mortal si rompen su palabra, no revelar jamás qué es lo que hacen. Trabajan en el Ministerio de Magia, en todo tipo de artefactos mágicos que tienen almacenados allí. Desde profecías al ya mencionado Velo de la Muerte —, respondió Severus. Había tanto que Harry todavía no sabía. Le llevaría años ponerse al día. Si sólo se hubiese dado cuenta de que el chico era mágico cuando empezaron a… salir… quizá podría estar más preparado para el mundo que le rodeaba.

Harry asintió en silencio mientras recogía los platos usados, y los llevaba a la cocina y los colocaba en el fregadero. Dándoles un rápido lavado y colocándolos en el estante para que se sacasen, supo que habrían desaparecido para cuando regresasen. Grace y él tenían algo así como una guerra amistosa en marcha, intentando superar al otro en la limpieza y la cocina. Aunque no le gustaban mucho los elfos, le gustaba Grace, incluso si le irritaba… pero eso sólo era porque le hacía sentir inútil. No era culpa suya; la elfa sufría de la misma necesidad que él, limpiar el área en torno a ella.

Si hubiese sido humana habría dicho que ambos sufrían de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo… ¿era eso correcto? Cerró sus ojos, rememorando la conversación con Severus sobre ello. Sí, había sido trastorno obsesivo compulsivo lo que le había acusado de tener, cuando había comenzado a limpiar automáticamente la casa cada vez que se ponía incluso ligeramente sucia. De hecho había confesado un poco acerca de su vida, mintiendo acerca de cuándo había ocurrido, por supuesto. Cómo había tenido que limpiar la casa, mientras ellos se sentaban y le observaban, totalmente borrachos. Que si no lo hacía, sus 'padres' se enfadarían con él por ser un vago antes de volver a beber. Se sintió culpable por todas las mentiras; ¿había pensado su Dominante tanto en ellas como él? Probablemente debería preguntarle sobre eso, disculparse adecuadamente, lo cual no había hecho. Bueno, lo había hecho, pero sólo por escapar de él, algo que lamentaba profundamente.

—Ve a ponerte tu abrigo grueso, hace frío fuera. Estando indispuesto no es aconsejable ir de aquí para allá sin algo para mantenerte caliente —, dijo Severus mientras se abotonaba su túnica, esperando pacientemente a que Harry fuese y se pusiese la suya. Había llevado una fina mientras estaba en Hogwarts, pero fuera tenía que usar su túnica de viaje. Tenía hechizos calentadores imbuidos en ella, los cuales eran hoy algo bueno; sentarse en una sala de juicios fría no era lo más adecuado cuando ya estaba poniéndose enfermo. Comprobando su bolsillo, asintió de forma ausente; tenía sus pociones por si su sumiso las necesitaba.

—Esa no es —, dijo Severus esbozando una sonrisa, meneando su cabeza cuando Harry regresó a la habitación—. ¡ _Accio_ túnica de viaje de Harry!

—Oh —, dijo el chico tímidamente; quitándose una, la colocó en el gancho, aceptó la otra de manos de Severus y se la puso. Podía sentir la diferencia, era más gruesa y pesada, y también más cálida que la primera.

—Ahora, vamos —, dijo Severus, era el momento de dar la cara.

—¿Crees que los gemelos estarán allí? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Era raro, pero de hecho les echaba de menos.

—Lo dudo —, respondió Severus pensativo—. Esto no es algo que ellos disfrutarían; un tribunal es un lugar serio.

—Ellos pueden ser serios —, dijo Harry defendiéndoles.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que fuesen a disfrutarlo —, dijo Severus, y la diversión era algo por lo que los gemelos vivían. Ellos no medraban en entornos serios; incluso intentaron animar las reuniones de la Orden, hablando de sus bromas y cosas parecidas. Eso era con toda seguridad lo que les había protegido de ser drogados con la poción de Dumbledore. El idiota probablemente había pensado que eran inútiles, algo muy corto de miras por su parte. Severus conocía el potencial que tenían los gemelos, no sus bromas o su planificación empresarial, sino su magia y poder. No lo mostraban, pero tenía la sensación de que sabían defenderse, de la misma forma que habían hecho los Prewitt. No había pretendido ofenderles cuando los había mencionado mientras advertía a Molly, pero sabía que a ella le afectaría más que ninguna otra cosa. La mujer odiaba que la gente hablase mal de ellos; Molly Weasley había adorado a sus hermanos, y estaba muy orgullosa de ellos.

—No lo sé, a ellos pareció gustarles mi venganza —, dijo Harry sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Ellos sabían acerca del conjuro de la peste? —preguntó Severus, ligeramente incrédulo.

—Sip —, dijo Harry perversamente.

—Hmm —, meditó Severus, no había pensado que los gemelos fuesen así. Quizá les había subestimado también, pero al menos no tanto como hacía todo el mundo.

—¡Severus! ¡Harry! Estaba empezando a pensar que no vendríais —, dijo Minerva cuando vio a ambos caminando por el pasillo. Ella dejaba la escuela en las capaces manos del nuevo Subdirector, Filius Flitwick. Sus clases y las de Severus estaban cubiertas, al menos entre el primer y tercer curso, al resto se les había dicho que fuesen a la biblioteca, donde Madam Pince estaba esperando para darles cuestionarios y ayudarles con cualquier pregunta que tuviesen. Los profesores siempre tenían a mano varios cuestionarios, por si pasaba cualquier cosa. Aquello había resultado ser algo muy bueno, de hecho.

—¿Y perderme esto? —preguntó Severus desconcertado.

—Por supuesto que no —, estuvo de acuerdo Minerva esbozando una sonrisa, antes de bajar las escaleras del recibidor en dirección al carruaje que esperaba.

—¿Qué tipo de animal es ese? —preguntó Harry, mirando con asombro a la hermosa aunque inquietante criatura ante él. Avanzando, imperturbable ante sus quejidos, acarició el rostro de la más cercana. Dejó de quejarse cuando entró en contacto con ella; el animal parecía atónito ante el hecho de que el muchacho estuviese tocándola.

Minerva se había detenido con un pie en el aire, contemplando a Harry con simpatía pintada en su rostro. No podía creer que Harry fuese capaz de ver a los Thestrals, pero considerando que su madre había sido asesinada ante él, era de esperar.

Severus se adelantó, su pecho tocando la espalda de Harry, rodeándole con sus brazos—. ¿Has visto morir a alguien? —preguntó. Ver morir a su madre no contaba; había sido demasiado pequeño como para recordarlo. Al menos eso suponía; Susan Bones no poseía la habilidad de verlos, y sus padres habían sido asesinados frente a ella.

Harry se puso rígido—, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Severus tomó nota mentalmente de tratar el tema cuando regresasen. Harry se ponía extremadamente a la defensiva, lo cual recalcaba el hecho de que no le gustaba hablar de ello, se sentía culpable, o quizá lo había hecho en defensa propia. Se preguntó cuál de ellas sería; librándose de esos pensamientos, se encontró con Minerva mirando a Harry con suspicacia.

—Estas bellezas se llaman Thestrals, y sólo aquellos que han sido testigos de la muerte pueden verlos —, dijo Severus, su voz imperturbable pero impresionante—. Hablaremos acerca de esto, Harry, que no te quepa duda.

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry en voz baja, sabiendo que Severus no estaba contento en absoluto.

—Vámonos —, dijo Severus, apartando a Harry. Tenía el extraño hábito de acariciar cualquier cosa en la que pudiese poner sus manos. Gatos, ahora Thestrals… su mente voló hacía su conversación sobre los animales, acerca de cómo eran leales y no te traicionaban. Se preguntó si Harry estaría cómodo alguna vez cerca de algún otro aparte de él y por supuesto cualquier animal que se cruzase en su camino. En cuanto el muchacho estuvo en el carruaje, se unió a Minerva y a él.

—Pensaba que Arthur Weasley vendría —, dijo Severus, alzando una ceja inquisitiva.

—Está trabajando; supongo que se reunirá con nosotros allí —, dijo Minerva. Arthur quería estar allí, pero estaba aterrorizado por si la poción todavía tendría efecto en él. Así que le había pedido a Minerva que no le perdiese de vista y le dejase inconsciente si hacía algo impropio de él.

—Ah —, dijo Severus, asintiendo; volviéndose hacia Harry, le vio mirando por la ventana del carruaje mientras Hogwarts se alejaba.

El resto del camino se realizó en silencio, uno ligeramente tenso; no por nada que ellos sintiesen, sino por el juicio que se avecinaba. Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo en la estación de tren de Hogsmeade; los tres bajaron y rápidamente se Aparecieron en el patio de Ministerio de Magia.

—Varita, por favor —, solicitó Eric Munch. Su pelo negro estaba oculto bajo su sombrero. Tenía uno de los trabajos más aburridos del Ministerio, pero a pesar de lo aburrido que fuese… también era un trabajo importante.

Severus entregó la suya, observando mientras el mago la colocaba en la báscula de varitas, la cual registraba su longitud, el material de su núcleo y por cuánto tiempo había sido utilizada. La única razón por la que uno le quitaba la varita a un mago era si quebrantaba la ley e iba a Azkaban. Un trozo de pergamino se deslizó fuera de la báscula y su varita fue devuelta.

—Varita, por favor —, repitió, aburrido, aceptando la de Minerva. En poco tiempo la suya también fue devuelta después de que el pergamino apareciese.

—Varita, por favor —, le dijo a Harry.

—No tengo ninguna —, dijo Harry secamente, su rostro impasible.

El hombre le observó con desconfianza, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia un Auror, el cual rápidamente tocó a Harry, con la intención de registrarle. Fue algo que lamentó de inmediato, mientras era enviado volando cinco metros en el aire, cayendo en la fuente en medio del patio. Acto seguido diez Aurores rodearon a Minerva, Severus y Harry, sus varitas apuntando a los tres de Hogwarts.

Harry se tensó, no le gustaba nada aquello, y su magia, reaccionando ante sus emociones, hizo que las varitas saltasen de las manos de los Aurores y se pegasen al techo. El chico, mirando hacia arriba impresionado, intentaba dejar de reír, ya que sus rostros eran tremendamente graciosos.

—¡Señor Munch, el Señor Potter no posee todavía una varita! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer que le registren sin leerle primero sus derechos? —dijo Minerva, con tono furioso mientras fulminaba con la mirada al hombre que una vez había sido alumno suyo en Hogwarts.

—Yo… yo… yo… yo… yo… —tartamudeó Munch, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y aterrorizado, con su mirada saltando entre Minerva, Severus y Harry, claramente aprensivo.

—Tócame de nuevo… y comparado con lo que te haré esto no es nada —, gruñó Harry mientras el primer Auror se ponía en pie, aturdido, desorientado y empapado.

—¡Vuelvan al trabajo! —les espetó Smith, el Auror más antiguo en el atrio, tomando el mando. Se alejó cautelosamente de Harry, sus ojos azules recelosos; ciertamente no deseaba ser el siguiente que salía volando con tanta violencia.

—¿Qué hay de nuestras varitas? —gritó una voz, todavía mirando al techo.

—¡Lo siento, por favor, perdonadme! —dijo Munch, rezando para no haber perdido su trabajo.

Harry simplemente hizo un gesto de desdén antes de continuar; no perdonaba ni olvidaba, no estaba en su naturaleza.

—Manejaste eso muy bien, ciertamente —, dijo Severus mientras se encaminaban hacia la sala del tribunal.

Harry le sonrió, su fría y dura mirada desvaneciéndose por completo. Minerva meneó la cabeza, no podía seguir el ritmo a los cambios de humor de Harry. ¡¿Un minuto estaba furioso y con aspecto de estar listo para hacerte pedazos, y al siguiente sonriendo y feliz?! Le iba a dar un síncope si no tenía cuidado.

* * *

—Es diferente de las que he visto en televisión —, comentó Harry, mirando alrededor a la sala del tribunal. En un lado había una silla solitaria con cadenas colgando de ella. En el otro, en el extremo más alejado había algo parecido a un banco circular. Después había bancos y una especie de barrera que separaba las zonas. Después dos grandes mesas a cada lado, con sillas.

—Ciertamente —, dijo Severus con una media sonrisa, comprendiendo de dónde venía aquello. A Harry le gustaba ver la televisión, que era lo que hacía normalmente cuando él estaba leyendo un libro. Estúpidamente había pensado que los conjuros en sus libros funcionaban ya que el chico jamás demostraba interés en lo que estaba leyendo. ¡Qué tonto! Había sido porque no sabía leer—. Ven —, dijo moviendo la pequeña puerta y sentándose justo delante.

—¿Es éste el lado contrario a Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry.

—No hay lados —, dijo Severus con sus labios temblando mientras contenía su regocijo.

—¿Lados? —preguntó Minerva mientras tomaba su propio asiento.

—De hecho, en un tribunal muggle, a veces la defensa y el fiscal están en lados separados. En muchos casos, aquellos que desean ver al acusado detenido se sentarán en el lado del fiscal; si creen que es inocente, se sentarán en el lado de la defensa —, explicó Severus—. Es más una tradición que una regla, por supuesto.

—Ya veo —, dijo Minerva, asintiendo de forma ausente. Había tanto que no sabía acerca del mundo muggle, a pesar del hecho de que había pasado sus primeros once años en él. Sabía suficiente acerca de sus alternativas educativas, sus expectativas y sus trabajos para poder argumentar por qué el mundo mágico y asistir a Hogwarts era una mejor elección cuando visitaba a los estudiantes nacidos de muggles y a sus padres.

—¿Qué demonios llevan puesto? —preguntó Harry, boquiabierto ante las personas que entraban en la habitación, yendo en fila hacia el asiento circular. Hizo una mueca ante el color. ¿En serio? Oh, por favor, era totalmente horrible. Túnicas de color ciruela, con una enorme W cosida a ellas. Continuaron entrando en el tribunal en formación. Debía haber al menos cincuenta de ellos allí, y sí, podía contar ahora. Todos ellos se sentaron con expresiones austeras, pero Harry no estaba intimidado, Severus había tenido peor expresión algunas veces.

Severus y Minerva fruncieron los labios, medio divertidos, medio exasperados.

—Tú —, gruñó Harry ante la visión de un mago, muy contrariado de verle allí.

—Harry —, dijo Severus a modo de advertencia; sabía sin mirar a quién había visto Harry. Doge era miembro del Wizengamot, y no el único que había sido drogado con la poción de Dumbledore. Todos menos unos cuantos lo habían sido, de acuerdo a la nota de Fudge, así que había hecho falta preparar la poción de nuevo, lo cual realmente no era un problema. Especialmente con la considerable suma de dinero que le habían dado por hacerlo.

—Bien —, dijo Harry, apartando su rostro, evitando la visión del viejo bastardo.

Justo en ese momento más personas inundaron la habitación; en cinco minutos estaba llena hasta los topes. Su Dominante no había estado bromeando. Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se unieron a ellos en su banco, así como Arthur Weasley, que se sentó junto a Minerva. Algo salió volando de Arthur Weasley hacia el banco frente a Harry. Miró fijamente al enorme bicho; odiaba esas cosas. Harry se quitó el zapato, echándolo hacia atrás y golpeó al insecto del banco frente a él dando un sonoro porrazo. Entonces algo extraño ocurrió, en vez de caer muerto, el escarabajo comenzó a transformarse en un ser humano.

Harry saltó a un lado pegándose a Severus, prácticamente aterrizando en su rodilla, cuando el bicho que acababa de intentar matar se convirtió en una mujer de pelo rubio y gafas aplastadas incrustadas en su rostro. La miró con los ojos desorbitados ¿podían transformarse en animales? ¿Brujos y brujas podían convertirse en cualquier cosa que deseasen? Palideció; ¿eso quería decir que la Señora Norris era una? No, su Dominante no habría permitido que aquello ocurriese.

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró Harry.

Entonces comenzó el alboroto: gritos, llamadas y chillidos de indignación. ¡Colarse en la sala del tribunal! Era ilegal y no se hacía bajo ninguna circunstancia. El hecho de que la perpetradora fuese una Animaga lo hizo diez veces más indignante.

—¡Escoltadla a una celda ahora mismo! —exclamó Cornelius, respirando por su nariz, que ensanchándose furiosamente cada pocos segundos. Ella sería arrestada por ser una Animaga ilegal, por allanamiento de morada y cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriese.

—¿Sev? —preguntó Harry, sin saber qué hacer, su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Severus.

—Algunos magos y brujas tienen la habilidad de transformarse en un animal; el talento se llama Animago. Minerva es una, es un gato atigrado y está registrada en el Ministerio. Siempre debes registrar tus formas de Animago, no hacerlo es ilegal. También es ilegal colarse en una sala de justicia cerrada; el hecho de que ella sea una periodista probablemente lo hará diez veces peor —, explicó Severus lo suficientemente algo para que Harry lo escuchase.

—¿Tú eres uno? —preguntó Harry con sus ojos verdes volviéndose hacia su Dominante con excitación.

—No, nunca he tenido el deseo de ser uno —, dijo Severus simplemente, consciente de que Lupin y Black estaban mirándole—. Tu padre era uno, un ciervo —, continuó Severus, su voz impasible. Sí, nunca olvidaría lo que James era. Él le había salvado en esa forma, después de todo; había provocado algo de envidia, ¡dieciséis años y Animago! Pero él tenía sus propias artimañas y había aprendido a apreciar lo que era capaz de hacer… sólo que demasiado tarde y cuando ya era un Mortífago. Con la edad llegaba la sabiduría, al menos en su opinión en cualquier caso; podía no ser verdad para nadie más.

—¿Y? —dijo Harry perdiendo interés.

—Y nada —, dijo Severus con una media sonrisa. Parecía que pesar del hecho de que Harry sabía que sus padres habían muerto por él… todavía no estaba interesado en saber acerca de ellos. Se percató de la expresión dolida en los rostros de Lupin y Black, les estaba bien empleado por espiar una conversación privada.

El silencio descendió como niebla oscura cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y en ellas aparecieron dos Aurores y Albus Dumbledore. Fue colocado en el asiento con cadenas, que permanecieron colgando, y los Aurores abandonaron la habitación, quedándose a cada lado de la puerta montando guardia.

—Muy bien —, dijo Fudge, poniéndose en pie de forma sombría, sin mostrar ningún signo del hombre al que estaban acostumbrados—. Con el acusado presente, comencemos. ¿Está preparado?

Harry escuchó una voz responder y se volvió hacia ella: pelo rojo, pecas… ¿era el hermano de los gemelos? Percy, pensó, les recordó hablando de él. Decían que era un engreído, pero siempre les defendía y les regañaba cuando llevaban a cabo sus bromas. Supuso que era como todos los hermanos; Percy no estaba en la Orden, lo que era curioso, había que admitir.

—El juicio de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore —, anunció Fudge con tono grandilocuente—. Interrogadores: Cornelius Oswald Fuge, Ministro de Magia; Amelia Susan Bones, Directora del Departamento para el Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica. Escribiente del Tribunal, Percy Ignatius Weasley —, declaró Fudge con voz clara.

Había acertado entonces, era el hermano de los gemelos.

—¡Así pues, los cargos! —dijo Fudge, desenrollando un trozo de pergamino.

* * *

 **** ** _  
Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Nos echabais de menos?**_

 _ **Por fin hemos llegado a la parte que tantas estábamos esperando ¡el juicio de Dumbledore! Estoy deseando ver sus reacciones cuando empiecen a leerle los cargos por los que está ahí. También me ha encantado ver el zapatazo que ha recibido Skeeter por parte de Harry (algo así deseé leer en los libros), eso le pasa por meter su nariz donde nadie le llama.**_

 ** _¿Creéis que los Aurores habrán logrado bajar las varitas del techo?, pobrecitos, no sabían con quién se estaban metiendo XD._**

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _Cristine Malfoy, Lunatica Drake Dark, Sara Magu, caqui .luna .3, CuquiLuna, Reno Alvarez_ _ **y**_ _Neyleen Cipher-Pines_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 _ **¡Cuidaros mucho!**_

 _ **Un saludo.**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	49. Capítulo 49

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 49**

 **El Juicio Comienza**

* * *

—Crear una poción ilegal como medio para controlar a otros.

—Rastrear ilegalmente a Harry Potter con la intención de secuestrarlo.

—Secuestrar a Harry Potter y mantenerle retenido en Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

—Permitir el maltrato de un niño mágico.

—Negligencia a la hora de informar a las autoridades competentes sobre la existencia de un niño maltratado o en actuar en defensa del niño.

—Coacción en, hasta ahora, setenta y cinco casos.

—Colocar ilegalmente un brazalete de rastreo en Harry Potter.

El Wizengamot observaba boquiabierto, sus ojos abriéndose más y más con cada acusación que salía de la boca de Cornelius Fudge. ¿Había sido Dumbledore? No habían sido informados acerca de quién se sospechaba que había usado una poción ilegal en ellos. No deberían estar allí, no estaba bien; ellos eran la parte perjudicada, por decirlo así. Desafortunadamente, si todo el Wizengamot estaba afectado, no tenían elección; no tenían cincuenta suplentes para asumir su puesto, sólo había tres por si alguno de ellos era incapaz de llevar a cabo sus obligaciones.

—Por último pero no menos importante; traición, por entrar en la sala de los registros por medios aún desconocidos —, dijo Cornelius.

El clamor fue general e inmediato; estaban horrorizados en incapaces de creer que Dumbledore pudiese hacer algo como aquello. ¡De hecho eran casi incapaces de entender su traición! Ni siquiera trataron de defenderle, ya que sabían lo desesperado que Albus había estado por conseguir el archivo que le permitiese encontrar a Harry, especialmente cuando Ya-Sabes-Quién regresó.

Era demasiada coincidencia; le habían dicho que no una vez más… ¿y unas pocas semanas más tarde Harry aparecía? No, normalmente las cosas no encajaban de forma tan perfecta.

—¿Cómo se declara? —inquirió Cornelius profesionalmente; la pregunta debía ser realizada.

—Por supuesto no soy culpable, estoy seguro de que podremos aclarar este malentendido en unos pocos minutos —, dijo Albus, sonriendo de forma indulgente. Sin embargo por dentro su mente estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas en cómo podría salir indemne de aquello. Su reputación había sido dudosa desde el juicio de Vernon y Petunia Dursley, siete años atrás. Era por eso que había recurrido a usar la poción; no le gustaba que nadie le cuestionase, así que se había asegurado de que no ocurriese de nuevo. Normalmente no llevaba tanto tiempo que el preparado surtiese efecto; quizá la magia de Potter estaba impidiendo que funcionase adecuadamente.

Severus puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Harry, muy consciente de cómo se sentía, y también de lo cerca que estaba de saltar. No podía culparle por sentirse de esa manera, él también estaba furioso por el hecho de que Dumbledore estuviese pensando con toda tranquilidad que podía salir impune. A no ser que el anciano ya tuviese un plan de acción para librarse de aquello intacto, y si ese era el caso, él se llevaría a Harry tan lejos y tan rápido como fuese posible; no podía importarle menos la guerra o aquella gente. Si dejaban a Dumbledore salirse con la suya, era responsabilidad suya; la única razón por la que Harry estaba allí era por él. No iba a dejar que el chico pelease si el mundo mágico al completo no luchaba por él en esta batalla en concreto. No le sorprendería que Dumbledore tuviese un plan; era una serpiente, podría matar a un muggle y seguirían pensando que era un accidente. Con suerte Fudge, al que había subestimado ligeramente, estaría por encima de su juego y torpedearía la historia del viejo.

—¿Es usted Albus Dumbledore? Anterior Director de Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Cornelius.

—Lo soy —, confirmó Albus, todavía con la misma expresión indulgente en su rostro. ¿Anterior? ¿Le habían destituido como Director de Hogwarts? Apenas fue capaz de evitar que su rostro se ensombreciese, ¡el colegio era suyo! ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¡¿Y después de todo lo que él había hecho?!

—¿Cometió o no cometió alguno de los ya mencionados crímenes de los que ha sido acusado? —preguntó Cornelius.

—Por supuesto que no —, dijo Albus con seriedad, no tan tolerante ahora.

—¿Consiente en el uso de Veritaserum? —preguntó Cornelius, con un brillo en sus ojos; oh, lo que Dumbledore no sabía no podía hacerle daño. Le gustase o no, iba a beber esa poción para que pudiesen averiguar la verdad. Había hecho que el Wizengamot aprobase leyes justo el día anterior para asegurarse de que ocurriese. Las leyes establecían que el Veritaserum era obligatorio cuando los crímenes que implicaban no sólo traición sino coacción o control mental eran sacados a la luz. Lo cual significaba que cualquiera que insistiese en que había estado bajo la maldición Imperius recibiría la poción para probar su historia. Les ayudaría a deshacerse de aquellos que no estuviesen siendo sinceros. Durante la última guerra no habían sido capaces de hacer algo así; ahora, sin embargo era algo totalmente diferente. El Wizengamot al completo había estado feliz de aprobar las leyes, ya que ellos mismos habían sido víctimas recientemente de ese crimen en particular.

—Creo que podemos llegar a la verdad sin él, ¿no opina igual? —dijo Dumbledore sonriendo—. Mi estómago está también un poco delicado debido a mi reciente enfermedad; preferiría acabar con el juicio y no desperdiciar más tiempo del Wizengamot.

—Ciertamente, ciertamente —, dijo Cornelius, asintiendo ante sus palabras, provocando que Albus se relajase ligeramente. Oh, este momento había tardado en llegar e iba a disfrutarlo del todo—. ¿Dolores?

—¿Sí, señor? —preguntó la achaparrada bruja, poniéndose en pie ansiosa de ayudar de cualquier forma que pudiese.

—Vaya a buscar a una Medi-bruja, ahora —, ordenó Cornelius.

¡Dolores salió corriendo de la sala del tribunal, con una perversa y retorcida sonrisa en su rostro! Cornelius iba a ganarle la partida a Albus Dumbledore. Realmente era el mejor Ministro que ella había conocido jamás, y ahora estaba decidida a conseguir el trabajo como su subsecretaria.

—¿Una Medi-bruja? —preguntó Albus, perplejo.

—Por supuesto, necesitamos asegurarnos de que está en condiciones adecuadas para tomar la poción—. Dijo Cornelius con seriedad.

—No consentí a ello —, respondió Albus con cautela.

—Pensaba que querías acabar con el juicio, Albus. Esta es la mejor forma de proceder para lograrlo —, dijo Cornelius suavemente como si hablase a un niño de cinco años.

Harry se mordió el labio, conteniendo su risa; la visión frente a él era endemoniadamente desternillante. Un hombre de la mitad de su edad, reprendiendo a Dumbledore como un niño indolente. Volviéndose para observar a Severus, le vio sonriendo con diabólico regocijo. La mayoría de los demás estaban cerrando los ojos y mirando al anciano con comprensión y miedo. Minerva, sin embargo, por lo que pudo ver, sólo le contemplaba con tristeza, como si hubiese perdido a un amigo querido. Lupin estaba fulminando con la mirada al antiguo director; esa era una mirada que Harry reconoció, pura intención asesina. Black sólo parecía perdido; los labios del chico se curvaron antes de apartar la vista.

—Ésta es la sanadora Trisha Ewing —, anunció Dolores, identificándola ante la corte mientras ambas avanzaban, para que pudiese ser añadida a la información de escriba.

La sanadora Ewing contempló la escena frente a ella, francamente atónita. Ahora comprendía por qué se le había tomado juramento antes de poner pie en la habitación. ¿Albus Dumbledore estaba siendo juzgado? ¿El Albus Dumbledore? No había esperado eso cuando llegó a trabajar esa mañana, eso seguro.

—Necesito que examine a Albus Dumbledore y se asegure de que está lo bastante bien como para tomar Veritaserum—, declaró Cornelius sombríamente, sentándose durante unos segundos.

—Sí, señor —, dijo la Sanadora Ewing, recuperando su concentración, temporalmente dispersa, y colocando su bolsa en el suelo. Avanzando hacia el mago acusado, agitó su varita y le escaneó. Uno segundos más tarde un largo trozo de pergamino enrollado emergió de ella. Con experiencia lo cogió antes de que cayese y comenzó a leer los resultados.

—¿Bien? —quiso saber Umbridge, sin darle a la mujer la oportunidad de leer todos los resultados que tenía frente a ella.

Cornelius aclaró su garganta, señalando su sitio a la mujer, nada impresionado. Minerva tenía razón; era mejor que no contratase a la mujer como su subsecretaria. Ella tenía su propia agenda, y como su empleador, cualquier cosa que hiciese recaería sobre él. Si quería sobrevivir a las siguientes elecciones, tendría que demostrar inteligencia sobre a quién daba trabajo en una posición de semejante poder. Contrataría a Percy Weasley antes que a Dolores Jane Umbridge. Pensó Fudge de forma irrevocable.

Con aspecto arrepentido, Umbridge caminó hacia su sitio y se sentó, la viva imagen de la avergonzada inocencia.

—¿Está lo bastante bien? —preguntó Cornelius preocupado.

—Sí, ha estado sufriendo de síndrome de abstinencia; pociones calmantes, si no me equivoco —, dijo la Sanadora Ewing de forma profesional, asintiendo con la cabeza. Por supuesto no fue capaz de leer los conjuros de Harry, así que no tenía ni idea acerca de los otros… bastante perversos, que le habían lanzado.

—Gracias por su tiempo —, dijo Cornelius, dándole permiso para que se fuese.

—No hay problema —, dijo la Sanadora Ewing, inclinando su cabeza a un lado antes de marcharse, recordando coger su bolsa mientras se iba. Cuando la habían llamado no había estado segura de para qué se la necesitaba, así que había llevado su equipo para emergencias con ella.

—A pesar de los resultados, no me siento lo bastante bien como para tomar Veritaserum —, dijo Albus con tristeza, rezando para que no viesen aquello como un signo de culpabilidad.

—Afortunadamente para nosotros, no necesitamos tu permiso —, dijo Cornelius, apenas capaz de dejar de sonreír con fiereza ante el vetusto mago al que le gustaba pensar que tenía al Ministro de Magia firmemente dominado.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Albus atónito; su corazón latía demasiado rápido, lo que habría dado por una poción calmante en esos momentos.

—Ley Uno A, el uso de Veritaserum puede llevarse a cabo en todos los casos con las siguientes acusaciones: traición, coacción y hechizos controladores, pociones o encantamientos —, recitó Cornelius con suprema satisfacción recorriéndole mientras el terror finalmente hacía acto de aparición en el rostro del viejo tonto. Albus Dumbledore finalmente se daba cuenta de la magnitud del problema en el que se encontraba. Aquella era la mejor ley que había aprobado en toda su carrera.

—Ya que no soy culpable de esas cosas, la poción es irrelevante —, declaró Dumbledore, sus ojos azules ligeramente asustados. No podía ver ningún hueco en la letra de la ley que pudiese posiblemente sacarle de aquello.

—No necesita ser culpable, sólo acusado —. Señaló Amelia Bones, quitándose su monóculo y frotándose su ojo antes de reemplazarlo mientras añadía—. La ley es muy clara respecto a ese punto —. Ella era una de las pocas que por suerte no había sido afectada por la poción. Su naturaleza suspicaz le había sido de utilidad por fin, y había seguido siéndolo, ahora que tenía la prueba definitiva de que más valía prevenir que lamentarse.

—Fui acusado de estas cosas antes de que la legislación entrase en vigor, lo que significa que no me afecta a mí o a mi juicio —, argumentó Dumbledore. ¿Cómo demonios habían descubierto lo de su poción? Al menos, sin embargo, estaría seguro; la había fabricado de forma que era casi imposible crear un antídoto. Estarían vinculados a él para siempre, leales y defendiéndole, y ya que el Wizengamot estaba bajo su influencia, estaría a salvo. Inspirando profundamente, aparentó estar relajado; debería ser capaz de luchar contra el Veritaserum; él era Albus Dumbledore, el mago vivo más poderoso.

—Irrelevante —, dijo Cornelius con calma—. La poción —, añadió. Amellia Bones se incorporó, con la poción en su mano y listo para dársela.

Albus hizo ademán de ponerse en pie pero mientras lo hacía las sujeciones, como sintiendo su decisión, le envolvieron estrechamente. Impedían que se incorporase o incluso que intentase sacudir las cadenas. Soltó un gruñido ronco con su garganta; no le gustaba estar tan indefenso. Iba a asegurarse de que Cornelius no sobrevivía a las siguientes elecciones, tal y como le había advertido. Escuchando una risita, alzó su cabeza bruscamente, sus ojos azules centelleando fríamente, oscureciéndose aún más cuando descubrió de quién se trataba. Potter, el ingrato mocoso; aquello era culpa suya. Si no necesitase el crío, le habría matado por todos los problemas que había causado.

—Abra la boca —, dijo Amelia Bones, de pie directamente frente a Albus, impidiendo que mirase a Harry para que se sometiese a él… si es que algo así era siquiera posible (especialmente si su nombre no era Severus Snape).

Albus abrió su boca, rezando para poder sobreponerse a los efectos, ya que no tenía alternativa más que acceder a aquello. Había visto una cantidad bastante considerable de juicios, y cualquiera que no desease hacerlo simplemente era forzado a ello; él tenía una reputación que mantener y no tenía más elección que aceptar aquello. Podía sentir el suero comenzando a hacer efecto inmediatamente; su magia reaccionó defensivamente, levantando sus barreras y haciendo su mente impenetrable.

—¿Qué es el Veritaserum? ¿Una poción de la verdad? —preguntó Harry; estaba seguro de que _Verita_ significaba verdad. Le estaba llevando mucho tiempo aprender latín; le resultaba tan poco familiar. Sumado al hecho de que todavía estaba aprendiendo a leer y escribir su propio idioma, no era raro.

—Sí —, dijo Severus, asintiendo con firmeza.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Amelia.

—Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore —, respondió Dumbledore, maldiciendo internamente; ¡no podía controlar sus propios pensamientos o su lengua! Maldito sea Merlín, ¡debería ser capaz de luchar contra aquello! ¡Él era Albus Dumbledore! Había derrotado a Grindewald y era el único al que Voldemort temía. Si no hubiese sido por la Profecía, le habría destruido él mismo. Aprenderían que sin él, el mundo estaba perdido, especialmente si dependían de Potter… que no quería tener nada que ver con el mundo mágico; había dejado aquello manifiestamente claro. No, él lo haría; la poción lo haría, sin levantar sospechas también. Había sido su mayor creación y le había llevado años perfeccionarla.

—¿En qué año nació? —preguntó Amelia; era obligatorio hacer dos preguntas para asegurarse de que la poción estaba actuando correctamente.

—Mil ochocientos ochenta y uno —, respondió Dumbledore, sólo deseando cerrar sus ojos derrotado. Desafortunadamente no podía hacer nada, se sentía desconectado de su cuerpo. Su mente estaba funcionando con claridad, podía pensar, pero eso era todo lo lejos que sus capacidades iban ahora mismo.

Amelia hizo un gesto de asentimiento en dirección a Cornelius, mientras tomaba asiento una vez más; estaba funcionando.

—¿Creaste una poción con la intención de usarla para obligar a la gente a hacer lo que tú querías? —preguntó Cornelius. Tenía tantas ganas de preguntar cómo había entrado en la habitación de los registros. Eso podía esperar; había tiempo de sobra para llegar a esa cuestión. Tenían que saberlo, para poder asegurar la habitación completamente, y si eso no funcionaba, los registros serían devueltos a la cámara subterránea donde habían estado una vez.

—Sí —, confesó Dumbledore; maldición, maldición, maldición, blasfemó, no podía creer que no pudiese luchar contra una pequeña e inútil poción. Quizá debería haber creado un antídoto para ella, para no tener que acabar en una situación como aquella. Desafortunadamente les había subestimado; ni en un millón de años habría sospechado que tendrían las agallas de arrestarle.

—¿Y la usaste? —preguntó Cornelius; estaba contento de no haber sido uno de los afectados.

—S-sí —, dijo Dumbledore, luchando con toda su poderosa fuerza de voluntad y fracasando; la poción bloqueaba los caminos que filtraban las entradas a su cerebro, haciendo que respondiese con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Amelia, desconcertada, sustituyendo al Ministro. ¡Dumbledore tenía el mundo comiendo de la palma de su mano! Le escuchaban… asumían sus ideales y convicciones como si fuesen propios. O la poción había sido creada mucho antes de lo que ellos sospechaban, y el hombre siempre había drogado a la gente para hacerles leales a él.

—Pido su lealtad y obediencia; sólo me estaba asegurando que permanecía de esa forma —, dijo Dumbledore simplemente, como si estuviese contestando qué tiempo hacía.

—¿Cuándo creó la poción? —preguntó Amelia.

—Hace cuarenta años —, admitió Dumbledore. Parecía como si hubiese necesitado un plan de reserva, el cual había guardado en la recámara cuando tenía diecisiete años.

—¿En quién habías planeado usarla el mes pasado? —preguntó Severus con suspicacia, incapaz de mantenerse en silencio. Aquello provocó un revuelo entre las filas del Wizengamot; se suponía que nadie de entre el público podía hacer preguntas.

—Harry Potter —, confesó Dumbledore.

—Silencio, o tendré que pedirles que se vayan —, advirtió Cornelius. Había sido una pregunta válida, pero se suponía que nadie debía hacer preguntas salvo Amelia y él. Simplemente no se hacía, y no podían empezar a hacer excepciones, no importaba quién estuviese hablando—. Si sentís la necesidad, escribidlo en un trozo de pergamino y pasadlo —, añadió en voz baja, para que sólo Harry y Minerva, que estaba sentada junto a él, pudiesen oírlo.

Severus asintió impasible.

—¿Por qué querías usar la poción en Harry Potter? —preguntó Cornelius.

—Necesitaba control total sobre él —, respondió Dumbledore.

—Tenía once años; no se puede ser más inocente… ¿por qué creía que no le escucharía? Iba a ser su Director después de todo —, preguntó Amelia. Incluso su sobrina adoraba a Dumbledore.

—Había escapado del cuidado de los Dursley; sabía que no sería tan moldeable como me habría gustado —, admitió Dumbledore.

Harry gruñó, sus manos convertidas en puños; su magia reaccionó con furia ante las palabras que el viejo bastardo había pronunciado. No podía ponerse en pie debido a la firme presa que Severus ejercía sobre su muslo.

—Está bien, Harry. No dejes que te afecte, ya no puede herirte —, dijo Minerva en voz baja, intentando tranquilizar al muchacho, ya que sentía su magia. De hecho era bastante intimidante; ella había visto bastante magia emocional, tanto por parte de Dumbledore como de Severus, y la de Harry estaba muy por encima en el apartado de aterrorizar—. Le estás dejando ganar, si reaccionas.

—¿Por qué le necesitaba moldeable? —preguntó Amelia. ¿Y si su sobrina había recibido la poción también? Necesitaba que comprobasen a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts tan pronto como acabase con el juicio.

—Él es el Chico-Que-Vivió —, dijo Albus, como si eso lo explicase todo.

—¿Cree que tiene el derecho de controlar a alguien sólo porque sobrevivió a algo imposible? —preguntó Amelia, con su mente dando vueltas; honestamente no sabía qué pensar. Las excusas que Dumbledore estaba dando eran totalmente estúpidas.

—Es mi papel entrenar al nuevo héroe para que tome su lugar en el mundo mágico, para que pueda ayudarme a mantenerlo de la forma en que yo quiero —, confesó Dumbledore; su voz sonaba convencida a pesar de su tono impasible.

—¿De la forma en que tú quieres? —graznó Cornelius.

—Si fuese tal y como yo quiero, todo salvo la magia luminosa sería quemado y el conocimiento se olvidaría. Los niños no tendrían derecho a tener la información disponible para que la lean libremente. Eso sólo les lleva por un camino oscuro—, declaró Dumbledore —. Sin esa información, no habría magos oscuros, y mi mundo estaría en paz por siempre.

Minerva asintió, no estaba sorprendida; le había visto eliminar libro tras libro de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Madam Pince no estaba nada contenta con ello; para ella la información era información, una parte de la rica herencia que el mundo mágico tenía para ofrecer. Pince había luchado con uñas y dientes para lograr que los libros fuesen devueltos a su biblioteca, pero Dumbledore había sido inflexible, y había fracasado en su intento. Aquella biblioteca era el culmen de su trabajo y se negaba a despedirse sólo por ese motivo, pero sí, desde aquella vez Pince y Albus no se habían llevado bien.

—¿Ese era tu objetivo? ¿Limitar nuestro mundo a una vertiente de la magia? —preguntó Cornelius.

—Sí —, respondió Dumbledore.

—¿Cuántas clases han sido eliminadas desde que él se convirtió en Director? —preguntó Cornelius, volviéndose hacia Minerva y Severus, con aspecto resignado.

Severus bufó—. Todas las clases son de chiste; Historia de la Magia la enseña un fantasma que sólo habla de las guerras de los Duendes. Estudios Muggles está impartida por una mujer que nunca ha puesto un pie en el mundo muggle, y la ropa que insiste que ellos llevan… haría que nosotros destacásemos aún más que con nuestros ropajes del mundo mágico.

—Las clases de magia sin varita ofrecidas para los de quinto curso y superiores han sido abolidas; la clase de Artes Oscuras también, y temo decir que las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… no son en absoluto suficientes para prepararles para lo que está por venir —, dijo Minerva en voz baja.

Cornelius cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Ya veo —, dijo con tono serio. Deberían haber vigilado con más atención Hogwarts. Iban a tener que hacer algo; hablaría con Minerva después de que toda aquella absoluta debacle terminase. No iban a dejar ganar a Dumbledore.

Se volvió para encararse con el anciano, volviendo al asunto que tenían entre manos.

—¿Rastreaste a Harry Potter a través de su magia con intención de secuestrarle? —preguntó Cornelius.

—No —, respondió Dumbledore, para sorpresa de muchos.

—¿Cuáles eran tus intenciones? —preguntó el Ministro de Magia; tomando su copa de agua, bebió de ella, sediento.

—Traerle a Hogwarts, donde pertenecía —, dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Y después? —preguntó Amelia, sentándose más cerca; su monóculo estaba caído, descansando en la mesa frente a ella.

—Hacer que se pusiese al día con los de séptimo curso para que pudiese unirse a ellos cuando Hogwarts comenzase el nuevo curso —, dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Esperaba que superase seis años de materias de Hogwarts en cerca de un mes? —quiso saber Amelia, su voz teñida de incredulidad.

—Sólo las clases principales —, respondió el hombre.

—¡Eso habría limitado severamente cualquier trabajo al que quisiese optar! —gritó Amelia, furiosa con la injusticia que casi se había impuesto al joven mago.

—Él se convertirá en Auror, como el resto de los Potter. Es el único trabajo digno de un héroe; otros habrían seguido su ejemplo —, declaró Dumbledore.

Cornelius deseó haber podido sorprenderse por aquella confesión, pero desafortunadamente no lo estaba. Después de todo lo demás, aquello, bueno. No era una sorpresa; el anciano había planeado todo lo demás, ¿por qué no su carrera también? Por lo que había visto de Harry Potter, dudaba mucho que ese fuese el trabajo al que aspirase. Mirando al Wizengamot, les encontró luchando por contener su ira.

—¿Supiste que Harry no estaba con los Dursley antes de que el chico cumpliese los once? —preguntó Cornelius, regresando a sus preguntas originales. Sabía la respuesta a esta pregunta, la prueba estaba en el archivo sobre su mesa, y afortunadamente no era necesaria, gracias a su rápida legislación.

—Sí —, dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Amelia, tocando con los dedos el archivo con las pruebas de Arabella Figg, según Minerva.

—Arabella Figg fue enviada a vivir en las cercanías para mantenerle vigilado. Me escribió para contarme que no se había visto a Harry desde hacía varias semanas —, respondió el hombre.

—¿Y no hiciste nada? —preguntó Amelia.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Amelia, boquiabierta; ¡estaban hablando de un niño! Un niño de ocho años, por el amor de Merlín.

—Pensé que regresaría —, confesó Dumbledore.

Harry bufó, ¡como si hubiese pensado en volver! No era un idiota.

—Cuando resultó evidente que no, ¿por qué no contactaste con el Ministerio? Para comenzar a buscarle —preguntó Cornelius.

—No podía arriesgarme a que nadie descubriese los abusos, ya que yo habría acabado siendo culpado de ellos —, dijo Albus.

—¿Elegiste ese curso de acción a pesar del hecho de que había un niño pequeño ahí fuera a la intemperie en algún lugar? —preguntó Amelia, tratando de entender.

—Él sobrevivió a Voldemort; lo que no le matase sólo le haría más fuerte —, respondió el anciano.

—¿Más fuerte? —repitió Amelia, con el estómago revuelto, incapaz de creer que aquel mago desorientado había sido el director de su sobrina durante todos aquellos años. Se estaba contradiciendo a sí mismo, ¿quería a Harry más fuerte pero moldeable? Aquellas dos cosas no conjuntaban.

Ya que no había sido estrictamente una pregunta, Albus no respondió, sólo se quedó allí encadenado, como si estuviese en trance.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo supo acerca de los abusos contra Harry Potter por parte de su familia muggle? —preguntó Amelia.

—Sabía que no le querrían —, dijo Albus.

—En otras palabras, ¿le puso allí sabiendo que le harían daño? —dijo la mujer, horrorizada.

—Sí —, confesó Albus.

—¿Para hacerle más fuerte?

—Sí.

—¿Qué hay de las protecciones por su sangre? —preguntó Cornelius.

—Tendrían que haberle querido y aceptado para que funcionasen totalmente —, dijo Dumbledore—. No tuve la oportunidad de analizar cómo de bien habrían funcionado; desde que el chico huyó, y el lugar ya no podía llamarse su hogar, las protecciones cayeron.

El Wizengamot permaneció allí estupefacto, sintiendo cómo se les revolvían las tripas.

—¿Retuviste a Harry Potter en Hogwarts contra su voluntad? —preguntó Cornelius, viendo a la multitud alterarse. Querían saber cómo había conseguido el viejo la firma mágica de Harry, exigían saber cómo había entrado en la sala de los registros.

—Para mantenerle a salvo —, dijo Dumbledore.

—¿De qué? —, preguntó Amelia.

—Los Mortífagos y Voldemort.

—Si tú no pudiste encontrarle, ¿qué te hacía pensar que los Mortífagos podrían?.

—Era un riesgo que no quería correr —, declaró el hombre.

—¿Le hiciste daño en tu intento de mantenerle en Hogwarts? —preguntó Cornelius.

—No —, dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Usaste magia en él?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos más estaban al tanto de que Harry no quería estar en Hogwarts?

—Como mínimo treinta personas.

El Wizengamot sufrió una conmoción ante aquello, ¿treinta personas manteniendo a un chico retenido en Hogwarts? Muchos se encorvaron en sus asientos como si estuviesen avergonzados de sus propias acciones.

—¿Alguien más le hizo daño?

—Un elfo doméstico le hizo volar por los aires en la zona de las barreras de protección —, dijo Dumbledore.

—¿E hiciste que le socorriesen? —quiso saber Cornelius.

—No, Poppy nunca habría aprobado mis decisiones; ni siquiera si era para mantenerle a salvo —, respondió Dumbledore.

—¿Pero estaba herido? —preguntó Amelia con preocupación.

—No lo sé —, dijo el anciano; no se había quedado para averiguarlo.

—¿Le dejaste sin comprobar si estaba bien? ¡Podía haber tenido huesos rotos! —exclamó Amelia.

—Sí —, declaró Dumbledore sin emociones.

—¿A cuánta gente le has dado tu poción? —preguntó Cornelius.

—No tengo un número exacto —, declaró Dumbledore.

—¿Una estimación de cuántos la han tomado? —dijo Cornelius, reformulando la pregunta.

—Un centenar —, confesó Dumbledore.

—¿Qué organizaciones? —preguntó Cornelius con seriedad.

—La Orden del Fénix y el Wizengamot —, dijo Dumbledore. El ministro había dicho sólo organizaciones, lo cual quería decir que las personas individuales a las que les había administrado la poción estaban a salvo.

—¿Tu influencia, favorecida por la poción, ha causado alguna vez la muerte de un mago o bruja? —preguntó de forma tensa Cornelius, no sabía si quería conocer la respuesta o no.

—Sí —, respondió Dumbledore.

Los susurros comenzaron de inmediato; él era muchas cosas, ¿pero un asesino? Lo cual era, según su propia confesión. Incluso Amelia y Cornelius se sentaron conmocionados, sin saber cómo proceder. Habían llevado a cabo muchos juicios, pero ninguno de esta magnitud o contra alguien tan… conectado… o poderoso.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Amelia débilmente.

—James y Lily Potter —, confesó el anciano.

—¡Voy a matarle! —gruñó Sirius poniéndose en pie, intentando saltar por encima de la barrera y siendo retenido por Remus—. ¡SUÉLTAME REMUS! —chilló Sirius, sus ojos azules saliéndose de las órbitas salvajemente.

Los Aurores entraron a la carrera en la sala, con las varitas alzadas y listos para el combate.

—Creo que es el momento idóneo para un descanso —, dijo Cornelius rápidamente—. El Veritaserum está perdiendo su efecto de todas formas; tendrá que comer antes de que podamos retomar la sesión. Llevadle de vuelta a su celda; no le dejéis solo, ni siquiera durante un segundo. Enviad también algo para almorzar abajo, ¡ahora!— Antes de que Sirius Black escapase de la presa de Remus Lupin, preferiblemente.

—¡SUÉLTAME, REMUS, LO DIGO EN SERIO! —siseó Sirius, lanzándose físicamente contra la barrera pero Remus se negó a dejarle ir. Unos segundos más tarde Albus Dumbledore se había ido, de regreso la celda de la que había venido momentos antes.

* * *

—¿Cuánto dura el descanso? —preguntó Harry cuando todo el mundo estuvo sentado en la cafetería.

—Una hora —, dijo Severus—. Ve y consíguenos algo para comer y beber —. Le entregó algunos galeones.

—¿Qué crees que quería decir con lo de… provocar la muerte de Lily y James? —preguntó Minerva, gravemente alterada.

Severus apretó los labios, sumido en sus pensamientos—. No lo sé, Minerva. Honestamente no lo sé —, suspiró Severus con resignación.

—¿Cómo lo está llevando Harry? —preguntó Minerva; si alguien podía ver cómo se sentía realmente el chico, ese era obviamente el Maestro de Pociones.

Severus estudió a Harry antes de responder—. Él no siente nada por sus padres, Minerva. Durante los últimos diecisiete años… él creyó que habían muerto en un accidente de coche, conduciendo borrachos y casi matándole en el choque. No siente ninguna conexión con ellos en absoluto; cada vez que hablo de ellos… él lo descarta como si no fuese importante. Quizá es lo mejor, en realidad; no se logra nada echándoles de menos, es improductivo. No tiene sentido en darle vueltas a cosas que no puedes cambiar.

—¿Tú? ¿Tú hablas sobre ellos? —preguntó Sirius con escepticismo.

—A menos que lo hayas olvidado, Black, Lily era mi mejor amiga. La conocía desde mucho antes que cualquiera de vosotros; sabía más acerca de ella de lo que vosotros sabréis jamás. Fui yo quien le enseñó todo lo que necesitaba para encajar en Hogwarts —, dijo Severus con desdén.

—Sirius —, le advirtió Remus con tono duro.

Sirius hizo una mueca pero se calmó, serenándose finalmente.

Harry regresó con una bandeja sentándose justo cuando Minerva comenzaba a hablar.

—Señorita Granger, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —quiso saber la mujer cuando localizó a su estudiante en el Ministerio.

—¡Hagrid ha sido arrestado! —dijo Hermione, jadeando como si hubiese corrido durante todo el trayecto hasta allí. Volviéndose para encararse con Harry, continuó una vez más—. ¡Hagrid es un buen hombre! No se merece que lo arresten… lo que estás haciendo está mal. ¡Es amable y leal, y me ha ayudado durante momentos muy difíciles!

—A no ser que me equivoque, ese es el cometido de un profesor —, bufó Harry.

—De hecho, para eso es para lo que son los Jefes de las Casas. ¿Qué momentos difíciles fueron esos, Señorita Granger? —quiso saber Minerva, desconcertada por la insistencia de su alumna.

—Cuando Draco Malfoy me llamó sangre sucia —, dijo Hermione.

—¿Lo eres? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, entonces se volvió para mirar a Severus, confuso por los sentimientos que podía percibir viniendo de su Dominante. No había tenido buenas experiencias respecto a esa palabra, fuera lo que fuese lo que significara.

Hermione resopló, lista para empezar otra diatriba.

Sirius y Remus se encogieron, esperando por la inevitable explosión.

—Sangre sucia es un mal nombre para la gente que no tiene padres mágicos. Es uno de los peores insultos en nuestro mundo. Es como llamarte bastardo en el mundo muggle; no es una palabra que yo apruebe en absoluto —, explicó Severus sombríamente.

—¿Eso te molestó? —se mofó Harry mirando a Hermione—. No es de extrañar que ellos siguiesen diciéndolo; si ven que te afecta, te seguirán llamando por ese nombre, para aparentar ellos ser mejores y más grandes.

—Ella tenía once años, Harry —, dijo Minerva.

—Yo tenía un año de edad cuando comenzó —, le recriminó Harry a la Directora—. Honestamente, ella no debía ser muy lista. Yo aprendí para la edad de cinco a no responder ni llorar por lo que ellos me decían —. Y él no era muy listo, evitó decir.

—Harry no tiene una visión normal del mundo, Minerva; antes o después te darás cuenta —, suspiró Severus, meneando la cabeza.

—¡Hagrid no se merece esto! —repitió Hermione.

—¡Jesús, cambia el maldito disco! —dijo Harry, orgulloso de sí mismo; de hecho había dicho algo sin soltar una palabrota estando furioso. La arpía gritona estaba empezando a agotar su última gota de paciencia; aparentemente lo que le había dicho la última vez no había calado en ella—. Antes de que haga que te arresten también.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué he hecho yo? —preguntó Hermione mientras retrocedía, sus ojos color café llenos de preocupación mientras intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho ilegalmente.

—Tú sabías que yo estaba en Hogwarts contra mi voluntad. Podría hacer que te arrestasen por conspiración —, le dijo Harry, sus ojos entrecerrándose con enfado.

—No lo harías —, dijo la muchacha, mirándolo temerosa y boquiabierta.

Sirius y Remus se mordieron el labio; incluso ellos sabían que Harry no decía nada que no fuese en serio. En todo caso, no tenía filtro, decía lo que quería sin importar nada más. Estaban contentos de no ser el objetivo de su ira en esta ocasión.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Harry con frialdad—. ¿Te he dado una impresión equivocada? —. Sus ojos verdes eran como astillas de hielo seco.

—Te sugiero que regreses a Hogwarts —, dijo Minerva, apiadándose de su estudiante.

—Sí, profesora —, dijo Hermione, su voz ligeramente chillona mientras salía apresuradamente de allí, aterrorizada de que Harry pudiese ser fiel a su palabra e hiciese que la arrestasen.

—¿Sólo es ella? —preguntó Harry con cautela. Sirvió café desde la jarra a las tazas, pasándolas y dejando la leche, nata, azúcar y un surtido de galletas y pasteles —así como el cambio— en la bandeja para que los demás se sirviesen.

—Mucha gente tiene cariño a Hagrid, el pobre chico —, dijo Minerva con cierta melancolía.

Harry estrechó sus ojos, asumiendo que era un comentario dirigido a él por haber hecho que detuviesen al hombre.

—Debe ser difícil para él ver a un estudiante tras otro graduarse cuando él no puede —, estuvo de acuerdo Sirius—. Gracias, Harry —, añadió, aceptando su taza. Fue una sorpresa cuando el chico simplemente asintió, sin que ninguna mirada dura ni pulla llegase de su parte. Le dio esperanza; quizá había una oportunidad para que él conociese a su ahijado después de todo. Sólo tendría que observar cómo era con Snape. Aquello no iba a ser fácil, pero a pesar de lo ciego que podía ser algunas veces, podía ver lo mucho el chico quería al Profesor de Pociones, sin importar cuánto le revolviese el estómago.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Harry.

—Fue expulsado, acusado de esconder a una criatura oscura en Hogwarts, lo que derivó en la muerte de una chica —, explicó Minerva—. Yo estaba en el colegio en esa época; Albus era el profesor de Transformaciones, y él convenció al Director de entonces para que permitiese quedarse a Hagrid. Nunca se ha ido desde entonces… sobre todo por lealtad.

—¿Alguna vez ha pensado que ese es el motivo por el que lo hizo? —gruñó Harry. Tenía que admitir que era un movimiento inteligente.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Hagrid no fuese culpable? —preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

—Hubo un rumor acerca de una araña —, dijo Minerva, pensativa—. El fantasma de la chica todavía está allí; quizá ella podría arrojar algo de luz sobre la situación.

—¿Por qué no preguntarle a Dumbledore simplemente? Él puede leer mentes, ¿verdad? —Probablemente ya sabe qué pasó—. Harry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, cogiendo una galleta y mojándola en su taza. La masticó antes de coger su café y beberlo agradecido.

Severus sonrió con orgullo; Harry se estaba adaptando al mundo mágico muy bien, ciertamente.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Remus sorprendido.

Harry sólo se le quedó mirando como si fuese un idiota. ¿Cómo demonios pensaba que lo había descubierto? ¿En serio? Aquella era una pregunta realmente estúpida.

—No importa —, dijo Remus con rapidez, estaba olvidando quién era su amante. Severus jamás habría dejado a Harry sin preparación.

Harry sonrió antes de encararse de nuevo con Severus y Minerva.

—¿Creéis que hice mal? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio y demostrando su inseguridad ante Minerva, Sirius y Remus por primera vez. Severus sin embargo ya estaba muy al tanto de ese lado de Harry.

—Querer que la gente responsable de lo que te pasó pague por ello no está mal, Harry —dijo Severus con firmeza—. De lo que no te das cuenta es que… Dumbledore es muy… era una persona muy persuasiva. Es muy hábil haciendo que te sientas culpable si no haces lo que sea que él te pida. Cuando fui a él suplicándole que salvase a tu madre, básicamente me dio un ultimátum: espiar o Azkaban… llegará a donde haga falta para cumplir sus propósitos.

—¿Tú… tú fuiste quién… quién… les advirtió? —dijo Sirius boquiabierto, su corazón hundiéndose aún más. Por supuesto, ¿por qué no había unido los puntos antes? Simplemente había asumido que Dumbledore lo había adivinado de alguna forma, como ocurría normalmente cuando tenía que ver con Voldemort.

—Para lo que sirvió —, dijo Severus curvando su labio. Y ni siquiera podía culpar a Black, si lo que Dumbledore había dado a entender era cierto, y ya que estaba bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, lo era.

—¿Quizá conocer la versión de Hagrid mejoraría la cosas? —sugirió Minerva.

—Aun así él se me llevó; si no fuese por él podría haber tenido una vida diferente —, dijo Harry. No es que realmente le preocupase eso, no era el tipo de persona que le daba vueltas a los "y si" o "pero", se estaba ciñendo a los hechos, en realidad.

—No creo que hubiese sido así, Harry. Como Severus ha dicho… Dumbledore siempre logra lo que quiere —, dijo Remus con bastante disgusto. El anciano había estado decidido a ver a Harry maltratado, criado para ser su pequeña herramienta. Merlín, menos mal que Lily y James no estaban allí… ya habrían encontrado una forma de matar a Dumbledore. En lo que respecta a su niño, habían sido abnegados hasta la última fibra de su ser.

—Probablemente —, Harry frunció el ceño misteriosamente.

—Me pregunto a cuántos estudiantes habrá vuelto locos ya Granger —, dijo Severus, pensativo.

—A todos ellos —, murmuró Harry. Detestaba a la chica del todo—. Es totalmente insufrible.

Minerva resopló divertida, incapaz de contenerse—. Eso es lo que Severus ha estado diciendo durante años.

—Es la verdad —, dijo Harry, sonriendo con regocijo. Le gustaba aquello, ir a sitios nuevos, ver a gente… bueno, que pudiese tolerar en cualquier caso. Era agradable salir de Hogwarts durante un rato, estar allí constantemente hacía que se sintiese claustrofóbico. Estaba acostumbrado a estar fuera en campo abierto, ir a cualquier parte que le apeteciese en las calles. Sobre todo, era jodidamente genial ver su venganza completarse después de todos aquellos años de inquietud y lucha.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis?**_

 _ **Aquí estoy con un regalito por adelantado de Papá Noel. Espero que os gustase la sorpresa.**_

 _ **Por fin sabemos los cargos que ha acumulado Dumbledore durante todos los años en los que ha movido los hilos ahora sólo falta saber si durante el interrogatorio nos da alguna sorpresa más, porque con este hombre nunca se sabe...**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _C_ _ristine Malfoy, liz .hattu79, Duchesse Mangemort, Lunatica Drake Dark, sachacaro, cuqui .luna.3, Neyleen Cipher-Pines, Guest, Sara Magu_ ** _y_** _Kira .Itsuki-san_ ** _por vuestros comentarios!_**

 _ **¡Esperamos que paséis unas felices fiestas y un próspero año nuevo!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en unos días.**_

 _ **Un saludo.**_

 **Traducciones A ver qué sale.**


	50. Capítulo 50

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 50**

 **El Juicio Llega a Su Final**

* * *

 **  
**—El juicio se reanudará en diez minutos —, dijo Cornelius mientras se unía momentáneamente al grupo tras coger una taza de café. Sentía mucha curiosidad acerca de Harry, y todo lo que había pasado. No podía ser bueno; eso lo sabía, considerando lo oscura que podía llegar a ser su actitud. La mayoría de los chicos de diecisiete años no llegaban a plantearse el comportarse de esa forma ni mucho menos lo ponían en práctica. Quién sabe cuántos años en las calles harían falta para provocar eso en cualquiera; ni siquiera podía comenzar a entender por lo que había pasado. Al menos parecía tener a alguien ahora, aunque fuese una persona a la que él jamás habría imaginado teniendo una relación con el hijo de James Potter, nada menos. Pero no iba a juzgarlos—. Antes de que te vayas, ¿te importaría ir al Atrio y devolver las varitas a sus legítimos dueños? —añadió Cornelius, conteniendo su regocijo.

—¿Ellos no han podido bajarlas? —preguntó Minerva sorprendida, colocando su taza sobre la mesa. Estaba asombrada, no sólo por el hecho de que las varitas estuviesen atrapadas, sino de que Cornelius Fudge no pareciese estar inquieto lo más mínimo. Divertido, quizá; el Ministro no era el mago que ella había pensado que era.

—¿Por qué debería? ¿No saben que es de mala educación señalar? —se burló Harry con irritación. ¡Le habían apuntado con sus varitas! Le habían amenazado; no iba a tolerar algo así.

—Creo que han aprendido esa lección —, dijo Cornelius—. Están escondidos en la sala de reuniones de los Aurores, lamentándose por la pérdida de sus varitas.

Sirius se rió detrás de su taza, ocultando su enorme sonrisa, totalmente divertido. Ni siquiera a James y él se les habría ocurrido una idea tan maravillosa. Y hacerlo sin tener la más mínima intención –o verle la gracia…– Harry era simplemente genial. Hacía magia que nadie más podía, era un canalla fuerte y poderoso, y Sirius no deseaba caerle mal de nuevo. Hasta ahora el chico había sido amable con ellos, y eso era un milagro.

—No sé si puedo —, admitió Harry con una media sonrisa.

—Lo intentará —, le dijo Severus a Fudge, no quería que Harry se llevase mal con el Ministerio o los Aurores. Podían ser bastante vengativos si querían. Sí, Harry podía ocuparse de sí mismo, pero para derrotar al Señor Oscuro necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudiesen conseguir. Tener al Ministro a su lado les ayudaría mucho.

—Gracias —, dijo Cornelius.

—Estamos algo preocupados, en lo que respecta a Hagrid; pensamos que de hecho puede ser inocente del crimen por el que se le expulsó durante su educación en Hogwarts —, dijo Minerva inesperadamente.

—Si lo es, ayudará a reducir su sentencia; si es siquiera sentenciado durante este juicio —, dijo Cornelius, asintiendo de forma comprensiva—. Asumo según esto que quieres que le pregunte acerca de lo que pasó hace cincuenta, quizá sesenta años.

—En realidad, Harry sospecha que Albus puede conocer la verdad —, dijo Severus, sus ojos negros destellando con orgullo por su sumiso—. Pregúntale acerca de lo que ocurrió en la época en la que la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta por primera vez.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Cornelius—. Si resulta ser inocente… ¿asumo que los cargos se mantendrán? —Esta vez estaba mirando a Harry inquisitivamente.

—No del todo —, refunfuñó Harry—. Supongo que hacer que abandone Hogwarts y no permitirle que se acerque a niños será suficiente.

—Harry, si quieres seguir adelante, nadie te culpará —, dijo Remus con firmeza.

—Mándale a Rumanía —, sugirió Sirius—. Él adora a los dragones y estará en su elemento.

—No sin una varita, no podría —, dijo Remus antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

—Si es declarado inocente puede obtener una nueva —, señaló Cornelius mientras tomaba de su propia bebida—. Aprenderá lo que necesita para sobrevivir en la reserva.

—¿Hay una reserva de dragones? —preguntó Harry, aquello había captado su interés.

—Sí, son especies en peligro de extinción. A algunos magos les gusta cazarlos y venderlos en el mercado negro. Capturamos a dos el mes pasado; están en Azkaban, sentenciados a un año cada uno. Se lo pensarán dos veces antes de atacarlos de nuevo —, dijo Cornelius, principalmente a Harry. Estaba contento de educar al chico sobre el mundo mágico, algo que ya debería saber; era horrible realmente. El último heredero de los Potter, desconociendo todo acerca de su mundo.

—¿Los magos pueden con los dragones? —preguntó Harry, mirándole incrédulo.

—Hacen falta diez, quizá once magos, lanzándoles hechizos aturdidores para someterlos, pero sí, podemos vencerles. Ya sea por su propia seguridad o por la nuestra —, dijo Cornelius—. Te sorprendería saber cuántos informes nos llegan de dragones en la zona. La gente los compra en el mercado negro, intentando criarlos por ellos mismos. Una idiotez, en el mejor de los casos; ni siquiera saben lo básico sobre cómo controlarlos —. La exasperación del Ministro era evidente.

—Eso es condenadamente genial —, dijo Harry, preguntándose si se parecían en algo a los dragones que había visto en la tele y las películas.

—Ciertamente —, dijo Severus de forma seca. Lo más cerca que había estado de los dragones había sido usar partes de su cuerpo en pociones. Tenía que admitir que eso no era a menudo; como Fudge había dicho, los dragones eran una especie en peligro y estaban protegidos.

—¿Ministro Fudge? —exclamó un mago, quedándose allí de pie con aire incómodo.

—Disculpadme —, dijo Cornelius—. Ha sido agradable conocerle, señor Potter —, añadió antes de desaparecer, con su taza de café aún sujeta entre sus manos. Comenzó a alejarse caminando junto al mago que había solicitado su atención, con aspecto de estar enzarzados en una intensa discusión.

—Ese era el Ministro de Magia, una de las personas más importantes en nuestro mundo, aunque él tiene que responder ante el Wizengamot al completo cuando aprueba leyes y similares… pero básicamente tiene libertad de acción —, dijo Severus a modo de explicación.

—Parece que sabe lo que está haciendo, que es competente —, opinó Harry sobre el Ministro.

—Hace un año no habría estado de acuerdo contigo sobre eso —, dijo Severus secamente.

—Lo mismo digo, Severus, los cambios que he visto en él no pueden ser una coincidencia —, dijo Minerva totalmente de acuerdo.

—Siempre ha dado la impresión de ser un idiota senil, yendo con tipos de la calaña de Lucius Malfoy, y haciendo todo lo que Dumbledore le pedía, mientras solicitaba constantemente su consejo —, dijo Sirius despectivamente.

—Eso no es ser un idiota, es un movimiento puramente Slytherin —, dijo Severus inmediatamente, sus ojos negros brillando ante lo retorcido de la maniobra.

—Él es un Slytherin —, dijo Minerva, interviniendo.

—Con el apoyo de Lucius Malfoy y Albus Dumbledore, básicamente tiene a todo el mundo mágico votando por él en las elecciones. Los sangres limpias siempre apoyan a Lucius, ya sea por chantaje o soborno, y con Dumbledore era más simple: hasta hace poco, creían cada palabra que salía de su boca —, explicó Severus.

—Política —, dijo Harry con aire de fastidio, frotándose la frente; odiaba la política.

—Ciertamente, pura política —, estuvo de acuerdo Severus.

—No puedo soportarla; las puñaladas por la espalda, las mentiras, los engaños… prefiero simplemente decir la verdad —, dijo Harry honestamente.

—Lo sabemos —, dijeron Minerva, Sirius y Remus al unísono.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros, en nada afectado por sus palabras.

—Sugiero que regresemos; ya se habrá corrido la voz por todo el ministerio —, dijo Minerva—. El lugar estará más abarrotado aún.

—Estoy de acuerdo —, dijo Severus poniéndose en pie, dejando su taza sin terminar para que la bruja la limpiase.

—¿Quién era la mujer de antes? —preguntó Harry incorporándose y colocando la silla en su posición original antes de seguir a los demás, permaneciendo tan cerca de su Dominante como podía.

—Su nombre es Rita Skeeter; como dije antes, es una periodista, y muy detestada por la mayoría de los magos y las brujas. Tiene la habilidad de meterse en sitios en los que no tiene derecho de estar, lo cual parece ser que estaba haciendo usando su forma de Animago —, explicó Severus.

—¿Qué condena le caerá? —preguntó Harry, todavía curioso acerca de todo.

—Cualquiera entre seis meses y seis años —, respondió Sirius; siendo Auror sabía aquellas cosas sin necesidad de pensar.

—El hecho de que entrase en el Ministerio hará su sentencia más larga —, añadió Severus.

—¿Es fácil ser Animago? —preguntó Harry.

— _Animagi_ , convertirse en uno es ser un Animago —, corrigió Severus automáticamente.

—Yo misma soy un Animago —, dijo Minerva.

—Eres un gato, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry mordiéndose el labio por dentro ante la expresión en el rostro de Minerva; ella no estaba al tanto de que él ya lo sabía.

Minerva se detuvo, atónita; Harry realmente era un muchacho extraño. ¿Y cómo demonios podía saber cuál era su forma de Animago? Era escalofriante, eso es lo que era.

Severus sonrió burlonamente—. Se lo dije yo antes —, dijo arruinando la diversión del chico.

Harry miró con desaprobación al hombre pero continuó escuchando.

—Sólo magos y brujas poderosos pueden convertirse en _Animagi_. El proceso de volverse un Animago es largo y difícil; tiene la posibilidad de que salga el tiro por la culata. Lo cual quiere decir que la transformación puede ir horriblemente mal. Muchos magos y brujas sienten que su tiempo podría estar mejor empleado en otras ramas de la magia. Cuando lo has aprendido, tienes la habilidad de cambiar de forma con o sin tu varita —, explicó Minerva con su habitual tono de profesora.

—¿Es más difícil sin varita? —preguntó Harry.

—No, de hecho no lo es —, dijo Minerva de forma pensativa, ella no había usado su varita desde que había comenzado a aprender cómo llevarlo a cabo.

—¿Entonces por qué preocuparse en usar una?—preguntó Harry bruscamente.

—Concentración, falta de confianza en la habilidad de uno mismo, o el simple hecho de que están tan acostumbrados a usar sus varitas, que lanzan los conjuros sin pensar —, dijo Severus. Abriendo la puerta de la sala del tribunal, caminó frente a Harry, para que los idiotas que intentaban echarle un buen vistazo no pudiesen. A Harry no le gustaba que le mirasen; le fastidiaba hasta el infinito. Él prefería tener al público en el bando del muchacho; con un poco de suerte podrían llegar al final del día sin incidentes. Se echó a un lado, esperando a Lupin, Black y Minerva, así como a Weasley, quien acababa de entrar en la sala, antes de sentarse Harry y él mismo.

Severus observó a Black y Lupin poniéndose tensos de nuevo, como si acabasen de recordar lo que Dumbledore había dicho antes. Black estaba demasiado calmado, no le sorprendería que hubiese tomado una poción tranquilizante. No mucho después, un muy reacio Albus Dumbledore fue llevado a rastras, muy diferente de su habitual caminar confiado. Su vida estaba siendo puesta al descubierto para que todo el mundo la viese y aquello emocionaba a Severus inmensamente. A diferencia de la última vez, las cadenas envolvieron inmediatamente al mago, impidiéndole moverse lo más mínimo.

—Repita las últimas frases para refrescar la memoria de todo el mundo —, dijo Cornelius desde donde estaba sentado, tenso en su sitio.

—Sí, señor —, dijo Percy, luchando por hacer lo que se le había ordenado, hojeando a través del pergamino para llegar a lo que necesitaba—. Ministro Fudge: ¿Tu influencia, favorecida por la poción, ha causado alguna vez la muerte de un mago o bruja? Albus Dumbledore: Sí. Amelia Bones: ¿Quién? Albus Dumbledore: James y Lily Potter—. No se molestó en leer las palabras que Sirius Black había dicho.

—¡Administre el Veritaserum! —ordenó Cornelius, haciendo una seña en dirección a Amelia, quien estaba a cargo de la poción y administrándola. Ella no era sólo la Directora del Departamento para el Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica; tenía experiencia con Pociones y las estudiaba con regularidad.

Amelia asintió secamente y se acercó para darle la Poción; desafortunadamente parecía que Dumbledore había sobrepasado su tolerancia para cualquier cosa. Se negó a abrir la boca; finalmente Amelia no tuvo otra opción que usar magia para forzarle a abrir su mandíbula y mantenerla abierta hasta que hubo terminado. Las tres gotas de la clara, insípida, inodora poción aterrizaron en su lengua; observó con cuidado que eran absorbidas antes de liberar el conjuro de apertura.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Amelia, poniendo gesto de fastidio; normalmente no tenía que repetirse en un juicio. La mayor parte de las veces sólo hacía falta una dosis de la poción para obtener todas las respuestas que necesitaban. Había pasado la hora del almuerzo y todavía no habían obtenido contestación para la mitad de sus preguntas.

—Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore —, fue la forzada respuesta del encadenado y drogado mago.

—¿En qué año nació? —preguntó Amelia; el impulso de acabar con aquello era fuerte.

—Mil ochocientos ochenta y uno —respondió el mago inmediatamente.

—Funciona —, dijo Amelia a la habitación en completo silencio; el único sonido que se escuchó tras su afirmación fueron sus zapatos sobre el suelo de cemento.

—¿Qué hiciste para provocar la muerte de Lily y James? ¿Qué sugeriste? —preguntó Cornelius, indagando directamente en la cuestión que sin duda la gente quería ver respondida. Lily y James eran los padres más conocidos en el mundo mágico.

—Les dije que aceptasen la sugerencia de Sirius Black y cambiasen de guardián de secreto —, dijo Albus.

Cornelius miró a Albus de forma inexpresiva, el Veritaserum normalmente no funcionaba de esa manera, y él debía haberse sentido más que culpable por lo que había ocurrido. Debía haber algo más que eso, ¿pero qué? ¿Cómo lograba obtener respuestas? Sentándose hacia delante sopesó su siguiente movimiento.

—¿Sabías que Peter Pettigrew era quien estaba espiando a los Potter? —preguntó Cornelius.

—Sí —, admitió Dumbledore sin el más mínimo asomo de culpa.

—No hagas que tenga que aturdirte —, exclamó Remus, sujetando a Sirius, impidiendo que cometiese un error por el que probablemente sería despedido.

—¿Le sugeriste a Black que cambiase su puesto como guardián secreto? —preguntó Cornelius.

—Simplemente insinué que todo el mundo sabría que él había sido elegido, que podrían obtener la verdad de él de diferentes maneras —, dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Cornelius, desconcertado.

—Estaba furioso porque se habían negado a que yo fuese su guardián secreto; se mostraban indecisos incluso con la poción, tenía que ocuparme de ellos —, respondió Dumbledore—. Al final resultó bien; murieron por su hijo y de ese modo trajeron la paz al mundo mágico.

Severus se quedó helado; incapaz de creer lo que había salido de la boca de Dumbledore. Había esperado que la profecía fuese mencionada, y toda la perorata sobre el "bien mayor" que le gustaba soltar. Se sentó clavando sus uñas en sus palmas, mientras el impulso de golpear a Dumbledore aumentaba como un tsunami. No quería terminar siendo expulsado de la sala del tribunal; quería ver al anciano sentenciado. El hecho de que Harry estuviese tan calmado ayudó a Severus a controlar sus propias emociones y poner los relajados sentimientos del chico en primer lugar. Aquella debería haber sido la reacción de Harry en realidad, enfadarse y estar listo para matar a Dumbledore por lo que había hecho. Pero el muchacho no tenía empatía. No se sentía mal por otros; nadie lo había hecho por él, así que ¿por qué debería él en realidad? No tenía conexión con sus padres; era como si estuviese oyendo hablar sobre extraños. Si Harry hubiese aprendido más sobre ellos podría haber sentido algo, por desgracia no había tenido tiempo para obsequiarle con historias acerca de ambos.

—¿Quién abrió la cámara de los secretos hace sesenta años? —preguntó Cornelius, recordando la petición del profesor de Hogwarts.

—Tom Riddle —, confesó el hombre.

—¿Por qué dejaste que Rubeus Hagrid cargase con la culpa? —preguntó Cornelius, en absoluto sorprendido. Dudaba que pudiese haber algo que dijese Dumbledore que le dejase en shock ahora.

—No podía decirle a la gente que estaba leyendo la mente de mis estudiantes —, dijo Dumbledore casi con brusquedad.

Severus se puso en pie y avanzó, susurrando al oído del Ministro. Todo el mundo en la habitación observó a Cornelius palidecer drásticamente, con aspecto enfermo antes de asentir con nerviosismo—. Tom Riddle es el nombre original del Señor Oscuro —, anunció Severus a la abarrotada sala.

—¿Sabías que Ya-Sabes-Quién comenzó a matar gente mientras estaba en Hogwarts? —dijo Cornelius con tono áspero.

El Wizengamot profirió exclamaciones de enfado, furiosos ante aquella nueva admisión de culpabilidad.

—Sí —, respondió Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué no hizo nada? —preguntó Amelia viendo que Cornelius estaba sin habla. Le habían demostrado que estaba equivocado –estaba sorprendido por algo que Dumbledore había dicho–.

—Estaba esperando a que se hiciese fuerte, famoso, y aguardando al momento adecuado, esperando a que me pidiesen que yo hiciese algo —, dijo Dumbledore. Igual que cuando Grindewald había estado en la cima de su poder —. Pero le subestimé; se volvió demasiado poderoso, demasiado amenazador. Entonces la profecía reveló que yo no sería el héroe esta vez. Tenía que asegurarme de que era reverenciado por entrenar al nuevo héroe, y asegurarme de que él poseía mis ideales y que su poder no crecía demasiado tampoco.

—Espera, ¿a qué se refiere con eso? ¿Qué planeaba hacer con la magia de Harry Potter? —preguntó Amelia con preocupación. Se estremeció mientras magia pura, concentrada, relampagueaba un instante por la habitación; alguien estaba extremadamente enfadado.

—Retuve su magia —, dijo Dumbledore.

Cornelius tragó la bilis que subía por su garganta, sobrecogiéndose mientras sentía otra erupción de poderosa y amenazadora energía. Serían afortunados si Dumbledore no era asesinado por la magia pura si no tenían cuidado. Le helaba por completo, no había duda de que Harry era poderoso sin que su magia estuviese retenida.

—¿Cuándo? —quiso saber Amelia.

—La noche que Voldemort atacó —, declaró Dumbledore.

—Por eso le llevó veinticuatro horas llevar a Harry a Privet Drive —, susurró Minerva, cerrando los ojos; era obvio que había sido una cuestión que había estado rondando por los recovecos de su mente durante algún tiempo.

—¿Qué conjuro usaste? —preguntó Cornelius con urgencia.

— _Praeligo etenim vita_ —, confesó Dumbledore, forcejeando brevemente, en sus ataduras.

Cornelius se dejó caer aliviado, profundamente agradecido de que el hechizo tuviese una forma de contrarrestarlo, a pesar de que su traducción literal fuese atar de por vida. Como la mayoría de la magia, venía con maldiciones para negarla, o pociones para revertir cualquier efecto provocado, con las excepciones, por supuesto, de las maldiciones imperdonables.

Severus se agarró a Harry, su presa fuerte y dolorosa, teniendo problemas para controlar la magia de Harry en su furia. Él era poderoso ahora, ¿cómo sería con las restricciones eliminadas? Lo cual era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer tan pronto como acabase el juicio. Estaba furioso con Dumbledore pero su preocupación por su sumiso lo sobrepasaba. Finalmente tras dos estallidos inofensivos, tomó el control por completo. No ayudaba que su propia magia estuviese reaccionando ante su propio enfado.

—¿Usa magia oscura a pesar de que quiere limitar la educación de todos los demás a la magia luminosa? —preguntó Amelia sarcásticamente.

—Sí —, respondió Dumbledore.

—Cálmate, Harry —, dijo Severus, su voz seca e imperiosa—. Antes de que hieras no sólo a nosotros, sino a todo el mundo aquí.

Harry se encogió, asintiendo sin decir nada. Su furia se desvaneció ante el hecho de que sabía que su Dominante probablemente estaba decepcionado con él. Había muchas cosas que podía tolerar, pero la decepción no era una de ellas. Sus otros Dominantes no le habían afectado de la misma forma en la que lo hacía Severus. No sabía por qué, pero Severus había sido capaz de entenderle de formas que otros no habían podido. Al final había caído en sus brazos, totalmente. Cuando había tenido que huir al ver a Dumbledore había sido lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer jamás. Aquel año había sido el peor; no se había acercado al club, permaneciendo sin más en las calles, robando en tiendas de vez en cuando para conseguir lo que necesitaba. No estaba seguro de qué sintió, pero lo que sí sabía era que era horrible. No deseaba volver a sentirse de aquella manera, nunca más.

—¿Estaba alguien al tanto de sus acciones esa noche? —preguntó Amelia.

—No —, respondió Dumbledore, luchando con más fuerza.

—¿Dónde estaba Rubeus Hagrid? ¿Y qué pensaba de lo que estaba haciendo? —preguntó Amelia.

—Me trajo al chico, esperó a que terminase; desconozco qué estaba pensando —, declaró Dumbledore.

Harry dio un respingo antes de apretar sus dientes; odiaba aquella palabra más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Incluso más que bicho raro, si es que eso era posible. Inspirando profundamente, se relajó contra Severus, el cual sintiendo sus emociones le consoló. La idea de ese bastardo en cualquier lugar cerca de él era suficiente para hacer que se le pusiesen los pelos de punta, era bueno que Severus tuviese un control tan fuerte porque de otra forma… su magia habría reaccionado a sus intenciones y asesinado a Dumbledore.

Cornelius se puso en pie, caminando hasta Amelia—. ¿Ha visto alguna vez a alguien luchar tanto contra la poción? —, preguntó con gesto preocupado y suspicaz.

—No —, respondió la mujer, sacudiendo su cabeza negativamente.

—Lo sospechaba, ¿cuánto tiempo cree que queda? —añadió Cornelius, mirando su reloj.

—No mucho, sugiero que hagamos la pregunta final y demos este juicio por terminado —, dijo Amelia sombríamente.

Cornelius asintió, habiendo sospechado que aquella iba a ser la respuesta de la bruja—. Muy bien.

—¿Cómo entraste en la sala de los registros? —preguntó Cornelius Fudge, permaneciendo en pie pero moviéndose hacia su propia mesa. La habitación se tensó inmediatamente, nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar mientras esperaban por su contestación. Aquel no era en absoluto el peor de los crímenes de Dumbledore, pero era el más preocupante. Si no obtenían su respuesta, y no podían arreglar lo que quiera que fuese, todo tendría que ser llevado de vuelta a las cámaras bajo Gringotts.

—No lo hice —, dijo Dumbledore.

Todo el mundo miró alrededor con cautela, con una débil esperanza floreciendo, ¿era Dumbledore inocente al menos de uno de los crímenes de los que había sido acusado? No se permitieron creerlo demasiado, ya que había muchas formas mediante las cuales alguien podía no responder a una pregunta bajo el Veritaserum.

—¿Cómo fue capaz de obtener la firma mágica de Harry Potter? —preguntó Amelia.

—Usé su registro —, respondió Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo lo obtuviste? —quiso saber Cornelius, poniéndose extremadamente furioso.

—Usé a mi elfo doméstico personal —, dijo el anciano.

Todo el mundo explotó de asombro; esa era una forma en la que no habían contemplado que alguien pudiese colarse. Cornelius se sentó sintiéndose débil, pero también aliviado. Si había sido un elfo doméstico, al menos podían asegurarse de que no volviese a ocurrir. Necesitarían la ayuda de los duendes, lo cual requeriría un alto precio ciertamente. Los duendes no hacían nada gratuitamente; negociaban y regateaban como demonios.

—¿Usó la información en el registro para localizar y secuestrar a Harry Potter? —preguntó Amelia. Si lo hizo, entonces le tenían por traición, tanto si había entrado personalmente en la habitación como si no.

—Sí —, confirmó Dumbledore.

—Miembros del Wizengamot, ahora deben deliberar qué se debe hacer con Albus Dumbledore. Todos jurarán juzgarle de forma imparcial, dejando de lado cualquier cosa que este mago haya hecho en el pasado. Las acciones mencionadas en este día son la razón de que esté aquí. A las dos de la tarde comunicaremos a todo el mundo si este veredicto será anunciado hoy o si habrá que esperar hasta mañana por la mañana —, declaró Cornelius, encarándose con el Wizengamot, su rostro frío y severo.

—Dudo seriamente que les lleve tanto, la verdad habla por sí sola, de forma bastante literal aquí —, comentó Severus con una media sonrisa.

Harry resopló, divertido por las palabras del hombre.

—¿Café otra vez? —sugirió Minerva—. Realmente necesito estirar mis piernas, y estoy deseando tomar otro café; normalmente no paso tanto tiempo si uno—. Para entonces ella normalmente ya había tomado seis o siete.

—Estoy de acuerdo —, respondió Severus.

—¿Puedo acompañaros a los tres? —preguntó Arthur; sin duda Harry iba a ir con ellos.

—Por supuesto—, dijo Minerva, antes de que Severus pudiese meter baza.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, todo el mundo fue informado de que el Wizengamot había terminado de deliberar y el juicio continuaba. Todos regresaron a sus asientos, preguntándose qué habrían decidido para Albus Dumbledore –traidor al mundo mágico–.

—Apuesto a que Skeeter está en su celda maldiciendo, este podría ser perfectamente el juicio del siglo —, dijo Sirius con aire vengativo, sonriendo ante la idea de ella chillando y gritando ante la puerta de su celda—. Habría impulsado su carrera.

—Lo habría hecho —, admitió Remus.

—En vez de eso no tiene carrera, el Profeta no la aceptará de nuevo después de que salga —, dijo Minerva.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio cuando Cornelius Fudge entró de nuevo en la sala; la otra puerta, en el lado opuesto de la estancia, se abrió casi al mismo tiempo y el Wizengamot entró. Tomaron de nuevo sus asientos para la etapa final del proceso contra Dumbledore.

—¿Asumo que se ha tomado una decisión? —preguntó Cornelius, aclarándose primero la voz mientras se ponía en pie. Estaba mirando al Wizengamot, sin dedicar a Dumbledore siquiera un vistazo. Percy Weasley estaba, como siempre, escribiendo todo lo que todo el mundo decía.

Un mago entrado en años se incorporó desde su asiento en el medio. Su nombre era Tiberius Ogden, y era ahora el Hechicero Jefe del Wizengamot y presidía sus reuniones. Los demás y él habían jurado juzgar de manera imparcial el caso como cualquier otro, así que nada podía influenciarles. Ese era el motivo de que la deliberación hubiese llevado tanto tiempo, con los cincuenta magos y brujas teniendo que hacer el juramento primero—. Lo hemos hecho, Ministro Fudge —, respondió oficialmente Tiberius, asintiendo con la cabeza con seriedad.

—¿Cuál es el veredicto, Tiberius Ogden, Hechicero Jefe del Wizengamot? —preguntó Cornelius; todo el mundo estaba tenso por la expectación.

—Albus Dumbledore, hemos decidido, cumplirá quince años en la prisión de Azkaban por los crímenes mencionados. Sin embargo, debido a su traición, deseamos que se le aplique el Beso del Dementor después de esta sentencia. Durante estos tiempos turbulentos debemos asegurar el futuro para las próximas generaciones —, dijo Tiberius con firmeza.

—¿Es ese vuestro veredicto? —preguntó Cornelius, mirando al resto del Wizengamot para asegurarse de que había sido una decisión conjunta.

—Lo es —, respondieron todos al unísono.

—¿Por qué hablan todos a la vez como borregos? —preguntó Harry, arqueando una ceja curiosa.

Severus dejó escapar una corta carcajada antes de lograr sofocarla, para gran sorpresa del todos los sentados a su alrededor. Arthur, Sirius, Remus, y sí, incluso Minerva se quedaron boquiabiertos por la sorpresa. Nadie había escuchado a Severus reírse antes, incluso por un sólo segundo; para decirlo de manera simple, estaban mudos de asombro. No a causa del veredicto, sino por la habilidad de un chico para hacer que todo el mundo actuase de manera diferente a la habitual.

* * *

 ****  
 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¡Feliz 2018!_**

 ** _¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué tal las fiestas?_**

 _ **Esperamos que os gustase el capítulo de hoy, por fin ha terminado el juicio de Dumbledore y ya sabemos su sentencia ¿Qué os ha parecido?**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a:**_ _Cristine Malfoy, AngieSCullen, andy-yare21, Kira .Itsuki-san, liz,.hattu79, sachacaro, cuqui .luna.3, Sara, Neyleen Cipher-Pines, Duchesse Mangemort_ _ **y**_ _Lunatica Drake Dark_ **_por vuestros comentarios!_**

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 _ **¡Cuidaros mucho!**_

 _ **Un saludo.**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	51. Capítulo 51

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 51**

 **Regresando a Casa**

* * *

—Vamos —, dijo Severus poniéndose en pie, preparado para sacar a Harry de allí mientras todo el mundo estaba distraído con los sucesos que acababan de acontecer. Dumbledore acababa de ser enviado por medio de un Traslador a la Prisión de Azkaban; ciertamente no iba a ser un recluso popular, eso era seguro. Severus no estaba sorprendido por el veredicto; la traición no era algo que se tomasen muy bien en el mundo mágico. Al menos al viejo hipócrita no le darían el beso del Dementor directamente; primero sufriría torturas infernales. Con un poco de suerte vería todo lo que había hecho mal durante quince años. Manteniendo una firme presa sobre el brazo del chico mientras les hacía cruzar entre la multitud de brujas y magos, Snape siguió teniendo que contener sus gruñidos. Odiaba que la gente le tocase, incluso cuando no era a propósito. Sólo unas pocas personas especiales tenían permitido su contacto, como Lily y Harry, por supuesto; Minerva podía salirse con la suya en eso también. Durante toda su vida el contacto físico había sido duro y frío, y normalmente doloroso si su padre estaba borracho… lo cual era la mayor parte del tiempo. Incluso sus años de adolescencia los había pasado herido y solo, tanto que la mera idea de la gente tocándole le hacía sentir incómodo. No hizo frente al hecho de estar incómodo; provocó que la tomase con los demás.

—Yo me encargo —, dijo una voz detrás de Severus; moviéndose en torno a la multitud, ella tiró de las pesadas puertas para abrirlas. Minerva no podía usar magia porque todo el mundo estaba a su alrededor; era enloquecedor, realmente. Finalmente hizo un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para dejarles salir de la caótica sala del tribunal. Todavía estaba ligeramente aturdida por el hecho de que Severus se hubiese reído, ¡en una sala llena de gente! Jamás en todos sus años había visto al hombre tan vivo. Era fascinante, y confiaba en que Harry siguiese haciendo lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo con él. Si alguien merecía ser feliz, ese era con toda certeza Severus.

—Gracias, Minerva —, dijo el Profesor de Pociones, agradecido, mientras el ruido quedaba inmediatamente amortiguado por la puerta que se cerraba. Juntos se encaminaron hacia el Atrio, ansiosos por escapar del abarrotado edificio del Ministerio.

—¿A dónde vais ahora? —dijo Minerva mientras caminaban, preguntándose si Severus se quedaría en Hogwarts o se trasladaría inmediatamente.

—El Atrio y de regreso a Hogwarts —, dijo Severus secamente, comprendiendo la pregunta tras las palabras de Minerva sin que ella tuviese que decir nada. Él odiaba enseñar a niños; no tenía planes de quedarse después de que la guerra acabase, y sobre eso era inamovible. Incluso más incierto era dónde elegirían ir, eso sólo dependería de a dónde le gustaría a Harry que se dirigiesen.

—¿Y después? —preguntó Minerva con cautela, confiando en que no le perdería completamente; a pesar de su naturaleza adusta, el hombre se había convertido en alguien en quien confiaba con toda su alma. Más que eso, se había vuelto un amigo y confidente, uno que no deseaba perder tan pronto después de convertirse en Directora de Hogwarts. Había sabido que un día se convertiría en directora, pero sólo quizá diez o veinte años más tarde, e indudablemente había asumido que sería en circunstancias diferentes.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no tiene sentido en pensar en el futuro —, dijo Severus con seriedad—. Uno no puede estar seguro de si sobrevivirá a la guerra, especialmente alguien como yo—. Confiaba en hacerlo, porque sabía que su muerte sería devastadora para Harry, pero al menos el chico estaría bien cubierto. No sólo tendría la fortuna Potter, sino la herencia Prince y todo el dinero que había ganado fabricando pociones.

Harry resopló—. Levantarse cada día conlleva el riesgo de morir, ya sea cabreando a la persona equivocada o cayendo por las escaleras. Eso no significa que debamos quedarnos en la cama todo el tiempo; no nos impide pensar en qué haremos más tarde ese mismo día—. No le dio vueltas a lo que Severus había dicho; la idea de perderle le aterrorizaba.

— _Touché_ —, dijo Severus con una media sonrisa.

—Tiene una perspectiva del mundo bastante… rara, ¿verdad? —señaló Minerva, frunciendo sus labios.

—Rara no, sólo dolorosamente honesta —, respondió Severus, tan divertido como la profesora.

—Muy parecido a ti —, dijo Minerva.

Severus le lanzó una mirada jocosa antes de continuar, volviéndose para mirar al frente y encontrando una escena cómica frente a ellos. Dos magos estaban subidos en lo más alto de dos escaleras, intentando coger las varitas pegadas al techo sin romperlas, sin éxito. Los dueños de las mismas estaban observándoles, mitad temerosos de que sus varitas PUDIESEN romperse, y mitad esperanzados de que pudiesen ser retiradas con éxito del techo de mármol.

— _Accio_ Varitas —, intentó Severus, preguntándose si podría realizar la imposible proeza de bajarlas, ya que su magia y la de Harry estaban ahora fundidas en una. Mezcladas, conectadas, sus firmas mágicas fundiéndose juntas para formar una nueva, más poderosa. Ya no necesitaba usar su varita, pero no iba a dejar que los idiotas del Ministerio lo supiesen. Por desgracia, era algo que iba a tener que compartir con los demás en Hogwarts; podía enseñarle mucho a Harry, pero no todo –eso era simplemente imposible–.

Entonces súbitamente las varitas flotaron hasta media altura desde el techo, y después cayeron con un ruido sordo al suelo.

—¡Ya habíamos intentado eso! —exclamó un mago que todavía estaba subido en el último peldaño de su escalera, con gesto de sorpresa y consternación.

—¡Una docena de veces! —gritó el otro mago, bajando ya, indignado de que alguien hubiese aparecido y hubiese convertido su larga tarde en irrelevante con un pequeño conjuro que ellos habían estado usando sin éxito durante las últimas siete horas. ¡Incluso habían trabajado durante la hora del almuerzo! No hacía falta decir que estaba furioso.

—¿Cómo demonios has logrado eso? —quiso saber Kingsley, entre asombrado y cabreado. Los Aurores habían perdido casi un día de trabajo a causa de esto. Sin embargo por suerte las cosas habían estado bastante calmadas, para ser sincero. Bueno, si no contabas el caos en el Ministerio por el juicio de Dumbledore. Él no había sido uno de los que habían perdido su varita, pero había estado allí intentando recuperarlas. Se lo habían pedido a él porque era uno de los Aurores más poderosos del departamento. O más bien, se lo habían suplicado cuando le habían visto; acababa de Aparecerse para asistir al juicio de Dumbledore.

—Las invoqué —, dijo Severus sarcásticamente.

—Intenté eso un millón de veces —, dijo Shacklebolt sombríamente, apretando los dientes; no estaba de humor para el sarcasmo ahora mismo. Por otra parte, no había nadie que pudiese sacar de sus casillas a otro tanto como Snape, era exasperante la mayoría de las veces.

—Obviamente no con las suficientes ganas —se mofó Harry, tomándole el pelo y obteniendo una gran satisfacción de ello. Oh, cómo aborrecía a todo el mundo en la jodida Orden. Bueno, aparte de Fred y George, y quizá Minerva, y por supuesto Sev; seguía olvidando que su Dominante era parte de ella. Aborrecía a la mujer Weasley; Molly, recordaba vagamente que había dicho que se llamaba. Oh, y la Metamorfomaga Tonks. Jamás le caerían bien, ¿pero cómo podía culparles? Habían estado bajo la influencia de una poción… ah, qué cojones, de todas formas le daban igual; él no estaba allí para que le gustasen.

—¿Finalmente las bajasteis? —preguntó Sirius, caminando hasta el Atrio y reuniéndose con Severus, Harry y Minerva. Arthur ya estaba de regreso a su trabajo; no se podía permitir tomarse días libres. Así que estaba haciendo algunas horas extras, lo cual no sorprendió a Sirius, después de todo tenía una familia numerosa.

—Sí —, dijo Shacklebolt frunciendo el ceño. Black estaba demasiado contento para su gusto. Kingsley quería que le devolviesen su puesto; por desgracia todavía debían pasar meses hasta que pudiese reincorporarse. Había tenido intención de asistir al juicio, pero sus colegas Aurores le habían pedido que bajase las varitas a pesar del hecho de que no estaba trabajando.

—Se acerca la prensa —, alertó Minerva repentinamente.

Mirando alrededor, descubrieron que la directora tenía razón. Cerca de diez magos y brujas portando cámaras corrían hacia ellos. Los flashes brillaban con cada paso que daban, sus rostros también, con pasión y júbilo. Finalmente Harry Potter había regresado al mundo mágico, y deseaban cada detalle jugoso que pudiesen obtener.

—Mierda —, murmuró Harry mientras les observaba con desconfianza. Por suerte el Atrio era un lugar enorme con más de una docena de chimeneas.

Minerva tuvo que morderse la lengua; el impulso de reprender a Harry por su lenguaje era abrumador. Por desgracia, como profesora y enseñando a alumnos durante todo el año, esa respuesta estaba arraigada en ella. Logró contenerse y eso era lo principal; Harry no toleraría ser regañado, al menos por otro que no fuera Severus. Ella podía llegar a comprender su reacción. Harry no era una persona social, y ahora estaba viendo a tanta gente corriendo hacia él con expresiones que le recordaron a Minerva a un niño al que se le muestra un cachorrito.

—Vámonos —, dijo Severus, prácticamente lanzándose a sí mismo y a Harry al interior de la chimenea más cercana y gritando su destino. Segundos más tarde se habían ido, justo en el instante en que la multitud descendía hasta el grupo de Aurores que estaban revolviendo entre la pila de varitas para encontrar la suya.

—¿Era ese de verdad Harry Potter? ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Se ha inscrito en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué estaba en el Ministerio? ¿Cuándo podremos verle? ¿Podemos concertar una entrevista? ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Qué tal está? ¿Estaba herido cuando le encontraron? ¿Dónde le encontraron? ¿Por qué se ha mantenido en secreto? ¿Cuándo dieron con él? —les gritaron desde todas direcciones, principalmente dirigiéndose a Sirius y Minerva, que estaban ahora lamentablemente atrapados entre la multitud de periodistas.

—¿Está viviendo con usted, señor Black?

—¿Qué clases está recibiendo en Hogwarts?

—¿Qué planes tiene para cuando termine el colegio?

—¿Dónde se ha ido Harry Potter?

—¿Por qué estaba en el Ministerio?

—¿Ha estado el Ministro Fudge hablando con él?

—¿Por qué se ha marchado con el Profesor Snape?

—¡SILENCIO! —rugió Shacklebolt, frotándose las sienes, mientras los últimos Aurores finalmente recogían sus varitas y las ponían con presteza en sus túnicas para salvaguardarlas, a pesar del hecho de que Harry ya se había ido. Definitivamente no iban a cabrear al chico de nuevo, eso seguro. Tampoco estaba allí el que había salido volando hasta la fuente; había tenido que ir al ala médica por un hombro dislocado y una muñeca torcida—. No se harán comentarios —, añadió Kingsley con firmeza, fulminándoles con la mirada y retando a cualquiera a hacer otra pregunta más. Necesitaba una poción para aliviar el dolor de cabeza ahora mismo; en qué se había convertido aquel maldito día… Sólo había ido allí por el condenado juicio y había terminado enredado en aquello, había echado de menos el Ministerio… ahora sólo deseaba irse a casa y meterse en la cama.

—¿Por qué está intentando mantenerlo en secreto el Ministerio? ¡Merecemos saber qué está ocurriendo! —gritó uno de los periodistas.

—No merecen saberlo; sí, el señor Potter ha regresado al mundo mágico, pero eso es todo. Tiene derecho a su privacidad, y si no se la dan, se marchará de nuevo y no obtendrán ni una sola historia —, dijo Minerva de forma concisa.

—¿Por qué se iría? —gritó uno de ellos, con aire estupefacto.

—¿Aparte del hecho de que están tras una tonta historia sin preocuparse ni un ápice por lo que el señor Potter ha pasado? —respondió Minerva, lanzando una mirada de odio al periodista que había hecho la pregunta. Tras aquello, se Apareció del edificio, materializándose ante la puerta principal de Hogwarts. Decidió caminar en vez de llamar a un carruaje, necesitaba tiempo para serenarse. A pesar del hecho de que se había sentido traicionada por Dumbledore en tantas cosas, la mayoría en relación con Harry, se sintió diez veces peor ahora.

Ella jamás habría hecho favoritismos, ciertamente no mientras sus preferidos eran aún estudiantes en el colegio. Le había tenido mucho cariño a Lily, la muchacha había sido tan descarada y con tanto talento para la magia, aunque James Potter consiguió la mejor nota en Transformaciones; aun así, Lily había quedado segunda. Tenían que ser los mejores en clase, sobre todo para ser elegidos Prefectos. Ella se había enfadado por algunas de las cosas que los 'Merodeadores' habían hecho en el colegio, especialmente cuando Albus evitó que tomase ninguna acción directa para restringir sus actividades. Ella nunca había mirado para otro lado, y algunas de sus bromas habían sido inofensivas, aunque cuando había oído acerca de las acciones de Sirius la noche que envió a Severus tras un hombre lobo había montado en cólera. Había deseado expulsarle; casi había provocado la muerte de dos estudiantes, así que sí, deseaba que se marchase. Por desgracia Albus la había atado de manos, pero le había dejado sobradamente claro al chico que estaba furiosa. Había ayudado en algo que Remus hubiese necesitado casi un año para perdonarle también. Severus jamás había sido el mismo tras aquella noche. Entonces todos crecieron. Era de esperar, realmente; cuando uno estaba en guerra, la gente era forzada a crecer demasiado rápido. Estando en la Orden se había vuelto más cercana a ellos; el hecho de que Albus lo había organizado para que muriesen la hería profundamente.

Por el amor de Merlín, deseaba estrangular al viejo tonto. Manipular a la gente era una cosa, pero controlarles era algo totalmente diferente. Pobre Harry, un día podría sentir el dolor de su pérdida, y tendría que asumir el hecho de que se los habían arrebatado porque le querían más a él que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Estaba claro que habían superado la lealtad y la naturaleza controladora de la Poción; de alguna forma su amor por Harry había sido mayor que cualquier otra influencia. Obviamente Dumbledore se había sentido amenazado por eso; Sirius probablemente se estaría sintiendo peor aún porque había confiado en el antiguo director y ahora descubría que eso había provocado la muerte de su mejor amigo.

* * *

—Demonios, ¡nunca me acostumbraré a esto! —refunfuñó Harry, levantándose del suelo y meneando la cabeza cuando Severus simplemente salió de la chimenea con elegancia.

—Lo harás —, le aseguró Severus, eliminando mágicamente, sin palabras y sin varita, el hollín de sus ropas y rostros. Era tan cómodo ser capaz de hacer eso, una de las mayores ventajas de la unión con Harry, sin duda; bueno, aparte del hecho de que el chico era suyo, por supuesto—. Grace hará la cena hoy, ve y termina tus tareas.

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry, disconforme con el arreglo, pero si no quería que nadie se diese cuenta de que no sabía leer, cuanto antes aprendiese todo lo que debería haber sabido desde hace años, mejor; necesitaba estudiar. Aunque le estaba yendo realmente bien, apenas necesitaba ya el conjuro de lectura, excepto cuando se trataba de extraños nombres de ingredientes de pociones.

—El malhumor no te sienta bien —, dijo Severus atrayéndole hacia él; después de todo lo que había descubierto hoy, se sentía conmocionado, lo demostrase o no. No era de los que buscaba consuelo físico en otros, pero hoy parecía que esa regla general se podía ir al infierno. Estaba a medias contento de que Harry no pudiese empatizar con sus padres; de otra forma ambos estarían emocionalmente en lugares muy malos. No sólo Dumbledore había asesinado a Lilly, su mejor amiga, básicamente le había manipulado a él durante toda su vida. Había acudido al antiguo director suplicándole que la salvase, y mientras tanto el anciano estaba planeando su muerte. Aquello le dejaba frío y asqueado; por supuesto el viejo tonto había asumido erróneamente que él había querido a Lily como un amante, y él nunca le había corregido.

—De hecho lo hace —, replicó Harry con una sonrisa torcida, al menos al final había sido así.

Severus rió en voz baja; parecía que Harry estaba más… irritable últimamente, aunque no era capaz de descubrir por qué. Siempre había algo que él podía hacer para sacarle de ese estado, pero tenían mucho que hacer. Quizá si acababan con ello, más tarde podrían liberar algo de presión. Podía tener que ver con estar encerrados en la misma habitación, o quizá estar en una relación D/S a tiempo completo con él; no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Normalmente ambos sólo se veían durante las vacaciones, y la mayor parte del tiempo habían estado firmemente unidos a la cama, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

—Puedes hacer el desayuno para los dos mañana —, transigió Severus, deslizando sus dedos por el pelo de Harry mientras permanecían juntos saboreando el raro momento en que no estaban yendo de un lado para otro.

—Muy bien —, murmuró Harry, sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de Severus escuchando el latido de su corazón.

—Ve —, le urgió Severus tras unos minutos de silencio, empujando a Harry levemente hacia el escritorio que tenía en un lateral de la habitación, cerca de la chimenea para poder mantenerse caliente mientras trabajaba. En cuanto se hubo asegurado de que el chico haría lo que le había ordenado, se volvió y desapareció directamente en su biblioteca, a la caza del libro que necesitaba para liberar la magia de Harry.

Apoyándose contra la mesa en la biblioteca, tomó aire profundamente, intentando controlar sus emociones mientras las escudaba de Harry. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber pasado por alto las obvias ataduras en la magia de Harry. ¿Cuántas veces había mencionado el chico que tenía problemas controlándola? Él había pensado estúpidamente que se refería a magia accidental, a que sus poderes no habían sido entrenados. Severus maldijo internamente; qué tonto había sido. ¡No era de extrañar que Harry no pudiese controlarla si alguien la había atado! Era como intentar dominar a un jabalí salvaje que estaba encerrado dentro de un saco. Con un gruñido inmediatamente comenzó a repasar sus estanterías, buscando el libro que necesitaba. Con un poco de suerte lo tendría y no tendría que tratar de localizarlo en la biblioteca de Hogwarts o ir a la librería. La prensa estaría en todas partes buscando a Harry, y el hecho de que se habían ido juntos… supondría que también estarían tras él.

Libro tras libro fue sacado y devuelto a las estanterías mientras Severus buscaba el adecuado. Estaban ligeramente polvorientos; tendría que hacer que Grace les diese un repaso. Los libros estaban entre sus más preciadas posesiones, especialmente aquellos de Defensa y Pociones. Los empaquetó todos y los llevó a casa cuando regresó a Londres, algo más fácil de decir que de hacer con Harry en el piso. Había tenido que hacerlo a mano aquella vez, para su consternación, ya que un simple conjuro los habría dejado pulcramente en su lugar.

—¿Sev? —dijo Harry, entrando en la biblioteca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le espetó Severus, irritado por no poder encontrar el maldito libro.

—Hay alguien en la puerta, ¿quieres que me encargue de él? —preguntó Harry pero quedándose en el sitio donde estaba. Algo había puesto a Severus de mal humor, y sabía que cuando eso ocurría… era mejor apartarse de su camino. Cuando Harry se ponía de ese humor, normalmente salía y retaba a uno de los chicos de la calle a pelear, para liberar algo de presión. No sabía cómo lidiaba la gente normal con ello, aparte de quedarse pensativos en una habitación silenciosa.

Suspirando levemente, el sentimiento de culpa de Severus ya comenzaba a aparecer—. Estaré ahí en un minuto; sólo es Minerva, ¿puedes hacer que pase? —preguntó, recobrando el control de sí mismo. Aquello no era culpa de Harry y no debería estar desahogándose con él.

—Bien —, dijo Harry, cerrando la puerta de nuevo, preguntándose qué le habría puesto de aquella forma. ¿Podía ser lo que les había ocurrido a sus padres y la confesión de Dumbledore? Sabía que Severus le había tenido afecto a su madre; encogiéndose de hombros caminó hacia la puerta y dejó que Minerva entrase; tenía un montón de libros flotando tras ella. El olor a comida ya salía de la cocina; Grace estaba obviamente trabajando a destajo.

—Hola, Harry, ¿va todo bien? —preguntó Minerva, consciente de cómo se estaba tomando Severus la información que Dumbledore había escupido en el juicio—. ¿Está abajo en el laboratorio? —Le conocía lo bastante bien para saber dónde le gustaba ir cuando estaba preocupado.

—La biblioteca —, le dijo Harry, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta cerrada. Entonces tomó asiento y comenzó a escribir una vez más, afortunadamente no con la pluma. Aquella costumbre le volvía loco. Por qué el mundo mágico deseaba escribir con una pluma de pájaro, no lo sabía; era absurdo.

Minerva echó un vistazo, sorprendida a pesar de que no debería estarlo, de ver a Harry aprendiendo a leer y escribir, a juzgar por los libros que estaban abiertos frente a él. Obviamente no había recibido educación después de los nueve años. Al menos probablemente sabría las palabras básicas y cómo sumar y restar—. ¿Cómo está yendo? —preguntó, sorprendiendo a Harry, a juzgar por la forma en la que cerró el libro de golpe y se puso tenso.  
—No hay necesidad de avergonzarse; todos aprendemos cosas nuevas cada día, incluso yo misma, que tengo un título en Transformaciones. Incluso Severus aprende cosas nuevas diariamente; siempre hay espacio para más información —, dijo Minerva compasivamente—. El hecho de que desees aprender es admirable; si necesitas cualquier tipo de ayuda, estoy deseando ofrecértela.

—Gracias —, murmuró Harry, sintiéndose menos abochornado de que alguien más conociese su vergüenza. Abriendo el libro, comenzó a trabajar de nuevo; sin embargo todavía no quería que todo el mundo se enterase.

—No necesitará que le ayudes con eso, sino con la magia cuando llegue el momento —, dijo Severus con una media sonrisa, habiendo escuchado su conversación. Estaba agradecido con Minerva, podía literalmente sentir la vergüenza abandonar a Harry definitivamente ante el hecho de que alguien supiese que no podía leer ni escribir. El chico tendía a culparse a sí mismo, cuando en realidad la culpa recaía sobre los hombros de Dumbledore y los Dursley.

—¿Magia? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, mirando a su Dominante y preguntándose si se sentía mejor. Era tan difícil calibrar su reacción a las cosas, ya que era tan cerrado para la mayor parte. No obstante, lo mismo se podría decir de él mismo; el vínculo estaba permitiéndoles sentirse el uno al otro a pesar de que ambos no comunicaban sus sentimientos muy bien. Aunque la unión era útil, no era siempre de esa forma; su Dominante era bueno acallándola de alguna forma… tendría que preguntarle acerca de eso pronto.

—Yo no puedo enseñarte todas las ramas de la magia; necesitaremos la ayuda de los otros profesores. No te preocupes, sólo será con aquellos en los que confío, y estaré allí todo el tiempo —, dijo Severus, sintiendo la aprensión de Harry y diciéndoselo directamente, librándose de la preocupación antes de que comenzase a agobiarse.

—¿Cómo harás eso y dar clases? —preguntó Harry intrigado.

—No lo sé aún —, admitió Severus, masajeándose el puente de su nariz—. Arreglaré algo con los demás si están dispuestos.

—Con sus habilidades, harán fila —, dijo Minerva, uniéndose a la conversación. Ella de hecho deseaba enseñarle, llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía un tiempo. No estaba segura de si los demás se habían dado cuenta o no, pero ella lo sabía: Harry podía hacer magia sin varita. ¡Magia sin varita! Ella jamás había visto a nadie más antes con aquel talento… pensar que Lily podía haber adquirido esa útil habilidad. Se preguntó por qué no se lo había dicho a nadie, si aquel era el caso, pero parecía lo más probable ya que había lanzado el conjuro para proteger a Harry sin su varita.

Harry parpadeó, preguntándose de qué demonios estaba hablando. ¿Qué tipo de habilidades tenía? Él no era nada especial; eso había quedado sobradamente claro durante toda su vida. Aunque Severus le hacía sentirse especial, y le hacía pensar que lo era la mayor parte del tiempo, simplemente no podía creerlo. Él no era nada, no había sido nada su vida entera; demonios, hasta hacía unos pocos meses ni siquiera sabía leer. Si ella supiese lo que había estado haciendo con su magia, estaría incluso menos impresionada.

—Ciertamente —, dijo Severus, pensando en antes en el Ministerio. Harry ni siquiera había parpadeado cuando había enviado sus varitas volando al techo con lo que parecía un conjuro adhesivo semi-permanente unido a ellas. Se aseguraría de que los demás no intentasen limitar la magia del chico diciéndole lo que era y no era posible. Quería que Harry se expandiese hasta su pleno potencial, no que fuese sofocado por cualquiera que le dijese de qué era y no era capaz la magia—. ¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó, dándose cuenta de que obviamente Minerva estaba allí por una razón.

—El libro —, dijo Minerva, meneando la cabeza para deshacerse de sus pensamientos y tendiéndoselo—. Sólo me llevó tres minutos encontrarlo. Él ni siquiera hizo el intento de ocultar cualquier cosa incriminatoria.

—Eso es porque no pensaba que le fuesen a coger; pensaba que era invencible y que nadie podría oponérsele —, dijo Severus con seriedad, abriendo el libro y sintiendo la gratitud fluyendo a través de él. No tenía un ejemplar, así que buscarlo habría sido para nada.

—Muy cierto —, dijo Minerva, asintiendo.

—Gracias, Minerva, estaba buscando esto; no poseo este libro en particular. Tengo la sensación de que este fue uno de los muchos eliminados de la biblioteca de Hogwarts —, dijo Severus, frunciendo el ceño al final.

—Me guste o no… algunos de los libros que retiró debían haberlo sido; son bastante oscuros como para que los lean los estudiantes —, dijo Minerva.

—Al menos en Hogwarts podemos mantener vigilados a aquellos que demuestran un particular interés en ciertos libros —, dijo Severus—. Mejor que enterarse a posteriori, y demasiado tarde como para hacer algún bien.

—Una vez más, cierto —, dijo Minerva—. Voy de camino a devolver a Madam Pince los libros que fueron retirados.

—¿Madam Pince? —preguntó Harry.

—Ella es la bibliotecaria de la escuela; atesora los libros, y si algo ocurriese sería la última en salir. No abandonaría su puesto mientras quedase un solo libro en la biblioteca de Hogwarts —dijo Minerva con aprobación.

—Es una mujer resuelta —, dijo Severus, asintiendo.

—¿Te gustaría que te presentásemos a todo el mundo de manera adecuada esta noche? —le preguntó Minerva a Harry.

—No, ya he tenido bastante por hoy —dijo Harry haciendo una mueca. Sólo deseaba pasar algo de tiempo a solas con su Dominante, lo cual parecía imposible por el momento.

—Quizá dentro de unos días —, sugirió Severus, sintiendo las emociones de Harry, y sólo podía estar de acuerdo con él. Harry acababa de recibir la primera dosis de cómo de famoso era realmente; una cosa era que se lo dijesen y otra experimentar algo como aquello. Habían escapado por los pelos; sólo podía imaginar cómo habría sido si hubiesen logrado arrinconarle. Si llegaban a conocer al chico, sabía que no estarían impresionados y probablemente acabarían dando marcha atrás. A no ser que quisiesen sus varitas o cualquier cosa que tuviesen a mano hechas pedazos. Harry no se enfrentaría a su invasión echándose al suelo, presentaría batalla y el Ministerio no le haría nada, no hasta que Voldemort fuese destruido… y si trataban de destruir a un héroe, acabaría todo en un desastre mucho peor.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con el contrahechizo? —preguntó Minerva, haciendo una seña hacia el libro, mientras se preparaba para irse.

—No, estaré bien —, dijo Severus tras abrir el volumen y echarle un vistazo.

—Muy bien; buenas noches, caballeros —, dijo, abriendo la puerta y permitiendo que los libros la siguiesen, flotando arriba y abajo tras ella. Sólo entonces cerró la puerta, dando a ambos la privacidad que obviamente deseaban.

—Buenas noches —, dijo Severus automáticamente.

Severus se sentó en su alta silla tapizada en cuero, frente al crepitante fuego. La calidez se asentó en sus fríos huesos, mientras miraba el índice para encontrar dónde estaba el conjuro que estaba buscando. Página 103: Ataduras y Vínculos. Abriendo por esa página, comenzó examinó atentamente las palabras hasta que encontró la referencia al que había sido usado con Harry. Como sospechaba, había un contrahechizo para eliminarlo. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Dumbledore había planeado quitarlo, ¿o había confiado en que Harry fuese lo bastante poderoso como para destruir al Señor Oscuro sin la magia adicional? Su mente voló a lo que habría sido el primer año de Harry, y la piedra filosofal. Se habían pasado el verano entero creando y colocando todos aquellos encantamientos, sólo para que fuesen desechados cuando llegaron las noticias de que Harry había desaparecido. Lo que no comprendía: ¿por qué prepararlo todo si Dumbledore ya sabía que Harry no estaba allí? Aunque si hubiese tenido una residencia permanente, una carta se habría escrito por sí misma. El hecho de que Harry no se quedase en un sitio lo bastante como para que su magia se asentase había impedido inadvertidamente que fuese hallado. Se preguntó cómo habría sido el chico si hubiese sido encontrado a esa edad; descartó esos pensamientos, no tenía sentido fantasear. Así que Dumbledore probablemente había confiado en que el muchacho fuese hallado cuando las cartas fuesen enviadas a potenciales estudiantes de magia.

Harry terminó rápidamente el trabajo que Severus le había dicho que hiciese, antes de observar a su Dominante, mirándole fijamente. Odiaba cuando Severus se enfrascaba en un proyecto, no lo dejaría hasta que lo hubiese terminado del todo. ¡Podría pasar totalmente en pelotas delante de él y ni siquiera parpadearía! Hmm… los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron ante esa idea. Una expresión ladina se adueñó de su rostro… bueno, merecía la pena intentarlo… ¿no?

—La cena está lista, Amo Severus —, anunció Grace, surgiendo de la nada.

Harry gruñó, con sus dedos alejándose de sus botones. Maldición, hablando de aparecer en el momento menos oportuno. No había forma de que Severus se perdiese la cena, o más bien dejase que él se la perdiese, por nada en este mundo. Estaba ganando mucho peso, pero probablemente no lo suficiente para que el hombre estuviese contento con que se saltase una comida.

—Gracias, Grace. Eso será todo —, dijo Severus, poniéndose en pie y encaminándose hacia la mesa antes de sentarse de nuevo. El olor era delicioso; para ser honesto, la comida de Harry estaba mejor. No tenía ni idea de cómo el chico podía ser tan buen cocinero, pero lo era; todo lo que hacía estaba hecho a la perfección. Con toda probabilidad porque les gustaba su comida preparada de la misma manera.

—Sí, señor —, dijo Grace antes de desaparecer, sabiendo que cuando su Amo decía aquello, no deseaba ser molestado de nuevo.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a servirse la comida, Harry como siempre esperando hasta que Severus hubiese comenzado. No era algo que se esperase de él, sólo era algo que siempre había hecho. En casa de los Dursley había tenido que esperar hasta que todo el mundo hubiese acabado, para coger las sobras… eso, por supuesto, si no había sido ya engullido por los idiotas. Vernon y Dudley trataban de acabar con todo por maldad, para que él no pudiese comer. Después cuando comenzó a quedar con hombres para salir de las calles, estaba medio temeroso de que le hiciesen marcharse también sin probar nada. Al final, siempre había esperado hasta que su Dominante hubiese empezado a comer.

—Eliminaré el bloqueo en tu magia, no te inquietes —, dijo Severus, sintiendo las emociones de Harry y malinterpretándolas.

—Lo sé —, dijo Harry, tragando las zanahorias que tenía en la boca antes de hablar—. ¿Podemos hacerlo mañana, por favor?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Severus con curiosidad, mientras cortaba en dos su filete. El plato estaba lleno, desde que Harry había regresado a su vida, había estado comiendo más, cuidándose mejor a sí mismo. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía velar por otra persona si él no estaba en forma? Era bastante simple realmente; no sería capaz de hacerlo. Por supuesto podría ser porque ya no estaba tan deprimido, y lo había estado. La marcha de Harry de su vida había dolido, y Severus odiaba el hecho de que se había permitido a sí mismo ser lo bastante abierto como para que le hiciese daño de esa forma. Había estado decidido a que no ocurriese de nuevo, prometiendo no permitir jamás a nadie acercarse tanto ni anhelar a alguien de quien cuidar. Entonces Harry reapareció. Se sentía con más confianza ahora, sabiendo si el chico desapareciese inesperadamente podría traerle de vuelta. Jamás volvería a pasar por lo mismo que hacía un año.

Harry simplemente miró a Severus, sus ojos verdes encendidos con la pasión, y ni siquiera necesitó decir nada. Tras los sucesos de aquel día, sólo deseaba que le cuidasen, liberar algo de tensión… ser amado. Era la única forma que él comprendía. Quizá con el tiempo podría conocer otras formas… pero ahora era lo que deseaba desesperadamente.

Severus sonrió de forma burlona y meneó la cabeza; algunas veces Harry podía ser totalmente insaciable. No podía negarle nada, no cuando podía sentir la necesidad y la desesperación derramándose de él en oleadas. Era más que sólo sexo; podía sentirlo. Era como si Harry necesitase sentirse querido, deseable.

Harry ocultó su sonrisa tras su mano cuando se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba comiendo la cena mucho más rápido que hacía unos pocos minutos atrás. Rápidamente siguió su ejemplo, casi retorciéndose en su asiento. Ya estaba excitado y el hombre ni siquiera le había tocado aún. Harry se maldijo a sí mismo por poner tanta comida en su plato. Decidiendo no terminar, empujó el plato lejos de él, poniéndose en pie y comenzando a quitarse la ropa lentamente. Observó aquellos ojos negros brillar con fuego mientras su Dominante decidía abandonar también su cena e ir directamente al postre. Inclinándose tras lanzar una mirada a Severus, comenzó a deshacer las lazadas de sus zapatos, gimiendo cuando sintió al hombre moverse, colocándose ahora tras él. A pesar de ello colocó sus botas a un lado pulcramente, antes de incorporarse para encararse con él, el deseo evidente en cada línea de su cuerpo.

Severus pasó su dedo por el pecho desnudo de Harry, deleitándose en la carne de gallina que apareció y en el gemido que le siguió. Siempre había sido tentadoramente fácil excitarle; se detuvo sólo a unos centímetros de la entrepierna del chico antes de alejarse. Harry le miró atónito hasta que se dio cuenta de que sólo había ido al dormitorio. Poniendo su cerebro en marcha, corrió a toda prisa tras él. Viéndole de pie allí en medio de la habitación, se movió a su alrededor y comenzó a desnudarle, desabrochando su túnica de viaje y doblándola antes de colocarla en la silla; el resto de la ropa del Maestro de Pociones le siguió rápidamente. El deseo de tocarle era fuerte, pero logró contenerse.

—Sobre la cama, a cuatro patas —, dijo Severus, moviéndose hacia el cajón donde solía guardar sus juguetes favoritos.

Harry respiró agitado; estremeciéndose de anticipación trepó a la cama. Severus estaba en modo Dominante total, y aquello le hacía sentir más vivo. Casi inmediatamente, la cama descendió y Severus usó un trozo de seda negra para cubrir sus ojos. No podía ver más que negrura, y escuchar sólo su propia respiración y un ruido ocasional que no era capaz de identificar. Escuchó un cajón abrirse para sacar un frasco, no necesitaba adivinar qué era ESO.

—¿Recuerdas la palabra de seguridad? —preguntó Severus, sin tocarle; necesitaba su concentración ahora.

—Sí, Señor —, murmuró Harry temblando.

—¿Cuál es? —le preguntó Severus, mirando su forma desnuda. Era espectacular, más incluso ahora con algo más de carne sobre los huesos. Parecía sano y menos frágil ahora, lo cual era algo bueno. Su erección se removió aún más tan solo con pensar en lo que harían durante las próximas horas. Oh, aquello era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa en que pudiesen emplear el tiempo.

—Díctamo, Señor —, respondió Harry sin aliento.

—Muy bien —, dijo Severus, deslizándose por la cama hasta que estuvo a sus pies y pudo ver el trasero del chico. El pequeño anillo de músculo que allí había era el centro de su atención. Abriendo el frasco vertió el aceite en sus dedos y comenzó a tantear su entrada; casi inmediatamente comenzó a contraerse como si rogase por algo más que su dedo.

Harry jadeó ante el primer contacto; incapaz de ver, sólo de sentir, las sensaciones se intensificaban. Gimió mientras Severus tocaba ese punto en su interior que hacía que apareciesen fuegos artificiales tras sus párpados cerrados. Apretándose en torno a él, intentó crear algún tipo de fricción, sólo para que resultase fútil. Entonces el segundo dedo le siguió, abriéndose junto al otro antes de jugar de nuevo con su próstata.

—Oh no, Harry, déjame escucharte, pequeño —, dijo Severus, retirándose completamente.

Harry se quejó, decepcionado—. Por favor, Señor —, rogó, meneando su culo lascivamente.

—Mucho mejor —, murmuró Severus, deslizando tres dedos dentro del trasero bien aceitado del chico, disfrutando la sensación de tenerle alrededor de ellos. Se descubrió a sí mismo teniendo que masajear su abultada erección para hacerla más manejable. Apenas había tocado a Harry, y ya estaba a punto de correrse; algunas veces realmente se sentía como un adolescente, incapaz de controlarse cerca del chico de diecisiete años. Por desgracia estaba sintiendo las reacciones de ambos, lo cual estaba intensificando su experiencia.

Severus sacó sus dedos de Harry, sus labios frunciéndose ante el quejido de frustración que salió de los labios de su sumiso.

—Tan ansioso, mi Harry —, murmuró, cogiendo un objeto que había sacado, jugueteando con él durante unos segundos.

Harry gimió. La voz del hombre le hacía cosas que deberían ser ilegales; nadie debería tener una voz como aquella. Estaba tan duro; tenía tantas ganas de correrse. Palabras susurradas llegaron a sus oídos antes de que sintiese una sensación de cosquilleo en la base de su miembro. Le recordó la sensación de ponerse un anillo para el pene, y se preguntó muy brevemente si Severus había creado el conjuro o era uno sobradamente conocido. Todo abandonó sus pensamientos mientras sentía al hombre tocándole de nuevo, pero no duró mucho, provocando un quejido por su parte. Su decepción no duró demasiado mientras un fuerte gemido salía de él al notar algo deslizándose a través del relajado anillo de músculo de su culo.

Severus prefería usar un conjuro; era mucho más fácil que jugar con invenciones muggles. El problema con los juguetes muggles era que siempre estaba preocupado de que algo pudiese pasar. Se suponía que no debías usarlo durante más de media hora, de otra forma podía derivar en problemas médicos, y otras secuelas que le dejaron estremeciéndose mientras leía el folleto que venía con él. ¡Gangrena del pene, de hecho! Oh no, cuando podía prefería usar la magia en vez de juguetes muggles. Los anillos de plástico eran una pesadilla, especialmente contra el vello público. Aquella era la última vez que había usado uno, de hecho. ¿Qué placer podías obtener en treinta minutos? Bueno, tenía que admitir que mucho, pero él prefería prolongarlo más. Con un conjuro era posible; si lo deseabas podías dejarlo puesto indefinidamente, y todo lo que hacía era retrasar los orgasmos y hacerlos más fuertes cuando finalmente te corrías. Sin embargo, había algunos juguetes que le habían gustado, como el que tenía en su mano. Las bolas anales; las usaba con bastante regularidad, pero a Harry le esperaba una sorpresa esa noche. Era la primera vez desde que habían estado juntos en Londres… y si hubiese sabido acerca de su magia… bueno, digamos simplemente que habrían sido usadas de aquella forma desde hacía mucho.

Severus empujó otra bola de plástico a través del anillo, observándola desaparecer dentro de Harry, que se mordía el labio para evitar gemir. Merlín, debería estar ya acostumbrado a esa visión, pero no, todavía le excitaba más que nada en el mundo. Las bolas se hicieron más grandes mientras las insertaba, hasta que las ocho fueron codiciosamente absorbidas por su desesperado sumiso; todo lo que quedaba fuera a la vista era el gran aro que se usaba como asidero para sacarlas.

Sus dedos aceitados comenzaron a jugar con el pene y los testículos de Harry, disfrutando de los sonidos que podía obtener de su sumiso. Siempre sabía cuándo el chico estaba llegando al límite, ya que comenzaba a maldecir. Era divertido, al menos en la cama, cuando comenzaba a soltar todas las palabrotas que conocía en su idioma… las cuales por cierto, eran muchas. Engarfiando su dedo en el anillo de plástico, frotando su pulgar contra el glande de Harry mientras tiraba para sacar las bolas anales de su cuerpo, dilatando y relajando el estrecho esfínter, y vibrando a la vez. Harry sintió una sobrecargada sensación de placer mientras las bolas salían una tras otra. Usando el conjuro para hacer que las bolas vibrasen provocó que un grito de éxtasis saliese de su garganta. Aquello casi hizo que Severus se corriese sólo de oírlo. El chico jadeó en busca de aire mientras llegaba a la cúspide de la sensación que el placer le estaba provocando; su cuerpo estaba conmocionado y exhausto, pero no quería que aquello acabase.

Las piernas de Harry hacían un gran esfuerzo para mantenerle erguido; a duras penas podía conservar esa posición. Se quedó sin respiración mientras las bolas eran introducidas una vez más en su interior. Se aferró a las sábanas, con su barbilla apoyada en su pecho mientras se dejaba llevar por el deseo que crecía dentro de él, incapaz de hallar aún la liberación—. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR —, murmuró Harry una y otra vez.

—¿Quieres que pare, Harry? —le provocó Severus, deteniendo sus movimientos, apretando su entrepierna de nuevo mientras el placer crecía demasiado; no quería acabar con aquello prematuramente.

—¡NO! —dijo Harry con voz áspera, de inmediato y con fuerza, su respiración trabajosa.

—¿No, qué? —preguntó Severus, retorciendo el pezón de Harry.

—No, Señor —, respondió el chico arrepentido, sus músculos tensándose; sólo deseaba desplomarse sobre la cama.

—Hmm —, dijo Severus, retorciendo el otro pezón. Sabía que Harry no iba a aguantar mucho más, al menos no en esa posición. Pasando sus dedos por su espalda, descubrió que estaba sudando. El muchacho se arqueó contra él cuando alcanzó su trasero. Enganchando su dedo en el anillo, retiró el conjuro sobre el muchacho y comenzó a acariciarle de nuevo, rápido y duro como sabía que le gustaba. Podía sentir lo cerca que estaba de correrse. Frotando su glande sin piedad, le dijo sin aliento, observándole—, córrete para mí, Harry —. Severus sacó las bolas en mitad del orgasmo asegurándose de que vibraban una vez más, desbordando al muchacho totalmente. Sus brazos cedieron, su mente quedó en blanco y, tendido sobre la cama, disfrutó del increíble orgasmo hasta que quedó totalmente agotado.

Severus limpió y desinfectó las bolas de forma ausente antes de colocarlas de nuevo en el cajón, mientras frotaba tiernamente arriba y abajo la espalda de Harry. Esbozó una media sonrisa cuando el desastre que su eyaculación había provocado desapareció; oh, el chico aprendía con rapidez, y captaba las cosas muy rápido. No iba a tener problema con el lanzamiento de conjuros, de eso estaba cien por cien seguro. Retiró la venda improvisada, y la colocó en el cajón también.

Harry se tendió de espaldas, arqueando y elevando su culo. Severus le comprendió con rapidez e inmediatamente cogió una almohada y la colocó bajo él. Permitiendo al chico relajar su espalda sobre ella, con un rápido pero cuidadoso empujón, el hombre se enterró profundamente en el muchacho, sin tener que preocuparse por hacerle daño ya que ya estaba dilatado y lubricado. Era un completo deleite estar de nuevo en su interior. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho, así que con eso en mente, se retiró y volvió a embestir, con Harry arqueándose, llevándole increíblemente profundo en el estrecho y acogedor calor. Ambos se perdieron en las sensaciones que estaban provocando en el otro y compartiendo a través del vínculo.

Cuanto más se acercaban a llegar al orgasmo, más errático se volvía su ritmo hasta que al fin Severus se vació dentro de Harry, reclamándole de nuevo y renovando y fortaleciendo su vínculo completamente. Invocando otro juguete –era largo, flexible y curvo– provocó que Harry gimiese ante la sensación mientras lo deslizaba cuidadosamente en el resbaladizo canal. Era muy fácil causar desgarros o roturas, así que siempre era cuidadoso cuando hacía aquello. El recto fue cerrado y sellado con el plug anal, atrapando el fluido dentro. Severus no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver aquel culo ordeñando el juguete. El plug también tenía la habilidad de inyectar un chorro de líquido dentro del recto, pero todavía tenía que probar esa función. Aunque le excitaba el pensamiento de usarlo para recordarle a Harry a quién pertenecía. Quizá un día, haciendo que su semen se derramase de forma inesperada dentro de Harry cuando a él le apeteciese. Mordiéndose el labio, no podía soportar más dulce tortura hoy, así que forzó a su mente a entretenerse en otras cosas en vez de ello. No era una tarea fácil, eso por descontado.

Moviendo la pierna de Harry, Severus subió por la cama y cogió las almohadas para poder ponerse más confortable. Inspirando profundamente, recobrando su control perdido, cerró sus ojos y simplemente se quedó allí tumbado; la habitación estaba lo bastante cálida como que no necesitasen obligatoriamente el edredón. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry se moviese también, amoldándose contra el pecho de Severus, envolviendo sus piernas en torno al hombre hasta que estuvo enroscado en torno a él como una enredadera.

—Me gusta ese conjuro —, murmuró Harry, todavía sin aliento, hablando en voz baja; su garganta todavía le dolía por lo mucho que había gritado. Pensaba, si le hubiese hablado a Severus acerca de su magia… podría haber experimentado aquello mucho antes y quizá no habría huido aterrado.

—Lo supuse —, dijo Severus con una media sonrisa, sin tener que adivinar a cual se refería.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras mágico? ¿No confiabas en mí para que guardase el secreto? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, disfrutando de la sensación de estar simplemente tumbado allí con su Dominante.

Severus se puso tenso ante la pregunta, pero sabía que debía responderla a pesar de los sentimientos que provocaba en él.

—No tienes que responder —, se apresuró a decir Harry. No deseaba arruinar el ambiente, aunque temió haberlo hecho ya.

—Pensaba que eras un muggle, mi magia no fue capaz de detectar ningún poder en ti... —dijo Severus, todavía molesto a causa de ello. Su propia magia le había fallado. Merlín, si lo hubiese sabido, las cosas habrían sido tan diferentes—. La gente no mágica jamás debería saber acerca de la magia; puede que hubiese unas cuantas veces en las que estuve tentado de hablarte acerca de ello, pero debido experiencias pasadas no lo hice. Nunca pensé que cometería el mismo error que mi madre, pero lo hice.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Harry. Quizá mantener su magia oculta a sus anteriores Dominantes había sido algo bueno después de todo.

—Los muggles normalmente no reaccionan bien cuando descubren la magia —, explicó Severus—. Mi propio padre es un ejemplo perfecto de ello. No estoy seguro de cuándo le confesó mi madre acerca de sus habilidades mágicas, probablemente quizá cuando nací yo o cuando hice magia accidental por primera vez. Ella se casó con él sin decirle que era una bruja. Él no reaccionó bien ante ello; se volvió temeroso, maltratador y cuando perdió su trabajo comenzó a beber y se volvió peor. El matrimonio de mis padres no fue más que interminables discusiones y peleas hasta el día que murieron. Yo odiaba estar allí, escucharles, y odiaba incluso más estar cerca de mi padre, especialmente cuando estaba borracho. Hacia el final, aquello se volvió más y más frecuente —. No es que hubiese temido que Harry se volviese un maltratador, pero le había preocupado que huyese, al tener un "Dominante" que podía matarle con agitar su varita, provocarle dolor inimaginable, forzarle a hacer cosas, coaccionarle, drogarle con pociones de las que no pudiese escapar… ¿por qué reaccionaría favorablemente ante esa perspectiva cualquier muggle en su sano juicio?

—¿Es por eso que no bebes mucho? —preguntó Harry, dando una patada para traer el edredón hacia ellos.

—En efecto —, dijo Severus con una leve sonrisa, ayudando a Harry a cubrirles a ambos, antes de que enroscase sus piernas en torno a él de nuevo. El hombre puso gesto de fastidio mientras el chico se movía ligeramente contra su pierna, empujando el plug más profundamente en su interior. Gemía levemente, insaciable del todo.

—¿Me perdonarás alguna vez por marcharme? —preguntó Harry en voz baja, podía no importarle lo que pensasen otras personas, pero Severus no era los demás. De hecho él era realmente la única persona por la que se preocupaba, incluso aunque le hubiese costado admitirlo. Por desgracia, no había sido capaz de negar lo que sintió cuando se marchó, no estaba en su naturaleza deprimirse, pero lo había hecho cuando le había dejado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo he hecho? —preguntó Severus. Odiaba recordar aquella época; hasta que Harry había aparecido no había sabido qué demonios le había ocurrido. Si se había marchado, estaba herido y había sido incapaz de ponerse en contacto con él, o el peor escenario que pasaba por su mente, que 'Harrison' había sufrido un accidente mortal. Durante días no había dejado el piso, comido, o hecho nada más que esperar, confiando en que entraría por la puerta con una muy buena explicación. En su depresión había comenzado a preparar pociones para Poppy, y cualquier poción que le apeteciese sólo para pasar el tiempo y mantener su mente lejos del chico. Entonces había regresado a Hogwarts, había sufrido el año entero, y después había regresado a casa. Había tenido toda la intención de buscarle, incapaz de estar más sin una respuesta. Especialmente en caso de que hubiese estado herido; había planeado ir a hospitales y similares. No había tenido éxito, de hecho no había ningún Harrison Blake de la edad que él había insistido en que tenía en ninguna base de datos muggle. Entonces Dumbledore había solicitado su presencia y el resto ahora era historia, como el muchacho le había dicho una vez.

Harry permaneció en silencio, no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta… sólo había tenido la sensación de que Severus no le había perdonado. Si el hombre era en algo parecido a él, sin embargo, no le perdonaría en mucho tiempo.

—Desearía poder decirte lo que deseas oír, Harry —, murmuró Severus al oído del chico—. Soy por naturaleza un hombre al que le cuesta perdonar; comprendo por qué sentiste la necesidad de huir. Sin embargo, al final deberías haber confiado en mí. No tenía nada más que tu propio interés en mente, y no te habría traicionado. Te he perdonado en gran medida por confiar en mí con esto… —dijo Severus, sus dedos recorriendo el collar de Harry; la confianza que aquello debía haber requerido… le dejaba perplejo.

—¿No me habrías traído a Hogwarts si hubieses descubierto quién era? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, sin saber si deseaba la respuesta a esa pregunta o no.

—No lo sé, y nunca lo sabremos; no tuvimos la oportunidad de ser honestos el uno con el otro, ¿verdad? —preguntó Severus.

—No —, dijo Harry, jadeando cuando la pierna de Severus accidentalmente empujó el plug más profundamente en su interior.

—¿Cómo supiste que yo era mágico? —preguntó Severus, usando su magia para hacer que el plug vibrase en el interior del chico.

Harry gimió, su cuerpo arqueándose mientras las palabras salían entrecortadas—. Podía ver algo de magia entonces y sentirla. Era un poco de ambas cosas contigo; pude sentir la poción en el café aquel día —, logró decir con voz aguda y sin aliento. Quería que parase, no se veía capaz de soportar más aquello, y aun así deseaba que su Dominante continuase… sería peor si se detenía. Nunca lograría dormir sintiéndose frustrado sexualmente.

Severus parecía saber que no podría aguantar más, así que hizo más presión en el plug, haciendo que vibrase más rápido mientras llevaba a Harry con presteza al orgasmo. Limpiando lo derramado, gruñó cuando el chico se enroscó una vez más en torno a él como el tentáculo de un maldito pulpo. Meneando la cabeza en la oscuridad, simplemente ajustó su almohada y se puso cómodo, Harry caería rendido, siempre lo hacía—. Duerme —, le dijo Severus.

—¿Vas a volver a dar clases mañana? —preguntó Harry, sus ojos cerrados, un bostezo abriéndose paso en su garganta. Estaba agotado, y sabía que no estaría despierto mucho rato; incluso ahora podía sentirse flotando pero luchó contra ello, deseando saber la respuesta.

—Sí —, respondió Severus, pasando su mano a través del pelo de Harry.

—Buenas noches —, murmuró Harry antes de que el sueño finalmente le reclamase, su cuerpo extenuado relajándose al completo al fin, recuperándose de sus actividades nocturnas.

—Buenas noches —, respondió Severus, pero Harry ya estaba dormido. Le llevó a Severus veinte minutos dormirse, su mente seguía volviendo a su conversación. Sin embargo al final logró caer en los brazos de Morfeo; al menos tendrían bastante tiempo para descansar ya que no era una hora muy avanzada de la noche aún.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Nos echabais de menos? Sé que hemos tardado un poquito en subir el capítulo nuevo, pero como podéis ver era más largo que los anteriores y lleva más trabajo. ¿Os ha gustado? Comparado con los del juicio de Dumbledore este ha sido tranquilito pero me ha encantado ver que Severus y Harry tenían un momentito para ellos y no estaban corriendo de un lado a otro XD.**_

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a:_** _AngieSCullen, Cristine Malfoy, Fran Ktrin Black, Lunatica Drake Dark, Kira .Itsuki-san, cuqui .luna .3, sachacaro, Sara Magu, Neyleen Cipher-Pines_ _ **y**_ _Tsuruga Lia1412_ _ **por vuestros comentarios!**_

 ** _¡Nos vemos en unos días!_**

 ** _Cuidaros mucho :D_**

 ** _Un saludo._**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	52. Capítulo 52

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 52**

 **Quitándose Un Peso de Encima**

* * *

Severus se despertó abruptamente a las seis en punto de la mañana; todavía faltaba una hora para que su alarma sonase. Mirando hacia su pecho, donde su sumiso yacía tendido durmiendo, se quedó en aquella posición durante algunos minutos, sumido en sus pensamientos. Centrados en su mayor parte en el día anterior, más específicamente en el hecho de que Harry pudiese ver a los thestrals. No le sorprendía en realidad, pero se preguntó a quién habría visto morir el chico, tanto si había sido él quien lo había provocado como si había sido otra persona. Más aún, estaba desconcertado por cómo Harry había logrado ocultárselo durante dos años. Bueno, por seis meses se le podía perdonar, porque ese era realmente el tiempo que había visto al chico… o más bien a Harrison, como él le había conocido en aquella época. Él había sido un espía, percibía inconsistencias, pero aun así no había visto nada que indicase algo diferente en el caso de Harry. Le preocupaba bastante, principalmente porque odiaba el hecho de que alguien hubiese logrado cegarle con éxito. No le gustaba; ¿estaba perdiendo su toque? ¿O simplemente había estado obnubilado porque se preocupaba por él? Su mente voló a los días que había pasado con el muchacho, y todavía no halló nada fuera de lo común. Dumbledore estaba fuera de juego; realmente era quitarse un peso de encima, pero no estaba cien por cien cómodo. Probablemente nunca lo estaría, porque Harry siempre sería un objetivo en el mundo mágico. Le había prometido a su sumiso unas vacaciones; quizá podrían poner fecha para unas, puede que cerca de Navidades. Aunque deseaba estar en Hogwarts el día de Navidad y en Año Nuevo; el colegio estaba espectacular en esa época del año. No tenía duda de que Harry no había tenido unas Navidades como debe ser; ahora quería que experimentase todo lo que se había perdido.

Su mente saltó a los Dursley sin causa aparente. ¿Cómo había logrado Vernon Dursley ocultarle lo peor del abuso? Él era un lector de mentes habilidoso; no debería haber sido posible, especialmente considerando que el obeso idiota era un muggle. Dumbledore debía haber tenido algo que ver con eso, no había otra explicación. Lo que podía significar que había algo peor aún de lo que él no sabía nada. Harry no tenía motivos para sacarlo a relucir; después de todo, asumía que Severus lo sabía todo… lo cual obviamente no era el caso. No sólo Vernon había apuñalado a un niño inocente, sino que Petunia también.

Sentándose y moviendo con cuidado la cabeza de Harry a una almohada, se deslizó fuera de la cama, manteniendo un ojo sobre su sumiso para asegurarse de que no se despertaba durante esas maniobras. Cogiendo su ropa, salió de la habitación y se vistió rápidamente en la sala de estar, invocando una poción hasta él sin varita. En cuanto aquello estuvo hecho, usó la red Flu para llegar a la casa de Arabella Figg. Estaba unida al sistema, como había descubierto. Nadie que no lo estuviese tendría un tarro lleno de polvos Flu junto a su chimenea. Deseaba contarle lo que había ocurrido, darle el antídoto, y descubrir qué les había pasado a los Dursley al completo.

Arabella Figg parpadeó sorprendida cuando su red Flu relampagueó. Normalmente nadie la usaba para ir a verla; era ella quien la utilizaba de vez en cuando, en casos de 'emergencia'. Tenía que reconocer que habían sido pocos y espaciados en el tiempo; poniéndose en pie vio que su visitante era Severus, lo que le llevó a preguntarse qué estaba ocurriendo—. Severus… ¿qué haces aquí?— dijo sin alterar la expresión de su rostro.

—Dumbledore ha sido arrestado y sentenciado a ser encerrado en la prisión de Azkaban —, le dijo simplemente Severus—. Necesito que bebas esto, es un antídoto para una poción que él le dio a todo el mundo con la intención de controlarles. Podría explicar por qué no actuaste en contra de sus deseos; básicamente tenía a todo el mundo a su alrededor bajo la maldición _Imperius_.

Arabella le miró con los ojos desorbitados y su corazón dio un vuelco, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Aceptando la poción, la bebió de un trago haciendo una mueca ante su sabor. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tomado una; su estómago protestó con fuerza ante la presencia del líquido pero lo ignoró mientras volvía a su sitio—. Por favor, siéntate —, añadió, dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo maleducada.

—Gracias —, dijo simplemente el Profesor de Pociones mientras se acomodaba en la silla estampada de flores e infestada de pelos de gato—. ¿Sabes lo que le ocurrió a Dudley Dursley?

—Creo que fue a vivir a casa de su tía; tengo su dirección y teléfono —Petunia me los dio cuando fueron a visitarla y dejaron a Harry aquí —, dijo Arabella. Incorporándose cogió su enorme libro negro con nombres, teléfonos y por supuesto direcciones, y comenzó a pasar las páginas rápidamente.  
—Éste es el único que tengo. No estoy segura de si es reciente; nunca me puse en contacto con la mujer —, dijo Arabella estremeciéndose. Ella era una versión en femenino de Vernon, pero más vociferante, si es que eso era posible —aunque ella no lo había creído al principio—.

—¿Están los Dursley aún en prisión? —preguntó Severus, sólo para comprobar los datos que tenía.

—Sí, la casa todavía está vacía, esperando su regreso —, dijo Arabella—. No me sorprendería si descubrimos ahora que la han puesto en venta… Creo que Dumbledore compró la propiedad para ellos cuando Harry fue enviado a vivir con la familia.

—Gracias —, dijo Severus, aceptando el trozo de papel muggle. Obviamente ella quería que se lo devolviese, de otra forma habría escrito sin más la dirección en un trozo de sobra. Leyéndolo se dio cuenta de que sabía dónde era, un lugar bastante apartado. Haciendo una seña de despedida a Figg, Severus se Apareció fuera de su casa, apareciendo en el exterior de una casa bastante grande… bueno, ciertamente era mayor que el lugar en que él había crecido. Estaba rodeada por campos y había casetas repartidas por todas partes. Podías escuchar perros ladrando de fondo; por el sonido eran sólo cachorros. Rápidamente lanzó un conjuro de no-me-detectes antes de que alguien le descubriese. Observando los alrededores con atención, observó mientras una enormemente obesa mujer salía de la casa con una regadera y una gran bolsa de comida para perros y se encaminaba hacia una enorme caseta que parecía más una cabaña.

Severus entrecerró los ojos mirando a la mujer, reconociéndola por los recuerdos que había extraído de Vernon. Ella también odiaba a Harry, pero en realidad no había tenido otra opción, por desgracia, con su hermano contándole toda clase de mentiras a lo largo de los años. Le había dicho que los padres de Harry habían sido unos borrachos, que habían logrado matarse en un accidente de tráfico y que el chico había sido un niño problemático desde que había aparecido en sus vidas. Ella le había insistido a Vernon constantemente para que lo internase en un orfanato.

Agitando su varita, Severus se hizo invisible y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Se había acercado bastante cuando la mujer desapareció dentro de la choza. Por suerte la puerta había quedado lo bastante abierta como para que él se deslizase en su interior sin levantar sus sospechas. Ella no sabía nada del mundo mágico de todas formas, así que jamás habría sospechado nada. Obviamente Vernon no había decidido compartir su secreto.

Tenía razón; los perros que había dentro eran cachorros, docenas de ellos; hizo una mueca al pensarlo. El olor era atroz allí, un mezcla de excrementos y orina mezclados, así como algo más que no podía y no deseaba identificar. Avanzando hacia la mujer, se encontró con su mirada y se deslizó dentro de su mente indefensa. Recorrió sus recuerdos y pensamientos sin ningún atisbo de culpa, ya que ella simplemente creía que tenía el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza.

Severus observó mientras la mujer educaba a Dudley Dursley desde la edad de once años. De forma sorprendente, se había dado cuenta con rapidez de cómo era el chico, y lo había tratado con severidad. Él muchacho había esperado salirse con la suya con el robo, el acoso a otros chicos y sus caprichos, pero Marge había puesto freno a aquello pronto. Severus no pudo evitar admirarla por ello; el Dudley Dursley actual era muy diferente del chico que había acabado en el umbral de su casa. Todavía pesaba demasiado pero uno no podía esperar milagros. Por lo que podía ver, el chico era educado y decente ahora; todo el lavado de cerebro y las tendencias crueles que había visto en sus padres habían sido eliminadas de su de su mente. Marge jamás había llevado a Dudley a ver ni a Petunia ni a Vernon en todo el tiempo que había estado con ella. El juicio la había conmocionado; había comenzado a verles tal y como realmente eran. Lamentaba profundamente haber tomado parte en hacer la vida de Harry miserable. A menudo deseaba que estuviese sano y salvo, feliz al menos pero Marge conocía el lado duro de la vida y era consciente de que aquello podía no llegar a ocurrir. Saliendo de su mente, cualquier deseo de venganza que hubiese tenido contra ella o su sobrino había desaparecido. No podía culpar realmente a ninguno de los dos; Dudley sólo había sido un niño siguiendo el único ejemplo que conocía. Marge sólo había visto a Harry tres veces si tenía suerte cuando les visitaba. Suspirando para sí mismo, salió de la cabaña, dejando a la mujer con los cachorros, alejándose para poder Aparecerse sin que ella le escuchase.

La siguiente parada en su agenda era la prisión, pero iba a ser extremadamente difícil moverse por allí.

Severus se quedó de pie frente al cartel que indicaba "HM Prisión Wandsworth"; el lugar estaba casi en silencio. Se podía escuchar un zumbido surgiendo de cuando en cuando del interior, pero aparte de eso, absolutamente nada. Sabía que no sería capaz de entrar sin más en aquel sitio, aunque la gente normalmente quería salir, no entrar. No estaba seguro de cómo llegar hasta Vernon Dursley pero haría lo imposible para lograrlo. No saldrían de prisión vivos, no después de lo que le habían hecho a su sumiso. Avanzando invisible una vez más, siguió a uno de los guardias al interior del edificio, esperando impaciente mientras el hombre firmaba para entrar, y asegurándose de que pasaba a través de las puertas antes de que fuesen cerradas de golpe tras él. Parecía como si cruzase por una puerta tras otra cada pocos segundos. Siendo las seis de la mañana, los prisioneros probablemente estarían todavía en sus celdas. Snape sondeó la mente del hombre, tratando de encontrar cualquier referencia a Vernon. Por fin logró una tras casi cinco minutos de búsqueda.

Sin necesitar más al guardia, Snape se alejó, asegurándose de no hacer nada que pudiese ser visto en las pantallas. Sabía que todo el lugar estaba siendo monitorizado por cámaras de circuito cerrado de televisión, así que si se veía algo, sería sospechoso. Los muggles ya no creían en la magia, sus mentes simplemente no podían concebirla; hoy en día intentaban racionalizarla. Moviéndose silenciosamente a través de los pasillos, no se encontró con nadie en ningún momento mientras lo hacía. Sabía con exactitud dónde se encontraba la celda de Vernon.

Subiendo por las escaleras finalmente llegó a la planta en la que necesitaba estar. Siguió adelante, asomándose a las celdas hasta que llegó al fin a su destino. No podía abrir la cerradura de la puerta —los guardias se darían cuenta de eso— así que sin decir una palabra lanzó un conjuro de silencio para no poder ser escuchado antes de Aparecerse en el interior de la celda. Había dos personas dentro, un hombre delgado de pelo negro, y otro que reconoció como Vernon Dursley. Le dio mucha satisfacción ver el estado en que se encontraba el malvado muggle. El hombre ya no era obeso; su masa casi había desaparecido del todo. Tenía un enorme moratón en su rostro, y una antigua y desdibujada cicatriz recorriendo el lado contrario. Debía haber molestado a la persona equivocada; o eso o sabían lo que había hecho.

Una vez más lanzó un conjuro no verbal en Vernon Dursley, observando cómo su sueño se ponía tenso. Severus sonrió con fiera satisfacción; el conjuro era uno viejo, usado para hacer justicia en los días anteriores a la creación de Azkaban. Era un caso de ojo por ojo, de forma bastante literal; Vernon sentiría todo lo que le había hecho y había permitido que le hiciesen a Harry. Siendo tan mayor, para un muggle en cualquier caso, probablemente no sobreviviría. Eso o se suicidaría para acabar con ello; el resultado final era el mismo: un muggle muerto. El veneno, su primera idea, era demasiado rápido para los que eran como él. Incluso el veneno más doloroso no podría saciar la necesidad de venganza de Severus. Ese era el motivo por el que la gente no se metía con él, incluso los Mortífagos. El impulso de quedarse y dejar que el bastardo maltratador supiese quién le había hecho aquello era fuerte pero no podía arriesgarse, no ahora.

Con su tarea realizada, se Apareció en el exterior, antes de partir una vez más, esta vez para repetir el proceso paso por paso con Petunia Dursley. Sólo deseaba que aquella rama de árbol la hubiese golpeado en el pasado, para que Harry no hubiese tenido que soportar su rostro avinagrado siquiera por un segundo. HM Prisión Hollowway, allá vamos.

* * *

Gruñendo en voz baja, Harry parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras se despertaba; por primera vez su Dominante no estaba allí. Sentándose en la cama miró alrededor; ¿se había ido a clase sin él? Confiaba en que no. Mirando el reloj vio que sólo eran las seis y media. Severus no estaba en clase; ninguno de los estudiantes estaría siquiera en pie.

Apartando las sábanas salió de la cama, yendo hasta la ducha y abriéndola. Deslizándose dentro y suspirando mientras el agua caía en una cascada por su espalda, se sintió mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se preguntó mientras se frotaba si volverían alguna vez al piso de Severus en Londres; era extraño pero lo echaba de menos. La calma, la tranquilidad y el hecho de que él hacía todas sus comidas… por encima de todo echaba de menos tener a Severus todo para él. No pensaba que Hogwarts fuese a gustarle nunca— tampoco estaba seguro de por qué; le gustaba la magia. Quizá era por cómo había llegado allí, o quizá era por el hecho de que no había sido capaz de investigar el lugar adecuadamente.

¿Dónde estaba Severus? Normalmente no se marchaba o se levantaba tan pronto. Su Dominante no era de los que les gustaba madrugar, cuanto más pronto se levantaba, más gruñón estaba. Diversión y satisfacción que no eran suyas se filtraron a través del vínculo que compartía con el hombre; muy bien, ¡ahora tenía curiosidad de verdad! ¿En qué estaba metido? Cerrando la ducha, cogió una toalla de la barra y comenzó a secarse de forma ausente mientras regresaba hasta el dormitorio.

Abriendo su armario sonrió ante todas las prendas nuevas que tenía. Estaba acostumbrado a conseguir unas cuantas cosas aquí y allá de las tiendas cuando las necesitaba, volviéndose invisible. Nunca había tenido tanto donde elegir, sin embargo; el olor a nuevo todavía emanaba de la ropa. Finalmente cogió una camiseta, pantalones y un jersey —estaban en septiembre después de todo—, y no con buen tiempo. No, el buen tiempo había venido y se había ido; junio y julio eran los meses con clima más cálido allí en el Reino Unido. De sus dos cajones cogió ropa interior así como calcetines, antes de cerrarlos de nuevo. Tenía que hacer el desayuno hoy, así que sería mejor que se diese prisa; no estaba seguro de cuándo regresaría su Dominante. Vistiéndose con rapidez, se dirigió a la cocina, relajándose mientras comenzaba a hacerlo todo de la manera en la que a Severus le gustaba, incluso añadiendo el tomate que había freído para él.

Se estremeció cuando sintió el vínculo relampaguear momentáneamente, haciéndole saber que su Dominante estaba cerca; supuso que ese debía ser el motivo. Interesante, no había experimentado aquello antes… realmente debería leer aquel libro, ya que no sabía demasiado acerca del vínculo. Acababa de poner la comida en sus platos cuando Severus entró en sus aposentos.

—Bien, estás despierto—, dijo el hombre al ver a su sumiso en la cocina.

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry, observándole a través de su pelo con curiosidad—. El desayuno está listo; ¿te gustaría té o café?

—Tomaré café, por favor —, dijo Severus, quitándose los zapatos y la túnica de viaje antes de relajarse en el sofá. Tenía que hablar con Harry antes de que saliesen hacia el Gran Comedor y después a su clase.

—Bien —, murmuró Harry, cogiendo dos tazas de la alacena mientras hacía el agua hervir en la tetera de metal que descansaba sobre la placa de la cocina. Colocó el café instantáneo en ambas tazas, sin preocuparse por echar azúcar o nata ya que ninguno de los dos solía tomarlos. Tomaban un chorrito de leche, que añadió en cuanto hubo vertido el agua sobre el café y removido para disolverlo.

Cogiendo los platos, le tendió a Severus el suyo antes de regresar a por las tazas. Colocando ambas sobre la mesa, se sentó cerca de su Dominante, todavía intrigado acerca de dónde había estado pero no lo suficiente como para preguntar.

Los siguientes quince minutos transcurrieron en silencio, mientras ambos comían su desayuno y bebían sus cafés sin decir nada. Ninguno de los dos era un gran conversador, al menos no hasta que no habían tenido la oportunidad de despertarse como es debido.

—¿Qué ocurrió que te dio la habilidad de ver a los thestrals? —quiso saber Severus en cuanto los platos y las tazas se desvanecieron.

Harry se puso tenso. No deseaba hablar acerca de ello pero sabía que Severus no lo dejaría pasar. Había confiado estúpidamente en que su Dominante se hubiese olvidado, con todo lo demás que había ocurrido. Había esperado a medias la pregunta en cuanto llegaron a casa, pero Severus había estado demasiado preocupado con las ataduras de su magia.

—Harry —, dijo Severus a modo de advertencia, volviéndose impaciente en extremo con su sumiso a media que los minutos se arrastraban sin que hubiese respuesta.

—Ocurrió cuando tenía once —suspiró Harry, cediendo; no era algo de lo que le gustase hablar—. Antes de que descubriese el club—. Y mucho antes de que se convirtiese en sumiso de nadie.

Severus no dijo nada y esperó a que el chico comenzase a hablar de nuevo; al menos ahora tenía un dato. Harry no había sido sumiso a la edad de once años; aquello era un pequeño alivio. Por lo que había oído durante su conversación con los gemelos, sólo había tenido cinco Dominantes, lo cual probablemente le incluía a él. Tampoco se había quedado con ninguno de los otros después del periodo de prueba de tres meses, por varias razones, principalmente porque no le daban lo que él necesitaba o deseaba, como había dicho. Se preguntó qué le había hecho a él diferente a los demás; ¿por qué había deseado Harry quedarse? Por otro lado, sólo habían pasado dos, casi tres meses juntos antes de que él se marchase a Hogwarts de nuevo. Harry tenía un sitio donde quedarse que era cálido, confortable, sólo tenía que comprar su propia comida mientras él estaba fuera. Lo cual no había hecho; no, el chico había robado todo lo que necesitaba y no podía culparle por ello, ya que él habría hecho lo mismo para sobrevivir.

—Me topé con un chico de cinco años revolviendo bolsas de basura en busca de comida. Sabía cómo se sentía, pero al menos yo tenía magia. Él no tenía a nadie, así que le ayudé; fue el mayor error que pude haber cometido —suspiró Harry—. Fue en ese mismo momento cuando juré nunca preocuparme, nunca ayudar a nadie. Me convencí a mí mismo de que si dejaba a cualquiera acercarse sólo estaba pidiendo que me hiriesen. Nunca volví a hacerlo… hasta que llegaste tú, pero aquello se deslizó dentro de mí sin siquiera darme cuenta de qué estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó Severus, enormemente complacido de ser el primero por el que Harry sentía algo, ya que sus otros Dominantes obviamente no habían significado lo bastante como para que el chico se preocupase por ellos. No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho de sí mismo, lo cual no era extraño; aquello iba a la perfección con el carácter posesivo de Severus.

—Interrumpió una pelea entre otros dos chicos y yo —, dijo Harry, estremeciéndose sólo con recordarlo de nuevo—. Le apuñalaron en el pecho; mi magia no pudo ayudarle. Lo intenté y lo intenté pero no hizo nada —. Se había quedado allí tendido con el chico mientras se desangraba, su ropa empapada con su sangre. No deseaba volver a ser responsable de otra persona, ni ahora, ni nunca. Entonces había descubierto el club y se había dado cuenta de que jamás tendría que hacerlo. Los chicos culpables del crimen habían huido inmediatamente después de comprender lo que habían hecho; nunca les había vuelto a ver.

—No fuiste responsable de su muerte, Harry, ni de las acciones de sus asesinos. No le forzaste a ayudarte; se preocupaba lo bastante por ti como para intentarlo, y eso es todo lo que debería importar. Tampoco forzaste al idiota a sacar un cuchillo y apuñalar a un chico de cinco años indefenso —, dijo Severus rotundamente. Bueno, aquello lamentablemente explicaba por qué Harry podía ver a los thestrals. Merlín, deseaba que hubiese sido algo que el chico hubiese hecho en defensa propia. No estaba seguro de qué opción habría sido más fácil de sobrellevar para él; no era raro que hubiese elegido convertirse en un sumiso.

—Quizá, pero no quería que ocurriese de nuevo, así que me aseguré de que fuese así —dijo Harry en voz baja. Se había protegido a sí mismo contra la posibilidad de ser herido, hasta que había tenido dieciséis años en cualquier caso, cuando había dejado a Severus. Había sido con diferencia lo más duro que había tenido hacer; sumado a la sensación de traición que le recorría… bueno, había estado demasiado devastado como para enfadarse como habría deseado—. Al menos pensé que lo había hecho —susurró, tan bajo que Severus tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para escucharle.

—¿Estás listo para dar la cara? —preguntó Severus, cambiando de tema, sabiendo cómo se estaba sintiendo su sumiso.

—En realidad no —, admitió Harry—. No voy a ser lo que ellos esperan, ¿o sí? Incluso Black había esperado a alguien maleable… probablemente esperaban que fuese como James Potter. ¿Qué crees que harán cuando se den cuenta de que no soy el héroe que querían?

Severus sonrió ante el término que el muchacho había usado; definitivamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con él. Al menos su vocabulario había aumentado; le hacía parecer mucho más sofisticado que el chico indigente que había sido durante la mayor parte de su vida—. Entonces tendrás amigos que sabrás que te prefieren por cómo tú eres, y no te están utilizando para mejorar su estatus en el mundo mágico —, declaró Severus con calma—. No puedes complacer a todo el mundo, Harry, no sin perderte a ti mismo en el proceso—. Aquella era una parte que no había visto de él aún, ¿estaba preocupado de que le hiriesen? ¿O deseando encajar para poder aprender magia sin tener que vigilar su espalda?

—Como si fueses a dejar que eso ocurriese —, Harry sonrió ampliamente. Sabía que Severus se ocuparía de cualquiera que pensase siquiera en utilizarle.

—Ciertamente —, asintió Severus, sonriendo sardónicamente; la mayoría de los niños no tenían un escudo mental entre ellos. Sólo unos pocos de los sangres limpias tenían escudos en los que no pudiese entrar y eran todos de séptimo curso. Y eran principalmente aquellos que estaban preparándose para entrar al servicio del Señor Oscuro. Hablando de lo cual, no había sabido nada de Lucius últimamente, se preguntó si el Señor Oscuro habría dado con ellos o si habrían escapado con éxito. Dudaba de que Narcissa se marchase sin Draco, y él estaba allí; había estado dando algunas de sus clases durante los últimos días. Sin duda ella estaba aún en el Reino Unido, preocupándose por su hijo constantemente. Draco debía haber plantado cara a su padre; de otra forma Lucius habría tenido éxito en poner a su familia fuera de peligro. Había sacado a Harry de sus pensamientos oscuros; eso era bueno—. Ya tienes a los gemelos también.

—Sí —dijo Harry, asintiendo; realmente le gustaban los gemelos Weasley.

—Si no te sientes preparado, no tienes por qué hacer esto —, le dijo Severus honestamente, aquello sólo supondría que tendría a Harry para él solo durante más tiempo. Sabía lo que iba a decir el público, así como los estudiantes. Estaba seguro al menos que no podrían poner al chico contra él, ya que sabía cómo trataba a los estudiantes y también por qué. También sabía todo acerca de su pasado; incluyendo su propio papel en su trágico pasado. Estaba más preocupado acerca de que Harry estuviese abrumado; sabía lo que ocurría cuando se sentía atrapado. Su magia estallaba, lo cual le recordó que tendría que realizar el conjuro para liberar su poder, ya fuese esa misma tarde o después de la cena. Probablemente lo mejor era hacerlo después de cenar, de esa forma no tendría que dejar a Harry solo. ¿Quién sabe cómo reaccionaría su magia al ser desatada? Harry tenía problemas para controlarla, o mejor dicho los había tenido… no estaba seguro de si ese era el caso ahora. Él le ayudaba cuando podía pero ¿quién sabe cómo les afectaría el conjuro a ambos? ¿Quizá sería mejor hacer que alguien viniese a echarles una mano? Ambos estaban vinculados, lo cual significaba que la posible reacción negativa les afectaría a ambos, principalmente a él ya que era capaz de controlar la magia de Harry desde donde quiera que estuviese.

—Si no lo hago ahora, Señor… nunca lo haré —, admitió Harry, pasando a modo sumiso.

—Cierto —, respondió Severus, cuanto más esperaba uno, más difícil se volvía—. Entonces vamos —, añadió de forma sombría, poniéndose en pie de nuevo, listo para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que les saliese al paso. Tenía plena seguridad de que le protegería pasase lo que pasase.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¿Qué tal estáis? ¡Esperamos que muy bien!_**

 ** _¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Estoy segura de que muchas estabais esperando por la venganza de Severus a los Dursley. Admito que me sorprendió el cambio de actitud de Dudley y que fuese su tía la que obrase el milagro (y mucho más que ella se diese cuenta de lo que eran realmente su hermano y cuñada y no los defendiese)._**  
 ** _También hemos descubierto el motivo por el que Harry puede ver los_ ****_thestrals ¿alguien se había imaginado algo así?  
Pobre Harry, no me extraña la actitud que tiene..._**

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a:_** _Mary, Tsuruga Lia1412, AngieSCullen, Sara, Lailliet_ ** _y_** _Neyleen Cipher-Pines_ **_por vuestros comentarios!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en unos días!_**

 _ **¡Cuidaros mucho!**_

 _ **Un saludo.**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	53. Capítulo 53

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 53**

 **Dando a Conocer a Harry al Mundo Mágico**

* * *

 **  
**Ambos hombres abandonaron juntos la seguridad de sus aposentos y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts para desayunar. No era la primera vez que Harry había hecho acto de aparición allí, como había ocurrido hacía unos días. Sin embargo sería la primera que entraría por la puerta principal y no por la de los profesores. Confiaba en que la comida fuese mejor que la última vez; se la comería a pesar de todo, pero la suya era mucho mejor. Eso era obviamente lo que su Dominante pensaba también, ya que ellos, en general, sólo comían en sus habitaciones. En cuanto llegaron a la zona principal del colegio, donde los estudiantes pululaban, todo el mundo comenzó a mirar con curiosidad a Harry. Por suerte no se aproximaron a él; las temerosas miradas que dedicaban a su profesor de Pociones respondió la pregunta de por qué no lo hacían… aunque Harry no sentía curiosidad, sólo estaba agradecido.

—Allí están Fred y George… ¿puedo ir a hablar con ellos? —preguntó Harry. Llevaba algunos días deseando hacerlo; odiaba escribir, así que no lo hacía muy a menudo. Con pluma su caligrafía parecía los garabatos de un niño. Estaba mejorando pero no lo bastante como para sentirse cómodo escribiendo cartas a la gente. Su Dominante quería que usase plumas todo el rato —era la única forma de que cogiese práctica— así que aparte de en su libro de tareas, no llegaba a usarlas.

Los labios de Severus se fruncieron—. Puedes —, le dio permiso Severus, observando a Harry y a todo el mundo a través de sus ojos de halcón. ¿Dejaría alguna vez de preocuparse por la seguridad del chico? Probablemente no; mejor vigilante que desprevenido e inevitablemente afligido por la pérdida de vidas, en su opinión. Ralentizó su paso, dando a Harry algo de tiempo y privacidad para hablar con los gemelos. Se preguntó brevemente por qué estarían allí, no había reunión de la Orden, así que sólo podía asumir que era para hablar con el muchacho.

—¡Harry! —le llamó Fred, sonriendo abiertamente—. Has salido en el periódico de nuevo —, le dijo meneando su cabeza en broma mientras le tendía El Profeta, deseando asegurarse de que su amigo estaba prevenido.

—Gracias —, dijo Harry aceptando el periódico. Su habilidad lectora había mejorado tanto que fue capaz de entender todo lo que habían escrito sobre él. Por suerte parecía como si no hubiesen sacado a relucir lo que habían escrito años atrás cuando habían descubierto que los Dursley le habían maltratado. No creía que fuese capaz de mirar a la cara a nadie si aquello volvía a mencionarse. Su Dominante había dicho que él era fuerte, pero no era así como se sentía. Severus jamás se había equivocado antes, pero a Harry le llevaría un tiempo aceptarlo.

—¿Cómo fue el juicio? —preguntó George, susurrando para que los otros no pudiesen escucharles.

—¿No sale en las noticias? —preguntó Harry bajando la vista, a punto de pasar las páginas; seguro que la prensa ya conocía la sentencia.

—Hasta mañana no. El Ministro necesita decidir qué información hacer pública; no se entrega la transcripción completa del juicio. Aunque de vez en cuando alguien puede copiarla y venderla por una buena cantidad —, explicó Fred.

—Quince años por sus crímenes, pero por traición quieren darle el beso después de que finalice su sentencia —, dijo Harry, con una sonrisa vengativa surcando su rostro.

—No se merece menos —, dijo George, su mirada ensombrecida mientras pensaba en todo el mal que Dumbledore había hecho. Todavía no estaban seguros de por qué habían adoptado a Harry con tanta rapidez o por qué se sentían tan protectores con él. No era como si fuese vulnerable o necesitase protección de ningún tipo. No sólo podía cuidar de sí mismo, tenía al mago más terrorífico que habían visto velando por él. Quizá era un remanente de sus sentimientos, de cuando habían leído aquel periódico después de que su madre intentase prohibírselo.

—¿Cómo te sientes sobre ello? —preguntó Fred solemnemente.

Harry alzó una ceja; pensarías que era obvio, ¿verdad?— No se merece menos.

—No, acerca de estar a salvo de él, de no tener que huir nunca más —, aclaró George.

—Siempre habría estado seguro con Sev —, dijo Harry meneando la cabeza; tenía fe absoluta en su Dominante.

—Oh, la razón por la que hemos venido, ¡mira! —exclamó George, desechando sus pensamientos y mostrándole a Harry las fotografías—. Es nuestra tienda; ¡ya tenemos muchos productos a la venta! Se han estado vendiendo con tanta rapidez que vamos a pedirle a Lee que nos ayude hasta que podamos hacernos cargo.

—Sabía que podríais hacerlo —dijo Harry ufano, mirando las fotos, asintiendo antes de devolvérselas—. Quizá Sev me deje ir a verla algún día.

—Eso espero —dijo Fred—. Sin ti nada de esto habría sido posible, Harry. Te lo debemos todo; gracias.

—No es nada —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, sin sentirse realmente cómodo con su gratitud. Le gustaban mucho los gemelos, sólo que eran algo emotivos, y no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

—Papá ha hablado con Ginny, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ella —, dijo George en voz baja. Se habían sentido tan avergonzados cuando habían visto a su hermana llevando a cabo sus avances con Harry, sabiendo que era gay y que estaba en una relación con Severus Snape. Merlín, se sentían aliviados de que el Profesor de Pociones estuviese ocupado hablando con su padre y no se hubiese dado cuenta. Snape no se tomaría bien que cualquiera intentase ligar con Harry; habría dejado a su hermana humillada durante años.

—¿Preocuparme? —resopló Harry con una media sonrisa, meneando su cabeza divertido. Había sido bastante desagradable ver a una chica adolescente prácticamente echándosele encima, pero ella sólo iba tras su dinero y su fama.

—Muy bien, quizá esa era la palabra equivocada —, sonrió Fred—. Más como, no tendrás que soportarla más.

—No habría seguido durante mucho más tiempo —, dijo Harry; había sido pura casualidad que ella se hubiese salido con la suya en la reunión de la Orden. Él había estado distraído, por esa estúpida chica Granger; honestamente la aborrecía.

Fred se estremeció—Lo sé —. Ambos sabían lo duro que podía ser Harry, y con suerte Ginny escucharía a su padre.

—¿Ya estás contento? —dijo una voz llena de desprecio, bajando las escaleras y haciendo que Harry se volviese. Era Ronnie otra vez.

—Ciertamente no puedo quejarme —, dijo Harry con desdén, enarcando una ceja. ¿Cómo podían los hermanos ser tan diferentes?

—¡Hagrid nunca te hizo nada! —argumentó Ron—. ¡Sólo estás usando tu fama para salirte con la tuya! Es repugnante.

—Cállate Ron. Antes de que te avergüences a ti mismo —. George meneó su cabeza; honestamente, su hermano hablaba primero y nunca pensaba.

—¿Cómo podéis poneros de su parte por encima de la familia? —quiso saber Ron, el dolor brillando a través de sus ojos.

—Porque estás siendo un idiota, por eso; no conoces toda la historia —, dijo Fred con pasión.

—¿Sabéis lo que ha hecho? El famoso Potter, ¡ha hecho que arresten a Hagrid! —gritó Ron, su rostro del mismo color que su pelo.

Harry apretó los dientes, tratando de controlar su magia mientras la sentía reaccionar a sus explosivas emociones. Como siempre hacía, se calmó con rapidez, sin duda gracias a su Dominante. Fulminó con la mirada al chico con una ferocidad que le prometía un dolor mortal si continuaba; odiaba el apellido Potter intensamente. Sabía que era su nombre, pero deseaba que no lo fuese, se habría librado de él tan pronto como pudiese, si fuese posible.

—¡Ya basta, Ron! —exclamó una potente voz, sorprendiendo a todos en el Gran Comedor; no habían esperado que Hagrid regresase tan pronto… o que volviese siquiera. El Profesor Dumbledore había sido arrestado y tampoco le habían vuelto a ver desde entonces.

—¡Hagrid! Has vuelto —dijo Ron, con gesto de alivio al tener de regreso a su profesor favorito. Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas era una de las pocas clases a las que asistía, principalmente porque era divertida y fácil. Odiaba que Hermione le riñese para que cogiese otras asignaturas antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero no quería hacerlo. Podía dormir cuando le apetecía, sólo tenía unas pocas clases, y lo mejor de todo, sólo en dos de ellas le ponían deberes. Con la ayuda de Hermione siempre los clavaba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pertenecer a la Orden, derrotar a algunos Mortífagos y los Aurores estarían suplicándole para que entrase en sus filas. Shacklebolt le haría entrar; los miembros de la Orden siempre se ayudaban unos a otros, después de todo.

—Harry tenía todo el derecho de presentar cargos —dijo Hagrid, sus ojos negros mirando con tristeza y agobio—. No quiero escuchar otra palabra en contra.

—Pero Hagrid… —protestó Ron con los ojos como platos, ¿cómo podía decir él algo así? Él era el mejor profesor que habían tenido nunca, y no había hecho nada malo.

—¿Harry? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? —preguntó Hagrid mirando al muchacho. Su mente visualizaba a Harry como un niño; cabía por completo en sus manos en aquel entonces. Habían cambiado tantas cosas; este no era el Harry que él había imaginado todos estos años, pero después de todo lo que le habían contado no le sorprendía. Le dolió tanto que Albus, un hombre en el que había confiado, hubiese sabido todo el tiempo que él era inocente. Incluso más que el hecho de haberle ayudado a poner una atadura mágica a un niño que acababa de perder a sus padres. Ahora el muchacho le estaba ofreciendo algo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo, algo por lo que habría muerto. Iba a conseguir una varita, de Ollivander, y parte de su sentencia era vivir en una reserva de dragones, para ayudar a proteger su mundo. Le enseñarían también a utilizar su magia; Charlie iría con él y le ayudaría, aunque considerando que era un miembro de la Orden, no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, tenso. El hombre era enorme y probablemente podría derribarle de un solo puñetazo. Le contempló con cautela, preguntándose por qué el maldito gigante quería hablar con él, de todas las personas posibles.

—No voy a hacerte daño —, le aseguró Hagrid con tristeza—. Tan solo sígueme.

—Es cierto, no te haría daño —, dijo Fred, observando a Hagrid alejarse bajando las escaleras de Hogwarts.

—¿Deseas escuchar lo que tiene que decir? —preguntó Severus, acercándose sigilosamente al trío. Ron, todavía en las escaleras, se quedó lívido y salió disparado en dirección al Gran Comedor sin mirar atrás. ¡Todavía no podía creer que Potter estuviese saliendo justamente con Snape! Era desagradable; el hombre era repugnante, malvado y totalmente horrible. La idea le ponía los pelos de punta; Potter no era para nada como había supuesto que sería, así que por descontado eso significaba que cualquier idea de hacerse amigo del chico había salido volando por la ventana. Era un asco, porque si hubiese hecho amistad con Potter, podría haber conseguido el trabajo que quisiese. Nadie le habría negado nada al mejor amigo del héroe, su confidente, y casi hermano. Hermione estaba convencida de que Snape le estaba haciendo algo, controlándole; si pudiese averiguarlo… y salvarle, eso le garantizaría un lugar como su mejor amigo para siempre. Pero si era cierto, ¿por qué nadie más lo veía? Su novia era inteligente, sin embargo, si alguien lo sabía sería ella. Quizá debería ayudarla… pero odiaba investigar.

—De acuerdo —, accedió Harry a regañadientes, sintiendo la curiosidad de su Dominante filtrándose a través de su vínculo. No podía importarle menos lo que el gigante tenía que decir; él había hecho su parte, impedir que fuese a Azkaban, aunque era lo que merecía.

—Será mejor que regresemos a la tienda, las bromas no van a hacerse solas… —dijo Fred.

—Muy cierto, hermano mío, ¡salgamos de aquí! —estuvo de acuerdo George dramáticamente.

—Oh, Harry, estate atento a cualquier paquete que llegue —, dijo Fred.

—¡Porque será de nuestra parte! —añadió George.

—Diviértete, no hagas… —comenzó Fred.

—Nada que nosotros no haríamos —, dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo sonriendo ampliamente antes de alejarse.

Harry meneó la cabeza, gruñendo; honestamente, odiaba cuando hacían eso, aunque había admitido abiertamente que era ligeramente divertido las primeras veces. La diversión se había agotado con rapidez. Suspirando con resignación, siguió de mala gana al medio gigante hacia la hermosa luz del exterior. Era una belleza que Harry realmente no se había tomado ningún tiempo en admirar, incluso el día del juicio. La hierba era tan verde; había un enorme campo con lo que parecían grandes aros de baloncesto sin sus redes, puestos en vertical —aquello debía ser el campo de Quidditch—. Después estaba el bosque al que había intentado escapar, cuando el elfo había aparecido en las puertas obstruyendo su salida. En cuanto estuvo en el último peldaño, se encaró con el medio gigante con gesto impasible. Había tenido tantos sueños acerca de él, su retrato todavía estaba probablemente en su alacena a no ser que Petunia la hubiese limpiado. Sólo pensar en ella ensombreció su humor aún más; estaba hambriento así que confiaba en que no fuese a tenerle allí mucho rato.

—Quiero hablar con Harry a solas, Severus… ¿nos disculpas? —solicitó Hagrid con delicadeza.

—No, lo harás en mi presencia o no lo harás —, dijo Severus suavemente. Hagrid era demasiado leal al viejo tonto; jamás dejaría a Harry solo con él. Sumado al hecho de que Harry no deseaba realmente estar allí, a juzgar por sus emociones. Él tenía curiosidad por lo que el hombre podría querer, pero si le conocía lo suficiente sería disculparse.

Hagrid contempló a Severus en silencio durante unos segundos, apenas capaz de creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Por qué se preocuparía el Profesor de Pociones? Especialmente después de lo que había oído a lo largo de los años; ¿qué había ocurrido desde que se había ido? Había intentado poner a los gigantes de su parte en la guerra y había fracasado, después de ser exiliados sentían un gran rencor hacia los humanos. Al menos la mayoría de ellos. Su madre se había enamorado de un humano, hasta que había vuelto a su colonia gigante. No tenía muchos recuerdos de ella, pero había sido una buena madre. Su pobre padre, había muerto cuando él apenas tenía doce años de edad. Era algo bueno, al menos no había tenido que regresar para decirle que había sido expulsado de Hogwarts. Se había sentido tan orgulloso cuando había recibido su carta de admisión. Su inocencia había salido a la luz demasiado tarde; todo se reducía a este pequeño chico.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Harry con frialdad, impacientándose.

—Sólo quiero disculparme —, dijo Hagrid, con lágrimas llenando sus grandes ojos negros—. ¡Lo siento, Harry! ¡Lo siento tanto, no tenía ni idea de lo que él estaba haciendo! —sollozó el medio gigante, sonando más como un tren de mercancías.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y dio un paso atrás, contemplando a Hagrid como si fuese algo que no se hubiese encontrado antes. Parecía a punto de derrumbarse en cualquier momento, y él no quería estar en su camino. ¿Por qué estaba sollozando como un niño pequeño… o grande? ¿Llorando y disculpándose como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón? Este mundo era tan extraño, se sentía atrapado y honestamente sólo deseaba salir corriendo. Su labio se curvó de disgusto, el impulso de herirle con palabras era muy fuerte—. ¿Has terminado ya? —le espetó cuando los sollozos se acallaron un poco. Se relajó ligeramente cuando sintió a Severus de pie tras él.

Los ojos de color negro brillante se encontraron con los suyos de nuevo, Hagrid estaba tan sorprendido por sus palabras que finalmente dejó de llorar—. No pretendía hacerte daño, Harry, ¡eras un niño adorable! —protestó.

—Serénate —le gruñó Severus, sonando como el Profesor de Pociones que los estudiantes adoraban temer. Su sumiso no supo cómo sentirse acerca de esta conversación o cómo tratar con el estado excesivamente emocional de Hagrid. Mientras el resto de los profesores y estudiantes estaban acostumbrados a él, Harry no; una demostración de ese tipo le habría hecho sucumbir en las calles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se hizo obvio por lo rápido que cambiaron las emociones de Harry que no deseaba tratar con Hagrid en ninguna de sus variantes. Estaba contento de dejarle a él que siguiese tratando con el medio gigante y era su responsabilidad como Dominante hacerlo—. ¿No tienes que irte a alguna parte? —añadió.

—Lo siento, Harry —repitió Hagrid, recobrando al fin el control sobre sí mismo y usando lo que parecía un mantel para secarse los ojos.

—Bien —, dijo el chico con frialdad.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó Hagrid, aturdido.

—No —, dijo Harry con rapidez; bajo ninguna circunstancia deseaba ayudar a que el hombre se sintiese mejor. Puede que no hubiese hecho nada directamente, pero en su mente había llevado a Harry al infierno en la Tierra.

—Vámonos —dijo Severus, haciendo que Harry se diese la vuelta y conduciéndole hacia arriba por las escaleras al interior de Hogwarts. Estaba orgulloso del progreso que había hecho; no estaba enfureciéndose y escupiendo insultos todo el rato. Quizá mantener el control sobre su magia estaba ayudando a Harry mucho más de lo que había pensado. Por supuesto nunca perdonaría a nadie por lo que le habían hecho; se había endurecido en las calles, por desgracia, y el daño era irreparable. Probablemente jamás cambiaría esa mentalidad. Él era el único que lograba atravesar las máscaras para ver el joven real y vulnerable que Harry podía ser. Severus no se volvió, pero conocía lo que dejaban atrás sin tener que hacerlo. Hagrid siempre había sido un alma delicada y nunca había deseado mal a otros; sin duda estaría extremadamente herido y confuso por la naturaleza implacable del chico. Debería estar agradecido de no estar en Azkaban, realmente; fue la defensa de su carácter por parte de los demás lo que había hecho flaquear la determinación de Harry de hacerle pagar. Severus no podía decir que estuviese pagando por ningún crimen ahora, de hecho; era libre, tanto para usar magia como para jugar con las peligrosas criaturas que tanto parecía amar en Rumanía. Sin su lealtad a Dumbledore, no había motivo para que Hagrid permaneciese en Hogwarts. Ciertamente no era la falta de dinero la que le retenía allí. Con dos nóminas entrando en sus arcas durante los últimos cinco años, desde que se había convertido en profesor, sin olvidar los últimos cuarenta años siendo el guardián de las llaves, estaba bien servido. Al menos ahora el medio gigante no sería tan rápido entregando su lealtad y cuestionaría a los demás sin falta.

—¿Cómo pudo pensar que le perdonaría? —preguntó Harry apretando los dientes.

—Lo hiciste muy bien ahí atrás, estoy orgulloso de ti —, dijo Severus, antes de responder la pregunta del chico—. Quería absolución por el papel que jugó involuntariamente en tu trágico pasado. Es un hombre muy ingenuo, lo ha sido siempre desde que yo estudiaba en Hogwarts en mi juventud. No creo que él esperase que le perdonases, simplemente lo deseaba mucho.

—No sólo es él, todo el mundo lo desea —, dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño sombríamente.

—Cierto —, dijo Severus. Él no influiría en Harry de ninguna forma; todas las decisiones acerca de cómo se sentía, y si perdonaba a otros, serían suyas. Él simplemente le apoyaría. Que Merlín ayudase a cualquiera de ellos si hiciesen algo para causarle incertidumbre, ya que les exterminaría en cualquier lugar que estuviesen.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban abiertas; no lograron entrar pasando inadvertidos, ya que cada par de ojos se volvió hacia ellos. No por mucho tiempo, por supuesto, ya que las expresiones de sus rostros eran realmente aterradoras y los estudiantes no podían sostener su mirada, simplemente no tenían las agallas suficientes. Estaban confusos, sin embargo; ¿por qué era tan frío su héroe? No esperaban que fuese a ser como Snape, de todas las personas del mundo; se suponía que estaba destinado a ser como sus padres: valiente, fuerte y cariñoso. El silencio era sobrecogedor a medida que la pareja avanzaba, hasta que finalmente tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer. Algunos pares de ojos observaron que Harry no probó su plato hasta que el profesor hubo empezado.

Hermione se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo podía liberar a Harry de Snape cuando a nadie más parecía importarle? Había pensado que la Profesora McGonagall se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Harry era de su edad ¡no había forma de que pudiese estar interesado en un hombre tan mayor! No sólo eso, sino que estar con otro hombre no estaba bien; si se suponía que debían estar juntos, se les habría proporcionado el equipamiento adecuado. Para rematar, Snape era un profesor; era asqueroso y absolutamente inmoral. Harry necesitaba permiso para todo, necesitaba escuchar a Snape… no parecía una poción de amor, así que ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? ¿Un conjuro? Necesitaría autorización para entrar en la Sección Prohibida… a no ser que lo hiciese de noche y se colase. Estaba decidida a obtener respuestas, de una forma o de otra. Mordiendo su labio de nuevo, resopló exasperada. Tenía niños a los que enseñar primero, pero después iría a la biblioteca. Llegaría al fondo de esto aunque le costase la vida. Por desgracia no podía contar con su novio para ayudarla. Había escrito al Ministro de Magia; con suerte haría algo para salvar a Harry, pero era un incompetente, así que no podía depender de él.

—Tú también piensas que está mal ¿verdad? —preguntó Ginny, sus ojos marrones llenos de derrota.

—Sí, pero voy a ayudarle —, declaró Hermione rotundamente.

—¡Yo te ayudaré! —se ofreció inmediatamente Ginny; si su amiga le salvaba, entonces ella tendría una oportunidad de ser la señora de Harry Potter después de todo. Él tendría una deuda de por vida con ella, y si todavía no estaba interesado mentiría y le haría creer que era algo real, que no tenía más alternativa que casarse con ella o sería arrestado y enviado a Azkaban. Harry no sabía nada acerca del mundo mágico, después de todo, así que no tendría ni idea… después de que estuviesen casados no importaría si lo descubría, le convencería de que lo había hecho porque estaba enamorada de él.

—¡Genial! Tengo que enseñar Transformaciones primero, después me encontraré contigo en la biblioteca. Tenemos que dar con la contra-maldición —, dijo Hermione con firmeza.

—Muy bien —, dijo Ginny, asintiendo con entusiasmo. Haría lo que fuese por Harry, demostraría que su padre se equivocaba y que su madre tenía razón.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —las interrumpió Ron, hablando con la boca llena y mirándolas con gesto estúpido.

—Nada, Ron. Come tu desayuno —, dijo Hermione.

* * *

—Filius, ¿te parece bien vigilar el colegio? Tengo que hacer entrevistas a nuevos profesores toda la mañana y toda la tarde —, preguntó Minerva, sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa. No bajaría a almorzar; Dumbledore había dejado Hogwarts en una situación desesperada. Necesitaba un nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, un nuevo jardinero y un nuevo profesor de Transformaciones, de Historia de Magia, de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras (el último parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra cuando los Aurores llegaron a arrestar a Dumbledore) y de Adivinación (no iba a tener a Trelawney a jornada completa, dos profesores darían más amplitud a la materia). También iba a recuperar las clases que Dumbledore había interrumpido, especialmente las de magia sin varita; saber de las habilidades de Harry la había decidido aún más a asegurarse de que ningún estudiante pasaba por alto ninguno de sus talentos mágicos antes de salir al mundo, después de asistir a Hogwarts. También tenía la sensación de que pronto tendría que buscar un Profesor de Pociones.

—Por supuesto —dijo Filius, totalmente dispuesto.

—Mi primera entrevista es en diez minutos. Os veré a todos a la hora de la cena; ahora si me disculpáis —dijo Minerva, levantándose para irse.

No tenía ni idea de que no habría cena para ninguno de ellos… no. los habitantes de Hogwarts estarían luchando por sus vidas.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy?**_

 _ **Menuda frase de final de capítulo ¿no? a la autora le gusta dejarnos con la intriga. Veremos qué pasa en el siguiente.**_

 _ **¿Soy la única que está sorprendida con la actitud de Hermione? Porque a la cabezonería (y estupidez) de Ginny en este fic ya me estoy acostumbrando, pero nunca pensé que Hermione pudiese tener una mente tan retorcida y cuadriculada. Qué ganas de que sepa el motivo por el que Harry le pide permiso a Snape para hacer determinadas cosas XD.**_

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a: Cristine Malfoy, cuqui . luna . 3, Fran Ktrin Black, Tsuruga Lia1412, Neyleen Cipher-Pines y Sara por vuestros comentarios! (perdón una vez más por tener que separar los nicks que llevan puntos, pero me los detecta como páginas web y me da error cuando intento publicar...)_**

 ** _Nos vemos en unos días_**

 ** _¡Cuidaros mucho!_**

 ** _Un saludo_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.  
**


	54. Capítulo 54

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 54**

 **Eliminando las Ataduras**

* * *

—Filius, después de tu clase tengo algo que… tengo que pedirte un favor —, comenzó Severus, en cuanto Harry hubo comido un desayuno completo. La palabra favor dejó un sabor desagradable en su boca, por desgracia haría lo que fuese necesario para mantener a Harry a salvo, y ayudarle de cualquier forma que necesitase. Las ataduras debían ser eliminadas de su magia, y él no podía hacerlo solo, por si necesitaba ayudar a Harry a controlar la repentina afluencia de magia que se añadiría a su núcleo. No podía arriesgarse a resultar afectado él mismo; incluso él no estaba seguro de qué vínculo compartían. Estaba empezando a pensar que era de un tipo nuevo, nada en los libros indicaba que un fenómeno de ese tipo fuese posible, con la magia uniéndoles como lo había hecho por voluntad propia. Normalmente hacían falta rituales, sangre derramada y promesas hechas antes de que una reacción de ese tipo fuese posible. Ellos no podían ser los únicos magos que estuviesen es ese tipo de relación en la que se preocupaban el uno por el otro, y si algo de ese tipo había tenido lugar antes, ¿seguramente estaría registrado en alguna parte? Honestamente estaba bloqueado, y eso que Harry no estaba al máximo de su poder.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Filius, perplejo. Jamás en todos sus años en Hogwarts le había pedido Severus nada a nadie, ya fuese estudiante o profesor. Snape no era un Ravenclaw, pero él era inteligente, y el Profesor de Pociones y él podían tener debates serios si lo deseaban. Eso era todo lo lejos que llegaba su asociación, por desgracia. Se compraban regalos de Navidad el uno para el otro, de colega a colega, pero él hacía lo mismo para todos los demás. Nadie podía decir que eran mejores amigos, pero existía un respeto mutuo entre ambos. Tenía una innegable curiosidad acerca de lo que Severus deseaba.

—Quizá deberíamos trasladar esto al ala del Hospital —recomendó Severus; poniéndose en pie, añadió mentalmente, preferiblemente antes de que todos los estudiantes comenzasen a marcharse a sus clases. En silencio hizo una seña a Harry para que le siguiese. Filius se deslizó de su asiento y se unió a ambos en el corto viaje a los dominios de Madam Pomfrey. Severus esperó internamente que no hubiese nadie enfermo en el ala del hospital; de otra forma Poppy no les dejaría pasar. Ella era una de las personas más protectoras que había conocido, terca hasta la médula, y no le gustaba que nadie molestase a sus pacientes.

—¿Va todo bien, caballeros? —preguntó Poppy, con su varita sobrevolando las camas, que cambiaban las sábanas por sí mismas. En el otro extremo del pabellón, una fregona estaba limpiando el suelo; había un fuerte olor a desinfectante en el aire. Pronto fue reemplazado por la fresca brisa que flotaba a través de las ventanas abiertas.

—Poppy, me preguntaba si nos dejarías usar una de tus camas; sólo durante cinco minutos. También te agradecería que supervisases los procedimientos en caso de que algo saliese mal —solicitó Severus, su solemne voz demostrando lo serio de la situación. Una situación que ni Poppy ni Filius comprendían hasta el momento; como siempre, sin embargo, estaban dispuestos a ayudar sin saberlo todo.

—¿Y de qué procedimientos estamos hablando? —preguntó Filius con cautela; ¿a qué había accedido sin pensarlo primero?

Severus pescó el libro del bolsillo de su túnica, y se lo tendió al preocupado profesor de Encantamientos. Habría preferido contar con Minerva, pero ella estaba, como había declarado sólo unos minutos antes, bastante ocupada. Además Encantamientos era la especialidad de Filius y tendría más suerte que la profesora de Transformaciones. Cualquier cosa que lo hiciese más sencillo para el cuerpo y el núcleo de Harry, lo aceptaría.

Filius aceptó el libro con curiosidad, abriéndolo en la página marcada. ¡Aquel era un conjuro de liberación! Contempló a Severus y después a Harry cautelosamente, ¿cuál de ellos tenía su magia atada y por qué? Encontró más probable que fuese el chico—. ¿Quién y cuándo? —preguntó Filius, adoptando una actitud profesional, a pesar del hecho de que su mente estaba dando vueltas llena de preguntas.

—Harry ha tenido su magia retenida durante dieciséis años, aproximadamente; Dumbledore lo llevó a cabo la noche que sus padres murieron. ¿Tienes el poder para deshacer sus ataduras? —preguntó Severus, observando a Filius ponerse blanco como el papel y a Poppy quedarse boquiabierta en horrorizada sorpresa. Retener la magia de alguien era uno de los mayores crímenes en el mundo mágico. La única excepción era si eran mentalmente incapaces de proteger el secreto, o un peligro para ellos mismos y los demás, como aquellos en el Hospital de San Mungo para Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. No era fácil ponerlo en práctica o incluso decidir llevarlo a cabo, pero lo hacían y nunca olvidaban el sacrificio que el paciente se veía obligado a asumir. Si el paciente se recuperaba debían eliminar las ataduras, pero hasta ese momento estaban protegidos, por muy egoísta que pudiese sonar.

—Considerando que han pasado dieciséis años y que Harry ha estado usando magia, diría que está socavando el conjuro por sí mismo. No tendré problema en deshacerlo —, declaró con firmeza Filius, confiado acerca de sus habilidades.

—¿Socavándolo? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, uniéndose a la conversación por primera vez.

—La magia se protege a sí misma; es una cosa viva, con lo que podríamos llamar una mente propia. Habría luchado encarnizadamente para desatarse para ayudarte. Tu magia sabe que si tú mueres, tu núcleo morirá contigo. Diría que a lo largo de los años, ha socavado lentamente las ataduras, liberando más y más de tu poder al tener éxito con el tiempo —. Filius se lo explicó al heredero del linaje de los Potter, que era nuevo en los asuntos mágicos, de forma que pudiese entenderlo. Tenía la curiosidad de su madre, eso seguro. Lily había poseído un ansia por saberlo todo, desde por qué las cosas debían hacerse de una manera determinada hasta por qué los conjuros interactuaban unos con otros. Su curiosidad no había conocido límites, incluso después de unos pocos años en Hogwarts.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo poderoso que eras, fue como agua siendo presurizada en un contenedor justo antes de que explotase —, amplió Severus.

—Una descripción muy acertada; siendo tan poderoso como eres… es una sorpresa que no ocurriese —, estuvo de acuerdo Filius.

—¿Por qué piensa todo el mundo que soy tan poderoso? —quiso saber Harry, meneando la cabeza. Todos allí parecían creer que podía caminar sobre las aguas. Era una completa locura, y no le gustaban sus miradas de admiración y sus suposiciones.

—Detuviste al mago más oscuro que hemos visto jamás, de una forma que se creía imposible. Eres poderoso, aunque todavía está por determinar cuánto —, dijo Filius. El profesor todavía no estaba al tanto de la habilidad para hacer magia sin varita de Harry.

—Tenemos clases que impartir; sugiero que continuemos —, interrumpió Severus, sintiendo lo incómodo que Harry estaba. Parecía incapaz de aceptar lo poderoso y especial que era. Tal y como su familia le había tratado, le llevaría un tiempo inculcarlo en la mente del chico para que jamás dudase de ello. No es que Harry dudase de él; de hecho la confianza que tenía le dejaba anonadado. Había escuchado lo que les había dicho a los gemelos acerca de Dumbledore, y de que él le habría mantenido a salvo. Severus habría hecho justo eso, aunque nunca había estado seguro de si era más fuerte que el anciano.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Filius—. Súbase a la cama, señor Potter.

—Él prefiere Harry, Filius —, dijo Severus sombríamente, mostrando al profesor de Encantamientos que aquello no era una petición vacía y que había una razón tras ella.

—Muy bien —, concedió Filius, comprendiendo. Observó mientras el adolescente hacía lo que se le había pedido tras un suave empujón de Severus, lo cual le sorprendió. El Profesor de Pociones normalmente no interactuaba bien con otros; Filius le conocía desde que tenía once años, así que debía saberlo bien. Aquellos dos parecían más cercanos que amigos íntimos, pero no le dio vueltas; lo descubriría más pronto o más tarde, estaba seguro. Quizá era el momento para una largamente pospuesta charla con Minerva acerca de lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts.

—¿Tienes algo mágico contigo? ¿Tu varita quizá? —preguntó Filius mientras Poppy retiraba todos los productos que había estado usando para limpiar la consulta. Rápidamente envió la ropa sucia abajo, a los elfos, antes de quedarse de pie junto a ellos, lista para ayudar si surgía la necesidad.

—Todavía no tengo una —, dijo Harry, sentándose y encarándose con ellos con aprensión. No comprendía demasiado, pero sabía que el pequeño profesor iba a lanzar magia sobre él. Una cosa era dejar que su Dominante lo hiciese, ¿pero los demás? Demonios, no confiaba en ellos en absoluto. La única cosa que le mantenía sentado en la cama era saber que Severus jamás le pondría en peligro. Además deseaba que arreglasen lo que fuera que Dumbledore le había hecho; la manera en la que todos habían reaccionado dejaba claro que era extremadamente malo.

—Su collar es mágico —, admitió Severus—. ¿Hace falta retirarlo? —No le agradaba quitárselo, pero la situación lo hacía necesario. Le alivió sentir que Harry no estaba más contento con esa propuesta que él.

Los ojos de Filius se fueron directos al collar. Se había percatado de él, pero no había pensado nada al respecto. Se dio cuenta con bastante rapidez que necesitaría preguntarle a Minerva qué estaba pasando. Parecía como si Severus y Harry tuviesen una relación; había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto cualquiera de las viejas normas siendo respetadas. Ya no era algo aceptado en la sociedad, debido a la llegada de estudiantes nacidos de muggles, que no podrían aceptarlo y pensarían que era 'desagradable' y 'antinatural' que alguien quisiese tener ese tipo de relación. Actitudes completamente estúpidas, ya que realmente dependía de la gente dentro de la relación hacer lo que les apeteciese… no, lo que necesitasen, era más preciso. Con su ascendencia duende y mágica, sabía mucho de las viejas tradiciones; su familia siempre daba a su heredero a leer los libros cuando llegaban a su madurez mágica a la edad de diecisiete años—. ¿Estáis vinculados? —preguntó Filius—. Necesito saberlo antes de empezar con esto —, añadió sabiendo que serían sinceros con él.

—Sí —respondió Severus de inmediato.

—¿Cuál de los dos? —preguntó Filius, mirando fijamente al impasible mago.

—No lo sabemos —, admitió Severus, sintiéndose muy avergonzado, pero era cierto. No había sido capaz de descubrirlo todavía; ninguno de los vínculos acerca de los que había leído parecía ser válido para lo que les había ocurrido a ellos.

—¿No lo sabes? —repitió Filius, escéptico.

Severus lanzó una mirada a Harry, sabiendo que estaba a punto de decir algo desagradable. Volviéndose para encararse a Filius, supo que tendría que explicarlo todo—. Harry es un metamorfomago. Le conocí como Harrison Blake durante tres años, salí con él durante dos antes de que desapareciese de la faz de la Tierra. Asumí que era un muggle, ya que no podía sentir ninguna magia en él —, respondió Severus con una media sonrisa, todavía mortificado por aquel pequeño detalle.

—Entonces Dumbledore me atrapó, me mantuvo encerrado en una habitación aquí en Hogwarts. Intenté escapar unas cuantas veces, pero no tuve éxito. El anciano me puso un brazalete con un conjuro localizador, para poder saber dónde me encontraba en todo momento. Mi magia se estaba descontrolando; yo sólo… todo me estaba afectando; ser encerrado y encarcelado no estaba ayudando a mi humor tampoco —, dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño sombríamente mientras pensaba en el viejo tonto.

—Digamos sólo que la mayoría de ellos sólo querían entrar en esa habitación una vez —, comentó Severus, sonriendo con maliciosa satisfacción—. Harry no estaba contento y se lo dejó saber; no se amoldaría a sus deseos.

—Eso es decirlo suavemente, tuve que curar a Remus Lupin cuatro veces —, se quejó Poppy, encontrando difícil recriminar a Harry por ello considerando por lo que había tenido que pasar.

Filius contempló al chico impresionado; para ganarle la partida a un hombre lobo debía tener buenos movimientos.

—Me obligaron. Albus me dijo que le llevase a Harry algo de comer, lo cual hice. En el momento en el que le toqué, su magia nos envolvió vinculándonos irrevocablemente como Dominante y Sumiso. Magia pura y dispuesta, de un tipo que jamás he visto antes. Es fuerte, muy fuerte; he estado buscando en cada libro que ha caído en mis manos, para descubrir qué unión tenemos. Por desgracia ninguno de ellos acierta, todas requieren rituales. Elegí la más parecida a la nuestra para que Harry leyese sobre ella y comprendiese —, explicó Severus.

—No sólo estáis unidos, sois almas gemelas. Sois extremadamente compatibles mágicamente; tanto que vuestras magias decidieron por su cuenta y os vincularon —, exclamó Filius, completamente abrumado. En toda la historia sólo había un relato de algo así: el Rey Arturo y Merlín… al menos era el único registro conocido.

—¿Tienes información sobre ello? —preguntó Severus, en voz baja.

—La tengo, y puedo prestártela, pero es un libro muy raro. Ha estado en mi familia durante cinco generaciones, así que necesito tu palabra de que tendrás cuidado con él y me lo devolverás —, le solicitó Filius con seriedad. No es que pensase que Severus fuese a quedárselo; era un hombre honorable, incluso aunque fuese ligeramente temperamental a veces. Sus hijos y nietos ya habían leído el libro, y hasta que llegasen más, o bisnietos, permanecía en su cámara de seguridad, a salvo de cualquier daño. Era uno de los tomos más preciados que poseían; habían gastado una fortuna compilándolo en forma de libro y evitando que se deteriorase. Su padre lo había copiado, no obstante, pasando cada palabra a pergamino; le había llevado años de su tiempo libre finalizar la tarea. Era esa copia la que se retiraba de la cámara, en vez del tomo real, el cual se hacía más y más valioso —por no decir de valor incalculable— cuanto más antiguo se volvía. Sólo le prestaría a Severus una copia, pero aun así era algo con lo que deseaba que tuviese cuidado.

—Tienes mi palabra de honor como mago —, declaró Severus solemnemente. Habría aceptado cualquier cosa para saber más acerca de aquel vínculo.

—Ahora regresemos a nuestro asunto original. El collar puede quedarse; ya que vuestras magias se han mezclado no será peligroso para el conjuro. Si acaso, puede que seas capaz de ayudarme a retirar las ataduras si resulta demasiado para mí —, sugirió Filius, pero lo dudaba. No era un campeón de duelos con una maestría en conjuros por poseer una magia débil.

—Ciertamente —, dijo Severus, internamente aliviado de no tener que retirar el collar.

—Muy bien, Harry, no puedes luchar contra el conjuro; debes permitirle que fluya. Tratar de detenerlo sólo te causará más dolor —, dijo Filius seriamente.

—¿Más? —preguntó Harry, estrechando sus ojos. Nadie había dicho nada acerca de que el conjuro le hubiese causado dolor antes.

—Sí, tu núcleo ha estado confinado durante dieciséis años. ¿Has experimentado trastornos emocionales que hiciesen reaccionar a tu magia? —preguntó Filius, dando un paso adelante.

—Sí —, respondió Harry, pensando, cada vez que bloqueaba su magia por su cuenta, de hecho.

—Es algo así, pero con la magia de otra persona luchando también contra el bloqueo, será doloroso —, le advirtió Filius.

—¿Podemos acabar con esto? —preguntó Harry, tragando saliva con fuerza; tenía un nudo en el estómago. Podía soportar el dolor, es todo lo que había conocido durante toda su vida. Lo desconocido hacía que se le revolviesen las tripas, sin embargo; cuanto antes terminase, mejor se sentiría.

—Cálmate, terminará pronto, te lo prometo —, le tranquilizó Severus, sentándose en la silla junto a la cama en la que Harry se encontraba. Con una mano firme, empujó a Harry, haciendo que se tendiese en la cama para que pudiese relajarse. Entonces hizo una seña a Filius para que comenzase, deseando acabar con aquello. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo. Jamás había llegado tarde a una clase y no deseaba comenzar ahora.

— _¡Removere vincula destruere murum solutionem amet aliquet nibh venenatis regeneratus!_ —entonó Filius, repitiéndolo una y otra vez, y los muros que Dumbledore había puesto en el núcleo mágico de Harry comenzaron a desmoronarse. No llevó demasiado, con la magia de Severus, Harry y la suya propia ayudando, como si sintiesen que pronto la injusticia sería aniquilada—. _¡Removere vincula destruere murum solutionem amet aliquet nibh venenatis regeneratus!_

El cuerpo de Harry se arqueó, dándole la apariencia de un puente humano mientras gritaba en agonía. Severus saltó de sorpresa, mientras presionaba firmemente el pecho de Harry, y con la ayuda de Poppy le mantuvo tendido en la cama. Ni siquiera se planteaban usar magia en él, para que los poderes de Harry no les atacasen a modo de defensa, en su estado de dolor. Filius continuó recitando mientras el muchacho se retorcía en tormento y dolor.

—Dale un calmante —, le ordenó Severus enérgicamente—. Le tengo; ¡ve! —No quería que Harry sufriese más de lo que fuese necesario. Justo en ese momento se sintió mareado, cayendo a la silla mientras intentaba recuperar el control de su equilibrio. Apenas era capaz de controlarse a sí mismo; cerrando los ojos, intentó bloquearlo todo mientras la magia le recorría.

—¿Severus? —dijo Poppy, sujetando ella a Harry ahora, sin intentar siquiera conseguir el calmante. Le miró con preocupación pero no se atrevió a soltar al chico. Si lo hacía, Severus jamás dejaría de recordárselo, teniendo en cuenta lo posesivo que era con su sumiso.

—Estaré bien —, dijo Severus con voz áspera, calmando las magias de ambos y tomando el control sobre ellas. Mientras lo hacía, Harry dejó de gritar, relajando su sudoroso cuerpo. Su trabajosa respiración era todo lo que se pudo oír en el ala del hospital después de eso—. Un calmante. Ahora —, solicitó Severus a través de sus dientes apretados. Harry sufría una agonía y se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder detenerla. Él era su Dominante, se suponía que debía protegerle, cuidarle.

—¡ _Accio_ calmante! —gritó Poppy, agarrando el frasco en el aire y pasándoselo a Severus, sabiendo que preferiría administrarlo él mismo.

—Ya está hecho, su núcleo ha sido reparado. Si ha aprendido algo de magia, querrás empezar desde el principio de nuevo —le advirtió Filius—. Será mucho más poderoso de lo que solía ser, quizá más de lo que pueda manejar para empezar.

—¿Harry? Venga, poco a poco —dijo Severus, sujetando su nuca y sentándolo en la cama. El sudor lo hacía bastante difícil, pero se secó con rapidez—. Bebe, hará que el dolor se vaya —. Cuando el chico abrió su boca, Severus vertió en ella la poción, relajándose cuando sintió que él también lo hacía.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntaron Poppy y Filius al unísono.

—Extraño —, graznó Harry y después añadió—. Duele de cojones —. Su espalda se sentía como si estuviese en llamas; ¿qué demonios le había hecho?

—Esa lengua —, le regañó Severus, demasiado aliviado para reprenderle adecuadamente. Era la primera vez últimamente que había tenido que decir nada acerca del vocabulario de Harry; estaba aprendiendo. Incluso cuando se puso cauteloso y a la defensiva con Hagrid no había recurrido a insultar, que era lo que le gustaba hacer.

—Lo siento, Señor —, murmuró Harry con voz cansada, sus ojos aún cerrados mientras la poción hacía su trabajo, aliviando el fuego que se extendía por su espalda.

Ese preciso instante sonó la campana de alarma para que los estudiantes comenzasen a abandonar sus clases.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha —, dijo Filius mirando su reloj—. No debería haber repercusiones, pero si te preocupa cualquier cosa, mi puerta siempre está abierta.

—Gracias, Filius —dijo Severus con aprecio.

—No hay problema. Ha sido agradable conocerle finalmente, señor… Harry —dijo Filius, asintiendo brevemente mientras se percataba y se corregía a sí mismo.

—Lo mismo digo; gracias —, dijo Harry, intentando sonreír aunque resultó ser más parecido a una mueca.

—Siempre estoy contento de ayudar —le aseguró Filius, antes de que encaminarse hacia la salida del ala del hospital. Debía ir más lejos que Severus para llegar a su clase.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí un rato y recuperarte? —preguntó Severus, colocando a Harry de nuevo sobre la almohada. También necesitaría darse una ducha; no estaba en un estado adecuado para asistir a clase con él. Romper las ataduras había sido más difícil que lo que había previsto. El libro no había dicho nada de que Harry fuese a tener que soportar esa cantidad de dolor; sin embargo, eso era para el mago o bruja medio. El chico tenía más poder que ellos, debería haberlo anticipado.

—Quiero irme —, dijo Harry, meneando su cabeza rotundamente. Sentándose e la cama, cogió la mano de su Dominante mientras sentía una oleada de vértigo recorriéndole. Desapareció tan rápido como había empezado; Lentamente llevó sus piernas hasta el borde de la cama antes de intentar incorporarse. Con las fuertes manos de su Dominante dándole apoyo sabía que estaría a salvo si caía, pero no lo hizo.

—Si me necesitáis, hacédmelo saber —, dijo Poppy, observándoles a ambos con cautela.

—Lo haré, Poppy —, le aseguró Severus a la Medi-bruja, todavía echando un vistazo a Harry con preocupación. A decir verdad, preferiría tener al chico donde pudiese mantenerle vigilado… incluso si técnicamente el ala del hospital era el lugar más seguro para él. Confiaba en Poppy implícitamente, pero sólo con él. Ciertamente ayudaba no tener que preocuparse todo el tiempo—. Vamos, continuemos.

—Sí, Señor —, dijo Harry provocativamente, sonriendo con malicia ante la mirada que recibió.

Poppy sonrió mientras les veía marcharse, Hogwarts iba a llevarse una sorpresa, realmente. Severus siempre había sido un hombre solitario y cerrado. Aun con Harry, estaba logrando ver una parte de él que jamás habría pensado que existía. Le tenía cariño, pero sabía lo que los estudiantes pensaban de él. Mandaría al infierno todas sus ideas preconcebidas, y no sólo sobre el Profesor de Pociones. Harry no era lo que todo el mundo esperaba. Mirando alrededor en su ala del hospital, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba; le gustaba el chico como era: él mismo, no una versión idealizada de él. Estaba de regreso en Hogwarts, donde siempre había debido estar, con un hombre que atravesaría el propio infierno para asegurarse de que fuese feliz. Después de todo por lo que había pasado, se lo merecía. Tan solo recordar leer el periódico de aquel día hacía que se estremeciese. Sí, nadie merecía más la felicidad que el adolescente que acababa de marcharse.

Volviéndose hacia la sucia cama, retiró las sábanas con un conjuro, limpió y secó el colchón, dándole la vuelta e invocando más ropa de cama para que saliese y se doblase por sí sola fuera de la cama. Asintiendo con satisfacción hizo desaparecer la ropa llena de sudor. Estaba segura de que estaría de vuelta a la hora del almuerzo, ya limpiada por los elfos. Satisfecha de que sus dominios estuviesen impolutos, fue hacia su oficina antes de leer las fichas médicas de los nuevos estudiantes, colocándolos en orden en su armario. No había duda de que sería presentada ante todos ellos en algún momento; rondarían por el colegio durante siete años. Había pasado junto a ellos y no había nada fuera de lugar. Habían recibido sus vacunas y cualquier lesión había sido tratada; nadie tenía ninguna alergia conocida así que no tenía de qué preocuparse si un chico de primer año era llevado ante su presencia y necesitaba pociones.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Nos esperabais?**_

 _ **Sé que muchas/os estabais esperando otra escena en este capítulo, pero por desgracia pero parece que la autora ha decidido hacernos esperar un poquito más para saber qué pasa durante la cena. ¡Paciencia!**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias a: Cristine Malfoy, Tsuruga Lia1412, Reno Alvarez, sachacaro, AngieSCullen, Kyutzu, Bellatrix Hale y cuqui . luna .3 por vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

 _ **¡Cuidaros mucho!**_

 _ **Un saludo.**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	55. Capítulo 55

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

 **¡Muchas gracias! ^_^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 55**

 **Sumisos Que Brillan**

* * *

 ****  
Harry contuvo su regocijo, observando a los alumnos de cuarto año intentando concentrarse en sus pociones. Para su desgracia no lo estaban haciendo muy bien; la sutileza no era su fuerte en absoluto. Aquello estaba provocando que fastidiasen su 'sencilla poción', como Severus la había denominado. Si no la estropeaban, apenas lograban prepararla correctamente antes de que hiciese bum en sus caras. Severus parecía a punto de tener una apoplejía; estaba extremadamente irritado por todos los errores que estaban cometiendo hoy. Harry no pensaba que al hombre le gustase demasiado enseñar, no había sentido ninguna emoción positiva desde que habían entrado en el aula. Parecía simplemente enmascarado en exasperación y frustración; era una persona impaciente de verdad. Que él estuviese allí no estaba ayudando, sólo metía a los estudiantes en problemas, o se metían ellos mismos con su ciega curiosidad. Él no era algo a lo que quedarse mirando; sin embargo tenían las agallas para echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando, a pesar de la impasible expresión de su rostro.

—Estás brillando —, declaró Severus, mirando con gesto inexpresivo a su sumiso. Resplandecía, de manera bastante literal, con poder, con magia. No era de extrañar que los estudiantes no pudiesen prestar atención en absoluto. Ni siquiera estaba furioso; se divertía. Normalmente este tipo de demostraciones sólo ocurrían cuando había un gran duelo entre dos magos poderosos. Él personalmente no había visto ninguno; lo más cerca que había estado había sido cuando Dumbledore se había enfrentado con el Señor Oscuro. Los dos habían estado furiosos, pero ninguno había… iluminado tanto como Harry ahora.

—¿Brillando? —preguntó Harry, confuso por su frase, mirando sus manos como si esperase ser un fantasma o algo parecido, por la forma en la que su Dominante le miraba.

—¡Insulsos mocosos! —maldijo Severus, distraído temporalmente cuando otra explosión resonó en la habitación. Volviéndose para encararse con ellos, fulminando con la mirada al culpable del delito, hizo desaparecer el desastre que había en el caldero. Contempló al estudiante hasta que empezó a limpiar dócilmente el resto del estropicio en su mesa de trabajo. Le conocían lo bastante bien ya como para saber lo próximo que diría. Sólo cuando Severus estuvo seguro de que estaban haciendo lo que se esperaba de ellos comenzó a caminar por la habitación como un murciélago salido del infierno, tratando de asegurarse de que ningún otro alumno hacía estallar su poción, porque aquello estaba volviéndose ridículo. De hecho era más que ridículo y si no lo detenía iba a hacer algo que lamentaría más tarde. Sin olvidar a Harry, que parecía brillar aún más ante su enfado, divirtiéndose a su costa.

Harry giró sus manos unas cuantas veces, desconcertado por el críptico comentario de Severus. ¿A qué se refería con brillando? Bajando la vista contempló sus pies, preguntándose si le darían una respuesta. Oh, qué demonios, no importaba; lo descubriría antes o después, con un poco de suerte. Su Dominante podía ser extremadamente esquivo y enigmático cuando quería. Se estaba aburriendo; sólo se podía obtener cierta cantidad de diversión de calderos explotando y aterrorizados aunque curiosos estudiantes.

—Aquellos de ustedes que hayan tenido éxito en preparar una poción que un estudiante de primer curso sería capaz… —dijo Severus, haciendo una pausa para causar efecto dramático, observando a los estudiantes ruborizarse avergonzados—. Métanla en una botella y colóquenla en mi mesa, etiquetada con claridad, o les suspenderé.

Los estudiantes de cuarto año que habían destilado con éxito la poción la vertieron en los frascos antes de avanzar hacia la mesa de su profesor. No iban tan rápido como siempre; normalmente corrían hacia él, tiraban sus pociones encima y cogían sus cosas, ansiosos por marcharse. Sin embargo, hoy prolongaron su éxodo, queriendo evitar sobresaltar a Harry o deseando mirarle tanto como fuese posible sin que resultase demasiado obvio.

—¡Moveos! —les espetó Severus, al ver cómo arrastraban los pies. Justo cuando comenzaban a apresurarse, sonó la campana, señalando el final de la primera clase del día.

—¿Severus? ¿A qué te referías con brillando? —preguntó Harry en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras el último estudiante que salía.

—Ya no lo haces, pero era de esperar; tienes mucho más poder a tu disposición ahora. Tus poderes estarán vinculados a tus emociones hasta que aprendas a controlarlos. Lo raro es que estabas divirtiéndote, no enfadado, que normalmente es cuando la magia reacciona —, dijo Severus, sus manos frotando arriba y abajo los brazos de Harry de manera ausente.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry asintiendo—. Es más fácil para mí controlarlo cuando estoy furioso… no estoy acostumbrado a estar feliz… yo, bueno… me dejo ir cuando lo estoy… ¿eso tiene sentido?

—Lo tiene —, le dijo Severus—. Quizá deberíamos comenzar por enseñarte Oclumancia, de esa forma no tendremos que preocuparnos porque tus poderes…

—¿Se descontrolen? ¿Exploten? —sugirió Harry; era así como se sentía siempre de todas formas.

—No, que sean erráticos. Te llevará algo de tiempo acostumbrarte a tener acceso a tus poderes al completo, pero entrenar es una buena forma de aprender a controlarlos —, respondió Severus con firmeza.

—¿Por qué? Te tengo a ti para eso —, dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso no viene al caso —dijo Severus, sus labios temblando mientras ocultaba su regocijo.

—Lo sé —, concedió Harry—. Así que, ¿qué es la Oclumencia?

—Oclumancia, Harry. La defensa mágica de la mente frente a la penetración externa. Una rama oscura de la magia, pero enormemente útil —, respondió Severus.

—¿La penetración externa? —repitió Harry, comenzando a sentirse como un loro; se sentía de cinco centímetros de alto en esos momentos y muy estúpido; no le sentaba demasiado bien. Desafortunadamente, en lo relativo a Severus, se sentía a menudo así. No era culpa suya, por supuesto, era él quien no terminó su educación básica. Por suerte aquello estaba ocurriendo cada vez con menos frecuencia.

—Oclumancia es el acto de cerrar mágicamente la mente propia contra la Legeremancia. Es antigua, y ha existido desde la época medieval. Evita que un Legeremante acceda a tus pensamientos, sentimientos y recuerdos y puede evitar que alguien los influencie —, explicó Severus, sintiendo la confusión de Harry. A juzgar por su resignada irritación, estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero con suerte no por mucho más tiempo.

—¿La gente puede hacer eso? —preguntó Harry, bastante alarmado, francamente; no deseaba que nadie jugase con sus pensamientos o los influenciase.

—Pueden, pero estando vinculados tú y yo apostaría a que te darías cuenta con bastante rapidez —, dijo Severus con aire de suficiencia—. Ya que estoy versado en ambas artes y lo he estado desde que tenía diecisiete años.

—Pensaba que era un arte antiguo —, dijo Harry, pensativo.

—Lo es, pero yo era, y sigo siendo hasta el día de hoy, un lector insaciable. Después está el hecho de que no tuve elección; para espiar… tuve que aprender rápidamente las habilidades necesarias para sobrevivir —, explicó Severus.

La campana sonó señalando el comienzo de otra clase.

—Voy a dar una vuelta por el colegio. No tiene sentido que esté aquí… sólo hago que pierdan la concentración —, Harry sonrió divertido, fastidiando a Sev.

—Su concentración ya estaba perdida —, dijo Severus secamente—. Tan solo ten cuidado, si sientes que tu magia te supera, vete a casa inmediatamente —. No quería que los estudiantes descubriesen lo poderoso que era Harry. Con los espías del Señor Oscuro por todo el lugar, podía convertir conseguir al chico en su misión prioritaria, y eso no le gustaba. Quería que el mago malvado fuese totalmente ajeno a lo mucho que Harry podía ser una amenaza para él, al menos hasta que su entrenamiento estuviese completo.

Harry sonrió de forma genuina. Casa… ¿se estaba acostumbrando tanto a aquel lugar que pensaba en él como su casa? Quizá lo era, pero su piso de Londres siempre significaría más para él.

—Si te pierdes, llama a Grace; ella puede traerte de vuelta —, añadió Severus, apartándose de la puerta al escuchar a los estudiantes aglomerándose en el exterior. Había tenido bastante de estudiantes fastidiándolo todo; no quería que ocurriese con los de sexto curso, las pociones que hacían eran más volátiles.

—Lo haré —, dijo Harry, dejando que su cabeza se reclinase contra Severus. Al menos los estudiantes estarían en clase y no le mirarían embobados.

—Bien —, dijo Severus con aprobación, pasando sus dedos a través del pelo del chico. Sus labios se fruncieron; cuando Harry ronroneaba, era como un gato. Su alegría se empañó de alguna forma; Harry estaba tan hambriento de afecto, incluso después de dos años juntos. No pudo preguntarse si habría un momento en que su sumiso no estuviese tan desesperado por su atención—. Ve entonces, te veré después —. Severus tuvo que reprimir la necesidad de mantenerle allí, donde podía verle, donde sabía que estaba a salvo. Por desgracia no podía hacer eso, no podía cortar las alas a Harry, se suponía que él debía desplegarlas, ayudarle a ser todo lo que podía ser. Jamás se comportaría de forma egoísta, sin importar lo fuerte que fuese su deseo.

—Adiós —, dijo Harry, despegándose de su Dominante y abriendo la puerta con rapidez, provocando que todos los estudiantes que esperaban pegasen un salto. Severus jamás abría la puerta para dejarles pasar al aula hasta que había sonado la segunda campana—. Divertíos —, dijo de forma burlona a los Gryffindor y Slytherin de sexto años antes de alejarse. Estaba tenso y alerta a cada paso del camino, por si los idiotas intentaban algo.

Nada ocurrió. Harry no estaba seguro de si estaba desilusionado o no; ¿quería eso decir que deseaba realmente una pelea? Desechando sus pensamientos, vagabundeó por el colegio. El Gran Comedor estaba vacío, sin un alma a la vista. Bajando las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo sin embargo se lo encontró lleno de estudiantes. La mayoría estaban sentados fuera, en el patio, con libros en su regazo, leyendo todo lo que caía en sus manos. Sólo había una persona que llamaba la atención: Ronnie; estaba tendido sin más en la hierba sin hacer nada, con una vieja escoba tirada junto a él.

—Siento lástima por esos estudiantes de quinto —, dijo Luna, como si estuviese perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —preguntó Harry, mirándola con extrañeza.

—Les hablo a los Nargles a tu alrededor —dijo la chica melancólicamente.

—Vaaaaale —, dijo Harry, alejándose con cautela; estaba loca de remate.

Luna rió al verle hacerlo. Estaba acostumbrada a eso, sin embargo, todo el mundo pensaba que era rara—. Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood; tú eres Harry Potter, ¿verdad? —dijo.

—Y tú eres una Einstein, ¿no? —dijo él sarcásticamente.

—Si tú lo dices —, respondió Luna místicamente.

—Muy bien, voy a picar. ¿Por qué te dan lástima los de quinto curso? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad tras unos instantes de silencio.

—¿No lo oyes? —dijo ella encarándose con él, sus ojos azules intensos en su rostro, que tenía una permanente expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿A los Nargles? —dijo Harry dubitativo. ¿Eran todos los magos y brujas tan extraños? Hmm, los gemelos eran emotivos pero no así de raros. Dumbledore era… otra cosa totalmente diferente y se negaba a ahondar en ello. Severus parecía la única persona normal allí, el resto eran o extraños como ella u orgullos y altivos.

Luna rió entre dientes—. No, por supuesto que no, ellos no pueden hablar, tonto —. Una Gryffindor llamada Hermione Granger se ha ocupado de las clases de Transformaciones, y ha hecho llorar a dos alumnos de segundo año después de que saliesen de clase. Les hizo parecer estúpidos, y eso con los de segundo; los de quinto van a llevarse una sorpresa. Nuestra Prefecta se ha vuelto loca por lo que ella ha hecho; será mejor que se mantenga alejada, por lo que me he enterado está en pie de guerra. Aunque sea contra la Premio Anual.

—¿Por qué me estás contando esto? —preguntó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola con cautela.

—Por nada —respondió ella vagamente, antes de alejarse, dejando a un desconcertado Harry Potter contemplándola.

Muy bien, este mundo estaba intentando volverle loco, era oficial. Brujas extrañas, Directores dementes, Weasleys locos, Grangers presumidas y profesores simplemente raros que pensaban que él era algún tipo de reencarnación de Merlín. Hmm, Granger… bueno, estaba aburrido; una sonrisa burlona se asentó en su rostro. Oh, él también podría divertirse.

—¿Puedes decirme dónde está la clase de Transformaciones? —preguntó Harry, parando a la primera persona que vio, aunque el chico parecía estar a punto de desmayarse por la mera pregunta. Sus cejas se alzaron ante su tartamudeo; bien, había tenido que elegir a alguien igual de extraño que los demás, justo lo que necesitaba—. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es una pregunta sencilla! —le gritó exasperado.

—Aula 1B —, tartamudeó Neville, con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Está junto al patio central.

—Ésta es la planta baja ¡no hay sitio para aulas! —declaró Harry, mirando alrededor.

—Subiendo por esas escaleras, a la izquierda —, indicó Neville nerviosamente, señalando hacia donde estaba.

—Gracias —, suspiró Harry, meneando la cabeza antes de marcharse. El chico parecía tener dieciséis, o diecisiete años; ¿por qué estaba aún tan nervioso? Debían meterse mucho con él; era tan débil, una presa fácil. Quizá por eso estaba tan nervioso; idiota, no debería demostrar debilidad, y tendría que enfrentarse a aquellos que le hacían daño, de otra forma acabaría muerto.

Deambulando por el lugar, dio rápidamente con el aula con el cartel 1B –Profesora de Transformaciones Minerva McGonagall– en ella. Así que sólo era una profesora, no tenía una maestría en la materia. En la puerta de Severus ponía Maestro en Pociones. Agachándose, se puso a un lado y escuchó. La puerta no tenía ningún cristal así que no podía ver el interior, pero sí escuchar lo suficiente para darse cuenta de por qué la chica lunática… no, Luna, estaba preocupada. Granger les estaba hablando como si fuese idiotas, aunque para ser justo su Dominante actuaba de igual forma con los alumnos. Ellos hacían explotar sus pociones, sin embargo, era diferente: Severus era un profesor, ¡ella todavía era una estudiante! Obviamente McGonagall no les trataba así… si se comportaba de igual forma que con él… entonces Granger estaba siendo lo opuesto. Les estaba agobiando, no ayudando a aprender la habilidad. Por lo que recordaba leyendo el libro, decía 'Transformaciones se considera un tema difícil y es más científico que cualquier otro, ya que debes ejecutarlo a la perfección para que la transformación tenga éxito'—. Él no era tan listo como todo el mundo allí, pero le sonaba a que Transformaciones era una de las ramas de la magia más difíciles de dominar.

Harry se llevó un susto de muerte cuando un sonoro sollozo fue seguido por la puerta abriéndose de repente por una lloriqueante estudiante de primero. ¿Por qué no aprendía la gente? ¡Era un signo de debilidad cuando hacían cosas como esa! La chica de primero se topó directamente con él; parecía diminuta en comparación. Las coletas que llevaba hacían que pareciese que tenía sólo ocho años. Harry tragó saliva con fuerza, recordando con fuerza al niño pequeño que había intentado ayudar, por razones que no comprendía. Cierto, ambos tenían el pelo negro, pero eso era todo.

—¡Perdóneme señor, lo siento! —dijo ella intentando rodearle.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Harry, arrodillándose. Tanta inocencia, ¿había sido él alguna vez tan ingenuo? No a esa edad… ni a ninguna edad, al menos no podía recordarlo.

—Phoebe —, dijo ella sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Vuelve a la clase; no dejes que ella gane —, dijo Harry con firmeza, haciendo que se diese la vuelta y conduciéndola hacia el interior del aula.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —dijo Hermione con arrogancia, mirándole desdeñosamente mientras cruzaba la puerta detrás de Phoebe.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¿Qué tal estáis?_**

 ** _Sé que estabais esperando otra cosa en este capítulo, pero parece que tendremos que esperar un poco más para saber qué pasará en el colegio a la hora de la cena. Esperemos que la autora no nos deje mucho tiempo con la intriga. ¡Paciencia!_**

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a: Tsuruga Lia1412, Bellatrix Hale, Cristine Malfoy, cuqui . luna .3, Reno Alvarez, Lunatica Drake Dark, sachacaro, Fran Ktrin Black, AngieSCullen y Sara por vuestros comentarios!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_**

 ** _Cuidaros mucho. :D_**

 ** _Un saludo_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	56. Capítulo 56

**Título:** ** _Willing_**

 **Autor: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan  
** ** _  
_** **Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**  
 ** _  
_** **Enlace a la historia original:** _s/9508339/1/Willing_

 **Resumen:** _ **DomSeverus/SubHarry.**_ _Harry lleva desaparecido desde los nueve años, el mundo mágico ha estado buscándole durante siete años en vano. Tiene diecisiete cuando le encuentran, pero les aguarda una sorpresa si piensan que va a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Resulta que Harry es un metamorfomago y conoce a Severus desde hace años. Las maquinaciones de Dumbledore son descubiertas y una conmoción les sacude a todos._

* * *

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_ _Nos gustaría agradecer a_ _ **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**_ _el habernos permitido traducir esta historia._

* * *

 **Por favor, leed las notas finales del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 56**

 **Hermione Granger**

Hermione excavó a través del papeleo que tenía sobre el escritorio que estaba usando, con apariencia de estar algo perdida. Estaba muy acostumbrada a ver tanto la mesa como todo el despacho de Transformaciones lleno de cosas, desde papeles a objetos transformados, como alfileteros y el pájaro que la Profesora McGonagall usaba normalmente como ejemplo durante las clases. No había trabajos apilados tampoco; era realmente extraño, pero quizá no tan sobrecogedor como si lo hubiese visto mientras ocurría. Desafortunadamente ya estaba todo limpio, y probablemente instalado de manera confortable en el nuevo despacho de 'Directora' de la Profesora McGonagall. Que el Profesor Dumbledore no estuviese era algo a lo que desde luego iba a llevarle algo de tiempo acostumbrarse. Desde que aquel chico había aparecido, las cosas se habían ido a la porra; era su culpa, deseaba que pudiese irse simplemente, y dejarles en paz. Ya era bastante malo con Ya-Sabes-Quién de vuelta, sin que Potter se deshiciese de todo el mundo que era bueno y luminoso. Aunque tenía que admitir que debían haber tenido pruebas realmente buenas para enviar al Profesor Dumbledore a Azkaban, era más fácil culpar a Potter, o a Snape mejor dicho, ya que era obvio que Potter estaba siendo controlado. Harry era otro compendio de todo lo que era luminoso; él nunca habría hecho que arrestasen a Dumbledore, ya que eso llevaría a Ya-Sabes-Quién a atacar el colegio. Snape debía ser aún un Mortífago y en el bando de Ya-Sabes-Quién. Todo esto era cosa del mago malvado, estaba segura de ello.

Ella había sacado el tema sutilmente a la Profesora McGonagall, preguntando si Harry estaba bien, pero la profesora le había restado importancia, insistiendo en que estaba feliz, sano y bien. Estaba perfectamente claro que nadie iba a ayudarla con él; tendría que hacerlo ella misma… bueno, nadie más que Ginny, pero ella no era tan buena investigando como ella. Era mejor con la magia práctica, no era una teórica. No se lo debería haber dicho a Ron, le horrorizaba pensar qué es lo que diría si se enfadaba lo bastante. Por suerte había mantenido la boca cerrada cuando habían arrestado a Hagrid. Estaba desconcertada acerca del motivo de que hubiese sido liberado y relevado de Hogwarts, pero él estaba contento. Por fin iba a poder usar magia y estar con sus amados dragones. Hermione estaba feliz por él pero también algo resentida porque estuviese tan alegre de dejarles a todos atrás.

Suspirando suavemente, encontró los papeles para las clases de primer curso; no tenía problema en leer la letra de la Profesora McGonagall. Observó que era la misma lección que ella había recibido en su primera clase, convertir una cerilla en una aguja. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios recordándolo. La profesora había estado tan contenta con ella; había sido la única que había transformado su aguja con éxito. No sólo eso, sino que la había enseñado por la clase, señalando lo brillante y puntiaguda que era. Hermione siempre había anhelado la aprobación de los demás; aquello no había disminuido en lo más mínimo en todos aquellos años en Hogwarts. Aunque después de su primer año, los profesores siempre parecían deseosos de que los demás demostrasen lo que sabían en vez de permitirle responder cualquier pregunta surgida en clase.

Ella había impartido unas pocas clases, pero había descubierto que realmente le gustaba; podía ser exactamente lo que deseaba hacer en el futuro. Los nuevos profesores no llegaban todos los años a Hogwarts, bueno, excepto para el puesto de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, así que si quería esta plaza tendría que pedirla ahora. Ella era brillante y muy adelantada en transformaciones; no había forma de que Minerva le dijese que no. Definitivamente trabajaría en sus EXTASIS también, sin embargo no había llegado tan lejos para dejarlo ahora. Después de terminar Hogwarts oficialmente, trabajaría en su Maestría durante los veranos, lo que le daría la posición perfecta. Jamás había habido un Director o Directora de Hogwarts nacido de muggles; era el momento para cambiar eso. Si había alguien que podía hacerlo, era ella; estaba comprometida con su causa. La idea de tener un trabajo tan pronto la excitaba, y estaba segura de que Minerva estaría de acuerdo en que ella era perfecta para el puesto. Jamás se había perdido una clase, aparte de cuando estuvo petrificada, pero aquello no contaba, no realmente; era una situación fuera de su control. Además había clavado sus exámenes, siendo la mejor como siempre en la mayoría de sus clases, compitiendo con Draco Malfoy por el primer puesto del año.

Hermione alzó la vista de las instrucciones que su profesora le había dejado, y lanzó una mirada en dirección a la puerta. No había nadie allí, pero no era ese el motivo por el que había mirado. Podía oír a los alumnos de primer año parloteando en voz alta en el pasillo, acerca de lo impacientes que estaban por la clase de Defensa después del almuerzo. Como si no les importase Transformaciones; aquello no le gustó en absoluto. Transformaciones era una de las asignaturas más difíciles que Hogwarts ofrecía. Cuando la campana sonó, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola para dejar pasar al aula a los pequeños alumnos de primero.

—Sentaos —, dijo ella con firmeza, quedándose de pie junto a su mesa con su varita en la mano. Tenía que hacer que la tomasen en serio. Ella no era sólo la Premio Anual ahora, era su profesora, incluso si era sólo temporal. Aunque confiaba en que no lo sería; definitivamente hablaría con Minerva hoy mismo después de las clases. Iba a proponer su nombre para el puesto de Profesor de Transformaciones—. En silencio, ¡estáis aquí para aprender, no para cuchichear! —les espetó, obteniendo miradas de asombro. Ella odiaba eso, había soportado a Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil cotilleando constantemente durante sus siete años en el colegio; no quería aguantarlo allí donde se suponía que iba a enseñarles. No iba a decepcionar a Minerva.

En cuanto estuvo segura de que tenía su atención y que se habían callado, comenzó su pequeña presentación—. La Profesora McGonagall me dijo una vez que Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts, así que si veo a cualquiera perdiendo el tiempo en clase, tengo su permiso para deciros que os marchéis y nunca volváis. Ésta es la única advertencia que recibiréis por mi parte o por parte de la Profesora McGonagall, así que tenedla en cuenta sabiamente —. Se descubrió disfrutando por la atención que estaba consiguiendo. ¡Si sólo pudiese convertirse en un animal! Entonces sería perfecto. Quizá debería leer acerca de convertirse en animago; reforzaría cualquier puesto que ocupase. Tomó una nota mental para sí misma para conseguir un libro acerca de convertirse en animago tan pronto como la clase concluyese.

Regresando a su mesa, comenzó a pasar lista abriendo el libro de registro y pronunciando sus nombres mientras marcaba las casillas de los niños que estaban presentes, que eran todos ellos. Era la primera clase de Transformaciones que tenían, así que no se la perderían. En cuanto hubo terminado, volvió a dejar el libro en el escritorio, para que la Directora lo consultase cuando bajase hasta allí. Confiaba en que los de primero fuesen mejor que los de segundo, aunque no iba a poner la mano en el fuego. Su primera clase había sido irritante, por decirlo suavemente; no habían sido capaces de hacer nada correctamente. No sabía por qué no abrían un libro antes de clase; ella había estudiado toda la materia antes de que comenzase el año escolar, y ellos también deberían hacerlo.

—Abrid el primer capítulo de vuestro libro, convertir cerillas en agujas; prestad atención a los movimientos de varita —, les instruyó Hermione, observando con aire satisfecho mientras hacían lo que les había dicho, abriendo sus libros y empezando a leer. Ella podía hacerlo; incluso si eran lentos aprendiendo, con suerte habría al menos un estudiante capaz de hacer lo que ella había logrado en su primer año. También les daría deberes sobre el mismo tema, ya que a ella se los habían dado cuando tenía once años. A pesar del hecho de que no había nada indicado sobre ello en las instrucciones que Minerva le había entregado.

Lentamente pero con seguridad comenzaron a alzar la vista de sus libros en busca de su guía acerca de qué hacer a continuación. Cogiendo la caja de cerillas comenzó a entregárselas, una por cada alumno de once años, antes de devolverla a su sitio. Inspirando aire profundamente, colocó la cerilla en su mano en la mesa del profesor—. Recordad los movimientos de varita; observad con atención —, dijo ella antes de agitar y tocar con su varita, murmurando rápidamente en voz baja, y entonces ante sus ojos, la cerilla se convirtió en una larga y puntiaguda aguja. Se quedaron boquiabiertos a causa de la emoción y comenzaron a hablar a toda prisa con sus compañeros.

—¡Silencio! Ahora intentado con vuestras cerillas —, dijo Hermione, sentándose encaramada en el borde de la mesa del profesor, observándoles con ojo de halcón. Rápidamente comenzó a enfurecerse cada vez más porque no fuesen capaces seguir sus instrucciones correctamente; ¡sus movimientos de varita estaban todos mal! Acababa de mostrárselos, hacía sólo cinco minutos. Merlín, eran tan estúpidos que ni siquiera podían seguir una única indicación bien.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó Hermione, adelantándose hasta la chica de primero que estaba sentada en primera fila.

—Phoebe Fairchild —, dijo la chica de forma temblorosa, sus ojos abiertos de par en par mientras la Premio Anual se cernía sobre ella con aspecto de estar lista para golpearla. Se sentó más atrás intentando poner tanta distancia como pudiese entre ambas; jamás había visto a nadie mirarla de esa manera desde que su madre la había pillado jugando con su varita. Una de las normas de su madre era nunca jugar con su varita, y ella lo había hecho; la había azotado y la había enviado de vuelta a la cama.

—¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? —quiso saber Hermione con indignación.

Phoebe sólo abrió y cerró su boca sin decir una palabra, sin saber cómo responder. Contempló a los otros estudiantes como si fuesen a ayudarla, pero ellos apartaron la mirada. Phoebe volvió a la profesora, que estaba poniéndose de un color rojo brillante, pero no importaba cuántas veces abriese ella la boca, nada salía. Estaba completamente aturdida, porque no estaba segura de qué quería su profesora de ella.

—¿Y bien? —gritó Hermione.

—¿...A-apre-aprendiendo Transformaciones? —preguntó Phoebe a lo loco, encogiéndose ligeramente cuando su profesora se apartó de repente.

—¿Cuáles son los movimientos de varita? —preguntó, con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

—Um… ¿arriba, abajo y toque? —preguntó Phoebe; no le gustaba aquella clase.

—¿Entonces por qué no los estás haciendo correctamente? —quiso saber Hermione.

—¿N-no lo sé? —dijo ella en voz baja, encorvándose y sintiéndose como un fracaso total; la abrumadora necesidad de llorar la superó.

—Obsérvame a mí haciéndolo: arriba, abajo, toque, y entonces dices la palabra; ¡no es aces, es ' _Acus_ '! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Ac-us! —le espetó Hermione, golpeando de forma condescendiente con su varita y convirtiendo la cerilla de la chica en una aguja. Devolviéndola a su estado original, la empujó cerca de ella, con expresión exasperada en su rostro—. Ahora inténtalo, ¡y esta vez en serio! O informaré a la Directora de que no prestaste nada de atención a mis instrucciones.

Con manos temblorosas, Phoebe hizo como la profesora, diciendo la palabra; comenzó a llorar cuando nada ocurrió. ¿Iban a enviarla a casa? Su madre estaría tan desilusionada con ella; ella había asistido a Hogwarts, y había estado tan orgullosa de que la aceptasen.

—Lo estás haciendo mal, ¡es así! —le dijo Hermione con brusquedad, demostrándoselo una vez más. Observó mientras la pequeña niña saltaba de su asiento, recogía su bolsa y se dirigía a la puerta, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Volviéndose, Hermione observó con los ojos entrecerrados cuando Potter apareció, ¡consolando a la niña! Esa debería ser ella… y entonces él hizo dar media vuelta a la pequeña y la empujó de regreso al aula, entrando él mismo también.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —quiso saber Hermione con tono altanero, mirándole con desconfianza. Cuanto antes lograse desencantarle, mejor. Entonces sería como debía ser, aprendiendo magia, siendo amigo de los Gryffindor, exactamente como sus padres antes que él.

—Lo opuesto a ti, aparentemente —, dijo Harry, resoplando con desdén.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —dijo Hermione, inspirando profundamente y sintiéndose insultada.

—Se supone que debes enseñarles, no hacer que odien la materia la primera vez que cruzan por la puerta, pequeña insulsa sabelotodo —, replicó Harry, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no insultar, y terminando por imitar a su Dominante—. Honestamente, me sorprende que nadie desee mirarte, y mucho menos hablar contigo. Me desagradas; tu completa indiferencia al hecho de que jamás han hecho magia no entra en tu maldita mente, ¿verdad?

—¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! —chilló Hermione, su rostro volviéndose de color rojo oscuro mientras se enfurecía por las palabras del chico… y frente a los alumnos de once años, además. Ella era una profesora ahora, y él estaba haciendo que retrocediese a cuando tenía diez años y estaba en el mundo muggle.

Harry ladeó su cabeza, cuando la chica aulló sus dientes sobresalieron más. Eran demasiado grandes, prominentes incluso; normalmente él no se preocuparía por el aspecto. Ella estaba gritando de nuevo pero Harry ni siquiera la escuchaba en ese punto; los propios estudiantes parecía que quisiesen volverse invisibles y abandonar la habitación. Joder, odiaba a la gente como ella, con tantos aires de superioridad y pensando que siempre tenían la razón, incapaces de concebir estar equivocados. Su magia se liberó, y unos segundos más tarde donde Granger se encontraba… había ahora un castor chillando furioso.

Cerrando la puerta, avanzó hasta el animal, que rápidamente intentó huir y fracasó, mientras Harry lo cogía por la cola. Sujetándola cabeza abajo, ella se balanceó mientras él impedía que le arañase y los estudiantes reían escandalosamente. Viendo las innumerables jaulas que rodeaban la habitación, bastantes con animales dentro, encontró una para colocar a Granger hasta que la transformación pudiese ser revertida. Aunque podía esperar un rato… oh, vale, tanto como fuese posible; podría simplemente olvidarse de ella durante un día o dos. ¿A quién quería engañar? Los profesores lo descubrirían antes del almuerzo.

—¿Qué estabais estudiando hoy? —preguntó Harry, contemplando a los alumnos; le mostraría a Granger cómo se hacía.

—¡Cómo convertir una cerilla en una aguja! —dijo Phoebe rápidamente, sonriéndole como si fuese la mejor persona en su mundo en esos momentos.

—Muy bien —dijo Harry, incómodo ante su mirada. Una vez más regresó a cuando tenía once años, ayudando a aquel muchacho al que le había fallado penosamente. Apartando esos inoportunos pensamientos a un lado, cogió el libro encima de la mesa y comenzó a leerlo. El hecho de que comprendiese todas las palabras en la página sin tener que detenerse para pensar ninguna era un testimonio de lo lejos que había llegado. Sonaba bastante simple, sólo confiaba en no acabar avergonzándose a sí mismo. Golpeando la cerilla sin decir nada, observó cómo se volvía plateada, sonriendo con satisfacción.

—¡Lo has hecho sin varita! —exclamó ansiosamente un sangre limpia, con la excitación recorriéndole; quería ser capaz de hacer eso.

—Alzad la mano si habéis hecho magia accidental —, les pidió Harry, de pie junto a los alumnos de primero.

Todo el mundo, como él esperaba, alzó su mano.

—Alzad la mano si habéis hecho magia a propósito —, dijo Harry después—. No os preocupéis, no soy el Ministerio; no me preocupa la ley —. Y era cierto, no le importaba; él había hecho su parte de magia a lo largo de los años, usándola para romper aún más leyes.

Diez de los estudiantes alzaron sus manos, y Harry estaba dispuesto a apostar que la mayoría de ellos eran sangres limpias.

—Muy bien, poneos de pie, traed vuestra cerilla, y sentaos en círculo aquí —, dijo Harry, moviéndose hacia el centro de la habitación, que estaba relativamente libre de obstáculos—. Mantened vuestra cerilla en la mano, es importante —, Harry puso gesto de fastidio mientras la castora seguía haciendo ruidos de indignación.

—Otra pregunta: ¿alguno ha sentido alguna vez su núcleo mágico? —preguntó Harry, colocando una almohada en el suelo antes de tomar asiento, volviéndose un igual de los alumnos. Él no deseaba ser profesor de todas formas, así que no tenía problema con aquello.

—Yo sí —, dijo María con su mano alzada—. Cuando estuve enferma un sanador me ayudó.

—¿Alguien más? —preguntó Harry, asintiendo para indicar que la había escuchado y comprendido mientras miraba alrededor; nadie más había tocado su núcleo mágico.

—¡No, señor! —dijeron los estudiantes al unísono.

—Muy bien, ahora cerrad los ojos. Simplemente tomad aire y soltadlo; sentid vuestra magia. Es como… estar rodeado de calidez. Vuestra cosa preferida en el mundo, como un abrazo o algo así —, dijo Harry, recordando moderarse con sus expresiones –sólo tenían once años–. Al menos no tendría que luchar para decir cosas de forma que ellos entendiesen, ya que él mismo había sido como ellos no hacía mucho—. En cuanto hayáis hecho eso, quiero que digáis con claridad ' _Acus_ ' y dejéis que vuestra magia fluya. No tengáis miedo de ella, es parte de vosotros.

—¡Lo hice! —susurró uno de los estudiantes maravillado, mientras contemplaba su mano; dentro de un puño abierto estaba una perfectamente formada, brillante y puntiaguda aguja.

Uno por uno todos los estudiantes abrieron sus manos para descubrir que ellos también habían tenido éxito; ni uno de ellos encontró una cerilla en su palma en vez de una aguja. Lanzaron miradas de asombro a Harry, incapaces de creer que les hubiese enseñado cómo hacerlo cuando no eran capaces con las instrucciones de Hermione Granger. Comenzaron a parlotear entre ellos, locos de contento por haber logrado realizar su primer conjuro correctamente.

—¿Dónde está Hermione Granger? —preguntó una voz femenina desde la puerta, haciendo que Harry pegase un bote del susto. Su cabeza se alzó de repente, descubriendo a Minerva McGonagall y a su Dominante allí de pie. Poniéndose en pie de un salto, su mirada fue automáticamente a la jaula, descubriendo a la castora chillando aún más frenéticamente. Comenzó a golpear con su cola el suelo de su lugar de encierro intentando llamar su atención.

Severus entrecerró sus ojos, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de su sumiso y sus cejas casi desaparecieron en lo alto de su cabeza. ¿La había transformado en un castor? Sus labios se fruncieron, incapaz de ocultar su regocijo; encontró al animal en que había sido transformada… bastante adecuado. La pregunta principal en su mente era ¿qué había hecho Granger? Harry había hecho aquello por un motivo y quería saber cuál.

—Creo que quizá esto debería ser discutido sin pequeñas orejas escuchándonos, ¿no te parece? —sugirió Severus mientras se volvía hacia Minerva, sus labios curvándose mientras el animal continuaba golpeándose contra la jaula.

—Por supuesto —, dijo Minerva, intentando descubrir qué estaba intentando decirle Severus. Ella había regresado a su clase para recoger la última caja con sus objetos entre las entrevistas, y para ver cómo estaba yendo todo. Sólo para encontrarse con Harry Potter enseñando a sus alumnos y ni rastro de Granger. Severus había llegado poco después; asumió que debía haber sentido algo y por ese motivo se había aventurado hasta allí. Por decirlo con franqueza, estaba asombrada; se quedó boquiabierta durante cinco minutos. Jamás en todos sus años como profesora una clase completa había sido capaz de hacer lo que Harry había logrado enseñarles a hacer. Un estudiante, quizá, si tenía suerte, tenía éxito en la primera clase. Harry era portentoso y no se veía a sí mismo como tal; no comprendía lo que era posible y lo que no. De un plumazo, había pasado eso a una clase de alumnos de primero; ¡todos habían usado magia sin varita para convertir su cerilla en una aguja! —Dos puntos para cada estudiante que haya transformado con éxito su cerilla. Bien hecho, la clase ha terminado por hoy. Para la siguiente clase, leed el capítulo dos del libro.

Todos los estudiantes se incorporaron en un salto, deteniéndose sólo para coger sus libros y sus bolsas antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, todavía discutiendo lo sensacional que había sido la clase.

—Harry, ¿dónde está la señorita Granger? —preguntó Minerva, aún confusa acerca de ese punto.

El chico, sin mostrar arrepentimiento de ningún tipo, señaló a la jaula que mantenía a la chica de diecisiete años confinada en su forma de animal.

—¿Tú hiciste eso? ¿Querías convertirla en un animal? —preguntó Minerva con curiosidad.

—No, sólo quería que se callase —, admitió Harry, y no añadió que había estado pensando sobre sus enormes dientes, los cuales eran más grandes todavía ahora que era un castor.

—Impresionante —, dijo Minerva mientras Hermione chillaba indignada, evidentemente en desacuerdo con la Directora.

—Difícilmente —, dijo Severus—. Te dije que regresases a nuestros aposentos si tu magia te sobrepasaba —. Por divertida que fuese la situación, le había dado a Harry unas instrucciones específicas.

Minerva se abstuvo de hacer más comentarios mientras sacaba a la castora fuera de la jaula, y lanzaba un conjuro para revertirla a su forma humana. Mantuvo firmemente sujeta a la Gryffindor mientras recuperaba su posición, obviamente mareada por la transformación.

—No van a dejar que se salga con la suya, ¿verdad? —quiso saber la chica, lanzando dagas con los ojos a Harry, el cual sólo sonrió divertido mirándola, a pesar del disgusto de su Dominante acerca de la situación. Aquello sirvió para alimentar la ira de Hermione; apenas podía creer que la hubiese humillado, no sólo frente a los estudiantes, sino también delante de los profesores.

Justo en ese momento la alarma comenzó a retumbar, y Harry vio por la ventana el domo alrededor del colegio volverse de un furioso color rojo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hermione, temporalmente distraída.

—Son las protecciones siendo atacadas —, dijo Minerva, enviando rápidamente un patronus con un mensaje a Filius para que contactase con el Ministerio—. Señorita Granger, regrese a su Sala Común inmediatamente.

—Puedo ayudar —, dijo ella al instante, decidida a salirse con la suya y probar su valía.

—Todos los estudiantes van a regresar sus Salas Comunes inmediatamente; cualquier retraso conllevará la expulsión —, declaró Minerva, haciéndose oír de alguna forma por encima del estruendo que envolvía el colegio. Sonaba tranquila cuando estaba todo lo contrario; los profesores al completo sabían que debían reunirse en el vestíbulo.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Y Hermione terminó convertida en un castor... desde luego a Harry se le va un poco la mano con la magia..._**

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a:_** **_Cristine Malfoy, Reno Alvarez, Fran Ktrin Black, cuqui . luna .3, DienelleFran, Sara y AngieSCullen por vuestros comentarios!_**

 ** _Y antes de despedirnos tenemos que dar un aviso muy importante:_**

Entramos en **Hiatus**.

Somos conscientes de que para los lectores recibir una noticia así es un auténtico fastidio, pero por motivos personales y tras sopesarlo mucho, hemos decidido tomarnos un descanso de las traducciones.

Muchísimas gracias por acompañarnos y apoyarnos durante este camino.

Sentimos mucho las molestias que podamos causaros por nuestra decisión.

¡Esperamos que nos podamos volver a ver muy pronto!

¡Cuidaros mucho!

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


End file.
